DxD - Hallowed Blade
by SkyLuong
Summary: "I never believed in fate. But, if this is why I'm here. I would do anything to keep it this way." Read as someone from our world is reincarnated in the world of anti-gravity boobs. Rated M just in case. SI-OC Fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from others animes and games.**

* * *

_Prologue – Killed by a pervert only to be reborn as a pervert's brother_

* * *

? POV

You know, when you've been told that you will be reincarnated.

You don't expect to regain consciousness when you're still in the womb of your new mother.

Ha, such misfortune...

What ? Oh, I should start explain how I am in this mess.

Now, it's story time ! Yud Bet !

* * *

\- _Flashback_ -

My name was Fong, Fong Nguyen. A french university student with asian origin. Just an otaku.

After buying a volume of "Rokujouma no shinryakusha" that someone recommended me, I was walking under the agonizing sunlight, wanting to be at home soon.

So, while I was walking and looked at my phone for the time. A shadow appeared on my phone, so I looked up and what I saw was ...

A pot...

Then I found myself lying on my back looking at a white sky, no, a white ceiling.

Sitting up, I started to look around me only to see pure white. There was nothing, just the color white.

And then ...

"I am terribly sorry !"

Surprised , I turned myself toward the source of the scream and I found an old man prostrating in front of me on the floor.

I couldn't see his face since he literally stick his on the ground.

"Who are you and where are we ?"

As I spoke, the old man finnaly raised his head.

Azure eyes together with long grey hair. A tall old man with a long beard and mustache. He was wearing a white robe like those church people. Well, I always thought these people were eccentric.

"Ah, well, to make it simple, I'm God but you can call me Elder Grah, and we are in a place called the White Void." Well, this place honor its name but is this a new scam ?

"No, it is not a scam." Great, he can read mind. "Yes, I can."

It was a sarcastic thought. "Oh, I see."

"So, why am I here ?" In response, he started to fidget and played with his beard. It looks bad.

"Well, you died but I think you know that." I nodded since a pot crashing on my head from the sky. I don't think I could have survived.

"The thing is you shouldn't have died, your death was an accidental one." But why, why did a pot fall on me, what could have caused this. Many questions started to appear.

"Oh, it's my fault." "IT'S YOUR FAULT ?!"

"Well, you see, I was playing a game and I was too excited. I somehow pushed my flower pot through the window. " Great, just what game was he playing.

"Oh, that was Dead or Alive Xtreme 3." FUCKING OLD PERV !

"I am terribly sorry !" Here he goes again, prostrating himself on the ground again.

After calming a bit, I could only let out a sigh.

"So what will happen to me ? Will I go to Heaven or something ? " I said, while comparing him with a certain blue-haired goddess.

* * *

\- _Elswhere_ -

"ACHOO !" sneezed the blue-haired goddess.

"What are you doing, the frogs are coming toward us !" screamed a young japanese man wearing a jersey.

"Someone must be speaking of my fabulo..." ***GULP*** she started to say before being swallowed by one of the frogs.

* * *

_\- Back to our protagonist -_

"Ah no, since you died quite early. I managed to ressucisate you in another world."

"Another world ?"

"Yes, how to explain. Ah, you see, the multiple universe from anime or mangas in your world are real. These anime are a representation of the world they are drawn from." So, in other words, I'm going to be reincarnated into a anime. Great, my otaku sense are roaring right now !

"Can I choose the world I will be reincarnated ?" Then, he put on a grimace.

"Well, you see, I kinda choose one of my favourite world for you and I can not change it. Tee-hee." he said with a cute giggle.

Ah, it's not good. Just what kind of world did that pervert choose for me.

And then, my body started to glow and becoming translucent.

"Well, it looks like it's time for you to leave. Do not worry, I gave a blessing to your new body so that everything went well. It's to apologize with the pot. Well, have fun in this new world. " he said with a pervy face.

"Hey, what do you-"

* * *

\- _End of flashback_ -

Then, I could see nothing or rather I couldn't open my eyes or move my body.

I didn't though that I will be reincarnated as a newborn, at least, 5 years after my birth. Also it seems I have a roommate, so I will have a twin but that is not THE question.

I could only feel warmness and hear the scream of a woman. It must be my new mother.

The water must have broke if she scream like a banshee.

Then, I found myself moving through my mother's vagina and she's crushing me. After a long time which lasted only a few minute, the top of my head popped out and I felt a hand touching it.

Must be the doctor.

"Mōsukoshi, atama ga miemasu." I heard a male voice said, wait, was that japanese.

My otaku senses are roaring !

"AAAAH !" And with my new mother screaming with me...

"Just a little more, Miki. Do your best." said another male voice, must be my father trying to confort my mother.

With her screaming,I finally popped out of her vagina and wrapped in a towel.

As I screamed for my freedom, she was so tight that it hurts. A baby body is so fragil.

"It's a healthy boy, now it's time for the second one." said the doctor while passing me to a nurse.

Wait, I'm a boy... Yes ! I still have my balls ! I screamed to the heaven and Elder Grah !

Some minutes later, another scream made his presence in the room.

It seems that my little twin has come. A little brother, according to the doctor.

"You did great, Miki. We finally have our babies." said my new father.

"Yes, it's our babies of you and me … It took eight years." said my new mother, Miki.

I felt myself being moved to someone else arms.

"... It's nice to meet you, I, I am Gorou, I am your father." my new father, Gorou, said with his voice trembling.

It was at this moment that I opened my eyes which met his, the face of my new father.

I couldn't see the details of his face but I could distinct the warm brown eyes that looked like it was on the verge of letting tears flow.

When meeting my eyes and I think also my twin as he was alterning his gaze, In an instant, he could no longer hold back his tears. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to smile at the babies in his arms.

"…Thank you. That you were born…really…thank you… " Miki and Gorou cried tears of joy together,

and I could feel how much they were happy. I couldn't help but to think of them as Mom and Dad now.

And then Goro-no, asked mom. "…Have we decided on the name?" Now, I'm curious while feeling being passed to mom by dad.

I could see her face, so exhausted after giving birth to two children. I tried to reach her face with my small and chubby hand which she grabbed while smiling.

"I was thinking of naming him "Sakuya", which represents the hope that flourished this night." said mom.

"It's a good name, and the second one ?"

"I was thinking of letting you name him." said mom.

"…Ah, I was thinking of "Issei". That embodies the hope that'll he'll be able to live an honest life." So, my twin's name will be Issei. Somehow, I felt a little disturbed.

"That name has a good sound. Issei. Ise. Sakuya and Ise, my little miracles."

I and my little bro were surrounded by the warmth of those two people.

In my previous life, I wasn't that close to my parents after moving town to attend college.

So I couldn't help but to cry.

"Hyoudou Issei and Hyoudou Sakuya, thank you for coming in this world." said dad with the biggest smile he could do... What... Hyoudou Issei... What the fuck, I'm in DxD and my twin is THE Hyoudou Issei, The Oppai Dragon, fuck that, the incarnation of lust itself. At least he's not like Belial from Granblue. But now I screamed for a different thing now and I hoped that I will be alright, in a psychological way.

* * *

\- 5 years later -

Well, the life of a baby was so boring and full of shit.

Not because I keep shitting my pants. Okay, a little but not being able to speak, move for so long is agonizing.

And the food, while at first it was just breast milk. Even if it's embarrassing to be breastfeed with the mind of an college student, food is always prioritized. But baby food is so disgusting I'd rather keep drinking breast milk.

Still a baby and got so much in the ass.

I and Ise are quite similar in terms of appearance but different. While Ise got his spiky brown hair from our dad, I got my straight dark brown hair from our mom.

In term of personality, well, I'm the quiet one while Ise is the loud one. I only cry when I need food or when I just shit my pants.

Other than that, we share almost everything, I will never give him my pacifier and my cat plush.

Teething was quite a big problem so thanks Grah for the creation of pacificier.

Yes, Grah. I could only call God as Grah from my previous world since I saw the anime.

Well, Nietzsche wasn't wrong, he was really dead.

But what I did not expect was that my parents were close friend with our neighbors.

In others words, Irina's family.

Also, the first time I met Irina, which was a month before my 1st birthday, was also when I spoke for the first time.

I remember as if it was yesterday.

* * *

\- Flashback -

In front of me was a baby with chestnut hair and violet eyes staring at me with a pegasus plush.

Ise was being feeding by our dad while the two mothers were watching over us.

"Look, aren't those two so cute together." cooed Irina's mother, Hikari Shidou. She has black hair and she looked like a mature Irina from what I remembered of her appearance from the anime.

"Aren't those two just staring at each other..." deadpanned my father.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, a baby will always be cute. Especially if it's your own child." as I heard the parents arguing with each other.

Irina has crawled toward me to push her pegasus on my head.

"Sakuya, here is Irina. She will be your first friend. Why don't you say her "hi" ?" My mother spoke from behind me with Irina, keeping pushing her plush while giggling.

Internally sighing, I pushed away the plush and looked Irina's big violet eyes and said one word which shocked the adults in the room.

"Ciaossu."

* * *

\- End Flashback -

Watching my parents screaming in joy when I said my first word and trying to make me say "Papa" or "Mama" was fun.

Now, here I am with Ise and Irina playing in the park near our houses with our mothers watching over us, playing as if we were some characters in anime. Yeah, so ironic.

"**Haha ! You will never be able to defeat me ! The Dragon Demon Lord !" **screamed Ise who was facing I and Irina with the generic final boss pose.

"We won't give up so prepare yourself, Demon Lord !" Irina yelling behind me while striking a pose.

"Irina, it's time to use our ultimate combo attack." "Yeah, let's go Sakuya !"

And we stepped back and raised our hands together.

"These hands of ours are burning red !" I screamed alongside Irina.

"Their loud roar tell us...!" "To grasp victory !"

"Erupting... !"

Ise who was watching us started to do his own move.

"**If you come like that, I shall do the same !"**

And then we charged at each others.

"Double !" **"Take this !"**

"God Finger !" **"Dragon Fist !"**

And then, one sentence was able to end this fight.

"Hey, it's snack time !" yelled Hikari which maked us froze in place.

"Let's continue later." ""Yeah"". I proposed with the two of them agree quickly.

"Meow..." A meow was heard and behind us was our neighborhood's street cat.

He was quite an old cat with black and white fur, amber eyes and a black mane. He didn't have a name so I called him Jubei when we first met him 2 years ago.

"Wanna come with us eating some snacks, Jubei ?" said Irina to which Jubei meowed.

It was a slow-paced life but for now, I liked it and I didn't want it to end.

\- 2 weeks later -

I shouldn't have provoked Murphy's law.

While Irina and Ise were watching Drag-so Ball or this world's version of Dragon Ball.

I went with my mother shopping and then on the way back.

We found Jubei's corpse near the park where we always played and saw him.

Our parents and people from the neighborhood said he was quite old, near his 15 years old so for them,it wasn't really a shock to see him die of old age.

I decided to burry him near the church that the Shidous family maintained.

"What are you doing here, young boy." I heard a soft voice from behind me. So when I turned my back, there was a person that I never saw before.

She is a sister. Since she is wearing nun's clothes, I could only see her face which was so beautiful, some blonde strands of hair could be seen, her smile which seemed to glow, her light blue eyes which looks like the sky.

"I'm burrying a friend." I said trying to hold back my tears, it seems that being a child make me lose sometimes control of my emotions more easily.

"Oh my, how did he died ?"

"He died of old age." I replied while staring at the horrible grave I made.

"Are you sad ?"

"Of course I'm sad ! Who wouldn't be sad when someone close to us just disappeard like that !" I screamed while turning myself toward her only to see myself in a hug with her smile sadly at me.

"Then why do you try to not cry ? If you are sad, you should cry. Just let out these feelings."

I couldn't help to cry silently while I was being petted on the head by a woman I didn't know.

"It is not wrong to cry for someone you love, it only show that you have a good heart and I'm sure that your friend is happy now. Having you cry for him will make him feel loved while he is going to Heaven."

I could only nod as I was petted and wrapped in her warm embrace while I was shedding some tears.

After calming down a few minutes later, I wanted to know who she was as I never saw her before.

She said that she was here because a friend of Irina's father had died a few days ago.

So she came here to give him a proper burial.

"You have a good heart, don't forget the feeling you possess as the bond you have with others are as precious as your life." She then put herself at my level and kissed my forehead.

"I can tell that you have been blessed and I shall do the same. I hope that one day, we shall meet again." And with that, she left leaving me behind with red eyes and a red face.

The day after, the Shidous announced that they are going to England. When Irina started crying saying that she didn't wanted to leave while clinging to me.

"Irina, look at me." I said with her looking at me with her big wet eyes.

"Irina, I promise to you that one day, we will meet again and we will always be together."

"Really ?" "Really, I always keep my promise, remember." At that, she nodded and then she brought out her pinky.

"Then promise to me !"

"Alright, I promise that we will see each other definively in the future."

"If you break your promise, I will search you and make you swallow a thousand of needle !"

Wow, quite scary. And then, she walked back to her parents with her father glaring at me and her mother smiling like something good happened.

Once they left, only I and Issei were still outside.

"Do you think we will see her again ?" He said looking at me with some snot.

"Of course, and since when I lied to you two." I deadpanned at him.

"I'm still waiting of it to happen."

And so, we went home with our best friend now out of town.

* * *

**A/N – Well, it was the prologue chapter.**

**This is the first chapter of "Hallowed Blade", a kind of rewrite of my alpha-test "Heavenless Blade".**

**After the few reviews and tips I got, I changed many things for the plot, even the power.**

**Sorry but no Sharingan in this one.**

**The fiction will not have any bashing or will be very limited.**

**I wanna know your opinion for now. I need every criticism to try to make this story better.**

**Be it punctuation or grammatical error. As English is not my main language.**

**If possible, I would need someone to be my beta reader and fix all mistakes I will make.**

**The harem will be posted the next chapter but if there are suggestion, I won't say no.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.**


	2. Are all gods perverts or what ?

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

__Chapter 1 – Are all gods perverts or what__

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

__"If you break your promise, I will search you and make you swallow a thousand of needle!"__

__Wow, quite scary.__

* * *

It's been three years since Irina left for England with her parents. The neighborhood has become quite dull without her. I miss the time when we were shouting special attacks all the time in the local park.

It's just a typical park with trees, ponds and grass fields. And also at its center the water fountain where I always pushed Irina and Ise in.

But there was nothing interesting these days.

Now, I am a 8 years old and I'm on the way to my kendo activity.

You must be thinking, since when am I doing kendo. Well, it's quite simple.

One day, I was with my family shopping for some kinds of stuff and on the way, we passed by a dojo and we could hear some people fighting.

I got interested so I asked my parents if I could wait for them here while they were going shopping.

Then after asking the master of the dojo who accepted, I stayed to see their training.

I got asked if I was interested in joining them which I did. Well, I was more interested in if I could beat people's ass.

You thought I could beat some people's ass but it was I, my own ass who was beaten by the master himself as the other people presents were not students but challengers.

And so, once my parents finished to buy what they need and came to take me.

I told them that I wanted to join the dojo because I became interested.

No, it was not because I wanted my revenge and no, I didn't use the puppy eyes.

You have no proofs.

And this is why I'm going to the dojo which was quite close to the local market.

I couldn't get Ise to join me because he wasn't interested and for another reason.

I couldn't help but to be proud of him when he told me that reason … as an otaku.

* * *

_\- Mini Flashback -_

"But I don't want to, I prefer watching Dragso-Ball! And in the next episode, there is the tournament of Perfect Celery so I don't want to miss !" he yelled with pure determination.

* * *

_\- Back to the present -_

I couldn't help but to shed a tear. You grown-up well, Ise. Well, he has a big heart, kind to nearly everyone except bullies but they have to face me.

But like every kid, he is very excitable and naïve. Well, he is my cute little brother.

The problem is that when Ise will meet that famous old man that transformed him in the "Super Pervert". I don't really want to think about it.

It didn't help that our parents are also perverts, big perverts. I didn't want to hear by accident that we were procreated on the dinner table. That was too much for my pure and innocent mind.

There was also the fact that Mom has threatened Dad do get a vasectomy because she didn't want to give birth to more children. That was the fatal blow. Ise playing at Street Fighter and lose didn't help. Fucking system voice.

But well other than that, they are good parents that I am happy to have.

Gorou Hyoudou, our father is an ordinary office worker. We can tell that Ise looks like him, for example his hairstyle and color.

He always reads his newspaper in the morning while having breakfast with us, but if you look a little closer.

He watches over us with a small smile hidden by his newspapers.

He often took me fishing with him and Ise, but recently it was only me and my father who left. I do not know what happened between Ise and Dad, but I hope it was not so bad. He looked a little sad.

Miki Hyoudou, a full-time housewife. Our mother is an excellent cook, sorry, previous Mom but this one is better than you. If she is not doing some chores or going shopping.

She is often where she can see us. Even if she's reading some erotic light novel.

How do I know, you say. Even if I can't read all kanjis, there are pictures.

But we brothers are blessed by them, loving us always discreetly. A parent's love knows no bounds, eh.

I wonder if this is the blessing Elder Grah has given me. Mmh, no, knowing the old pervert, I do not think so, but it wouldn't bother me.

Seeing the dojo not too far away, I cleared out my thought.

This dojo was quite old but that is not the reason why they didn't have any students.

It's the master itself the reason for that. Master Anotsuchi Owen is a buffed old man with short white hair with white beard and mustache.

If I was to describe him into a word, it would be "Demon".

He is so hot-blooded and is quite hardcore. Despite his age which I know is over 90, he can still beat people's ass like it was a chore.

While it's a kendo dojo, he's teaching me the art of the sword.

He didn't have a style in particular. When I asked him why, he just said that knowing how to kick peoples ass is good enough and that he didn't need one.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed as I open the door.

"Hello, Sakuya-kun." Someone greeted me when I entered the dojo.

It was Anotsuchi Murayama, Master Owen's granddaughter. I remembered her as one member of the kendo club of Kuoh Academy from the anime.

She has long brown hair that she attached in a ponytail and light brown eyes. If I had to say, she looks like a younger version of my mother with a lighter coloration of hair.

"Hello, Murayama-san. How are you today ?"

"I'm fine but you know, it's the first time that someone had stayed that long with grandpa. I'm quite surprised."

"He may be a spartan, but he knows what he does." Yeah, thanks to Master, I have quite a lean body.

But well, for someone of my age, I'm quite strong. What can I say, no pain, no gain ?

While I was speaking mundane things with Murayama, a loud voice resonated in the center of the dojo.

**"******You idiot! What are you doing wasting your time! Go change yourself immediately !"****

Oh, dear Master. Please don't look at me like I was your prey.

Hurrying changing to my uniform, a black shitagi,a white kosode and hakama, a pair of black tabi, and a black obi.

"Here, Master, I'm re-" "You idiot! You took to much time preparing yourself! You should be quicker than that! Now give me 100 push-ups! Be grateful that you're still a child or it would have been 500 !"

Master and his hard generosity, I wonder just what the hell is his routine.

"Grandpa, please calm down and think of your age. If you keep being like that, your blood vessels might blow someday."

"No need to worry, granddaughter of mine. I take plenty of DHA with a fish-centered diet. I ear rye bread full of fiber, and I also get my polyphenols from almonds..."

"Master is really taking his health seriously..." Yeah, Master Owen is a health nut.

"If you can still speak, should I increase the difficulty of your training, no, I will! Give me 100 more and I shall train you myself !" he said while hitting the floor with his shinai. Wait, is that a crack on the floor...

In the whole neighborhood, you could hear an effeminate scream which was an weekly recurrence.

* * *

"Argh, Master really did a mess with my body." Groaning with my injuries bandaged, I was walking in the direction of my house.

But when I arrived to the local park, I saw a group of children sitting in the ground listening to an old man who was sitting on the water fountain. Ah, Ise is among the children on the ground.

Curious, I approached them and heard the old speaking ... only to facepalm after hearing the first sentence.

"Listen well, youngster. Oppai is much more sacred than you can imagine."

Great, just fucking great. So it's today that Ise will lose his innocence.

"We, people, wouldn't exist in this world without Oppai. Oppai is the sources of life and the mother of everything. If it weren't for Oppai, we could have died. A baby when born must drink from his mother's Oppai. And so, Oppai is also a mother's love for their children. Even gods love Oppai."

Just what am I hearing. Is that a new cult or just plain brainwashing.

**"You could say that ******OPPAI IS UNIVERSE ITSELF ******!"**

… Is it me or why are all the children presents looking at him as if the old man was God itself.

"Odin-sama! Here you are !" An elderly woman with a deep blue colored robe appeared... Wait, Odin.

"Ah, Göndul. I was teaching those children the beauties of Oppai." An old man with long grey hair, and a matching beard. A monocle over his left eye ...

Oh fuck, it's really him! Why the hell is a Norse god in Kuoh for Grah's sake ?!

"Well, children, it is time for me to go to the Promised Land." "No, Odin-sama. We have to return to Asgard! We don't have the time to go to some of your "Oppai Club"!".

And there I watch them go arguing with each other, I could only think of one question.

With Odin and Elder Grah, are all gods perverts or what ?!

My thoughts were interrupted by someone tugging on my sleeve.

On my side was Ise with his eyes, sparkling like he found the truth of the world.

"Sakuya, did you hear the old man! Oppai is really great !"

Ise, please don't look at me with those eyes. I don't know what I should do now!

I could only smile at my brother who had just awakened the perverted blood in our family.

"I should tell to Dad and Mom what I learned !"

"Ise, wai-" And there he goes. Great. A godly pervert just gave birth to a super pervert.

I started to follow after him.

* * *

_\- Hyoudou Residence -_

When I returned home, I didn't expect to see my parents arguing about who was the most perverted between the two. Please, I don't want to hear what you did in the past or your fetish.

Tuning out their discussions, I went upstairs to the second floor then to my room. After taking some clothes and a towel, I then directed myself to the bathroom.

Then after washing myself than sitting in the bathtub until I let my body until my jaw sink in the water.

I couldn't help to think about what will happen in the future. I may have watched the anime but I couldn't remember all of the details.

Only the mains events and what to say, I don't have any powers and I don't know what kind of blessing Elder Grah gave me.

Now, I'm just an ordinary human who just knows a bit of the future and if I change something, I can say goodbye canon. Heck, with me being born, it must have changed something.

With that in mind, I fell asleep in the bathtub.

* * *

_\- A few months later -_

It's been a few months since the evolution of Ise, he acts perfectly to what I remember of the anime.

Every time we accompany our mother go shopping, he just stared at the breasts of all the women nearby.

Looks like he's a detector now but he's still as nice as before.

If a person needs help, he does not hesitate to go help him.

But hey, if it's a young woman with a chest. His eyes are a little distracted.

Now, here I am trying to find him. Since a few days, he is often outside trying to find some erotic books.

I couldn't believe myself when I first saw him holding that sort of book and the situation.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

As I returned from my tort- training, I made a detour via the commercial district. There is nothing better than eating sweets when you're tired.

I was walking beside a river on my way to home. I saw Ise being attacked by two kids under a bridge.

They were around our age, one was a nerd with black hair and glasses while the other was a shaved boy.

Angry, I took my shinai and destroyed those cunts with them running away crying for their mothers.

"Ise, are you okay? Did they did something to you ?" When I talked to him, he raised his gaze to see me in front of him.

And then, he did one of the biggest smiles I ever saw on his face while showing me something he had with his hands.

"Sakuya, look! I found this treasure and I protected it from the nerd and the baldy from before !"

It was an erotic book. They were fighting over an erotic book with Ise trying to protect it with his body...

"Ise, just don't change." And stay my foolish but lovable little brother. I could do nothing but to pat him on his head.

* * *

_\- Back to the present -_

Now, Ise is addicted to searching for more of those books. What he is doing? Playing EroBook Go or something?

After looking in all the places I could think of. Under the bridge, behind the school or in the closet in our parents bedroom.

I could not find Ise, so I decided to go to my last destination, the forest.

After searching for a moment, I found an unused building in the middle of the forest.

It looked like a factory. As I approached, I heard some strange sounds.

Although I was scared, I was a little curious and there was a small possibility that Ise was reading porn mags again.

While exploring the building silently, I found the source of the noise.

It was a monster eating a person. The sight almost made me want to throw up.

I stuck my hands on my mouth to avoid making noise.

It was a giant toad-like creature. It was at least 2 meters for how it was towering over his victim.

It possessed two angler fish like glowing feelers on his head with some stalactite on it.

I tried to escape the most discreetly possible but my feet knocked away a glass bottle.

As I saw the monster stop eating and looked in my direction, our eyes met and I just ran.

As I was trying to run away, I could hear this monster coming after me while laughing.

****"Haha! Look what we have here! A new toy !"****I couldn't escape him, even if I were in my old body, he's too fast.

****"Please, entertain me before I'll kill you slowly! Haha !"****It started to launch icicles on me that I tried to dodge but they were too fast.

They were not touching me but barely enough to give some cuts. But I think that 's what that monster wanted. To see me become desperate which he did. To see the Ultimate Despair.

Once I got out of the building and started to go in the forest, I looked back to see the monster not present only to be tackled on my side, making me to be propelled on several trees.

"Ah... ah..." I can't move, it hurts, it hurts so much. I had never been hit by a car before, but I felt like I was hit by a truck.

****"Haha! Looks like it's GAME OVER! But now that I am satisfied. I wonder what taste you have. "****

"No, stay back ..." I tried to get away from this monster just to find myself with a tree behind my back.

****"Do not worry, I'll just savor you slowly. You will only feel the pain for a little while!"**** He said, drooling as he approached me.

"No..." I murmured, crying desperately.

No ...

I don't want to die ...

I don't want to die here!

**I DON'T WANT TO DIE !**

I felt something pulse inside me, giving me strength, but I ignored it to glare at the monster in front of me.

**"******I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WON'T DIE HERE !"****

**"******SHUT UP AND BE MY FOOD ALREADY !"****

With him charging at me with his jaw wide open and me glaring at him with all my strenght.

**"******I WANT TO LIVE !"****

Something exploded inside me and I could only see light around me.

As the light began to fade, there were several swords coming from the ground around me.

They all pierced the body of this monster who had his mouth wide open a few inches from my head.

**"Impossible, how..."** It was its last words before the swords disappeared and his body collapsed on the ground.

Tired as I am, I felt nothing. Just the need to sleep.

**"Oh, looks like the frog was killed! And by a pathetic human child!"**

As I heard some voices, I raised my head but as exhausted as I am, I could only distinct their shapes.

Three... no four. I tried to crawl away but I had no strength anymore.

**"******DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT CHILD!"****

As another voice made its appearance, four scream filled with pain followed after.

I tried to look back to see a young man with blonde hair and green eyes. He has an outfit similar to the one Irina's father used to wear.

Then he must be an priest but why is he here.

With that last though, as I started to lose conscious, I couldn't hear the worried voice calling for me.

* * *

****A/N : And that was the second chapter of Hallowed Blade.****

****And what I wanna say first is Thank you for your welcome.****

****Your review makes me happy and those who were either giving me suggestion or criticism, thank you.****

****I will try to learn more to make a good fiction for many to enjoy.****

****But, as I'm in college, I won't be able to post chapters that often.****

****And a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.****

****And now, I will try to answer to the review.****

****Narutoxasuna25 : Thank you again, well Sakuya was blessed, not really possessed.****

****I will keep in mind the harem suggestion.****

****I don't really know what P.D means but you will see in a near future.****

****Rain Sennin : Thank you again, I hope you back a fantastic day.****

****frankieu : Thank you, I hope that what I am going to write will satisfy you.****

****AscheriitXL : Thank you but it is only the prologue, it was only centered on Sakuya's birth and his earliest childhood. He won't really have an impact on the world for now if that is what you mean by world building.****

****JMWB100 : Thank you and please look to the comment to AscheriitXL.****

****Zephyr47 : Thank you for your comments and the suggestion.****

****OrnsteinDragonSlayer : Thank you for your review but you suggest using what with my grammar problems. Is there a word missing ?****

****lio4567892012 : Thank you for your comment.****

****Lord of Cinder : First, yes, Sakuya is a gentle and quiet person but he is more than that. Other parts of his personality will be shown in time.****

****Second, Ise may be enough *cough* Super Pervert *cough* but well, Sakuya will have a harem.****

****I won't do lemons so it will mostly be off-screen or some fluffy stuff.****

****Third, I'm not really mixing, there won't be any characters from other animes or games. Well, for now, I only have one as an antagonist but they won't be more than four or five characters since we don't have any informations of their DxD-version.****

****As for being a devil, watch out for the future.****

****Four : I have something similar but I won't say if it will one of those blades you cited.****

****I hope that chapter pleased you! See you later!****


	3. I wanna pop some swords!

****Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.****

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

_Chapter 2 –__I wanna pop some swords!_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

"_**I WANT TO LIVE !"**_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT CHILD !"**_

When I opened my eyes, I saw a familiar ceiling. Looking around, I realized that I was in the abandoned church.

It was a Protestant church, it was run by Irina's family until they went to England.

Although my body was sore, I tried to get up.

"Hey, you should stay on your back. Your wounds are not healed yet."

Hearing a voice coming from my left, I turned quickly to only suffer because of my injuries.

"Ouch..." "See, I told you, now lie down."

As he helped me, I took the opportunity to identify the person who saved me.

He was a handsome young man who must be in his early twenties. He had blond hair and green eyes that shine like emeralds.

He also wore a priest cloth just like Irina's father.

"Wh-Who are you ?" I said with my voice a little dry.

"My name is Dulio Gesualdo. You can call me Dulio, here some water."

"Ah, thank you and I'm Sakuya."

After thanking him, I took the glass of water from his hand and drunk it in one go.

"Are you okay, you did get a mean blowback there." Oh yeah!

"Hey, what was that before, what were these monst-" "Calm down, I will explain everything, okay."

With that, I took a deep breath before focusing on him.

"First, what do you know about mythology ?" Should I try to play the clueless child, I don't know but I tried to give the less information possible of what I knew from the anime.

"About God and thing like that ?" I asked with him nodding at me.

"Well, there is God who created humans with some naked angels shooting arrows over them, right." With that, he just looked at me with a disturbed smile.

"It's not really right but what if I told you that they really exist."

"I just got attacked by a giant frog who was shooting icicles at me." I deadpanned at him.

"Oh right. But let me explain you the history of these monsters. Just listen, if you want to ask a question, wait until the end. Okay." I nodded at him with him, taking a deep breath before talking.

"Well, I'll quickly simplify the story.

Once upon a time, God created angels which were led by four more powerful angels called Seraphim. They were Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael.

But some of them did not obey the rules that God imposed and so they were banished from Heaven and they became fallen angels.

The difference between angels and fallen is that their wings are black.

They formed a group named Grigori which was led by one of the most perverted angels, Azazel.

But a fallen angel, in particular, has become a devil.

His name was Lucifer and he became the first devil in history.

Over time, new kinds of devils have appeared and they became a new race with as their leaders, four devils who are called the Four Great Satans with Lucifer as one of them.

And one day, there was an event called "The Great War".

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels eventually warred against one another.

I do not know how long it lasted but in the end, the Four Great Satans were killed.

Then the war stopped because it had almost driven all of them to extinction and eventually settled into a cold war.

And God, who was afraid that devils or fallen angels would attack humans, create some items called "Sacred Gears" so that they can defend themselves.

And the monsters that attacked you today were Devils." And so, he quickly explained the history of the Three Factions. Well, it was really short and simplified.

"So, do you have any questions ?" Well, I have quite a few one.

"Well, what are you? I know you are a priest. I knew someone who often wore those kinds of clothes. But why are you fighting those monsters."

"Like you said, I'm a priest. But more specifically, I'm an exorcist. We are a member of the Church who is tasked with killing Devils, Fallen Angels and other Demonic Creatures that can potentially harm people."

"I see, then what about the swords that appeared around me ?" I was quite tired so I don't remember the details. Dulio put his hand on his chin while frowning a bit.

"Well, I think that was a Sacred Gear." A Sacred Gear with swords, so either it is Blade Blacksmith or Sword Birth.

"How can I use it ?" Hurry, I wanna pop some swords!

"First, raise your hand then close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

Okay, if it's for this type of Sacred Gear, I can only think of three persons...

Alright, I choose you, King.

"Then imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

When he has Ea then.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." I got up ignoring the pain on my body.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

And so, as if I had Ea in my hand, I brandished it toward the ceiling.

And then...

"**DIE! MONGREL !" **And like that, shining swords emerged from the ground all around me.

"Woah, so it was Blade Blacksmith. But was the mongrel comment really necessary ?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't directed at you. It was the catchphrase of who I chose." He deadpanned at me at my answer.

"Well, I don't really care. As you can see, your Sacred Gear "Blade Blacksmith" has the ability to create swords. They can have different attributes like a fire sword or a lightning one but it will depends on what you want the moment you activate your Sacred Gear." Oh, so I can have any elementary weapon as long I can think of it.

"Also, the swords you create are all Holy Swords which make them effective against Devil and other creatures." He explained as I tried to create some swords.

As I focused toward my hand, a magical circle appeared and a sword emerged from it.

"Wow..." I could only say that completely forgetting that Dulio was in the same piece like me.

Dulio POV

How weird...

We have a Blade Blacksmith user at the Vatican but why are Sakuya's swords possess much more holy energy in them?

They do not equal to the Excalibur's fragment but they are nearly at the same level.

I can feel the sacred energy stored in him, but it is really small. If I had not taken the time to look, I couldn't have noticed this small amount of energy.

For now, I can only think of one thing but the question is who.

Who gave Sakuya their blessing as I'm sure he is a pure human.

"Hey, Sakuya." I called him only to be surprised. Did he forget that I was here?

"Tell me, you told me that you once knew a priest, right ?" He nodded at me.

"Could you tell me his name ?"

"His name is Touji Shidou." The wielder of Hauteclere. No, it couldn't be him.

"Is there anyone else from the church you could remember ?" He seems lost in his thought until for some reason, he started to blush.

"I don't know her name but she was a sister and because of her clothes. I could remember only her face."

"That's fine, could you describe her ?" Why did you starting to play with your fingers...

"Well, she had beautiful blond hair, light blue eyes which looks like the sky, her smile which seemed to glow like the sun, she had a soft voice and kindness that could melt people..." That's quite the description, it looks like someone has a crush.

But I could only think of one person who corresponds with that description.

Sakuya POV

Just why am I telling all that !?

"Um, Dulio, could you forget all that?" I asked him with my most destructive weapon, the puppy eyes attack!

"Sorry, after that declaration which was quite cute just like your face like now, I can't forget anymore." What with that smirk!

As I was thinking of a method to make him forget.

Some magical circles appeared in the air and some swords emerged from them.

"Sakuya, what are you doing ?" He asked me with a sweatdrop.

"Trying to make you forget everything. FIRE!" And like that, the swords flew toward him but he dodged them.

"Tsk." Missed but as I think about it. It looks like I got my own Gate of Babylon.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you. I'll try." He murmured the last part and I couldn't hear it.

"Hey, Sakuya. I'll be frank with you, will you come to the Vatican with me." What ... I didn't catch that.

"Can you repeat ?" "Will you come with me to the Vatican and become an exorcist ?"

He repeated a second time.

"Why? Because I have a Sacred Gear ?" "Yes and because of a hunch." A hunch, seriously...

But being at the Vatican can help me, they could train me. If I'm lucky enough, I could get an Excalibur.

Although there are advantages and disadvantages, I'd like to take the chance but...

"Even if I wanted, I'm just a child and I'm sure my parents wouldn't approve of that."

"Don't worry, I have my method to convince people." He said with a thumbs-up with a grin.

"But first, can we eat something. I'm hungry." Tapping his belly, I could only stare at him.

_\- Ramen Restaurant -_

"So, this is Ramen, it looks good. Thanks for the meal." He started to eat his ramen like he didn't eat for a while.

"Hey, Dulio?" "Mmh ?" He looked at me while slurping his noodles.

"Why did you become an exorcist?" He seemed lost in his thought until he swallowed all his noodles.

"Well, my parents were killed in a civil war in my country. Then I entered and lived in a church. At this time, I awakened my Sacred Gear. Since then, I trained to become an exorcist, even if I didn't wish for it." He said looking at his broth.

"Then why are you still an exorcist, couldn't you just leave."

"Well, I could but I didn't do it because being an exorcist, in fact, helped me to do my dream."

I could only look at him with wonder. And then, he looked straight into my eyes.

"What I want to do is go around the world and research all the types of food that exist. And then give them to the orphans and the children who come from the churches. They are like brothers and sisters to me. That's why I would like them to eat the best kind of food that exists."

After hearing his dream, I could only look at him with respect. His dream is not something he wants for himself but for other people.

"I wonder if I could have a dream like your own ?" I murmured while staring at my bowl.

Then, I felt a hand patting my head. "It's fine, you are still young so you still have the time to search for what you want to do."

And then, I made my decision. Slurping all my left noodles and drinking my broth in one go.

"Dulio, I want to go to the Vatican, so please, convince my parents." I looked straight at his eyes with him meeting mine.

"Okay, I'll convince your parents, but after eating desserts. Of course. " " You can still eat ... "

_\- Outside of the Hyoudou Residence -_

"Sakuya, stay with Dulio, okay. Be careful." "Sakuya, listen well to what he says." "Sakuya, you will make a harem in another country, that's so cool." Mom, Dad, thank you for worrying about me but Ise, is there only oppai and harem in your head now.

"Yes, I will listen to _Dulio-nii-chan." _I said stressing the last part.

"It should be fine, and . And I heard from Sakuya that you are friend with the Shidous family. If you want, I could call them right now." said Dulio with his cellphone in his hand trying to calm my parents.

"No, it should be fine. You see, Sakuya is quite mature for his age but he's quite reserved and he doesn't have many friends." said mom while hugging me close to her with me, returning the gesture.

"If he trusts you, that is enough for us to trust you with our Sakuya." said dad while patting my head. I couldn't help to blush.

"Hey! You! If you hurt my big bro, I'll come and beat your ass !" Ise tried to threatened Dulio who could only look at him with a chuckle.

"I see, you have a very loving family, Sakuya." He looked at us with a warm smile.

"Yes, and I'm happy to have this one..." I murmured with my face still glued on my mother's stomach.

"Do you still have something to say to them before we go ?"

"Mom, dad, Ise, no matter where I am, just know that I will always love you and miss you all."

"Of course, It will be the same for us." "Sakuya, our house will always be yours too, so when you can. Come visit us." "Don't worry, Sakuya. We will see each other again. After all, you always keep your promise !" They all said to me while doing a family hug. I am really blessed with the best family I could ask.

"Then, I'm going." """Be safe !"""

After having them seeing me off and walked a bit with Dulio, he patted my head again.

"You don't have to hold back your tears, you are loved by such a family." As he said that, I started to sob.

"It is fine for me to cry if I'm happy ?" Even if I'm not supposed to exist in this world.

"Yes, it's fine." And with that, I couldn't hold back myself and let my tears roll my face with the biggest smile I did in this entire life.

_\- In the plane -_

Dulio POV

As I looked at Sakuya sleeping, I couldn't help but to be happy for him. He must not be aware but he already has found his goal.

When he looked at his family, there was only pure love and his eyes were the eyes of a protector, someone who swore to protect what he cherished with all his might.

For now, I can only wish for the best for him.

And with that, he also fell asleep.

_\- Rome's airport -_

"Hey, Dulio. I just thought about it but I don't know how to speak Italian ! What should I do, saying "Vongola" or "Mario" ?!" I was a little panicked.

"Ah, don't worry. Let's stop here, I'll teach you a spell that gives you a sort of magic translator." He said pointing toward a sweet shop.

"Oh, I see. So can Humans use magic ?" I was a little intrigued.

"Yes, Humans can use magic just like people like Angels or Devils but the way they do it is different."

"Different ?"

"Well, for Humans to use magic, they have to use equations to do magic. You must have the knowledge to create and control the equation. And if you know your stuff, it will be more like "If If I do this, this will happen". While Angels and Devils only have to imagine what they want and create a magical circle to do magic."

"So, I have to study maths if I want to do magic." "Yep." Shit... Looks like I have no choice but to work hard.

"Here, this is the formula to the translation spell." He said showing to me while I tried to recreate it.

While walking and managing to activate the spell, I could hear other people speaking Japanese but it seems that it doesn't affect the written language.

As I was thinking, Dulio went inside a church I didn't notice. I started to hurry myself running after him.

Following Dulio, I couldn't help but to be astonished by the inside. So much color white everywhere and some gold furniture. My eyes hurt so much.

"Dulio, here you are." A voice resonated in the hallway. In front of us is a young woman in her early 20s.

According to the clothes she is wearing, she is a sister. She has blond hair and blue eyes.

At her side is a girl of my age, she has long blue hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, Griselda, I'm back from my mission."

"I can see that but who is the child ?" She said looking at me.

"He is Sakuya, a boy I found in Japan. He has the Sacred Gear "Blade Blacksmith" and I proposed him if he wanted to be an exorcist." The fact that I have a Sacred Gear made Griselda raised an eyebrow while the blue-haired kid looked shocked.

"I see. Tell me, Sakuya. Why did you accept Dulio's proposition to become an exorcist." I didn't really know what I want to do but I know one thing.

"I want to become stronger. When I was nearly killed by a Devil, Dulio saved me and I wanted to look like him. He looked like a hero." It was a little exaggerated but it should do.

With that answer, Griselda looked at Dulio who was looking elsewhere. Why are his ears red?

"I see. I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Griselda Quarta, just like Dulio, I am an exorcist.

While Dulio will be your ward, I will be your instructor." I nodded at her as she explained.

"Also, this young girl is my ward. Her name is Xenovia. She is 8 years old." So she's Xenovia. So, she had long hair as a kid. A shame, I like long hair over short one like the one she had in the anime.

"Well, I have to go make my report. See you later." Like that, Dulio left us leaving me alone with those two persons.

"Well, I assume that Dulio didn't tell you anything about the training we do, isn't that right?" I nodded at her making her sighing.

"I will explain only once so listen well.

As an exorcist, you will have to train your body, how to use magic, swordsmanship. That's the basic curriculum.

You may learn other things like how to recite verses during a fight or how to create holy water or how to use a gun but it is optional." She explained to me.

"Since you have Blade Blacksmith, you will learn how to use it and become better. We have another future exorcist who has the same Sacred Gear as you. You can ask her for help." I nodded while trying to think who was that person.

"For now, follow me. We will go to the training ground." She started to leave with Xenovia following after her.

After reaching the training ground, Griselda gave me and Xenovia a wooden sword each.

"Sakuya, I want to see how you fair in battle. So, I want you to fight against Xenovia. Of course, Sacred Gear is banned from this fight." She said with me looking at the two of them.

In the anime, Xenovia was the definition of a muscle head. While she was fast, she privileged power.

All I can do is to hope that the torture I got from Master Owen will help.

And so, we separated from each other waiting for Griselda to tell us to begin.

"Begin!"

With that, Xenovia charged straight at me. I took my stance and waited for her to come.

Griselda POV

As I saw Dulio's ward fight against mine, I could see that it is not his first fight against someone.

He seems to have been taught basic swordsmanship and he is fast enough to react to Xenovia.

As Xenovia charged at him with excessive power, he would evade with quickness and counter.

Even if Xenovia is better than him in term of power if she can't touch him. She will never win.

For a former civilian, he has a good base. And I wonder how he will improve with his Sacred Gear.

But just like Xenovia, he has much more to learn and to train himself.

I just hope Xenovia will finally learn that strength isn't everything in a fight.

I think it's time to end this spar.

"Stop!"

Sakuya POV

As Griselda yelled to stop, I froze in place only to be headbutted by a distracted Xenovia making us fall on the ground.

"Ouch, are you okay?" She nodded at me.

"If you two are okay, then stand up." Said Griselda coming toward us.

"First, I will say what I thought about you two. Sakuya, it is clear that you have been taught by someone in the art of swordsmanship and you have some good reflexes and speed. But you will have to train more physically as you lack in term of strength.

Xenovia, how many times did I tell you that strength isn't everything in a fight. As you can see, you couldn't touch Sakuya a single time because your attacks were too predictable and slow.

That will be all for today, come with us, Sakuya. I will show you where you will be living."

"Yes." And with that, me and Xenovia followed Griselda.

"Next time, I will win." I heard Xenovia murmur next to me while looking at me.

"I'll be waiting for the next spar." I replied which made her smile a little.

**A/N: ****And that was the third chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Well, I tried to make a proper fight scene but I found out I suck too much.**

**So, forgive me for not giving you all a proper fight.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**frankieu: Thank you with the review. What can we say, cliff is the biggest weapon for writers.**

**IvaXter: Thank you. As you can read, he has like Jeanne, Blade Blacksmith. As the Balance Breaker, I have another in mind.**

**Honestly, Unlimited Blade Works is too overused when it comes to Sacred Gear like Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth. **

**GGPD: Thanks, well he will mess them up in a good way. **

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Narutoxasuna25: Honestly, like I said to the previous comments, people will always try to mix Blade Blacksmith and Sword birth to Emiya Shirou's magecraft because he is more famous.**

**BloodRaven46: I always thought that was her given name. Well, she was only a minor character so don't worry about small details.**

**Guest (chapter 1): We shall proclaim Khaos in the world and tort- train our brothers.**

**Itsuki Minami1: Thank you, none taken. Well, I can say that Sakuya won't be a reincarnated devil. The fiction won't be canon as I planned a different ending with another plot. For the harem, I completely forgot to post it but as you can see, some girls from Ise will be with Sakuya.**

**Alstao: Well, Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth are quite similar to Gate of Babylon.**

**Change the ripple of GoB by magic circle and weapons you have in stocks with the one you create with your imagination.**

**You can say that those two Sacred Gear are a rip-off of GoB.**

**Dragonsayianblue: He won't be a devil but he will not only paired with Irina.**

**Guest (Chapter 2) : I knew Grayfia was based from her but I didn't knew she hated the name. It give me an idea. Wait until they met properly.**


	4. I shouldn't tempt fate or Murphy now

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter_ _3 - I shouldn't tempt fate or Murphy now_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_Next time, I will win."_

"_I'll be waiting for the next spar."_

* * *

It's been one year since I became Dulio's ward and an apprentice exorcist.

I often trained with Xenovia by Griselda since Dulio was often called to duty and couldn't take care of me.

Well, when Dulio came back from missions, it was often to give us dishes that came from the country where he was.

Sometimes, he would train me into hand-to-hand combat or tell me some stories of his adventures to spend some time with me before he's called again by the church to another mission.

When he has a long break from missions which is quite rare, he invited me to go visit some church facilities and give food to the children who live in there.

You can tell from the face of the children when they saw Dulio's face that he did this for a long time now. They smiled at him then jump on him while laughing. Great respect for him.

Xenovia is a calm and serious girl with few words. While she can be very blunt, she is nice to hang out with.

When she learned that she is older than me, she wanted me to listen to what she say because she is the oldest one. Well, child mentality.

Even if the only thing she would ask is to spar with her which I obviously didn't refuse.

I won't miss a chance to improve myself. After many spars done with her, my swordsmanship has become more sharper.

But Xenovia's problems, for one, is that she is a power idiot. She rarely uses her head when fighting and always tries to defeat me with pure power and strength.

While she is stronger than me, I'm still faster than her. But with Griselda's training, I slowly but surely started to get closer to Xenovia's level of strength.

When I remembered of Master Owen's training and comparing it to Griselda's, Master Owen was a sheep to Griselda who was a true demon.

Every day, she will make us surpass our limits, running around the city, push-ups, sit-ups, squats and there is more... while wearing magical enchanted weights.

For Griselda, that is only the warm-up. Then, she will make us fight either between me and Xenovia or sometimes us against her.

Once she is satisfied and us tired, she will make us study how to use magic and general studies. Yes, even as an exorcist, you still have to learn subjects like at school.

Griselda may look like a good person, always acting polite and smiling at us. But I could see the mirth behind her kind eyes but she's scary so I won't say anything.

Xenovia once told me that as punishment for disobeying her. Griselda tripled her training program with the weight of her magical weights doubled. I'm sure I'm not a masochist so I'll pass.

At first, it was tough but I caught the pace after two weeks of training. Did I tell you that we have our weights for 24 hours and 7 days?

But other than that, I could say I'm proud of my progress in magic. In Griselda's class, we are being taught some basic spell like dimensional magic to store object. I got my inventory.

She also teaches us how to make a spell circle to use magic. When I say us, I mean me. Xenovia has no interest in using magic, as I quote her "Cutting people is the best way".

When I have time outside of training, sparring with Xenovia, spending time with Dulio.

To use magic, one must make an equation which will result in a formula that is the spell circle and then dumped some magical power in it to power the spell.

And to activate the spell, you can either activate it mentally or by a verbal incantation.

But if the equation is wrong or the amount of magical power dumped is too great, one can lost his own life. To learn magic is to walk with death.

And so, I'm supervised by Griselda when I want to create some spells.

For now, I'm working on lightning magic since it seems that I'm better with that element but I can only electrify my hand just to give a shock for now.

I have so many ideas on how to use lightning magic based on anime I saw in my previous life but for now, I can only focus on the basic.

Either way, it will take some times and precaution to make those spells.

As for my Sacred Gear, let's say I got some help from someone.

"**SA-CHAN!**" Well, when you spoke about her, here she comes and running at full force toward me.

"Sa-chan! Here you are!" "Ouf... please, let go of me. Jeanne."

Yes, the person who has the same Sacred Gear as me was Jeanne, the one who possesses the soul of Joan and future member of the Hero Faction.

"No, as your older sister, you have to listen to what I say and I want you to let me hug you."

And she is my self-proclaimed older sister, you may be lost but here is how we met.

* * *

_\- Flashback six months ago -_

"Hey, Dulio. Who is that person who has the same Sacred Gear as me?" I asked him when he told me if I had gone to see that rumored person to help me train with my Sacred Gear which I kinda neglected overtraining my swordsmanship and body.

"You don't know, then follow me. Let's go see her." "Hey, wait for me." And like that, I followed Dulio to meet my future trainer.

After walking for a bit, we arrived at a meadow filled with flowers. I think I will love that place.

"Hey, Jeanne! Are you here?!" I heard Dulio screaming for someone. Jeanne, where have I heard that name.

"Ha, Dulio. I'm here !" Someone replied from far away and the sound of steps was heard.

Then a girl appeared in front of us, she looked older than I and Xenovia, at least one year older than us.

She has long blond hair and sky blue eyes like the sister from three years ago but not as beautiful as her.

"Hey, it's been a long time. Hey, who is he?" She said after seeing me.

"He's Sakuya, I found him in Japan. He has the same Sacred Gear as you so I was thinking if you could train him. Hey, introduce yourself."

"Good morning, I am Sakuya. Nice to meet you." I bowed at her and then she took my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jeanne. Nice to meet you. Hey, how old are you ?" She said smiling at me while holding them but my mind was elsewhere.

Why is she here?! She is a future member of the Hero Faction! Did she get excommunicated?! How?!

Many questions passed through my mind but I smiled at her to hide my nervosity.

"I am 8 years old." "I am 10 this year, so I'm your superior. Don't worry, I'll treat you nice."

"Great. Now that the introductions are done. Wanna eat something? My treats."

"Yeah!" I nodded while Jeanne jumped in the air when Dulio proposed to treat us.

As we walked and talked about mundane thing. "Ah, look. It's the Maiden Jeanne and Lord Dulio."

A few whispers and whispers are made around us. While Dulio seemed to go every day, Jeanne was a little uncomfortable.

* * *

_\- Timeskip in the Flashback -_

Three months after knowing Jeanne and her helping with my Sacred Gear, I found her agreeable to hang with but I always found her uncomfortable when people talk about her.

So I decided to approach it when we were alone in the meadow.

"Hey, Jeanne. Can I ask a question?" "Sure." She smiled at me like everything was alright.

"Why did you get uncomfortable when they spoke about you?" With that, her smile fell and she stared at her knees.

"Do you know about me? About my title?" At her question, I nodded no, after all, there wasn't any background on Jeanne in the anime.

"Well, you see, I'm carrying the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc, in me. So, when people from the Church found about it, they declared me like I was the second coming of Joan.

So when they call me things like Maiden, I often feel like they don't worship me because of what I am but only because of what I'm carrying. That I am just Joan's second coming..." She started to sob. Alright, I'm starting to feel bad now.

So I moved to hug her in my arms which shocked her.

"That's just stupid. You are not Joan, you're Jeanne." Then I looked straight in her wet eyes capturing all of her attention.

"Listen, Jeanne. You've helped me with a lot of things these past three months.

Even if you're childish, you're fun to hang out with and I love spending time with you. You've always offered me, sweets, after you've trained and there's still so much I can say about you.

If you do not know who you are because of those people calling you Joan's second coming then I'll tell you right here, right now.

The person I see in front of me is not Joan. I see one of my best friends, Jeanne!"

After my little declaration, Jeanne just stared at me. For a moment, I panicked, I tried to cheer her but now I didn't know what to do.

Then she hugged me and cried on my chest. I could only hug her back and rub her head.

After crying for a while, she fell asleep. I could only let her sleep on my lap, waiting for her to wake up.

And when she did, she started to say that now, she will be my big sister and that she will take care of me with the brightest smile she did until now leaving me speechless.

* * *

_\- Back to the present -_

After this, she started to join us our training program under Griselda and she also adopted Xenovia as her surrogate younger sister. I won't forget the face Xenovia did when Jeanne called her with her new nickname. "Xe-chan".

If Xenovia is specialized in power then she is specialized in speed. She is even faster than me but I can still follow her speed.

And another type of sparring partner will give me a wider range of experience.

And thanks to Jeanne, I made great progress with my Sacred Gear. I can summon swords either by popping them from the ground or by making a magical circle on the air and having them appeared from them.

Since I could summon swords of different attributes according to my will. I tried to summon swords from other animes but they were not as powerful as their originals. Oh well, as long they work and looks good. I'm happy with it.

When I summon swords from the ground, I can only do it around me but it also serves me as a defensive means but what I'm working on with my Sacred Gear is to keep the magical circle intact around me and keep summoning multiple swords through them instead of one by one.

A kind of submachine gun but with swords. But for now, let's focus on the child on our back.

"So, what is it, Jeanne." I asked her, seeing her humming on my back.

"I heard that some people from the Protestant Church will be coming here." The Protestant church isn't that where Irina and her family are. But there are no chance that she'll come.

"And when will they come?" "In an hour." What... I stared at her eyes, she stared at mine.

I tried to see for an inch of a lie in her eyes but I could see nothing but mirth as she understood what I was trying to do.

I understand that she understood and ended up sighing.

"Why do I learn that only now?" "I though Xenovia would have told you."

"Xenovia, our dear power idiot telling me that kind of thing. You know she is only interested in sparing."

After thinking for a bit, Jeanne could only nod.

"Well, Griselda wants us to go with her to welcome them. Let's go." She took my hand to pulled me with her as I could only shrug my shoulder.

* * *

_\- At the airport -_

"Hey, I also heard there was a girl of your age, what do you think ?" "I don't care as long she's strong enough to spar with us."

As the girl were discussing about the people coming from the Protestant Church, I was speaking to Griselda why they were coming.

It seems that they want their youngest apprentice exorcist to gain more experience by visiting the Vatican and train there for a time period of 3 years.

"It looks like they are here. Please, stand straight and be silent, everyone."

Doing what she instructed and we waited next to her in front of the airport's door to see it open.

But what came first was a familiar voice and chestnut hair I didn't heard or see for 4 years now.

"Sakuya?! What are you doing here?!"

You know, I shouldn't tempt fate or Murphy now.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the fourth chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**This time, a smaller chapter since I got a new game given to me as a present, I will take some time playing on it.**

**I may got some inspiration from it.**

**And the main reason is because it's just better to cut there. I don't want to take to much time on the childhood arc but I will still cover the main point.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**AnimeA55Kicker: His knowledge of Archer and Gilgamesh give him many ideas on how to use his Sacred Gear. If you were to compare Kiba with Sakuya in term of strength, Kiba is a glass sword whose only advantage will be speed because of his knight trait. Sakuya is stronger and durable than him.**

**While their Sacred Gear are a counterpart of each other, how they use it are different.**

**Kiba will primarily use it to equip himself and attack his enemies with the newly created swords meanwhile Sakuya will more use his Sacred Gear like an AOE Spell or a ranged attack.**

**I won't spoil everything but Sakuya will be more powerful than Kiba when canon will begin.**

**Ashborn2271: Sorry to break your hope but he will be quite neutral toward Devil, knowing them from the anime and being influenced by two peoples who don't have a bad opinion towards Devil in general. He will only have a bad one with the Old Faction. **

**With the Gremory and Ise, he will not help them. He will be on his own job only seeing them in a few minor events and some majors one.**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane: Gilgamesh was only a reference because Sakuya could only think of either Emiya Shirou, Archer EMIYA or Gilgamesh when he thought about someone summoning multiple swords. It's like in canon, Ise thought of Goku when he tried to summon his Sacred Gear for the first time. He won't emulate Gilgamesh nor emulate him as his fighting style will be different.**

**I don't feel like giving a second Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith is enough for my opinion.**

**While Erza's versatility comes from the different weapons and armors she has, Sakuya will come from both his Sacred Gear, giving him different elemental weapons to match the situation and his magic that he will improve in the future.**

**But the sub-species Balance Breaker I thought of giving him is quite similar to one of Erza's armor and its power. I won't say which one. Even if I didn't think of her when I first thought about when I created my character sheet.**

**With the "Protector" thing, it's more the fact that Sakuya looked like he could give his life to protect those that he cherish from the point of view of Dulio when he looked at him. Sakuya greatly cherishes his family for giving him a happy early life and being loved by them while knowing he wasn't supposed to exist in the DxD-verse. He thinks that he got more than he deserved and so he will fight to protect the one he loves with all he got.**

**You could compare this to Ichigo Kurosaki's personality of protecting people, even if he only has a big sword. The only "shield" Sakuya will have would be barrier made from magic.**

**The Last Nanaya: I wasn't really thinking when I read about this comment and didn't bother searching.**

**I answered just after finishing working on my college's assignment and receiving my chapter beta-readed so I was quite tired. So sorry about that.**

**Alstao: To be honest, Memory Partition and Thought Acceleration required to consider the human body like an arithmetic unit and doing calculations which is the proof of an Atlas Alchemist. **

**And Sakuya, while he is a reincarnated person, he is not the brightest mind and certainly not a genius. I don't think of him being smart enough to manage to create an equation that can manage to replica those two magecrafts. **

**Even if they are cool. But thanks again for the suggestion and the review. **

**Frankieu: Thanks for the comment. Well, we will see. While he has the perve gene ( I mean, we know that Ise, his parents, and his grandfather are perverts. Not sure about his grandmother. ), he has enough self-control to resist it. If he were a pervert, he would be a closet one.**

**As for God, he watched the anime in his previous world, so he knows. But the God he will often be referencing to will be Elder Grah, the perverted god who killed him by mistake.**

**As for trolling the Angels, with Dulio, who is his guardian, is quite carefree and an easy-going man so you can expect a little of that. **

**Itsuki Minami1: Thank you for the comment. Yes, Xenovia had long hair when she was young but at 8 years old, I just made that up. We only know from the LN that she had long hair when she was 14.**

**The size of the harem really depends on one person see it. We don't have the same estimation when one considers a harem become too big. **

**As for now, I only have 5 persons who are paired with Sakuya.**


	5. That sword's name is

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter_ _4 - That sword's name is_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

_"Sakuya?! What are you doing here?!"_

_You know, I shouldn't tempt fate or Murphy now._

* * *

"Sa-chan, do you know her?" Jeanne asked me while Xenovia just stared at Irina. Trying to see if she would be a good sandb- I mean sparring partner.

"She's my childhood friend, her name is Irina." I pointed at her but why is she pouting.

Ah, she's running toward us. ***grab*** "Sakuya! You didn't answer my question!" She screamed at me while grabbing my arm making me wince.

"You don't have to yell like that... Well, I'm here to honor my promise." With that, she looked at me in surprise with Jeanne while Xenovia and Griselda were watching on the side.

"Hey, Sa-chan. What kind of promise did you do?" Um, Jeanne. Why are you looking at me like a mother trying to scold her child?

"That we will see each other one day. That's what we promised."

"Hey! Who are you to call him Sa-chan?!" "I'm his big sister." "**WHAT?!" **

Irina let go of my arm and started to glare at Jeanne who had stars in her eyes? And then, they started to bicker and I joined Xenovia and Griselda.

"Why did they started fighting?" Ah, Xenovia. Even I don't know.

"Make a guess." "Maybe they want to spar later." So that's your conclusion.

And the airport's door opened again just to see Irina's father, Touji Shidou with another priest, judging by his clothes. They were carrying two objects wrapped in white cloth.

Seeing us, they approached us with Touji wince when he saw me.

"Griselda, it has been a long time."

"Yes, it has been a long time. Xenovia, Sakuya, here is Caesar Villiers. He is a high-ranked teacher at the Protestant Church."

""Good morning."" We greeted him with him nodding at us and suddenly, I was hugged by behind.

"Sakuya! Help me! She is so weird!" "I won't stop until you call me Onee-chan!" Just what happened in like one minute. After a second thought, I don't really want to know.

We returned to the church with our guest and the adults left us to prepare some kind of ceremony from what I could manage to hear.

It seems that when Jeanne was arguing with Irina, in her own words, she looked so cute when she pouted at her while glaring at her and so she wanted to make her too her new little sister.

Just how many little siblings do you want...

And now here we are. As soon the adults left us between us. Xenovia took Irina's arm and took her to the training ground to spar.

I and Jeanne were watching Xenovia doing her little welcome party from the side.

Irina's fighting style was refined. If I were to say, she specialized in techniques. She doesn't give powerful blows but a precise one.

Power, speed and technique. Maybe I should call those three girls, the Ha-ha Sisters.

The spar was quite interesting. Irina who keep dodging Xenovia's powerful blows while she tried to dodge all precise strikes on her. The one she couldn't dodge were parried.

Xenovia's reflexes have improved since we met. With me who has better reflexes than she and Jeanne who surpasses us in speed. She's used to fighting people faster than her.

Although I'm versatile, they surpass me in their specialization. But hey, that does not mean that I am weak compared to them as I am almost at their level in their own field.

As we watched them spar with each other, a pair of hands blocked my eyesight.

"Who is it?" A false soprano was heard from behind.

"Oh, Dulio. You're already back." "Hi, Dulio." "Yep, I'm back and hi, Jeanne".

That was weird, after going finishing a mission. He is often researching foreign dish for the children in the many church facilities and visiting them.

He takes a long time visiting all of them which is why I'm surprised that he is already back.

"Dulio, did something happened?"

"Well, I'm not going to be absent for the ceremony of my little apprentice." He knows about that.

"What ceremony?" When Jeanne asked Dulio, Xenovia and Irina stopped their spar and approached us, a little curious.

"Don't worry about it, we're just gonna see if you possess the ability to wield a "True" Holy Sword."

"A "True" Holy Sword?"

"Yes, for example, swords like Excalibur or Durandal." Dulio answered Irina's question while Jeanne and Xenovia were excited at this.

"How can we know if we have the ability?"

"We're gonna see how much of light element you guys possess in you. To be able to wield a "true" Holy Swords requires a high amount of the light element." When he said that, he looked especially at me.

What? You want your apprentice to make you proud by acing this ceremony or something.

"Ah, Dulio, you came back." From the hallway were Griselda and the others.

"Yeah, I wanted to see the ceremony." And he patted my head again.

"We will start the ceremony so could you follow us." She asked us that we of course accepted.

We followed her to the inner part of the church that is only allowed to a high-ranked exorcist.

It was from a secret path hidden by a movable altar of God. May God lead us toward a new path.

I wonder if every prayer that I made toward God are directed to Michael.

As we entered a room, we were shocked by the view. The room was small, enough to have a small group of person with a table on the center of the room but it was what was on the back that shocked us. It was swords and they have quite an imposing aura.

I recognize some of them from the anime. There were Excalibur Destruction, and four other swords while one was wrapped in a red shroud. I don't know why but I have a good feeling with the wrapped one.

"Children, what you see here are Holy Swords, unlike the one which is mass-produced, they are "true" Holy Swords.

We will place a crystal ball on this table then one by one, you will pour magical power on it. It will permit us to see if you possess the natural ability to wield them." Explained Griselda with Touji placing the crystal ball on the table.

"I'll go first." Xenovia imposed herself first. When she poured some of her magical power on the ball. It started to shine like a light bulb.

"Good work, Xenovia. You are a natural Holy Sword wielder." When she looked at us, she had that smug smile.

"I'm next." Irina went next. While the ball did shine, it wasn't with the same intensity as Xenovia.

"Irina, you may have some light element in you but the quantity wasn't enough." She was shocked and had a sad face on her.

I started to go comfort her but Dulio stopped me by holding my shoulder and signaled me to wait for a bit and look which I did.

"But do not worry, we have those crystal imbued with light element so you can be a Holy Sword wielder." With that, she started to smile again. Dulio tapped my shoulder with a smile and I nodded at him also smiling.

"Now, it's Onee-chan's turn." With her, it shined brighter than with Xenovia. Did the fact that she has the soul of Joan or that she has Blade Blacksmith, a "holy" Sacred Gear played a role in this?

"Good work, Jeanne. You are also a natural Holy Sword wielder." With that, she came back to us while humming.

"My turn." As I approached the crystal and put my hand around it. I closed my eyes and concentrated myself. Then I poured my magical power between my hand and even with my eyes closed, I could feel the intense light through my eyelid.

* * *

Dulio POV

As I watched Sakuya pouring his magical power to the crystal. Light invaded the room. It wasn't the same intensity as Jeanne but much more.

I knew that Sakuya was blessed by his own guardian angel but at this extent. I wondered what he did to gather her attention.

When I saw the reaction of surprise from the other exorcist in the room, I couldn't help but to chuckle.

I think it's time to stop him. I don't want to end blind.

* * *

Sakuya POV

As I concentrated on injecting my magical power on the crystal ball, I felt a hand resting on my head. Still, knowing that it was Dulio. I stopped focusing my magic.

When I opened my eyes, everyone except Dulio and Griselda was looking at me with my mouth wide open. Griselda had her mouth behind her hand.

"Sa-Sakuya, You are also a natural Holy Sword wielder." I nodded at her and went back to my friend.

"You did great, my boy!" Jeanne just hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. I think I heard something about as expected from my subordinate. I could feel someone trying to pull me out from Jeanne's hug. Must be Irina.

After being freed from Jeanne's lethal attack, someone coughed to get our attention. It was Griselda.

"Well, now. Irina, please come forward. We will give you a crystal imbued with light element."

I saw Irina approached Griselda and lowered herself at her knee before her.

Griselda took one of those crystal I recognize from the anime. It is the same one which contained the last remnant of Kiba Yuuto's friend.

The crystal was absorbed into Irina's chest and her body glowed for a few seconds. Feeling the change, Irina went to the crystal ball only to have it shine at the same intensity of Xenovia.

"Good, now we will see if you are compatible with the Holy Swords present in this room. These swords choose their wielders so do not feel bad if they don't react to you."

Just like in the anime, Xenovia got Excalibur Destruction and Irina, Excalibur Mimic who was one of the sword Touji carried with him.

Jeanne got Excalibur Blessing. I don't remember about that sword. It was a golden longsword with a cross on the pommel.

While I had two swords that reacted to me, one was reacting more than the other. It was the sword wrapped in the red shroud.

The adults had some complicated faces but after a quick call with a magic circle to someone. Must be a higher-up. Sighing, Griselda took the sword and gave it to me.

Removing that shroud, the power emanating from the blade became stronger. It was a white silver sword. It possesses decorations that give a royal feeling to the sword.

"Sakuya, that sword is one of the most powerful Holy Sword in this world but after an accident, It lost most of its holy power.

That sword possesses the ability to "amplify" your attack.

When that sword reacted to you, we contacted the higher-ups who told us to give you this sword as a certain person believe that you will manage to give that sword the power she possessed before."

As Griselda explained, I didn't really listened to her as I couldn't believe it. Because the sword in my hand resembles perfectly at his counterpart in another anime.

That sword's name is ...

* * *

**A/N: And that was the fifth chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I decided to end the childhood arc to the start of canon in two chapters with the next one the last.**

**Sorry, the chapter is quite short but I'll try to balance out with the next chapter.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**The Last Kenpachi: I hope that your hope will come true, let's pray together to God for it happen. Oh wait, he is dead. Wait for the future, then.**

**Guest1: No worries, anybody can have those kinds of time, even I had these moment like when I saw your first comment. I try to answer to every reviews and comments as long as there are not so many of them.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Frankieu: Thank you.**

**kynan99: Thank you.**

**Narutoxasuna25: Most of the weapons created by Blade Blacksmith come from the imagination.**

**You could say that Sakuya takes inspirations from the various swords from the Type-moon Universe. As for the two magecraft, it will be quite difficult.**

**As for our two magecrafts.**

**For Alteration, Blade Blacksmith can create any swords with different attribute and he's still learning magic giving him enough versatility. I don't really see what I can do with it so I won't recreate it and there is no need to.**

**I don't know about Reformation but if it's Reinforcement which is basically pouring magical power in an object to enhance it but too much power is poured, it can lead to severe consequences. And there is also the fact that he must recreate the Structural Grasp Magecraft to perfectly enhance an object. **

**Also, there is already Strengthening magic in the DxD-verse so no, not worth it.**

**vvfdfdvfv: Thanks for the comment and the suggestion but I will not do it.**

**Sakuya will not use his Sacred Gear as the main weapon and create weapons from his own body. Sorry, but for me, it's not an evolution but a degradation. **

**Why creating swords from his body when you can create it from your imagination would be a good thing. And I don't like the fact that it use the Earth itself to power up. It's not like there will be planet-buster enemies that need a super large sword to destroy them. Or maybe not.**

**Guest2 : No, it won't be Enuma Elish. That sword is an divine construct so I think it is near impossible to recreate it only from his imagination.**

**Also every sword created with Blade Blacksmith are inferior to their originals. Even Kiba's Balance Break may be at least as powerful as four of the Excalibur fragments combined or repel the attack of a Excalibur replica. **

**It won't be enough to recreate a sword that is said to be the actualization of the works of a god recorded before humanity came into being. And it's too broken.**

**Raidentensho: Thank you but I didn't watch Rave Master so I didn't think of that sword when I first thought of Sakuya's Balance Break but again, his Balance Break won't be his main weapon.**

**So it's less "awesome" than this.**

**Well, Mimic can only change its appearance but not his effect.**

**Thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	6. I lost control of myself

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter_ 5 _\- For the first time in my life, I lost control of myself._

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_Sakuya, that sword is one of the most powerful Holy Sword in this world but after an accident, It lost most of its holy power._

_That sword's name is ..."_

* * *

It was night time in the countryside but on the road were two persons wearing white cloth.

"How long until we reach our destination?"

"We will arrive soon. So prepare yourself."

"Alright, I just want to go back home."

"Me too, but first. We have to kill that Stray Devil, Jeanne."

"I know, Sa-chan. It's just that I promised Xenovia that I would style her hair."

Now, it has been five years since we received our Holy Swords.

Now, I am 14 years old and I grown-up to a full 160 centimeters. Thanks to the training given by Griselda, I have a toned body. Not one for raw power but more for speed.

By my side, Jeanne too has also grown-up well. She is now 16 years and has become a beautiful yet cute young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her long blonde hair is usually tied up behind her head and extends passed her back.

She looked like what I remembered of her from the anime but younger. Well, there is still 3 years until canon. She still has the time to grown-up more into a fine woman.

I finally learned how she got excommunicated from the church which leads her to be recruited by the Hero Faction. Thank Elder Grah that I was around when that fucker tried to corrupt her.

* * *

_\- A year ago -_

"Jeanne! Where are you?" As I tried to search for Jeanne as we got convoked to do a mission together, I couldn't find her.

Then I went to the meadow where I first met her and just imagine what I found. A Devil trying to seduce Jeanne who seemed oblivious of that.

But I knew his identity, It was Diodora Astaroth. He looked like a gentle-looking young man with short dark green hair and golden eyes but I knew he was trash.

As soon I recognized him and remembered of his obsession with nun and holy-maidens, I just used my Sacred Gear to screw him into oblivion.

It was a shame that he runs away. After explaining who he was to Jeanne and what could have happened, of course, I only told her of the fact she could have been excommunicated and not about the Hero Faction.

To say that her reaction was quite extreme.

* * *

_\- To the present -_

Since then, Jeanne stayed often with me to the point that we started a Combo.

The church often paired two young exorcists together when they are sent to do a mission.

Let's just say that Jeanne was very convincing.

"Hey, I always wanted to ask. When did you get so good with magic?"

"That's for me to know and you to search, don't pout. I'm used to it now." There were not many people in the church who use magic as their main weapon to fight.

Dulio preferred to use his Sacred Gear to fight. His Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest, which is the second strongest Longinus. With this, he has the ability to control all weather as well as its elemental attributes.

I can't tell you how many time he made me fly when he sparred with me.

Griselda would often supervise me when I try to recreate some attacks from others animes and teach me some spells.

But she was often unavailable because of works but she got me a coach for I and Xenovia when we were 12, a little after Irina went back to England.

It was an elderly man with white hair and wrinkles on his face but the thing was he was a giant made of muscle.

He was at least two meters and he had an extremely muscular body.

His name was Vasco Strada, he is the Cardinal Priest and the wielder of Durandal.

He was called to train us. Me for using the immense amount of holy energy in my body, it seems that since the ceremony, the holy energy in my body was quite potent and that even without using it, people could feel it as they focused.

For Xenovia, it was to train her how to wield Excalibur Destruction and later, Durandal, as we discovered that she had good compatibility with it. She was then given the Holy Sword because of Vasco's old age. He was already 82 at that time.

With those two swords, she gained titles like Slashing Princess, Decapitating Princess or even Violence permitted by God. Just where did she get the last one but for us, she will always be our power idiot.

Thanks to Vasco, I learned how to harness the holy energy in me and to fuse it on my fists and swords. Now, I can truly use the Shining Finger or the God Blow and my swords which were already high in holy energy became stronger.

But after a while, Vasco resumed his duties as cardinal priest and Griselda had to train Xenovia to learn how to use Durandal's immense power, letting me train alone since Dulio was not often present and Jeanne started to be sent to do missions with him.

It was then I met her again.

* * *

_\- Two years ago -_

"Ha...ha..." Here I was, alone, in the meadow training my swordsmanship and my magic.

I changed my style by holding my Holy Sword in my right hand and using magic with my left.

Even if I can still wield my sword with my two hands, I need to be used to handling my sword with one hand and magic with the other.

Doing calculations to create formulas which then are applied to do magic is not easy.

While I can remember the basic formulas of spells I already manage to recreate, it's still a pain.

They have it nice, the Angels and the others. They just have to imagine what they want, create a magic circle and it's done.

But I'll do with what I can. Taking my stance again, I redo my workout again.

As I swing my sword a few times, I stepped back and put my hand forward.

Focus your magic energy, create the formulas to make the magic circle.

Like that, a magic circle appeared in the sky facing the ground.

Since I'm using my Sacred Gear mentally, I have to chant to activate the spells.

_"O righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning upon those who bear fault... Thunder Blade!"_

And like that, a large sword of lightning emerged from the magic circle which then pierced into the ground to create an electric shock around it.

"Ha... ha..." Panting, I fell back on my ass.

*giggle* Surprised by the sudden noise behind me. I stand up quickly and stepped back from the noise just to see a sister.

"Are you okay?" While she asked me, I didn't answer as I was busy trying to identify her.

The more I looked, the more I was confused. She was the same sister that comforted me when I buried Jubei, my cat friend when I was young and she didn't age at all.

She still had those long blond hair and those sky blue eyes that I remembered.

"It's you." Was all I could say with her smiling at me.

"Just like I hoped, we meet again." Then she sits down and patted the ground next to her while looking at me.

While I was hesitating, don't get me wrong. I have nothing on her, I still remember how nice and warm she was. But that the problem, let me tell you something. If there is something I didn't want to relive, it is puberty.

While I can control myself with Jeanne, Irina or Xenovia who were of my age even if the former was quite clingy.

Griselda is more of a big sister for me as she is Xenovia's legal guardian and we often experienced how she can be scary.

But this sister, I only have good and embarrassing memories of her, even if it was only for a short time.

"Mm..." Here she is pouting while tapping the ground next to her.

Having no choice, I sit down next to her and she started to pet my head while saying, good boy. How embarrassing.

"Excuse me but why are you here, I mean I never saw you in this church before."

"You see, I wanted to see you." Me? I thought astonished.

Seeing my face, she giggled again making me blush.

"Yes, you. When I heard about a young boy who had an enormous amount of holy energy in him. I got interested but when I saw your picture from Griselda.

I couldn't help but to remember the young boy that cried for the death of his friend."

As embarrassed I was, I couldn't help but to be grateful towards her as she helped me when I was grieving for Jubei.

"So what were you doing here ?" Looking at her eyes, I saw nothing but curiosity and tenderness?

I didn't know why but I didn't see any problems telling her.

I told her that I was practicing my new fighting style and training my magic.

While she listened to me and my problems with magic especially the creation of formulas, she grasped my hand and told me.

"Then do you want me to teach you." Astonished, I could only nod at this situation.

Now, every Sunday evening in the meadow, I met her and she was personally teaching me many types of magic.

Thanks to her, I could cast holy spells. Although it is extremely difficult for humans to use them. My large reserve of holy energy and her instructions allowed me to cast them.

My lightning magic mastery has also increased. I tried to channel electricity into my nervous system and body to make me faster and increasing my already good reflex to the next level but the side-effect will make me paralyzed for two days after I use it as I didn't have a perfect mastery of lightning.

I learned it the hard way. The most embarrassing thing was that Jeanne was trying to help me with everything. It didn't help that Xenovia who saw nothing wrong with what Jeanne was doing tried to help her.

* * *

_\- Mini Flashback in the flashback -_

"Sakuya! Stop fighting! "Yeah! Sa-chan! Since you can't move that well, we'll take care of you!

"Stop it! I can move well enough to go to the bathroom alone!"

* * *

_\- Return to the true flashback -_

Until I managed to master my lightning magic, I sealed that move.

Oh, I also learned Strengthening magic to improve my body capacities.

Then after 18 months, I confronted her.

"Sister, can you tell me why you decided to train me?" When I asked her that question, she just smiled at me and approached me.

"It's simple, the reason didn't change from the first time I saw you and gave you my blessing." Back then, I didn't understand what she would mean by that and even now, I couldn't but I still listened to her.

She delicately took my head with her hands and meet her forehead with mine.

"Just like a long time ago, I can still that you have a good heart and that the number of people you cherished has increased."

When she said that, I thought back at Dulio, Xenovia, Jeanne and Griselda.

"I can tell that you will be a great man in the future. That your kindness will change many things in this world. The fact that you were chosen by this sword proves it." She said as she pointed her finger at the sword resting on my hip.

"That sword is the sword that acts as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne.

In other words, it is a "sword that symbolizes royalty". So, only people with a noble heart can use the true potential of that sword.

In the past, when this sword was stolen then used to kill a king to usurp his kingdom. This sword lost nearly all of its blessing and became a low-tier Holy Sword.

But during the ceremony, this sword reacted to you, to your heart. This is why I decided to train you because I have faith in you.

That you will restore this Holy Sword to its prime appearance and that you will continue to protect what you cherish and the innocents of this world."

When she declared that while looking straight in my eyes, I didn't know what to do. I could only feel the sincerity of all her words she said and looking at her sky blue eyes, there was only honesty.

And without thinking, I knelt in front of her with my eyes closed. My right hand on my chest and my left hand on my sword.

"I swear I would protect those who are dear to me and the innocent who live in peace in this world with my life."

Then I found myself again in a hug by the sister.

"I know, you would do it. After all, I heard that you always kept your promise. Since the day, I met you. I knew you were someone special.- -" I couldn't hear the last part but as she patted my head while hugging me. I didn't resist and stayed like that for a while. I curse my hormones.

After that exchange between us, she said to me that she will be absent for a while as she has some important job.

"You never told me your name so may I ask what is it?" Yes, she never told me what was her name and I never asked. That was because she told me to just call her Sister.

Smiling like always, she touched my nose while giggling.

"I completely forgot about that but you can call me Sister Gabby." After she told me her name, she left.

* * *

\- Back to the present -

I would be always grateful of Sister Gabby, even if she didn't come back since then.

"Hey, look Sakuya." Jeanne pointed toward an abandoned church.

"Yeah, from the description of the mission. It is here that the Stray Devil is hiding."

"Then, let's go." I nodded and we walked toward the church.

As soon we entered, we stopped at the entrance sensing a foul presence hidden in the church.

"Hey, Jeanne. Can I ask a question?" She hummed which I took for a yes.

"Do we have to pay for something if we accidentally broke something?" "Nope."

At this, we both had similar grins and we activated our Sacred Gears.

While Jeanne was creating swords from the ground, I created swords from the air and threw them like projectiles in every direction.

"Let's shower him with our light !" Jeanne screamed while I grinned. After a minute, the church was filled with swords and then we heard a groan.

Making the swords disappeared, we saw the Stray Devil who was injured by our sudden attack.

He looked like a jester with his white face with the right part painted in green and his left eyelid decorated with a red eye shadow. He has purple hair which is pulled back. The particular thing with him is that he doesn't have arms and a belly.

Right now, the rest of his body has holes in them with blood escaping the wounds.

"You know, when we were told that you were a High-Class Devil, I didn't think that only this was enough to kill you. Stray Devil Malef." I taunted him.

"Shut up! You pathetic exorcists!" He glared at me while I prepared a spell.

"Any last words?" With that, he charged at me while I finished preparing my spell and multiples magic circles appeared in front of me and Jeanne.

"_Ray." _Like that, laser beams emerged from the multiple magic circles and pierced the body of Malef killing him.

"You know, it lacked action." Jeanne commented while I shrugged.

"Don't care. The job is done so let's go back. I heard that Xenovia is going to have a new partner."

And with that, we finished our little mission and went back to the Vatican.

* * *

At our surprise when we returned and went to the training ground where Xenovia is always at, the person who was to be partnered with her was Irina.

The two of them started to looks like their canon counterpart, just smaller.

Irina has her twin tails while Xenovia has her long hair let down.

Looking at them and at our Church battle suit which consists of a black, skin-tight. Although it was convenient. On girls, they tend to accentuate a little on their growing curves.

I couldn't help to sweatdrop. Did the one who created those suits a pervert or something.

But I am not a pervert. I don't lust towards those curves. I just like them.

"Iri-chan!" And like that, Jeanne jumped on Irina. During her stay, they started to get along which was good.

When they first met, Irina was often glaring at Jeanne.

"To think that my partner is Xenovia, it must be the work of God. Amen." Irina started to pray as Xenovia was eating a banana.

"Irina, want a banana? Banana's a good snack. It becomes energy as soon as you eat it. This way, you can destroy any Devil efficiently." Ah, Xenovia. Raw power and banana. Are you trying to become a gorilla?

"Xen-chan, give me a banana too." Xenovia nodded as she took two bananas from her stack.

"Listen well, Irina. You must destroy any evil spirit that doesn't listen well." Xenovia instructed to her while giving her and Jeanne a banana each.

"Xen-chan is sure ruthless." "Umu." Well, there is a reason she is called the Slashing Princess. She will cut anybody who she considers an enemy.

"Xenovia, what's wrong?" I asked her as Xenovia was fiddling with her hair.

"This hair is getting in the way."

"I wondered why do you keep your hair long?" Honestly, I thought she would cut it instead of keeping them at this length.

"Griselda wanted me to keep long hair because she said I should be more feminine." Well, you don't oppose Griselda unless you want a death sentence.

"Then why don't you just tie them together. Look at Irina and Jeanne." She looked at them for a moment.

"...If I could tie them well like them, I would, but I'm not really good at that kind of things. Besides, even if I tied my hair like that, it wouldn't look good on me." Sighing, I turned to Jeanne.

"Jeanne, our princess need to tie her hair. Give her a good hairstyle." She gave me a thumbs up and went to work on Xenovia's hair.

The result was a ponytail. Nothing too fancy and it looks like it would get in the way.

You could say Xenovia was pleased with the result if you were judging her facial expression.

Which wasn't really different from her expressionless face unless you've known her for so long to notice the little smile she had.

"So here you are." At the hallway was Griselda.

"Ah, Sakuya and Jeanne. Did you already finished your mission?"

"Yes, we just came back." I answered while Jeanne nodded.

"I see, that's good. I have a mission for Xenovia and Irina. Since Jeanne is here too, you will also go with them." We nodded at her.

"There was an incident in Monte Sant'Angelo, the city that we monitored was ambushed by a Vampire, who turned the people into Undead.

Our agents who had been deployed to resolve this situation have all been killed. You three should be enough to take care of that vampire. His base should be the village's government center. Now go.

Sakuya, I want you to go to Manfredonia, there were some rumors about the presence of a Stray Devil in the abandoned church of this town and we want you to take care of him. From our information, he is a Middle-class Devil but for you, it shouldn't be a problem." Nodding at her, I started to go to Manfredonia.

I don't really need to prepare myself since I put everything in my pocket dimension with my magic.

* * *

Once I reached Manfredonia, I searched for the church of this town. It was at the outskirt of the town so I don't have to mind about holding back. I wouldn't want to kill an innocent who was passing by.

When I found it and approached it, I took notice of the smell of blood. I entered the church silently and summoned a blue slender blade with my Sacred Gear.

What I saw was a purple-skinned devil with red eyes, he was wearing some Arabian clothes. From his shoulder emerged four snakes who were eating a person. Seeing this, I couldn't help but to remember the first time I saw a Devil.

Deciding to waste no time, I charged at him and tried to cut his head.

But at the last moment, he noticed me and dodge my swing.

"**Ha! So they decided to send a puny exorcist after me!"** Honestly, I don't want to listen to him. Why do Stray Devil always talk like some movies villains?

"**Well, it's time for my snakes to have their desserts!" **The four snakes flew toward me which I replied by a volley of swords cutting them.

But the snakes regenerated making new ones while the corpses on the ground disappeared.

"**It's useless! They will still grow even if you cut them!" **"Tch." Annoyed, I focused my holy energy in my blade.

Enhancing my body with Strengthening magic, I charged at him with my blade in hand.

As he was surprised by the boost of speed, he managed to dodge me but three of his snakes were cut.

"**Don't you understand, no matter how much you will cut them! They will sti-" **As he screamed, he noticed that where the snakes were cut, they didn't regenerate. What he saw was ice.

The slender blade I created was an ice sword. The sword may look like a mere decorative piece with its blue blade, a gold guard with a blue flower on it and another one on the pommel.

This sword was wielded by a hero who revolted against the gods which are quite ironic by the fact I'm an exorcist fighting for his name. But I liked this blade which is why I would always create it when in need of an ice elemental sword.

"No matter, if I freeze your snakes, they won't be able to regenerate. Any last words, Stray Devil Zahhak." He glared at me with anger and charged at me while screaming insults.

Sighing, I charged my sword with magic energy and unleashed it in one swing once he was in my range.

"Cocytus Zero." And with one swing, the church was painted in white with Zahhak cut in two frozen. "Amen."

Many Stray Devils always underestimate us, young exorcist, but that's also why they are easy to kill.

It's often like that, they gain power when they become devils, they betray their masters once they feel unbeatable. Especially when they are not, talk about overconfidence. Even an animal is smarter than that.

Taking out my phone, I called Griselda.

"Sister Griselda, I finished my miss-" "Sakuya, there is an emergency! The group of Xenovia is in trouble!"

What, but the enemy was only one vampire. The three of them should be able to defeat him.

"We got new information that the Stray Vampire wasn't alone and that he was followed by two pure-blooded vampires. I want you to go support them the sooner possible.

Dulio is on his way but he's too far away. You are the closest to them. So please, help them!" Without a word, I ran as fast as possible to Monte Sant'Angelo.

I enhanced my enhancing my body with Strengthening magic again and I channeled electricity in my body giving me a massive boost in speed.

I don't care about the side-effects so just, please! Let me arrive on time!

* * *

When I reached the village, it was surrounded by a thick fog.

Most likely, the Vampires were the one who created this fog, since controlling fog was their specialty. For them, this was their version of a barrier and a sensing ability.

After founding the village's government center, I entered only to see Xenovia and Jeanne on the ground, injured.

Xenovia had cuts on her arms and had burns on her hip. She was resting on Durandal. Was the enemy that strong that she had to release Durandal? She was forbidden to use that sword until she could manage to tame its power.

Jeanne was bleeding from the head and was hit on her right leg. She couldn't get up for now as she was sitting on the ground, Excalibur Blessing in her hand.

I could see two piles of ashes near them. I deduced that they manage to kill two of the vampires but when I looked further in the room.

I saw Irina and the vampire holding her by the neck.

He has a pale face and messy hair pulled back. He was wearing the outfit worn by noblemen from the Middle Ages. He could be compared to a doll.

"You did great for some little girls, Dogs of the Church. But you may have managed to kill two vampires, you have my respect." Then he saw me and started to smirk.

"Here we have another dog from the church. Well, I was starting to get bored from fighting them."

"You bastard!"

"Well, I could use them as food. you may not know but virgins blood are the best." He said as he licked the face of Irina.

I started to see red at this moment seeing the three of them like that but that was the little voice of Irina that made me see it.

"Sakuya... help me..."

For the first time in my life, I lost control of myself.

* * *

Irina POV

When we reached the town, while many residents were evacuated by the church, a large number of them were already turned into undead. Although I was sorry for them, I had to kill them so they could find peace in paradise.

When we went to the village's government center, we met our target.

We managed to kill him with Xenovia unleashing Durandal destroying him, what we didn't expect was the presence of two other vampires. Two pure-blooded vampires.

They attacked Xenovia by targetting her arm to make her unable to wield Durandal.

They targetted Jeanne's and my legs as we were the fastest in our group.

We managed to kill one of the vampires but Xenovia was already tired because of the continual use of Durandal and Jeanne was touched at her right leg.

I tried to take on the vampire alone to protect them but even with Excalibur Mimic, I couldn't defeat him. He was faster than me and now he is holding me by my neck. I have trouble to breathe.

Is that the power of a pure-blooded vampire?

Then we heard someone entered the center. It was Sakuya and he had expressions I never saw even before.

He was always calm and quiet but he always had a smile on his face.

But now, he had a panicked face when he looked at Xenovia and Jeanne who were on the ground.

And when he saw me, his panicked face turned into an angry one.

As the vampire was talking, I could feel his tongue touching my face.

No... I don't want him to touch me...

"Sakuya... help me..."

And then, light invaded the room and a pain-filled scream was heard.

The hand holding my throat loosen-up and then I found myself in the arms of someone.

When the light weakened, I saw that I was in the arms of Sakuya and that we were next to Xenovia and Jeanne.

When I looked at the Vampire, he had lost his hand and he glared at us.

Sakuya then deposed me next to my two partners and walked to the vampire and what I saw shocked me.

Floating in the air around Sakuya as if having a will of their own, there were eight Holy Swords which were shining so much like they were made of light itself. Each sword looked even stronger than our Excalibur fragments from the power and the holiness emanating from them.

Each sword with a silvery blade that has gold trimmings along with a golden hilt and cross guard. The hilt has a ruby gem and six small sapphire gem.

Looking from behind his back, these eight blades looked like four pairs of angel wings, but his face was that of a demon.

"**Dare touch them one more time and I'll make sure that nothing will remain from your corpse !"**

* * *

**A/N: And that was the sixth chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I did write that this chapter was the last one of the childhood arc but when I wrote it all. It was quite long so I divided the chapter into two.**

**And honestly, I suck at writing fighting scene.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**The Last Kenpachi: Thank you, I fixed it as soon I got your review.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Zetazero246: It was none of them but Clarent. **

**Balmung is in the possession of Siegfried that will come in the future. **

**Caliburn is with Arthur Pendragon and Ascalon was one of the swords present but it was not it that reacted to Sakuya.**

**Sonic: Thank you.**

**RadioPoisoning: I don't know of that puddle warrior.**

**IvaXter: Thank you, I love Terminus Est but while it looks like a Holy Sword. Est is a Demon Sword so it wasn't it. Yes, Sakuya's fighting style is to fight with his sword in his right hand, cast magic with his left and with his mind, he summons swords with Blade Blacksmith like Gate of Babylon.**

**Of course, he won't do everything at the same time because he needs a lot of concentration to do all this.**

**Guest: Yes, Joyeuse is in a museum in Paris. Durandal, at first, Roland wanted to break the sword so that it won't end up in the hand of the Saracens. At first, he tried to break it on a cliff but it was the cliff that broke creating the Roland's Breach. After that, there was two versions. Either Durandal was hidden beneath himself when he died or he threw it on a cliff.**

**As for your guess, it is not Joyeuse. I don't know what is your first guess so maybe it was it.**

**Sonic: Thank you.**

**See you next time.**


	7. Since when do I get vacation?

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Since when do I get vacation?_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

_Looking from behind his back, these eight blades looked like four pairs of angel wings, but his face was that of a demon._

"_**Dare touch them one more time and I'll make sure that nothing will remain from your corpse !"**_

* * *

Irina POV

"I'd like to see you try. Dog of the Church! Try to entertain me, Zaobeth of the House of Manthar!"

And like that, Sakuya summoned the same silver he was given during the ceremony and charged at him while Zaobeth charged while coating his fists in dark energy.

Their attacks clashed many times. All we could do was to watch Sakuya fighting Zaobeth alone.

Then Zaobeth stepped back and created a volley of dark bullets.

Then two swords floating around Sakuya flew in front of him and destroyed the bullets.

The remaining six flew towards Zaobeth in an attempt to attack him from every direction.

Zaobeth saw that coming and deflected all swords with his coated fists making them all come back to Sakuya's side.

"Oh, for a pure-blooded vampire, you sure took some damages from my swords." The hand of Zaboeth were smoking. Even if he were to coat his fists with dark energy. With a sword that surpasses the Excalibur Fragments, he should receive damages.

"Dog, do not overestimate yourself!" "Mm!" This time, they charged at each other even faster than before.

Zaobeth was at the same speed as when he fought against us while Sakuya was using magic to enhance his body.

"Fly! My swords!" The eight swords flew in every direction to attack Zaobeth who tried to dodge them when possible if not deflect them.

"You're impertinent! Know your place!" "_Ray!" _As Zaobeth launch a dark beam, Sakuya countered with a light one.

The two rays repelled each other. But Zaobeth forgot one thing. The swords that attacked him were just above him.

"Fall!" As they were ordered, the eight swords felled on Zaobeth who could not react in time. He had his right arm cut off by one of the swords.

"ARG!" He held his right shoulder in pain. He glared at Sakuya before looking at us. He ran towards us with his mouth open.

"**GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!"** As he charged, Sakuya appeared in front of us kicking him away from us. His body was emitting electricity and he looked angrier than before.

"**Now you've done it. I'LL MAKE SURE NOTHING REMAINS OF YOUR CORPSE!" **Sakuya screamed before charging at Zaobeth even faster than he was before.

Clashes between Sakuya's sword and Zaobeth's fists still took place, but this time, Sakuya dominates this fight.

Since Sakuya electrified his body, he has become faster than Zaobeth who couldn't react fast enough to block these attacks. Even if he could block them, he had to take care also of the eight holy swords.

If he tried to step back from him, Sakuya would pursue him in a second.

As I saw Xenovia and Jeanne who was by my side amazed by the power Sakuya wielded.

I couldn't help to think that I had to become stronger. A thought that was also shared by my partners.

And then, one of Sakuya's sword pierced Zaobeth's right leg making him stop for a second.

"AHHHHH!" With that opportunity, Sakuya cut Zaobeth's left arm and punched him with a punch filled with holy energy which propelled him to the wall.

Here on the ground is Zaobeth, missing his two arms with a hole in his left leg, glaring at Sakuya.

"Any last words. Trash." That surprised us. Sakuya had never insulted anyone before. Just like him being angry, it has never happened before.

Zaobeth who was glaring at Sakuya took a glance at us and smirked.

"If I can't kill you... **I'LL KILL THE OTHER THREE! DESPAIR BLAST!" **From his mouth, a large dark beam stronger than any of his attacks until now emerged from it and went toward our direction. We couldn't move nor defend ourselves.

But then again, Sakuya appeared in front of us.

The eight swords that floated by his side were placed in front of Sakuya and they began to shine with holy energy.

When the dark beam touched the swords, the large beam was stopped for a few seconds before an explosion happened.

"Sakuya!" Smoke filled the room but then it was sent away, dispersed by Sakuya, still standing up but he was badly injured.

Zaobeth could only watch with fear as Sakuya survived his last resort. He had no magic power left, no arms. He could do nothing.

Then Sakuya started to move slowly towards Zaobeth.

"No ... stay back..." Zaobeth tried to step back but he was back to the wall.

"You know, I'm a very calm person, but you did something that I will never forgive you for."

"You hurt my friends." Said Sakuya with a cold look as he stood before the petrified vampire.

"Now, It's time for judgment."

As Sakuya raised his silver sword above his head. The sword began to shine with holy power and electricity surrounded the blade.

"Engrave that name in your soul as this is the sword that will destroy you."

And then, the sword started to shine even brighter and white lightning surged from the blade.

"Clarent."

As Sakuya swing his sword, it unleashed a wave of white lightning that destroyed everything in its path.

Zaobeth, the wall and even what was behind it was destroyed.

Now, Sakuya was standing there. The light of the moon which illuminated the room was on him.

The eight holy swords disappeared leaving only himself with his silver sword which lost its shine in his hand.

"Sakuya, are you alright?" I tried to call him but he didn't answer.

He just fell forward and didn't move. A puddle of blood appeared under him.

"Sakuya!" "Sa-chan!" "Sakuya!" We tried to move but we were too exhausted. Please, someone, help Sakuya.

"Hey! Is everyone alright!" From the entrance were Dulio and a group of exorcist.

"Dulio... Sa-chan is..." With that, Dulio went to Sakuya checking how he is.

"It's bad, I have to take Sakuya to the Vatican as soon as possible, you take care of the three girls."

With that, Dulio sprinted outside while carrying Sakuya in his arms.

While the other exorcists were trying to help us, we could only think of Sakuya and how injured he was.

* * *

When we returned to the Vatican, we went to the room where Sakuya was.

In the room were Dulio, Griselda and a girl of our age. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She's smaller than us. When she saw us, she started to fidget but this is not the moment.

"Sister Griselda, how is Sakuya?"

"Don't worry, he is fine. All thanks to her." She said while posing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"She is Asia Argento, she possesses the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing which allows her to heal people."

So she is the rumored Holy Priestress.

We all looked at her which made her nervous.

"""Thank you very much.""" "Ah, no. I am just doing my duty."

"But, how he is now," Dulio said while looking depressed at Sakuya.

"Well, without mentioning his injuries, he has exhausted almost all his magical reserves which are due to the fact that he fought alone against a pure-blooded vampire and was on a mission just before leaving to save the girls.

Also, there is the side-effect of his lightning magic. He must have used to travel the distance between the two towns to maximize the time and during his fight.

He still hasn't mastered his lightning magic so he will still suffer from paralysis for the time being.

His life is not in danger but we don't know when he will wake up. He pushed through his limit."

As we listened to the state of Sakuya is now, we just felt ashamed of ourselves. If we were stronger, he wouldn't be in this bed.

I need to become stronger.

When Dulio and Griselda went out of the room, I looked at Jeanne and Xenovia who looked at me with the same face.

Then we went to the training ground leaving Sakuya in the hand of the Holy Priestress.

* * *

Sakuya POV

"Where am I?" As I looked around, I found myself in a green meadow filled with flowers of all colors bloom on gently sloping plains.

On one side, a forest can be clearly seen in the far distance, enveloped by the overlooking sky.

On the other, a vast ocean could be seen clearly reflecting the color of the sky.

Looking around and seeing this beauty, I thought I was in paradise.

As I was feeling peaceful, I heard someone giggling behind me. I turned myself to see a girl who was making a crown of flowers.

She had blond hair that was tied in a ponytail with a black bow.

Her green eyes were brim with shining hope.

She wore a white dress with black strokes and black tights.

"Who are you?" When I talked, she looked towards me while smiling then she beckoned me to get closer to her.

Seeing no problem, I approached and kneeled in front of her.

"It's time to wake up now, my king." She said while giving me the crown of flowers.

"What do you me-" And then, I blacked out.

* * *

A dream, huh…

Regaining consciousness, the first thing I felt was that my body was numb. At least I'm not dead.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I thought I would see was a ceiling or the sky but not a person's face looking at me.

She has long blonde hair and green eyes just like the girl in my dream. She had a cute face and eyes that screamed innocence.

"Are you okay?" "Water..." I said with my throat dry and she nodded then filled a glass with water which she handed to me.

"Thank you um... What is your name?" "I am Asia Argento." So, this is Asia. Damn, the anime didn't hold back on the cuteness.

"I see, then thank you, Asia." I smiled at her which she blushed. She must be shy.

"No, it is fine." "But I want to pay you back. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would still be there so I insist."

When I insisted, she seems to be troubled and I don't want that.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bother." "No, it is fine. It's just nobody tried to pay me back for healing them."

"Then let me be your first." I really wanted to pay her back.

"But I don't know how you can repay me." Somehow, looking at her acting like that is fun.

"How about we go together eating some sweets. My treat." Then she had a sad face.

"I never went out of the Church since I came here. So I don't know where we can get sweets."

"Don't worry, I know a sweets shop near the Church. I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Ah, you just woke up so tomorrow is a little." Thinking about it, I have problems moving my limb., I still can feel the side-effects. I still have a long way.

"Then, how about in three days then." With that, she smiled again. She is so honest with her feelings.

"It is time for me to go. It is night time now." It is night tim- wait a second.

"Asia, can I ask a question." She nodded with a smile.

"Since you took care of me, how many days was I unconscious ?" "It's been 6 days."

What...

* * *

For the three days, Asia would come to my room and took care of me. According to her, Irina, Xenovia and Jeanne are in a mission in France. So that's why I didn't see them when I woke up.

I knew that Asia was raised in a church but she doesn't have any knowledge about the world outside of the Church. So I would tell her some stories I knew.

This morning, we talked to Griselda about our plans which she accepted. Even if I could move, I wasn't well enough to do another mission soon.

And so we went together to the sweets shop without knowing that we were being followed.

* * *

_\- With the stalker -_

"We just came back from a mission and when we thought of visiting him, he is playing around with a girl."

"Isn't that the Holy Priestress?"

"Where do you think they're going ?"

"For now, let's just follow them."

"Hey, look. They are going to that sweets shop."

"What?! Does that means they are on a date?! As his big sister, I won't allow it!" "Stop! You will make them notice us!"

"I'm starting to get hungry." "Me too."

* * *

_\- Back with us -_

While we were eating, we talked about the mundane thing. But why do I feel I'm being observed.

"Did you like it, Asia?" "Yes." "Ah, don't move. You have some cream on your mouth."

Taking a napkin, I cleaned her mouth. That sensation of being watched became stronger but from where?

Once I finished, she smiled at me and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Do you want to go back now or take a stroll first?" She hesitated but she decided to take a stroll.

As we walked, we passed by a plush store. I saw Asia look at a a white dragon with blue eyes plush..

"Do you want it?" Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

As we went inside, I bought the plush and gave it to Asia, she became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you so much, Sakuya-san. I will take care of this plush." I smiled and patted her hair.

"Do you want to give it a name?" "I think I will give one later."

"Then let's go. There is many things to see before we go back." I lend her my hand which she took with a smile.

"Yes."

After taking a long stroll, we returned to the Church.

"So Asia, how was today?" When I asked, she smiled warmly.

"Yes, I had so much fun." But then, her expression became cloudy.

"Asia, what's wrong?" She started to tug harder on her plush.

"Asia, if you don't want to speak. It's fine." She waved her head, saying no, then she took a deep breath and then looked into my eyes.

"Sakuya-san, can I tell you a story?" I nodded, listening carefully of what she will talk about.

"Once upon a time in a certain country. A baby was abandoned by his parents.

This baby was raised in a nearby church by a nun with other orphans.

This baby became a girl who became a strong follower of the Church and received power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Vatican witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the Vatican and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Priestress" because of her healing power.

While she was happy to be of use to someone and helping people.

She couldn't help but to be a bit lonely because she didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But for the first time, that girl was thanked by a boy that she saved.

That boy then proposed me to go eat some sweets to thanks that young girl for healing him when he could move again.

Until then, the girl talked with him. He taught her many things that she didn't know before.

And when he could move again, he took her to eat sweets, bought her a plush and showed lots of things she had never seen before.

And for the first time, the girl felt happy but sad too.

She wondered if this would be the only time she could have fun like this." And then she started sobbing. As I couldn't bear that, I hugged her.

Even if I knew of her personality and background from the anime. Seeing it in front of me just makes me sad. As I spend time with Asia, I could see how innocent and nice she was.

Seeing her like that, I just wanted to protect her.

"Asia, it is fine." "Eh..."

"Asia, if it is because you have a Sacred Gear that you are seen as a creature. Then I am one too."

I said summoning different holy swords with Blade Blacksmith. She became shocked at the sight.

"You have one too..." "Yes, I also have a Sacred Gear so we are the same." Then I looked straight at her eyes, I took her hand with one and wiped her tears with the other.

"Asia, if you don't have a friend then I will become your first friend." She stared at my brown eyes with her green one.

"I will be your friend, if you want to go have fun, want to eat sweets or anything you want, I will take you out.

No, in fact. Aren't we already friends. After all, we went out together and have fun like how friends would do."

When I said this, Asia put her hand on her mouth and once again starts to shed tears.

But this time, she was smiling.

Then, she holds my hand tightly.

"…Will you become my friend?" She asked me and I gave her my honest answer.

"Yes, I will be your friend."

""WAAAAAAAAAHHH!"" As I heard one people crying, I saw Jeanne running toward Asia and gave her one of her lethal hugs.

"Poor little girl! Don't worry, I'll be your Onee-chan!" As Asia was starting to blush because of the hug.

I looked back to see Irina sobbing with Xenovia and Dulio comforting her.

Since when were they here?

* * *

It's been nearly three years since I met Asia and I'm confronted with a big problem.

In front of me are Sirzechs Lucifer with Ajuka Beelzebub and Grayfia Lucifuge by his side.

You want to know how it happened then I shall tell you.

Since then, Asia sort of became part of our group.

Jeanne, as always, was doting on Asia but it became worse when she called her Onee-chan.

I didn't knew that Jeanne could scream like that but well, Asia is cute so it's normal.

It didn't help that Jeanne had the same problem being called the Second coming of Joan and was not recognized for herself.

Xenovia and Irina were acting like sisters to her as they were touched by her kindness and purity. It didn't help with how shy and clumsy she was, it makes us want to help her.

They would spend every Sunday morning praying to God together.

While Irina would teach her about girly stuff, Xenovia would be the protective sibling.

Ever since the vampire accident, I'm often sent to solo mission as Jeanne started to accompany Dulio. Something about wanting to get stronger, a thought that was shared with Xenovia and Irina.

But well, I'm not one to talk. During those 3 years, either I'm training or sent to missions.

Sometimes, I would be sent with Jeanne when Dulio has a big job.

Or I would take Asia to the meadow or in town when I need to rest, more like forced to rest.

You can't win against the puppy eyes.

It was my routine until a week ago, Diodora has reappeared.

While Xenovia and Irina were out in a mission. Jeanne and I were coming back from one after killing a high-class Stray Devil and by chance, we saw him on the ground in front of Asia.

Before she could heal him, we stopped her and captured Diodora. He was already hurt as he injured himself to make Asia heal him out of kindness. Let's say that Jeanne was enraged enough to unlock her Balance Breaker when she saw him. Me? Of course, I used my Balance Breaker.

* * *

_\- Mini Flashback -_

"**HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN!"**

"**HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO CORRUPT MY LITTLE SISTER!"**

"**AAAHHHHH!"**

* * *

_\- Back to the present -_

Let's say it involved a dragon made of Holy Swords and eight Holy Swords floating attacking a Devil with Asia trying to restrain I and Jeanne when Griselda found us when she heard a scream and sounds of destruction.

After explaining the identity of the Devil and what he was planning to do with Asia along with the consequence of her actions if she was found healing a Devil.

Although she was sad that he was a bad person but after knowing that he tried to do the same thing with Jeanne. She had less sympathy for him and she thanked us for saving her from being excommunicated from the Church.

When Xenovia and Irina came back, they wanted some blood but thanks to Griselda, it only took one glare to calm them down especially Xenovia who had summoned Durandal the moment she saw Diodora.

Nobody mess with Griselda.

With Diodora with us, a meeting was organized between the Church and the Devil Faction.

From our side was the Archangel Michael, he has long blond hair and green eyes just like in the anime and a face that looked like he couldn't hurt a fly and Griselda, Jeanne, Asia and me.

Ajuka has green hair that is slicked back with light blue eyes and he was glaring at Diodora who was on the ground.

Sirzechs has shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes while Grayfia has back-length silver hair with red eyes with her iconic maid outfit.

As they were discussing about the accident and the repetitive attempt of Diodora as it seems all members of his peerage were also victims of his manipulation.

Ajuka decided to kill Diodora as his actions were inexcusable for the frail relation between the Angel Faction and the Devil Faction. His actions could have been considered as an act of war.

He felt that it was his responsibility as a Satan and his big brother to make amends.

We don't know what will happen to his peerage but I hope for them the best.

"Are you the one that stopped Diodora?" Ajuka asked us while we nodded.

"Thank you." He bowed his head surprising us while Sirzechs was laughing at his friend's action.

"Please, don't lower your head." Asia tried to make him raise his head.

"No, it is my brother's fault that everything happened so it is my responsibility."

"Ahahah. Ajuka here is a good lad even if looks too serious. He is quite an easy-going guy." Sirzechs said tapping Ajuka's shoulder earning him an elbow from him.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

As they started to argue with each other, Grayfia hit them with a harisen. Where did she get that?

"Stop this right now. You two are embarrassing." "" I'm sorry.""

Once they gave us their apologies, they returned back with Diodora to the Underworld by a magic circle.

"So there are good Devils..." Jeanne murmured as we looked at the place they were.

"It isn't because they are Devils means they are evil. There is good as there is evil.

Even someone that was considered as a good man can become evil just like stray exorcists from the Church.

So please, don't judge a race for the action of a person." Michael explained as he heard what Jeanne said.

"Is there a chance that we can coexist with Devil?" Asia, you sweetheart. Even if you were about to be excommunicated by one of them. You still want peace with them.

"We are working on it so that one day, peace will finally exist between us."

And with that was my first time I met a Satan and my impression of them, they looked like idiots.

* * *

It's been two weeks since we saved Asia from the Devil and now, I am alone with Griselda.

"Sakuya. We have a mission that was given from the higher-up to you." Looks like I'm going to do a solo mission.

"Isn't your birthday the April 16." What's the connection with my mission.

"Yes, it's in 3 weeks."

"You see, someone wanted that you take some vacation. So you will be stationed at Kuoh, your hometown."

… What … Since when do I get vacation?

* * *

**A/N: And that was the seventh chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Now, the childhood arc is over and we are approaching canon.**

**If many of you feel that was rushed then sorry.**

**Honestly, I didn't think I would continue to do this fanfiction.**

**And this chapter was a big one with the Chapter 5 but it was too long so I cut it in two.**

**I just added the answer to the review.**

**Frankieu: Gabriel never showed up in the anime so he doesn't know what she looks like and when the most obvious thing is in front of him, he won't make the link easily.**

**I have something planned to how he will "figure" who is Gabby.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you!**

**Darkjaden: In this case, they got taken by surprise by the two vampires after killing their target.**

**I didn't show their fights but against their target, Xenovia used Durandal to kill him.**

**The two others made a surprise attack by targeting Xenovia's arm, disabling her from using Durandal which she already has problems controlling it and was already exhausted from using it.**

**Then you could say it was a 2vs2, they managed to kill one vampire but at the cost of Jeanne being injured at her leg.**

**And again, Irina vs Zaobeth but Zaobeth was stronger.**

**Magic in the DxD-verse wasn't really explained so I made Strengthening magic pretty much like a nerfed Reinforcement.**

**Reinforcement magecraft is pretty much pouring Magical Energy in an object to its most limit.**

**But pouring too much leads to majors consequences.**

**Either the object will break or if it's a body, the muscle, overcharged with magic, will explode.**

**This is the reason why it's considered as the most difficult magecraft when it comes to enhancing something. You don't know when to stop.**

**The only reason why Shirou/Archer are able to do it is because they are very skilled in Structural Grasp Magecraft, which allows him to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint.**

**So they know approximately how much Magical Energy they can pour but even then, it is difficult such was the case for Shirou who could use it with a low level of success.**

**For example, if Reinforcement can enhance an object to 200% of its capabilities which is the limit, Strengthening magic will only be at 150%.**

**While Strengthening can only enhance the power, magic, speed and defense of the body.**

**Reinforcement can enhance more parameters of the human body like eyesight or hearing.**

**Strengthening will only work on the human body while Reinforcement can be also used on weapon or object like a ruler.**

**I hope it was clear.**

**Dominus1389: As for being Gabriel's Joker, wait for the future.**

**But in canon, a reincarnated angel can fall as easily than angels. Just by having "impure thoughts", Irina's wings started to flicker from white to black. So you must have read that in a fanfiction.**

**Yes, there are glitch in the system that Sakuya will discover and apply.**

**We will see for the new angels and their wings.**

**I will still make the Brave Saint come after the Peace Treaty as I have sort of planned a nice moment how Sakuya will become an angel and I need him to be a human for a while.**

**While being a Cadre just after Kokabiel is too early for my taste.**

**Even if I showed a part of power of Sakuya with the Vampire when he was 14, he's not good enough to be a Cadre yet.**

**Of course the holy girls are cute.**

**And do you want my opinion on Murayama. Honestly, I completely forgot about her. Well, she was a very minor character in the anime and only mentioned in the LN.**

**I just put her as the granddaughter of the master of the dojo like that since she is in the kendo club but I have an idea on what I can do with her.**

**AnimeA55Kicker: Never appeared on the anime so he doesn't know of her appearance. And he doesn't react to the most obvious because he just doesn't see it.**

**The Last Kenpachi: Oh my friend, sometimes ignorance is bliss and it doesn't help he is sometimes slow to pick up on thing like that.**

**Ashborn2271: He won't bed all friends with devils (heck I don't understand that phrase).**

**This fanfiction is not a bashing fanfiction so no.**

**He is an SI as I only saw the anime at that time and Gabriel never appeared in the anime.**

**How can you recognize someone who you know only by name and not by appearance.**

**Threatz2001: Yes. As many readers found out, it is Gabriel and yes, he will join the Angel Faction. **

**As long as there is only love and no lust involved, they won't fall.**

**Also in the LN in the volume 18, Michael has created a special room that allow a Devil and a Angel to have sex without having them falling to Fallen Angels.**

**Either way, I won't write lemons so everything will be off-screen (if there was).**

**Angryabaco03: Watch out for the future then.**

**Andilezeph: Yep, it is Clarent.**

**Lord of Cinders: And yes, it is Clarent. The sword never appeared in the DxD-verse so I took its background from Type-moon universe.**

**Itsuki Minami1: ****It's fine, sometimes even when the words are harsh. It can help.****  
****I'm not that good at doing fighting scene but I think you noticed.**

**Now, for the other thing.****  
****Jeanne wasn't clingy at first. They just trained together when Dulio introduced Sakuya to Jeanne to train his Sacred Gear.**

**It was only three months after they met that Jeanne started to clingy with Sakuya when he asked why she was uncomfortable and she told her story. **

**From Jeanne POV, when she found someone who saw her for what she is contrary to everyone who saw her for what she hold ever since she was taken by the Church.****  
****She will think of that person a precious one.**

**The reunion between Irina and Sakuya. Yep, I think I rushed a bit.****  
****It's more like she was surprised that her best friend was at the Vatican.**

**There is no build in romance because there isn't one for the moment.****  
****They are all child (except Sakuya) at the moment and don't see each other that way.**

**Sakuya see the girls as important friends. ****  
****Irina see him as her best friend and 'crush' but she doesn't understand the feeling of love yet.****  
****Jeanne sees him as her precious friend and someone she wants to help.****  
****Xenovia considered him as a 'subordinate'. (how you interpret it is on your own)**

**I don't know where you got that 1 week but it was 3 months which I think is enough for them to considered each other good friends.**

**As for the combo, when Jeanne was nearly excommunicated because of Diodora. She was didn't know what to do so she just stayed near Sakuya who she trusted the most.**

**From the LN, when Xenovia and Irina did their first mission together, they weren't with a superior observer so I did the same and in the eyes of the Church.**

**They are bearers of true Holy Swords and they are capable to do low rank missions.**

**And it's more I wanted to end the childhood arc with the timeskip which were mostly either training or missions.****  
****Important events will be telled in a flashback after the skip.****I'll try to give more details. Is there something I missed ?**


	8. I had no word but one Wow

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 7 - I had no word but one. "Wow..."_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_You see, someone wanted that you take some vacation. So you will be stationed at Kuoh, your hometown."_

… _What … Since when do I have a vacation?_

* * *

And here I am at the airport of Kuoh. Why do I feel like I've been fired?

But well, to think that I could have a vacation. I was surprised when Griselda told me that two weeks ago.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

"Sakuya, It was decided that you will be granted two weeks of vacation. And since you will be stationed at Kuoh, you will take care of the problems around the town.

Of course, if you don't know Kuoh Town is currently governed by Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, both of them the younger sister of the Satan Lucifer and Leviathan so make sure to stay undercover and that they don't discover that you are an exorcist.

Your vacation will start in two weeks." Griselda informed me of my 'vacation'.

* * *

_\- End of the flashback -_

In the end, I still have to work and they put me some seals to limit my magic and holy energy to make me appear like a normal person.

That's good since I don't need them to feel my holy energy and get too much attention.

It's not like I've become weak, my physical abilities are the same. I just can't use magic or my Balance Breaker.

My Balance Breaker emits too much holy energy so it will be a problem if I use it.

I can still use my Sacred Gear just fine, they don't have so much holy energy in them.

When I talked about my holidays to others, let's say that their reactions were very varied.

* * *

_\- Dulio's case -_

"You're so lucky, I don't remember the last time I had a break. And can you buy some sakura mochi when you come back for me?"

You always take your time after missions, that enough for your break.

_\- Irina's case -_

"You're going back to Kuoh? It's been a long time I didn't visit the town. Say 'Hi' for your family for me, okay. I wonder how is Ise?"

Like always, he must be a pervert but you will see.

_\- Xenovia's case -_

"I see, well I know even if you are on a break, you will continue to train. As expected of my subordinate. But don't worry, I will protect everyone so you can rest in peace."

Said like that, are you expecting me to die or something?

_\- Jeanne's case -_

"Sa-chan! Do you have your passport? Did you forget something? Don't forget to call for me, okay?"

Even at that age, I'm still a child to babysit for you?

_\- Asia's case -_

"You're leaving us? You're going back home?"

Asia, don't cry. It's like a long-term job. I'll just be away for two weeks, so please do not look at me with those eyes. I'll call you or write you letters.

* * *

_\- Back to me -_

Well, it's just two weeks. And it's been a long time I didn't come back so that's fine.

I kept contact with my parents by calling them or sending letters.

I didn't tell them that I'm coming back home so it's going to surprise them.

As I walked through the street of Kuoh, I saw that not many things change.

They did renovate some streets, some shops were replaced and others were still there.

Ah, there is still that cake shop, I guess I'll buy some cakes for everyone. A cheesecake for Ise, a chiffon cake for Dad and a strawberry cake for Mom. Of course, a lemon cake for me.

They are their favorites cakes, I made sure to remember.

On my way home, I passed Master Owen's dojo and the local park. Nothing has changed in the neighborhood. It looks like what I remembered.

Once in front of my house, I took a breath and then I ring the bell.

"YES!" I heard Mom's voice and a few seconds later, the door opened and I saw her.

She looked like how I remembered her. With some wrinkles on her face.

"Hi, Mom. I'm back." With that, she hugged me with me doing the same.

"Dear, who is it?" Behind her was Dad with his newspaper. Just like Mom, he did age a bit but he didn't really change.

When he saw me, he dropped his newspaper on the ground and joined us in the family hug.

""Welcome back.""

"I'm back."

* * *

After that, we were in the dining room eating the cakes I bought.

I told them that I was on vacation and that I would stay home for a little less than two weeks. We talked about what I have done in recent years, who I met and other stuff.

I showed them pictures I took when I was on a mission. Of course, I made sure to hide everything related to the supernatural.

There were photos when I was with Dulio when we were in foreign countries.

Also, other photos when I was with Jeanne, Xenovia, Irina and the most recent ones with Asia.

I don't know why but when I showed them the pictures with the girls, they started crying. Wait, what was that comment about grandchildren?

After talking a bit, they told me that Ise was still in school so I decided to go to visit Kuoh Academy.

They told me the direction and the path passed through the church but when I walked past it, I felt the presence of Fallen Angels.

I don't know the date when Ise was killed in canon but it seems that I'm near it.

I'd better call Griselda to find out what to do. Ignoring their presence, I continued my way until I saw the school.

In my opinion, it looks more like a manor of noble Europeans. I decided to sneak into school, making sure no one spots me.

Feeling some Devils in the corridors, I had an urge to spy on them. It's ninja time, believe it.

I have the presence of a normal human without power so they won't notice me easily.

As I silently approached, I noticed it was Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Once in range, I listened to their little discussions.

"Rias, do you know why they are Fallen Angels in our territory?"

"No, I don't know why they are here and we don't know if they are Stray or members of Grigori."

"It's disturbing, we do not know their motivations and if we attack them. There is a chance that this will be taken for a declaration of war."

"For now, I will send my familiar in the city. I have to make some new contracts. Can you call your big sister to contact Grigori."

"I'm going to do it but why are you still doing contracts? This is the slowest way to gain power and it's more for the low-class Devils."

"We always have done that in the House of Gremory and we will continue to have a good relationship with our contractors. It's not like I have the intention to stop."

"Well, when your usual customers want you to watch anime with them. You won't refuse."

"Is that a problem?" And then, they went toward their classroom talking about Japanophile and siscon.

So, they don't know why the Fallen Angels are here. Does it mean they don't know that Ise possesses a Sacred Gear? Then how do the Fallen Angels knows that?

Looking at the time, I decided to go home. I'll just see him when he'll come back but as I reached the gate. I heard the scream of women. Looking back, I saw Issei and two boys running from a group of women with shinai in their hands.

"""HELP ME!""" They screamed when they saw me standing at the gate watching them and started running toward me.

Feeling that I had no choice, I decided to accept. Just Ise's request. So I knocked out the baldy and the nerd by kicking them. I have a feeling I met them before but when?

"Why did you kick them?!" "I have no reason to help them and you should run, they're coming." I said pointing to the stampede coming toward us.

And like that he runs. Run, Ise, run. And he didn't recognize me. How sad for my little twin to not recognize his brother after nearly nine years now.

"Excuse me, have you seen some perverts go through here?" When I looked back, I saw what I think is the kendo club. Then, I pointed toward the ground where I had Baldy and Nerd under my feet.

"It's them! But was there another one with them?" A pink haired girl asked me.

"No, I saw only those two." "Sakuya-kun?" When I heard someone say my name, I turned to see who called me to see a woman with long brown hair that she tied in twintails with red ribbons and light brown eyes.

"Murayama-san?" I recognized her and when I said her name, she smiled.

"It's been a long time. I thought that you were in France." Yes, before I went with Dulio when I was 8. I made a last visit to the dojo saying my goodbye to her and her grandfather.

"I'm on vacation right now so I came back."

"Hey, Murayama. Who is it?" The pink haired asked her.

"Ah, he is Hyoudou Sakuya. He was a student of grandfather when we were young before he went to France." """**HYOUDOU?! AND HE WAS YOUR GRANDFATHER'S STUDENT!**""" They all screamed. My ears hurt.

"Is there a problem?" I asked Murayama who was scratching her cheek.

"Well, your brother is known for being a pervert so they are a little surprised that you are his brother."

Well, I can understand that.

"It's more about the fact that I was your grandfather's student..."

"Ah, it's because they all tried his training program you did when you were 8 and they all gave up."

"I see... Then, what happened with them?" I pointed again at the two under my feet.

"They peeped on us with your brother while we were changing!" Someone in the group screamed.

Sighing, I lowered my head to them.

"I'm really sorry for my little brother's actions." ***DING* *DONG***

"Ah, the bell. Sorry, Sakuya-kun but we have to go." I nodded to Murayama as they left to change.

Looking at the two under my feet, I shrugged and left to go home.

* * *

Once at home, I spent my time playing Dissidia on Ise's console in the dining room. What? What is mine is mine and what is my little brother is also mine. This is the big brother's privilege.

Dad was still at work and Mom is preparing dinner.

I contacted Griselda about the Fallen Angels but it looks like I don't have the right to act. More like, I'm forbidden to do so.

If I act, the fact that I am an exorcist can be revealed. Ha, so troublesome.

"I'm home." And here is my little bro but why is he smiling like that?

While I was thinking, when he saw me he pointed his finger at me.

"Ha! It's you! The bishounen who kicked my friend!"

I could hear Mom facepalming and I wanted to do the same.

"Ise, how can you not recognize your twin brother..." Mom said exasperatedly.

"... What...Sakuya? But he changed so much..."

"Ise, it's been 9 years we didn't see him. It's normal he changed that much."

I think Mom broke him as he just stayed like that, pointing his finger at me.

"So, I'm a bishounen. Thank you, Ise. I'll take that for a compliment." From the corner of my eyes, I saw him starting to look at our bodies like he was comparing them. But looking at him, I sense nothing from him. I can't sense his Sacred Gear.

Then how the Fallen Angels could have known he possesses one.

Mystery...

"I'm going to take a shower." And like that, he went upstairs. What just happened? ***victory fanfare*** Ah, I won.

My cell phone in my pocket started to vibrate. Looking at the message, it was a mission.

A Stray Devil was sighted in a town near Kuoh and they need my help to exterminate it.

If I want more information, I need to go ask to the Church in this town.

Well, I'll just go tomorrow morning.

With my current abilities, the round trip will take at least a day. If I'm fast enough, I'll be back tomorrow night.

"Sakuya, where is Ise? It's almost dinner time."

"Ah, he's gone take a shower."

"I see, do you want to eat first?" I nodded at her.

But for now, let's eat. It's been a long time I didn't eat Mom's homemade cooking.

* * *

After waking up, I left for the city. The sooner it is over, the better it is. Now, it's almost 4 pm so let's finish this mission quickly.

Once I arrived, I went searching for the church. It was a little town in the countryside so it should be easy to found it.

A few minutes later, I found the church surrounded by a land abundant in greenery and a powerful barrier.

The person who made that barrier can be proud of himself. I don't know if I can destroy it entirely with my strongest attack.

Wasting no time, I went inside and looked for someone that could give me information about the Devil.

"Excuse me. Is there someone here?"

"Yes, please wait for a moment." Then, a door opened and there was a sister behind it.

She was a young woman with short blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Excuse me, I am a priest sent by the Vatican. Could you lead me to the one in charge of this Church."

"Ah, yes. I am Orsola, the nun of this Church and the one in charge." If she is the one then it will make my job easier.

"In that case, can you tell me what happened recently?" She put her hand on her chin for a moment.

"Well, for a few days, the men of our village have started to disappear one by one. I had a bad feeling about this so I asked for help to the Vatican." Only men? Is the Stray a succubus or something?

"Do you know where they left, any clues?" She nodded at me.

"Someone from the village said that she once saw a man go in the direction of the lake."

"Is there something special about this lake?"

"No, I don't think so. It's just a large lake" This may be my only clue. Oh well.

"I see, I'll go see around that lake if there is something." I said as I started to leave but she took hold of my sleeve.

"May I go with you?" "No." She looked surprised when I immediately refused.

"I want you to stay here. It's for your own good. "I told Orsola who gave me a confused look.

"By the way, in which direction is the lake?"

After she gave me the direction, I found the lake she talked about. Although the lake was beautiful with greenery around. There was the smell of blood around.

As I can not use my magic ***cough*** stupid seals ***cough***, I created a certain sword with Blade Blacksmith.

It was a broadsword that gave its wielder the ability to release thunder. Again, this broadsword was the weapon of a hero that rebelled against the Gods.

This broadsword had a single-edged large blade with an amber crystal encrusted in it and another crystal in the pommel.

Why am I still thinking about weapons that belong to people who have rebelled against people? It does not help that I have a good compatibility with Clarent. There is no way that I am rebelling.

When I decided to concentrate on the mission, I looked around me.

The smell of blood is rather strong here. So the men who disappeared must have been killed here.

There is nothing in front of me. Nothing on the sides or above me. Behind me, I could see some auburn hair. Even when I told her to stay at the church.

I have only two options. Either under me or in the lake.

Sighing, I released lightning from my sword and I launched an electric shock on the lake.

When the lake was electrified, a cry of pain was heard. I'm lucky today. Then a figure emerged from the lake and landed on the shore.

It was a young woman with long dark blue hair but her lower body was that of a snake. She had claws and scales as clothes. It was a lamia.

It is rumored their bodies attract men lost at sea. When a man gets close, their snake tail grabs them and drags them to the ocean floor.

Captured men are said to become Ramia's food or slaves, but since none have ever returned, it's unclear which is true.

But to think that a lamia was here in a lake. Then the men of this village are already dead. May you find peace in Heaven. Amen.

"So, any last words. Stray Devil." I said while taking my stance.

"How did you know that I was in the lake?" She asked me, hurt from the attack as she is smoking from her body.

"Luck." Was all I said before I once again released lightning, boosting my body. I'm on vacation so I want to end this quickly. And if she's hurt from just an electric shock, it just means that she is weak.

I rushed towards her and cut her body in half before she even reacted.

She was really weak if she couldn't react.

Also, I've grown used to using lightning to boost my body. Well, it happens if you spend years electrocuting your own body but now, let's take care of our peeper.

"Ha, you can come out now." When I said that, Orsola came out of a bush with tree branches in her hands.

"Now, you're going to tell me why you did not listen to me and stayed in the church as I told you." She started to wince.

"I just... I just wanted to know why they disappeared, why Dad disappeared..."

Sighing at her, I put my hand on her shoulder making her look at me.

"Let's go back to the church. I'll try to answer all your questions." She didn't say anything, she just held my sleeve while looking at the floor. Sighing again, I headed for the church.

* * *

Once we arrived at the church. I answered all of her questions.

The monster's identity, my powers, and my real job, what happened to the missing men.

When she asked why do monsters exist, I just told her about the Three Factions and that mythology exist.

She just listened to me, she did not speak while I explained. Once I was done, she stared at me for a moment.

We looked at each other in the eyes for a few minutes until she sighed. That was a little awkward.

"I se-"***GROWL*** Okay, now it's embarrassing.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'll be grateful." I didn't eat anything since yesterday so yeah.

After I finished eating and thanked Orsola for the meal, I prepared to go back to Kuoh.

"Thank you very much for coming helping us." She thanked me but I am not worthy of her thanks.

"Don't thank me. I couldn't save those who died and I just did my job." She shook her head.

"No, if you didn't come. More people could have died so please, don't blame yourself and take care." I nodded at her before leaving.

Looking at the sunset, I couldn't help thinking that I took a little too much time here.

And that's when I felt a shiver.

Summoning my swords, I looked around to see some greenery.

Even though I did not see anything dangerous around me, I could not leave that bad feeling alone.

I summoned my lightning sword boosting my body and I run in direction of Kuoh.

* * *

A few hours later, as soon I arrived in Kuoh, I made my sword disappear. I don't need the Devils to feel the holy energy from my sword. As I run in the town, I felt a Fallen Angel leaving the local park.

Thinking the worst, I sprinted to the park only to see Ise on the ground. So it was today that he had a date. Why didn't anybody told me? Or did I leave before he could tell our parents? Should I have killed the Fallen despite the probability of causing a war?

While many questions appeared in my head, I saw a leaflet shining. I decided to hide behind the trees to see what will happen.

Who appeared was Rias just like in the anime. At this distance, I can hear what she say.

"So you were the one who called me."

"Looks like you're dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So you're the one they were here for...truly this is intriguing." She started to laugh a bit but then she showed a melancholic smile.

"If you're dying then I'll take it, your life that is. From now on, you'll live only for me." She then summoned a crimson pawn in her hand.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!" But nothing happened.

Then she tried with 2 pawns, then a knight, 4 pawns, a rook and it was until she used all of her pawns that there was a reaction and she was able to revive him into her servant.

"All my pawns, you are full of surprise. Hyoudou Issei." And then she teleported herself using a magic circle with Ise in her arms.

Seeing my brother die hurts my heart but I'm sure that the life of a Devil is better for him.

He needs to become strong as it is his fate as the Sekiryuutei and Rias's actions just showed that she didn't knew about Ise's Sacred Gear until she tried to resurrect him. Heck, she just deduced that he was killed by Raynare.

Even if it seems cruel, it's for the better good that Ise died. He can have his harem and all the oppai he wan-***drop* *drop* **Weird, it's not raining then why am I hearing water dripping and why are my cheeks wet...

What ... Are those tears ...

Why am I crying... No, it's better for the greater good... that it's better for Ise...

Then why it hurt so much...

No, I have to convince myself... Calm yourself... He's alive, that's the most important...

Shaking my head and drying my tears, I decided to go home.

* * *

The next day at afternoon, I decided to spy on Rias Gremory. I just need to find my cardboard and my golden cane.

Why afternoon and not the morning? I slept until noon, that's all.

Suppressing my presence like a certain phantom, I found the red-haired heiress and her friend, Sona Sitri.

I was always wondering why Griselda wanted to train us to be discreet when we had time but I'm glad I learned that.

"So Rias, I heard that you got a new member in your peerage."

"Yes, it's Hyoudou Issei. He summoned me through a leaflet when he was dying from a wound by the Fallen Angels."

"I see. So he was the reason why the Fallen Angels were here but why?"

"He has a Sacred Gear. He took all of my pawns"

"You mean he took 8 pawns. So, he must have a Longinus if he has taken so many pieces to revive him. Did you tell him that he is a Devil now?"

"No, I wanted him to get used to his new body before I tell him. I don't want him to be afraid so I will wait for a little before telling him."

"Rias, I know you're kind but you do know that the Fallen are still in town and one of them has killed Hyoudou yesterday. Don't you think that they can target him again if they know he is still alive."

… ***Aho* *Aho* ...**

There was silence before Rias started to panic.

"I totally forgot about them! Sorry Sona but I have to go!" And like that, Rias teleported away with a magic circle.

"Ha, Even if she is kind toward her peerage. She often forgets something." It's time for me to leave. I think I've learned enough about her.

I think I can let Ise in her hand. I'll just go back home for now. I've done enough for today, it's bad for my heart.

'Vacation' my ass. If I knew that I will come back just at the start of canon, I wouldn't come back.

I'm just a fragile man with a heart made of glass. I need to sleep, I'm starting to rave right now.

* * *

"O-Otou-san!" I woke up when I heard Mom scream, just what happened?

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise doing something perverted in the morning again?" What? Did they see him do it in the morning or something?

"Sex! Ise did it! With a foreigner!" So, Mom found Rias with Ise in his bed.

"O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"International~! Ise did!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-san!" I think it's time for me to tease him a bit.

* * *

Issei POV

I can only cover my face with both my hands.

It's easy to imagine what's going on downstairs.

How can this happen? There's definitely going to be a family discussion after this!

What kind of excuse can I use to explain the current situation I am in?!

"Yo. Ise." When I heard someone called me, I saw Sakuya at the door smirking.

"Sa-Sakuya. It's a misunderstanding." How can I explain this?!

"What misunderstanding, you are in your bed. With a red-haired foreigner whose looks are better than most models. What I think, Ise is that you did a great job. As your big brother, I'm proud of you.

Good job for conquering your first girl in your harem. I'll see you in downstairs." Why did he have to say all that while giving me a thumbs-up! And with Senpai next to me!

"Your family is quite lively in the morning."

* * *

Sakuya POV

Here we are now eating breakfast. Right now, Both Mom and Dad have weird expressions on their faces.

Ise doesn't know what to do and Rias eats his breakfast quietly. It's funny to see.

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it." "Y-Yes!"

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that Okaa-sama made for us."

"So, Ise. Can you introduce your girlfriend to us?" When I said that, he started choking himself with Rias helping him by tapping his back.

"Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself.

Sakuya-onii-sama, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all. We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other." Onii-sama, I feel a bit in conflict. I like being called like that, but do I look so old for someone who is older than me to call me like that?

"Senpai, he is my twin brother so he is younger than you." She looked shocked for a moment. It's true that we don't look like each other. Ise got his looks from Dad and me from Mom. And I'm have a toned body while Ise didn't train his body. Well, except his left hand I think.

"Oh, I see. My apologies, then may I call you Sakuya-kun." I nodded at her.

"That's a lie! You were together naked in Ise's bed." Mom screamed.

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama." I feel magic being used on me. Too bad I know how to stop magic of this level. Let's just pretend I got affected.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately." Should I start sleeping naked?

"Excuse me, Sakuya-kun."

"Yes? what is it, Gremory-san?" I wonder why she would talk to me.

"If you are the twin brother of Issei-kun, why are you not a student of Kuoh Academy?" Oh, it's that question.

"It's because I'm studying in France. At the moment, I am on vacation. It's spring break. I'm here for a little less than two weeks."

"I see. Thank you for answering my question." "It's not a problem." I just hope that she doesn't suspect me or anything.

* * *

"Have a nice trip!" I shouted at the two students who went to school after we finished eating.

Now, what can I do?

I do not have any missions. I can not act freely or train. Well, I'm on vacation. As well stay at home playing Ise's games.

* * *

It's been nearly a week and I'm bored. I finished all of Ise's games well except the adult one. So I have nothing to do, I have no missions since the lamia's one and there is nothing good to do.

Deciding to kill the time, I walked around in town but when I arrived in a children's park, I saw Ise sitting on a bench. Did he skip classes?

"Yo, Ise. Are you okay?" When I called him, he raised his head.

"Ah, Sakuya. No, I'm fine." ***GUU~* **Ah, he blushed.

"No, you don't look fine and you're hungry. Let's go, I'll buy you something." I handed him my hand which he took after a moment of hesitation.

We were at a fast food restaurant in the business district. We ordered our meal and already took our seats.

"So, what happened? You know you can tell everything to your big brother."

"We're twins..." he deadpanned at me.

"But I'm still the first one to come out of Mom." Now, he looked a little green.

"We are eating so please don't give me that kind of image..." Oh...

"Sorry, so what are you worrying about? You know, even if we didn't see each other for 9 years. I can still give you advice." Ise was staring at the burger in his hand before eating it ferociously.

When he finished it, he paused for a few seconds then he decided to speak.

"I'll just simplify the story but the thing is I got nearly attacked by someone but then Buchou saved me. I don't want that to repeat itself again so I was thinking on how I can get stronger."

"Buchou?" I should feign ignorance. Ise can be perceptive sometimes.

"Ah, I mean Rias-sempai. I joined her club." I nodded at him.

"Did you get hurt or something?" he shook his head.

"I see, so you want to become stronger. Do you have any clue on how to do it? Someone who can help?" He started to think for a while then he nodded.

"Yeah but I don't know if it's better to ask them or try to do it on my own."

"No, you should ask them." When I said that, he looked at me.

"I assume that the people you know are your friends or someone you know." he nodded.

"Then, it's better to ask them for help. It's not wrong to ask help from someone and I'm sure they will be happy to help. They can fix the mistakes you make and you will progress better that way." he stared at the table for a moment.

"Look, I'm not saying that it's the only way but do what you think is the best for you." he nodded at me.

"Then, let's go back home. You can decide all that tomorrow when you go back to school." He followed me without any words.

"Hey, Big Bro." That's weird, he always calls me by my name.

"What?" "Thanks."

"... No problem."

On the way home, we passed by the local park where Ise was killed by Raynare. Should I have taken another route? He's staring right at the spot he was when he was on the ground.

"To think you will be alive. I guess I'll have to kill again." When I heard that, I turned myself to see a Fallen Angel with a light spear in her hand and she threw it at Ise.

"Ise!" Pushing Ise out of the way, I made sure that the light spear grazes my forehead enough for me to bleed and I threw myself on the ground. Making sure to keep an eye on what's going on.

"Sakuya!"

I didn't move. Let's just play the weak human.

"You... Sacred Gear!"

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!" Raynare started to laugh as if she found it amusing.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you. Now, die for me." She said as she created another light spear.

"Hyoudou-kun!" I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"More of them, be grateful. Trash. That I didn't kill you again." And like that, she flew away.

"Hyoudou-kun! Are you alright?"

"No, more importantly. Sakuya! Are you okay?!" I still pretended to be unconscious.

"Hyoudou-kun. Please take him to your house, I will call Buchou."

"Okay, thanks Kiba." So that was Kiba. I can't really open my eyes then I feel that I was carried. Somehow, it's nice.

A few minutes later, I felt that I was in my bed.

"Ise. Are you okay?" I heard Rias's voice, she must have teleported herself.

"No Buchou but Sakuya..." "Let me see." I then felt her hands touch my face for a few seconds.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch. And he knocked his head when he fell on the ground. I'll just change his memories of the event so that he forget what happened."

I felt that she was using magic on me but I managed again to stop it.

"Now, it's done. Issei, come with me. We are going to the clubroom. We will talk about what happened there." "Yes." And with that, they teleported away as I can't sense in the room.

Checking my wound and patching it, I decided to see what they plan to do.

Rias POV

"Issei, could you tell us what happened?"

"I was just eating at a fast food restaurant with Sakuya and on the way back. We got attacked by Yuu-no Raynare. I didn't notice at first but when I heard Sakuya scream my name and pushed me out of the way, he got hit by a light spear she threw at me. Then she tried to target me next until Kiba came then she flew away."

I see, so they decided to attack Issei again but Sakuya took a blow for him. He is a nice big brother.

Even so, they attacked one of my servants and injured his brother.

"Buchou! Please, I have to avenge Sakuya! I need to pay back for everything they've done!" Issei, don't talk about avenging your brother. He is not dead.

"No." Issei looked shocked when I refused for a good reason.

"Issei, you will not go alone. We will go with you." When I explained, his eyes widen while the other members of the peerage were listening.

Then I called Sona with a magic circle.

"Sona, did you get from your big sister what's going on with the Fallen Angels on our territory?"

"_Yes, it seems that they were only sent to observe Hyoudou as they discovered that he's the possessor of a Sacred Gear. But it seems that when they killed him, they went against their orders so they are considered as 'Stray'. I'll send you an official letter of Grigori with their affirmations."_

"Thank you, Sona. I'll pay you back one day. As you heard since they are considered as 'Stray'. We can go attack them without repercussion. They attacked one of my dear servants and injured one of his family members.

We will not stay there doing nothing! This night, we will make an assault on the church! Everyone, get ready for combat!"

"""YES!""" Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko responded while Issei was still dumbfounded.

"Issei, even if you are my servant. I will think of you the same as my family. So this is why if your family is hurt, we will give them revenge as if a family member of ours got hurt. Issei, prepare yourself for tonight."

"Yes! Buchou!"

Sakuya POV

After seeing that, I had no word but one.

"Wow..."

**A/N: And that was the eighth chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Right now, I know that it lacks a little action but please, a little patience. Since the Treaty is not there so Sakuya can't really act on his own.**

**But well, two weeks in anime are really quick so Sakuya will not stay at Kuoh for so long.**

**And honestly, for the first time. When I saw that I had over 150 favorites and over 200 followers for this fic. I couldn't believe it so thank you to everyone who followed this fanfiction.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Ashuraga: And yeah, when one think of Gilgamesh. It will always be about mongrels.**

**GGPD: Yeah and there are other characters who use the same concept like Killua and his Godspeed.**

**I'm Da Bomb: Even if he was in college in his previous life, I don't think he will remember everything. And there is no need to go to college.**

**Raidentensho: It's more of a personal taste but I don't like axes so no and I don't see the link between Fate and the Green Knight. **

**Rossweiss as a possible interest and lover, maybe. **

**But I don't know where I mentioned rune magic. Maybe Scathatch will appear or not, I don't know. There are only 2-3 characters, for now, I took from others games or anime that will have an real impact on the fanfiction. Others will only be mentioned or present for one chapter.**

**As for your proposition with rune magic, I will see because the magic system in the DxD-verse isn't really explained well.**

**LegendaryNOT: Thank you.**

**Lio4567892012: Yes, I took that part from the Moonverse Jeanne because I found it cute. While Jeanne from the Dxd-verse has an cheerful and childlike personality, I found that it compliment well. It's cute so why not.**

**And yes, that was Saber Lily but her role and 'true' name is different. I just took her appearance because somehow it fit with the design I had for the character. And she's cute so why not.**

**She is even called '****Angel** **Saber' by Mordred in the Fate/GUDAGUDA Order.**


	9. I'm so pent up right now

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 8 - __I'm so pent up right now_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_This night, we will make an assault on the church! Everyone, get ready for combat!"_

"_Wow..."_

* * *

Here I am watching Ise fighting Raynare in the church from my little tree.

Let me recapitulate what happened since this afternoon in the best way I can.

Previously in ORC Quest.

Our pervert Ise has embarked on a journey to avenge Sakuya his brother that took a hit for him from the Fallen Angel Raynare.

Accompanying him are the nudist Rias, the sadist Akeno, the bishounen Kiba and the loli Koneko.

Will they be able to avenge his brother and finally kill their enemy.

That's what happened until now.

And so I followed them as they invaded the church.

I'm a bit far from them, but hey, as long as I can see what's going on. It's okay with me but well, It happens almost the same as in the anime.

On the way, they got ambushed by three Fallen Angels, I don't remember their names but by their appearances. Let's just call them the Gothic Lolita, the fedora man, and the blue-haired woman.

Rias and Akeno decided to stay behind to take care of them and let's say that it was quickly settled.

A quick shot of Rias's Power of Destruction did the trick and they disappeared from this world.

They were extras so it's understandable they were taken in a single hit.

Now, with Ise and the two others. They were fighting against Freed Sellzen. The fight was like in canon and it ended with Freed running away.

Well, he couldn't win against Kiba's speed and his sword. There is also the fact that Ise and Koneko were here too so it was a good idea to escape.

The three of them walked down the altar's hidden stairs. Since they were in the basement, I could not see them without entering the church.

But a few moments later, our three devils came back with Ise who was wounded. Raynare also came out from the basement.

I can not hear what they say but I will describe what I see in a very simple way.

Fallen Angel Raynare wants to fight.

Ise summons Twice Critical.

Fallen Angel Raynare use Taunt.

Ise uses Boost.

Ise uses Punch but Raynare dodge it.

Fallen Angel Raynare use Spear of Light and Ise is hit.

It's super effective.

Ise is in critical condition.

Fallen Angel Raynare use Taunt and Ise screamed loud enough for me to hear.

"Do you really think I will let you kill my brother!"

Ise uses Explosion. Twice Critical has evolved into Booster Gear.

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn you! Low-class Devil!"

"Ah!"

Ise uses Mega Punch and Raynare is hit.

It's super effective. Critical hit.

Fallen Angel Raynare fainted and Ise won.

And it seems that Ise avenged me. I can't help but to be proud of him. Feeling that it's over, I decided to go home before Ise comes back.

While I think about it, I didn't know how Ise would have evolved his Twice Critical into the Boosted Gear without Asia's death. Well, he managed to evolve it so everything is good.

* * *

The next morning when I saw Ise eating is breakfast, he asked me if I'm alright.

I just answered that I had a headache but that was from hitting my head on a lamppost. My answer somewhat relieved him.

Looking at the calendar, I saw that I still have 6 days of vacation before I go back to the Vatican.

They still didn't give me any missions yet and I'm bored. After 9 years of continuous training and fighting, this is the first time in my life that I can't stand being on vacation.

Sighing, I went back to my room to watch anime. I can use some imaginations for my Sacred Gear.

* * *

Three days later in the morning, imagine my reaction when I saw Rias riding Ise. Of course, she was on his back, Ise was doing push-ups.

"Good morning Ise, Gremory-san." I decided to start a conversation with the two.

"Yo." "Good morning, Sakuya-kun but please call me Rias."

"Okay, Rias-san." I said making her smiling.

"What are you two doing?" I pointed at Ise even if I know why he's doing this.

"He said he wanted to be more stronger so I'm training him."

"I see. Then good luck, Ise." He started to whine.

"Can you two stop speaking to each other as if I wasn't here, it doesn't help that Buchou's training program is hard."

"Ise, wasn't it you who wanted to become stronger?"

"Yes, but..." Sighing, I placed my hand on his shoulder making him stop and he looked at me, with Rias looking at me with curiosity.

"Ise, I'll tell you a universal truth that applies everywhere. A well-trained body is better than a skinny body." I looked more specifically at his body and he started to blush.

"You know that a well-trained body will give you more stamina, you'll be more popular with girls and with more stamina, you know what you can do?" he shook his head and I whispered in his ear knowing that Rias would hear what I'm going to say thanks to their improved hearing.

"You'll last longer in bed." At this, Ise and Rias's eyes widen at this.

"Alright, time to get serious!" And like this, Ise continued his pushup with more vigor. All he need now its to scream about youthfulness.

Smirking at what I did, I noticed Rias staring at me with wide eyes.

"He's a pervert, there is no better way to motivate him." When I said that, she blinked a few times before nodding at me.

Mom is not awake yet so maybe I should make breakfast for everyone.

"Rias-san, do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"Yes, I will join. Ah, I will do it since you invite me for breakfast." Well, it looks like I do not need to cook. I wonder what's on TV this morning. I hope there is anime. Ah, there is Gundam.

* * *

"It's Rias who made the breakfast, thank you very much." "Yes, it looks appetizing." My parents, when they woke up, saw the breakfast prepared by Rias.

It looks like a typical Japanese breakfast. Rice, mackerel, tamagoyaki, some vegetables, and miso soup.

"""""Itadakimasu""""". I took a piece of mackerel and tasted it. It's pretty good.

"It's delicious, you cook pretty well, Rias." It looks like Mom and Dad are on the same opinion.

"No, I'm not at your level yet. Okaa-sama."

"Don't be modest, be proud of yourself. If you can cook that well, you'll be an excellent wife."

At Dad's comment, her face becomes somewhat sad.

"... Wife, huh." It seems that only Ise and I noticed that. Oh yeah, there is that Phenex guy. Well, it's not like I can do anything except wishing them good luck.

Well, I think I should go back to the Vatican. I can't stand like that without doing anything.

I need action. Even training with Xenovia suits me. Yes, I'll go back tomorrow.

And this is how I decided to go back to the Vatican the next day but for now, I was in the mood for some Kuoh Fried Chicken.

* * *

You know, I curse my luck sometimes. Damn my F-rank Luck.

In front of me is Grayfia Lucifuge in her maid outfit.

Right now, we're in my room. Why is she here? I'll tell you. It happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

_\- A few minutes ago -_

Here I am on my bed playing at Final Fantasy on my phone. I hate my luck with gacha. I must have E-rank Luck or something.

Then I felt someone teleport into Ise's room, which was next to mine. I took a glass I had nearby and I put it on the wall to listen to what they say.

"Buchou?" So it was Rias that teleported. Wait, don't tell me...

"Make love to me."

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." You know, it's something when you just listen without seeing what happened in this room.

Rias tried to make Ise take her virginity but even if he's a pervert, he won't take the initiative since he's a cherry boy.

But then, I felt another person teleported inside the room. It was Grayfia, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Even if we aren't in the same room, I can feel her power.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

"Also, Ojou-sama. Please go first, I have something to take care of first."

"I see." Rias's presence disappeared, she must have teleported away.

And at this moment behind me, a magic circle appeared and from it, The Strongest Queen made her entrance.

But with the fact that I was stuck on the wall listening to what they said with a glass next to my ear and how she looked at me like she saw a child doing something bad. It was embarrassing.

For a few second which were like a few hours for me, we stared at each other and it was awkward so I did the first move.

"Hi?" I squeaked.

* * *

_\- Return to the present -_

"It has been a long time, young man. While your power is sealed, I could feel your presence. Please tell me, what are you doing here?"

"It's my home and I'm on vacation. It's not like I can do anything as my power are sealed." We stared at each other for a moment. It's not like I lied. I can't use magic. Then she sighed.

"To think they are brothers. But maybe it is fate..." She murmured to herself but I heard what she said.

"Young man, may I request something to you?" I nodded at her.

"As you are an exorcist, do you have any holy objects on you?"

"Yes, I have a cross and some bottles of holy water." She nodded at what I said.

"May you give them to me? I am in need these objects to ... subject a certain Devil." I nodded and searched in my suitcase for a sacred cross and bottles of holy water.

These are objects that we are obliged to wear on us as an exorcist. I put them in my suitcase just by habit.

"Inside the box is the cross and in this one, there are three bottles of holy water inside." I presented her two boxes which she took them.

"Thank you. You have the gratitude of the House of Gremory and my master, Sirzechs Lucifer." She bowed to me she teleported away.

I blinked a few times before thinking about what happened.

Oh yeah, she wants to use them on the Phenex guy. Thinking it was for that reason, I felled asleep.

* * *

_\- In the Underworld -_

"I see, so the apprentice of Dulio Gesualdo is the brother of Rias's new pawn."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama. When I asked him if he could give me those holy objects, he gave them to me."

Grayfia showed him the two boxes with the object inside them. The two of them are trying to help Rias with her arranged marriage and they are talking about the presence of our exorcist in Rias's territory.

"Grayfia, did he tell you why he was in Kuoh?"

"He told me he was on vacation. He didn't seem to lie and he had seals on his body." For a moment, Sirzechs started to pout at the mention of 'vacation' but the stare of Grayfia made him stop immediately.

"I see, does Rias knows about that?"

"No, she only knows that he is her pawn's brother."

"Did he had some bad intent toward Rias? Because of Diodora's actions, I don't know if he thinks that all Devils are the same..."

"No, he didn't felt once a bad intent from the young man. He was only listening to what happened from his room.

From the way she talks about him, she seems to have a good opinion about him. What should we do?"

"Nothing. I will give him my thanks the next time we meet and he didn't do anything bad.

The relations between the Church and the Devil Faction is bad enough and I think he didn't want to complicate the situation so he stayed low-profile." Sirzechs resonated with a smile on his face.

"Understood then I will leave for tonight." Grayfia left the room leaving Sirzechs alone.

"I don't know why but I feel that the peace between the Three Factions will come soon." He mumbles for himself as he looked at the artificial moon in the sky.

* * *

The next morning, I prepared myself to go back to the Vatican, I already told my parents that I will be going sooner than expected.

They were a little sad but when I said that I may come back later with some friends, they calmed down.

But when I saw Ise this morning, he was lost in his thoughts, he must be thinking about what happened last night. Being the nice big brother that I am, I decided to cheer him up as his birthday present.

I offered him to accompany him until Kuoh Academy before going to the airport.

As we walked, Ise was silent. Sighing, I started to say what I wanted to tell him.

"Ise, I don't know why you want to become stronger and why you are thinking so hard right now but I will tell only one thing.

Just trust on what you believe, on what you desire. Just focus on why you want to become stronger. That's all." Ise seems to ponder over my words before smiling.

"You know you just told me more than one thing." To answer that, I kicked his ass. I'm nice enough to cheer you up so don't test me.

"Well, I'm going so good luck with your problem." I said before giving a slap on his back.

I did my job as a big brother so now, it's time to go back and before I forgot, I have to buy some mochi.

* * *

On my return to the Vatican, I was greeted with a hug from Jeanne and Asia. I feel bad for them but I need to have some actions so I went to Griselda if she didn't have a mission.

"No." She refused.

"Why? Don't you have something for me to do?"

"In the first place, you should be on vacation."

"Yeah, but it was boring. I couldn't train without gaining attention from the Devil. My magic was sealed and they weren't any missions.

Please, Sister Griselda. I'm so pent up right now. I need to release all the frustrations I accumulated during this vacation so please, give me a mission."

With a sigh, she started to browse over the missions available.

"I have no choice. Here at this place, there are fallen angels who occupy the church of this city." She said as she handed the details of the mission.

"Do I have permission to go at full power?" I asked her which she nodded with exasperation.

I had stars in my eyes and I knew it. When she unlocks all my seals, I headed to the place of my mission.

* * *

Jeanne POV

Since Sa-chan returned, he was acting strangely.

When we greeted him, the first thing he did was run to see Griselda if she had a mission for him and he just said hello on the way.

I thought that with his vacation, he would be more relaxed but it looks like it did the opposite.

I decided to accompany him for his mission as I worried about him.

But here he is singing music, something he has never done before.

"Bakuretsu~ Bakuretsu~ La La La~" This is the only line of his song.

"Sa-chan?" He looked at me with a big smile. Are you that happy to go to a mission?

"What is that song about?"

"That song was once sung by an Arch-Wizard that could create an explosion at the size of a nuclear bomb once per day.

It symbolizes the fact that the Arch Wizard wanted to create the most beautiful explosion of her life. Explosion is both her life and her joy." … What …

"We're here." Just like he said, we reached the town.

According to the report, the church is in the forest next to the town.

After a few minutes, we found it. We are quite far from the city enough so there aren't witnesses.

We could feel the presence of multiples Fallen Angels, our targets.

"We do like always, we go in and screw everything with swords?" I said summoning Excalibur Blessing.

"No." When I heard that, I looked at Sa-chan just to see that he was smiling like a child in front of a candy shop.

"Then, what is the plan..." As I was speaking, Sa-chan started to cast one of his spells and judging by the power he's emitting. It's not good.

"_I stand in the place bathed in heavenly light, thou art where the gate to the Underworld opens, come forth, divine lightning!"_

As Sa-chan chanted, several magic circles appeared enveloping the church and some appeared in the sky just above it.

"Hum, Sa-chan?" He had a Cheshire smile on his face. Electricity began to gather in the last magic circle.

"_This is the end!" _

I quickly hid behind Sa-chan not wanting to be caught in the spell.

"_Indignation!"_

And like this, a massive bolt of lightning was summoned and destroyed the church and everything inside.

There was only a crater where the church was.

"Ahh... it feels so good..." Sa-chan looked so happy right now but I had other things in mind.

"You blew up everything! You overdid it!" I screamed at him and then he looked at me.

"Tehe!" I slapped him.

* * *

Sakuya POV

"Sakuya-san, are you alright?!" Asia said worriedly as I had a red mark on my face, Jeanne's hand mark.

It seems that I got too excited but thanks to Jeanne, I managed to calm myself.

"I'm fine, Asia. Just my cheek hurt." When I said that, she started to heal it. What a sweet girl. I couldn't help but to think that while having my eyes closed.

"Um, Sakuya-san..." When she said my name meekly, I opened my eyes to see that I was petting her head.

"Ah, sorry I did it unconsciously..." "No, it's fine. I don't hate it..." Please don't look at me like that while blushing. It's unfair.

"But Sa-chan, you were acting really strange before. What happened during your break?"

"I was cursed by my own luck." It only confused the two girls. While I think about it, I didn't see the two others since I came back.

"Are Xenovia and Irina in a mission?" They nodded at my question. ***GROWL* **How embarrassing.

"Can we go eat something, It's been a while I didn't eat." The last time I ate was the food on the plane.

Well, everybody knows that the food there is not so good, just edible.

They agreed on this and we went to the church's cafeteria.

When we were eating, Asia asked us a question.

"Sakuya-san, Onee-chan. Do you think I can go with you on missions?" We blinked and looked at each other.

""No."" When we answered, she became sad.

"But, I want to help you all."

"But A-chan, you don't know how to fight aside from healing and you are too nice I can't imagine you hurt someone." At Jeanne's comment, her expression became more crestfallen. Then I had an idea.

"Asia, how about learning magic?" I got the attention of the two girls and I started to explain.

"Asia, with magic, you will be able to create barriers so you can protect yourself and people and you will be able to fight alongside us." The hope in her eyes started to brighten.

"Then, if I learn magic. Will I be able to fight with you?" I nodded at her making her smile while Jeanne was looking gloomy. She took my sleeve under the table.

"Why?" was all she said.

"Jeanne, you can't always be babying her like that. You don't know what will happen in the future and we won't be always with her if she stays like that. It was also by chance that we came back before that Devil tried to make Asia excommunicated from the Church.

She has to learn how to defend herself if she wants to help us. And if she is with us, we will be at her side instead of having her waiting for us at the Vatican.

It's better to have her learn how to fight." Once I explained why I wanted Asia to learn magic, she started to have a conflicted expression but I know she understood my point. It's not like I can't understand her.

Asia is a nice girl that is capable to love everyone unless that you are a sociopath. It doesn't help that she looks so frail that she can be killed with a single touch.

But I won't deny her wish. Not while knowing what will happen in the future.

I know already I changed many things just by existing and the actions I took those 9 years.

Jeanne is still in the church with us so she didn't end up in the Hero Faction.

Asia is still with us but because of that, Rias won't get her second Bishop. I wonder how she will manage that.

I wonder who will heal Ise if they didn't win their Rating Game. Rias should be preparing for her ceremony. Koneko, I don't think she would. Kiba ... it's too soon. It must be Akeno. Well, I can only wish them luck.

Diodora is dead which is good for the world so he won't appear against Rias's peerage in the Young Devils Gathering.

While I remember vaguely of canon events from the anime. I am already sure that it will not go in the same direction.

All I can do it to act now to dodge against the worst that will happen.

"Don't worry, we will protect Asia. That's a promise." I said while taking her hand in mine and she nodded.

"But for now, let's finish eating. We will teach you what we know and if Sister Griselda is available, she can teach you some spells."

"Yes!"

"Can we really teach her magic? You know I don't really use magic unless to store object." She whispered at me so Asia can't hear her.

"What are you talking about? You can teach that to her and I'll teach what I know." She deadpanned at me.

"You know only Strengthening magic and Elemental Magic, no, I shouldn't call that Elemental when you can only use Lightning and Light Magic."

"At least, she will be able to boost her body and attack. Sister Griselda can teach her how to make barriers."

"Please don't teach her your most destructive spell, I don't want to see Asia casting Indignation like you did." Somehow, it tempts me. I want to try to cast Indignation together with Asia.

The three girls don't really want to learn magic so I felt a little alone in this department.

"Don't worry, I'll teach her the basic." If she can learn magic, Asia will become a good team member.

She protects, she attacks, she heals but most importantly ... she will boost the morale of our team with her cuteness.

And this is how we decided to train Asia to become the mascot of our team.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the eighth chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**GGPD: For the Sacred Gear, I had an idea like that but at the level of a Longinus. We will see.**

**Honestly, the power scaling in DxD is quite something but we will see for the OC. I don't plan for a Gary-Sue or I try not.**

**Velzon: Thank you.**

**Mnorsyafiq92: Thank you. She may be most of the time the Big Sister of her peerage but she has her cute moment.**

**LMaltez: Honestly, it's mostly for the plot and the vacation came from a good intention from his angel guardian. **

**It won't be relaxing of course, it's like getting a child who passes his time on the internet and has to go to the countryside for two weeks without anything related to the internet.**

**Sometimes, even actions that come from a good intention can give more harm than good and in this case, frustration.**

**Mrsiri: While Sakuya isn't arrogant like Gilgamesh, there is some quotes that can be used so watch out for future chapters.**

**Morregen: Thank you.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**The Last Kenpachi: And it was at this moment Jeanne became Jeanne Alter. Let's burn that little shit! La Grondement du Haine!**

**TacoTues13: I'll take everything on order.**

**Not really, well it can seem forced. But without sealing his power, he will get attention from Rias and Sona which the Church doesn't want that to happen.**

**Since he trained his magic, he will have more magical power than normal humans.**

**He has a large amount of holy energy in him which is something Devils are aware of since it is their natural weakness.**

**And normally, you won't let your warriors take a vacation. They were kind of ordered by you know who to give him vacation so the seals were the Church's last resort.**

**The only magic Sakuya learned is Strengthening Magic ( buff ), Elemental Magic ( Light and Lightning ) and Storage Magic ( inventory ).**

**He never learned Sealing Magic so he can't take them off and certainly not reapply them. You can see the different types of magic in the Magician page of the wiki.**

**The relation between the Church and the Devil are bad. They may not be killed on sight but he will be under surveillance the whole time if he introduced himself as an exorcist in vacation. In the first place, he was supposed to be undercover. **

**Only Ajuka, Sirzechs, and Grayfia know that he is an exorcist because of Diodora's case and his real identity. **

**In the case of Irina and Xenovia, there were in a mission of the greatest importance. The fact that Excalibur was stolen had nothing to do with the Devils except that Kokabiel set his base in Kuoh, Rias and Sona's territory.**

**They also had to confirm themselves that they didn't have anything to do with Kokabiel and if they aren't, they have to make sure that they won't aid him.**

**Honestly, Xenovia and Irina being rude is normal, they grew up with the teaching that Devils and Heretics equal Evil. Xenovia, in particular, because of her own personality.**

**He may have grown up in Kuoh but only for 8 years. The Devils King would be suspicious of Sakuya if he were to come like that with his power not sealed.**

**Even with just his physical abilities and Sacred Gear, he is stronger than Rias's peerage so it's was a minor nerf.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter falls slat for you.**


	10. Brave Vesperia

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Brave Vesperia_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

_She protects, she attacks, she heals but most importantly ... she will boost the morale of our team with her cuteness. _

_And this is how we decided to train Asia to become the mascot of our team._

* * *

It's been two weeks since I resumed my duty as an Exorcist and the beginning of Asia's training.

We managed to teach her how to store objects with magic and the basic of Elemental Magic. Unlike me who only has an affinity with Lightning and Light, Asia can use other elements.

It's not that I'm jealous, I'm rather proud of her. For now, she will stay with the basics. We don't want her to hurt herself, especially with Advanced Magic.

Griselda agreed to teach her how to make barriers which Asia was pretty good at. I don't really need barriers as I can use my swords to protect myself.

When Xenovia and Irina came back from their missions, Xenovia tried to teach Asia how to use a sword but we stopped her.

We were more scared that Asia hurt herself with it instead of her enemies. And she is clumsy so no.

Xenovia was a little disappointed but a quick spar with her cheer her up.

We once went on a mission with Asia once she learned how to make a barrier but I think it didn't went well.

It involved a low-class Stray Devil, Asia and us four who went with her.

We didn't let him attack Asia once but Asia, in the end, did nothing because we killed him the moment he saw her.

But at least, she saw for the first time the World outside of the Vatican so she was happy.

But recently, it seems that there is trouble with the higher-up so we were ordered to stay at the Vatican.

So I sparred against the three girls at the training ground with our Holy Swords. Any injuries would be healed by Asia who was watching over us. Of course, I didn't use Strengthening Magic or else I won't be able to train myself against them.

"Does anyone know what is happening right now?" Irina asked the group.

"""No""". The three others didn't know but I had an idea. It's time for the Excalibur Arc.

"Well, it must be important if the whole Church is like that. All we can do is to wait for Sister Griselda to call for us." Even if the order comes from the Church, Griselda is the one supervising our group so it's from her that we got our missions.

"I'm beat... You sure became strong, Sakuya." Irina said sitting on the ground exhausted while I smiled at her. Jeanne was faning herself and Xenovia was eating a banana... Where did she get it from?

"Are you okay?" Asia came soon after to heal our injuries.

"While I think about it, we should also train Asia to heal multiple persons at the same time and at distance."

I said as I look at Asia healing Irina.

"I never tried before..." Asia replied meekly causing me to pat her head.

"Asia, if you never have done it then you can try it now." She nodded at me. We all had some scratch on us so it's perfect.

"Asia, Sacred Gears can adapt and evolve based on the thoughts, needs, and feelings of its wielder. So instead of healing one person, think that you want to heal us." She started to make a complicated expression but I can understand that it's difficult.

If she spent all her time healing people by being near them. The transition will be difficult.

"Asia, close your eyes." I said to her and then I took her hands with mine.

"You don't need to think too much about it. Just relax and concentrate like how you heal people normally."

She took a breath and then she used Twilight Healing like as usual, two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring appearing and shining on her fingers.

"Now, just think you want to heal everyone here. Xenovia, Jeanne, Irina and me. Wish for it to happen." As I softly spoke to her, the light on her fingers shined even brighter and a green dome appeared around Asia.

This dome began to grow more and more until it covered us all and our scratches started to heal.

"You did it, A-chan" "You did well." "Good job, Asia." The three girls congratulated Asia.

"I did... it..." Asia started to collapse but I caught her in my arms.

"You did great, Asia." She smiled briefly before falling asleep on me. She exhausted herself.

"Looks like healing four persons at the same time was too much for the first time."

"But she did great so it's fine." Jeanne and Irina sit down next to Asia to take care of her.

"For now, let's just focus first on healing at distance. What is it Xenovia?" She was staring at Asia with her hand on her chin.

"I wondered if an enemy was to be in that dome. Will he be healed?" We took a moment to think about it and we had the same answer.

"""Yes."""" Because of Asia's personality, there is a chance that she would heal both allies and enemies. She is the kind of person that would harbor no hate toward people, even Devils.

"So, it was here you people were." From the hallway was Griselda. She rose her eyebrow when she noticed Asia sleeping on me.

"Has something happened to Asia?" She asked as she approached us.

"She just exhausted herself by training with her Sacred Gear." Irina explained to her while we nodded.

"I see. In any case, I have something important for you fives so please come to my office tomorrow morning." And with that, she left us.

"A mission?" Jeanne asked while tilting her head.

"It seems like that. She said it was important so better get some rest for tomorrow. I'll take Asia back to her room." I said, carrying Asia in my arms and went to her room.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Jeanne followed me.

"What do you think about tomorrow?" She murmured as she looked at me.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I never fought against a Cadre before so I may need to use all my strength against Kokabiel.

* * *

The next morning, we went to Griselda's office to see what she has for us and like I thought, it was about the fact that the Excalibur's fragments got stolen.

"I will make it simple for you five. The remaining Excalibur's fragments were stolen from the Church by a Fallen Angel and you were chosen to retrieve them." We were speechless.

How she told us that in the same way that if she said 'The sky is blue' left us speechless and she said that with her usual smile.

"I assume that you didn't understand me from the face you all have. I will explain so listen well.

A few days ago, the remaining Excalibur's fragments were stolen from the Protestant Church, the Catholic Church and the Eastern Orthodox Church by a Cadre of Grigori, Kokabiel." When Kokabiel's name, the girls were shocked.

Well, Kokabiel has his name in the Bible and he fought in the Great War.

"Does that mean it was an act of Grigori?" Xenovia asked to which Griselda shook her head.

"No, the higher-ups had contacted Grigori about the action of Kokabiel. They denied that his actions were because of the Grigori but himself. So he can be considered as a Stray.

But the problem is the location he is right now. He is in Japan, especially in Kuoh Town." Irina freezes up like a statue and I couldn't help but to wince.

"Kuoh Town is the territory of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Both of them are the little sisters of one of the Four Satan. Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory and Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri."

"Then do they have an alliance with Kokabiel?" Wondered Irina but again Griselda shook her head.

"No, Kokabiel is known for being a racist and thirst for war so there is practically no chance that he will ally himself with Devils but that is to be confirmed.

We had sent Exorcists to Kuoh in secret but they ended being killed. It seems that Kokabiel is allied to the stray exorcist, Freed Sellzen, and the Genocide Archbishop, Valper Galilei."

I completely forgot about Freed and Valper, it seems he was excommunicated before I met Dulio.

I did travel with Dulio when I accompany him during some of his missions.

He wanted to see where the 'Holy Sword Project' were experimented so he could pray for those who died.

It was the first time I saw him really depressed and it was saddening to see him like that. Dulio who became an exorcist for the sake of children and orphans while Valper experimented on them.

Either way, Valper Galilei will die for his sins. Be it by my hand, Kiba Yuuto's hand or even Kokabiel's hand like in the anime.

"We can't send Angels that easily into the territory of a Devil as it can be seen as a threat toward them and a declaration of war. We can't contact the Satan that easily so we have to send instead Exorcists."

"What about Dulio or Vasco?" Jeanne asked to which Griselda once again shook her head.

"Dulio and Vasco are famous figures of the Church. They would be seen the same way as an Angel which means as a threat. So we have to send Exorcists who can fight but are not famous in the supernatural world.

And so, it was decided that you five will go on this mission. You five are the most capable exorcist available right now.

The objectives of this mission are simple. Retrieve or destroy the Excalibur's fragment that was stolen from the Church."

"""""Yes, Ma'am.""""" As we prepared to go, Griselda stopped us.

"I almost forgot something, Sakuya. I want you to act only if the situation demands it." She confused us.

"Why? It's not like I'm famous." She shook her head again. How many times will we get things wrong?

"No, contrary to what you think, there are a lot of rumors about you for being Dulio's apprentice.

Luckily, you always kept your identity hidden with your white robe during missions. So there are very few people who know of your identity. So this is why you must stay hidden until there is urgency." I nodded at her and left her office with everyone following me.

* * *

We are on a plane in direction of Kuoh planning our plans.

"So as Griselda said, I will act if there is urgency. So you three will have to take care of diplomacy with the Devils supervising the town." I said to them who looked confused.

"Us three? But we are four."

"Asia will stay with me. Even if she can protect herself, she won't be able to fight so she will stay behind until it becomes dangerous. We will enter the enemy's territory. We don't know if they can be trusted so it's better to hide Asia from them. And stay together at every moment, we don't know about the movement of Kokabiel and his allies." They nodded at my explication.

"Oh, I see." Looks like they understand.

"Also, the Gremory Group know me but they don't know that I am an exorcist so no matter what don't mention my name. Act as if you don't know me in the presence of Devil and no matter what, don't go to my house."

"Why?" Irina looked a little sad, I guess she wanted to visit my family.

"I sort of showed them photos of us when I came back for vacation. So they will know that we know each other. I just hope they didn't tell Ise anything about it."

"Is that a problem?" Irina asked me making me wince.

"Yes, Irina. Don't be shocked but Ise has become a Devil. For those who don't know, Ise is my twin brother." At this, their eyes widen and more especially, Irina's.

"I see. So if we go at your house and that your brother is here, there is a chance that your cover would be blown-up because your parents know that you are related with us." I nodded at Jeanne's deduction.

"Don't worry, leave it to us." Xenovia, with your personality and blunt honesty, I don't think I can trust you.

"Also, Jeanne. Here." I gave her a ribbon.

"That ribbon has a transmitter so we will be able to listen to your conversation with the Devils." She nodded and took it.

"It's nice, I too want a present." Irina, don't start to whine.

"I'll give you something once we're done with the mission and we can visit my parents if you want after that." She smiled at my response.

Asia, Xenovia, why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me...

"You two also want a present?" Asia blushed while Xenovia remained calm.

"A spar is enough for me." Typical Xenovia. I nodded at her.

"Asia, once we are in Kuoh. I'll take you somewhere, okay." She nodded at me.

"Before that, we need a name for our team." Irina, is there really a need for that?

"How about Celestial Beings?" Jeanne, do you want to pilot a Gundam?

"I was thinking of White Sheep." Asia, it's too cute for us.

"Devil Slayer." Irina, only I and Asia really use magic in our group.

"Destroyer of Evil." You don't really hide your desire, Xenovia.

"Sa-chan, what about you?" A group name, huh...

"Brave Vesperia."

"What does it means?" Asia asked me with curiosity. The other girls were also listening.

"It's from a story I heard when I was young. In this story, the world was in ruin because of a great cataclysm.

And one day, two brothers appeared, then they fought against the cataclysm and saved the world from annihilation.

One brother who was known as 'Brave Vesperia' ascended to the skies to watch over the world.

And then, he becomes the brightest star in the sky. That's the meaning of 'Brave Vesperia'." I liked that name and the game where it's from.

"A star that watches over the world, I like it." Jeanne said with everyone nodding.

"Then looks like it is decided, our team's name will be 'Brave Vesperia'!" Irina yelled ... in a plane.

"Irina, we are on a plane. Don't bother other passengers." "I'm sorry." We chuckled at her.

During the rest of the trip, I taught Asia the magic translator. Although the Devils also have the same magic translator, she won't be able to speak Japanese with normal persons without it.

* * *

Once we arrived, we separated from each other. Apparently, they saw first Sona Sitri and her peerage. It seems that they will negotiate with Rias tomorrow.

What are Asia and I doing? We are exploring the town. We have some time to kill before tomorrow and Asia never went out of the Vatican so it's good.

Right now, we are in the arcade playing some games. What if someone recognizes me? No problem.

Unlike the three girls, we didn't wear our white robe or our priest and nun outfit, we disguised ourselves.

I also bleached my hair to a white blonde color so people don't recognize me that easily.

I had a black tank top, black jeans, combat boots and a white long vest coat with a hood on me.

Asia had a sky blue dress and a white summer hat with a sky blue ribbon.

"Did you have fun, Asia?"

"Yes! It was very fun!" She smiled at me but then she looked toward a plush inside a crane game.

It was a counterfeit of Pikachu, Rache-kun.

"Do you want it?" When I asked, she shook her head.

"No, Sakuya-san already got me Aya so I'm fine."

"Aya? Do you mean the blue-eyed white dragon plush?" She nodded but she still looked at Rache-kun.

"Then, wait a moment. I'll get it."

"But..." She hesitated but I ignored her as I put a piece and started to pick up a plush.

"Asia, it's fine to say if you want something. When you want something, ask. Don't keep it for yourself." I took the plush I just won.

"Also your birthday is pretty soon, right. So you can consider this as an early birthday present." I gave her Rache-kun to her who takes it in her arm.

"Thank you very much. You always do so much for me I don't know how to repay you..."

"Do you want to repay me?" She nodded quickly and I sighed.

I looked at her and pat her head while looking at her in the eyes.

"Then I want you to live your life with happiness. Fully live your life without regrets and with a smile. That's all I'm asking you."

She looked at the ground, holding tightly at the plush but I could see the smile on her face.

"Let's go, Asia." I handed my hand which she took with a smile.

"By the way, why did you name your plush 'Aya'?" She chuckled before looking at me.

"It's a secret." And we went to the abandoned church waiting for the girls.

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon, Jeanne and the girls went to see the Gremory Group while Asia and I went to the forest next to the old schoolhouse enough to see their conversations.

We are far enough so they don't notice us.

Let's see what will happen.

The conversation was simple or rather blunt thanks to Xenovia.

It was basically something like 'If you're not with Kokabiel, don't get in our way.'.

Of course, Kiba provoked the girls. Well, in front of him were three Excalibur's wielders and they showed the Devils their Excalibur's Fragment to show off.

Just like in canon, Kiba fought against Xenovia.

"Why do they have to fight?" Asia asked me worriedly.

"It's because of hatred. Because of Valper's actions, Gremory's Knight has an extreme hatred towards anything that is related to Excalibur and Holy Swords. Do you know what Valper did?" I said to her to which she nodded while making a sad face.

"Well, Gremory's Knight is a survivor of Valper's experiments. You can imagine the rest." She remained silent, then she took her cross and held it firmly as if she were praying for him.

I patted on her head to try to cheer her up while looking at the fight.

At the side, Rias's peerage, Irina and Jeanne were watching the fight. Wait, since when Jeanne has a flag with her?

The fight in itself was pathetic. Kiba who kept summoning sword and tried to destroy Excalibur Destruction and Xenovia who didn't move at all.

If Kiba was thinking straight, he may have a chance to beat Xenovia with his speed but his anger towards Excalibur made him weak and stupid, only targeting the sword and not its wielder.

Sighing, I left with Asia following me.

* * *

The next day, Irina told me that Ise wanted to cooperate with us if we let them destroy an Excalibur.

She and Jeanne were skeptic about that but Xenovia agreed to their help.

I just told her to accept their help, having an Excalibur destroyed is nothing for us. I warned them to no separate from each other and always stay together. We don't know of the location of Kokabiel so it's dangerous to act alone.

* * *

For now, we can only wait for them to make their moves.

It was only a few days later an afternoon when Jeanne called me that they lost Excalibur Mimic to Kokabiel.

It seems that they invaded his base but they met him. Although they managed to escape, they lost an Excalibur and they're injured but if you want my opinion, it was more Kokabiel who let them escape.

They soon joined us in the church and getting healed by Asia.

Xenovia was apparently with Kiba chasing after Freed and Valper and Ise's group are with their King.

As soon they were fully healed, they went to Kuoh Academy where Kokabiel was waiting. I also made a katana for Irina since she lost her weapon.

It has the appearance of a normal katana but it was entirely white with a white ribbon was attached to its pommel.

A few minutes later, I saw a barrier being created from the church. It must be Sona and her peerage's doing.

"I guess it's time for us to make our move. Let's go, Asia." "Yes." We waited long enough and they won't be able to beat Kokabiel alone.

And so we also went to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

_\- With Unknown -_

"You don't mind that I stop Kokabiel by myself?"

"No, even if the Gremory girl and her peerage can't beat him. I'm more interested in this boy."

"What is interesting with him?"

"He is apparently the Strongest Exorcist's apprentice and the rumors say that he possess four pairs of wings."

"Dulio Gesualdo's apprentice and four pairs of wings... Did they managed to reincarnate Humans into Angels?"

"No, they don't have the means to do that and he's a pure human, not a Miracle Child.

But he possesses more Holy Energy in him that a normal human. That's why I'm interested in him."

"So do you think he can win against Kokabiel?"

"Yes, he can. That's why you don't need to intervene."

"Interesting, I can't wait to fight him one day."

"You never changed."

* * *

**A/N: And that was the ninth chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Dominus1389: Watch out for upcoming chapters.**

**GGPD: Now, the Excalibur Arc has begun. As for Xenovia, watch out for upcoming chapters.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Morregen: Thank you.**

**Lewsx: Thank you but you exaggerated. The work of God, it's not at that level.**

**Sonic: Thank you.**

**Crainium9: Thank you, I will fix that.**

**Raphaim: Thank you for you comments, I'll try to take up on your advice. As for my beta, he fix what I can't see so if he miss something. I won't know.**

**Raidentensho: Maybe at formal events or occasionally, I don't know. **

**It may be fun. ****If I do it, every girls in the group will have their hairs attached.**

**Unlike canon, Xenovia still has her ponytail from Chapter 6. Irina her twintails. Jeanne has her hair tied behind her head just like in canon.**

**Nobody won't be able to resist Asia. It's an universal truth. Seeing Asia's puppy eyes or teary eyes will always give you diabetes because of how sweet she is.**

**Bevim23: I wrote in Chapter 2 that I won't do lemon scene as it will be off-screen.**

**It is my first fanfiction and I have never written any lemon scene. Should I write that kind of scene is up to you guys.**

**So I shall ask you all. Do you want lemon scenes? I made a poll in my profile so go check it and vote.**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	11. It's time for judgment

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 10 – __It's time for judgment_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_I guess it's time for us to make our move. Let's go, Asia."_

"_Interesting, I can't wait to fight him one day."_

* * *

Here I am, watching Rias and her peerage going to fight Kokabiel with Asia by my side from outside the barrier. Honestly, Kokabiel can easily destroy that barrier but he's arrogant enough to ignore it.

As we watched them fight the Cerberus summoned by Kokabiel, they had trouble fighting them as two others appeared but they were soon assisted by Xenovia, Jeanne and Irina with their Holy Swords each killing one.

But it was at this moment Valper has managed to fuse four of the Excalibur's Fragments into one.

The power created by this fusion was used by Kokabiel to fuel an Earth-Breaking Spell capable of destroying Kuoh Town in its entirety. To dispel that spell, we have to beat Kokabiel in 20 minutes.

Kiba managed to awaken his Balance Breaker with the help of his dead friends. But it's nearly time he announce it.

"Asia, it's time for us to go." She nodded at me but I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Asia, no matter what you will listen there, never don't lose faith." She was confused by what I said but she is the most delicate person I know. When she will learn that he is dead, she will be the most shocked.

With that, we approached the school with our robes on.

* * *

Sona POV

We are still maintaining the barrier, waiting for the arrival of Lord Lucifer but who knows when he will come.

"Hyoudou, I count on you, man. I can't hold out that much longer." Saji complained but Tsubaki rebuked him immediately.

"Saji! Stay focused on your job!"

"Yes, vice-president!"

I can't fault him for that. I and Tsubaki are fine but the others are starting to run out of energy.

Rias... That presence!

Behind us approaching us and the barrier was two exorcists. But one of them is strong, much stronger than us.

It seems that everyone noticed them.

"Who are you guys?!" Saji yelled at them. They continued to approach the barrier until they were in front of it.

"Who are we? Just some tourists." He fused holy energy into his fist and he punched the barrier hard enough to make a breach on it.

"**WHAT!" **The members of the Student Council screamed, how can he break a barrier that we all made that easily. Are we that weak or he is...

"Wait. What is your name?" I asked him his name making him stop in his steps. Only an high-ranked exorcist can do that kind of feat.

"You know, do you really I have the time to answer you this when there is a Cadre to be killed." He pointed toward the school making me blush at that. How can I forget that Kokabiel is still here at a time like this?

"But if you want my name, it's Sa-chan." That man as he called himself, Sa-chan, is dangerous.

* * *

Ise POV

Kiba and Xenovia managed to defeat Freed who had the Fused Excalibur with him and destroyed it.

The Fused Excalibur wasn't that impressive to Kiba's Balance Breaker, Sword of Betrayer as he calls it, and Xenovia's Durandal.

But then, Valper was killed by Kokabiel. You bastard wasn't he your friend!

Everyone started to attack him but they didn't really have any effects on him.

I'm still boosting my power to give it to Buchou.

Right now, Kiba and the girls are fighting him but Koneko is unconscious.

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!" Kokabiel taunted us.

"Holy-demonic sword." Kiba summoned several swords around him but he used his 10 wings to break them all.

But Kiba didn't stop there, he dashed at Kokabiel and slashed at him with a Holy-demonic Sword but he stopped it with two fingers.

"Is this it?" He sighed as he found it disappointing.

Kiba summoned another Holy-demonic Sword in his other hand which was also stopped with two fingers.

Jeanne-san and Irina tried to attack him from behind but they were pushed back by Kokabiel's wings.

But then, Kiba summoned another sword around his mouth and slashed at him in his face.

Wincing, Kokabiel let go of the swords and kicked him away. He then launches at him a Light Missile which was intercepted by Xenovia.

"Balance Breaker! Stake Victim Dragon!" Jeanne-san created a dragon with her Sacred Gear.

But Kokabiel destroyed it with multiples spears of light by bombarding the dragon and Jeanne-san.

Even after all that, we could only scratch him. Is that the power of a Cadre…

Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys!

Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Four Satans but God also died."

…! …Wh-What… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch.

Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us.

You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist anymore? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… I mean, isn't God supposed to be immortal?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Satans and the majority of high-class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state.

All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans.

Fallen Angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at.

It was the same for the two other exorcists, Irina and Jeanne-san. They had the same panicked expression on them.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war.

Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Satan, were dead.

Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around!

If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought.

"…God doesn't exist? God is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Jeanne-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well.

He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function.

But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Satans broke.

In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Satans, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur.

From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off!

I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!" He laughed to the Heavens.

Don't mess around... Like hell, I will let you do that!

But then a strangely familiar voice made its appearance.

"How stupid..." We all looked toward the school entrance to see two exorcists.

"Sa-chan... A-chan..." Jeanne murmured when she saw them.

"Asia, heal them." The smaller one, Asia I think, started to come toward us and started to heal us. A Sacred Gear? She took off her white robe revealing a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

She had tears flowing from her eyes but I think that was because she heard that God is dead.

"Sakuya..." Xenovia called the other one Sakuya... What... that name...

The exorcist took off his white robe and it was him... My brother... He was an Exorcist? Since when? I didn't know what to think anymore...

"Ise-sempai's onii-san..."

"Sakuya-kun was an exorcist..." I looked toward the others to see them also shocked, especially Buchou.

"To think they sent another child after me. Are they mocking me or something?" Kokabiel sneered at Sakuya.

"It because there was no need for that. Ise, boost yourself. You'll transfert me your boosted power later." What?

"Here I come." Sakuya started to emit a white aura around his body. This feeling... It's the same as an Excalibur...

"Blade Blacksmith." Sakuya created a blue sword on his hand and several magic circles appeared around him then he rushed at Kokabiel who was smirking.

Kokabiel launched multiples spears of light at Sakuya who launched swords from the circles.

The spears of light and the swords were destroying each other, Kokabiel created a sword of light and their swords met each other.

"Is that all you can do... How disappointing..." He shook his head but Sakuya smirked.

Kokabiel's sword started to freeze and break apart taking him by surprise.

"What!" "Cocytus Zero!" Sakuya attacked Kokabiel who defended himself with his wings.

The area in front of Sakuya was frozen, as well as two wings of Kokabiel.

Kokabiel stepped back from Sakuya and started to laugh like a madman.

"It seems you are a little better than Sirzechs's little sister and the others."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sakuya continued to fire swords from his magic circles then he looked at me.

"Ise, what did I tell you. Boost yourself and transfer it to me later." Blinking, I did what he said and started to boost myself.

Sakuya started to mumble something while bombarding Kokabiel with swords.

"How amusing... Do you really think you can beat me? Even if you infused your body with Holy Energy, you can't beat me." Kokabiel mocked as he deflected all the swords sent at him but Sakuya just smiled.

Sakuya planted his sword in the ground which froze the school's ground and Kokabiel's legs.

"Do you really think this will sto-" As he was distracted for a few seconds, the swords coming at him injured him so he deployed his wings to protect himself.

"_I stand in the place bathed in heavenly light, thou art where the gate to the Underworld opens, come forth, divine lightning!"_

Several magic circles appeared enveloping Kokabiel and some appeared in the sky just above him.

_"This is the end! Indignation!"_

A massive lightning bolt was summoned and struck Kokabiel. That lightning bolt was stronger than any lightning spell that Akeno-san did until now.

Even the time when she was boosted, her spells didn't have the same power as Sakuya's.

Right now, we could only see smoke caused by the impact so we don't know if Sakuya got him.

But when the smoke disappeared, we saw Kokabiel who had scratches and burns on his body.

Even with that spell, it's almost done nothing to him.

"Aha... AHAHAHAHAHAH! You are indeed stronger that Sirzechs's sister and her group. But it looks like your trump card wasn't enough to beat me." He smirked at Sakuya who sighed but still had his smile on.

"Who said that was my trump card..." Then Sakuya's body started to emit electricity with his white aura transforming it.

Sakuya's body was coated with white lightning and his straight hair became spiked.

"Holy Lightning..." Akeno-san murmured as she looked in shock at Sakuya.

Sakuya's ice sword disappeared and he started to chant something.

"You who symbolize royalty. You who are more dazzling than any silver. Come to my side and give your strength."

The space in front of him got distorted then he put his hand in the middle of the distorted space.

"Engrave that name in your soul as this is the sword that will destroy you, Kokabiel."

He put his hand in and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"Clarent."

"Clarent, one of the strongest Holy Sword and the one who destroyed the Original Excalibur but when it was used to kill Arthur Pendragon, it lost its blessing and became a low-ranked Holy Sword." What? Then why did he bring that sword?

"You may think that Clarent is a low-ranked Holy Sword but..." And then Clarent started to shine, it started to give the same feeling as an Excalibur... no, even stronger...

"It's been 8 years since I got chosen by this sword and 8 years that I tried to give it back its blessings. I worked hard so that Clarent surpassed the Excalibur's Fragments." Clarent was then coated with white lightning just like Sakuya who started to walk toward Kokabiel until he disappeared...

Kokabiel protected himself by instinct behind him with a sword of light only to block an attack from Sakuya surprising everyone.

"So fast!" We couldn't follow him, even Kiba isn't that fast.

"You damn brat!" Kokabiel tried to screw Sakuya with his wings but he missed as he disappeared again.

Kokabiel was then attacked from all directions by Sakuya, he couldn't follow his speed and couldn't block all his attacks. Cuts started to appear on Kokabiel and his two frozen wings were also cut.

"Just what is this speed..." Kiba murmured, I can't blame him. Speed is his specialty as a Knight and Sakuya was way faster than him.

"What's wrong, Kokabiel? You can't keep up?"

"Shut up!" Kokabiel used his 8 wings to attack in all directions but...

Kokabiel, you should have understood the moment you couldn't keep up with my speed. That you already lost.

Sakuya reappeared in front of him and cut his left arm.

"**AHHHHH!"** Kokabiel stepped back from Sakuya while holding where he got cut.

"**YOU DAMN BRAT! FORGET ABOUT THE WAR! FORGET ABOUT WAITING FOR SIRZECHS! I'LL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING NOW!"**

He started to flew in the air and started creating a spear of light that began to grow four times larger than its original size. Its power destroying the barrier made by Kaichou and the Student Council.

"That power... Forget the Earth-Breaking Spell, he will destroy the town at this rate!" Kiba yelled as he stood protectively in front of us.

"Rias!" Kaichou and the others joined us since the barrier just got destroyed.

"Sakuya-san..." The girl Asia called softly Sakuya's name who was looking at Kokabiel.

"Don't worry, Asia. Everything will be alright. Ise." I jumped when he called my name.

"Did you boost until your limit?" I looked to my Boosted Gear to see that I reached my limit, I didn't notice it.

"Transfer it to me." He ordered me when I nodded.

He seems to have a plan so I will trust him. In any case, I don't have a choice.

[Transfer!]

An enormous amount of power went to Sakuya through my body. He instantly gained an enormous amount of power.

He was more stronger than Buchou when I boosted her power before, his aura was so strong that he pushed me away, making me fall on my ass. Just how strong is he?!

"Ise, go back to the others." I did it without wasting time, the Holy Energy emanating from him also got stronger so by just being near him gave me shivers.

"There are two kinds of arrogance. One where you are unequal to the task and one where your dreams are too big. The former is commonplace stupidity… but the latter is a rare species that is difficult to find.

You, Kokabiel, are the former." Sakuya said while holding his Holy Sword with his two hands.

His sword was overflowing with power as white lightning began to flicker around like a storm.

"It's time for judgment." "**DIE!"**

"AAAHHHH!" As Kokabiel launched his giant spear toward us, Sakuya unleashed a wave of white lightning even bigger toward him.

The wave of white lightning swallowed the giant spear of light and evaporate it while continuing its way toward Kokabiel.

"**NO! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A SIMPLE MORTAL! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **He was engulfed by the wave as it continued its ascension to the skies.

When the wave died down and disappeared, Kokabiel fell down from the sky and crashed on the ground.

He lost 6 of his wings, a leg and he has serious injuries on him.

"To think you survived, as expected of a former Cadre of Grigori. But..." Sakuya said as he approached Kokabiel but was he said next surprised us.

"I didn't get to use my real trump card and my Balance Break. Well, I'll leave it to that." Real trump card and Balance Break? Did he hold back? Just how strong he is... I don't know anymore...

"Just who are you..." Kokabiel murmured softly, he didn't have any strength left.

"There is no need for a dead man to know but I'll tell you since I'm a good man." Sakuya was just above him with Clarent, ready to give him the final blow.

"I'm just an exorcist who kicks ass in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. The name's Sa-chan and good-bye. Amen." And with that, Sakuya plunged his sword in Kokabiel's head killing him.

* * *

Sakuya POV

Retiring Clarent from Kokabiel's head, I stored it back in my inventory.

Kokabiel was strong but really arrogant. He greatly underestimates me which caused his downfall.

When I looked back to see my spectators, they all looked at me with wide eyes, especially Ise and Rias.

I walked toward my partners while ignoring the looks given by the Devils.

"Are you okay?" They all nodded to me. I went and took the broken Fused Excalibur with me.

"Then let's go. Our missions is over." As I walked away with the girls following me, someone screamed.

"SAKUYA!" It was Ise.

"Why are you an Exorcist? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?!" He screamed his questions while I looked at him calmly.

"Because I have a wish. Since I was 8. You didn't ask." With that, I left as he felled on his knees.

"Wait... I still have other-" "We will see each other sooner than you will think. So wait until then." I said over his words and we left, leaving the group of Devils looking at us leaving.

* * *

_\- In the plane -_

The atmosphere was heavy in the plane. Nobody spoke, too shocked by the fact that God was dead.

"So, what will you guys do?" They all looked at me with heavy eyes as if they were waiting for an explanation.

"What will you do now that you know that God is dead?" I reformulated my question and they looked down.

"Sakuya-san, did you knew?"

"Yes, since a long time ago." They fell silent at my answer to Asia's question.

"Then, Sa-chan. Why did you stay at the Vatican if you knew that God is dead?"

"Because it wouldn't change the reason why I decided to become an Exorcist." They all looked at me with curiosity. Well, I never told them my past and how I met Dulio.

"Xenovia, do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, it was 9 years ago. When we were 8." I nodded at her.

"A few days before, I was nearly killed by a monster." They were shocked at my revelation but I continued.

"I was looking for Ise around until I found an abandoned building. I heard some noises inside so I went inside to check but was I found was a monster eating a man.

When he noticed me, I started to run away but he was toying with me until he decided to eat me.

At the last moment, I awakened my Sacred Gear and I killed it.

But that monster wasn't alone, there were 3 or 4 monsters with him. I couldn't move or fight back but then Dulio appeared and saved me.

After that, Dulio offered to accompany me to the Vatican and I accepted his offer. I wanted to become like him, someone who could protect people.

I wished to be as strong as him to protect everyone and God's death didn't really shock me because, to me, it didn't matter.

Even if God is dead, his teachings are still alive through us and the Angels are trying their hardest to make up for his death.

The Archangel Michael may not God but he is trying his hardest to operate a system that can only be used by God and I'm sure that the higher-ups of the Church already knows about it.

Sister Griselda, Dulio, they all have their reasons to continue being an Exorcist even when they knew about it.

Even if God is dead, I will continue to fight in his name, I will follow his teachings and I will fight to protect innocents from monsters because he gave me the strength to protect those I cherish the most in this world.

This is why I continue to be an Exorcist.

What you will do is up to you, think about it seriously." I said to them leaving them thinking on their own.

Most of it was my honest feeling. I never fought in God's name nor I followed his teaching.

Dulio taught me that as long as they do not know and I pretend to do it. Everything will be alright. Even he claims he does it.

I know that in canon, Irina still believes in his teachings and transferred her belief to Michael when she learned that God is dead.

Xenovia was excommunicated but I can do something to prevent this with Dulio and Griselda. I know she still retains her faith to God as she prayed to him even as a Devil.

Asia, even as a Devil always prayed to him and I'm sure she wants to remain as an Exorcist.

Jeanne, while she is childish and cheerful, she is very protective of the girls. I'm sure that like me, she will stay as an Exorcist to protect them.

But just as the story is deviating from canon, I don't know if their choices will be the same.

All I can do is to wait for their answers and hope for the better.

**A/N: And that was the 11th** **chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I will explain why Sakuya could defeat Kokabiel alone.**

**Sakuya is physically stronger and faster than the girls and the ORC Club even without using magic. Even if not shown, he was trained by Dulio and Vasco ( for a short time ) who are the strongest Exorcists of the Church.**

**It's not for nothing he is known as the Strongest Exorcist's apprentice.**

**With Strengthening Magic, he will enhance his body's capabilities. ( Attack, Defense, Speed )**

**With his Lightning Magic, he will boost again his speed and reflexes to its limits of his body and enhance Clarent.**

**And again by fusing Holy Energy in his body and Clarent, another boost in Attack.**

**There is also Clarent and its ability of "amplification", so another boost in Attack.**

**The concept of his 'Holy Lightning Mode' is the same as the Raikage Lightning Armour and Killua's Godspeed.**

**The lightning chakra from the Lightning Armour stimulates the user's nervous system enhancing their speed and their reaction time. **

**Godspeed use Killua's electric aura to vastly enhance his speed by allowing him to transcend the limits of his physical potential.**

**Kokabiel against Vali couldn't react to his speed which was said to be at the same level of the speed of light ( which is stupid ).**

**Sakuya full enhanced and with his 'Holy Lightning Mode' is a little slower than Vali. Why?**

**Killua's speed with Godspeed is approximately 240km/h and Raikage A is one of the fastest shinobi only surpassed by Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra mode and Minato's Hiraishin.**

**In canon, Kokabiel is said to be eight time stronger than a Middle-class Fallen Angel since Vali used [Divide] on him three times and he had the strength of a Middle-class.**

**Sakuya could naturally kill High-class easily so with all the boost from his magic and Clarent, he is close to Kokabiel's natural strength or even stronger.**

**Kokabiel's arrogant attitude made him underestimate Sakuya and it ended with a quick death.**

**Also, the information on Kokabiel didn't mention of his speed but if he can't react to Vali then he must have the same speed as Kiba.**

**I hope you don't find Sakuya too Gary-Sue and that I didn't forgot anything.**

**Also, please vote for the pole in my profile if you want or not lemon scenes in the fanfiction.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Lio4567892012: Well, my vision of Jeanne if she wasn't in the Hero Faction was basically her Nasuverse counterpart but more childish and cheerful.**

**Doesn't really help since I got her in my team in F/GO.**

**GGPD: Sorry, but it was for the greater good.**

**Morregen: Thanks as always. I'm waiting for the general opinion to see if I will write or not lemon scenes.**

**I hope that fight satisfied you. Honestly, I suck at writing fighting scene.**

**LMaltez: And I just did ;).**

**Threatz2001: I erased it by mistake and fixed it. He has bleached his hair to a white blond color.**

**Veilan: Yes, it's a bad habit that he has. If you look back at the fight with the vampire, he did a last attack at Xenovia, Irina and Jeanne who were injured when he asked for his last word.**

**Sakuya tries to stop that bad habit but it's quite difficult to actually stop.**

**Blaze2121: I would say that he is a little under Vali's level.**

**Naturally as a Devil, Vali has better physical capabilities than Sakuya who make it up with his magic boosting his stats.**

**The two were trained since childhood by powerful beings. Azazel for Vali and Dulio / Vasco for Sakuya. **

**But Vali is a little stronger for now.**

**Toward the certain nekoshou, she wants strong children so if she witness his strength. Maybe but she will be more drawn to Vali and Ise since they both have Heavenly Dragons inside of them.**

**Guest: Your metaphor is a little extreme. The seals just sealed his abilities to use magic and Holy Energy because they are too large for a normal human.**

**They didn't do anything to his physical capabilities and his Sacred Gear.**

**Even without using magic, he's stronger than the ORC Club and the Student Council.**

**And he was supposed to be on vacation, doing nothing but to relax unless there is some missions for only two weeks.**

**Deepak Singh Chauhan: Thank you.**

**He will be an Angel. One who can have pervy thoughts, no. I don't see why he should be special and as long it isn't 'Pervy thought', he won't fall.**

**Bevim23: I don't like the idea of Half-fallen Angel because they were originally Humans. Doesn't make sense for me.**

**A different color of wings for the group, no. I don't see the need for that.**

**They would still be bound by the normal Angel rules. I don't see why they should be special.**

**You will see in future chapter.**

**You says that Sakuya took 3 girls from him but he didn't even knew them well except Irina who he though was a boy.**

**He didn't meet Asia until the fight with Kokabiel and at first in canon, he saw Asia like a little sister. It was mostly because of Asia's love towards Ise that she is in his harem, a love which don't exist in this fic.**

**Xenovia in canon, wanted his genes as the Red Dragon Emperor since she wishes to give birth to strong children as a way of making up time she feels she lost as a woman while in the service of God, rather than out of any romantic feelings.**

**Over time, Xenovia has developed genuine romantic feelings for Issei due to his determination to protect his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so but it will be different in this fic.**

**She already saw that aspect in Sakuya in Chapter 6 against the vampire and there will other moments like that in the future.**

**In canon, she had a childhood crush on Ise but in this fic, Irina was more attached to Sakuya than Ise when they were young. She and Ise will be more like siblings.**

**Le Fay and Rossweiss, maybe but they won't be appearing soon. No, one Sacred Gear is enough for Sakuya and I have something else for Incarcerate Anthem.**

**sonic: Thank you.**


	12. I think I broke them

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 11 – I think I broke them_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_The name's Sa-chan and good-bye. Amen."_

_All I can do is to wait for their answers and hope for the better._

* * *

When we landed at the Vatican, they all told me their decisions. They still want to be an exorcist despite the fact that God is dead.

It seems that they also other reasons but I won't push further. Everyone has their own secrets.

"I see. Then I want you to say nothing about that matter. The sole fact that you know about this secret can make you excommunicated from the Church." They nodded gravely at that.

"I will do the report to Sister Griselda. All you have to do is to stay quiet. We can trust Sister Griselda but we don't know If there are eavesdroppers."

"Will everything be alright, Sakuya?" I put my hand on Irina's shoulder who was nervous.

"Irina, do you trust me?" We stared at each other and after a few seconds, she nodded.

"Then let's go." We went toward the Church to face our fates.

* * *

"Sister Griselda, we accomplished our missions. We annihilated Kokabiel and got the stolen Excalibur's Fragments." I said with the biggest smile I could do.

You know, girls. You all are bad actors.

Xenovia, even if you have the most stoic face in the world. If you keep avoiding Griselda's gaze, it's already over.

Irina and Jeanne, stop playing with your hairs. You girls are too nervous.

Asia, normally I would say that with how you keep fidgeting shyly, you looked adorable but it's not the right time.

I forgot that you are an honest girl and that you can't lie.

Griselda stared at us and let out a sigh.

"What happened in Kuoh?" She asked us with THE smile. The one she would give us when we acted like children and punished us later. The girls all twitched but I didn't, I have to keep my composure. Even if I was scared.

"Are we really alone in this office?" To my question, she was confused but then her eyes widened.

She glanced around and then used magic to create a barrier.

"This barrier is sound-proofing so nobody can hear us from outside. As I know, there is not a camera nor transmitters. You can tell me everything now." I let out a breath I didn't knew I had.

"We learned the truth from Kokabiel. About God's death." Everyone in the room, except me, held their cross firmly.

"I see. So that's why you people were acting so strange." Did you just include me?

"Well, that knowledge can guarantee that we can be excommunicated. So, I told them to be quiet but ... "

They all looked sheepishly except Xenovia as usual.

"Yes but don't worry. I will make a call to someone who will give you their protection so you won't be excommunicated despite the fact that you know about that secret." We were all relieved and the girls sat on the ground, exhausted.

"Thank goodness." "You said it." "Awawa..." "Ouf..." Oh yeah.

"Sister Griselda, here is the stolen Excalibur's Fragments." I gave her the Broken Fused Excalibur.

She looked at it for a few seconds until she gave me again that smile.

"Sakuya, can you explain?" "Aye."

After explaining to her what happened in Kuoh Town, the alliance with the Devils-Kings.

The fight with Valper and Freed and why the Fragments were fused.

The death of Valper by Kokabiel's hand and finally, my victory against him.

"I see, and what happened to Freed Sellzen?" At her question, we all looked at each other.

"Did you kill him?" I asked them but they shook their head.

"We're not sure. I forgot about him after we beat him and break the Fused Excalibur." Xenovia answered for the group which caused Griselda to shook her head in exasperation.

"What am I going to do with you all..." We're not that bad...

Griselda clapped her hands to gather our attention.

"You have done well on this mission, you may go rest for today. I will report your success to the higher-ups." We nodded at her and left her office.

As I went back to my room, I was thinking about the future. What will happen from now on?

Too troublesome. At last, nobody will be excommunicated thanks to Griselda.

How did Xenovia get herself excommunicated in the first place in the canon. No, there was no need to think about it, we're already fine.

As I fall on my bed, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a green meadow filled with flowers of all colors bloom on gently sloping plains.

So, I'm back in this place... I looked behind me to see her again, making a crown of flowers.

She looked the same as the first time I met her three years ago.

She still had her blond hair tied in a ponytail with a black bow with her green eyes shining with hope.

She still has on her a white dress with black strokes and black tights.

"Welcome back, my king." She smiled at me.

"I'm back, Clarent." She smiled at me. Yes, she is the spirit of my Holy Sword Clarent. Ever since I first met her three years ago.

I sometimes come back here in my dream.

"Again with the white lilies..."

"What? White lilies are cute and they are my favorites." She said as she gave me her newly made crown of white lilies then she stood up and started to stretch.

Now that the Excalibur Arc is over. After that, there will be the Treaty of Kuoh and the attack by the Old Satan Faction and the Magician.

Since we were present during Kokabiel's attack and when he revealed that God was dead all along. I'm sure that we will be accompanying Michael to Kuoh but after that, I don't know.

Unless Michael orders me to go to school, something I don't wish for, I will continue doing missions.

Even if I managed to kill Kokabiel, most of it was because of his arrogance. I need to become more stronger.

"Don't worry." I blinked as I looked up to see Clarent smiling at me.

"No matter what happens. As long as nobody dies, everything will be alright." She cupped my cheeks with her hands.

"Remember, you are not alone. You have friends supporting you so I'm sure everything will be fine."

She sure knows how to make me calm down.

"Thank you, Clarent." I petted her head which makes her giggle.

"Hey, when do you think you will regain your blessing?" She just gave me a big smile.

"Don't worry, you may not know it but I already regained my blessings since some times ago." That surprised me. I mean, I didn't feel anything changing.

At my reaction, she giggled again and sat next to me.

"The reason why I didn't change was because that there was no need for that for the moment. Your power alone was enough to defeat your foes.

How you would wield me in your hands while filling me with your Energy and use me to beat your enemies. Even in my 'sealed' state, I became stronger than the Excalibur's Fragments.

But don't worry. When the time will come, I will give you my full strength."

"You such a tease." I said while poking her cheek. I got chosen by a quite cheeky sword, aren't I?

"Stop it~" "Hey, don't start biting my finger." And like that, we laughed for a few minutes.

"Your time here is over, my king. It is time to wake up now and don't forget that I will always be by your side."

With her last words, I woke up.

* * *

When I woke up and went to the cafeteria for my breakfast, I was convened by Griselda in her office.

Once I arrived, I saw the girls already here but there was also the Seraph Michael.

"It has been a long time, Michael-sama." I greeted him as he smiled at me in return.

"Yes, it has been a long time." I rejoined the girls after I greeted him.

"Sakuya Hyoudou, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Jeanne. In the name of the Church and Heaven, I thank you for retrieving the stolen Excaliburs." He bowed his head at us which made us uncomfortable.

"Please raise your head, Michael-sama. We were only doing our duties."

"Still I wanted to thank you also to apologize for the case of the death of God." The girls had a downcast look on their faces.

"It's fine, Michael-sama. While it shocked us that God is dead, it didn't change our beliefs and faith in him."

"Really?" He looked at me with wide eyes and I nodded.

"Yes, even if God is no longer with us. His teachings are still alive with us. And since God was the one who created Sacred Gears, in a way, he's still watching over us." I said as I created a sword with Blade Blacksmith.

"This is why even if he is no longer in this world, I will continue to fight in his name. His death did not affect my faith in him. This is why I will continue to fight using the power he gave me." As I said what I mostly thought about it, the girls hardened their gazes and looked at Michael as if they were in the same state of mind as me.

"I understand and I can see that all of you think the same."

"Michael-sama, what will happen from now on?" Irina asked him.

"We will be conducting a conference between the Three Factions to discuss about the Excalibur's accident and the secret about God. It is also conducted in the hope of forming a peace treaty between us."

"With the Devils and the Fallen?" Xenovia asked perplexed.

"Is that a problem?" Michael questioned her.

"I mean, aren't they supposed to be our enemies?"

"No, our enemies are those who are a threat to humanity and peace in the world. Even if the Devils of the past and some now were arrogant and power-hungry, it doesn't mean that they are all like that.

Even in our ranks, they are corrupted persons in the higher-ups but that doesn't mean all of you are corrupted. Don't judge an entire race because of one person's actions." Xenovia nodded at Michael's explanation. Irina and Jeanne who was also listening nodded as well.

It would be difficult for those three. Well, Devils were supposed to be our arch enemies but if they could work with Rias's peerage. There is a chance they change their set of mind about devils.

"Where will be the conference conducted?"

"It will be conducted in Kuoh Town at Kuoh Academy." Michael answered Jeanne's question and then turned toward me.

"Sakuya. I would like you to go first as a representative of the Church. You may take Asia with you.

I have some business to finish so I will come on the day of the conference. Xenovia, Jeanne and Irina will serve me as escorts. Can I ask you that?"

"Yes, Michael-sama. It is an honor." I bowed my head at him.

"In that case, I have to go for today. I will see you again in a few days." Michael left the office with a magic circle.

"Just as Michael-sama explained, Sakuya and Asia will go first at Kuoh while the three others will wait with me." We all nodded and left her office.

"Well, that was something..." Irina said, I nodded but then I noticed Xenovia staring at me.

"Is there something wrong, Xenovia?"

"Why did you change your hair color?"

"Why did you dye your bangs green?" She averted her gaze from me.

"It's fashion, I saw that in one of Irina's beauty magazine. And you?" Irina looked shocked that someone saw her magazine.

"Fashion and it looks good on me." After looking at me for a few moments, they all nodded.

"Speaking of fashion, how about changing Asia's hairstyle?" We all looked at Irina for an explanation.

"I have my twin tails, Jeanne has her hairs tied at the back of her head, Xenovia has her ponytail. We all have our hair tied up." That's true, unlike in canon, Xenovia didn't cut her hair as they didn't bothered her during a fight since Jeanne tied them up.

"Asia, what do you think? Want to try?" Asia nodded shyly since she was a bit curious.

"Jeanne, we're counting on you." Her eyes started to shine.

"Leave it to Onee-chan." And like that, she took Asia to her room.

"To think we will be allies with the Devils and the Fallen."

"If you could fight with Gremory and the other Devils, I don't really see the problem." When I said that, Xenovia and Irina started to think for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah..."

"As long you can tolerate them, it's fine."

"I'm done, look at this." Jeanne showed us Asia with a different hairstyle. Jeanne tied Asia's long blond hair into a bun with a black ribbon.

"You looks cute, Asia." Irina complimented her while Xenovia nodded. When Asia looked shyly at me, I nodded.

"Umu, it looks good on you. Asia." She smiled at my answer.

"Thank you, everyone." As she thanked everyone, it was time for us to go.

"Asia, prepare your luggage, we're going back at Kuoh." She nodded at me and went to her room prepare herself.

"What do you think will happen during the conference and who will be present?"

"For a starter, us and Gremory's peerage and Sitri's peerage as we were the one present. Michael-sama to represent the Angel Faction, One of Grigori's leader for the Fallen Angels and one of the Satans for the Devils." As I explained to them, Asia came back.

"Sakuya-san, I'm ready." Nodding at her, considering I have everything in my inventory, I'm always ready.

"Then let's go. We'll see you, girls, later." The girls saw us off and we went to the airport.

"Sakuya-san, will we stay in the church like last time?" I shook my head.

"This time, we will be staying at my parent's house." When I said that, she started to fidget.

"What is it, Asia?"

"No, I'm just a little nervous." I patted her head and looked at her eyes.

"Don't worry, Asia. They're very nice people and I'm sure you will like them. If you want, you can even call them Dad and Mom."

"Dad and Mom..." Oh yeah, I forgot she was abandoned by her parents...

"Sorry, Asia. I made you remember bad memories." But she shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking how it feels to have parents." I see. Then I tended my hand toward her.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you so relax, okay." "Yes." She took it and we went to the airport.

* * *

After a long 10 hours of plane, we finally arrived in Kuoh.

It was morning and we saw high-school students walking in direction of Kuoh Academy talking about a classroom visit.

But then, I felt a dragon in front of that school and another one walking toward it.

I decided to go watch with Asia following behind me.

* * *

Ise POV

Yesterday was fun at the pool. Buchou's oppai, Akeno-san's oppai. Oppai everywhere...

As I walked toward the school, I saw a bishounen with silver hair. He was a foreigner and he was looking up at me. With a smile like an angel, he spoke to me while coming towards me.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Um...well, sorta."

I made a forced smile and replied refreshingly. Who's he?

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou, the Vanishing Dragon."

...

...Eh? What did this guy say...?

"This is the first time we meet, Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei."

T-This must be a lie. I felt like my left hand was burning. I can understand that Ddraig residing in me is responding. Hey, hey, Ddraig. Was this really him!?

While I was being concerned, the Vanishing Dragon appeared in front of me with his finger pointing at my face.

"You're helpless." Since when did he move?

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to you here-"

A sword was thrust towards the Vanishing Dragon's neck. Kiba was the one who appeared in that instant. He was holding his Holy Demonic Sword towards the Vanishing Dragon.

I didn't feel his presence at all. With the Knight's god-like speed, he came running to me who was in trouble?

"I don't know what you plan to do, but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking?"

Like the Vanishing Dragon said, Kiba's hands were shaking. Although he was grasping his Holy-Demonic Sword tightly, his expression was stiff.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence.

Between me and you, there is a decisive difference in power. You, who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel, won't be able to win against me."

Just remembering him gave me the creeps and sweat came. He was an opponent I didn't know if I could have won against even if I went into Boosted Gear Scale Mail mode. With all of us together, we could only scratch him.

He must possess a lot of power to be able to look down on him by saying 'the likes of'.

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete Balance Breaker, it would be a four-digit number, between one thousand to one thousand five hundred. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?" What does he want to say?

"Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

The Vanishing Dragon looked in the direction behind me. Following his gaze, I saw Buchou standing there with a serious expression.

Around Buchou, there was Akeno-san and Koneko-chan as well and they looked ready to fight.

"What's the meaning of this? What do you want with Ise?"

"...The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragons called that way, Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related to them didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

"..."

Upon hearing that guy's words, Buchou's words were stopped.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see my fated rival. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention... There is someone else I'm more interested in the moment."

He looked up in the direction behind us. We followed his gaze and what we saw shocked us.

It was Sakuya who was standing on a lamppost.

"Hakuryuukou Vali, are you here as Azazel's escort?"

"Just like you, Michael's escort but how do you know that I am Azazel's escort?"

"You just told me." They looked at each other eyes until the two of them started to exert their powers. Are they planning to fight there and what with that power?!

After a few moments, the Vanishing Dragon smirked while Sakuya smiled and the pressure disappeared.

"While I want to fight against you, I won't do it right now. I have a lot of work to do." With that, the Vanishing Dragon started to leave this place.

"Sakuya-san." As I heard someone called Sakuya, I saw that blonde healer, Asia I think coming toward him.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I saw what I wanted to see."

"Wait!" Buchou screamed at them.

"Is there something you want, Rias Gremory?" She was a little nervous but why? Kiba and Koneko were cautious but Akeno-san... she seemed uncomfortable.

"You said that you were an exorcist since you were 8 but why were you in Kuoh when we met? Was the 'vacation' thing a lie." He shook his head at Buchou's question.

"As I said, I was really on vacation, more like forced. I even had my power sealed."

"Th-Then, do you hate me for turning Ise into a Devil?" As Buchou said that, my eyes widen. Sakuya is an exorcist and we are Devils. We are now enemies and Buchou is someone that value families. She wouldn't want for us brothers to kill each others.

But surprisingly, he shook his head.

"No, in fact, I'm grateful to you." At this, we were all confused. Seeing this, he sat on the lamppost and decided to explain.

"You see, I already met your brother Sirzechs Lucifer, his maid Grayfia Lucifuge and Ajuka Beelzebub in the past. They were nice people. Imagine my surprise when I saw a female version of him sleeping naked with my little brother.

After watching you for a week, I found out that you were quite similar to your brother. A dork but a nice person."

"Dork..." Buchou's eye twitched but when Sakuya murmured Japanophile, she blushed.

"Yes, I saw you and the glasses girl by chance when I visited the school." Glasses girl, he must mean Kaichou.

"Either way, as you know, he's a pervert whose dream is to be a Harem King. As a Human, he will be treated as a criminal but as a Devil, he can achieve his dream. There are other reasons why I'm grateful to you but I won't say them." Buchou stared at Sakuya trying to read into him.

"Well, I will go back home for now. I heard that today is a classroom visit day so I'll come later." And like that, he left us with his friend.

"Ise-sempai's brother is kind of weird." Koneko, how harsh of you.

* * *

Sakuya POV

After seeing Rias's peerage, we went to my house.

"Are you ready, Asia?" I asked her as she was fidgeting at my right.

"I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, I'm with you so relax." I said as I put my hand on her right shoulder making her closer to me.

When I rang the doorbell, it was my mom who opened the door with a spatula on her hand.

"Sakuya, you're already back... Who is she?" she pointed at Asia.

"Mom, here is Argento Asia. I showed you a photo of her last time. Asia, introduce yourself." She nodded at me before bowing at my mother. I taught her some Japanese customs on the plane.

"My name is Argento Asia. It's a pleasure to meet you. Okaa-sama." Mom froze like a statue and dropped her spatula on the ground before she screamed inside.

"O-Otou-san! Sakuya is back! And he brought back his girlfriend !" Girlfriend?

"Nani!" I heard some heavy steps coming then I saw Dad running toward the entrance.

"Sakuya!" He said the moment he saw me and Asia who was smiling shyly at him.

"Dad, this is Argento Asia. Asia, can you introduce yourself again to my dad." She nodded before bowing to him.

"My name is Argento Asia. It's a pleasure to meet you. Otou-sama." Dad also froze like Mom before he started to cry.

"Oooh! Okaa-san! Our son has a cute girlfriend! We may see our cute grandchildren very soon!" I think they misunderstood something.

Dad and Mom started to celebrate something and Asia's face was as red as Rias's hair.

I think I broke them.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 12th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Little chapter to introduce the Treaty Arc.**

**252 Favorites and 327 Followers. When I saw those numbers, I was kinda shocked but happy.**

**So thank you to all people who are following this fanfiction.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Aku no Kotei: Thank you but my current update rate is because I'm on vacation.**

**So I don't know about my update rate when I will go back to school.**

**As for the group, you will see it soon. Murayama, I'm still thinking about how to introduce her to the Supernatural world. A personal tragedy, I don't know.**

**Lmaltez: Is that so. Then I'll put them in another story. 'DxD – Hallowed Blade (Pervert Edition)' Something like that. All will depend on the poll.**

**He said it at the beginning of this chapter. He wanted to see first about their choices and if their beliefs in God changed or not.**

**RadioPoisoning: I see, well Arondight already exist in DxDverse. But Arondight is a Holy-Demonic Sword so there is no way the Church would give that sword out like that. They would have hide and seal it since its existence proves God's death.**

**Morregen: Thank you.**

**Blaze2121: Thank you, I hope that it will satisfied you.**

**Mrsiri: Yes, he can grow more especially when he will become an Angel.**

**But even if he's weaker doesn't mean he can't keep up with Vali.**

**Gerden360: Thank you. Fixed it.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you. The tears and blood that we versed for her will never be lost in vain.**

**Sonic: Thank you.**

**Ronin: She won't.**

**In canon, she got excommunicated by the Church for knowing the secret.**

**For her who dedicated all her life for God and the Church, she felt betrayed by them when they excommunicated her.**

**Joining Rias's peerage was one of the solutions she had since they were the only persons she knew outside of the Church even if she had doubt about joining it. There was also the fact that she fought against Kokabiel with Rias's peerage so she has second thoughts about Devils in general.**

**GGPD: No, the fact that Sakuya uses Holy Lightning makes her uncomfortable since it makes her remember the connection she has with her father.**

**It will be with Ise that she will get this over with and who she will get the emotional support from.**

**Well see you next time. Bye.**


	13. You will always be my little brother

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 12 – You will always be my little brother_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_O-Otou-san! Sakuya is back! And he brought back his girlfriend !"_

_I think I broke them._

* * *

After they calmed down, we went together to Kuoh Academy to visit Ise.

Asia was getting along well with my parents. Since she is cute, they wanted to dote on her.

When we approached the school gate, we saw the Student Council doing their jobs. Giving information and helping the students' parents.

"Hyoudou Sakuya."

As someone called me, I turned only to see Sona Sitri.

"Good morning, Souna Shitori. It's a nice day." She stared coldly at me. What did I do?

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a classroom visit today. So I'm here to visit my twin brother together with my family. Is there a problem?"

"...No, there isn't." "Then, we will go." Leaving her, I joined my parents and Asia who were waiting for me, then we went to Ise's classroom.

As we entered, we got the attention of the class. Ignoring them, I searched for Ise and when I saw him, I waved at him.

We watched as everyone started to question Ise about our relationship. There were some screams like 'Impossible','You don't look like each other'.

I also saw Murayama to who I also waved before she was questioned by the girls.

There was a girl who was staring at me and I felt that I was being analyzed.

She wears spectacles, has gold colored eyes and lightly messy brunette hair tied into braids on each side.

Then she turned to Ise saying something like 'Are you sure you're twins, he's bigger than you'.

Now the classroom turned into chaos.

"Is it normal for students to act like that?" I only chuckled at Asia's question before saying no.

Once everything started to calm down, I suddenly had an idea. I beckoned Asia to come closer to me and I whispered something in her ear.

Mom and Dad eavesdropped on what I said and they chuckled.

"If you do it, he will be happy." When she heard that, she was smiling. I wasn't lying, just saying the truth.

When Ise looked back at us, Asia did what I told her.

"Ise-onii-chan." She waved shyly at him. There was a silence in the classroom until all the boys started to assault Ise, especially Baldy and Nerd that I recognized. They literally assaulted him with punches.

"Why are they attacking your brother?"

"Don't worry, best friends often act like that. Think of it like Xenovia always wanting to spar with us." She nodded in understanding.

Xenovia, when she's not in a mission, would take us to the training ground to spar with her.

When the teacher arrived, everyone calmed down. It seems that it was an English class but he gave them polymer clay.

What do they have in common with English? Every student started reluctantly to knead their clay.

Ise was... well, making a mini-Rias with all the details just like in canon. Ise, to think you can show yourself as a pervert with all the students' parents watching. You've grown-up well as well.

"Hyo-Hyoudou-kun..." The teacher who was behind Ise had an astonished expression on his face as he pointed a finger to Ise's creation.

"Ooh!" There was an excited cheer from the class.

"W-Wonderful... Hyoudou-kun, to think that you had this sort of talent... This class was the right choice after all. Once again, I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability..."

Then the class turned into chaos with students trying to auction for the mini-Rias sculpture.

"Look at that, Otou-san. It's our Ise!"

"I thought his libido was the only special thing about him, but he could actually become a recognized artist!"

"Why are they fighting, why can't they share?" I could only chuckle at that.

* * *

Once the class was over, we explored the school since Asia was a little curious.

"This, Asia, is the school ground that we completely destroyed last time."

"A photo shoot with a magical girl ?!" Someone screamed and we saw people running toward the gymnasium with a camera on them.

"What happened?" "I don't know, let's see." We followed the crowd to the gymnasium.

When we entered, flashes kept going off as the men who were holding cameras were photographing something. Looking a little further, we saw a magical girl.

She was a twin-tailed, black-haired girl in a pink magical girl cosplay. She had a petite body and generous assets. She was spinning her stick or whatever round and round as well.

It was Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Satans.

Ise and Rias's peerage already being there before us, we moved on the side to see the situation.

"Hey, hey! You, who are you doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, the guy from the Student Council, Saji I think, came jumping through the crowd. Girls who looked like members of the Student Council as well came following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey, hey, disperse, disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform."

Saji pressed his warning but Serafall didn't pay any heed to it while posing in cute poses.

Saji ground his teeth, but as soon as he looked at Rias, he lowered his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and Senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, Sirzechs and another red-haired male entered the gym under the guidance of Sona Sitri Kaichou.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things decisively..."

Sona said that, but as soon as she saw her sister, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you."

After finding Sona, Serafall happily clung to her. Without minding,

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Sirzechs called out to her.

"It's Leviathan-sama. That person is one of the current four Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, she's Sona's onee-sama." Rias was explaining Serafall's identity to Ise who screamed.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time no see~. Have you been doing well?" Rias looked a bit troubled.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah. Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven."

What a violent person, it doesn't help that she has powers of mass destruction. Two of them... What?! Disappear! Evil thoughts!

"Ise, greet her."

"N-Nice to meet you. I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant Pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levia-tan." She said while making a peace sign and she's sparking.

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this boy the rumored Dragon-kun?"

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Ara, ara, Uncle Gremory." So this is Rias's father.

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think that, as a Maou, it's a bit too..."

"Ara, uncle. Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?"

"Heh, is that so? It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Otou-sama, don't believe it." Then Serafall noticed us.

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Who are they?" When she pointed at us making everyone present looking at us.

"Sakuya?! Since when you were here?"

"Since the beginning, my foolish little brother." His eyes twitched when I insulted him.

"It's not nice to insult people, Sakuya-san." Asia pouted at me.

"Sorry." I pat her head like always.

"This is Hyoudou Sakuya, Hyoudou Issei's older brother, and Asia Argento. He is also the one who killed Kokabiel." When Sirzechs informed Serafall, she came toward us.

"Hi, I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levia-tan. Thank you for killing Kokabiel and saving So-tan." She introduced herself so I decided to go with the flow.

"Hi, Levia-tan. I'm Sa-chan, you can call me Sa-tan and this is A-tan, my partner. I just did my job so you don't have to worry about me saving So-tan." At this, she smiled at me before talking about Sona.

I looked toward Sona to see her blushing in embarrassment. Faking a gasp, I looked at Serafall.

"Levia-tan! We've got trouble!"

"What is it? Sa-tan?" She was a bit confused but she followed me.

"So-tan is completely red! She needs her Onee-chan's help!" When I said that, Sona became the center of attention and her face became completely red.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Do you need help? Let Onee-chan help you."

"...O-Onee-sama. This is my school, and I am entrusted with the job of the Student Council President here... No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behavior is too much... I can't approve of that sort of outfit." She tried to keep her composure. How cute.

"Levia-tan. I think that So-tan needs a kiss from her Onee-chan."

"You're right! So-tan! Do you want a kiss or do you want to embrace each other in a yuri way?" Wow… I didn't think she would go that far...

"Uuh, I can't bear it! I'll remember this!" Sona eyes' became wet, she glared at me and she ran away from the gym.

"Wait, Sona-chan! Where are you going while leaving your Onee-chan behind!?" Serafall ran behind her.

"Please don't follow me!"

"No! Don't abandon your Onee-chan! So-tan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!" Ha... It feels good... I did a good action today.

"You are quite the little devil, Sakuya-kun." Looking behind me was Sirzechs.

"No, Lucifer-sama. I'm just a simple man, unlike you people." They were the Devils and he laughed at that.

"True but call me by my name. I wanted to thank you for the cross and the bottles you gave to Grayfia." Ise and the others picked up at that and were surprised.

"Wait, so the cross and the bottles that Grayfia gave to me were Sakuya's." We nodded at Ise's deduction.

"Yeah, I gave them when she came into our home that night." At this reminder, Ise and Rias blushed.

"Oh my, it looks like they get on well, Sirzechs-sama." I started teasing them with Sirzechs who had a grin on his face.

"Yes, you know that when Ise-kun fought against Rias's fiance. He boldly screamed that Rias's virginity was his." Ise's face started to become even redder.

"Isn't that the same as a marriage proposal?"

"Yes and after the fight which Ise-kun won, Rias kissed him." Now, it's Rias's face that started to redden more.

"How romantic, did you knew that even while fighting Kokabiel, they were holding hands like a couple."

"Is it true? Children are growing up so fast nowadays."

"Maybe I should call you Nii-san in advance then."

"I will be happy if you were, Otouto. I asked Ise-kun to do the same yesterday but he was too embarrassed."

"Don't worry, Nii-san. It's just a matter of time." We chuckled as the pair were crying of embarrassment.

"Please! You two! Could you stop embarrassing us?!" Rias shouted with her face as red as her hair.

Rias's father took Rias's picture when she was mad.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!" As we laughed at Rias, my parents entered the gym.

"Oh my, Ise, Sakuya."

"O-Otou-san."

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, are those people your parents?"

Rias's father asked him.

"Y-Yes, they're my parents."

"I see. Yeah." Rias's father stood in front of my parents.

"Nice to meet you. I am Rias's father, Zeoticus Gremory."

While seeking to handshake, Zeoticus extended his hand to my father. Upon learning that the gentleman with crimson hair was Rias's father, Dad and Mom's expression did a complete change from an enjoying expression to a nervous one.

"Th-This is, thank you! Ah, um, I am Hyoudou Issei's father! Hyoudou Gorou! We're being taken care of by Rias-san, um, that is..." Dad, you're too nervous.

"No, same here. Thanks for taking care of Rias. I thought to come greet you, but Sirzechs and I were busy with work, so it wasn't easy to find an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honor to meet you today."

"No-No way! I too also said to greet you once to Issei's father...no, no, I talked to my husband about it." Mom, you're trying too hard to speak like a noble.

"Yeah. I want to talk at a more quiet place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right? Kiba-kun."

"Yes."

"Sorry, but could you lead us to a more quiet place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me."

Kiba bowed to my parents, and started walking in the corridor.

"Well then Rias, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-sama."

"Ise, me and your mother will come back see you after talking a bit."

"Aah, Otou-san, don't say anything weird, okay?"

"Leave it to me."

Under Kiba's guidance, Dad, Mom and Zeoticus left this place.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Ise-kun, I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?"

"Yes."

"Y-Yes. It's fine with me..." Ise said a little nervous. Well, he seems to understand that it is important if he has to talk with Rias and Akeno only.

He then took them, and disappeared somewhere. I think it's time for class to start again.

"Ise, you should go back to your classroom. If you want to talk, we will do it tonight." He nodded at me and left.

Now, what to do?

"Asia, is there something you want to do?" I asked her since I didn't know what to do.

"I would like to explore Kuoh." I nodded at her and we went out of the school. Ah, Sona and Serafall are still running.

* * *

As we walked through the town, we did some window shopping and played at the arcade to kill time.

When we took a break in the local park near my house, we saw a child sitting in the ground near the swings.

"Are you okay?" Asia ran toward her with me following her.

Looking at the child, I couldn't help but to tremble at her. She was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes. She has pointed ears.

She wore a black gothic lolita dress with her chest exposed and her nipples hidden by black tapes.

Why is the Infinite Dragon God Ophis here?! While I was thinking, Asia checked on Ophis stared at us emotionlessly.

"Why are you on the ground?" Ophis pointed to the swings.

"I see... Where are you parents?" When I calm down, I asked her, of course knowing already the answer.

"I don't have parents."

"Your home?"

"I don't have a home anymore." Asia put her hands in front of her mouth.

"Why?"

"It was stolen from me... By Baka-Red." Baka-Red... she must means Great Red.

"Sakuya-san... Can we do something for her?" Asia looked at me, looking a little sad for her. Sighing, I knelt in front of her.

"What is your name?"

"... Ophis." Don't even bother hide your true name but...

"I'm Sakuya and here is Asia." I introduced myself to her and Asia shyly waved at her.

"Then Ophis, are you hungry? Do you want to come with us eat some sweets?" She tilted her head before nodding.

"Here." I gave her my hand which she took then she stood up. As she looked at our hands for a moment, she took Asia's hand with her other hand surprising us.

"Let's go." Like that, we went to a cafe nearby.

When we entered the cafe and after looking at the menu, I ordered a certain dessert for us.

"Woah..." In front of us was my favorite sweet, the 'Pudding a la mode'.

This sweet is like a work of art. The pudding at the center of the plate surrounded by many ingredients. There were whipped cream, apples, banana, ice cream and tangerine. Ophis and Asia were amazed at this sight.

"Let's eat." I said as I prepared to eat my own, the others following me.

""Itadakimasu."" As we eated, I looked at Ophis eating her part.

After the first bite, her eyes shined and she started to devour everything on her plate. The more I looked at her, the more I see her like a child. Is that really the leader of the Khaos Brigade?

Once she finished, I asked her if it was good.

"Yes, it was good." Then she pulled on my sleeve making me look at her.

"Can I have more?" Yeah, she act like a child. Sighing, I ordered another one for her.

* * *

When we left the cafe after eating, Ophis ate 9 more puddings. My wallet has suffered from that.

"Ophis, what will you do from now?" I asked the little terrorist who was with us.

"I will take back my silence."

"You mean your home?" Asia asked as she was a little confused to which Ophis nodded.

"I have to go."

"I see, bye then." I petted her head then she left.

"Do you think she will be alright?"

"Yes and I'm sure we will see her again soon." With that, I started to go home with Asia.

* * *

That night during dinner at the Hyoudou house, the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had begun. The participants were Dad, Zeoticus and Sirzechs. While gulping down sake, they were comparing the video they mutually shot. Mom was preparing dishes while Asia was carrying them.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty after all!"

"Hahaha! And look at Ise making Rias's sculpture."

While drinking sake, Zeoticus and Dad were heartily laughing. The persons in question were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying 'End quickly, end quickly'. Welcome to hell, Devils.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!" I ended up laughing out loud when I saw Rias covering her face with her hand.

"Sakuya-san, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Asia. I'm fine."

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!" Ah! Rias ran away!

"Buchou!" Ise chased after her.

"I wondered, where Asia-chan will be sleeping tonight. We don't have any rooms for her." Mom asked me as she was washing the dishes.

Oh yeah, There are only four bedrooms in this house. Ise's, my parents', Mine and the guest's one which was taken by Rias.

"Asia, do you want to sleep in my room?" When I asked her, she blushed.

"You mean together?" She played with her fingers.

"I can sleep on a futon while you can take my bed." She looked down in front of her on the table before nodding.

"Mom, Asia will sleep with me in my room." When I told her that, she ran toward me and took my hand.

"Sakuya, make sure your first child is a girl!" Woman, are you drunk or something?

* * *

Ise POV

After I woke in the middle of the night, I remembered what Sirzechs-sama told us before. I wonder what kind of person is our bishop.

But when I heard something downstairs, I looked who it was and it was Sakuya in the living room.

He was looking outside, his back facing me.

"So, are you going to stand there or are you coming down, Ise?" I blinked when he talked to me. He must have sensed me.

So I went down and sat on the sofa. Sakuya turned himself to face me.

"Do you have something you want to ask?" Well, there are still thing I wanted to talk about.

"You said that you became an exorcist at 8, right?" He nodded at me.

"Then how did you became one?" He looked toward the stairs and sighed.

"Well first of all, how about Ria-tan come down with us instead of listening." As he said that Buchou came down, I didn't noticed her presence. She had an annoyed face for being called Ria-tan but it soon turned to a concerned one.

"You don't mind? I mean isn't that a discussion between you two?"

"No, it's fine. I don't really mind so you can sit down." Buchou nodded at him and sat next to me.

Sakuya coughed a few time before telling us how he became an exorcist.

"So everything started one day when I was 8 years old. I was looking for my little brother whose hobbies was to search for porn mags." What?! Buchou next to me was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, he was already a pervert by the age of 8 but that's not important. While I was searching for him, I found an abandoned building in the forest. As I heard some sounds inside, I decided to go inside to check but what I found was not what I thought." I gulped my saliva while Buchou took my hand in hers.

"What I found was a monster eating someone. When I saw it, I was petrified, scared so I tried to run away the most discretely possible but he noticed me. He then started to chase me and toyed with me.

When he had enough, he decided to eat me but I awaken my Sacred Gear at the last moment which killed him.

But that monster wasn't alone, there were 3 or 4 monsters with him. I couldn't move or fight back but then an exorcist appeared and saved me.

After that, he offered to accompany me to the Vatican and I accepted his offer. Ise, do you remember the man who I went with. It was him." We were silent as he finished his tale.

I don't know what Buchou was thinking but me, I was terrified. If it wasn't for that person. Sakuya would have been killed. I started to sweat just by imagining it.

"Ise." I jerked when Sakuya called me and Buchou was looking at me worriedly.

"Ise, are you okay?"

"Ise, relax, I'm not dead. Take a breath." I did as he said and tried to relax.

"Is there something else you want to ask?" Should I? After a few moment, I made my decision.

"A-Are you disappointed in me for being a Devil?" I needed to get this out. I needed to know his thoughts. Buchou held my hand more tightly.

She already knew that I was worried ever since the accident with Kokabiel and with how he dismissed me back then, I was scared that he was disappointed with me.

What I didn't expect is that he just sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not."

"But, I'm a Devil and you're an exorcist. We are enemies. I-" "Stop." When he said that, I closed my mouth.

"Ise, just because I am an exorcist doesn't mean that I will hate all Devils. The one I hate are the Strays and trashs."

"Trashs?" Buchou asked making Sakuya wince.

"Rias-san, do you know of Diodora Astaroth?"

"Yes, he is the former heir of the house of Astaroth before he was executed by Beelzebub-sama publicly for a crime that wasn't revealed two months ago."

"He is one of the trash I'm talking about. You see, that man is a rapist that target nun or sisters by making them excommunicated from the Church before taking them in his peerage.

According to Beelzebub-sama, it seems that all members of his peerages are nuns and sisters that he raped." When he explained that to us, I wanted to throw up. No matter how much I lust about boobs, rape is something I don't support. Buchou's face was white.

"So when we captured him as he was trying to catch someone in the Vatican, Beelzebub-sama decided to kill him because his actions could jeopardize the frail relation between the Church and the Devil Faction." When he finished explaining, we nodded.

"Also, Ise. While I know that the house of Gremory are reputed to be affectionate with their servants, I want to know. Do you regret turning into a Devil? If you had the chance, would you go back to being a normal Human?" Sakuya asked me while staring at my eyes and Buchou looked at me too.

If I regret it. No. When I was killed by Raynare, it was Buchou who saved my life. Going back to being a Human. Several memories flashed in front of me... Remembering them, I said my answer.

"No, I don't regret it. And if I could, I prefer being a Devil." I said with full confidence.

"You see, ever since I became a Devil. My life changed completely but I don't dislike it. Now, I have Buchou by my side. There is also Akeno-san who often teases me but I don't hate it.

Even Koneko-chan, even if her punches are quite powerful, she is a good kouhai and Kiba, at first I didn't like him but now, I think of him as a good friend.

So I'm happy that I am a Devil and I have a goal." I said to Sakuya had closed his eyes.

"And what is it?"

"I want to become the 'Ultimate Pawn' and to protect Buchou and everyone I care about." I said as I looked at her who smiled at me.

When we looked at Sakuya, he had a smile on his face.

"I see, well it is the path you have chosen. So take pride in it." He stood up and walked toward me.

"Know this, Ise. No matter what you are, you will always be my little brother." He left us as he started to go back upstairs.

"Also Ise." Did he forget to say something?

"Yorokobe, Ise. For your wish of having a harem will finally come true as a Devil." With that last phrase, he left the living room.

"He is like how you described him at the training camp." Buchou commented as she chuckled.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

"Hey, Ise. Can you talk to me about your brother?" Buchou asked me.

"Well, I only have memories of when we were still children. He didn't come back since 9 years now."

"That's fine, I want to learn more about you and your family."

"Well, because he is my twin brother. I was often compared to Sakuya. When we were kid, Sakuya was always smarter, stronger and mature than me. While my parents didn't care about that, I was always said by others to be more like him. So I kind of envied him a little and felt inferior to him." Buchou's eyes widens a bit before becoming soft.

"Do you hate him?" I shook my head at her question.

"No, I like him. No matter what would happen to me, he would just smile and help me and no matter what I do, he will support me.

When I talked to him about me trying to be like him, he just shook his head saying 'You don't have to try to be like me. We are not the same person so just be who you are.

We like and hate different things. Just like how I prefers Vegito and you Gogeta.' thing like that.

You could say that I also respected him. But he also loves to tease me." Buchou chuckled at me.

* * *

_\- End Flashback -_

"But in the end, it went well. Ise." I nodded at her.

"But to think it was from him that Grayfia-san got the cross and the bottles I used to win against Riser."

"In a way, he also helped us at that time." With that, we went back to my room.

"Also Buchou, since when were you awake?"

"Ah, when you woke up and left, the bed moved a bit making me wake up. Then I heard you two speaking."

* * *

Sakuya POV

After finishing talking with Ise and Rias, I went back to my bedroom.

"Did you finish talking, Sakuya-san?" Asia was still awake with her pajamas on.

"You're not asleep?" She shook her head.

"No, I was waiting for you."

"I see, I just finished so let's go to sleep." I said as I started to get inside my futon but Asia was playing with her fingers.

"Is there something wrong, Asia?" Maybe in the end, she doesn't want to sleep in the room as me.

"Sakuya-san, how about w-we sleep together in the bed?" What?

"Why?" She started to blush a little.

"I saw Ise-san and Gremory-san sleeping in the same bed so I thought..." Ah...

"But won't it bother you?"

"No, it's fine with me so..." She looked at me with the puppy eyes. That move should be forbidden. In the end, I just sighed.

"Okay, if it doesn't bother you." When I said that, she smiled at me.

Once I turned off the light, I lay beside Asia on the bed.

"Good night, Asia."

"Good night, Sakuya-san." We said as we looked at each other before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 13th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Mrsiri: I have some quotes prepared so watch out for the future.**

**Guest: Well in Fate, Clarent was originally a sword that acted as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne. It is normally a B-rank sword but when Mordred stole it, the rank of the sword is lowered by one rank to C. The only reason why people thought of Clarent as a cursed/corrupted blade is because Mordred is able to drive her excessive hatred into the sword and amplify it to utilize her Noble Phantasm. **

**In my fanfiction, the Holy Sword chose their wielder so when Clarent was stolen, she didn't acknowledged Mordred as her wielder so she only lost her blessing ( sealed herself ) and was not cursed by his hatred because they didn't have a link between them. **

**I hope I explained well. **

**Morregen: Thank you as always. It's fine, just a little comment is good enough. Every persons in this world is lazy by nature.**

**Blaze2121: Thank you, this is they react to each other. Vali vs Sakuya will not be right now but there will be a little fight between them. I don't know about the story pace. Sometimes, I think it's too slow.**

**Lio4567892012: Thanks like always.**

**Raphaim: Thank you, I fixed the moment I saw your review.**

**zdeath01: Thank you.**

**Edocsiru: Sakuya is not a 100% female name. It's a unisex name. ****It is even used with male. ****Thank you. **


	14. A rule to never forget, never jinx

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 13 – __A rule to never forget, never jinx_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_No matter what you are, you will always be my little brother."_

"_Sakuya-san, how about w-we sleep together in the bed?"_

* * *

The next day, I was contacted by Michael. It seems he wants me to escort a person who will also attend the conference with him as the representative of the Angel Faction.

I was a little surprised but I accepted. I just wondered who was the second representative. An Angel or an Exorcist?

Shrugging, I went with Asia visiting the Devils at Kuoh Academy since we had nothing to do.

"...Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooo! Koneko-chan is bullying me!"

This is what we saw when we arrived to the Old Building. Koneko who was chasing a blonde crossdressing boy with garlic in her hand. Yes, it was Gasper.

"Ise-nii-san, why are you depressed?" Asia asked Ise who was in a fetal position. Since the time Asia called Ise 'Onii-chan' in the classroom, Asia continued to call him 'nii-san' since he seemed to be happy to be called like that.

"You see, Asia-chan. I had a dream but it was broken because of that boy!" He pointed at Gasper while Asia was shocked because of Gasper's true gender.

I can't really blame her if I didn't watch the anime. I also would be shocked.

Gasper Vladi. The mannerisms and voice of a woman... But he's a guy.

Taller than Koneko, but so very thin... But he's a guy.

Looking great in a school uniform for a girl... But he's a guy.

"Oh, oh, they're at it."

As I was thinking, Saji appeared from behind us.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. Ah, I mean Hyoudou Issei but hello to you too." He greeted with me nodding at him and Asia replying to him.

"Hello."

"Why are you here?"

"After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit." Saji answered Ise's question.

"Ah, he's over there. He's the one getting chased by Koneko-chan."

"Hey, hey, Toujou-san, she's throwing garlic at-Huh? Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond-haired!" Saji seemed happy.

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross-dressing."

Hearing that, Saji seemed to be completely dejected. He's heartbroken.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girls' clothes, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross-dressing habit. Also, I can't say anything about it suiting him. So what are you doing, Saji?"

Saji was wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves, and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently, there have been many events in the school, right? And also, next time, Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the Pawn of the Student Council, me, to make the school look beautiful." He puffed out his chest and acted magnificently, for someone who was given odd-jobs.

As they talked, there was a presence of someone coming near us. When I moved my gaze to the direction, I fired swords with Blade Blacksmith.

"Who is it?!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at me in shock.

"Sakuya?! What's going on?!"

"Not bad, young man." A voice greeted us behind the bushes.

Coming out from them, it was a man with black hair and golden bangs while wearing a yukata... I recognized him.

"Azazel...!" The mad scientist.

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

Everyone was dubiously staring at him, who appeared suddenly. With a single word, the atmosphere completely changed.

Ise made my Boosted Gear appear. Koneko moved behind Azazel while Gasper hides himself behind a tree.

Saji, while also shocked, brought out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel, you mean—!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Saji made a battle position as well. Azazel smiled bitterly at our postures. Let alone thirst for blood, I didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

I and Asia, of course, did nothing. I knew the moment I saw him that I couldn't beat him and he could have killed us easily instead of showing himself like that. Asia understood that when I looked at her.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, relax your postures, Low-class Devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Those two understood that immediately when they saw me." He said as he pointed at us making everyone looking at us.

"Even if this young man managed to kill Kokabiel, he will have some problems against me. Well, I don't plan on fighting you youngsters. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the Devils' place. Is the Holy Demonic Sword wielder present? I came to see him."

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!" Ise yelled at him.

"...Seriously. Since you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. ...I see the Holy Demonic Sword user isn't present. This is boring."

"The Vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support-type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but... Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the five senses while the Sacred Gear's owner's capacity is insufficient, then it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous." Azazel said while approaching Gasper.

Then he peered at Gasper's eyes with him trembling as the top head of the Fallen Angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction. But Azazel is a Sacred Gears' otaku, he probably doesn't have any interest in fighting us.

Then Azazel turned around towards us and pointed to Saji. While scared, Saji made a posture as well. However...

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this Vampire, and if he invokes it while you're absorbing the Sacred Gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

After Azazel's explanation, Saji showed a complex expression as well.

"...M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponent's Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponent's power and weakens them..."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this that the Sacred Gear owners recently don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research.

That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side and connect it to some other person or object."

"T-Then, the line on my side... For example, I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that, the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"..." Saji became quiet.

"For improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a Vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." Then he looked at me.

"And you, young man, are very interesting. A human who has the same amount of Holy Energy as a low-class Angel, I can tell that a part of it comes from a blessing you got from a Seraph but the rest is still an abnormal amount for someone as young as you." Everyone was shocked to learn that I was blessed by a Seraph. Even I didn't understand, the only one I got a blessing was from Elder Grah and Gabby. Elder Grah is a God and Gabby is just a sister.

"There are also rumors that you have four pairs of wings. Eights wings of light. Maybe it's your Balance Breaker, a sub-species one. Well, I'll stop there for today." Azazel turned to leave the place. However, he stopped only once and turned his face towards Ise.

"Sorry for Vali, our Hakuryuukou, coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? What, he's an unusual guy, but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately. He is quite interested in your brother." He said looking at me. Sorry, Vali, but I don't swing that way.

"What about you? Won't you apologize for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?" Ise complained to him.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologize." Azazel said with a mischievous smile.

After saying that, he left the place.

* * *

Then we watched Gasper train his Sacred Gear with Ise throwing balls at him while Saji was sucking him.

Somehow, it came out wrong. Well, the problem was that Gasper was scared of the balls hitting him.

So I went to the ORC Clubroom taking a bottle, a straw, and some soap. When I came back, I saw Rias with some sandwiches she made.

"Rias-senpai's back, so I will be going back to my flower bed." Saji said that after taking in two, no, three sandwiches Rias made in his mouth.

"Saji-kun, thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks."

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend, and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so... Later, Hyoudou. Work hard."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Gasper, you can still continue on, right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level. For the remaining time, I will also keep you company in the training." Rias said to Gasper, who was resting in the shade of a tree.

"I-I'll do my best." Gasper said exhausted.

"Wait, I want to try something." They all looked toward me with raised eyebrows.

I took my straw and made some bubble soaps.

"Gasper, try to stop them. They won't hit you so you don't have to be scared." He nodded at me trying to stop them with his eyes.

"Sakuya-san, what do you mean by that?" Asia asked with everybody looking at me with the exception of Gasper using his Sacred Gear on the bubble soap.

"When Ise was throwing balls at him, Gasper was more scared of the ball hitting him than anything. So he would stop either Ise's arm or everything around him before hiding somewhere. With bubbles soap, he will be able to be more focused without being scared." Everyone nodded at my explanation then I got a mail.

Ah, it's from Mom.

"I think it's time for us to go home, Mom wants me to buy something for her." I said as I read the mail she sent then gave the bottle and the straw to Ise.

"I'll come with you." Asia said, standing up. I nodded at her and said my goodbye to Ise and the others.

"Oh yeah, Gasper. When using your Sacred Gear, scream 'The World'. It will give you more power." I said making everyone confused except Rias who twitched at that.

Then we left to buy some bleach for Mom.

* * *

The next day, I was alone wandering in the street. Today, Asia stayed at home as she wanted to learn how to cook from Mom.

But then I stopped in the middle of the road sensing that guy behind me.

"What do you want, Hakuryuukou?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know to what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" Well, he is blunt.

"I don't know, I never thought about it since it's pointless." Vali raised his eyebrow.

"As long I'm not Number 1, I can continue to grow stronger." He chuckled at what I said.

"I wondered what would have happened if you were the Sekiryuutei and not your brother."

"Oh, don't worry about that. He may be weak but with time, he will become stronger."

"We'll see about that." He turned and started to leave.

"What? So you didn't come to fight?"

"No, I was just curious. Two of my acquaintances were a bit interested about you and I will wait for you to grow at your full potential." With that, he left. Two acquaintances, just who was he talking about.

Shrugging, I went back home. I wondered what they cooked.

* * *

Here I was, on my bed, trying to think what will happen tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day of the conference. All I have to do is to get myself ready and to meet the person Asia and I have to escort.

While I was thinking, Asia who came back from her bath entered my room.

"Sakuya-san, I finished."

"I see, then let's sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow." She nodded at me and we slept together. What I didn't know was that Asia liked to cuddle in her sleep. Not that it bothers me.

* * *

The next day, we went to the airport waiting for the person to arrive.

"Who do you think it will be?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Michael said that it will be someone I know.

As we waited for a time, we finally saw a Sister searching for something but when she saw us, she came toward us.

"Sakuya-chan!" She hugged me when she reached us.

"Sister Gabby!"

"It's been a long time, you have grown since last time. You were this small before..."

"Yes.."

"Sakuya-san, who is this person?" Asia said, pulling on my sleeve.

"Ah, Asia. This is Sister Gabby, she was the one who taught me Magic and someone I respect ever since I was a kid."

"Hello, Asia-chan." She then hugged Asia too who blushed a little from the affection.

"But to think it would be Sister Gabby, our second representative." She gave me a peace sign while smiling.

"Yes, I will be assisting Michael-sama today. Are you happy to see me?" Her face became closer to mine and she looked in my eyes. I tried to avert my eyes but she took hold of my face with her soft hands making me looking at her.

"Yes, I'm happy to see you." Gabby smiled at me while Asia pouted and pinched my waist. Why?

"Speaking of Michael-sama, where is he?"

"He had some business in Kuoh yesterday so he should be already at the conference along with his escorts." I see, so they were already here.

"Then shall we go, Sister Gabby?" She nodded and then we went to Kuoh Academy.

We talked about mundane things and ate some sweets on the way to the school. We had some time before the conference start.

* * *

Once we arrived at the school and went to the meeting room. Michael, Irina, Xenovia, and Jeanne were already presented.

"Michael-sama, good morning." We greeted him to which he nodded.

"Good morning, Sakuya, Asia. I thank you two for escorting Gabriel." Gabriel?

"Don't you mean Sister Gabby?" He chuckled at me while shaking his head.

"No, I mean Gabriel." I looked at Sister Gabby who changed her clothes with magic. She was now wearing a white robe with a gold cross on the front of her white alb similar to Michael but without the shoulder pads.

A halo appeared above her head and twelves whites wings grew from her back. This is the first time I saw her true appearance without it being hidden by the nun clothes.

She was an extremely beautiful woman with curly long blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

"So, Sakuya-chan. Are you surprised?" Various memories passed through my head, I'm such an idiot for not making the connection when it was so obvious with all the hints.

I could think of doing one thing, I passed out.

* * *

"Wake up!" I woke up when someone punched my face. Looking up, it was Xenovia who was on me.

"Xenovia, you're supposed to slap people to wake them up. Not punch them."

"I thought that this method is more efficient." Asia kneels next to me to heal my injury.

"Thank you, Asia." I thanked her then I stood up when Xenovia get off of me.

"Are you okay, Sakuya-chan? I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

"Please don't apologize, Gabriel-sama. It's my fault for not having made the connection earlier." She started to pout making me uncomfortable as she poked my nose.

"Don't add the 'sama'. Just call me Gabriel or Sister Gabby like before." I looked toward the girls to see them avoiding my gaze. Traitors!

I looked at Michael imploring him to help me. He just smiled. Did you forsake me, God?!

"Gabriel won't stop until you call her by her name or her nickname." Looks like I have no choice.

"Gabriel." When I said that, she started patting my head while saying 'Good boy'. Now, everyone was snickering at me.

A few minutes later, Sirzechs and Serafall entered the room with Grayfia, Sona and her friend.

Let's say that the atmosphere was tense, Serafall was glaring at Gabriel who didn't seem to notice the hostility just waved at her.

On the other hand, Sona was glaring at me for some reasons I don't know. I didn't do anything to her.

After them was Azazel and Vali who entered the room, I started a staring contest with Vali who was smirking but it was soon interrupted by Rias knocking at the door.

As her peerage entered the room, Ise took notice of Gabriel and started to have a lecherous face.

I stared at him then he started to avert his gaze when he saw me. I felt someone poking at me, I looked down to see it was Gabriel.

"Relax, there is no need to be nervous." She smiled at me while I blinked. She seems to be oblivious of Ise's stares and did I looked nervous? Then I saw Ise get punched by Koneko.

I nodded at Gabriel before I saw Asia shaking.

I took her hand making her looking at me, I smiled at her to which she returned.

"My younger sister and her family. They were active during Kokabiel's attack a few days ago." Sirzechs introduced Rias and her peerage.

"I have heard the report. I give you my thanks once more." Michael gave his thanks to them.

"Sorry that Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel said it with a brazen expression.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Following Sirzechs's direction, they sat down on the chairs near the wall. Sona was already sitting on one of those seats.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here to acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, the non-existence of God."

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

The conference between the Three Great Powers began... The conference was progressing smoothly.

I tuned out most of the conference since it was almost the same thing as the anime with a few changes.

Since Grigori has sent a message saying that it was Kokabiel's own action and labeled him as a Stray, the two other Factions were more lenient toward Azazel.

Also since Asia was not excommunicated and rejoined Rias's peerage along with Xenovia later, Ise didn't have anything to say to Michael.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world, the invincible Dragon-samas. First, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?" On Azazel's question, Vali smiled.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine." No need for war, just need a Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow, due to all the fastidious stuff, my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior Devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth." Ise replied while scratching his cheek.

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice, then it will be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move."

Ise looked troubled. It's understandable. Ise, who was a normal human just a few months ago, has now a power capable to move the world.

"Hyoudou Issei, let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."

"...!" Oh dear...

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left that is the most important is a continuation of the species and prosperity.

You may be able to endeavor in making children with Rias Gremory every day. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace, then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?"

Only a pervert can understand how Ise's mind works in such a short time.

"I would like to have the peaceful one, please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!" Rias's face was completely flushed.

"Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama is present here, you know?" Kiba said with a bitter smile while Sirzechs laughed in a low-intensity manner.

"Um... I, since I am an idiot, the meaning of ninety percent of this conference's contents are obscure. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong, then I'll use it for my comrades.

Buchou, Akeno-san, and also the other members as well, if they're exposed to trouble, then I'll protect them! ...Wait, I am still quite weak though. However, what I can do is that. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades..."

When he said that, I sensed the same sensation as when Gasper used his Sacred Gear.

Unconsciously, I summoned Clarent. Then I noticed that the interior of the staff meeting room had changed just a little. I looked around to see that Akeno, Koneko, Sona, and Tsubaki were frozen.

Everyone else could move, Ise and Rias because of his Boosted Gear. Vali his Vanishing Dragon. We had our Holy Swords on us and Asia because I was holding her hand. The higher-ups because of their powers.

"Are you four alright?" They all nodded to me.

"What's going on?"

"We are under attack." Gabriel answered Irina's question.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel, Michael, and Gabriel were looking outside.

"A terrorist attack..." Michael murmured

Outside were several people dressed in robes appeared from a giant magic circle and started firing laser beams at us.

"They are Magicians." Rias started to explain to Ise who was confused.

"Hey! I'm the Magical Girl here!" Serafall started to complain.

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transferred power on the half-Vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state.

It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, but even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision... So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us, top-position guys, though." Azazel started to explain.

"But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transferability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers, the doubling Sacred Gear and the transfer Sacred Gear.

All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. 'Maybe the Longinus are born because of a kind of bug or errors in the Sacred Gear program constructed by God', that's one of the opinions of us in Grigori. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building... Just where did they get information on my servant...? Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting...! Never before have I been so insulted like this!" Rias exclaimed with a red aura gushing out from her entire body.

"By the way, the armies of the Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises.

Either way, if they increase the effect of Forbidden Balor View any more than this, there's a possibility that they'll be able to stop even people like us too.

By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

Several magic circles appeared at various places in the school grounds and started shining ominously. From them appeared another wave of Magicians.

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique are good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?" Azazel said.

"Can't we escape from here?" Azazel shook his head at Ise's question.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be inflicted in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear.

If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and eventually show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly like the enemy wishes."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building, which has become the terrorists' base."

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with Magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building, my base's clubroom has a remaining unused Rook piece being safely kept within it."

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through Castling with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer ojou-sama and one other."

"So, Rias and someone else..."

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

Ise raised his hand and volunteered. Sirzechs's eyes turned towards him for a moment, but then quickly moved in Azazel's direction.

"Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

"..."

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs's question. However, the Governor of the Fallen Angels groped in his breast pocket and...

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this." Azazel threw something at Ise.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-Vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them...?"

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price."

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in armor mode."

"Remember this well. The current you is a Devil that was originally born as a human. Even if one possesses a powerful Sacred Gear, there's no meaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against the current you is inexperienced, you can just sprinkle Ddraig's power to win, but it's a tractable thing regarding those with greater power and those who understand your ability. At any rate, you yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point. The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability to master it. You'll eventually die if you can't tame your power."

"I-I understand."

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Michael-san asked Azazel while sighing, but the Fallen Angel Governor just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it..." I think it's time to make our moves.

"Michael-sama, Gabriel." I said attiring their attention.

"Permission to go." Michael nodded while Gabriel took my hand.

"Don't hold back and have fun." I nodded at her with a smile.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You too go with him. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-Vampire who has become a problem?"

"Quit that at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood." With that, he approached me.

"To think I will fight together with you like that." I said to him.

"Don't worry. We will fight against each other later but first, we have to take care of those minions." Vali just smirked and then we jumped outside through the window.

"Balance Break."

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form! When the light stopped, his body was wrapped in a whole-body armor that emitted a white radiance. When I first saw that, I thought of the armor in Saint Seiya.

Well, I was ordered to not holding back so...

"Balance Break."

**[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]**

* * *

_\- With the others -_

"So this is Sakuya's Balance Break..."

Floating in the air as if having a will of their own were eight holy swords that could shred and tear through an enemy. Each sword were of a pure white like they were made of light itself.

"So this is on what the rumors are based on. The wings of light." Azazel commented while looking at the blades.

"Holy Lightning!"

Sakuya's swords were coated with white lightning. They looked now like white thunderbolts.

"Fly, my swords!"

The eight swords flew through the battlefield and pierced all enemies in their way. They were so fast that they looked like shooting stars traveling the battlefield piercing every magician one by one like homing missiles.

* * *

_\- Back to Sakuya -_

I don't know how to fly...

Since most of them are coming from the magic circles in the sky, I can't really attack them except with my Balance Break and since I infused my swords with Holy Lightning.

Let's just say that their strengths, speeds, and piercings power were increased.

But I should learn how to fly soon.

Enhancing my body with Strengthening Magic and Holy Lightning_, _I crossed the battlefield and killed all the magicians within range.

Some of them tried to escape by flying but they weren't as fast as I was.

"Regroup and kill him with one united spell!" Several magicians regrouped together and started to cast a spell together.

No matter how much they are, they won't be able to kill me.

Mentally calling back my swords, I poured my Energy in Clarent and raised it above my head, white lightning began to flicker around like a storm.

"Engrave that name in your soul as this is the sword that will destroy you."

My eight swords lined up around Clarent making it even more powerful.

"""""**O seething fire, be as a holy beast to devour the wicked..."""""**

The group of magicians started to chant as a giant magic circle appeared in front of them.

"Now, It's time for judgment."

Using the ability of Clarent, I boosted even further my next attack.

Now my sword was shining through the battlefield thanks to the boost given by my Balance Break.

"""""**Flame Dragon!""""" **"Clarent!"

The group of magicians summoned a giant fire dragon while I unleashed my wave of white lightning.

The wave of white lightning pierced the fire dragon, destroying it, and continued its way toward the group of magicians.

"Mo-Monster!" Was one of the last words of one the magicians as they were all decimated.

"How rude." I made my Balance Break disappeared. Even I need a break after that. Looking at what I have done, I started to sweat.

"Shit, I destroyed the gymnasium... No, they told me not to hold back. Not my fault..."

Then the school exploded gaining my attention. I saw in the debris of the building everyone protected by a barrier placed by Michael, Sirzechs, and Azazel.

There was also another person. It was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes.

It was Katarea Leviathan, the descendant of the Original Leviathan.

Then Azazel unfolded his twelve black wings and flew out of here with Katarea.

"Sa-chan!" Jeanne called me with Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba with her.

"We're here to give help." I nodded to her when I noticed someone wasn't here.

"Where is Asia?"

"She is with Gabriel-sama."

"Okay, let's go." "Sakuya." Xenovia stopped me

"What is it?" "I want to tell you something important after that." I looked in her eyes and I saw she was serious.

"Okay, after that I'll listen to you." She nodded then went to massacre some magicians.

"Sakuya, after that attack, you're still okay?"

"I'm fine, Irina. I still can use my Sacred Gear." I said as several magic circles appeared around me.

"Sa-chan, I managed to do like you, to send swords like projectiles."

"Seriously?!" She nodded at me with a smile as several magic circles appeared around her just like me.

"Alright, then Jeanne, let's shower those magicians with some swords." "Yeah!"

And like that, a rain of Holy Swords fell on our enemies killing a majority of them and destroying the school.

"Are they often like that?" Kiba asked Irina who nodded.

"They are known as the group most destructive in the Church. In nearly every missions they got assigned together, the area is either filled with swords, destroyed, frozen or in flame when they finished."

"And what about Xenovia?" He pointed at a direction.

A little further, we could see Xenovia unleashing her Durandal and destroying everything in her path, she looked a god of war leaving a carnage behind her.

"If we are the most destructive group. She is the most destructive person when she is solo." Irina informed him.

"There is a reason why she's called 'Demon of Destruction', 'Violence permitted by God' or even 'Embodiment of Destruction' by the Church." Jeanne commented.

Then a draconic aura appeared, we looked in the sky to see Azazel in his artificial Balance Break. We watched as he fought against Katarea until he had to sacrifice his arm to kill her.

"The bad Leviathan is dead! It's over." Jeanne cheered but then an unforeseen blow struck Azazel from the side making him crash into the ground... A rule to never forget, never jinx.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 14th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I already finished the Peace summit arc but it was too long so I cut it in two chapters.**

**I will post it later.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Edocsiru: Sakuya is a unisex name. Thank you.**

**Guest: No problem, I hope you will enjoy.**

**BlackW: Thank you, the answer is 'Yes but she doesn't know herself yet'.**

**Morregen: Thank you. I hope it will please you.**

**Blaze2121: Thank you for the comment. I have a good moment next chapter Sakuya X Xenovia so I hope you will enjoy.**

**A good protagonist must have his loli sidekick lol.**

**Guest2: I shall give you Mapo Tofu and Black Keys!**

**Bevim23: Yes, I revealed in this chapter. [Holy Eight : Auge Bright].**

**Yes, I remembered and I answered that I will not give it to Sakuya. Blade Blacksmith is enough for him and I have plan with Incinerate Anthem.**

**Sonic: Thank you.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**Exodus12345: Yes, he is going to be an Angel. As for how he is going to get stronger, he has some weaknesses like stamina, training with his Balance Breaker. Clarent is still 'sealed'. But he can still get stronger.**

**Rain Sennin: I'll take everything in order. Don't worry, your review didn't sounded 'mean'.**

**For the rating, I didn't know if I should write lemon or not so I posted a poll if they wanted or not.**

**I will post the result at the chapter 15. **

**For the Angel without impure thoughts part is wrong, someone asked me to make him an angel who can have pervy thought.**

**From my POV, it means to make him an angel that won't fall even if he has pervy thought.**

**I mean Irina in canon also has pervy thought and she could fall.**

**Sakuya would have pervy thought sometimes but not often.**

**Also, lemon scene don't have to involve lust, pure love can happen. There is no pervy thought.**

**There is also glitches in the system that can be used.**

**For the romance part, I planned to do it after the Summit Peace. **

**Sakuya like many Shounen protagonist is oblivious, yes. He can't see what is in front of him unless he is punched to notice it ( not only in romance he is oblivious, he didn't made the connection between Gabriel and Gabby until she revealed herself )**

**Well, with his 'harem', Xenovia at first, love is not something she will think of but I have planned something for her. **

**Asia is affectionate but she is shy so not really proactive but it will change soon.**

**Irina didn't have that much time alone with Sakuya so it will take a little longer for her.**

**For Jeanne, well, how she acts since they were a child until now didn't really change. So for Sakuya, he thinks that it's because she treats him like a little brother but it will change.**

**There are also details that will be boarded in future chapters.**

**For Ise and Rias, it's more Rias that is proactive and initiate everything. **

**I will put the Slow-Burn in the summary.**

**Thank you for your comment, yes. You did greatly help me and I was shocked to see the numbers of followers today.**

**So thank you. I hope I didn't forget anything.**


	15. The Kuoh Treaty was signed

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 14 –_ the Kuoh Treaty was signed

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!"_

"_I don't know how to fly..."_

* * *

Ise POV

We just saved Koneko-chan and Gasper from those magicians but when we wanted to join the others, something fell down right in front of us! After the cloud of dust which enveloped it vanished, there was...

"...Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali." It was Azazel, who was gravely injured.

"That's right, Azazel." While giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before us.

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this..." Azazel laughed at himself.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer yesterday. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the Vanishing Dragon capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?'. When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla, the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't destroy the world while doing so'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"...I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Ever since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people." Vali smirked then looked at me.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel, Hyoudou Issei?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

...W-What? ...Lucifer?

"I'm a descendant of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking."

As he said that, several Devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

—D-Devil? The Hakuryuukou is...? What's more, he said Lucifer... Wasn't that the old Maou!?

"No way... That can't be..."

Buchou also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

...E-Even if you say that ...S-So he's really the strongest...Somehow, I can't catch up with various arrangements happening that I don't know about lately! Or rather, there are a lot of halves around me like Akeno-san, Gasper and this guy.

"Your fate is a terrible one, don't you think?" What is he talking about?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou plus a legendary Dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you who possesses a legendary Dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals bearing the same Dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

"Y-You mean me?" I pointed at myself. Vali nodded amusedly.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part-time job as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with Devils or Angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a Devil as well. With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing." That guy laughed with a pitying expression.

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.'. I was so disappointed that my rival wasn't your twin brother. Ever since he was young, he was always better than you at anything. And now, he is stronger than any of your friends and he is only a Human. He has talent with magic and he has the same amount of Holy Energy as a low-ranked Angel. For someone who came from an ordinary family, it was like he was blessed by God! He is everything you are not! He should have been the Sekiryuutei and my fated rival at your place." I clenched my hand as he was comparing me to Sakuya.

"If your brother is that talented, maybe you are just a late bloomer. That's right! How about this? I'll make you stronger by making you an avenger!"

I didn't understand what he meant by that but his next words, I understood them well...

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, maybe you will become stronger. After all, Sacred Gears use strong emotions as food for power. So once I'll kill your parents, you will hate me so much that you will use that hatred to become stronger, right?"

...

I couldn't express it. I couldn't express this feeling that was born in my heart. A feeling of a degree I had never felt before was starting to be born within me. I could only say this.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

I quietly let that out of my mouth. At that moment, my head finally understood. Ah, so this is what they call 'killing intent'.

"...Just as you said, my father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. My mother is an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. However, they raised me up to this point. To me, they're the best parents."

Why should my parents have to be killed by this kind of bastard? That's also a stupid reason. My father and mother had nothing to do with you.

"...Kill them? My father and mother? Why should they have to be mixed up in the situation of someone like you and be killed? As if I know anything about things like valuable or destiny!"

He is the one person I can't forgive. Vali Lucifer.

"As if I'll let you do it."

He is the one person I absolutely cannot forgive!

"I'll be damned if I let my parents be killed by the likes of you!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

As if responding to my anger, my Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura. With the ring I got from Azazel also acting on it, I equipped Booster Gear Scale Mail without having to sacrifice anything. However, a countdown-like thing appeared on the jewel of my left arm's gauntlet. Time-wise, I didn't have even fifteen minutes. Though it was still better than the mere ten seconds of my incomplete Balance Breaker.

"Look, Albion. Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is... Hahahaha, what a Dragon's surge."

[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's rage is at its genuine limit, and it's turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the Dragon's power.]

"I see. So his greater affinity with his Dragon is also explained through this reason."

As if I know! In any case, if I don't do something about this guy, my surroundings will become a disaster! I won't allow that!

"However! You still aren't clever! Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Ddraig! That is a sin."

"Stop chattering and talking about things I don't understand!"

"Yes! That is exactly why you're called an idiot!"

And I charged at him.

* * *

Sakuya POV

After we killed all the magicians who were on our paths, we finally arrived to see Ise fighting Vali in their Balance Break.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. Let's try it!" Ise was talking with Ddraig with a blue jewel in his hand. Is that...

[—. ...Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. However, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]

"I can't die. I haven't taken Buchou's virginity yet. If it hurts, I'll endure it! As long as I can just exceed this damn bastard in front of me with that!" Even in a fight, it's still your priority.

[Fuhaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Hyoudou Issei!]

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?" Vali asked that, seeming interested.

"Vanishing Dragon Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!" He smashed the blue jewel into his glove. He's fusing the Vanishing Dragon's Jewel into his Boosted Gear.

"**Ugaaaaahhh!"** Ise started to scream in pain.

"**Nugaaaaaaaaah!" **

"-! You intend to take in my power?" Vali said with a shocked expression.

[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]

Albion spoke indifferently.

**[Guoooooooh!] **Ddraig was also leaking out agony but there was also laughter in it.

[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]

[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.] Ddraig let out a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

[Ever since meeting with this host, with Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing; that anything is possible with determined stupidity!] Well, Ise is stupid. That's certain.

"Respond to my feelings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

His right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light! A pure white aura surrounded his right arm! Then...a white gauntlet appeared on his right arm.

"...Hehehe, so this is [Dividing Gear]?"

[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!] Albion let out an astonished voice.

"No, it's only a little, but it's possible. My friend fused together holy and demonic and produced things like Holy Demonic Swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because the balance has collapsed from the non-existence of God. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilized it a little."

[...So you mean to tell me you nudged the imperfections of the Sacred Gear System and achieved this? No, but such a thing is... Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No-one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning Dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]

"Yeah, it was reckless. However, I survived."

[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for Devils, who live almost endlessly.]

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years."

Vali started clapping his hands at Ise.

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened his arms wide. His wings of light also grew huge.

"Halve? It's different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?" Vali started to laugh.

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

**[Half Dimension!]**

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from his jewel, Vali pointed his hand at the trees spread out below him.

The surrounding started to shrink little by little.

"Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei. Let me clearly explain it to you." Azazel spoke.

"That ability halves everything in his surroundings. In other words, if the Hakuryuukou became serious, then Rias Gremory's bust will also be halved."

Ise froze like a statue then moved his head mechanically and turned his gaze towards Rias who shuddered in fear at his look.

"Ise!" He looked at me with despair in his eyes.

"It won't be just Rias-san's breast that will be halved. Even Himejima-san's and Toujou-san's breast will be halved...No...Every breasts in the world will be halved!"

Ise looked like he was going to die of a heart attack.

"**DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" **

"You bastard! So you intend to halve the size of all breasts in the world!"

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Vali!"

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] **

"Ahahaha! What the heck is that!? Seriously! His dragon power sprang up because of all breasts in the world might become smaller!" Azazel guffawed and burst out laughing while making a barrier.

"Ise is one of the biggest perverts in the world, he sees breasts as if they were gods." I commented making him laugh even louder.

"Just try to make a move on a single breast! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate again! You halving maniac!"

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts? However, it's interesting!"

Vali flew at Ise but he evaded him then kicked him in the side.

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

Ise then caught up with Vali then started to pummel him with punches.

"This is for Buchou's breasts!" And a punch to Vali's abdomen.

[Divide!] He also used his newly acquired power as he punched him.

"Guha!" Vali spat out bile from his mouth!

"This is for Akeno-san's breasts!" A straight in the face.

"Finally! This is for Koneko-chan's breasts that would disappear if they were halved!" Then he tackled him with extreme speed.

"Gahah!" Vali vomited blood.

"Koneko-chan! She worries about her small breasts, you know!? You'll halve it!? I won't allow it! Don't take away any more breasts from that child! Can you understand that pain!? You damn halving maniac!" I looked at Koneko who was next to Rias and she looked like she's gonna murder someone tonight.

Sighing, I looked at Ise. He was not in the condition to continue. His Balance Break started to fall apart, he will lose it soon.

"...Interesting. Truly interesting."

[Vali, I finished analyzing his halving power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it.]

"I see. I'm not afraid of him with this." Deciding to intervene, I summoned several swords throwing them between Ise and Vali surprising everyone present.

"Okay, time's over. Ise, go back. You're not in condition to fight anymore."

"No, I can-" Right now, his Balance Break disappeared and he fell to the ground.

Sighing, I turned to Vali.

"Sorry, Vali. But my brother is not ready to fight you at your strongest."

"Oh... So you want to take his place?" He smirked at me.

"Do you want to test?" I said as I enhanced my body with Strengthening Magic and infusing 'Holy Lightning' on it.

He smirked and exerted his power.

Then we charged at his other.

* * *

Ise POV

"Are you okay, Ise?" Buchou helped me as I was too tired.

"Yes, Buchou." I said as I looked at Sakuya and Vali fighting.

They were fast that I could only see two lights moving at extreme speed. One blue and the other one white.

"You're good for a Human!" Vali exclaimed as he tried to punch Sakuya who deflected it with his Holy Sword.

"You too for a Devil!" Next to Sakuya appeared two magic circles that launched swords like projectiles. But Vali avoided them quickly.

"Let's go a notch higher... Balance Break!"

[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]

Behind Sakuya's back was his eight Holy Swords, each swords feeling even stronger than Kiba's holy-Demonic Sword.

"Holy Lightning! Fly!" The swords were coated in white lightning before flying to Vali trying to pierce him.

Vali tried to avoid them but they followed him and attacked him from every direction. Sakuya was mumbling something, a spell?

Vali noticed him and launched magic bullets at Sakuya, only for two swords coming in front of him protecting him like a shield.

"This is-!" Next, to me, Buchou had stars in her eyes.

"This is like a funnel... No, it's more a fang but it can protect..." Buchou was murmuring something I don't understand.

"He's good." Azazel commented next to us.

"What do you mean?"

"Vali can only use his Divide when he's in contact with his opponent. Your brother understands that so he will evade or deflect every one of his attacks with Clarent. If he attacks at distance, he will use his swords to protect him. Vali has better specs than him but Sakuya makes it up with his strategies." He explained to us.

Looking back at Sakuya, he finished chanting his spell and a magic circle appeared above of Vali.

"Take this! Thunder Blade!"

A thunder sword appeared from the magic circle and flew at Vali who dodged it but...

"AAHHH!"

The moment the sword touched the ground, it released electricity everywhere hitting Vali paralyzing him for a moment.

Sakuya who took advantage of this opportunity coated Clarent with white lightning and raised his sword above his head with his eights floating swords around it xx.

"I won't let you!" Vali was trying to resist from his paralysis, making Sakuya's eyes widens.

"Tch! Clarent!" He unleashed a wave of white lightning at Vali

"Hyoudou-kun can still do those kinds of attacks?!" Kiba said surprised, did he did once against the magicians?

Vali who managed to get out of his paralysis but he couldn't evade that attack.

**[Half Dimension] **Vali is trying to half the power of Sakuya's attack, it did lose half of its power but it hit Vali.

"Did Ise-senpai's brother win?" Azazel shook his head at Koneko-chan's question.

"This attack takes time to be used at full power and look." After the cloud of dust which enveloped Vali vanished, there was a broken magical barrier in front of him but Vali wasn't injured.

I see. Since Sakuya's attack was not at its full power and Vali divided it with his Sacred Gear. It has become weak enough for him to defend himself with his barrier.

"What's wrong? Already finished?" Vali mocked Sakuya who was smiling.

"Talk about yourself, I can still fight." At this, Vali smirked. Even if they are fighting, it looks like they are having fun.

"For a normal Human, you're good. Hyoudou Sakuya, even with that low-ranked Holy Sword. You can still fight at my level. I think that you are worthy enough to show you the Hakuryuukou's forbidden move, the [Juggernaut Drive]." The Juggernaut Drive?

"I see, then I will show you that 'low-ranked' Holy Sword's true power." He placed his sword in front of his face and murmured softly enough for us to her with our enhanced hearing.

"Clarent, release the seal." Clarent started to shine intensely and several magic circles appeared on the blade. Are they the seals? Then a female voice was heard from the sword.

_[Until that day when you picked me up, I have become so filthy ugly.] _

"Interesting, I'll do the same."

[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]

"It'll all work out, Albion." Vali started to chant something.

"[I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon—]" "[_Oh, so sad. I would have give up and I will be the dea_—_.]"_

Vali's power was increasing while Clarent's seals started to disappear one by one.

But then someone appeared next to Vali.

Sakuya POV

As someone appeared next to Vali, he stopped his chant while I canceled mine.

It was a man wearing armor that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. It was Bikou the monkey and he spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?" Vali said a little annoyed.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country Gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Katarea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"...I see, so it's already time."

"Who are you?" Ise said as he pointed at Bikou.

"He's the descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha." Azazel answered but Ise is still confused.

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

"S-S-Son Goku!?" Be careful or he will do a Kaio-ken on you.

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey Youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched." Bikou laughed at Azazel's words with a cackle.

"I'm different from the First Generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei."

Bikou started to spin around a cane that had appeared in his hand and then pierced it into the ground. Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It enveloped Vali and Bikou and made them completely sink into it.

"I, as the Hakuryuukou, was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Eventually, we'll fight again, but at that time, it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger—." And like that, they left.

"Sakuya!" Ise and the others ran toward me.

"Sa-chan! Are you okay?!" I nodded to Jeanne.

"Let's go back to the others." Azazel said as we followed him.

* * *

When we returned to the school ground, the armies of the three big powers had come in and carried out the processing after the battle. They carried away the corpses of the dead Magicians and looked to be cleaning up after the battle.

When we advanced to the center of the school grounds, Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinated. When Sirzechs caught sight of us, he raised his hands.

"So you were safe. Thank goodness. —Azazel, what happened to that arm?"

Seeing the one-armed Azazel, Sirzechs asked Asia if she could heal him. Asia responded to that and applied her recovery Sacred Gear on the opening of Azazel's wound. Pale green light healed the wound on Azazel's arm, but the lost arm wasn't fixed.

Meanwhile, we were talking with Gabriel.

"What should we do from now, Gabriel-sama?"

"For now, you can have a break before returning at the Vatican, you merited it." She said smiling.

"After a good time of rest, you all will get missions like usual from Griselda-chan once you return at the Vatican." We snorted when we heard how she call Griselda. But then, Gabriel started to pout.

"Don't laugh, do you want me to tell that you laughed at how I called Griselda-chan to her?" We stopped immediately.

""""No, ma'am."""" "That's good."

"What will you do, Gabriel-sama?" Asia said as she joined us and started healing me.

"We will go back to Heaven, Sirzechs-sama was kind enough to give us a Devil Piece." She showed us a red pawn.

"We will study it so we could create our own method to reincarnate Humans into Reincarnated Angels." The girls were awed at that.

I wonder when we will be able to reincarnate into Angels.

Now the Kuoh Treaty was signed and this arc is over. What will happen next?

Xenovia poked my arm trying to get my attention.

"Oh yeah, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes, I wanted your help with something. " I nodded at her.

"Do you remember what you said to us in the plane after we learned that God was dead." I nodded at her again.

"I thought seriously about what I wanted to do. Of course, I will continue being an exorcist but there is also something else I wanted and it's something that only you can help me." She looked so serious so I nodded to her again.

She smiled at me then she kneels herself in front of me and took my hand in hers.

"Then Sakuya, let's make children together." Every person around stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"What?" I squeaked, I think I misheard... I must be exhausted...

"You didn't hear, then I'll repeat. Sakuya, let's make children together." Okay, I didn't mishear...

""""**WHAT?!""""**

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 15th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**We've reached 300 Favorites. Thank you for following that fanfiction. **

**Once again, I didn't think I would continue this fic until now. 15 Chapters. If it was me from 2 months ago, I would have laughed at that.**

**Now, I will take a little break, I've got a new game on the switch so I will take some time on it and my break will soon end so I won't be able to update as quickly as now.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Shinda Naibu: Sorry, it's just I'm on break from school so I have a lot of free time and I'm on a roll. After that, I will lower my update speed.**

**But thanks.**

**Raphaim: It's the right of an older sibling to tease the younger ones. **

**Blaze2121: Thank you. You got Arthur right. I thought of using some Bleach's zanpakuto but in the end, I chose swords from other anime or games.**

**Senbonzakura, unlike other swords, Sakuya need to control them mentally or physically to make the petals move and have to stay in the same place. So it's not really adapted in my opinion. Sakuya is very mobile unless he's casting an advanced spell.**

**But there is something I wanted to try with Senbonzakura but it will not be one of the main weapons created.**

**GGPD: Careful, we don't need to have a country destroyed every time Serafall become jealous of Gabriel...**

**Should we?**

**Sunfang193: I didn't think of him when I thought of the BB when I planned Sakura but it's similar to Joyeuse Ordre.**

**Just take out the blue wings, reduce the number of swords to 8. All the sword don't have their own effect or elements. They are more like homing missile attacking the one considers as enemies and they can act as shields.**

**They are other effects I am thinking of.**

**As for the elements, they are just normal Holy Swords. One sword is more potent in Holy Energy than the Fused Excalibur and stronger than the Balance Break of Kiba.**

**But weaker than Holy Swords like Caliburn, Durandal.**

**As Sakuya is only good with Lightning and Light, he can only apply those two elements to his BB.**

**Rain Sennin: Thank you. For the Azazel part, I rewrote the passage. The low-class was only targeting the Devils. It wasn't really clear so I changed it.**

**Azazel knew of Sakuya's power even before meeting him and he knew that he could kill Kokabiel.**

**Now after seeing him on the action, he knows that Sakuya won't be able to beat him but he will be able to give him a challenge.**

**But for me, there is a great difference of power between 10 wings and a 12 wings Angels.**

**And for Kokabiel underestimating Sakuya, it's more that he was given a quicker death.**

**Either way, Sakuya would have killed Kokabiel and since Kokabiel underestimated him. It finished more quickly.**

**In the fic, it's more Sakuya's opinion. Since most of the fic is on Sakuya POV.**

**He don't really think himself as very strong. He knows he is strong but at what level, he doesn't know that.**

**Well he tend to undervalue himself so this is why when he killed Kokabiel, he thought that he was underestimating him because he killed him quite easily even if he gotten a boost from Ise for the last attack. People says I'm modest so I gave him that part along many.**

**I'll take your advice. Thanks again for your help.**

**I'll see you guys I don't know when. Bye.**


	16. What does you mean by fiance?

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 15 –_ _What do you mean by fiance?_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_Then Sakuya, let's make children together."_

""""_**WHAT?!""""**_

* * *

"XENOVIA!" Irina took Xenovia by her collar and took her away from me with a red face while Xenovia had a confused one.

I looked to the others to see Jeanne and Asia with a red face. Rias's peerage's reactions were quite varied. Ise was hitting the ground crying, Rias and Gasper were awed by Xenovia's boldness.

Akeno and Kiba were smiling like nothing happened with Akeno doing her 'Ara Ara'. Koneko was... Koneko. She didn't show anything.

When I heard someone snickering, I saw it was Sirzechs and Azazel but they were quickly slapped by Grayfia with her harisen. Serafall had stars in her eyes before she assaulted Sona.

Michael looked at us with a warm smile while Gabriel was thinking about something before looking at me.

"Sakuya-chan."

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"Do you want children?" She asked me while tilting her head.

…

"""WHAT?!""" Ise, Azazel, and Serafall screamed at Gabriel's question.

Now, Sirzechs was now laughing out loud while Michael chuckled. Grayfia could only shake her head at her husband.

"How can that be... Gabriel was never interested in something like that before..." Azazel was mumbling while doing the same thing as Ise who started to cry louder. Rias's peerage tried to comfort Ise but they had amused expressions on them.

Serafall... well, she glared at Gabriel and pointed her stick at her.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"I just asked Sakuya-chan if he wanted children."

"Huh! And why do you need to know?! And what are you for Sa-tan?!" At Serafall's question, Gabriel looked at me with her usual smile.

She approached me and hugged my head placing it between her breasts.

""**OOOOOOOOHHHH!"" **I think I heard Azazel and Ise scream.

"I am Sakuya-chan's guardian angel." She beamed at Serafall whose eyes twitched and her stick started to crack around where she was holding it.

"And why Sa-tan? Don't you have other Exorcists to annoy?"

"Annoy? I'm annoying nobody and Sakuya-chan." She released her hold on me only to kiss my forehead. Everyone's eyes widened with mine the biggest at Gabriel's action.

"He is the one I blessed with my light." While the majorities were confused by that statement, Michael and Azazel's eyes widened.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAA!" **And finally, Serafall's stick broke in two and she started to scream like a banshee.

"Onee-sama! Please stop! You're embarrassing yourself!" I watched as Sona tried to stop an enraged Serafall.

"No! So-tan! I need to teach that cradle robber a lesso-" She got knocked out by Sirzechs who had tears in his eyes.

"While it was funny, I think it's time for us to go back to the Underworld." With everyone nodding at them, Sirzechs and Grayfia left with an unconscious Serafall through a magic circle.

"Then, we will also take our leave, Gabriel."

"Yes, Michael-sama. Bye bye." The two Seraph disappeared in a flash of light.

"For the red, it's women. For the white, it's power. Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking." Azazel murmured as he stood up and then, he looked at me in curiosity.

"So it was Gabriel who blessed him, really unexpected but fascinating."

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm heading back." He said as he started to leave in the direction of the school gate but he stopped just once and pointed his finger at Ise who was still crying on the ground.

"That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that Bishop of Rias Gremory. I can't stand seeing a Sacred Gear that can't be controlled."

"Eh?" Ise said as he looked at Azazel who ignored him as he left while whistling.

Sighing loudly, I decided to go home so I told Asia and Jeanne to go fetch Irina and Xenovia.

Hopefully, things will calm down from now. I had enough for today, mentally.

* * *

How did it end up like this? I thought as I watched the scene before me.

Right now, we were back home, at the Hyoudou Residence in the living room.

Rias was re-comforting Ise who was depressed. The rest of her peerage went back to their home after the Treaty.

Irina was still arguing with Xenovia while Jeanne and Asia were tending my parents who were unconscious.

How did they fall unconscious? It happened just like that.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

"We're home." I said as I entered with a depressed Ise who was re-comforted by Rias. Jeanne and Irina who were excited to meet my parents, in Irina's case, meet again.

Asia who was by my side was pouting, she's been like that since Xenovia made that declaration in front of everyone. I'll have to talk to her later.

Xenovia was calm like usual despite the commission she created back then.

"Oh, you came back. Mmh, Who are the three new girls?" It was Dad who greeted us at the entrance. He was surprised to see Xenovia and Jeanne but he seemed to recognize Irina.

"What's wrong, Otou-san? Oh, you must be Sakuya's friends and Irina. I remember seeing you all in the photos he showed me." Mom said as she approached us and Dad put his fist above his palm as if he finally remembered her.

Irina stepped forward to greet my parents.

"Good evening, Oji-san, Oba-san, It's been a long time." At this, Dad and Mom nodded at her with a smile.

Jeanne was next.

"Good evening, I'm Jeanne. Sakuya's big sister. It's nice to meet you." She lowered her head at them confusing them.

""What?"" I don't blame them for being so confused.

And finally, Xenovia. Oh God, please. Give us a miracle. Oh, wait...

"Good evening, I am Xenovia Quarta and I will have Sakuya's children. It's a pleasure to meet you, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." Oh yeah, he's dead and my parents fainted. Xenovia's lack of common sense can be lethal.

"XENOVIA!" Irina started to yell at Xenovia who was confused. Ise started to cry with Rias re-comforting him, Jeanne and Asia moved to help my parents.

What did I do? It's simple. I facepalmed myself.

* * *

_\- End Flashback -_

I sighed and went to Jeanne and Asia.

"Let's take them to their room." They nodded and we took them there. Once done, we turned back to the living room to see Ise glaring at me while crying.

"Sakuya, how could you leave me behind with your harem!" I took a slipper and threw it at his face.

"Ise, it's already night and we don't need you screaming." He started to cry again murmuring about unfairness.

"Ise, cheer up. I'm with you." Rias continued to babying Ise. Ignoring them, I sit down at the dining table with Asia and Jeanne joining me. I looked at Irina and Xenovia who were still arguing.

"Xenovia, how could you say that? Do you have any shame?"

"About what?"

"About your introduction!"

"Is that something wrong?"

"Of course! Who would introduced themselves like that..." Irina mumbled while blushing.

"I only told the truth." Xenovia said with an air of confidence and Asia gave me and Jeanne a glass of water to which I thanked her.

"Then why do you want Sakuya's child?!" I took a sip as Irina asked that question.

"Because I love him." That blunt answer made me spit the water on the table. Everyone's eyes were on Xenovia and Irina.

"Ah! Sakuya-san, are you okay?" Asia gave me her handkerchief.

"Th-Thanks." I said coughing.

"I always wanted to have strong children. Sakuya is strong and I loved him for quite a few years now." She nodded at herself. Wait... A few years?!

"Since when?" Rias asked a bit curious with her eyes shining.

"It was three years ago, Irina, Jeanne and I were dispatched to kill a Stray Vampire but what we didn't know was that he was followed by two other strays. After killing our target, we were taken by surprise by the two followers.

We only could kill one of them but the other one was stronger. We could have died if it wasn't for Sakuya saving us in time from him." Everyone was silent as Xenovia was telling what happened three years ago.

"Sakuya was dominating that vampire who as a last resort tried to kill us since he couldn't beat him. Of course, Sakuya protected us and then he killed him.

I could never forget that back that valiantly stood in front of us. Then again, Sakuya had always helped us no matter what happened. I think that was at this moment that I fell in love with Sakuya." Xenovia finished with a smile.

I was surprised. I never saw Xenovia like a potential lover but more of a best friend. There was also the fact that she was in Ise's harem in canon so I didn't give much thought of her like that.

Hell, I'm not a romantic guy and I didn't expect that my action that time would have that much effects.

Looking at her smiling peacefully, telling openly her feelings like that to everyone. I couldn't help but to blush.

The reactions in the room were mixed. Jeanne and Irina were understanding about what Xenovia said. Rias and Asia were awed. Ise stopped crying and smiled.

"And since Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama are creating a mean to reincarnate Humans into Angels.

If we are chosen to be Angels, we will be able to repopulate the Angel Faction." Wait, what, repopulate? How many children does she want...

In an instant, she managed to change the atmosphere in the living room. Everyone started to blush except Ise who cried in frustration as he started to punch the couch.

After looking at the time which was nearly midnight, I told everyone that it was enough for today.

"But how are we going to do for the sleeping arrangement?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, we only have 4 rooms in our houses. My room, Sakuya's and our parents'. The guest room is taken by Buchou." Ise commented. I scratched my head thinking about a solution.

"How about this? Rias-san will sleep with Ise in his room, you are already done it before. I will sleep in my room with Asia as we also did it. Irina, Xenovia and Jeanne will sleep in the guest room." I said making everyone nod.

Everyone started to go upstairs except Xenovia who approached me.

"What is it?"

"What is your answer?" Answer? Ah...

"Sorry, but I'll give my answer later. Can you wait until now?" She nodded at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not that hurried. I will wait for your answer." With that, she followed the others leaving me alone in the living room.

I started to think about Xenovia's confession. About the many things that I could have changed from canon, this is something I never expected.

I like Xenovia but do I love her?

Sighing, I decided to think about it tomorrow. As I went upstairs to my room, I knocked on the door. I don't need to accidentally see Asia when she's in the middle of changing her clothes.

After a few seconds, Asia in her pajamas opened the door and went out for a few moments so that I can change.

After I changed, I let Asia come in and I went to bed, but Asia stayed close to the edge. She was playing with her fingers. Is she nervous?

"What is it, Asia?" I patted the spot next to me for her to lay on. We already slept together so why would she be nervous now?

"Sakuya-san? What will you do about Xenovia-san?" Asia looked at me.

I got up before tapping again on the bed signaling Asia to sit down which she did.

"I don't know. I always saw her like a best friend so I don't know how to answer to her."

"But do you love Xenovia-san?" After thinking for a moment, various memories I passed with Xenovia when we were child appeared in my mind.

The first time we met, our daily spars, the times where we would be scolded by Griselda, there were some embarrassing or awkward moments but I didn't dislike them. And of course, happy moments which I had so many of them.

Remembering those moments warmed my heart and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Yes, I love her." But...

"I see-" "But I love her as much as I love you girls, Irina, Jeanne and you." I said making her look at me confused.

"I don't know that much about 'Love' but I know that I love you girls, that I cherish you all, that you are all precious to me." I made eye contact with her.

"Asia, what I want is to make my precious people be happy. I want to make you happy.

Do you remember what I told you when we visited Kuoh for the first time?" I asked with her nodding.

"If I want something, I have to ask?" I shook my head at her and took her hands in mine.

"Yes but I also want you to live your life with happiness. To fully live your life without regrets and with a smile. So Asia, if there is something that upset you. Can you tell me?" She looked down with her hands shaking but then she shakes her head.

She looked up to meet my eyes. She had a determined look on her but it makes her looked cute.

It didn't help that the only light illuminating my room was the light from the moon making her more beautiful.

"Sakuya-san, can you listen to my request, my wish?" I nodded at her.

"Can I stay beside Sakuya-san's side forever?" She asked with a smile stunning me.

"Before I met Sakuya-san, my life was only limited to the Church, always alone. But when I met you, Sakuya-san took me outside to see the world and became my first friend. I was so overjoyed at that time.

And then I gained important friends, no, family thanks to Sakuya-san. Jeanne-Onee-chan, Xenovia-san, and Irina-san. I love the three of them. They are like sisters I never had. I also like Sakuya-san's parents, they were so nice to me even if I was a stranger to them.

And now, I can travel with Sakuya-san and everyone. Being with everyone is something I greatly love and as long I'm with everyone, I will be the happiest." She said smiling as tears of happiness were flowing from her eyes.

"No matter how much I say it, I cannot tell you how happy I am to have met you that day."

Asia… I was speechless, I knew that she was happy with her current lifestyle but not to that extent. I didn't think that my actions had that much impact on her.

Looking at her, smiling at me so brightly and her eyes looking at me with affection. The lonely girl who didn't know anything about the world outside the Church has grown so much since that day.

I felt myself becoming warmer but it was a nice feeling. Without saying a word, I took her in my arms.

"Of course, Asia. You can stay by my side. No matter what happens, we will always be together." I felt her embracing me and some of her tears on my shoulder but I didn't care.

"Yes." After a few minutes which felt like a few hours, we distanced ourselves to looked at each other's face.

"Just like Gabriel-sama..." Asia mumbled, what?

Asia closed her eyes and approached slowly her face to mine until...

***Chu***

She kissed me on the lips. I widened my eyes in surprise but I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

It was just a simple kiss but it was a warm one. When we separated, Asia was looking at me with a smile while blushing. I'm was pretty sure that I'm blushing too.

Asia then posed her head on my chest and I hugged her.

"Sakuya-san, I love you. I will always stay beside you."

"Me too, Asia. I love you. We will always be together."

Hearing someone snore, I saw that Asia just fall asleep. She must be tired.

Laying down on the bed with Asia as she didn't let go of me, I started to fall asleep too.

"Good night, Asia." And thank you for helping me understand my feelings.

* * *

"-think we should wake them up?"

"But they looked so cute like that." Hearing someone speak, I started to wake up.

"Oh, look. Sakuya is waking up." When I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw Irina, Xenovia, and Jeanne looking at me.

"It looks like you had a nice sleep with Asia." Irina said as she pointed next to me.

I looked to see Asia in my arms hugging me in her sleep with a smile on.

"Yeah." I just said smiling as Asia started to wake up.

"Good morning, Sakuya-san." She said when she opened her eyes but when Irina coughed, Asia looked up to see the girls before blushing.

"Ah, this is..." As she fidgeted, the door was opened by Rias.

"So it was here you were. The breakfast is ready." With that, she went downstairs.

Irina and Jeanne went after her but Xenovia stayed in the room.

"Sakuya, can I speak with Asia in private?" I looked at Asia who nodded at me.

"Okay." I took some clothes and changed myself in the bathroom and went downstairs joining everyone except the two girls who were in my room.

"Where are Asia-chan and Xenovia?" Ise said as he saw me come alone.

"They are talking about something, they will come down soon." As soon as I said that, the two girls arrived in the living room.

"Good morning everyone." "Good morning." Asia and Xenovia greeted everyone who nodded back.

"Good morning, Asia-chan and you too, Xenovia-chan was it?" Mom greeted them with Dad behind her with his trusted newspaper.

"You really surprised us yesterday when you introduced yourself. Irina-chan told us that was a foreigner joke-"

"Okaa-sama, it wasn't a joke." Xenovia interrupted my dad leaving my parents open-mouthed.

"Asia, let's do it." When Asia nodded at her, the two of them sit down in seiza in front of my parents.

"Starting today, Asia and I will be in the care of Sakuya as fiances. My name is Xenovia Quarta."

"And my name is Asia Argento."

""Please think of us as your new daughters."" They said shocking everyone in the room.

"Hold on a minute."

"Is there a problem?" Xenovia turned toward me like she did nothing wrong.

"What do you mean by fiances?"

"I talked with Asia and she proposed to share you between us. Of course, I accepted since I saw no problems with that."

"You can't do that! Polygamy is forbidden and it's against our teachings." Irina yelled but Xenovia shook her head.

"In the Old Testament and in the past, there were many cases of polygamy among close followers, devotees, and the faithful to God. Also, in the New Testament, there is not a single verse that prohibits polygamy and we will search for a way to make it happen." Irina was frozen in shock as Xenovia refuted her.

Everyone else was also shocked until my parents and Ise started to cry.

"Okaa-san! We got two more daughters!" "Yes! Otou-san! And they want to marry our Sakuya!"

""We will have our grandchildren soon!"" Dad and Mom started to dance together while Ise was banging the table.

"It's not fair! I still don't have my harem and Sakuya already got one."

"Maybe I should do that too..." Rias was mumbling but I didn't catch what she said. Jeanne and Irina were thinking about something.

"Looks like they accepted us, Asia." "Yes!" I shake my head with a smile at those two then I noticed Xenovia staring at me.

"Do I really need to say it?" She nodded at me. Sighing, I kneel down in front of her as she was still in seiza.

"I love you too, Xenovia."

"That's good." She nodded with a smile on her. She also had a small blush on her face.

* * *

After breakfast, Ise and Rias went to school while we profited of our break to visit the town but afternoon, I got a request from Ise to come so we went to Kuoh Academy to the ORC Room.

"Hyoudou-kun, can I ask you to spar with me?" The one who asked me that was Kiba Yuuto. Rias's peerage was also present and were watching with the girls over us.

"Why?"

"Ever since the fight against Kokabiel, I wanted to clash my swords against yours and I wanted to take a chance since you're still in Kuoh."

"Why not, I'll wait for you outside behind the building." I said as I jumped through the window.

Ise POV

"Are you sure, Kiba? I mean, Sakuya is strong." I asked him but he shook his head.

"I know but I need to get stronger. I want to be stronger so I can protect you, Ise-kun." Don't look at me like that when you say things like that.

"How strong is Sakuya-kun compared to you?"

"Well, nowadays when we spar together. It's mostly us against him alone with him winning." Irina answered Buchou's question shocking us. They are quite strong and Sakuya can beat them alone.

"Does he use magic or something in your spar?"

"No, Sa-chan never use his magic. Something about wanting to break his natural limits."

"Sakuya-san is really strong." Gasper said awed.

"Well, he is waiting for us so let's go." Buchou said as we left the ORC Club to join Sakuya.

He was behind the Old Building with his back facing us.

"So you've come." Sakuya said as he turned towards us.

"Yes, thank you for accepting my request."

"It's fine. Come when you want." Sakuya created a Holy Sword with his Sacred Gear while Kiba created his own.

"Good luck, Kiba." "Do your best, Yuuto." "Fight, Yuuto-senpai." "Go! Sa-chan!" We cheered him while the Exorcist girls were cheering on Sakuya. From where does Jeanne-san got her flag? Is that a chibi-face of Sakuya on it?

"Here I come!" Kiba charged at Sakuya with his knight-speed. Sakuya didn't move as he watched Kiba.

Swords clashed at each other's multiples times. Kiba was attacking Sakuya from all directions taking advantage of his speed but Sakuya blocked all of his attacks.

"He can follow Yuuto-senpai's speed?!"

"Sakuya always had good reflexes and he's used to being attacked like that because of our spars. Also he's as fast as him and even faster when he uses his magic so he's used to that kind of speed." Xenovia explained Gasper who watched through his cardboard.

"Then how about that? Flame Delete!" Kiba created a sword with a blade made of ice.

"Then, I'll make my own ice sword." Sakuya created his long slender blue sword that he used against Kokabiel.

Then they charged at each other, I started to get used to their speeds but they were still fast.

As their swords clashed, some ice fragments were flying around until...

"Ah!" "Mmh!" At that moment, Kiba's sword was broken and Sakuya kicked him away.

"If that doesn't work, how about this? Flame Sword! Holy Eraser!" Kiba created this time a dark blade and a sword made of fire.

"Dual-wield, huh." Kiba charged again at Sakuya and attacked him even faster than before but...

"Even if you are faster, your strikes are weaker." Sakuya commented as he blocked again all of Kiba's attacks.

"Then how about this! Burn my sword!" Kiba's fire sword started to burn more intensely and he continued his assault but Sakuya smiled as his sword started to shine with a blue glow.

"It won't change anything." With one blow, he froze Kiba's two swords, breaking them, and then kicked him away again.

"If normal swords won't work then, Balance Break!"

[Sword of Betrayer]

Kiba created a Holy-Demonic Sword and charged at Sakuya who dismissed his sword.

"Balance Break! It's going too fa-" "Balance Break."

[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]

Sakuya interrupted Buchou by using his Balance Break and he took one of the floating ones to defend himself.

The spar itself didn't really change, their swords clashed at high speed at different places but when they separated, their states were completely different.

Kiba was sweating a little and he was catching his breath while Sakuya hasn't changed since the start of the fight.

We could see the difference of strength between the two.

"Can I ask you to fight seriously?" Kiba asked Sakuya which shocked us.

"Kiba, he's dominating you and you ask him to be more serious?!"

"Ise-kun, he only destroyed my sword and protecting himself until now. The only moment he attacked me was when he kicked me away when my swords broke." He explained to us as we noticed what he means.

"Also, he only used one sword of his Balance Break." That's true, his swords floated behind him but they didn't attack Kiba once. Does that mean that Sakuya was toying with Kiba until now?

Just how strong is he?

"If that what you want, I'll do it." Sakuya's eyes narrowed and he pointed his sword at Kiba.

His sword started to shine alongside the seven swords floating behind him.

"Magic? No, I don't sense him using it so what is he planning?" Buchou was confused and I could see that the girls from the Church were also confused.

Then the seven swords started to surrounding the sword held by Sakuya. The light suddenly became brighter blinding us that we had to shield our eyes from it.

"The swords... are merging together..." Kiba murmured as he looked at the scene before him.

When the light has weakened, there was a straight sword in Sakuya's hand. It had a silvery blade that has turquoise and gold trimmings along with a golden hilt and cross guard. The hilt has a turquoise gem.

"It's beautiful..." Irina and her friends were awed by this sword but for us, this sword was dangerous. It wasn't as strong as Durandal but it was close.

"It's the second time I used my Balance Break like that.

Let's say the first time, I accidentally destroyed a part of the Church where I was training and I wasn't allowed to use it again until I could control it." As he said this, a white aura surrounded his sword.

"He is condensing his Holy Energy in the blade! Be careful, Yuuto!" "Yes!" Rias warned Kiba as Sakuya took a stance.

"Then, here I come." Sakuya charged at Kiba who did the same.

Their swords clashed but after a few one, Kiba's Holy-Demonic Sword broke in two.

"What?!" We were all surprised, how can Kiba's Balance Break break like that.

Seeing his sword break, he stepped away from Sakuya and created another sword but...

"Did you think I will let you go that easily?" Sakuya reappeared behind him with extreme speed.

"He used his magic to boost his body!"

Now the roles are reversed. It's Sakuya who is attacking Kiba from all directions.

Kiba could not block all attacks and every time he created a sword, it was soon broken.

"What's wrong? You can't keep up with me?"

Several cuts appeared on his body and since they are from a Holy Sword, it must really hurt.

"Your swords are so frail." Sakuya kicked Kiba for a third time making him flying away.

"Kiba!""Yuuto!""Yuuto-kun!"""Yuuto-senpai!"" We all screamed for him as he falls on his back.

Kiba started to stand up, coughing.

"Hyoudou-kun, I told you to fight seriously." He said with his eyes full of determination.

"No! Yuuto! You've done enough, so please stop!" Buchou tried to stop him but he shook his head.

"No, Rias-buchou. If I want to protect everyone, I need to become even stronger. It is my role as Rias Gremory's [Knight] so..."

"Yuuto..." Buchou had a complicated expression. She was happy that Kiba wanted to become stronger for us but she was sad to see him that hurt.

"If we continue further, you will die." Sakuya warned him but Kiba smiled.

"I won't die until I complete my duty." Sakuya looked briefly toward Buchou who nodded with a grim face. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Then his body was surrounded by a white aura. Don't tell me he will...

"Asia, prepare to heal him in case." Sakuya said as he positioned his sword above his head.

"Wait, Sakuya! It's too much!" I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me.

"Kiba!" I tried to call Kiba but he shook his head.

"No, Ise-kun. I will face it head on!"

"What?!" He looked so determined right now.

"Buchou!" I called to her who shook her head.

"Please Ise-kun. Have faith in Yuuto." She said but she was biting her lips and her hands were trembling. I looked at everyone else who had the same face. Even Gasper's cardboard was shaking.

"Are you ready, Kiba Yuuto?"

"I'm prepared for it." He said as he created another sword but this one was different. Its blade was half black and white. One side as black as the night and the other as white as the light of the sun.

"Then take this!" Sakuya unleashed a white wave at Kiba who stayed on his ground.

"This is the last card I have left." Kiba started to pour his Demonic power into his sword making its black part shine then blocked the wave with it.

"Kiba!""Yuuto!""Yuuto-kun!"""Yuuto-senpai!""

"AAAHHHH!" As Kiba blocked Sakuya's attack, it started to reduce in size.

"Look! Kiba's sword is absorbing Sakuya's attack!" At Xenovia's exclamation, we all looked to see the white part of the sword shining and absorbing the attack.

"I will... PROTECT EVERYONE!" Kiba's sword was then coated with a grey aura. No, it was a mix of white and black.

"AAAAAAHH!" Kiba managed to cut the wave in two which passed behind him destroying the forest surrounding the Old Building.

"He did it..." I don't know who said that but we were all amazed to care.

"Ha... Ha..." Kiba then falls on the ground, his sword destroyed.

"Kiba!""Yuuto!""Yuuto-kun!"""Yuuto-senpai!"" We all run toward him to check on him.

"Asia." "Yes!" Asia-chan also went with us to heal him.

"Kiba! Are you okay!" I said as we helped him. His head was on Buchou's lap. I'm jealous but I'll say nothing right now.

"Ise-kun... everyone... I did it..." He was smiling, exhausted.

"You fool, you did great..." Buchou said as she caressed his head like a child.

* * *

Sakuya POV

I sighed as I watched them all helping Kiba.

"You held back." Xenovia approached me with Irina and Jeanne.

"Of course, I only used my Holy Energy and my Balance Break's one. Nothing else."

"But to think he could do that. That was unexpected."

"Yeah, also we'll go back to the Vatican tomorrow."

"Why?! We are finally on break." Irina started to pout at my decision.

"With the terrorist around, we don't know when they will come back and..." I looked in direction of Rias's peerage with Asia coming back towards us.

"We need to become stronger unless you want to be left behind." I teased her making her blush.

"I won't!" We laughed as the Devils joined us.

We went back home to take our luggage.

* * *

"You're already going back to the Vatican? It's been only one day." Rias and the others were surprised by this.

"Yes, we have to go back and train. With the Khaos Brigade around, we need to get stronger."

"The Khaos Brigade..."

"Hyoudou-kun." Kiba approached me before bowing at me.

"Thank you for accepting my request." I smiled at him.

"It's nothing. If we come back, I'll spar with you again so train yourself." I said making him smile as we shook our hands.

"I don't know when we will meet again but this time, it will be as allies. See you next time." I said as the Devils sent us off.

"Ah, Jeanne-chan. You forgot something!" Mom said as she was carrying something. A book?

"Here, I made a copy for you like you wanted." She whispered to Jeanne who had a wide smile.

"Thank you, Okaa-san!" The other girls were also smiling. What was so important with that book?

And then we went to the airport and went back to the Vatican.

* * *

At our return at the Church, we were welcomed by Griselda and surprisingly Vasco.

"At Michael-sama's request, it was decided that we will train the four of you." What?

"Xenovia will be personally trained by Your Eminence Strada to control Durandal." Xenovia gulped as she looked at the previous holder of Durandal.

"I will be training Irina and Jeanne myself." Jeanne and Irina's face became white. Griselda is the same as a spartan. She won't hesitate to throw you in a cliff to make you stronger with a smile. Okay, I a little exaggerated.

"Asia will be trained by-" A flash of light appeared in the Church.

"I will train Asia-chan." It was Gabriel as she made a peace sign. Asia for her part became nervous.

"And for Sakuya, you will do both my program and Your Eminence Strada's program that we prepared for you." What? Both?

"And also." Griselda placed some restraint on us. In an instant, I felt myself heavier.

"Those restraints will restrict your movements and weight you down like in the old days except this time, even stronger."

"Sakuya, you will be forbidden to use your magic. We will improve your natural abilities and break your limits." She said as she placed the same seals as when I returned to Kuoh for the first time.

"Now, it is time for your training." She smiled with Vasco who was grinning.

"Sakuya, we should have stayed in Kuoh for a couple of days more."

"Yeah, we should have."

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 16th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I went back to classes so I couldn't really work on the fanfiction. I will soon have exams so I will not post chapters as quickly as before.**

**I think 1 or 2 a week will be my limit.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Blaze2121: Thank you, I waited so long for that moment with Xenovia. Well, Asia and Xenovia are not Devils so Rias's peerage lost a Bishop and a Knight. It will change things for the Devils.**

**The only links between Rias's peerage and Brave Vesperia are Irina – Issei ( Childhood Friend ) even if their relationship is a little strained because they were enemies since the Treaty didn't exist yet.**

**Sakuya – Issei ( Brother ) and a little Sakuya – Rias. The rest are quite neutral but can evolve in the future.**

**Yeah, there will be some moments with Serafall in the future if they met again.**

**Bleach, I won't say it's a no go but I just prefer swords from other games. I managed to plan something with Senbonzakura but it won't be soon.**

**Well, Sakuya's group won't be with Rias's peerage as they will go to the Underworld since it will be summer break for them and they will go back to the Vatican in a few days. Character development, maybe.**

**AnimeA55Kicker: In canon, Michael has managed to create a room where Angels can have sex without falling to a Fallen Angel and in DxD EX, Irina has a son with Issei and she is still an Angel and married with him.**

**GGPD: Then we shall offer destruction. Hakai!**

**Mrsiri: At first, I didn't really plan to make them fight but decided to put a little teaser.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Bevim23: More likely 'how the fuck she's in love with me'. Then she will get Sakuya's Clarent as a cradle robber she is.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks, Sakuya is dense and romance isn't the first thing he think of so it's difficult for him to see all the sign of 'love' from others. Only a direct confession like Xenovia is extremely effective against him and it will serve as a trigger for others to become more active.**

**Issei, as the 'Super Pervert' he is, of course he will be jealous that his twin could get laid while he can't. At this stage, he still don't think that Rias saw him as a love interest.**

**Deepak Singh Chauhan: I have something planned for his Balance Break. As for his training, yes. Vasco is the best trainer Sakuya could have. Even if Dulio is the Strongest Exorcist, their fighting style are different and Vasco is better suited to train him.**

**Mnorsyafiq92: The reactions were quite varied.**

**BlueXredXDemonicAngle: Yes, The World. Dio's Stand whose ability can stop time and Dio is a blond vampire.**

**Dominus1389: I don't know where you got that info about the Joker that can bypass normal angel restriction but like I mentioned in a previous comment.**

**Michael has managed to create a room where Angels can have sex without falling to a Fallen Angel so we don't really need that anomaly.**

**RNTK: Thank you.**

**Guest1: Ise in this chapter was boosted by his power for boobs and he went beyond his limits while Sakuya was still holding back along with Vali.**

**GoTeam: A reference to the Gundam Series. Funnel are drones controlled to attack enemies with laser beam while Fang are like homing daggers. **

**Sonic: Thank you.**

**Drake : Thank you.**

**Morregen: I didn't plan for them to fight but I decided to tease Clarent's seals release until a monkey showed up.**

**Guest2: Even if someone grow up, he can be immature forever and in a child body, he don't have a perfect control on his emotions. He was only 19 years old in his previous life, a university student. And it's better to act as a child than an adult when you're one physically.**

**Robocoaster: Thank you. Florent is a Demonic Blade and twin sword of Clarent. I don't know since Sakuya's fighting style involve using one sword in a hand and the other one casting magic. I can try something with it but it won't be a Senbonzakura look alike. A homing weapon against a speed type is something I found useless so no and he will learn AOE Magic in the future to take care of situations like the Magicians. Yeah, the rivalry between Gabriel and Serafall. It will often end like that with Sona as a main victim.**

**Viscides: No, during the Peace Treaty. Irina was still a normal human. The Angel managed to create the Brave Saint by copying the Devil's Evil Pieces system and the Fallen Angel's Artificial Sacred Gears technology. Irina was revealed as an Angel after the Treaty during the Youth Gathering.**

**Exodust12345: Sakuya is dense and oblivious but once he knows, he will act. **

**As for Issei, he has a sort of trauma caused by Raynare which make him unconsciously scared of confessing his love to girls even if they are throwing themselves at him. It doesn't help that he thinks that they are teasing him and he was killed the last time he did confess.**

**Sometimes, it's because the girls are desperate and he don't want to do them in that state. Who want ?**

**Guest3: Kuroka, we will see and Valerie, I honestly don't know.**

**Dzerx: Thank you.**

**I EL DOCTOR: Cuando Dulio pidió a sus padres, se refirió a los padres de Irina con que los padres de Sakuya son amigos con. Él sólo hacen promesas que puede cumplir. Eso es todo.**

**No es como si siempre estuviera haciendo promesas en todas partes y ahora.**

**Él no hace promesas que no puede cumplir. Eso es todo.**

**Es normal que los niños que tienen poder luchen tan temprano.**

**Xenovia, Irina, Jeanne y Dulio son niños soldados, por lo que no ven nada malo en ello.**

**La próxima vez. en inglés por favor. Gracias.**


	17. Talk about overpowered geezers

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

_Chapter 16 –_ _Talk about overpowered geezers_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"Do you want children?"

"Asia and I will be in the care of Sakuya as fiances."

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since we started training by the order of Michael.

I don't know if it was really training at this point or just torture.

* * *

_\- With Griselda -_

"In a time of the battle, it is important to know how to block and prevail your opponents' attacks." She started as she made a bow with Holy Energy.

"But it is better to know how to dodge efficiently without losing your stamina." She arched her finger with a white line between her fingertips and the bow.

She sent us her special smile making us go white.

"Now dodge." Then she shot several arrows of light on us continuously.

"""**AAHHHHHH!""" **We dodged her arrows but with the restraints, we had some difficulties.

"Now, we'll continue until I run out of Holy Energy." She said as she continued to shoot arrows of light.

"""**WHAT?!"""**

* * *

_\- With Vasco -_

"Now for our training, we shall fight to our most limits." He said with his arm crossed.

"But where are your weapon?" Xenovia said as she was confused since he didn't have anything on him but I stepped back from him confusing her even more.

When I was trained by him alone without her, I made the same error before so it was time for Xenovia to be baptized by Vasco.

"Well, warrior Xenovia. My weapon is..." He talked slowly until he reappeared in front of her with his fist retracted and fused with Holy Energy.

"Right here! Sacred Fist!" And like that, Xenovia flew above me. Yes, even if he doesn't have Durandal anymore or any weapons. He can fight with his bare hands.

"Now, warrior Sakuya. It's your turn, here I come!" And I survived only 3 minutes. Long enough for a cup of ramen to be ready.

* * *

Thank goodness, Asia healed us with her Sacred Gear but it meant more torture for us. I don't know what she is doing with Gabriel but I'm sure she's alright, unlike us.

When Griselda saw that someone managed to keep the rhythm in her exercise, she would increase the power of our restraints to make it harder.

With Vasco, it was trying to survive his punches. For an old man, he hit like a truck. I don't want to know what would happen if he had Durandal with him or how strong he was when he was at his prime.

Speaking of Durandal, Xenovia started to learn of to correctly use this Holy Sword thanks to Vasco's advice.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

"Now, to wield Durandal's immense power. There is only one thing to do." He said as we were training outside of the church.

"One thing..." Xenovia was fully focused on Vasco's words.

"Yes, you mustn't control Durandal's power!"

""What?"" We became confused by what he said.

"Listen well. Durandal is able to cut [Everything] no matter what it is, there is no exception. Durandal's essence is pure power itself! This is why you were chosen by it! You should not deny it! Power should not be denied!" The more Vasco talked, the more Xenovia's eyes sparkled.

"So I shouldn't try to control Durandal's power but to let it all out..." Xenovia said as she looked at Durandal in her hand, she then looked at me for a few seconds before placing her sword in front of her.

Then a white aura coated the sword before increasing without any signs of stopping.

"That's right, warrior Xenovia. Release all of that power! Power should not be controlled but liberated!"

Xenovia then raised Durandal above her head, a vast amount of holy aura covering the blade.

"Now, let it go! Warrior Xenovia! **LET IT GO!**" At Vasco's scream, Xenovia swung Durandal down, she released a holy wave of destruction even stronger than the one I did against Kiba.

I shielded my eyes as the light was blindingly bright. I should buy shades or something.

When the light quieted down, I saw the damage Xenovia did. She destroyed everything in front of her leaving only the aftermaths of her attack.

"Ahhh... It feels good..." Xenovia said with a face full of satisfaction while blushing.

"Impressive but that wasn't the true power of Durandal. Warrior Xenovia, I will train you how to wield correctly Durandal." "Yes!" As they said that looking at each other, something passed between the two head.

We looked to see it was an arrow of light which was imbued in a tree. We looked back at the direction of where it came from to see Griselda with her famous smile.

Behind her were Irina and Jeanne who had some injuries on them. Probably from her arrows.

"Is there a problem, Sister Griselda?" When Vasco asked that question, Griselda pointed behind her for us to see.

In that direction was the training ground where Griselda, Jeanne, and Irina should have been.

It was destroyed... We looked back at Griselda to see that despite her face being shadowed, her eyes were shining.

"Warrior Xenovia, warrior Sakuya. I will teach you an ancient tactic that was passed through the Exorcists of the Vatican since many generations in a case for that kind of situation."

"We fight?"

"No, we run away." As soon he said that Griselda showered us with arrows as we run away from her even if Vasco was laughing gleefully.

* * *

_\- End Flashback -_

Griselda can really be scary sometimes.

Since Vasco is the second-highest official in the church, there are times when he have some duties to do and they take priority before us so Griselda would train all of us when he can't.

But just for today, we got a new trainer as he volunteered himself and let's say he's more strict than Vasco.

"...Young warriors, stand up. If you keep laying down, you won't be able to eradicate evil." Our trainer said as he reprimanded us just after trashing us.

It was Ewald Cristaldi, a middle-aged man with black hair. He was wearing a vestment. He was wielding two 'Fake' Holy Swords in his hands.

According to the girls, it was he who taught them how to use the Excalibur's Fragments. It was said that he was capable of wielding up to 3 of the Excalibur fragments simultaneously. Santouryu?

This person spent his time rambling about destroying all that is evil and that we are the Justice in this world. Now, he just has to say 'Aku-Soku-Zan' while doing the Gatotsu, it would be perfect.

"Now, stand up. I will show you what it means to be a true believer of God." Sorry but I'm not a believer.

I looked around me, Xenovia was resting on Durandal while Irina and Jeanne were exhausted.

Sighing, I stood up and summoned Clarent making him frown at the sight.

"Clarent..." While he was frowning at my sword, I dashed at him.

As I slashed at him, he stepped back but I quickly dashed behind him attacking him once again at his waist but it was easily blocked by his sword.

Using my speed, I attacked him from all direction but every one of them was either deflected with his sword or dodged with minimal movements.

"You are fast but not enough." He said as he evaded then give me a knee in the gut.

"You are too dependent on your Strengthening Magic and your Holy Lightning for my taste. I will have you train your body to your limit without using your magic." He kicked me off but I managed to find my balance.

"Now, use all of your strength and come." If he wants that then...

"Balance Break!"

[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]

"Hmm, a sub-species of Blade Blacksmith." As he observed, I launched my swords at him.

"Useless." He said as he evaded all my swords easily until he dashed through me slashing at me 4 times.

I could only block 2 of them as two cuts appeared on my right thigh and my left shoulder.

"Your Balance Break may be powerful but they are useless if they can't hit your opponent." He commented as he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Then how about this!" Recalling my swords and merging them into a single one. I dual-wielded Clarent and Auge Bright.

I charged at him as I attacked him with my two Holy Swords. Since I couldn't use my magic, I infused Auge Bright's Holy aura in Clarent, boosting its power.

Even with two swords, he effortlessly defended himself. Just how strong he is?!

"While it was a good idea to merge your Balance Break but it must be your first time dual-wielding two swords. Your style is not refined and is easily readable." He started to counter-attack, I had trouble blocking all of his attacks then he knocked off my swords out of my hand.

"If you really want to dual-wield, practice more." As he prepared to slice me, a wall of Holy Swords appeared between me and Cristaldi.

"Don't forget about us!" Jeanne yelled as Irina and Xenovia charged at him.

"Then do your worst." I picked up Clarent and Auge Bright and then I joined them.

"All-out Attack!" Irina started her assault on Cristaldi as Xenovia attacked him on the other side.

He managed to deflect all of Irina's attacks while Xenovia's attacks were too slow to hit him.

Jeanne and I dashed at him with our speeds when the girls retreated but he was faster than us.

He managed to deflect and counter our attacks with only one sword but when Irina joined us in the frail.

He had started to have trouble keeping up with our rhythms as we surrounded him.

We thought we had him until he took another holy sword he had in his vestment and in an instant, he disappeared from our site. He then overwhelmed us and knocked us away from him.

Just how fast is he?!

Then he glanced at Xenovia who had Durandal raised above her head, coated with Holy energy. I quickly looked at Jeanne who nodded back.

Making Auge Bright disappear, I used Blade Blacksmith with Jeanne to encircle Cristaldi, enveloping him in a sphere made of swords.

"Xenovia!" "Durandal Buster!" At my yell, she unleashed a holy wave at the sphere, destroying it and everything in her path.

Once the light quieted down, we looked where Cristaldi was to see nothing. Where did he-

"Nice power but if you can't hit your opponent, it will mean nothing." As I heard him say from behind me, we were all knocked out by him.

"It will be enough for today. I will call warrior Argento to heal you. I want you to train until the next time we met. May God be with you." He said as he left the training ground.

"Just how strong is he..." We were all on the ground, exhausted trying to recover our breaths.

"So, how was your training with Sensei?" I looked up to see Dulio grinning at me.

"As you can see, we were exterminated." He laughed as he looked at us.

"Well, Sensei is quite strong. He even trained me you know." Seriously, oh yeah...

"I often wondered. How strong are Vasco-sensei and Cristaldi-sensei compared to you, Dulio?"

"They are at least twice stronger than me when they are serious and when they have their proper weapons."

"Great... Talk about overpowered geezers." I still have a long way until I got to their levels.

"Did you know that during the Second World War, Vasco-sensei was so strong that Kokabiel pissed himself when he fought him." What… I didn't want to know that.

Asia along with Griselda came soon after to heal us which we were grateful.

"We will stop for today. You may rest until tomorrow." Griselda informed us as we sighed in relief.

"Sakuya." Xenovia called me, attiring my attention.

"When will we start to make children?" She said bluntly as everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

"Xenovia, what do you mean by that?" Griselda questioned her as Dulio looked interested.

"It's simple, Sister Griselda. After the conference, I proposed alongside Asia to Sakuya who accepted us. Now, we are Sakuya's fiances." Griselda was quite surprised by this but you could see the joy in her eyes. Dulio was snickering at me.

"And she did it in front of everybody..." Irina murmured which caught the attention of the two adults.

"Everybody?"

"Yes, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, the Satan Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama. Also Azazel-sama and Rias Gremory's peerage." Jeanne told them which caused Griselda to giggle while Dulio laughed.

"I would say 'as expected of Xenovia' but listen, you are still too young to be a mother." Griselda started to scold Xenovia.

"So, Sakuya. How was it, to be confessed by two beauties?" Dulio started to tease me as he pointed to the two girls in question.

"It was nice." I simply said to which he started to mess with my head.

"Then? Did you at least kiss?" At Dulio's question, Xenovia shook her head while Asia started to blush. Seeing her reaction, they were all surprised.

"To think it was our little Asia-chan who took Sakuya's first kiss. They grown-up so fast." Dulio wiped his eyes as if he was crying while Xenovia and Jeanne were supporting Asia who looked like she was going to faint. Meanwhile, Irina started to fidget.

"Is there something wrong, Irina-chan?" Dulio asked her, startling her.

"Well, to tell the truth..."

"I kissed Sakuya on his lips when we were kids." We all stared at her confession... What...

"Wait, I don't remember any of this."

"That's because you were sleeping." She said as she hides her face with her hands.

"I see. So Irina was a pervert when she was a child." Xenovia nodded as she learned something new from her partner.

"What?! I'm not a pervert!" The two of them started to argue with each other.

"When we were kids... We were 5 years old when she left Japan to go to England." Dulio laughed as he tapped my back.

"Kids these days are quite precocious. Don't you think, Sister Griselda?" Dulio asked her who only shook her head but you could see her smile. I looked at Jeanne who was staring at me. Is there something wrong with her?

* * *

The next day at noon, Griselda called me in her office.

"Sakuya, yesterday, we received a request for help from a church in Simeri Crichi. Apparently, people from this town keep disappearing. Although it's during your training, I want you to go investigate this case.

With the Treaty with the Devils and the Fallen Angels, most of us are quite busy with other tasks. Only you and the girls are available, right now." She explained as she took my seals and my restraints.

"Understood." I bowed at her then I opened the door of her office. "Kya!" I saw something fall on the ground. It was Jeanne.

"Ouch... Ah... Hi." She acted sheepish as we stared at her.

"Is there something you want, Jeanne?"

"Hum, Can I go with Sakuya?" She asked while using her puppy eyes at Griselda who shook her head at her behavior.

"Very well, you can go with him." She said as she started to release Jeanne's restraints.

"Let's go." I said to her once she stood up.

With her following me, we went to the station.

* * *

"So, is there a reason why you were eavesdropping on us?"

"Well, I got curious..." She averted her gaze away from me.

"So, do you want something from me?"

"N-No?"

"You're a poor liar." When I refuted her, she started to pinch my cheek. I countered her by touching her armpits.

"Hyan!"

"Don't make that kind of voice in the train." I whispered to her as I looked around to see nobody paying attention to us.

"It's your fault. I'm sensible there." She pouted while I sighed at her.

"So?" She played with her fingers before looking at me.

"Hey... how did Asia confessed to you?" I blinked at her question.

"Well. At first, we talked about Xenovia's confession. About how I loved her as much as Xenovia then she confessed to me." I simply explained to her who looked down.

"I see..." Then she stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Once we arrived, we searched the church for more information. Looking around, the streets were not that animated. People would whisper to each others while being vigilant.

Since when people started to disappear in this town?

Once we found it, we went inside.

"Excuse us, is there someone there?"

Seeing nobody, we searched for someone. Odd enough, there wasn't a single person present.

"Sa-chan, didn't Griselda told us that someone requested help from the Vatican yesterday? Then why is there nobody?"

"I don't know. Either they are all outside investigating on the case or they all disappeared."

As I took out my phone, I saw that it was almost nine o'clock.

"Sa-chan, look." Jeanne called me as she was looking outside. When I joined her, I saw that the sky was darkening and most people were returning home.

"That's great. This way we can investigate the city undisturbed."

"Yes, but we should wait a little more to see if someone will come back or not. Then we will investigate this town." She nodded at me. As we waited for 30 minutes, nobody showed up.

"Great, nobody." I stood up as we prepared ourselves to go outside.

"Sakuya, we should separate and investigate alone on our own. It will be quicker this way."

"No, it's not safe. We don't know what happened here and it's better to stay vigilant and together."

"Don't worry. If I found something, I contact you, okay. Have trust in me." I hesitated but...

"Alright. And since this town is not that big. With our speeds, it would be easy for us to regroup." She nodded at me with a smile.

With that, we went in opposite directions to solve this mystery.

* * *

Jeanne POV

It has been a few minutes since I separated myself from Sa-chan. As I was searching for some clues, I saw a woman walking in the street.

What I found odd about her was that she looked like an undead, walking weirdly and all. She didn't look drunk so I decided to tail her. After tailing her for a few minutes, I saw her entered a house.

After sending the details about the woman and the coordinate of the house to Sakuya. I followed her inside.

When I entered, I noticed the smell of blood and it was quite strong.

Seeing the woman walking through a door, I followed her as I summoned Excalibur Blessing.

Behind this door was a staircase that led to an underground corridor.

The further I went in, the more the smell became stronger and at one point, I saw traces of blood on the corridor.

There were fours doors more tainted with blood than others. A little curious, I decided to open one of them. When I took a peek inside, I saw a bloodied arm on the ground but further, there was a heap of disfigured bodies. When I looked more closely, the majorities of the bodies were males.

Leaving the room, I opened another bloodied door. This time, it was a heap of women' bodies. All of them disfigured and some were tortured. I started to feel sick.

I opened the third door, this time, the bodies aren't humans' one. It was an animal's' bodies. I could identify some dogs, cats, rats, horses. With the smell, I wanted to throw up.

Looking at the last door, I gulped my saliva but when I opened it, I finally threw up. There were children in this room. Just like the adults, there were all disfigured but they were also raped.

Just what kind of monster could do that kind of things?!

As I tightened my grip on Excalibur Blessing, I headed down to the end of the corridor.

There was a door that was a bit open. The room inside was quite large, about the size of a house.. I saw a man holding a book. He had a muscular build and is a very tall person. He had black hair that is slicked back. His face just looked like a corpse's one.

He started to smile widely and throw his arms in the air.

"HAHAHA! Scream! Despair! Ultimate despair!" As he laughed, I looked where he was facing to see the woman from before being controlled like a puppet by some black tentacles.

Deciding to act, I used Blade Blacksmith to create swords just under that magician.

"What?!" At the last moment, he managed to dodge with some scratches.

"Who dare interrupted me?!" He screamed as he launched tentacles in my direction which I destroyed with Blade Blacksmith.

"You are... Oh! What a pleasant surprise! To think that the Vatican sent you here! The one who possesses the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans." I looked at the woman to see her fall on the ground like a puppet which strings were cut. She was already dead.

"So, you are the one who killed of those people..." I said as I glared at him.

"Oh, if you are talking about the inhabitants of this town then yes. I have to say, it was fun. Hearing them scream for someone to help them, seeing them despair as I toyed with their bodies. It was a blast." He was drooling with a face full of ecstasy.

"How could you do... all those atrocities...even to children..."

"Because it's fun! Doing exactly what one for. That is the true meaning of pleasure. Pleasure leads to joy and joy leads to happiness! And so, I will do what I want but I have to say. I loved killing time with those children." He yelled as he had a huge smile while hugging his own body.

"You monster! Balance Break!"

[Stake Victim Dragon]

With my dragon by my side, I pointed Excalibur Blessing at that monster.

"I shall judge you for your crimes. Prepare yourself." He only smirked as many tentacles sprouted from the ground surrounding him.

As my dragon roared, I charged at him.

* * *

Sakuya POV

"What does she means by 'I followed a weird woman to a white house'?!" I yelled as I ran across the city jumping from rooftops to rooftops.

"Most of them are white! Hm!" I then sensed a holy aura making me turn toward it.

"Don't tell me... Please be safe, Jeanne!" I started to rush, praying that nothing happened to her.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 17th** **chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Guest: Kuroka and Valerie maybe but Le Fay, we will have to see. Someone requested Lavinia instead of her so I will wait. We have times before they make their apparitions. **

**MrKristoffer1994: Yes, she will be one.**

**Exodus12345: Thank you. When he has some times between the arc or when they don't have any missions, there will be dates or hell, they can take some times when they finish a mission before going back to the Vatican. Dulio always does that so why not.**

**Lio4567892012: Yeah, while monogamy was God's ideal for marriage. Polygamy was still accepted. God allowed polygamy to protect and provide for the women who could not find a husband. A man would take multiple wives and serve as the provider and protector of all of them.**

**Deepak Singh Chauhan: Yeah, at first, I wanted to introduce him a little later but I introduced him in this chapter.**

**Mirator Figmentum Scriptor: I took Saber Lily's appearance because she was quite similar to the appearance I wanted to give to Clarent. And why not, she is called ****Angel** **Saber by Mordred so it fit her status as Holy Sword. And she's cute.**

**Honestly, I completely forgot about them. Well, the gacha gave me a trauma toward them.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**Blaze2121: Honestly, it's the first time I wrote a romance scene so I didn't expected much from it so thank you. Xenovia will never change, she is already good enough like that. Sakuya is more Ultimate-level for now. Unlike Vasco, he don't have his experience and the years of training he did so I don't see him God-level for now. Also, Vasco is a human, unlike Sakuya who will be an Angel.**

**Gabriel and Serafall, it doesn't help that Gabriel doesn't understand that her actions kind of piss off Serafall who see her as her one true rival. She only sees Serafall like a child in sugar rush (exaggerated).**

**Arthur and Sakuya's meeting, it will involve a comparison of swords in public.**

**Our favorite Valkyrie, they will meet each other very soon.**

**CreepySnake: The slow burn was because the romance wasn't really shown until now.**

**Drake: Thanks, well school take a long of time. Especially when you have tests waiting for you once your break is over.**

**Sakuya prefers swords over katanas which are most of the swords in One Piece. **

**Guest2: A Satan calling Sakuya 'Sa-tan'. Imagine what would happen if she called him like that in the Underworld.**

**Bevim23: I liked our discussions, until next time.**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane: Especially Solomon, he had 700 wives and 300 concubines. Talk about overkill.**

**Look2019: Thank you.**

**Raphaim: Thank you, I fixed them as soon I saw your review.**

**Raidentensho: Seekvaira, more likely as a friend. She's a mecha otaku and will be surely interested in his 'dragoon sword'. She even use Gunplas to fight and make Gundam review videos in the Underworld Youtube. **

**Rossweiss and Sakuya's group will understand her very well ( Destroyed properties during missions = lost money ). And like Irina who spent all of her money in a fake paint, let's say that money is quite a delicate subject for them.**

**If I take Rossweiss as an Angel, I would need a replacement for Rias's rook. I thought of Bova as replacement for her but I will think about it. **

**SkullWolfSteam: Thank you.**

**Guest3: Of course, Sakuya will become stronger. He has not reached his limits yet as an human. He still has the time to improve himself. While Risevim will appear quite late in the story, Loki will appear soon.**

**Gwong981: Sorry, it was decided they will become Angels soon.**

**I EL D0CT0R I: That would be the normal thing for children, however, Sakuya is a reincarnated person and don't need to have a second childhood when he knows the danger he will face in the future. Generate memories, he can do it while he's in the church. **

**Being self-taught has many limits while being taught has better benefits for Sakuya.**

**Heck, he was taught by Dulio and Vasco who are considered as the Strongest human in the world capable of fighting at the level of Satan.**

**Since when accepting the help from someone is to be less human. He don't need to have a second chance to be a child. For him, it was the best option. **

**Irina, their parents knows the dangers and the responsibilities of being an Exorcist, she was trained since she was young and she knows them too.**

**Xenovia, her parents were never referenced. She may be orphan, who knows. Her sole guardian is Griselda who is also an Exorcist.**

**They won't let them walk if they don't have faith in their prowess. **

**Irina, for her to be an Angel is a great honor. **

**Xenovia felt betrayed by the church when they excommunicated her for knowledge of God's death so she turned toward Rias who was the only person she could really turn to. The church was her home and she lost it. She even had second thoughts if she should have been reincarnated into a Devil or not. **

**Xenovia's mindset is different from canon since Sakuya intervened early in her life.**

**What is conventional magic? if you're talking about the Language magic. Angels can also do it.**

**Magic, in general, was never really explained, Devil Magic was only explained as** **using your power to let your own imagination become reality.**

**There are many types of Magic that can also be used by Humans.**

**Not all humans are weak. Vasco, Arthur, Cao Cao, Tobio and Mitsuya Kanzaki are considered as the top strongest human and most of them are considered Ultimate-level or higher.**

**There is something that is called natural talent and training. **

**If you want my honest opinion, your review just gave me a headache opposed to several others which were helpful. If you are not happy with how I did this fanfiction, I invite you to leave.**

**Thank you for your time.**


	18. Release the seals

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 17 –_ _Release the seals_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_I shall judge you for your crimes. Prepare yourself."_

"_What does she means by 'I followed a weird woman to a white house'?!"_

* * *

In the room, Jeanne was fighting against the magician with her dragon who charged at him.

"Cthullu fhtagn." The tentacles flew like snakes at the dragon, binding him for a moment before he tore them apart making them disappear.

"It's no use, I will keep creating them no matter how much you will tear them." He said as several tentacles sprouted again around him before restraining Jeanne's dragon again.

"I've got you." Jeanne charged from behind him with the intent of piercing his heart but some tentacles wrapped themselves against her blade stopping her.

"I don't need to look at you to block your attacks!" A tentacle grabbed Jeanne's ankle before throwing her across the room, but as she was in midair, she created swords which she threw at him but...

What the swords hit was not the magician but the woman's corpse. He used her corpse as a shield with his tentacles.

"You monster!" At her yell, her restrained dragon roared before firing a holy laser at him.

"Hahaha!" He dodged it then he made the dragon directed his laser toward the ceiling with his tentacles.

"Ahh, that face. Full of anger and disgust toward me. I wonder what will happen if I break you?"

"Don't dream on it!" Jeanne charged as she summoned multiples swords floating around her while her dragon was still struggling.

She would cut every tentacle in her way with Excalibur Blessing and Blade Blacksmith but this time, he didn't just summon tentacles. He summoned monsters. They looked like masses of tentacles with circular mouth-like openings marked with shark teeth-like blades.

Using her Sacred Gear and sword, she cut them but they started to regenerate themselves.

"What?!" The magician smirked at her reaction.

"Even if you cut them, they will regenerate themselves as long I give them magical energy. Since I'm a gentleman, I'll tell you a secret. This book possesses an enormous magical energy furnace which is used for those monsters. They are 'Curse' that I'm being able to summon thanks to this book." He said as he showed me his book. It was a brown one with a face on the front cover.

"This book's cover was made of human skins and tell you what, the magical energy stocked in this book was taken from all the people you must have seen in your way!"

"I won't let you live... You monster!" Jeanne glared at him which just made him smile even further.

"Seeing you look at me like that... I can't help now but to want to see your face once you face despair!" As he said that, several monsters charged at Jeanne with their tentacles binding her.

"No matter what you do, you will never make me despair!" The magician only smirked at her.

"Then, prove me that. This spell should show you your worst fear. Entertain me well, young maiden... First Folio."

* * *

Jeanne POV

After he used his magic on me, I found myself in the Vatican. I pinched myself only to feel pain. For an illusion, it felt quite real.

"Is that supposed to be my worst fear?" I wondered as I looked around. There was nobody.

As I walked, I heard multiples whispers around me.

"Look, it's Joan." "It's the Holy Maiden." "Ah, thank you for blessing us for your presence, Maiden Joan."

It's only an illusion. I have nothing to fear. The further I walked, the more the murmurs multiplied.

"I'm not Joan! I'm Jeanne!" I yelled for them to stop for a second until they started again.

"Is she okay?" "Of course she is, after all. She is Joan of Arc." "Yes, our Saint Joan."

Irritated, I started to run. No matter where I went, I could still hear them. I don't know how to get out of this spell. Sa-chan...

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called me from behind. I turned myself to see Griselda-san and Dulio.

"Ah Dulio, I was just looking for the others." They looked confused as they looked at each other.

"What are you talking about? As a Holy Maiden, you are forbidden from having friends. Joan." I widened my eyes. What... Why...

"But Sister Griselda, I'm not a Holy Maiden nor am I Joa-" "No, you are Joan. You have her spirit, her soul. You are Joan herself." No... It's an illusion. Nothing more.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I said as I ran from them. It's not real, it's just an illusion.

In my thought, I hit someone.

"Ouch..." When I looked up to see who I hit, it was Iri-chan.

"I'm sorry. Iri-chan, are you okay?" When she looked and saw me, she smiled like always.

"Thank you, Joan-sama." Eh...

"What are you talking about, Iri-chan? Why are you calling me Joan?" No... Not you too...

"What are you saying, Joan-sama? It's your own name, after all, you are our Saint." No...

"Irina, what's wrong?" "Irina-san, are you okay?" Two voices called Iri-chan from behind her. It was Xe-chan and A-chan.

"It's Joan-sama. She's acting weird." They were surprised by that.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Joan-sama?" Xe-chan asked Iri-chan while A-chan approached toward me with a worried look on her face.

"Hum, Joan-sama. Are you okay, do you need help?" No... Don't act like I was a stranger...

"A-chan?! Don't you recognize me?! I'm Jeanne! Your Jeanne-Onee-chan!" I yelled as I held her by her shoulders.

"Ah!" A-chan groaned of pain. I used too much strength.

"Asia!" "Asia-chan!" Xe-chan pushed my away while Iri-chan was checking on A-chan.

"Why are you doing this, Joan-sama?!" They looked at me like I did something wrong.

"N-No... Please list-" As I tried to explain, someone appeared between us like white lightning.

"Sa-chan..." I mumbled as he looked at behind him.

"Asia, are you okay?" He asked her who nodded back. He made a small sigh of relief when he looked at me with a stern look.

"Joan-sama, I would ask you to stay back from us. You are our Holy Maiden. You have an image to maintain." No... Not you too... I felt something flowing on my cheeks and my chest hurt so much...

"No... Please, Sa-chan... Don't you recognize me..." I begged him but he turned back and walked away to the other girls.

"I'm sorry, Joan-sama but we aren't friends so don't call me like that. Please, have a good day, let's go." He said as he walked away with the others following him.

No... No!

"No! Please! Don't leave me alone! Iri-chan! Xe-chan! A-chan! SA-CHAN!" I ran to catch them up but I couldn't move on. No matter how much I ran, I didn't move forward. No matter how much I scream for them, they didn't look once at me.

I could only watch them walk away from me.

"Please... don't leave me alone..." I could only fall on my knees as tears were flowing down from my eyes.

Everything around me disappeared, leaving nothing. There was only black. Then I started to hear voices from every direction. All of them calling me 'Joan'.

"No, stop! I'm not Joan!" I tried to plug my ears but I could still hear them. Then I heard them, Griselda-san, Dulio, Iri-chan, Xe-chan, A-chan and Sa-chan calling me 'Joan' too.

"No!" As I tried to stop listening to them, I saw a light. It felt warm and familiar...

When I touched it, I found myself in a meadow, looking around me, I noticed that I was in the countryside and that the voice stopped.

"Just where am I?" As I tried to calm down, I heard someone walk behind me.

When I looked back, I saw a woman around my age. She had long blond hair that reached her knees and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a white one piece and a blue hairband with a white flower on it. I never saw her in my life but I had the feeling she was always with me.

"I'm sorry, Jeanne. For causing all of this." She started to apologize to me. Don't tell me...

"Joan of Arc..." I stared at her who had a melancholic face as if she was full of regrets. I just wanted to scream at her, to punch her but I couldn't feel the strength to do it.

"Just why... Why do I have your spirit?"

"I don't know... The only thing I know is that you are my descendant." Even the person herself doesn't know the reason.

"So I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused to you, Jeanne." She kneeled down next to me and she took my hand in one of hers and she patted my head with the other. She had a sad expression but she had a warm gaze.

"Why?" Why are you trying to cheer me up? She smiled sadly at me.

"It's because I was with you ever since you were born." I widened my eyes as she took me in a hug.

"I was always watching over you, I was always by your side. I could only support you in silence as you took the responsibility for something she shouldn't have in the first place." When she placed her forehead against mine, several memories flashed before my eyes.

I saw a transparent Joan watching over me as I was a baby. When I grew up in an orphanage until the day a member of the Church found me.

The day when I met Sa-chan, the days after when I would met everyone and even during the Treaty, she was always by my side. Watching over me like a mother would do to her child.

"No matter how much you felt lonely, having to bear the burden of my spirit... no, of my soul. You were always smiling, trying to tell yourself that everything would be alright."

"But Sa-chan... and everyone..." I clenched my fist but she shook her head.

"You have to remember that it was an illusion." I widened my eyes as she said that. I completely forgot about that but...

"You always hated how you were compared to me as if your existence didn't have any value in itself. But what you fear the most, it's to be forgotten and left alone by your loved ones." I stayed silent as she talked.

When I saw those expressions on their faces, I was really scared. Being considered as a stranger by them and how they left me alone behind, my heart hurt so much I thought I was dying.

"Jeanne, have faith in your friends. If you listen well, you could hear him." A little absent-minded and confused, I didn't hear what she was talking about until a whisper was heard.

"-anne... Open your eyes! JEANNE!" This whisper grew louder and louder until it became a scream. And that voice!

"Sa-chan! It's Sa-chan!" He's calling for me but from where?!

"Right now, he is calling you from outside. Jeanne, have faith in your friends... no, in your loved ones. Tell me, what is your wish, Jeanne?"

When she asked me that, I was thinking of everyone.

Griselda-san was someone I could consider as a big sister even if she acted like a mother. Dulio was someone I rarely saw in my childhood but he would often take me out eating something when he came back at the Vatican, he would take care of me like a big brother.

Iri-chan was always cheerful and enthusiastic. She was our mood maker, always brings a good atmosphere to the group. She would make us laugh and smile.

Xe-chan was always a girl of few words. She was blunt and forward, she is always honest with her feelings just like how she confessed nonchalantly her desires to have Sa-chan's children to him during the Treaty. But, she is above of all protective of us.

A-chan had a similar past to mine so I could understand her a bit. She didn't know anything about the world, she was like a little sister I needed to protect. I'm sure that everyone thought the same thing about her.

Those three girls gained an important place in my heart, they were like family to me.

And finally, Sa-chan. It was thanks to him that I was able to meet the girls, that I could have what I consider a family. Ever since we were children, he was always calm and above all kind and caring toward us.

The only moment I ever saw him lose his composure was during the Vampire accident.

Sa-chan was the first person I could really talk about myself, I don't remember why but I'm happy I did it. When he said that 'I' was one of his best friends. I was overjoyed that he accepted me for who 'I' am.

He became my first friend and after staying by his side all these years. I saw how much he would care of us, of his gentleness and his warmness. I couldn't help but want to follow him, to stay by his side.

He has become someone irreplaceable for me. I understood that when I saw how injured he was after the Vampires case. I can't imagine a life without him... without everyone...

"I wish... to be with everyone. I want to live with everyone. Griselda-san, Dulio, Iri-chan, Xe-chan, A-chan, and Sa-chan! I want to be with everyone!" Joan smiled at my declaration.

"Then it is time for you to wake up." Joan's body started to shine before transforming itself in a small ball of light floating in front of me.

"Now, I shall fight together with you. My power, my soul. I'll give it to you, Jeanne." The ball of light slowly approached me as I placed my hands around it.

Then it entered my body as I put my hands over my heart.

[Have faith in them, Jeanne. As their genuine feelings are sincerely not an illusion. And know that no matter how much you hate me, I will always love you, Jeanne.]

I could feel the power flowing inside me as Joan is giving me her strength. But I could also feel her warmth. She always looked after me even when I hated her for the burden she gave me.

She didn't hate me for it. No... I don't deserve her love and kindness...

But while I think about it, it's also thanks to her that I've been able to meet Sa-chan and the others. She gave me my greatest treasure.

So... Thank you... Joan…

"Jeanne." I looked behind me to see Griselda-san, Dulio, Iri-chan, Xe-chan, A-chan and Sa-chan smiling at me.

Sa-chan approached me and he held out his hand to me.

"Let's go together, Jeanne."

"Yeah." The moment I touched his hand, my body shined and I woke up.

* * *

\- A few minutes before -

Sakuya POV

As I ran across the city in direction of the holy aura, I saw a holy beam coming out from the ground near a white house who had its entrance open.

"So it's this one!" I summoned Clarent and went inside.

When I entered, I saw the stairs to an underground corridor. Running across it, I saw fours doors opened, I peeked in to see corpses, it must be the mysteriously disappeared inhabitants. I also saw that someone threw up, it must be Jeanne.

"You monster!" As I heard Jeanne's scream, I ran as I coated myself with 'Holy Lightning' and boosted myself with Strengthening Magic.

But once I reached the end of the corridor, I saw an evil magician with Jeanne, restrained by tentacles.

"First Folio." As he cast a spell, Jeanne's eyes lost their lights and she just stared in front of her.

"You!" I dashed and slashed him with Clarent, aiming at his head but at the last moment, he moved away.

"Who dares interrupt my fun?!" As he tried to identify me, I charged at him. This time, I hit him and his arm was flying in the air.

"GAAAH!" Infusing holy energy in my fist, I punched him making him fly away against a wall.

Then I went toward Jeanne and cut the tentacles only for them to regenerate. Looking at the tentacles, they were regenerating themselves at a low speed.

"Tch." This time, using 'Holy Lightning' I cut those tentacles and I took Jeanne from them before they could fully regenerate themselves.

"Jeanne, are you okay?! Jeanne!" I called to her but she didn't respond.

"It's futile. Right now, she is experiencing her worst fear." I turned back to see the magician smirking.

"She can't hear you, she is stuck in an illusion that shows her greatest fear. It won't be so long until her mind breaks. Hahaha!" As he started to laugh, Jeanne who was in my arm started to cry.

"Sa-chan... Don't leave me alone..."

"Jeanne! I'm right here! I won't let you be alone! Jeanne!" No matter how much I screamed, she didn't hear me.

"HAHAHA! That face of yours is sublime! I wonder, is that love that makes you despair like that?! Then I wonder what will happen if I tortu-" Before he could finish his sentence, several swords sprouted from the ground piercing him as he was laughing.

"GAAAAH!" He screamed in pain. He glared at me then he quickly opens his book before a magical circle appeared under him.

"It's a shame that I won't be able to see her despair more but you leave me no choice, I shall destroy you with all my strength." He started to chant a spell as his book started to glow with a purple light.

"You think I will let you!" I shooting swords at him but he used tentacles to protect himself.

I can't use my full power or I could destroy a part of the town and I have to protect Jeanne.

Tentacles started to surround the magician as he laughed like a mad man.

"Yes! Now it's time for destruction, death, and despair!" The tentacles completely covered him and he began to shine with violet light.

His silhouette began to change as his body became more grotesque but at the same time, Jeanne began to shine with a golden light. Just what happened... Maybe...

"Jeanne! If you hear me, open your eyes! JEANNE!" For the first time, she reacted to my call.

"HAHAHAHA! I feel the power flowing in me!" The magician looked now like a purple-skinned giant with a body composed of tentacles.

"Balance Break!"

[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]

"Holy Lightning! Go!" My swords flew at him at high speed. He pierced different parts of his body but they were regenerating faster than before.

"O divine spear, run my enemy through! Holy Lance!" Several magic circles appeared in front of me before firing multiples holy lances at him.

"Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! No matter how much you will try to kill me, I will regenerate endlessly! I'M IMMORTAL!" But then, I felt Jeanne move in my arm. When I looked at her, she finally opened her eyes.

"Jeanne!" "Impossible! Nobody can escape First Folio alive!"

The golden light disappeared from Jeanne who started to stand up.

"Jeanne, are you okay?" She nodded me with a smile. She looked at peace.

"Don't worry, Sa-chan. I'm fine now." As she said that, a holy aura enveloped her.

"I have to give you my thanks, magician. Thanks to you, I have overcome my fear!"

"You! That face, full of hope... Disgusting! You can die right here! Right now!" He launched several tentacles at Jeanne who, in a flash of light, destroyed them all.

"What?!" The tentacles didn't regenerate. I looked at Jeanne who had in her hand a spear. From its aura, it was a Holy Spear.

"You said that those tentacles and monsters were 'Curse'. So I will exorcize them with this Holy Spear." She said as she took a stance with her spear.

"Inheriting the soul of Joan of Arc and her Holy Spear Marte. I, the Holy Maiden, shall judge you for your sins. Now, it's time for judgment!" She exclaimed as the tip of her spear started to shine with light. The tentacles in the room started to disintegrate against that light.

"You bitch!" He started to charge at Jeanne but...

"AAAHH!" Four of my swords pierced his legs. I started to chant for one of my spells.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into his midsection and hold him in place, making him unable to move. He was struggling as he cursed us. I looked at Jeanne who nodded back.

"Divine judgment for an evil soul... Sacred Penance!" As she brandished her spear, she released a large burst of light in the shape of a cross.

"AAAHH! I won't die alone, you shall die with me!"As he faced the light, he started to disintegrate himself but he quickly chanted a spell.

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn" But he was soon completely disintegrated, leaving only his book behind. The light quiets down and Jeanne let a sigh out.

"May the victims found eternal peace. Amen." Her holy aura fades out as she prayed for the dead.

"Jeanne, are you okay? His illusion..." I didn't need to finish as she nodded at me with a smile. She looked... peaceful.

"I'm fine. I did face my own fear but I was helped by... someone important." She said as she put her hand over her chest.

"I see..." I looked at the book left behind. When I approached and tried to touch it, it started to shine before disappearing.

"What?! Where did it go?!" Then an earthquake happened.

"Just what is happening?!" "Let's go outside!" I said as we ran outside of the house before jumping to the roof. I looked around to see a giant purple magic circle in the direction of a mountain nearby.

From it emerged an aquatic giant monster, if I have one thing to compare it too, It would be Chtullu. It was approximately as tall as 2 buildings.

"Just what is that?!"

"Probably his last spell before he died..." I answered Jeanne's question as I saw that the monster started to come toward us. He was quite slow so there is still some time until he arrives.

"Jeanne, do you think you can use your spear again?" She nodded at me.

"Alright, we're gonna destroy it." "EEEHHHH!" She yelled as I ran to the town's outskirt with her following me.

"It will be simple. We will use all our strength in a blast to destroy him. I will use all my power while I want you to support me with your purifying light." She nodded at me as she summoned her spear while I summoned Clarent.

* * *

Jeanne POV

"Clarent, this time I need your full strength. Release the seals." Sa-chan said to his sword which started to shine intensely while several magic circles appeared on the blade. Then just like that time during the Treaty, a female voice could be heard from Clarent.

_[Until that day when you picked me, I have become so filthy ugly._

_Oh, so sad. I would have give up and I will be the death of the dead.]_

Clarent started to shine so brightly like it was made of light.

_[Even if you were to embrace me, the heat will never go on again._

_But it didn't happen, despite the seal, you kept me by your side.]_

One by one, the seals on the blade started to disappear.

_[Take my true self from my sealed state, to the glow of a dazzling star._

_I want to touch the world with you as the sword of the Chosen King.]_

When the last seal disappeared, Clarent's started to shine even brighter than before blinding me.

* * *

When I opened my eyes when the light quieted down, Clarent's appearance changed.

It was now a pure white sword and it is still adorned with splendid decorations but there was also a floral pattern of the fully blooming lily on the blade.

That sword was just beautiful I couldn't help myself but to stare at it. So this is the true form of Clarent.

"Let's do it, Clarent. Balance Break!"

[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]

As his swords appeared behind him, Sa-chan raised his sword above his head toward the sky and his Balance Break started to float next to Clarent.

"Now, become one." At his command, his Balance Break merged with Clarent making its holy aura so stronger than Durandal's when Xenovia unleashed it all.

"Aaaahh..." Sa-chan started to pour all of his magic energy to Clarent as it was now coated with white lightning.

"Clarent, we're going at full power." Then Clarent's stocked magical power started to increase again. Two times... no, three, four, Five times. Its magical power became five times stronger than before.

"Jeanne..." He looked at me to which I nodded.

"Holy Spear Marte, give us your power to purify evil!" Joan's Holy Spear, Marte, that she used to fight when she was alive began to shine brightly. I could feel the warmth coming from this light. Joan, give me your strength.

"Advent Eternal!" I transferred the purifying light to Clarent making the white lightning shine brighter then I summoned Excalibur Blessing to enhance its exorcism effect.

Now, Clarent was as bright as a sun in this night. The town was illuminated by that sword which was shining like a star during the night.

"This is a fight to save this town." He took a step forward.

"It's time for judgment." At the same time the giant monster roared, Sa-chan attacked.

"**CLARENT!"** The light appeared, illuminating the surrounding from the darkness of the night.

Sa-chan unleashed a gigantic white lightning wave of destruction. This one was easily the strongest and the biggest I ever saw him doing.

While continuing his course, it destroyed everything in his path until it hit the gigantic octopus-like monster.

It swallowed fully the beast who started to be disintegrated until nothing remained of it. There wasn't a single trace of its existence. Even a part of the mountain was destroyed...

When Sa-chan's attack died down, we could only see the scorched land and that the entire mountain vanished.

"We did it."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" I looked at him to see his face a little white.

"I just hope I didn't eradicate a town or something..." Ah... Oh my god...

* * *

Sakuya POV

After that, we buried all the corpses in the corridor in the graveyard next to the church. The missing members of the church were all among them.

After we prayed to them, we asked Griselda to check around the mountain which after a moment, crumbled down because of the giant hole I created.

After resting in the church, we took a train to go back to the Vatican the next morning.

"Jeanne." I called her out as she was watching outside.

"What?"

"What did you see in that illusion?" I asked her, maybe it was insensitive but I needed to know what was her worst fear. She was looking down, looking pensive.

"Well, to make it simple. I was revered as 'Joan' by every member of the Vatican including you and the girls, Griselda-san and Dulio. But I wasn't your friend, I was just a stranger to you all and then you all went away, leaving me alone." So that's why she said that back then.

I then held her hand with mine making her look at me.

"Don't worry, Jeanne. I will never leave you alone and I'm sure the girls think the same too. We will always be together.." She smiled at me as she looked down.

"Sakuya..." It surprised me, she always called me 'Sa-chan'.

"What do you think of me?" She then looked back at me with several emotions in her eyes. I could see nervousness, expectation, and hope? Her face was a little red… Don't tell me... Okay, I think it's my turn to do it.

I closed my eyes before taking a breath before looking at her in her eyes.

"Jeanne. To me, you are one of my most cherished persons in this world. Even though you are childish, your cheerfulness was something I always loved, it always put a smile on me. I always watched you when you would always make sure Xenovia, Irina and Asia were alright and how you would watch over them. That protective and caring side of yours, I always loved it."

The more I talked, the more Jeanne started to blush.

"My life with you until now is something that is very dear to me. I'm not that good with romance but now, I know what I'm feeling. This is why Jeanne. I can proudly say that I love you."

Jeanne's face was as red as Rias's hair color. She averted her gaze away but she had a wide smile.

"Sa-chan..." She mumbled.

"What is it, Jeanne?"

"I'm happy you think of me that way but..." She pointed behind me, I turned myself to see every passenger watching us smiling.

"Ah..."

"Attaboy!" "We have a man right here!" "I wish I were confessed like that." Then they began to applaud us, some congratulated us and some were whistling.

While it was embarrassing, I have no regrets.

For the rest of the trip, Jeanne was holding tenderly my hand with a smile. Yeah, I have no regrets.

Wait... How am I gonna tell that to Xenovia and Asia?

* * *

? POV

"That aura... So that little girl has finally chosen her king... I can't wait to meet him, my emperor."

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 18th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**535 followers, 414 favorites and 200 reviews. I'm so happy to have so many people following this fanfiction and taking interest in it.**

**Everyday when I look at the notification on my phone that someone followed and favored my fic, I couldn't help but smile. I often got weird looks from my friends in school.**

**I don't know how many times I wrote it in this fic but again, thank you very much.**

**As for the fight, before you ask why Sakuya didn't fight will all his strength.**

**They were in underground and in the city, he also had to protect Jeanne who was under an illusion.**

**If he uses too much strength, you could say that he will destroy a part of the town with the magician so he had to hold back. There were too many risks.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Blaze2121: You thought it was Jeanne who will confess but it was I, Sakuya! By the words of God, harem are allowed. Amen. Yeah, in a few chapter Loki will appear. Our first fight with a God.**

**A human lover, within the many proposed, there were Le Fay and Lavinia. About Suzaku Himejima, I don't know. She had already announced her intention to marry Tobio in Slash/Dog which was years before DxD. **

**Our legal loli dragon is giving snakes to the Old Faction while craving for some sweets right now. 'I shall have my silence back...and I want my puddings right now...'**

**Yeah, I can't just skip until Sakuya's group meet again with Rias's group in canon so I have to put something that can serve to character development or training. **

**I had an idea about that, a show with Sakuya as the hero and Gabriel as a sort of heroine/goddess. The show will be quite famous and Serafall will take it as a confrontation against her own show.**

**I had planned something for Sakuya's Sacred Gear but Juggernaut Drive, I don't know. Thank you for your support and no problems for the questions.**

**Gwong981: Yeah, they will get their missing members when we're not with them. I already got a Knight for them, I hesitating between two persons for the Bishop and the rook if I take Rossweiss from them, I got a replacement for her.**

**Wait until Sakuya use the [Eternal Sakuya Fever] that Vasco will teach him.**

**Sonic: Thank you.**

**Guest: Yasaka, should we have the mythical Milf with us and if it's yes, I have to take Sakuya to Kyoto then for her rescue. Maybe.**

**Exodus12345: No, he's not. Griselda took off his seals and restraints during the meeting when she gave him the mission's details but the circumstance made him hold back a lot. **

**Loserboy582: Thank you.**

**Lordcarroty: He loves seeing them despair as he toys and tortures them. The Ultimate Despair was just a reference to her.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you like always.**

**Mirator Figmentum Scriptor: Sorry, fixed it. In french, 'primordial' means essential and I forgot to translate it correctly. I thought it had the same meaning in English.**

**Pattou59: Then here another chapter.**

**Dominus1389: They will be in the Brave Saint. Sakuya being Gabriel's Joker, you will see it quite soon. But in canon, only the Seraphs could have their own decks. Sakuya won't have his own.**

**The Rupture: Thank you, I'll try my best.**

**Thranduil Arryn: Thank you. It's my first time writing a fanfiction and a harem one so I didn't really had an opinion about it so thank you. Both Le Fay and Lavinia, I'll see about it. Lavinia gives off an older sister impression, a certain self-proclaimed big sister could take offense on her.**

**Le Fay, I need to think for more materials for her other than her overprotective brother.**

**Robocoaster: I had already planned this with his swords. Since they are twins blades with opposite elements, it will be funny. As for the Longinus matter, let's say I had something in mind but I'm still hesitating. There will be two souls that would be willing to fuse with his Sacred Gear (maybe).**

**Yeah, it could help. With Arthur, it won't be a battle to the death (until Sakuya put his hands on Le Fay).**

**And thank you for your comment on Sakuya staying as a human or not. Sakuya's evolution won't really change but his potential will become even higher than when he was a human.**

**Honestly, I don't have any reasons why Sakuya would want to stay as a human. **

**Thank you for the review.**


	19. I'll make you mine

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 18 –_ _I'll make you mine_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_This is why Jeanne. I can proudly say that I love you."_

"_That aura... So she has finally chosen her king... I can't wait to see him, my emperor."_

* * *

After our return at the Vatican, two things happened. One good and one bad.

The good one was that Xenovia and Asia weren't that surprised.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

"Xe-chan! A-chan! I did it!" Jeanne yelled as she hugged the two girls.

"Congratulation, Jeanne-onee-chan." "So, how did you confess?"

"I didn't, he did." She pointed at me at Xenovia's question. Just wait a sec...

"Don't tell me you already knew about..." The two of them nodded making me fall on my knees.

"Since when?"

"It was a little after the Treaty in the plane when we returned to the Vatican. Jeanne talked to us about it. She asked us to keep it secret until she confesses to you." Xenovia explained to me while Asia nodded next to her.

"Am I that dense..." The three of them nodded and I could only keep my head down.

* * *

_\- End Flashback -_

The bad one. Griselda was quite mad at us.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

"Why every time we send you on a mission, there is always massive destruction as a result. This time, you broke your record." She showed us a picture of the mountain I destroyed yesterday.

"Because we always give our best. Haha..." Jeanne said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

I could only avert my gaze.

"Your best... So your best is to destroy everything around you..." She approached us before hitting us on our head. Then, she let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It is fortunate that there wasn't a trace of civilization around that mountain and in the path of Sakuya's attack. But as a punishment, you won't be paid for this mission." She said shocking us.

"Not... paid..." "How cruel..." Jeanne falls on her knees while I felt something piercing my body.

"Don't think that the only punishment, the other one is behind you." We looked back to see Vasco grinning as he flexed his muscles.

"I just needed a partner to spar with. Writing reports for several days took a toll on my body." As we looked to a grinning Vasco and a smiling Griselda. For the first time in my life, I really prayed to God.

"O God, save this lost little lamb..." And this is how we finished as Vasco's punching bags and how we didn't get paid for our efforts.

* * *

_\- End Flashback -_

After being punished by the old man, we were healed by Asia.

"Where is Irina?" I didn't see her since we came back.

"She returned to England. It seems that the Angels decided to recreate Excalibur so Irina went to take one of the Fragments back to the Vatican."

"What about the two others Fragments? I have Blessing, you Destruction, Iri-chan Mimic. If she went to England to take back another fragment, what about the other two?" Jeanne asked as Xenovia explained to us.

"It seems that someone from the Orthodox Church will come to give us the two other Fragments."

I know nobody from the Orthodox Church, I wonder who is it.

Well, it was already night so I decided to take a rest for today. Being Vasco's punching bag was quite severe for my body.

I left the girls as I went back to my room.

* * *

That night, I found myself in Clarent's world. When I heard some steps behind me, I turned myself only to be hit by a human cannonball making me fall on the ground.

"Ouch... you're really excited today, Clarent." I patted her head making her giggle.

"Of course I am, Sakuya-sama. It feels so nice now that I released the seals!"

"I see." Then she raised herself, now she is sitting on me while I was lying on the ground.

"Oh yeah, Sakuya-sama. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You see when I released the seal. I could feel my sister." What? Sister?

"You have a sister?" She nodded at me with a smile.

"Yeah, her name is Florent. Hey, Sakuya-sama. Can we meet her?" She said as she pushed my chest.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She was near the town where we fought the giant octopus." So Simeri Crichi, huh...

"I'll ask if I can take a day off tomorrow." I said making her beam of joy.

"Yeah! Thank you, Sakuya-sama." Then my body started to shine.

"Looks like time's over, I'll see you next time, Clarent." She hummed at me with a smile.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I went to Griselda's office and asked her if I could have a day off today.

While she raised her eyebrows at me, she accepted to which I was thankful. There was nothing for me to do today as the geezers were too busy to train us. Griselda needed to escort the person coming from the Orthodox Church. The girls went out today. I wonder where...

After a six-hour train ride, I'm finally back to Simeri Crichi. I could see the mountain I had destroyed on the horizon. I couldn't help myself but to be a little proud of my achievement.

Hiding myself from the inhabitants, I summoned Clarent.

"Clarent, can you tell me where is your sister?"

[Of course, turn to the right of ... 30 degrees?]

"Like this?" I turned myself only to face a wall.

[Yes, now go straight until I tell you we are near.] Obeying her instructions, I jumped to the roof then ran with 'Holy Lightning' across the city in the direction she said. There was a forest and another mountain.

[Continue straight down to 5 kilometers.]

[Continue straight down to 4 kilometers.]

"Are you a GPS or something?"

[No, I'm something better. Sakuya-sama's sword.]

"Well, that's true."

[Stop!] I stopped short at her scream. We were just next to the mountain.

[Sakuya-sama, turn yourself at your left. I sense her in that direction and she is very close to us.]

At my left, there was a little tunnel in the mountain. Pouring Holy energy in Clarent making it shine, I went inside.

After walking for a while, I could see light in the end. When I got out of the tunnel, I was in a cave in the mountain. The top of the mountain was open so the cave was illuminated by the sun.

There is greenery with flowers blooming everywhere and in the center of this cave, there was a lake.

When I approached the lake, I could see something in its center. It was a sword embed in a stone.

"Clarent, is it?"

[Yes, Sakuya-sama. It is Florent, my twin sister.]

I then took off my clothes, leaving me with just my underpants. The lake seemed to be deep enough and there was no life in this cave. I stored Clarent back in my inventory and started swim to the rock.

Once I was on the rock and saw the sword up-close. It looked similar to Clarent. It was a black sword and it is adorned with splendid decorations but there was also a floral pattern of a fully blooming black lily on the blade.

I was about to take the sword, but at the moment I touched it. I blacked out.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a familiar meadow.

"Sakuya-sama." By my side was Clarent who looked behind me.

I turned back to see a carbon copy of Clarent with minor differences. She had pale skin, yellow eyes, and pale blond hair. She also didn't have Clarent's ahoge.

She wore a black dress with white motifs on it. She had black arm-wraps and black thighs.

"It has been a while, little girl." She said as she looked at Clarent with a smirk.

"Florent! Don't call me little girl, we're twins!"

"It is no matter, you will always be a little girl for me. So this is your king, huh..." She started to inspect me.

"Yes, he's my precious king I have chosen." Clarent said as she hugged me.

"How interesting... Can you tell me more about him?"

"He's strong and kind. I love how he would wield me tenderly as he kills all of his enemies. His magical energy is so potent that when he impregnated me with his, I felt so full and warm inside me." She said as she blushed.

"Oh... I'm quite interested. Hey..." She looked at me as she held her hand.

"What is your name?" I shake her hand in return.

"It's Sakuya." She hummed as she nodded.

"I see... Can you pour your magic into me, I want to see what she felt." I looked toward Clarent who looked jealous.

"Sakuya-sama, if you do it to Florent. Then do it with me too." She said as she took my other hand.

The two girls started to stare at each other. Clarent, pouting while Florent was amused at her.

"Then let's go." I started to pour my magic into them. Clarent started to blush while her twin looked surprised.

"It feels... so good..." "I see... she didn't lie about that..." As I looked at them twitching, I suddenly had a good idea. I started to pour all of my magic into them.

"Ah... Sakuya-sama. If you do it suddenly, I..." "So overwhelming and so dominating..." After a few minutes, the two were panting on their knees with red faces.

"Ha... So, you learned how impressive Sakuya-sama is...Ha..." Clarent said with a smug look.

"Yes, indeed. No wonder you chose him. Hey, Sakuya. Why won't you make me yours?" She said as she looked at me but she got tackled by Clarent.

"No! I alone am good enough for Sakuya-sama!" Okay, I'm confused.

"Then Clarent, why did we come here? It wasn't to take her with us?" She shook her head then looked straight at my eyes.

"I just wanted to boast myself of having a magnificent King like Sakuya-sama in front of her."

"How childish..." "I'm not!" Clarent tried to hit her but Florent held her back at arms length. The scene looked cute. Florent let out a sigh before taking Clarent in her arms surprising her.

"Clarent, my sister. I'm sad that you don't want to fight together with me."

"No, it's no-" "Because Clarent, I want to be together with you, fighting together with you. Is that too much to ask?" She asked her with a sad look to which Clarent looked down before standing up.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked Florent who nodded with a smile.

"Okay, let's fight together!" Clarent started to make a crown of flower while humming.

"She's too gullible..." Florent said as she let out a sigh while looking away. Then she looked at me with a smile.

"Well, I didn't really lie. So, what do you say?" I smiled at her as I took her hand.

"Of course, it was with this intention that I came here. I'll make you mine."

"I see... Then can you kneel for a second." I did what she said but suddenly she kissed my cheek.

"KYAAHH!" Clarent screamed while I was surprised.

"I will be in your care from now on, my emperor." She smiled at me just before I got assaulted by a white missile.

"It's not fair! Me too!" My other cheek was also kissed by Clarent.

My body started to glow as the two sisters started to bicker again. Smiling, I closed my eyes for a moment then when I opened them, I found myself standing with Florent out of the rock in my hand.

The sword started to shine with a dark glow.

[Let's show the world the definition of domination together, my emperor.]

Smiling, I stored Florent in my inventory before going back to the Vatican.

… Ah … I forgot to ask her about her abilities... Well, I can ask her later...

* * *

When I came back to the Vatican, I learned that Xenovia just got her motorcycle license.

"So this is why you weren't here this morning?"

"Yeah, today was my exam." She answered smugly as she showed me her license.

"We went with her to watch, Xe-chan was amazing."

"Yes, Xenovia-san was amazing. Maybe I should-" """NO!""" We tried to stop Asia, she's quite clumsy so we're scared what would happen if she drives one.

"But I didn't think that Xe-chan could have her license. I mean she looks like an idiot."

"Hey, even if she looks like an idiot. She's quite studious, you know."

"I'm sorry for looking idiotic."

"No, Xenovia-san doesn't look idiotic at all." As we watched Asia trying to comfort Xenovia, we laughed.

* * *

The next day, Griselda called me to her office. The girls followed me since they were curious and when we entered the office. Griselda welcomed us with Michael by her side.

"Sister Griselda, Michael-sama." We greeted them as they nodded back.

"Is it for a mission?" Michael-sama nodded at me.

"Yes, I was invited by the Satans to a reception in the Underworld. I would like you, Sakuya, to be my escort for today." When he asked, I bowed in front of him.

"It will be an honor, Michael-sama." He nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, we will go in a few minutes. I have something to finish in Heaven, I'll come back later." With that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"I wonder what it looks like, the Underworld?" Jeanne asked out loud.

"Red ground and geyser of lava?" Asia wasn't really sure of her answer.

"I heard that the Devils liked to dance the samba near the lava for the Satans." Xenovia commented. Why samba?

"No, the Underworld is quite similar to the Earth. The sole difference being the sky which is purple." Griselda explained to us.

"Oh yeah, Sakuya. Before you go, I have something important to tell you." Xenovia said to me. Last time she said that she confessed in front of everyone during the Treaty.

"What is it?"

"Sister Griselda told me it was too soon for us to have a child so I thought we could train together with this." She took out something from her pocket. It was condoms.

Griselda shook her head at Xenovia, Jeanne blushed when she saw them and Asia didn't react.

"Asia, Jeanne. Here, you can use them too if you want." She gave some of her condoms to the girls.

"Thank you?" "Ah..." Asia looked at her condom in curiosity while Jeanne was overheating.

"Jeanne-onee-chan, how do we use this?" When Asia asked Jeanne, she froze for a moment before looking in my direction. In any case, I won't be the one to give the talk to Asia.

"Xenovia, go explain this to Asia in your room." While she was confused, she took Asia with her.

"I wonder where did I mess up Xenovia's education." Griselda murmured under her breath. My condolence.

Then Michael returned within the office and then looked at me.

"Are you ready, Sakuya?" "Yes." As I went by his side, he teleported us to the Underworld.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the sight of Azazel, a gorilla who I think is the father of Akeno and the four Satans.

What I didn't expect was to see again the one who transformed Ise into a Super Pervert, Odin and a silver-haired girl wearing a suit crying on the ground. It was Rossweisse.

"I am very sorry for making you wait. Lord Odin, I am glad to see you in good health." Michael said as he greeted the other representatives.

I approached the person crying on the ground and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright?" "Eh?" She looked up with her wet aqua-colored eyes when I called her. I then smiled at her and gave her my handkerchief.

"Here, you should wipe your tears."

"Ah... Th-Thank you very much." She said as she took my handkerchief.

"Do you need help to stand up?" I held my hand to which she took.

"Thank you very much for helping me."

"It's nothing. You looked like you had troubles. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sakuya Hyoudou, Michael-sama's escort for today."

"I am Rossweisse, Odin-sama's escort." As we introduced ourselves, we shook our hands.

"Sa-tan!" I got hugged by a pink magician girl.

"Levia-tan. How are you today?" I said as I picked her up like a child by her armpits shocking some Devils as they started to whisper.

"Who is he?" "Why is Leviathan-sama acting so familiar with him?" "Satan?!" "Im so jealous!" "He looks strong, I want to fight him."

Well, I ignored them as Serafall was talking to me.

"You see, I wanted to give a present to So-tan but I don't know what to give her."

"What about a magical girl's outfit like yours but in a different color. That way, you two can be a unit together." At my proposition, Serafall's eyes started to shine.

"It's a great idea, Sa-tan! I should give it to her tonight. You're so smart like my So-tan. Ah! Did yo-" As Serafall was talking to me, I felt someone glaring at me from behind. I turned myself while carrying Serafall to look behind me to see every Devils in the room looking at me.

Searching for the one who was glaring me, I saw it was Sona Sitri.

"Is there something wrong, Sa-tan?"

"Yes, Levia-tan! We've got another problem!" She made a fake gasp.

"What is it, Sa-tan?" I posed Serafall on the ground and then turned her to make her face the Devils.

"Look over there! So-tan looks jealous that you are spending time with me instead of her." Every Devils looked at her as she was twitching.

"What should I do, Sa-tan?"

"It's simple, show her that you love her." Nodding, she ran to her sister screaming her name.

"Is it fine, Hyoudou-san? To act like that with a Satan?" Rossweisse asked me while I shook my head.

"Leviathan-sama is pretty much an exception."

"Then what about me?" Behind us was Sirzechs who approached with Grayfia and a little red-haired boy.

"Do you want me to treat you as a future brother-in-law or as a Satan, Lucifer-sama?" I said as I bowed to them as Sirzechs laughed.

"Then you should already know the answer. Ah, Sakuya-kun. Here is my son, Millicas." He introduced his son who approached us before bowing his head at me. He's a cute young boy with short crimson red hair and red eyes.

"My name is Millicas Gremory, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Millicas."

"My name is Sakuya Hyoudou, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Millicas. You can call me onii-san if you want." I said as I patted his head. He looked embarrassed by the gesture but he didn't seem like to hate it.

"Sakuya-kun, I wanted to ask you for your help with something."

"Yes, if I can help." Sirzechs smiled and whispered to me about what he wanted me to help him about.

"I'll do it." It sounded fun and I'm quite interested.

"Thank you, Sakuya-kun. I will come for you the day itself." We nodded at each other before he went back to the other representatives with his family.

"You have quite a good relationship with the Satans, Hyoudou-san." Rossweisse was awed but I shook my head.

"Only with Leviathan-sama and Lucifer-sama. I never met the two other Satans. What about you, Rossweisse-san? How is your job as Odin-sama's escort?" Then she started to become depressed.

"Being Odin-sama's escort isn't that easy. I'm basically used as a maid by Odin-sama, I have to take care of him during his trips which mostly visit to some 'Oppai Club', I have to support Odin-sama with his daily life. Now, I'm known as Odin's 'Servant Girl' back home."

"You have it hard." I patted her shoulder but she shook her head.

"But that's not all, the worst thing is that I'm not paid enough for all my troubles." I patted her shoulder.

"I understand what you feel. As an exorcist, our salaries aren't that great and they often reduce our pay. The world is cruel sometimes."

"You are the same as me..." She grabbed my hands with her as she looked at me with understanding in her eyes.

We started to compare our salaries and methods to save money. We, poor people, must help each other.

"Hyoudou-kun." Hearing someone calling me, I turned to see Kiba, Akeno and Gasper.

"Oh, hello. It's been a long time."

"It has been only 3 weeks, Sakuya-san." Gasper told me as I chuckled at him.

"Yeah, that's right. Ah, this is Rossweisse. Odin-sama's escort. Rossweisse-san, they are members of Rias Gremory's peerage, the younger sister of Lucifer-sama." I introduced them to each other.

They bowed at each other but I noticed that three persons weren't present.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Where are Ise, Rias-san and Toujou-san?"

"We don't know, they must have gone somewhere." Thinking where they could have gone, I looked outside to see a red blast coming out from the forest. Don't tell me...

"Sirzechs-sama, Michael-sama." I called them as I went to them, confusing Rossweisse and the Devils.

"Sakuya-kun, did you feel it?"

"Yes and Rias-san, Ise and Toujou-san are not present, we don't know where they are so maybe it was them. Permission to go check." Sirzechs's eyes narrowed when I mentioned Rias and the others before nodding. Michael nodded to signaling me to go.

"I'm sorry but I have to go check something." I said to Rossweisse and the others as I jumped through the window and went in the forest.

* * *

Ise POV

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I've seen that red blast! Hyoudou Issei! An entire mountain far away from here completely vanished just now! Also, the barrier covering this area has been blown off as well!"

Tannin-ossan said that from the sky above. A mountain!? An entire mountain vanished!? I didn't even fire it with, particularly doubled power!?

[It's the type of attack that fires the collected power from your whole aura through your hands. Since the amount you can store is still little, you can't fire it consecutively, though.]

"Fuhahahahaha! You attained it at last! I see I see! It's a surge of great power! That's the condition of a good aura!"

Ossan also had a big laugh from above. Thank you, it really is thanks to training with Ossan as expected!

Rather, so the barrier also disappeared. The others outside should also have learned what's going on here with my attack just now.

"Ahahahaha!"

There was someone else laughing. It was Koneko-chan's onee-san—Kuroka!

"Ha! How interesting! Then, I'll also show you a mixed shot of youjutsu and senjutsu!"

Kuroka's hands began to be clad in two different powers each and just like that, she started to shoot two different kinds of surges from both her hands! I received it right in the front!

…I felt the impact of the surge blast, but there was no pain. Smoke rose from armor but—there was no damage. My armor was still solid as usual!

"Is that all?"

Kuroka's expression changed at my lack of damage and she was shocked.

"It didn't work!? No way. I built up a considerable amount of spiritual power!"

I vigorously leaped forward and closed the distance between me and Kuroka instantly!

"Don't get carried away!"

Kuroka began to shoot countless more of the surges from before, but I either plowed through them or flicked them away, and approached right in front of her!

I lunged with my fist but stopped it right in front of Kuroka's nose. The surrounding air trembled from the aftershocks of stopping it, and the surrounding plants shook greatly. In front of Kuroka who was frightened by my fist attack, I spoke.

"Don't make my cute kouhai cry."

"Wha-"

"If you aim at Koneko-chan again, I won't stop my attack next time. You may be a woman and Koneko-chan's onee-san, but you're my enemy!"

When I pulled back my fist, Kuroka immediately sprang back and put some distance between us.

"…You damn brat!"

Kuroka cursed me, but I saw the fear in her eyes. Since the armor, I wore gave off a pressure that wasn't normal. At times like this, the impact and intensity of this full body armor were quite effective.

Bikou laughed loudly when he saw that.

"Hyahaha! This is really interesting! Now there are two dragon bosses! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!"

Twirling his Nyoi-Bo staff around, Bikou showed his intention to continue fighting. This guy also loves fighting just like Vali! Really, why are my enemies only like this? There are much more enjoyable things than fighting. Like being popular with girls? Because our standards of value are different, I just can't understand their thinking!

Then I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"I see. Then try to enjoy yourself if you can." Coming from behind Bikou was Sakuya. What he is doing here? Bikou blocked Sakuya's sword with his staff.

"Whoa, aren't you the Sekiryuutei's brother?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Sakuya's sword started to be coated in white lightning.

"HA!" Sakuya pushed Bikou back before launching a crescent moon-like beam at him. Bikou blocked the beam with his staff but he was pushed back when he was punched from behind by Tannin-ossan.

"GAH!" Bikou was sent back to Sakuya who launched a white lightning wave this time while Ossan spat fire from his mouth.

"Ki-Kintoun!" As he shouted that out, a gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet pushing him out of the way of the two attacks. Ossan's flames overpowered Sakuya's attack who managed to dodge them when he landed near us.

"Sakuya-kun, what are you doing here?" Buchou asked Sakuya who didn't looked away from the terrorists.

"I'm the escort of Michael-sama and we felt Ise's attack just now so I came to check. The reinforcement should come soon." He explained to us.

"Now, I think it's time to punish the kitty and the monkey." Sakuya said as he took a stance while a white aura gushed out of his body.

As we were prepared ourselves to fight, a tear appeared in the space before us! W-What was that!?

Appearing from out of the tear was—a man. A young man wearing a suit. He held in his hand a sword that was releasing a holy aura to the max. W-What's with that sword…Is it a holy sword?

"I have come to take you all back, Bikou, Kuroka."

Wearing glasses, the man said this to Bikou and Kuroka. A comrade!? Give me a break, another member of the [Khaos Brigade] is joining in on the battle! Bikou descended from the sky.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Vali?" The man pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"Because you two were slow, I came to see. Geez, what are you two doing?" The man sighed.

"Everyone, don't get near that guy! The thing he's holding in his hand is really troublesome!" Tannin-ossan shouted that to us.

"The holy king sword Caliburn. Also known as Caliburn. For Caliburn, called the beyond the strongest holy sword, to be with the Hakuryuukou is…" Tannin-ossan gave a bitter laugh.

The beyond strongest holy sword!? So that means he's stronger than Kiba or Sakuya…?

"But, two swords? The one that's in a sheath is also a holy sword, isn't it?" The man pointed at the sheathed sword on his back at Ossan's questions.

"This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the strongest of the seven Excaliburs. Excalibur Ruler."

Excalibur!? The sword that was broken in ancient times and became seven pieces!? Certainly, I had heard that there was one missing, but…Is that really it?

"If this is Excalibur Ruler, you don't mind if I take it from you." Sakuya said as he had his Holy Sword pointing at him.

"That sword... So you are Hyoudou Sakuya. It is nice to meet you, my name is Arthur Pendragon. I'm quite interested in clashing my Caliburn with your Clarent which I can see it have its power back. The Strongest Holy Sword or the Sword who destroyed Excalibur, I am quite excited but I will excuse myself for now. I'm willing to give you Excalibur Ruler but I need it for something." He said with a smile on his face as he looked at Sakuya.

"Don't worry, we will be clashing our swords one day."

"To be talking like that, you're pretty calm, aren't you?" The man nodded at Kuroka's question.

"Yes, the truth is that, outside of Hyoudou Sakuya, I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Sekiryuutei-dono and Hyoudou-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the holy sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them some time as fellow swordsmen—you know?"

What an audacious attitude. I wonder what Kiba would think when he hears of this.

"Now then, let's retreat."

The man then cut the air with the sword called Caliburn and another spatial tear appeared and spread out, one that several people could pass through.

"Goodbye, Hyoudou-dono."

The man left with just those words and the other comrades of Vali also disappeared into the spatial tear.

After that, we were cared for by all the devils who had detected trouble, and the Maou-sponsored party was hurriedly canceled because of the [Khaos Brigade] attack.

"Now that they are gone, we should go back. The others were worried about you all."

"I see. Thank you, Sakuya-kun." He nodded to us then ran in direction of the building.

* * *

Sakuya POV

Once I returned to Michael-sama's side who was with Azazel and Sirzechs, I gave my report.

"In the forest, there were two individuals. Bikou, the monkey youkai, and another youkai, a nekomata but I could feel that she was also a Devil. They were fighting against Rias Gremory, Issei Hyoudou, Koneko Toujou, and a purple dragon."

"I see, so Tannin was with them. But a nekomata who was reincarnated into a Devil..."

"Sakuya-kun, can you describe us that person."

"She had long black hair, hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She wore a black kimono, a yellow obi and she had two tails."

"So it was indeed Kuroka."

"Also, they were rescued by a swordsman who possessed the Holy Sword Caliburn and the last Excalibur's Fragment, Excalibur Ruler."

"I see. Thank you for your report, Sakuya." I nodded to them then I stepped back. I looked back to see Rias's group as they were talking to each other.

"Hey!" I called them out as I walked toward them.

"Sakuya-kun? Aren't you with Michael-sama?"

"No, they are talking about the recent attack and I'm not needed there." I said as I laughed but I heard someone squeal behind me.

I looked back to see a blond girl with drills on her head and dark blue eyes. She looked terrified as she looked at me. She looked like a bird but I think I met her once in the past but where...

"What are you doing here?!" She screamed at me, what did I do?

"Ise, who is the angry bird?" The girl's eyes twitched while Koneko snickered.

"Who are you calling 'angry bird'?!" I blinked at her as she was now angry.

"You."

"How insolent! Who are you to speak like that to Issei-sama?!" Issei-sama...

"Really?" I asked my little brother as I pointed at her to which he nodded.

"I'm his big brother." She blinked for a moment before looking shocked.

"I-Issei-sama's big brother..."

"Ravel, do you know Sakuya?" Ravel... then she is Ravel Phenex? No wonder she looked like a bird.

"Of course I know this person! We met him two years ago and he humiliated Onii-sama!" What?

"He humiliated Riser, is that true Sakuya-kun?" Rias asked me but I don't have a memory of meeting Riser.

"I don't remember meeting that Riser you talk about... He mustn't be someone important enough for me to remember."

"Ravel, can you tell us how you met with Sakuya-kun."

"Well, it was when Onii-sama wanted to show me how to hunt Stray Devils but when we found one. It was quickly killed by that person."

"Then what happened next?"

"Onii-sama got angry and started to yell at him but he was ignored. Onii-sama decided to attack him for his insolence but he was quickly defeated and humiliated." As she told her story, I put my fist on my palm.

"Oh yeah, I remembered now. I think it happened like that."

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

After killing my target in Hungary, I started to go to the closest town. It was soon Asia's birthday and I don't want to miss it.

"Hey, you! How dare you kill that Stray Devil! I planned to show my little sister how to kill one!" I heard someone yelling at me, I looked back to see two blonds. A young man and a little girl with drills on her head. Ignoring them, I started to leave before I felt demonic powers behind me. I saw the man conjecturing a fireball before throwing it at me.

"I don't have time to play with you, I have a birthday party to attend so..." I created my ice sword and poured all my power in it.

"Shut up! It's your fault that I couldn't show off to my little sister!" He started to create a giant fireball but I was quicker.

"Cocytus Zero!" As I slashed in front of me and release all the power stocked in my blade, a white slash was sent flying toward them as it froze everything on its path. He launched his fireball in an attempt to stop it but...

"What?!" My attack from his fireball before freezing his body too. Only his head wasn't frozen.

"I told you I don't have time. I don't want to be late." Using Blade Blacksmith, I created a Holy Sword that came out of the ground in direction of his...

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **I'm not so sorry about that but... Oh, let's forget about him already. I need to buy a present for Asia.

And like that, I left those two blonds behind as the younger girl tried to plunge out the sword from the man.

* * *

_\- End Flashback -_

"And this is how I defeated that Riser you talk about." They all looked at me in shock except Akeno who smiled at me.

"Sakuya! How could you pierce someone's ass with a sword?! Especially a Holy Sword against a Devil!"

"Well, I was in a hurry." I laughed weakly while Ise was reprimanding me.

"I couldn't bear to see Onii-sama sitting on a special cushion because of the pain from his injured backside." She looked like she started to cry.

"I see, so this is why Riser-san looked constipated why he saw Ise-kun for the first time." Kiba commented out loud.

I could only laugh at my action before I got hugged from behind.

"Sa-tan!" It was the pink Satan.

"Is there something wrong, Levia-tan?"

"You see, I wanted to ask you a favor." I blinked before nodding.

"I will be shooting a movie next week and I need your help so can you help me?"

"What is the movie about?" I said as she gets off of me and made a cute pose.

"The movie is about me, Levia-tan, who is the ally of Devils and fights against Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons, and those related to the Church. I will be annihilating all the enemies of Devils at once!"

"So you want me to be the villain in your story..."

"Yeah! As expected of Sa-tan. So can you?" Then She started to use the puppy-eyed dog... I... must... resist... Okay, I couldn't.

"Okay, I'll try to have a day off for the shooting."

"Yeah! I'm counting on you, Sa-tan! Here, I'll give you my phone number and this." She gave me a paper with a magic circle.

"With this magic circle, you will be able to teleport near me. I'll call you when the day before the shooting." She left us as she went away. Well, it's just a shooting for a movie. What could happen worse?

"So you will be appearing in Leviathan-sama's movie?"

"Yeah, seems like it." I answered Ise as I stored Serafall's paper in my inventory.

"Hyoudou Sakuya." I looked behind me to see Sona Sitri approaching us. She stared at me like a hawk with her prey.

"Something wrong, Sitri-san?

"What are your intentions with Onee-sama?" I blinked before laughing a little. So that's why she was watching me. She really cares for her sister, how cute.

"Is there anything fun with my question?" She narrowed her eyes but I shook her head before smiling at her.

"No, I just thought how cute you are, Sitri-san." Rias and her peerage looked at me shocked while Sona was astonished.

"What...? Are you making fun of me?" She asked me with her eyes, twitching but I shook my head.

"No, I'm not, I just thought how cute you were with how protective you were with your sister." I said as I smiled at her. She just looked at me with her mouth open as if she tried to say something but she didn't.

"I won't forget this, Hyoudou Sakuya." She said as she let out a sigh before leaving us.

"Did I say something bad?"

"You have some guts, you know that?" I was quite confused by Rias's statement.

"Ah, so it was here you were." We saw Azazel and Michael approaching us.

"Hey, Sakuya. I know it's sudden but I'm borrowing you from Michael for today." What...

"Rias, to prepare you for your Rating Game against Sona and her peerage. I'll have you guys fight against Sakuya." He said shocking us.

"What? You mean us against Sakuya alone?"

"Yes, did I stutter?"

"No, but-" "Rias, Sakuya is stronger than any of you. There is nothing you can say to refute that. I heard from Tannin how Issei managed to fully access his Balance Breaker by pushing your nipples." He said making her blush as he made a gesture with his hands.

"I don't know how strong he is but I guarantee you that you will have trouble to win against him." He said as he started to tap my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sakuya. We possess a favor to Grigori since they lent us their Artificial Sacred Gears technology for the creation of the Angel version of the Devil Piece so..." He looked sorry but I shook my head.

"It's fine, Michael-sama. I will stay with them for a little time before going back to the Vatican."

"Thank you. Our project is nearly completed so I need to go back to Heaven for the finishing touch. I will see you later." Michael disappeared in a flash of light leaving me with the others.

* * *

Now, we were in some desert place in the Gremory's territory. I was alone and in front of me were Rias's peerage. Watching us from the side was Azazel and Ravel.

"Oh yeah. Sakuya, no matter what, don't hold back. I have prepared Phoenix Tears for everyone." Azazel said as I let out a sigh.

"What he says." I cracked my knuckles as everyone in front of me took a stance.

"Come on." I said as I summoned Clarent in my hand.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 19th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I letting out some stress by writing, I need to clear my mind. I hate finals even if I just need to have the average score.**

**Looking at the results, it was decided that there won't be lemons posted in Hallowed Blade.**

**69 votes. 37 No - 32 Yes. Well, maybe I'll make another story where I'll put them here for the curious.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Dzerx: They will soon. Wait for the future chapters.**

**Guest: I cited those 5 since they were considered as such by Vali. **

**Yeah, Arthur is impressive and he only has Caliburn.**

**Vasco is a monster. Nothing else to say. Except that with his muscles, I could make him pose like a Jojo character. There is a reason why he is called a 'living miracle' by the Church.**

**Guest2: Well guessed you shall receive a cookie... and a poke in the eyes from Jeanne. I was quite inspired by Shakespeare in Apocrypha and his noble phantasm. I also took Gilles because of tentacles and Chtullu. **

**Blaze2121: I only read the Volume 1 of Slash/Dog. Well, it was the only one translated on Baka Tsuki. The other information, I got them either from the wikia or Tv Tropes. **

**Well for the yokai waifu, many requested Kuroka and Yasaka. **

**Yeah, Jeanne received Joan's power and soul. You could say like a Demi-servant but still human.**

**At first, I wanted Jeanne to follow a child and not a woman to the basement so that during the fight, the magician would protect himself with a child, disgusting Jeanne. A nice reference to show the difference with her canon counterpart. But I'm not that cruel, a child's body isn't big enough to protect himself so I changed it to a woman.**

**Who will Sakuya meet? A lot of people, enemies, friends, and lovers. **

**How much stronger? Strong enough to kick ass.**

**Will he be embarrassed by Gabriel? With all the innuendos and misunderstanding she could make innocently, of course, yes.**

**A Dragon... There is one dragon in particular that Sakuya will obliterate from existence. He won't be angry, he's only taking care of the trash so he won't fall to a Fallen Angel.**

**Honestly, Irina will be taking some time compared to the other girls. **

**Irina is... the person with the most morale compared to the girls. Well, it's mostly because of the Church's teaching. **

**Xenovia is Xenovia. Nothing to say. She has no common sense.**

**In canon, Asia is the first to bring the subject of polygamy so she doesn't really have a problem with that. She always showed that she loved Sakuya who didn't notice, she is also quite competitive so when she saw Xenovia confess, she didn't really want to lose to her. **

**Jeanne, as shown with First Folio, the girls are also her precious people so she won't have a problem with them. She did talk about it with Xenovia and Asia just after the Treaty.**

**Well, after a nice talk with Sakuya. She will also pursue him. **

**When I don't know, either during a non-canon period or Christmas. I still haven't decided yet. I'm leaning for her birthday which is the September 29th. It's should be approximate during the trip to Kyoto. The DxD Timeline is not that clear. **

**Thank you for your review, see you to the next chapter.**

**Gwong981: I have a special moment planned to use it.**

**Lio4567892012: You should go check yourself, we don't want you to have diabetes or cavities. **

**Leo Saruca: You lost for a simple reason, Dio. You pissed me off. ORA ORA ORA ORA.**

**Deepak Singh Chauhan: I try to only have Sakuya as OC in the main cast so I'm not putting her descendant (even if it's a shame, I liked the appearance of Proto Merlin). **

**OechsnerC: Yeah, for now.**

**Guest3: Terminus Est isn't a Holy Sword, it's a Demonic Sword despite its appearance and I won't. Sakuya already has 2 sword spirits, a 3rd** **one would be too much. A furry widow and a onee-san witch, noted.**

**Death jestrr: A milf noted but she can't teach Touki to Sakuya the way she uses it. The youkai can use Touki if they are trained in Senjutsu which is exclusive to Youkai. **

**Another method of obtaining Touki is by training one's body to the uttermost limits like Sairaorg.**

**Drake: Thanks.**

**Guest4: And she is also Vali's surrogate big sister. Now, Sakuya will have the jealousy of the Red one and be the target of the protectiveness of the White one.**

**Valerie, she was requested a long time ago but she won't appear until the vampire arc so there is still some time.**

**Kefv1n: Special Jeanne's chapter. And Joan isn't based of Type moon Jeanne but a Jeanne from a different game. **

**LMaltez: Think of it as Issei fusing Ascalon to his Boosted Gear but with Sakuya, its Balance Break to Clarent. **

**Sakuya never really trained himself with his Balance Break so he don't have all the possible abilities he could have with his Balance Break. **

**He could create multiple swords with different elements. So he could use different elements with his Balance Break. Right now, he didn't really train so the only mean he had to enhance his swords was with his 'Holy Lightning' Magic. **

**There are many things I could make with his Balance Break as it could evolve slowly during the fic.**

**Magic was never really explained in the DxDverse. Human magic to makes it simple, it's like a form of science, magician make formulas (maths) to create a magic circle then when they poured a certain amount of magical energy. It will cast the spell. Chants and tomes/grimoires can be used as an alternative to formulas. It suit Sakuya better as he don't like maths.**

**Yeah, Gabriel would do it if it could be a good advertisement for Heaven and for peace between the faction. And she could be interested. Maybe after seeing Oppai Dragon or Serafall's movie, they will propose it. Serafall... I will say nothing for now.**

**Robocoaster: The Juggernaut Drive, Sakuya has two sword spirits with him but for the Seraph, I don't know. Seraph of sword, I don't know who you're referencing. **

**Well, of course, Arthur won't like it. Overprotective brother in view, it doesn't help that Arthur want to test Sakuya and Clarent's power. Le Fay's reaction to Arthur could be funny, I had some scenes with Arthur embarrassing Le Fay when he's with Sakuya. So the two magicians could be fun. Noted.**

**Well, the only moment I really wanted was to have him fight Cao Cao as a human but that's all.**

**For Gabriel's show, I'm still thinking on what I could base the story and yeah, Serafall can be really competitive when it's about Gabriel. Poor Sona, being included by Serafall despite her wishes.**

**Well, the only person in Heaven who have cards are the 10 Seraphs.**

**Well, there wasn't really an explanation on what the reincarnated would gain when they become Angel.**

**Well, other than Strength, Speed, Durability, Magic boost. Creation of Light-based weapons. Boost of amount, power and density of Holy Energy. Sakuya's magic will be changed since Angels don't really need to chant or make formulas to create magic circles so he will cast more easily his spells which will also be more powerful.**

**I was thinking about the 4 Great Seraph to have a main element given by God.**

**Uriel with his Holy Flame, Raphael with Earth power, Gabriel with Holy Water and Michael with Holy Wind. So Sakuya would get somehow the means to use Holy Ice/Water when he will be reincarnated by Gabriel.**

**It will also serve as a reference to the one-sided rivalry with Serafall. **

**But the main power of the Brave Saint is more about teamwork since they got a boost based on card games like Blackjack and Poker, unlike the Devil Piece which gives a boost depending on the piece used. Since the Joker card is a card apart from the deck and akin to a mutation piece. Sakuya won't have those boost from teamwork but his abilities will skyrocket compared to a reincarnation with a normal card(a little exaggerated).**

**Your long review is appreciated, it helped a lot. Thanks.**

**Astal Ouroboros: I never played Skyrim so no.**

**FinzDragzer: One holy vampire and one exorcist, noted. Many requested Valerie so for her, it would be yes. Lint, I was thinking of her more like a little sister. Maybe I"ll make her like Kunoh to Issei.**

**Cannedairgremlin: Yes, Indignation is one of my favorite spells in the Tales of games.**

**Look2019: Thank you.**

**Anon-kun: His type of magic is to destroy everything with his bare hands. His magic training is to fight bear with his bare hands. That was Vasco the muscle sage! Thank you.**


	20. Moms are the strongest

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 19 –_ _Moms are the strongest_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

_[Let's show the world the definition of domination together, my emperor.]_

"_Come." I said as I summoned Clarent in my hand._

* * *

As Sakuya provoked them, Rias and her servants prepared themselves to fight.

"Everyone, we have the advantage in number and we have grown stronger since then. We can, no. We will win!"

"""""Yes, Buchou!"""""

Rias and Akeno spread their wings and flew into the air. Kiba produced a holy-Demonic sword, Ise had his Boosted Gear out. Gasper was behind them and Koneko took a boxing stance.

Nobody moved and the tension between Rias's peerage and Sakuya was so tense that you could cut it with a knife.

"Achoo!" Sakuya sneezed making everyone twitching at the sudden action.

"Sorry, someone must be talking about me. So, what are you waiting for? If you don't come, I will." Sakuya said as he started to walk toward the Devils.

Gasper's eyes glowed and Sakuya didn't stop moving forward.

"Hii! My Sacred Gear isn't working!"

"Don't worry, leave it to us!" Issei said as he moved in front of Gasper.

"Azazel-sama, why Gasper-san's Sacred Gear didn't stop Hyoudou-san?" Ravel asked Azazel.

"It's because Sakuya is strong enough to resist his Sacred Gear, it didn't help that his holy sword is also protecting him."

"Which holy sword is it?"

"Ah, it's Clarent. It is one of the strongest holy swords in the world and the one who destroyed Excalibur a long time ago."

"It destroyed Excalibur?!" Azazel nodded at her while watching the fight in front of him.

"Akeno!" Rias and Akeno started attacking Sakuya from a distance with lightning and balls of power of destruction but he evaded them easily and his hand glowed with a yellow magic rope appeared.

"Crawling Rope." Sakuya threw it toward Akeno, binding her since the rope roamed around her body and stopped her movement.

"Ara ara, Hyoudou-kun. I didn't know you liked that sort of play."

"Don't worry, it will feel better soon." Sakuya's hand was then covered with white lightning that then spread on the rope to electrocute Akeno.

"Akeno!" Sakuya made Akeno fly toward Rias by pulling the rope, making her also electrocuted.

"Ahhh!" Then they started to fall until they were caught by Kiba and Issei.

"Buchou! Akeno-san!" Koneko ran toward Sakuya then tried to punch and kick him but he dodged them easily.

"Stop... dodging..." Sakuya sighed then when Koneko tried to punch his body, he blocked her punch with Clarent before punching her in the guts with a holy infused punch.

As she was a little sent into the air by the punch, Sakuya caught her by her wrist before pulling her towards him and then kicked her in her chest.

"Ah!" He then grabbed her head before crushing it to the floor.

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba charged at Sakuya who was stepping on Koneko's stomach and their swords clashed.

"Let's see how much you improved since last time." Sakuya said but when Koneko twitched, he stepped on her face.

"Hey, Sakuya! It's too much!" Issei screamed in anger at him who sighed.

"Issei, Azazel told me to be serious so..."

Sakuya then pushed back Kiba before kicking Koneko's face like a soccer ball making her crush on him. As he was pushed back by the impact, Kiba caught Koneko in his arms then posed her on the ground.

But when he looked in front of him, Sakuya had disappeared.

"Kiba! Behind you!" When he looked behind him, he was punched hard by a holy infused uppercut making him fly in the air. Sakuya then jumped after him before ax-kicked him making him crash on the ground next to Koneko.

But Sakuya didn't finish there. With Clarent shining, he sent a white slash hitting them.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Booster Gear!" A dazzling red and extra-large aura surrounded Issei and changed into an armor.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

He was now wearing the [Boosted Gear Scale Mail].

"Issei-sama's Balance Breaker." Ravel murmured as she looked at him with a blush.

[BoostBoostBoost!]

"Sakuya!" Issei charged at his brother who started to chant.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into his midsection, holding him in place but...

[Explosion!] Issei managed to free himself from his restraints but Sakuya was already behind him with Clarent overflowing with holy energy.

"You're too slow." He said as he launched a holy wave at point-blank on Issei.

"AAH!" He was repulsed away by the attack. His back armor was scraped but he did resist well.

Sakuya then sent a white slash after him but it was stopped in the air while being covered in a purple glow. He sighed before looking at Gasper who looked horrified. He tried to use his Sacred Gear on Sakuya with no success as he walked calmly towards him.

"You know. When I see you right now, I want to scream 'Ora Ora'. Do you mind?" Sakuya asked Gasper with his fist raised while the little vampire started to cry.

"Don't you dare touch Gasper!" Issei charged at Sakuya from behind him but he dodged him quickly.

"Holy-demonic swords!" Kiba who was now standing up launched several swords at Sakuya who deflected them all.

"Hey." From the air, Koneko ax-kicked Sakuya who blocked the kick with Clarent. Kiba and Issei then charged Sakuya with a pincer attack.

"Blade Blacksmith!" Several holy swords sprouted from the ground around Sakuya acting like a shield.

While Kiba was stopped, Issei destroyed the swords in his path.

Sakuya, seeing that, took hold of Koneko's ankle before throwing her to Issei who caught her.

Sakuya held his hand towards Issei and Koneko and a magic circle appeared in front of him but before he could cast his magic.

"Lightning!" A thunderbolt from Akeno was sent to Sakuya who countered it with his own lightning.

"You know, Hyoudou-kun. It is customary to return everything in three times what we have received." She said as a great mass of thunder sprung forth from her hands.

"I'm sorry but I'm more someone who gives than receiving things." Sakuya's hand were coated with white lightning with a magic circle near his palm.

"Then let me be your first." "No thank you. Thoron." Akeno sent a thunderbolt while Sakuya sent a beam of white lightning. Sakuya's attack was stronger than Akeno's one, overwhelming it and continued its course towards her but she managed to dodge it.

"I got you!" Rias appeared behind Sakuya and shot her power of destruction at him.

"Clarent!" Clarent was glowing, being filled with Sakuya's magic energy and then it started to shine brighter. He then sent a white slash at her blast cutting it in two surprising her.

[Explosion!] A dazzling red and extra-large aura shined across the battlefield.

"Take this! A fully boosted Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled as a red beam appeared and went towards Sakuya swallowing him entirely. Then it continued its way until it reached a mountain, destroying it.

"We did it!" Rias screamed as she saw Sakuya getting hit by Issei's attack.

When the beam fades away, the Devils didn't saw Sakuya but only the scorched land caused by Issei's attack.

"Sakuya...Where is Sakuya?" Issei said as he looked in front of him, his brother nowhere.

But then a girly scream was heard in the battlefield.

"**HYAAN!" **Everyone looked to see Sakuya with his hands clasped together with his index fingers extended. His fingertips were shining. On the ground in front of him was Gasper, he was on his knees with his ass raised in the air.

"I can't get married anymore..." Gasper mumbled weakly as he tried to nurse his ass.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Issei would marry you."

"But how did you..." The Devils were confused. They were sure that Sakuya got hit by Issei's attack.

"You guys didn't notice? In an instant, he coated his body with his holy lightning and enhanced his body with Strengthening Magic. With this, he moved quickly enough to evade Issei's attack before it could touch him." Azazel explained to them as he shook his head.

"Sakuya, didn't I told you to be serious. Stop holding back." The Devils were shocked by what Azazel said.

"Sakuya-kun, you were holding back..."

"Of course he was, for the entire time. He didn't use his Balance Breaker. He didn't enhance his body with his magic nor with his holy Lighting, only fighting with his natural strength. He was clearly holding back." The Devils' eyes widened at Azazel's explanation.

"Well, I don't really want to maim them or something." Sakuya just scratched the back of his head.

"If you hold back, they won't be able to become stronger." Sakuya stayed silent at Azazel's statement.

"Sakuya-kun, please stop underestimate us!" Rias yelled at Sakuya who stared at her before sighing.

"Alright. Azazel-san, how many Phoenix Tears do you have?" He then jumped back, moving away from Gasper while the Devils went to check on him.

"Enough for everyone and don't worry, they won't die that easily." Azazel answered him to which he nodded.

"I see. Then this time, I won't hold back." He narrowed his eyes making the Devils shivers.

He then took a stance before chanting.

"You who symbolize domination. You who are darker than the black sky. Come to my side and give your strength."

The space in front of him got distorted then he put his hand in the middle of the distorted space. He put his hand in and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword with a demonic feeling.

"The demonic sword, Florent." It was a darker version of his holy sword. Then the two swords started to glow as if they resonated together. At the same time, Sakuya's body was now coated with white lightning.

Rias's peerage prepared themselves. Rias was emitting a crimson aura. Akeno had a great mass of thunder springing forth from her hands. Kiba had produced two holy-Demonic swords and Koneko had white cat ears and a white tail. Issei was boosting himself while Gasper was nursing his little ass.

"Here I come!" Sakuya sent two sword slashes at the Devils, one black and the other white.

"Scatter!" They separated themselves from each other.

"Yuuto, Ise, Koneko! Go! We'll support you from behind!" Rias ordered them as she and Akeno started to attack Sakuya at distance.

"""Yes!""" The three of them advanced towards Sakuya as lightning and waves of power of destruction were sent at him but he suddenly disappeared before their eyes.

"Wha-" Sakuya appeared just in front of Koneko who had wide eyes.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei tried to protect Koneko but she was kicked away by Sakuya at the side of her head before turning towards Issei with his swords coating in black and white aura respectively.

"It's useless." He said as he slashed at Issei, unleashing a black and white wave with his two swords at him.

"Gaah!" Then Sakuya dashed at Koneko, feinting an attack from above making her raise her defense for nothing as he destroyed her guard from bellow by slashing upward with Clarent then another one with Florent cutting her across her chest.

"Ah!" Then he caught her head by her hair with the hand he had Florent before kneeing her in the face then kicked her away as he sent as white slash after her with Clarent.

"Ise-kun! Koneko-chan!" Kiba yelled in worry for his friends but Sakuya appeared next to him.

"You should worry for yourself." Sakuya attacked Kiba with ferocity in his blows pushing him back.

Their swords clashed across the battlefield but Kiba couldn't block all of Sakuya's attacks as several cuts appeared more and more on his body. Then Kiba managed to stop Sakuya's assault and neither of them moved.

"You have indeed become stronger but it's not enough." Kiba's swords broke then he was cut on his chest by Sakuya but it was a scratch as he reacted quickly.

"Yuuto! Move back!" At Rias's order, he tried to step back but several swords sprouted just from the ground behind him piercing his legs and back before his gut got pierced by Clarent.

"Ahh!" "Yuuto!" Sakuya then kicked him away before charging at Rias and Akeno.

"Balance Break!"

[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]

As the girls launched lightning and balls of power of destruction at Sakuya, he defended himself with his swords acting like shields blocking their attacks.

"Akeno, use all your power in this one!" "Yes!" As they focused all their demonic energy, they sent their most powerful attack at Sakuya who protected himself with his Balance Breaker.

The impact caused a cloud of smoke hiding Sakuya from everyone's views.

"Be careful, we don't know what could happen!" As she said that, two slashes were coming at her from the cloud of smoke.

"Buchou!" Akeno placed herself in front of Rias and created a magic barrier blocking the two slashes but she was pushed back.

"Akeno!" Rias placed herself behind Akeno supporting her with her barrier.

"Your back is wide open." As they heard a voice from just behind them, they looked back to see two more slashes approaching them from behind. Rias used her power of destruction to defend herself and Akeno but it wasn't strong enough to destroy them.

"Aahh!" As they were hit, Sakuya sent two more slashes at them as he was still in midair.

"What just happened?"

"When Sakuya was in the cloud of smoke, he launched his two slashes at the girls then he ran behind them and launched two of his slashes again while they were busy protecting themselves from the first attack." Azazel explained to Ravel as they healed Kiba.

"SAKUYA!" When Sakuya heard his brother's voice, he saw him charging at him with a blazing red aura covering him.

Sakuya's Balance Breaker returned by his side before merging with his swords making them overflowing with holy energy and demonic energy respectively.

"Azazel-sama, why when Hyoudou-sama's Balance Breaker merged with his sword, it was its demonic energy increased despite his Balance Breaker being holy swords?"

"It's because of that demonic sword, Florent's unique ability. That sword can absorb magic energy and can stock it in the blade. That energy will be converted into demonic energy inside it, this is why instead of holy energy, it was demonic energy that came out of this sword."

"Does that sword has another ability?" Ravel asked in pure curiosity.

"Yes, half of the energy stocked in Florent is used to boost his wielder's strength, speed, and durability while the other half can be used as an alternative source for his magic spells or used to attack like the sword slashes he keeps throwing at Rias and the other. Of course, there is a limit to which he can absorb." Azazel explained to Ravel who nodded as the two continued to watch the fight.

Sword met fist as a shock wave went across the battlefield. The two brothers looked at each other until Issei started punching Sakuya, all of which were blocked by his swords or dodged them.

"Your power, speed has indeed increased since the treaty. Well, I guess it's because of your completed Balance Breaker but..." As Issei tried to punch Sakuya who dodged it, making him punch the ground creating a crater.

"If you can't touch me, that power will serve you nothing!" Sakuya pierced Issei's right shoulder with Clarent through his Scale Mail before blasting him away with Florent.

"AAHH!" As he was flying away, Sakuya sent two slashes after him but they stopped in the air with a purple light coating them.

It was Gasper who used his Sacred Gear on the slashes as he went to Issei who fell on the ground and whose Balance Breaker disappeared.

"Ise-sempai, are you okay?" "I can't move my right arm and I have no strength left..." As Gasper was helping Issei, Sakuya charged at them before a wall of holy-Demonic swords appeared before him.

When Sakuya destroyed it, he saw Kiba in front of Issei and Gasper. He had used a Phoenix Tear to heal himself before helping his friends.

As he heard footsteps around him, he saw the other Devils surrounding him, all of them injured with their clothes partially ripped. They were all panting.

"I'm quite surprised that you are all still standing up but it's time to finish this!"

Sakuya held Clarent and Florent, pointed toward the ground in front of him as a massive magic circle appeared on the ground around him as he was surrounded by a wall of white and black lightning.

"Hear my call, O thunder that gave birth to life! Unleash your angst, O great genesis of this land!"

He then raised his swords above his head, sending a bolt of white and black lightning into the sky, distorting the clouds above him.

"Everyone, retreat!" "Heavenly Crusader!"

Finally, a massive bolt of lightning returned to the surface, drawn into Clarent and Florent like a lightning rod, channeling it through Sakuya and into the ground while being accompanied by several bolts of lightning that radiate outward from the clouds, rampaging everywhere on the battlefield like a tempest.

The force of the lightning distorted the ground itself, breaking it apart and sending large rocks into the air and hitting everyone who didn't have the time to dodge.

Once the lightning stopped, all of the Devils were on the ground unconscious, some of them suffering from the intense burn from the holy lightning and the battlefield was completely destroyed.

"Alright, the spar is over. Let's take them back at the Gremory Mansion." Azazel said as he called Grayfia to pick them up.

* * *

Sakuya POV

We were now in a room in the Gremory Mansion where everyone got healed by both the Gremory's staff and the Phoenix tears provided by Ravel.

"So, what are your impression of the fight?" Azazel asked Rias and her peerage who had bandages all over them.

"I thought we could win." "Sakuya-kun is sure ruthless." "Hyoudou-san is a brute." "My butt hurts so much." "Hyoudou-kun is much stronger than last time we spared." "We're too weak." They all said at the same time.

"Well, there was too much difference in levels between you guys. Rias, it was the same thing with Kokabiel. I remember from your report during the Treaty that you tried to fight him without saying anything to your brother. You tend to overestimate yourself. The fact that you are rather powerful among the young Devils means nothing as there are several people as strong as Sakuya or even more powerful than him in the world." As Azazel started to explain to the Devils their mistakes and weaknesses, I thought back to the fight.

As expected, I'm still not used at dual-wielding swords. I still need to train more with that style.

"What do you mean by that?! You're already strong like that and you still need to train!" Issei yelled at me making me blink. I saw them looking at me with wide eyes except for Azazel who smirked.

"Did I said it out loud?" They all nodded.

"Well, I still not used at wielding swords with both hands and like Azazel-san said, there are several people stronger than me so I need to get even more stronger than I am now."

"Yes, you see that. Even if he kicked all of your asses." Azazel said making all of them groan.

"He's still humble about his strength and wants to become even stronger, that is a good mindset. And you Sakuya, unlike most possessor of Sacred Gear, you don't use it as your main weapon. So I guess you didn't really bother to train with your Balance Breaker." Azazel said to which I nodded. Well, I primarily focused on my body, magic, and swordsmanship.

"Okay, I decided. I will train you with your Balance Breaker. I'll call Michael that I'll be keeping you a little longer." What... I tried to stop him but he interrupted me.

"Don't worry, I'll send you back at Kuoh after the Rating Game between Rias and Sona's peerage which is in two days." If it's only two days, why not.

"First of all, I want you guys to work on your weaknesses. We will talk about your strategy against Sona Sitri and her peerage tomorrow night. Now, you'll be with me. I had some ideas I wanted to test with your Balance Break." He said as he took me by my collar.

Why am I always trained by the crazy ones?

* * *

The next day after being trained by Azazel which was him throwing all of his ideas and inventions at me in an intent to train my Balance Breaker. Ah, there were so many machines...

Well, forgetting all of that, Azazel is with Rias's peerage preparing their Rating game against Sona's peerage tomorrow.

Right now, I'm exploring the Gremory Mansion with my little buddy, Millicas.

"Why aren't you with Rias-onee-sama and the others, Sakuya-onii-sama?"

"Well, I'm not needed there and it's their fight. They already got Azazel-san with them so it will be alright. What? Are you telling me I'm annoying you?" I said joking but he started to bow his head at me.

"No, it wasn't my intention. I'm sorry-" "No, I was just joking. Relax, okay?" I started to pat his head making him blush.

"So, did you have something planned for today?" He shook his head.

"No, Kaa-sama is with Tou-sama making preparation for tomorrow and I don't have any lesson for today with Obaa-sama so I have nothing planned." So, what should we do?

"Is there something you want to do?"

"Well, I wanted to plan for my future peerage."

"And do you have something in particular in mind? A model to base yours on?" He nodded at me with a smile.

"Yes, I want to have a peerage like the one Tou-sama have." Sirzechs's peerage, I only know Grayfia in it. Wait...

"Don't tell me you want to marry your future Queen, you little." I teased him as I rubbed his head while he blushed in embarrassment.

"No! That is not what I had in mind." As I teased him, I heard the sound of a camera from behind me.

When I looked back, I saw nothing. Was it my imagination?

"Is there something wrong, Sakuya-onii-sama?"

"No, it's nothing. Let's go talk in the living room, wait, is there a living room in this mansion?" Millicas chuckled then lead me to his room where we talked about his father's peerage member.

Well, I was never that good with history and mythology so I didn't recognize most of them.

As his sole knight, Okita Souji. I first thought about a certain pink samurai but it seems this Okita is a male.

Sirzechs's sole bishop, MacGregor Mathers. I was taught about him in the Church by Griselda. He very famous for those who use magic.

His rooks, a Surtr Second and the 'Glowing Fish of the Deep Sea' Bahamut. I knew by name Surtr, the fire giant from the Norse mythology but Bahamut, it seems that my mind and heart remembered him for being a dragon, not a glowing fish. Ah, I miss the old Mega Flare.

And finally as his pawns, Enku the Qilin and Beowulf, the descendant of the hero, Beowulf. I wondered if this Enku looked like a dragon or more like a giraffe. According to Millicas, Beowulf is the peerage's lackey.

"So basically you want a samurai, a magician, a burning giant, a fish, a giraffe, a hero descendant as a lackey and finally a wife in your peerage." I resumed what he said.

"No, I won't have the same type of peerage as Tou-sama and why are you so insisting with the wife matter?"

"I don't know, maybe because I love to tease you?" He looked away from me but I could see a tint of red on his ears. I chuckled but when I looked outside through the window, I saw Sirzechs with a camera in his hand. I blinked. He blinked. We stared at each other for a moment before he jumped away. What just happened?

"Ah, that's right. Sakuya-nii-sama." As Millicas called me, I turned towards him.

"What is it, Millicas?"

"I heard from Rias-nee-sama that you defeated her and her peerage yesterday, can I ask you to spar with me?" He asked me with a smile. Well, why not?

"Sure, is there a place we can spar?" He nodded before standing up from the couch.

"Yes, there is a training space underground. Ah, can you wait outside? I'll change my attire." I nodded as I left the room. After a moment, Millicas came out of his room in jersey.

"Please, follow me."

"Did Rias-san tell you what happened during the spar?"

"No, Rias-onee-sama only told me that everyone lost to you." So she didn't tell her everything. We then reached a lift which we used to go to the training ground underground. The training ground was quite wide. I'd love to have those training ground at the Vatican but they don't have the money for it.

Millicas stood across from me as he was stretching himself. Unlike with Rias and the others, I can't really injure him like I did to them so Clarent and Florent are out of question. Blade Blacksmith is not good too. holy power is a little too much for him I think. I guess I'll fight barehanded.

"Are you ready?" Millicas answered with a big 'Yes!' as he took a stance.

"Then let's begin." I said as I waited for him to make the first move.

"Here I come! Please take care of me! " He dashed at me with his hand covered in red energy and he's fast for his age.

He started to shoot the demonic power in the form of bullets the size of a ball of handball at me, it was the power of destruction.

"White Lightning!" A small magic circle appeared at the extremity of my index finger and started to generate several concentrated bolts of lightning destroying all the bullets as I targeted them.

But then Millicas shortened the distance between us and shot out his demonic power but this time, he shot it like a shotgun. As many bullets of power of destruction come at me, I dodged every single of them before they stopped themselves in the air.

"What?" I then saw I was surrounded by several bullets of power of destruction. I looked at Millicas to see him with his arms open.

"Take this!" He closed his arms making all the bullets approaching me. I focused my magic energy inside me before releasing it in every direction in the form of an electrical discharge destroying all the bullets.

The best way to counter the power of destruction is not by blocking it directly, but killing it off with a stronger attack.

"You're quite the tactician and quite talented for your age, Millicas." I complimented him making him smile.

Nonetheless, he's strong for his age. I guess being the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia will give you that kind of strength. I wonder if he's being trained by his father's peerage.

"Thank you very much!" And we continued to spar like that until...

"Stop right there you two!" As someone yelled, we looked over to see a man wearing a mask and a red Tokusatsu outfit. It looked a lot like those heroes from the Japanese hero squadron I watched with Ise when we were young. He was posing as an explosion occurred just behind him along with red smoke.

"Tou-sama, what are you doing?" Wait... Sirzechs?!

"Hahaha! You thought it was your father but it was me, Satan-Red! The leader of the Satan-squadron, the Satan-Rangers! I am certainly not your father, young man!" We deadpanned at him.

"What should we do, Sakuya-onii-sama?"

"Just play along with him." I whispered to him as he nodded.

"I am Sa-tan! The one who governs the world beyond the sky!" I said as I posed, putting my hand in front of my face.

Millicas looked at the two of us before posing like us.

"I-I am Milli! The one who will govern the Underworld!" He said with a red face.

"Now, tell us why are you here?! Interrupting our battle!"

"Ha! As the two of you were fighting for the domination of Earth, it is my role to protect it from people like you. Come, I'll take both of you at the same time!" He said as he took a stance.

"Sakuya-onii-sama, let's do it!" Millicas said as he looked at me with his eyes sparkling. Why are you that eager to fight against your father?

"Okay, let's show him our powers!" "Yes!" I coated myself with lightning while Millicas had his hands covered in red energy.

"Come!" At his yell, we charged at him with Millicas shooting him bullets of power of destruction that Sirzechs destroyed all with his own sphere of destruction.

As I placed myself behind him, I finished preparing my spells.

"Six Rods Prison of Light!" Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into him but he quickly destroyed them.

"Useless!" But it was to stall enough time for me to cast another spell as several magic circles appeared enveloping Sirzechs and some appeared in the sky just above him.

"Indignation!" A massive lightning bolt was summoned and struck Sirzechs but he protected himself with a barrier.

"Impressive but you need to do better!"

"Then how about this!" Millicas said from behind him as he threw a big sphere of destruction at him in the air which was countered with Sirzechs's own. He then took Millicas by his ankle before throwing him at me to which I caught him.

"Are you okay, Millicas?" He nodded before I posed him on the ground.

"Hahaha! Nothing can harm this hero of justice!" Sirzechs yelled as he made another pose. He must really enjoy himself right now.

"What should we do, Sakuya-onii-sama?" Against Sirzechs, I don't think anything will work but...

"Millicas, do you think you can stall him enough for me to use my trump card?" I looked at him in his eyes as I summoned Clarent and Florent before he nodded. Smiling, I unleashed my Balance Break.

"Balance Break!"

[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]

I then merged them with my swords as Millicas cupped his hand by his side and started to gather all of his demonic power between his hands.

"Oh, so you won't surrender... Fine, come at me with all your strength!" Sirzechs yelled before Millicas thrust his hands forwards shooting out a powerful beam of destruction while I was pouring all my energy in my swords making them overflowing with white and black lightning respectively.

Sirzechs stopped Millicas's beam with one hand while he scratched his chin over his mask with the other.

"Not bad but not enough." "Millicas, fall back!" I said to him once I sensed I was at my maximum and he quickly moved behind me.

Once he moved away from behind me, I unleashed a holy-demonic lightning wave at Sirzechs who remained in place.

"Interesting, if that is your strongest move, then I'll beat it with my strongest." He started to pose like a hero before a put his hand forward as several small spheres of destruction surrounded him.

"Ruin the Extinct." And like that, when my wave touched those spheres, it disappeared, no, it was eliminated from existence.

"As expected of Tou-sama..." Yeah, I couldn't agree more with you, Millicas.

"Hahaha! As expected, nothing can beat Satan Red! Now, receive my ultimate attack!" Sirzechs started to pose while being covered in red energy.

"Satan Fla-" "What are you doing here, Lucifer-sama?" At our surprise, Grayfia was just behind Sirzechs. Since when was she here?

"Kaa-sama!" She nodded at us before turning back to her husband.

"Lucifer-sama, seiza." It was not a request but an order and Sirzechs knew that perfectly.

"Yes."

"Now, please give me an explanation to why are you ditching your duties while dressed in that attire." Grayfia said as she stared at him with cold eyes, making him tremble.

"It-It's just that when I saw Millicas and Sakuya-kun having fun together, I wanted to join them..." Against his wife, Sirzechs could only whimper then he turned towards us.

"Sakuya-kun, Millicas! Please help me!" He implored us but when Grayfia looked at us, it was enough to scare us off.

"What should we do, Sakuya-onii-sama?"

"It's simple, Millicas. We can only pray for him. May Satan rest in peace." I said as I turned my back and clapped my hand together with him doing the same thing as me.

"NO! How could you betray me, your family-OUCH! I'm sorry!" Sirzechs was then hit by Grayfia's harisen and she didn't stop hitting him as he continued to apologize.

"What happened here?! We could feel the mansion shaking from above..." When Rias, her peerage and her family came out of the elevator. They didn't think they would see a maid beating out a man cosplaying as a Tokusatsu hero with a harisen while they were two persons praying across the room. You could say it was a very bizarre sight.

"Did you know that Kaa-sama is the strongest in Tou-sama's peerage?" I can see it very well. After all, moms are the strongest.

* * *

That night, I was in a guest room watching the moon from the window. I was told that it was an artificial one but I didn't care. Tomorrow will be the fight between Rias's peerage and Sona's one. I wondered how the Rating Game will unfold, unlike canon. Rias is missing a Bishop and a Knight since Xenovia and Asia are still with the Church.

As I was thinking, someone knocked at my door. When I opened it, it was Sirzechs.

"May I enter?"

"It's the Gremory's house, I don't think you need one, Onii-san."

"Sorry to deceive you but I'm a Lucifer, I abandoned my name when I became a Satan." He said as he chuckled.

I let him inside and we sat down on the couch.

"I came to thank you for spending time with Millicas." Huh?

"No, it was nothing. I had fun with him so it's alright. You don't have to thanks me."

"No, I insist. Since Millicas is my child and Grayfia's, he doesn't have as much freedom as other children…" Well, he's the son of the Satan Lucifer and the Strongest Queen, it's quite something.

"Millicas, although he is very responsible, he is still a child, so I want him to have fun and enjoy his childhood. Me and Grayfia, we could see how happy he was today, that's why I came to thank you." He bowed his head at me, making me uneasy.

"You don't have to bow your head, after all, I'm also thankful for spending some time with him."

"Oh?"

"Ever since I was 8, I spent my time training every day, always trying to become stronger so that I could protect those I cherish. So spending some time quietly like that, it was pretty nice. So having fun with Millicas today is something I really enjoyed." I rarely had the time to enjoy myself like that back at the Vatican and it's been a long time I had fun like that.

So the time with Millicas was welcomed. Now that I think about it, I often play like that with Ise when we were young.

"I see. Well, I have to go. I still have to prepare for the event of tomorrow. Ah, you will be watching the match with my parents and Millicas. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, I don't mind."

"Thank you, then I wish you good night, otouto." He said as he started to leave the room.

"Good night, onii-san." And this was how my day tonight ended.

* * *

Today was the day, I was with Azazel, Millicas and his grandparents sending them off as they're going to fight Sona's group. They were all in their school uniforms and gathered on top of a magic circle. What I didn't expect was the presence of Ravel with them.

"Rias, you've lost once before. Win for sure this time."

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

"Well, do your best and try to not lose." It was the only thing I could tell them and then they were all teleported away.

"Azazel-san, I thought that Ravel Phenex was in her brother's peerage."

"Ah, it seems that she was transferred to her mother's peerage after Issei defeated him before. Yesterday, Ravel then asked to be transferred in Rias's peerage. This is why she will be fighting with them." I see.

"Then I will be going to the VIP Room. I'll see you later." Like that, he left us as we went to the spectator lounge.

"Who do you think will win, Sakuya-onii-sama?" Millicas asked me as we were seated, waiting for the game to begin.

"I don't know, Rias-san's peerage may be strong but Sitri-san is smarter than her. Well, I'm sure it will be a nice game. If we had popcorn, it would be perfect." I said as I put on some sunglasses.

"Where did you get them?" Millicas said as he pointed them.

"From my dimensional pocket, you want one?" I said as I gave him another pair I used to wore when I was young. It's been a long time I didn't check what I had in my inventory.

"You two, the game will soon begin." Zeoticus said to us as Grayfia started to speak to the audience.

[Everyone, I, the "Queen" of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the "Rating Game" between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion. In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighborhood of the school "Kuoh Academy" that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field. Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases". This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to make your strategy before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]

"So, neither of them will have an advantage over the field as they both know the place?"

"No, there are many places in the department store which can be used for ambushes and the like that. While Sitri-san's peerage lacks the raw power that Rias-san's peerage possesses, let's just say they are smarter than her."

"So, it's a brawn versus brain type of fight?" I nodded but I was quite interested in how the game will unfold.

This Rating game was never shown in the anime so it's a first time for me.

"Ah, Sakuya-nii-sama. It seems that the participants are not allowed to destroy the environment." Millicas showed me a paper with the rules of the game.

Rule # 1: [Do not destroy the department store which has become the battlefield]

Rule # 2: [The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden]

Rule # 3: [Issei Hyoudou is forbidden to give his blood to Gasper Vladi]

"It's bad for Rias-san's group." Millicas commented and he's right. Most of them won't be able to use all their power without destroying the department store and I don't know if Gasper can fight without his Sacred Gear.

"You two sure are getting along. That's right, Sakuya-kun. What do you think about the relationship between Rias and Ise-kun?" Zeoticus asked me as I talked with Millicas.

"It's obvious that the two are in love with each other. Well, Rias-san has many rivals for Ise's affection and I don't need to say his dream." Zeoticus and his wife chuckled while Millicas was confused.

"Sakuya-nii-sama, what is Ise-nii-sama's dream?" How should I tell him that Ise wants a harem to a child like him? I looked towards his grandparents to see them smiling at me. They don't have the intention to help me.

"You see, Ise's dream is to have 151 wives and to marry them all." How about that?

"Why 151?" He asked while tilting his head.

"Because it's an important number from when he was young." He nodded at my explanation.

"Well, it's only a matter of time until they confess to each other."

"I see. Then we can only wait. I wondered, do you think that Ise-kun will be happy if I give some photos of Rias when she was a child?"

"Of course, I'm sure that he will love them."

"I see, then I'll give him one as a present one day. Ah, Ria-tan. She was so precious back then."

"Dear, you are bleeding from your nose."

Then Grayfia's voice was heard again.

[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.]

From a screen, we could see what happen inside the department store.

Gasper split himself into a flock of bats before flying in the entire mall. The rest of the Gremory members separated themselves into different groups. Kiba, Akeno and Rias went to the parking while Ise, Koneko and Ravel went to the Sitri base through the department store. Sona having somehow anticipated Rias's strategy sent most of her servants to the parking with only Saji and one girl against Ise, Koneko and Ravel. She also one of her servants, I think to go fight against Gasper.

I didn't pay attention to the group of Rias, I was more interested in Ise's group right now. As they moved forward, they met Saji and his friend but then...

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Bishop] retires.]

"Gasper is already out?" I was astonished because the game just started.

"Yes, he was lured by Sona-nee-sama's peerage members into the Malls grocery store before getting incapacitated by garlic." Millicas explained to me. I knew that garlic is something that Vampires hate but to think he would be defeated like that. I have no words.

[Sona Sitri-sama's [Pawn] retires.]

At Grayfia's announcement, I watched again the fight between Ise's group and the others. It looks like Koneko and Ravel quickly defeated their opponent but it looked like they were arguing with each other.

"Sakuya-onii-sama, why are they calling each others 'Stupid cat' and 'Bird girl'?"

"Well, it may be because of the natural cat and bird rivalry since Toujou-san is a nekoshou and Phenex-san is... well a bird."

It seems at Ise's request, they didn't interfere with his fight against Saji. Then the two [Pawns] started to fight each other. They punched each other guts, face and they continued until Ise stepped back then I saw a line connected to his right arm.

"Ascalon!" Ise used his holy sword to cut it, making Saji curse under his breath.

"I'm also risking my life. I can't stop at a place like this. Let's go! Shine! Boosted Gear!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

As Ise was now armed, they started to exchange punches with each other again. As they continued to fight like that for several minutes, we could see that Ise was stronger than Saji as he was knocked several times but he kept standing up.

We could see Saji's legs trembling from the screen, his fists covered in his own blood. His fists must be broken. Even though he was severely injured, he charged at Ise.

"…I'll win…Today, I'll defeat you…I'll take the first step towards my dream… Hyoudou!" He yelled as the two pawns started to punch each other again.

"Let me ask you one thing! What is it like!? Are your master's breasts soft!? Is the rumor about them feeling like marshmallows true!? Is a woman's body seriously like pudding that doesn't collapse!?" He started to yell at Ise. Did he forget that it's a live viewing?

"What were you thinking when you were rubbing her breasts!? Damn it! I also want to rub them! I want to rub them!" He yelled as he started to shed some tears while fighting Ise.

"Sakuya-onii-sama, whose breasts he want to rub?"

"Ah, it's about his king Sona Sitri's breasts he's talking about."

"Ah, I see. Sona-onee-sama's breasts."

"I haven't even seen breasts yet! You don't know how much I've prayed for nipples my entire life! And yet you get to see them as much as you like!" Saji was knocked down by Ise but he stood up immediately!

"But, Hyoudou! It isn't breasts that I want the most! It's to be a teacher! A teacher! I will become a teacher! Can't I become a teacher!? Why do we have to be laughed at!? We didn't declare our dream for the sake of being laughed at…!" Saji cried out.

"I'm not laughing! It's impossible to be able to laugh at you when you're risking your life like this!" Ise refuted him as he punched Saji's face. Saji spits out broken teeth and blood from his mouth but he didn't stop.

"Today! I will! Surpass you!" With a shout, Saji punched Ise on his armor before getting pounded back.

This time, he didn't fall down. He was still standing up. His body was shaking, and his stance was also unsteady. Some of his fingers were bent in the wrong direction as well. His face was swollen and his left eye was completely shut but he still looked at Ise. Even from behind a screen, I could feel his determination.

"Come, Saji. Come! Saji! You won't let it end here, right!? You don't intend to let it end like this, right!? Weren't you going to do the things that aren't possible for idiots like us and run swiftly forward!?" As Ise yelled at him. Saji slowly moved forward, step by step.

"You also trained desperately, right? I trained desperately as well. Saji, I'm going to beat you." As Saji made a punch at Ise with his bent hand. It extended forward with seemingly slow speed to which Ise avoided it with the smallest movements. Then he exchanged a counter punch against Saji.

His punch perfectly hit Saji's face but he grasped Ise's right arm with both his hands.

But after that, he didn't move, he must have lost consciousness. As he stayed in that position, his body was wrapped in light until he disappeared.

[Sona Sitri-sama's [Pawn] retires.]

There was a silence within the audience before someone clapped. Then, more and more people started to clap for the fight that was just showed and Saji's resolve.

"So cool..." Millicas mumbled as he also clapped.

"Yeah, he was cool. Never forgot this sight, Millicas. Even if he was weaker than Ise, he never gave up and continued to fight against him. What he showed us was pure determination and strength. The strength to fight for what he believed. For his king's dream and his own." Millicas nodded at me.

Crossroad Saji, I will remember your name. Wait... I'm sure that his last name isn't Crossroad... Well, Saji. You were a fine warrior.

[Sona Sitri-sama's [Knight] and [Rook], retired.] I looked at Rias's group to see that they defeated two members of Sona's peerage but one person ran away. Akeno and Rias looked fine but Kiba was severely injured until he disappeared like Saji.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Knight] retires.]

Then Rias's peerage members regrouped themselves before going against Sona and her servants.

But what happened next is something I didn't expect.

"Sona-kaichou, you thought that my new special technique could let me hear the voices of people's hearts, right? Fufufu, that's not it. It's close, but that's not it. I wanted to hear it. The voice of chests! No! The voice of breasts!" He yelled as he took a pose.

"My new technique, Bilingual! My new technique lets me hear the voice of breasts from women only! When I question them, the breasts tell the answer to only me without lies! It's the strongest technique that lets me understand the heart of the opponent!"

Ise, you did it. You officially revealed yourself as a pervert in front of many people with pride. There was complete silence except for the one fighting before the female population started to shriek and started to scream 'Pervert' or other nicknames at Ise.

Well, after that thanks to Ise's new technique, Rias's peerage went to the rooftop where Sona was as the previous one was an illusion. The fight was quickly over with Sona giving up.

"It was great, Sakuya-onii-sama." I nodded at Millicas as I patted his head.

"Yeah, let's go see Rias-san and the others. They must be in the medical facility." He nodded and we went with Zeoticus and his wife following us.

"Where is the medical facility?" I asked them making them chuckle before leading us.

* * *

What I expected to see was them getting healed, not seeing my twin brother doing a dogeza in front of Odin who was present.

I could only sight at the sight before me.

"Sakuya-kun, do you know anything about this? After Odin-sama came, Ise-kun started to cry before doing this." Rias asked me as she pointed at Ise.

"Well, to make it simple. When we were young I think around 7 years old, I saw Odin-sama in Kuoh doing a speech about the greatness of oppai to several children and Ise was among them. You can say that it was Odin-sama who transformed Ise into the pervert he is today." They were all shocked while Odin was laughing as he patted Ise's shoulder.

"I see. So it was I that made the Sekiryuutei into a pervert. Well, I guess I did a good job. So young man, did you grope oppai since then?"

"Yeah. I groped it! With those hands! Oppai are amazing! Buchou is my first oppai!" Ise said as he showed Rias who was red of embarrassment to Odin.

"Is that so? I'm glad. Well, Sirzechs's little sister does have splendid oppai. You have to grope them while you are still young. Did you push a nipple?" Odin said as he gestured with his finger.

"Yes, with those fingers at the same time!"

"Ahaha! I see! Then how about it? Did you suck those oppai yet?"

"No, I still didn't suck on Buchou's oppai yet." Ise, you know that Millicas and Rias's parents are here, right?

"Ahaha! But you do want to suck oppai don't you?"

"Yeah, I want to suck it! Oppai Kami-sama! I want to suck oppai!" We all looked at them with various reactions. Rias's face was as red as her hair, Akeno was smiling like usual, Kiba was laughing weakly, Gasper was awed while Koneko glared at Ise. Ravel's face was also red. Rias's parents were snickering and Millicas was confused.

"And this is my brother." "And this is the one I supposed escorting." I said as I put my hand on my forehead. Wait... I looked next to Odin to see Rossweisse who was doing the same thing as me.

"We both have our troubles." I said as she nodded with understanding.

"Oh, Ross. Did you finally found your hero?" Odin asked her as he rubbed his beard making Rossweisse blush. Why a hero?

"Wha-No! I'm not..." She averted her gaze when she looked at me.

"Rossweisse-san, are you okay?" I said as I approached her.

"I-I'm perfectly fine!" Okay?

"Oh, Sakuya. Here you are." From the door was Azazel, Sirzechs and Grayfia. Ah, since the Rating game is over, it must be time for me to go back.

"Is it time?"

"Yeah, let's go outside." He said as I followed him.

* * *

Once we were out, Grayfia summoned a four-legged beast with wings, it was a griffon.

"He will be your ticket for Kuoh. Do you have anything to say before you go?" Azazel asked me to which I nodded.

"I'm thankful for letting me stay at your house, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory." I bowed to them.

"It's fine. As the brother of Issei-kun, you can consider us as your own family so you can call me Zeoticus."

"Yes, you can come back whenever you want. I'm sure that Millicas will also be pleased. Also please call me Venalana."

"I will, thank you very much." I thanked them.

"Sakuya-onii-sama, are you going?" Millicas asked me as he looked a little sad.

"Yeah, I have my own duties and I can't really ditch them like your father." I said making him giggle while Sirzechs scratched the back of his head while smiling.

"And don't worry, I'm sure we will meet again soon. Either in the Underworld or if you come to visit Ise's house if I'm there. That time, we will play together again, okay?" He answered with a big 'Yes'. I looked at his parents to see them nodding at me to which I returned.

Then I mounted the griffon and looked at Rias and her peerage.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order so congratulation in winning this Rating game." I said to them as I patted the griffon, making him spread his wings as he roared.

"Thank you, Sakuya-kun." Rias thanked me as everyone was looking at me with a smile except Koneko. Oh yeah...

"Ah, also one last thing..." I said as the griffon started to fly.

"Try to be a decent sparring partner next time!" I said to them as they started to yell back at me, making me laugh.

And this is how my journey in the Underworld ended.

* * *

After flying for a while on the back of this unexpected fluffy monster, I was finally back in Kuoh next to the Old Building.

After thanking him as he flew back, I went in direction to the airport. As I walked through the commercial district which was on the way, I decided to eat something sweet. Luckily, my favorite cafe was quite near. As I went inside and sat down at the corner of the cafe.

"Welcome to the Rabbit House, what are your orders?" A short waitress with long, periwinkle hair came to take my command.

"I'll take a 'Pudding a la Mode'."

"It's noted, what about your child?" My child? As she pointed next to me, I looked down and saw a familiar goth loli next to me. It took all my strength to not scream but I managed to stay calm.

"What about you, Ophis?" I said as I forced a smile.

"Pudding."

"Then make it two." I said to the waitress who bowed before leaving us.

"Why are you here, Ophis?"

"I wanted to eat puddings and then I felt you...so I followed you." She said as she looked at me with her expressionless eyes.

"I see..." So I'm her pudding provider or something?

"Here your 'Pudding a la Mode', have a nice meal." The waitress came back with our sweets. I looked at Ophis who had stars in her eyes. Just how much did she want to eat puddings?

"What's wrong, let's eat already. Itadakimasu." I said before I ate my pudding as Ophis was watching me.

"Itadakimasu." She said before she started to eat her own and I swear, I think she's glowing right now.

"Is it good?" She nodded as she continued to eat. She really acts like a child. As I started to get my second bite, I felt my sleeve get pulled.

"What is it...ah..." I looked at Ophis who showed me her empty glass.

"Can I have another pudding?" She asked me as she tugged on my arm while staring at me.

"Ha~, excuse me. Can I have another pudding here?" I asked the nearest waitress who nodded as she went to the back for a second before coming back and gave us another one. It was fast.

I could only sight as I looked to the loli dragon next to me. Is her stomach a black hole or something? As I was thinking, she tugged again my arm as she pointed her now empty glass.

Yeah, I could only cry as the dragon sitting by my side, who can destroy me in an instant, is killing my wallet.

* * *

After several puddings devoured by Ophis and the fact that my wallet suffered again, I could only cry.

Did the money I tried to save during missions only served to be used to buy puddings for the leader of a terrorist group?

"Are you satisfied, Ophis?" She nodded as she patted her stomach.

"Yes... It was good." She then stared at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"When can we eat puddings again?" She asked while tilting her head. Do you still want to eat?!

"I don't know... Ah, come with me. I'll show you something." I said as I held my hand to which she took.

We went to a convenience store and bought a pack of dozen of puddings.

"Here, with that, you can eat them whenever you want. If you want to buy more, just ask Vali to buy them for you." I said as I gave her the pack.

"Thank you." I patted her head, making her close her eyes but then, she held my hand.

"Don't you need to go back?" She shook her head.

"I shall stay a little longer..." Shrugging, I started to walk in direction to the local park to kill some time before she goes back to her hideout but then...

"Ah! Move away!" I heard a girl screaming on the side. When I turned around, she hit me and started to fall back but I caught her with my free arm before she touched the ground. As I looked at her, she had shoulder-length blonde hair and was a little smaller than Asia. She was wearing some sort of uniform. A huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers on it. Is she a magician?

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she opened her blue eyes then looked at me.

"Ye-yes, thank you very much." She answered meekly as she was a little red. But then, I felt killing intent from where she came from and when I looked there...

"Arthur Pendragon..." I saw him glaring at me with his hands shaking.

"Ah! Onii-sama!" What... Onii-sama? Don't tell me...

"Hyoudou Sakuya, how dare you lay your hand on my little sister..." He said as he summoned Caliburn before pointing it at me.

"Draw your blade! I'll give you divine punishment! Right here! Right now!"

Did I met a black cat on the way because right now, my luck sucks!

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 20th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Ever since May 10th, translation of the Light Novel of Highschool DxD was removed from Baka-Tsuki according to a DMCA request from its publisher, Kadokawa. The project was abandoned and taken down. **

**I nearly lost the will to continue this fic when I read that but well... When I saw that we were near the 500 Favorites, I was quite astonished and decided to continue.**

**Also, I will be absent for the two next weeks because of my finals. After that, I'll go back to write some chapters. **

**For Florent's ability, well after some thoughts. I saw that Clarent's ability to amplify Sakuya's attack was quite similar to the Boosted Gear's Boost.**

**So I thought why I won't make Florent like Divide Dividing. Of course, their abilities are not as strong as the Longinus.**

**And Florent symbolizes someone's rule over all of the people on the continent sort of like an emperor. So he will take from his opponent to make it his own and dominate it as the sword convert the magic energy into demonic energy.**

**This is how I decided to make Florent, well its official abilities weren't explained in Fate/Prototype so I made my own. What do you think?**

**Also with Issei vs Saji, since Xenovia wasn't present, he kept Ascalon on him which he used to cut the link on his right arm. This is why he didn't get eliminated in this game. **

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**GGPD: Well, seeing your brother gets impaled in the ass by the sword of your crush's brother, it's not funny. It sounds wrong said like that...**

**Obliumm: For the harem, I just noted the proposals. Some of them, I decided to not take them in the harem. The harem will be smaller than Issei's one in canon and nearly the same size of Issei's harem in this fic. Question: From how many people does it become a mega-harem?**

**Here is Issei's harem in this fic: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Enmelhilde, Kunou, Kiba, Gasper, Vali, Sairaorg, Cao Cao... Wait, forget about the 3 last guys. Those are the definitive one.**

**It's my first fanfiction so I'm more used to write small chapters like that. Right now, I am writing chapters longer and longer compared to the prologue and I will try to continue to do it little by little.**

**Florent is from a legend in the Fate Series, it appeared in a flashback in Fate/Prototype. **

**It was the sword of Lucius Tiberius who fought against Arthur Pendragon and he had this blade, Florent which is said to be the brother sword to Clarent.**

**I don't remember where I wrote that Florent was a holy sword. I said in the review that it was a Demonic sword and it was written in Lucius Tiberius's page that Florent is a demon sword.**

**I really liked the image of having two sister swords of different elements.**

**But thank you for your review.**

**Talonslayer21: Those who didn't have the courage to see Lily get lewd with Sakuya because of fear of the FBI.**

**Bevim23: Thanks again.**

**Loke13: Thank you.**

**LMaltez: Sorry, I misread the information on the wiki. When I read the exclusive part on the Senjutsu page, it was for the 'Kasha' Technique. Thank you for pointing out my mistake.**

**Well, I guess a new technique possible for Sakuya then.**

**Lio4567892012: Well, when it comes to a demonic version of Lily, there was only Salter.**

**The DxDverse shall lewd everything, even the most pure one.**

**P.S: Thank you. I escaped safely from the FBI.**

**Spacetojump: I'm still arranging the roles since they got bonus from the card games like Blackjack or Poker.**

**I don't' know that isekai but I like that. I'll try to place it if I can.**

**FinzDragzer: I have a certain dual-wielded character who can summon an infinity amount of swords from a certain game I can get inspiration rather than the Reality Marble.**

**Blaze2121: I had trouble reading your review but thank you. I won't give Sakuya the rasengan. I never played or watch the Neptunia series so I don't know the reference. Thank you.**

**Massone22: Well, they did great at least. I think.**

**Kynan99: Thanks for the review.**

**SkyLime2212: Thank you for the review.**

**Guest: The only reason why Issei manage to show off more was because Arthur came for them just after Issei broke the barrier which alerted Sakuya and the higher-ups. There wasn't enough time for Sakuya to punish the kitty.**

**Ravelfanclub: I think she's more scared of Sakuya and she is already interested in Issei. Seeing your esteemed brother getting impaled in the ass by someone who absolutely didn't care of when you were younger. Unless being a sadist, I don't think she will be after him.**

**Drake: Thank you. The only moment where a Jeanne Alter should appear is when Jeanne will fall into a Fallen Angel which won't happen so no. **

**Look2019: Thank you!**

**Robocoaster: Before thinking of the Juggernaut Drive, I have to think first on how will I fuse Clarent and Florent with Sakuya's Sacred Gear so he can use their soul for the Juggernaut Drive.**

**And mutation of Blade Blacksmith. Maybe even the Balance Break will change. Too many planning to do.**

**And add Issei jealous of his brother and Vali, protective over Lavinia. Maybe even Tobio. Since when did Sakuya's life become so troublesome?**

**Well, it would be by luck then. Nobody would think of Sakuya's swords as female.**

**For Gabriel's show, after seeing Serafall's movie with Sakuya in it. She decided to do her own. Serafall tried to sabotage the movie but instead made it better to her shame and anger while Gabriel thought that Serafall was doing her best to help her. There are many ideas like that which can be used. Thank you for the review.**

**OechsnerC: Here you go. Well, Issei always both admired and felt inferior to Sakuya ever since they were young. Somehow in a similar way with Rias and Sirzechs. He will try to catch up to his level after seeing the difference in their levels.**

**Semi-Immortal Cat Akumu: Here Florent in action with Azazel giving you her abilities. **

**Raidentensho: Well, he won't show his demonic sword in the Vatican so they will react more later. For now, Sakuya won't have any additional arsenal and personally, I'm not fan of shield.**

**Exodus12345: He steamrolled them for just the next day, it was his turn to be steamrolled by Sirzechs. Life is good~ **

**Fate Rider 88: Thank you. Now, I only need to place some mapo tofu somewhere and it will be perfect.**

**Cade2065: Thank you very much. While 'best written' is a little exaggerated. I appreciate your review. **


	21. I shall stay by your side

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 20 – I shall stay by your side_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_When can we eat puddings again?"_

"_Draw your blade! I'll give you punishment! Right here! Right now!"_

* * *

Now, what should I do?

I'm holding Ophis's hand and I have this blond girl, Arthur's sister in my arm but first…

"Arthur, calm down. It's a misunderstanding, an accident." I tried to calm him as he pointed his holy sword towards me.

"Oh... Then explain to me why you have my dear little sister in your arm..."

"Well-" "Onii-sama, it's my fault as I ran into him when he saved me as I started to fall down from the impact." The girl explained to Arthur who closed his eyes before glaring at me again.

"Then why are you two still in that position..." He said as I blinked before looking at the girl in my arm who started to blush when our eyes met.

"Kya..." She said meekly as Arthur's killing intent became stronger. I hurried myself to get her up before Arthur started to kill me.

"Here, are you alright?" She nodded at me as she looked at me shyly while holding my sleeve.

"How long are you going to hold hands with Le Fay..." Arthur said with Caliburn was still pointed at me.

"What do you mean?! She is holding my sleeve, not my hand!" I said as I showed him my arm.

Are his glasses for fashion or something because he needs real ones.

"Onii-sama, why are you so angry? This person helped me so you should be grateful." The girl next to me, Le Fay said as she pouted but she was still holding on my sleeve. If she's his sister so her full name must be Le Fay Pendragon. I wonder if she's named after Morgan Le Fay.

"But he put his hand on you-" "To help me."

"Then why are you still clinging on his sleeve." Le Fay blinked before looking at her hand then at my face.

I blinked before looking at Ophis who blinked at me as she hugged her pack of puddings then I looked back at Le Fay who started to fidget as she glanced at me. A lot while being red.

"Well...I mean, that sort of situation is a lot like those in a shoujo manga and... Kya!" I couldn't help but to deadpanned at her. We're not in a manga...

* * *

Arthur POV

How can that be... My dear little sister that I took care since she was a baby, she is…

I thought as I looked at her reacting to Hyoudou Sakuya, I could recognize her reaction since Elaine reacted the same way as her before we started dating in secret before Father found out about us.

Then several memories flashed before my eyes. I remembered my childhood when I took care of Le Fay.

About her first words, "Ahza~".

When she first started to walk, "Nii-chama".

When she first learned about magic, "Onii-chan, look. The manor is burning."

When she became part of 'Golden Dawn', "Onii-sama, look. It's my new uniform, does it fit me?"

As I remembered those memories with Le Fay, I couldn't help but shed a tear. As I wiped it, I decided that before it's too late. I shall destroy the evil before it took Le Fay's purity!

"Hyoudou Sakuya! Prepare yourself!" For Le Fay's purity!

* * *

Sakuya POV

"Hyoudou Sakuya! Prepare yourself!" Arthur screamed at me more loudly than before as he glared at me.

"Gah, I don't have time for that." I murmured as a magic circle appeared in front of my palm.

"Onii-sama! What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, Le Fay! I shall protect you and your purity!"

"What are you saying?!"

"Sorry but I have to go! Solar Flare!" I cast my magic blinding Arthur before starting to run away. Wait…

"Why are you still clinging at me?!" I yelled as Ophis was hugging my arm like a koala while holding her pack of puddings and Le Fay who was on my back.

"Come back here!" Arthur started to run after us. We started a chase through the town by jumping from roof to roof.

"Please, Pendragon-san. Can you let go of me? If you do that, I'm sure your brother will stop chasing after us." I told her but her hold on me tightened.

"No...And please call me Le Fay..." Why?!

"How dare you try to seduce Le Fay!" Arthur yelled as he sent a sword slash at us with Caliburn.

"Stop!" Le Fay deflected Arthur's attack with her magic making it go up to the sky.

"What... Why are you helping him, Le Fay..." He looked so shocked by his sister's action as if she did something taboo.

"Onii-sama! You can easily destroy the neighborhood if you attack like that!" Le Fay yelled at him but he was murmuring something under his breath before yelling again with tears on his face.

"Sakuya! How dare you corrupt my sister to make her fight me against her will!"

""He's not listening!""

"Sakuya-sama! Please go to the forest! You will be able to fight him there without destroying the town!"

Agreeing with her, I went to the forest as Le Fay was covering my back.

"They're going towards the forest. Don't tell me you're planning on taking Le Fay's virginity there! You fiend!" Just what kind of imagination he has?!

"Just what are you saying?! O-Onii-sama no baka!" And like that, several magic circles appeared before shooting lasers at Arthur.

"Hey! Be careful with your spells!" I can tell that those magic spells were quite powerful in their own and I don't need them to destroy the town.

Once we reached the forest, the two girls came down of me with Arthur landing across us.

"This time, you won't escape divine punishment. Hyoudou Sakuya..." Having no choice, I summoned Clarent.

"You two, move away. It's going to be dangerous." I said as I moved before them. Well, Ophis could defend herself but Le Fay... Well, if she could do that kind of magic. She can protect herself too.

"Sakuya." Ophis called me as she tugged on my sleeve.

"What is it?"

"I don't have a spoon... for my puddings." I deadpanned at her as she raised her pack above her head. I sighed before I searched for one in my dimensional packet. What am I, Doraemon?

Well, I would take one on me for long-time missions. It's quite useful. After finding it, I gave it to Ophis whose eyes started to glow. She then went to a tree before making it into a makeshift bench to sit on.

"Ah, Ophis-sama. Can I have one?" "No." Leaving the two girls behind, I looked back at Arthur before taking a stance with him doing the same.

"Neither God or Le Fay will save you this time, fiend."

"Well, God is dead..." Then we charged at each other, Clarent clashing with Caliburn.

* * *

Le Fay POV

As I watched Onii-sama and Sakuya-sama fighting each other, I was so awed. They moved so quickly that I had trouble following them. They were slashing at each other but none of their attacks hit their target.

"What's wrong, I'm here." Onii-sama was behind Sakuya-sama but when he tried to slash him, he disappeared.

"Not here. But over here." This time, it was Sakuya-sama who was behind Onii-sama but the same thing happened.

"Are you blind? Because I'm there." They continued like that for several minutes until their swords clashed to each other and the two of them, looking at each other's eyes.

"How about we started to fight seriously."

"You took my words right out of my mouth." Then, the two holy swords started to glow before Onii-sama and Sakuya-sama moved again. This time, their swords clashed everywhere in the forest as they moved at high-speed. White sparks appeared at every clash and some trees were taken down by several white slashes were running across the forest.

I knew that Sakuya-sama was strong since Vali-sama told us about him but to think he could keep up with Onii-sama in a sword fight with only his swordsmanship. I'm awed since Vali-sama told us that Sakuya-sama also used magic in fight which is a shame because I wanted to see it. That's right!

"Sakuya-sama, please use your magic against Onii-sama!" I yelled, hoping that he heard me but then they landed in front of us, facing each other.

"What! Why is Le Fay cheering on you and not to me?!"

"No, I'm sure that's not a cheer..." Sakuya-sama murmured before glancing at me, smiling.

"If you want to see it, then look." Sakuya-sama's body was then coated with white lightning. I could feel elemental magic and a little of holy magic. That spell must be a prototype as the balance between lightning and light isn't properly balanced. His body was also boosted with strengthening magic and several magic circles appeared around him.

"Then let's go! Thoron!" Several beams of white lightning emerged from the magic circles but Onii-sama evaded them all before he charged at Sakuya-sama whose empty hand had a little magic circle on it.

"Solid Contraction!" He crushed it, making several chains appearing around Onii-sama and then closed on him but he cut them, shattering them.

But during that small time, multiple giant magic circles appeared enveloping Onii-sama and some appeared in the sky just above him. I could feel the power coming from them so I put a barrier around me and Ophis-sama who was still eating her puddings.

"Indignation!" A massive lightning bolt was summoned and struck where Onii-sama was as he moved away quickly enough to dodge it. The spell left a massive crater in the ground.

"So, that was a taste of my magic. What do you think?" Sakuya-sama asked me but I could only think of one word.

"Destructive..." My comment made Sakuya-sama chuckle but he suddenly protected himself as Onii-sama charged at him.

"Don't you dare seduce my sister!" "You really should check on your eyes!" Onii-sama! Please, stop embarrassing me! As they started to fight again, Ophis-sama finished her last pudding.

"No more pudding..." She looked at her finished puddings with an emotionless stare before looking at Sakuya-sama and Onii-sama before flying towards them.

"Wha-, wait, Ophis-sama!"

* * *

Sakuya POV

Just how persistent he is?! I thought as we fought over a mere misunderstanding.

"Now, it's time to finish this!" I yelled as I summoned Florent making Arthur frown.

"What is that sword? There is no need to know because I'm going to beat you here! For Le Fay's purity and innocence!" He yelled as Caliburn was coated with a white aura.

"It's time for judgment!" "Hey, that's my catchphrase!" Then we charged at each other as my swords were now coated in white and black lightning.

""AAAAAAHHHHH!""

But then, something falls from the sky with high speed, landing on Arthur's back making him crash on the ground.

"Gah!" "What!" I stopped myself before facing a pair of black emotionless eyes staring at me.

"Sakuya, there is no more puddings..." Ophis said as she showed me an empty cup of pudding. To think that our fight will be interrupted like, I couldn't help but to laugh a little but when I looked at Arthur who was twitching on the ground, I had an idea.

"Ophis, Arthur here can buy you more puddings. I'm sure that he has a lot of money with him so he will be able to buy you a lot of packs." Ophis nodded at me before jumping off his back and took him by his collar.

"Buy me puddings... right now..." She said as she shook him.

"But Ophis-sama, I have to punish this beast before he can put his hands on-" He was quickly hit on the head by Le Fay with a... dictionary? No, it's a grimoire.

"Onii-sama, stop embarrassing me in front of Sakuya-sama." As the two siblings started to bicker with each other. Ophis tugged on my sleeve as she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Ha... Then let's go buy you another pack." She nodded at me as we started to leave the forest with the two blonds following us.

* * *

Once I bought several packs of puddings for Ophis but this time with Arthur's money, courtesy of Le Fay. I'm starting to love this girl.

We went to the local park near my parents' house. I blinked as I saw a building instead of a normal two-story house. Oh yeah, Zeoticus must have changed it for Rias's peerage can live with Ise. I just hope they didn't really touch the stuff in my room.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked the blond siblings in front of me as I was sitting on a swing with Ophis, eating her pudding on my laps. Le Fay scratched her cheek while Arthur had his eyes closed. It seems he calmed down after Le Fay solved the misunderstanding.

"Well, we were looking for Ophis-sama. We don't know why but a moment ago, she disappeared from our hideout." I blinked at her explanation. I looked at Ophis who looked back at me.

"I wanted to eat puddings." As she told her reason, I nodded as I patted her head. Yeah, pudding is good. Pudding is justice.

"So, it was here you were." As we heard a familiar voice coming from the sky, we looked up to see a certain battle-maniac.

"Vali..."

"Hyoudou Sakuya, how interesting for you to have Ophis's attention." He said as he landed near us. Then Bikou and Kuroka appeared next to him.

"Monkey and Kitty..." ""Who are you calling Monkey/Kitty?!"" They retorted as I pointed at the two of them.

"Ophis, we should go back. Shalba is having another of his crisis." You make it as if he was having his period, Vali. But Shalba... Isn't he the descendant of Asmodeus... or was it Beelzebub? I remembered that they acted during Rias's match with Diodora but with him dead. I wonder how they will act this time.

While I was thinking, Ophis jumped off my laps before finishing her current cup of pudding.

"Then I shall go back." But she then looked back at me before taking my hand.

"Will you come with me?" She asked me while tilting her head. I blinked at her proposition before sighing.

"I'm sorry, Ophis but I can't. I have something to do and a house to return to." I said as I kneeled in front of her.

"A house... I can't return to mine..." Well, with Great Red in the Dimensional Gap. I don't think she will be able to have her house for herself. Maybe…

"Then how about you come live to my house?" When I proposed, Vali's group looked at me with wide eyes while Ophis was staring at me.

"At Sakuya's house?" I nodded as she started to get lost in her thought. I sighed before patting her head.

"You don't have to answer now, I can wait until you say your answer. Okay?" She nodded at me before going by Vali's side as Arthur made a tear with Caliburn.

"Well, we will be going. I look forward to our next meeting, Hyoudou Sakuya." Vali said to me as he started to rise his demonic power with me doing the same. He smirked at me while I simply smiled.

"Vali, you're getting us too much attention. Let's go back." Bikou said as he went inside the tear first.

"Then, we will be going too. Goodbye, Sakuya-sama." The two siblings bowed their head at me while in Arthur's case, it was more for apologizing for his previous behavior.

"For a human, you are quite something. Definitely, something to keep an eye on~" Kuroka said as she looked at me with a weird gaze.

"I don't need the attention of a black cat. They bring bad luck." She laughed before going into the tear.

"I shall give you a warning, a faction within the Khaos Brigade will soon attack the Underworld. It's the Old Satan Faction and they have a spy named Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas in the Underworld right now." Zephyrdor... Who is it?

"While I'm sure that they will fail in their attack, I'm just telling you. Then, until next time." With that, Vali went in the tear, leaving only me and Ophis.

"When will we meet again?" I smiled at her as I patted her head the last time before she leaves.

"I'm sure that we will see each other very soon." She nodded at me then she went inside the tear before looking at me the last time.

"Bye-bye." She said as she waved at me. I waved back until the tear closed with Ophis behind it.

I know that it is the life I have chosen when I made the decision to be an exorcist back then but…

"Since when my life has become so troublesome..." I murmured as I went to the airport. It was time for me to go back to the Vatican.

* * *

After a long ride in the plane, I was finally back in the Vatican. I did inform the girls that I was coming back today when I was taken by Azazel three days ago.

As I reached the Church, I announced my return to Griselda who nodded at me as she was doing some paperwork.

"We were informed by Michael-sama that you were needed in the Underworld. Also, please come back here tomorrow. It is important." With that, she dismissed me. Well, it was night time right now.

So, I went back to my room but when I opened the door. I saw something that surprised me.

"Welcome back, Sakuya."

"So, what do you want first? Sa-chan, a nice meal?"

"Or do you want a bath, Sakuya-san?"

"""Or else, do you want us?""" In front of me, Xenovia, Asia and Jeanne were kneeling in seiza.

They were all in their pajamas. While Xenovia was as stoic as ever, Jeanne looked like she was having fun while Asia was as red as a tomato. But those lines…

"Don't tell me you learned that from Irina..." They nodded at me.

"Well, she said that was something that a married wife would say at her husband when he comes back from work." Xenovia explained to me as I nodded.

"Well, it's true but..." I stopped my words when I saw them looking at me with expectation in their eyes.

"I'm quite tired but I think I have to do something first. Can you girls stand up for a minute." I asked them as they did it while being confused. Smiling, I kissed the three girls making them blush.

"I'm not really hungry but tired and I think I will take a bath tomorrow morning so I decided to have you girls." I said as they reacted to my words and actions.

Xenovia looked away but I could see a little smile on her face. Asia was so red as she cupped her cheeks, I could imagine some steams coming out from her ears and Jeanne had a large smile with a blush on her face as she laughed. I chuckled at their reactions but I noticed the additional beds next to mine behind them.

"Don't tell me you all wanted to sleep together?" I said to the girls, pointing to the beds behind them.

"Well, until now. Only Asia slept with you so we wanted to sleep with you too." Jeanne said with Xenovia nodded next to her. Asia was playing with her fingers while glancing at me.

"Well, I don't mind but could you guys go outside the time I change myself?" They nodded as they went out of my room.

Once I changed myself, I opened the door for them to come in.

"Now, how will we sleep?" I asked them as I looked to the makeshift king-size bed.

"I want to sleep next to Sakuya-san." Asia said with the two others saying the same thing. They started to think of a solution until…

"Then how about this? Sa-chan will sleep in the middle, me and Xe-chan will be next to him while A-chan will be sleeping on top of him." Jeanne proposed her idea. While Xenovia nodded, Asia was more hesitant.

"But, won't it be a bother for Sakuya-san?" She asked while I started to lay on the bed.

"We won't know until we try. Come here, Asia." I said as I opened my arm for her to come. While she was shy, she slowly approached me until she started to lay on top of me. She's quite light so I won't have any problems.

"A-Am I not heavy?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"No, I don't have any problems so it's alright." She smiled at my answer before Jeanne switched the light off and she joined me with Xenovia next to me.

"It's the first time we sleep together like that." Jeanne commented as she hugged my left arm.

"Yes, also our first night together as a couple." Xenovia added, making us blush but we nodded at her.

"Sakuya, I have a question?" I looked at Xenovia when she asked me but I had quite a bad feeling.

"Would you like a son or a daughter as your first child?" What...Ha~ Xenovia, you will never change... But I don't hate it.

"Xe-chan, what are you saying?!"

"I would like a daughter." While Jeanne retorted to Xenovia, I answered to her making the three girls looking at me.

"A girl?" Asia asked me while I nodded.

"I think I would love to have a girl as my first child. Yeah, a girl is nice." I nodded at myself while the girls were blushing.

"A girl...I think I need to search for a name..." Xenovia murmured.

"I already got one." "M-Me too."

"Already?" I asked Jeanne and Asia, a little surprised.

"Yes, I have a name to honor someone." Jeanne said as she put her hand over her chest.

"I had a special name since long ago so..." Asia mumbled before looking away, a little red. But then Xenovia taped me on my shoulder, gaining my attention. When I looked at her, she had a little blush as she looked at me in my eyes.

"Sakuya, how about we make one?" She asked me, shocking us.

"X-Xe-chan... how bold..." "Awawawa..."

"Xenovia, it's not something a subject you can ask like that-" "Of course, I know. Sister Griselda explained to me about everything and the responsibility but..." She lifts herself to a kneeling position before looking at me.

"Sakuya, I know very well that I love you and that I want to be by your side forever. That is something I desired for since 3 years now. Here, feel it." Xenovia said as she took my right hand before placing it on her right breast. So soft! Wait, what is she doing?!

"Sakuya, can't you feel my heartbeat? How fast it is? I only want to love you, to make love with you and have a family with you, Sakuya. It's something I'm sure I won't have any regrets." When she said that, I could feel it over the softness and the emotion behind her eyes. While Xenovia was blunt with her emotions, to think she would say all that in the presence of the other girls. Speaking of them, I glanced at them only to feel their holds on me become stronger.

"M-Me too, I want to be with Sakuya-san." Asia exclaimed with her wet eyes.

"Just like Xenovia-san, I want to be with Sakuya-san forever and we talked together about our feelings before. So I could relate to Xenovia-san. While it was my dream to have many friends and a family which I got after I met Sakuya-san. Now, I want to have a family with Sakuya-san in the future so please, accept our feelings." Asia confessed to me as she hugged me close to her body. I could also feel her heartbeat and her warmness through the hug.

"They are right, Sakuya." This time, it was Jeanne. I could tell she was really serious as she didn't call me by the usual nickname.

"You may not understand how much you made an impact on our lives and how you changed them. Sakuya, you gave me people I could call a family, something I wished back then ever since I was young." She said as she took everyone in a large hug.

"And now, I got one and something to live for. So please Sakuya, can I ask you to take your responsibility for your actions." She said as she smiled at me.

As I listened to the confessions of Xenovia, Asia and Jeanne. I felt overwhelmed. I knew that they loved me but to that extent. I always tried to think about the future events with the Khaos Brigade, to become stronger but I didn't think about my relationship with them. Only that I needed to keep them safe without really thinking about their feelings for me.

"Aha... Ahahaha..." I couldn't help but to laugh as I shed some tears.

"Sakuya-san, are you okay?" The girls started to look worried at my reaction but I shook my head before smiling at them.

"I'm okay. It's just... that I'm really no good when it comes to this." I said as I took everyone in a hug.

"I'm sorry..." """Eh?"""

"Even though I said that I loved you all, I didn't really consider your feelings as I wanted to be stronger to protect you all. I'm... really hopeless..."

"Sakuya, if there was something I always loved in you. It is your kindness and determination to protect us no matter what happened. While it is a shame that you are so dense but we already knew that. Just like how you accepted us, we accepted you despite your flaws." Jeanne said as she rubbed my head, Xenovia and Asia agreeing with her as they nodded.

I'm really lucky to have them. I thought as I basked in the warmness coming from the group hug.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as the light of the sun hit my face from the window. I looked next to me, smiling as I saw the girls still asleep.

I get out of my bed the most discreetly possible, trying to not wake them up. I looked at my phone to see it was only 7:43. Scratching my head, I decided to take a quick shower as I had some time before going to Griselda's office.

Taking a shower quickly to wipe off my sweat and then changing myself, I left my room leaving the girls who were still sleeping.

I went quickly to the cafeteria for a small breakfast before going to see what Griselda needs. Maybe it's for a mission.

Once I finished eating and went to Griselda's office, on the way, I was joined by the three girls who finally woke up. Once we reached the office and knocked on the door, we could hear her saying to enter.

When I opened the door, I saw Griselda, Michael, Gabriel in the room.

"Good morning, Michael-sama, Gabriel, Sister Griselda." We greeted them as they nodded back at us.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakuya. I thank you for the assistance you gave to Azazel."

"No, it's nothing. Michael-sama, it was my duty." I said as I bowed to him.

"Please raise your head." He said smiling at me.

"Michael-sama, is there a reason why you called us this morning?" Jeanne asked him to which he nodded.

"Yes, I have called you all here to announce that we finished with our own version of the Evil Pieces. We decided to call it the [Brave Saint]." Michael said as he showed us a deck of cards making us wide-eyed. Already? They work fast.

"So, this means that we will be able to reincarnate human into reincarnated angels?"

"Yes, but for now, we could only make a single deck. I have planned to make more decks but it will take more times." Michael answered Xenovia's question.

"But why did Michael-sama only called us instead of all the members of the Church?" Asia asked a little confused.

"This is because we decided to reincarnate you all." Gabriel said with a bright smile.

"Us... into an angel..." Asia was speechless by Gabriel's answer.

"Of course, you can refuse if you want. We won't force you to become one."

"No, it is an honor to be chosen!" Asia exclaimed herself as the two Seraphs thought that Asia didn't want to be reincarnated.

"I see. Well, we decided to tell you because Gabriel, here, decided to reincarnate you all and she will soon receive her deck tomorrow." Michael said with Gabriel smiling at us.

"I'm so excited." We could only smile at Gabriel's happy mood.

"Then, we will go now." "I'll see you tomorrow." And like that, the two Seraphs went back to Heaven in a flash of light.

"To think that we were chosen by Gabriel-sama." Asia said with Xenovia and Jeanne nodding at her.

"As they said, Gabriel-sama will come back tomorrow so please, come back here tomorrow morning." She said to us as we nodded before leaving her office but there was a certain person behind that door who was waiting for us.

"Hey!" It was Irina.

"So you finally came back from England." Xenovia said when she saw her partner.

"Of course but guess what, I was reincarnated by Michael-sama into an angel!" Irina exclaimed to us but we only stared at her.

"Look at her, she's proclaiming herself that she is an angel."

"Yeah, I guess she has now a new title to her 'self-proclaiming' record." Xenovia and Jeanne whispered out loud just to tease Irina.

"What others titles does have Irina-san?"

"Well, the 'self-proclaiming first kiss', 'self-proclaiming angel', ''self-proclaiming childhood friend'..." Xenovia started to list all of Irina's title but…

"Where did the last one come from?"

"Well, your brother didn't recognize her when we first came to Kuoh for the Excalibur matter despite her saying that she was his childhood friend." Ah, I see. Well, she looked like a boy so.

"It's because I looked like a boy in the past and look!" Suddenly, a pair of white wings appeared from her back.

"Now, you believe me, right?!" Irina said as she yelled then I approached her before putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, Irina. We believe in you. The small tomboy that you were back then had now become a beautiful young angel." When I said that, she started to blush.

"You can't suddenly seduce me like that, Sakuya. Or else, I will 'fall'." She said as she covered her face while her wings were switching on and off to white and black. That was seduction?!

"Look at her, 'falling' with just a compliment."

"Yeah. After all, Irina is a perverted angel. She's an Ero-angel." Xenovia and Jeanne whispered out loud again.

"I'm not an Ero-angel!"

* * *

After that, I took a stroll in town to kill some time as the girls went to visit some shops. It seems that there are sales today so we went out but I separated from them.

I mean, there is one important rule to never forget in life. It is to never go with a girl when it's bargain sales or else it will never end.

As I walked down the animated street, looking around to see if something caught my eyes. A hand rested of my head before messing it. Reacting quickly, I caught the person's wrist only to see it was Dulio who was smiling.

"Yo, It's been a while."

"Yes, but what are you doing here? You're always on a food trip when you're sent to a mission."

"Well, Michael-sama asked me to return to the Vatican. Do you know that Heaven finished their little project?" I nodded at him since Michael talked to us this morning.

"Then, you mean..."

"Yeah, Michael-sama asked me if I wanted to be reincarnated into an angel by him and I accepted. This is why I'm came back a little earlier from my little expedition." So, Dulio is gonna be reincarnated by Michael. I wonder which card he will be…

"Hey, Dulio. Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." He said smirking before I punched him on his side.

"Why did you accept?" I was a little curious about his reason. He looked pensive for a moment before looking at the sky.

"Well... I don't really have a reason like 'I want to fight in the name of Heaven' or something but I guess it's because I wanted to reach the souls of the children in Heaven. If I became an angel, I may be able to see them." Oh yeah, Dulio once told me about his past.

That he was a war orphan as his parents were killed in a civil strife and that he was raised in one of the Church's facilities. Because of that, he has a lot of compassion for orphaned children and he treated the children who came from church facilities as if they were his brothers and sisters.

So for him, wanting to become an angel for this kind of reason, I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"And you? I heard from Griselda-san that Gabriel-sama wanted to reincarnate you so what will you do?"

"Of course I will accept but..." Dulio raised his eyebrow at my hesitation, gesturing me to continue.

"Well, I don't really have any reasons other than it is to be with the girls." Well, other than to become stronger, I only wish to be with them.

"It's fine. You have all rights to be selfish and wish to be with them. Nobody will blame you for that and I'm sure Gabriel-sama won't. Even my reason is selfish." Dulio said as he put his hand on my shoulder while I nodded.

Then we heard someone calling us, we looked away to see Asia waving at us with the other girls with her.

"Let's go join them." Dulio said as he pushed me from behind.

Once we joined them, we went to eat sea salt ice cream, courtesy of Dulio and his wallet. Then we spent our afternoon in the meadow near the church with Dulio, telling us some funny stories from his past missions making us laugh.

Yeah, spending time like that is nice. I thought as I looked at the clear blue sky above us.

* * *

That night, I was taking a stroll outside of the church as I wasn't really tired. Right now, the girls were playing poker in my room. It seems like from now on, they will keep sleeping with me. Well, it doesn't bother me.

Without noticing, I was back at the meadow. I must really like this place if I keep coming back here. Noticing some lilies on the ground, I sat down and started to make a crown of flowers. It's been a few days since I didn't visit them, I should do it soon.

But then, a flash of light appeared in front of me, illuminating the meadow. As I shielded my eyes from the light, I saw that it was Gabriel who just teleported.

"Hello again, Sakuya-chan." She said with a bright smile while I nodded in response.

"What are you doing this late, Gabriel?" Her smile became wider before she summoned a deck of cards. Is that…

"I just got my own deck just now!" She said as she showed me her cards. The back of the cards was pure white with golden decorations at the outlines. There was also a golden cross at the center of each card.

"So, I didn't want to waste any time and wanted to reincarnate you into an angel." Gabriel said, making me eyes-wide.

"Me? I'm the first person you will reincarnate?" She blinked before nodding.

"Yes, is there a problem? I wanted Sakuya-chan to be my first."

"No, it's an honor to be your first, Gabriel." I said, making her smile even brightly than before.

"I see, I'm glad. Ah, I will explain to you how those cards work so listen well to Gabriel-sensei's lecture." She said as she summoned a pair of glasses. I could see there were no lenses so it must be for fashion.

"You see, The [Brave Saint] deck is a set of 13 cards which Michael-sama and I possesses. In the future, every Seraph will have their own decks but Michael-sama is trying to extend it to the High-level angels which will take a longer time.

The [Brave Saint] system is based on card games like Poker and Blackjack unlike chess like the Devils.

The cards are ranged from an ace to the queen. Of course, the King being the owner of their group which I am. Also, each deck will be associated to a "suit" to which my deck is affiliated with the 'Heart'." She said as she showed me her Queen card.

It looked like a normal queen of heart card you could find in any deck but this queen had wings on her back. Literally an angel queen with a heart at the corner of the card.

"Also, unlike the Evil Pieces which gave powers depending on the piece used. The Brave Saint system is different from its 'true' ability is based on card games I said earlier.

For example, just like in Blackjack. If reincarnated angels worked together and their numbers make a 21. They would be able to unleash overwhelming power.

Or with the Poker game, when a Seraph who is a King gather members from Ace to Queen and by forming a 'hand', it will give birth to a certain power." She explained the effects. So in the end, it's more about teamwork.

"I wonder if I said everything ... Oh yes, when a human will be reincarnated as an angel. They will become stronger and they will be able to use angel Magic since their reserves of sacred energy will be bigger. Do you have any questions?" Well, an angel body is superior to a human one so it's obvious we will become stronger. I already had a good amount of holy energy in me so I wonder how much I will have once I become an angel.

"I have just one question. Which card will you use on me?" Gabriel smiled as she took a card from her deck.

"I have decided for Sakuya-chan to be my Joker." Joker? Seeing my confused face, she giggled.

"You see, a Joker card is akin to the mutation piece for the Devil and it is a very special card as it doesn't belong to any of the 4 types of cards." She explained to me the Joker card, shocking me.

"A mutation... but why me? Isn't there somebody better suited for this card?" At my surprise, she shook her head as she kneeled in front of me.

"Sakuya-chan. As I said, this card is a very special card just like how you are. You may not know it but when I first met you that day, I could feel that you were destined for great things and I was moved when I saw cry for your friend. This is why I decided to give you my blessing that day." As she talked, I remembered that day when I met her. The day Jubei died and the day before Irina moved to England.

"I have always watched over you as you would do your best to become stronger, to protect those you love.

That kindness you have towards you loved one and your heart are something I really love." She said as she placed her hand over my chest.

"This is why, Sakuya-chan, I want you to be my Joker. My special one." She asked me, watching me with her light blue eyes as she held my hand with hers.

Seeing the hope behind her eyes, I made my decision.

"Gabriel, I will become your Joker." I said as I looked at her eyes, making her smile before hugging me.

"Thank you, Sakuya-chan." Then she stood up as 6 pairs of wings appeared on her back. I also stood up as she placed her joker card in front of her.

"Are you ready, Sakuya-chan?"

"Yes, I am ready." She smiled before she started to glow along with the card which floated between us in the air.

"I, Gabriel, who was bestowed the role of Seraph of Water by our dear Father. I ask you, Sakuya Hyoudou, do you accept to be my Joker and to be by my side until the end of time."

"Yes, I accept."

"Very well. Then, it is time for a new angel to be born."

Then the Joker card entered my body through the chest. Suddenly, my body shone brightly, illuminating the meadow and the surrounding.

* * *

_\- At the Church -_

"What is this light?" Jeanne asked as she and the other girls were watching the light from outside the church. They were waiting for Sakuya who still hasn't returned yet.

"That feeling, it must be Sakuya and Gabriel-sama over there." Approaching from behind them was Griselda and Dulio.

"Sakuya and Gabriel-sama, then it must mean..."

"Yeah, Sakuya is being reincarnated into an angel." Dulio said, answering to Xenovia's unspoken question.

"But when I was reincarnated, there wasn't something like that..." Irina murmured under her breath.

"That light... It feels so warm..." Asia mumbled as she put her hands on her chest.

* * *

_\- In Heaven -_

"Gabriel has already reincarnated someone?! That was fast!" A large muscular male said as he felt Sakuya's ascension. He had short and spiked blond hair with green eyes.

"You can't blame her, Uriel. She looked so excited before getting her deck and when Michael-sama gave hers, she teleported immediately." By his side was another man, he had the appearance of a blond-haired teenager with green eyes.

"But, Raphael~ I understand that Michael-sama was the first one to have his deck but why is Gabriel the second one?" Uriel said as he pouted while Raphael was shaking his head.

"Because when Gabriel asked you, you said she could have it." Uriel lowered his head in depression before hearing someone chuckling behind them.

"You were always weak to her, Uriel."

"It's because she's too adorable, Michael-sama!" The two Seraphs laughed, seeing Uriel acted like a child despite his huge body.

"So, she has reincarnated Sakuya. I must quickly finish that new project that Griselda asked me."

"Wasn't it something about a mean for Angels to have a relationship without falling?" Raphael asked Michael who nodded.

"Yes, I'm planned to make a room which will make them able to make children without falling."

"Ahahaha! How interesting! I, Uriel, shall help you in your quest!" Uriel said with Raphael who nodded by his side.

"I see. Then let's do it. For the love of the young one."

""For the love of the young one.""

* * *

_\- In? -_

In an isolated room, there was nothing but a white sphere on a cushion.

That sphere started to shine weakly as if it responded to something before stopping.

* * *

_\- With Sakuya and Gabriel -_

As Gabriel watched Sakuya's ascension into an angel. His body was shining like the sun before starting to float in the air.

Then something emerged from his back, it was 4 pairs of pure white wings as they spread themselves behind Sakuya.

Then the light quiets down as Sakuya floated to the ground before kneeling before Gabriel.

"I, Sakuya, am now your Joker and I shall stay by your side until the end of time." Gabriel smiled as she hugged Sakuya who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Yes, we will be together until the end of time. My precious joker."

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 21th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Now, a week passed and the hard parts of my finals too. I made this chapter when I needed a break from reviewing my lessons. Now, there is still a week until it's over.**

**This chapter is also to answer the several questions you guys posted for the previous chapter. I found it funny that there is always 15-20 reviews the two first days after I published a new chapter then nothing.**

**Also thank you to those who helped me find an alternative for the LN of DxD. I managed to find all the volume in PDF Format and the special chapters.**

**Last thing, sorry if the qualities of the chapter seemed a little lower than usual. My mental state isn't at his best.**

**I may arrange it next week.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you for your support.**

**Empyrean Asura: Thank you.**

**Exodus12345: Yeah, he's used to be steamrolled by those two but he's actually stronger than **

**Griselda. In canon, she has 3 pairs of wings while Sakuya can easily defeat Kokabiel, a Cadre with 5 pairs.**

**It's mostly her spartan training that takes a toll on Sakuya. Le Fay is not decided yet and it will be a long time before she can really act freely as she's part of Vali's team so by extension, Khaos Brigade.**

**Rossweisse, I like the image I have of her as an angel.**

**Dzerx: It would be a long time until she can become an angel since she's part of Vali's team so by extension, Khaos Brigade if I made her into one.**

**FinzDragzer: Thank you. Yeah but Unlimited Blade Works and the like are the most used with Blade Blacksmith and Sword birth so I wanted to try something different for once but I will see.**

**And yeah...**

**"Servant-class Saber, I have answered your call. Are you the one who summoned me?"**

**Sakuya as become a Saber Servant. What? Shooting beams with your sword is a requirement to become a true Saber. Well, he has Clarent to replace Excalibur and Florent with Morgan then he can use MHX Noble Phantasm. Just have to find a name for his 'Noble Phantasm' (°3°)/**

**Guest: Ophis is naive like a child but with world destruction powers so that kind of reactions are expected. I can see her asking Sakuya 'Why? Why?' as she tugged on his arm before acting.**

**Marcus De Gabriel: Yeah, of course. As long that his wallet is safe, anybody can do.**

**Drake: Yeah, the first Okita I would think of is Sakura Saber from FGO. The second one would be Okita Sougo from Gintama but he's not 'Souji' so he don't count.**

**Blaze2121: Yep but I managed to find all the volumes in PDF format so it's fine and thank you.**

**MrKristoffer1994: Yes, I managed to find all the volumes and the special chapters in PDF format so it's fine. Well, all we can do is to wait for what Kawokawa will do. Thank you, while he spend all his time doing missions or training. A little break like that is nice and it can work as a bridge between the Devil and the angel faction with Sakuya being related with the Gremorys and Sirzechs by his brother and Rias. So everything is good.**

**Bevim23: Like always, thank you.**

**Loke13: Thank you.**

**Deepak Singh Chauhan: Don't you mean 'Balance Breaker' instead of 'Boosted Gear'?**

**OechsnerC: Yeah, Sakuya will be more neutral with them. He has a little rivalry with Vali, he has nothing to think about Bikou and Kuroka while with Arthur... It's complicated.**

**While unlike canon, Ophis's action will change a bit because of Sakuya's early influence on her so what will happen to her will be different in the future.**

**Look2019: Thank you for the review.**

**Leo Saruca: Every protagonist need a loli as their sidekick. Well, because of Sakuya's early influence on her. Her actions will be different from canon and she will have more roles in the future.**

**But she will be basically the mascot, badass, naive and adorable child of the group.**

**Spacetojump: Yes, I only used the term of Juggernaut Drive because it's the most used term for that form like Breakdown the Beast with Regulus. I'm still thinking of a cool name and a chant for that form. I had an idea like Cao Cao's Truth Idea but really for the end of the fanfic so I won't use it for the limit break.**

**I can use that while I had another sword attack I really loved when I was young. I can wait for it by using that imitation of Big Crunch. A Spirit bomb-like attack could be cool.**

**Robocoaster: Thank you for the review.**

**Yeah, of course, Azazel will be implied in this but I hesitating how I will make this. For example, I could make the representation of Blade Blacksmith like a pure Holy sword or a necklace in the form of a sword.**

**Of course, I'm planning to develop the relationship between the two sisters in the future.**

**With the Yasaka matter, it was decided that Sakuya's group will be going to Osaka. It would be chronologically at the same time as Irina's birthday so yeah. He may learn it as thanks from Yasaka.**

**'Vasco can teach you 'Touki' by beating you up. Will you accept?' '...'**

**'You never had a choice. Also, the chance of learning it are extremely small. Good luck.'**

**Yeah, with Issei. There is only Rias and Akeno with big breasts. The rest are either lolis or guys.**

**Azazel can tease Ise about that. For the harem, I'm trying to limit the number of persons in Sakuya's harem. Well, at least at the same size as Ise and it's already smaller than his canon harem.**

**GGPD: Thank you.**

**Raidentensho: I don't know much about Kamen Rider Stronger but I will think about it.**

**I didn't know Zatch Bell but when I looked at the lightning spells, I liked some of them and I may use them in the future. I don't think he will use a tome (We aren't in FE:A) so maybe after he will become an angel.**

**LastPenis: While it's only the beginning of canon, Sakuya's action until now only changed minor things like Rias's peerage, Diodora's early death, Kokabiel's death instead of imprisonment in the Cocytus.**

**The real 'Main' event which will come in the future will be different. And since the LN isn't finished. I have sort of planned an ending for this fic with a final boss something like that.**

**Guest2: I'm not abandoning it. Right now, I'm busy with my final and I made this chapter when I needed a break from reviewing my lessons. Here a new chapter.**

**I still have a week of finals before being released of that hell so the next chapter will be in a week.**


	22. I don't want it to end yet

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 21- I don't want it to end yet_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

_"I, Sakuya, am now your Joker and I shall stay by your side until the end of time."_

_"Yes, we will be together until the end of time. My precious joker."_

* * *

As Gabriel hugged me, I felt so calm and warm. Of course not because Gabriel was hugging me but by the power flowing in my body.

I could feel it stronger than before, the changes in my body, my reserve of holy power. As I looked behind me, I saw 4 pair of whites wings. It felt like I gained eight arms on my back. As I tried to make them move, they twitched a little making me smile at my little achievement. Then I heard Gabriel giggling as she looked at me with a smile.

"You look like your having fun." She teased me at she poked at my cheek, making me blush.

Then she got up as she smiled with her wings behind her, she held her hand for me to get up which I did.

"Sakuya-chan, it's a bit soon but do you want to try flying?" She said with a smile.

* * *

\- With the others -

"The light quiets down, do you think it's over?"

"I don't know, all we can do is to wait for them." Griselda answered to Xenovia's question which was in everybody's mind.

"Mmh... Do you hear that?" Dulio said, catching everyone's attention.

"Hear what, Dulio?"

"That high-pitched sound...Don't you hear it?" As he answered Jeanne's question, they all started to focus.

"Ah! I hear it!" "Me too!" As they all started to hear it but they were confused.

"But what is that sound?" When Asia asked, Dulio suddenly pointed his finger towards the dark sky.

"It's coming from that direction." They all looked up to see a white object in the sky and it was coming in their direction... at high speed with the sound getting louder and louder.

"Wait... Isn't that Sakuya?" Griselda said as they focused on the white object to see Sakuya with his 8 wings flying towards them and he was yelling.

"How do I stop?!" From behind him, they could see Gabriel yelling at him.

"Don't worry, Sakuya-chan! You won't learn how to fly correctly if you don't crash once in your life!" Then, Sakuya noticed them as he was flying down.

"Move!" As everyone moved away, Sakuya crashed into the church's wall, destroying it.

""""Sakuya!"""" They all went inside to check on him, only to see him with a bump on his head as he was upside down with his wings on his back.

"Are you okay, Sakuya-san?" Asia asked as she started to heal him.

"I've seen better. Thank you, Asia." He said as he gets up.

"It was a great flight, Sakuya-chan, you even managed to accelerate. I guess I have to teach you to slow down now." Gabriel complimented Sakuya with a smile.

"I wished you taught me how to slow down first." "Tehe." Gabriel giggled at Sakuya's mumbling.

"Sakuya-san really became an angel. So pretty..." Asia said as she looked awed at Sakuya's wings.

"Oh yes, I have my cards now so Griselda-chan and the others, do you want to be reincarnated now?" She asked the girls who all nodded, making Gabriel smile.

"Great! Then let's do it over there, in front of the cross." She said as she floated with the girls following her, leaving Sakuya, Dulio, and Irina behind.

* * *

Sakuya POV

As we were left behind, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over it to see Dulio, smiling at me.

"So Sakuya, I take it you made your choice."

"Yeah." Dulio smiled as he started to pat my head.

"What are you two talking about?"

"It's nothing, Irina-chan. Just a little secret between a guardian and his ward." Dulio said teasing her, making her whine but then she looked at my wings.

"But 4 pairs of wings... you really became strong, Sakuya."

"Well, he did took care of Kokabiel alone so it was expected." As they talked, the girls came back with their wings on their back.

Xenovia and Asia had a single pair like Irina but Jeanne had two pairs of wings while Griselda, to everyone's shock, had 3 pairs of wings.

"Why does Sister Griselda only possess 6 wings? Does that mean that Sakuya has grown stronger than her?"

"Irina, do you remember how many wings Kokabiel possessed?"

"He had 5 pairs. Ah..." Irina answered Griselda's question then she gasped when she looked back at me.

"The numbers of wings shows how much power you possess but not how strong you are. Sakuya did kill Kokabiel when he was still human and he was weaker back then. Of course, it doesn't mean that I am weaker than Sakuya." Griselda said as she looked at all of us with her special smile, making us shivers.

"It's getting late so you should go back to your rooms, starting from tomorrow, we will be training on your new power."

"""""Yes!""""" We answered to her as she nodded before leaving but I could hear murmuring under her breath that she needed to work harder.

"Then I'll go too. Good night." Dulio said as he left us behind.

"I will go as well, I will see you all tomorrow." Gabriel said as she waved at us before teleporting in a flash of light. Does that mean that she will also train us too? Well, we'll see.

"Let's go back then." I said to the girls who all nodded.

The next morning, we were at the training ground with Griselda and Gabriel.

"Now that we have become a reincarnated angel, we will train with our new powers. Gabriel-sama, can you explain what we gained when we became angels."

"Of course. Well, angels can use and manipulate light to attack or to create weapons. We also have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength, endurance and speed compared to humans.

And since you were reincarnated by me, you all gained holy water as affinity. After all, I am the Seraph of Water." She said as she puffed her chest. I don't know about Griselda but only Asia and I use magic in our group so it won't be useful for Jeanne and Xenovia.

But holy water, it's nice. I always used my ice sword before switching for Clarent since I didn't have an affinity with water but now, I can't wait to create some spells. While I was thinking, Irina raised her hand, getting Gabriel's attention.

"Yes?"

"How do we create weapons with light?"

"You use the holy energy inside you and mold it how you like. You have to use your imagination. Oh yes, Sakuya-chan and Asia-chan." I blinked when she called us.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to chant or use formulas anymore with your elemental spells. You can use your imagination instead to create your magic circle then you only have to infuse your magical power in it to cast a spell." She said as we stared at her with wide eyes.

So I don't have to make those complicated formulas again to create new spells or having to chant again. Now, I'm getting so excited that I couldn't help myself but to laugh.

"Sa-chan...I hope you aren't thinking about something dangerous."

"What are you talking about, Jeanne?" I asked her with a wide smile but she stared at me as if I've grown another head.

It's not like I will destroy something, I know how to hold back.

* * *

Well, the first blood or first destruction came from Xenovia. It seems that her 'Durandal Buster' became much stronger since she became an angel and she destroyed a part of the church. She's getting scolded by Griselda right now.

Jeanne and Irina were training at creating light weapons. While Irina was creating light swords or rings, Jeanne was creating spears. It seems that ever since our last mission together with the Chtullu wannabe, Jeanne started to favor more spears than swords. Well, it won't stop her from using her Sacred Gear to create swords like projectiles.

Asia and I were working with our magic. As I felt my own reserve, I was amazed at the amount of holy energy I had in me. Now, with that amount of energy and the fact I only need imagination to cast my spells. I had many of them which I couldn't use before but for today can.

That what I thought but I decided to start to practice with water element before testing them.  
Right now, I was spouting water from my finger in the air with a rainbow appearing.

"It's pretty..." Asia said as she looked at the rainbow while having a water sphere between her hands.  
It was more easy for us to use elemental magic as an angel so we didn't have too many problems.

"You two are very good. As expected from my two students." Gabriel said with a big smile. Looking at Asia's hand, I could see a red mark which I also saw on the others' too. I wondered...

"Gabriel, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't have a mark on my hand."

"Ah, it's because of 'that' card. Unlike the other one, it won't show on your hand. Hidden like a trump card." She said with a big smile. I see, so it's because of the Joker card that nothing appeared on my hand. It's a shame. I mean, it could have looked like some command seals.

Then she clapped her hands together with a smile.

"Now that I think about it, how about we go to Heaven?" She said, making everybody staring at her as she kept her smile on.

As we all decided to go to Heaven with the exception of Griselda who had to repair caused by Xenovia, we went with her as she teleported us.

When we opened our eyes, we were on clouds in front of a large open gate. Above us was a bright white ceiling high overhead.

"So this is Heaven?"

"Yes, it is. Welcome to Heaven." Gabriel answered Jeanne's question as we looked around us.

"Laputa?" No, Irina. We're not in his castle.

"Follow me, I will show you around." She said as she walked on a floating white stone path. At the end of it, I could see some stone buildings in the distance but I have something to ask. Why is nearly everything white? It hurts my eyes.

"This is the First Heaven, it is where low-level Angels and the reincarnated Angels generally reside. It also serves as the front lines of Heaven's defenses."

"It doesn't look that much different from back home." Xenovia commented with everybody nodding, it looked similar to the streets in the town near the church with an excess of white.

We also saw many angels walking around, they all had their wings out and they were all blondes. Is that a characteristic of pure-blooded angels?

"Next is the Second Heaven, it's a place filled with darkness where we can observe the stars."

"It's pretty!" "And romantic." We were awed as we saw several constellations and stars on the black sky.

"It's also where they confine Angels who have sinned."

"Now, it's not really romantic anymore." Irina said at Gabriel's statement. When we reached the next floor, we saw no end to it. We could also see people everywhere, talking to each other peacefully.

"This is the Third Heaven, it's the home of the souls of the dead that we take to Heaven." So this is where Dulio wants to go, to see the souls of the children present here. Looking more closely, they all had a halo above their head like us without the wings.

Leaving the dead behind, we went up to see a garden. It looked like a luxuriant place with a river flowing across the garden and many fruits trees which looked pleasant for the eyes.

"Is this the Garden of Eden?"

"Yes, and it is also the Fourth Heaven. Over there, you can see the 'Tree of Life' and the 'Tree of Knowledge of good and evil'." She said as she pointed at two giants trees.

One of them was a rainbow tree whose leaves were of different colors and the other one looked like an ordinary apple tree except for its size.

"I would love to do a picnic here." Jeanne commented as she looked around. While it looked beautiful, I preferred the sisters' world.

Before we walked to the next floor, we heard an explosion.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It happens all the time." Gabriel said as she continued to climb the stairs with a smile, confusing us. Is explosion that frequent that they don't care about it anymore?

Once we reached the fifth floor, we saw many laboratories around us.

"Here, the Fifth Heaven is where most of the Angels reside. It was also the former home of the members of Grigori before they fell. Now, it is filled with research institutes and where the Brave Saints were created. There isn't anything interesting so let's go to the next floor." She said as she walked away with us following her.

"I wonder what they are doing." Irina wondered as she looked behind us as another explosion was heard.

"Maybe they are making fireworks."

"No, A-chan. Just because there is an explosion doesn't mean they are making fireworks."

"Michael-sama said that they are working on a secret project and that we shouldn't mind the explosions. But most importantly, we have arrived." Gabriel said as we reached the next floor. It looked similar to the First Heaven but instead of houses and buildings, there were only 10 mansions.

"This is the Sixth Heaven which is also known as 'Zebel'. This is the current core of Heaven and where us, the 10 Seraphs, live. There is also the Seventh Heaven where Father resided when he was still alive, but now only the Four Great Seraphs can enter. So, how do you think of Heaven?" Gabriel asked us with a big smile.

"It looked nice." Asia said as she looked around with Irina.

"Yes but it's too plain for my taste." Xenovia replied.

"I liked the Second Heaven." That was my opinion which was shared by Jeanne who nodded by my side.

"Yes, and the Fourth Heaven was also nice."

"I see. At least, you know how Heaven looked. With this, the tour is over so let's go back to the Vatican." She said as she suddenly teleported us back to the church, surprising us.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was on the ground on my back. I tried to get up but when I looked up, I saw the girls falling on me.

"I'm sorry!" "He-Heavy..." "Hey! I'm not fat!" "Just move..." "Sa-chan, please don't talk. It tickles...ha..."

While we were still on the ground, we heard someone laughing. We looked up to see Dulio, Michael and Gabriel who were smiling at the sight of us.

"You always know how to make my days fun, you guys." He said as he wiped a tear.

"Dulio-sama, if you are here with Michael-sama, does that means he reincarnated you?" Irina said as she got off the pile with everyone following her.

"Yeah, I got reincarnated just before we saw you guys fall from Gabriel-sama's teleportation." He answered as 10 wings appeared behind his back.

"10 wings, as expected of Dulio-senpai." Xenovia commented something that was shared by all of us as we nodded.

"Ahaha... Please, I may be strong but I'm not at the same level as the Seraphs or the geezers." He laughed as he scratched his head.

"Michael-sama, I finished with the paperwork." From behind them was Griselda who had some papers and a bag with her.

"It's a good timing. Sakuya, Jeanne, Xenovia, Asia and Irina. I have an important mission for you all." At this, we straightened up ourselves immediately, facing him.

"As you know, we are currently in an alliance with the Devils and the Fallen Angels with Kuoh Town being the threshold of it but there is a little problem." Michael said a little troubled.

"What is the problem, Michael-sama?"

"Well, we don't have any person from Heaven's side in Kuoh. There is already Sirzechs and Serafall's families from the Devils' side and Azazel from Grigori. So this is why I want to ask you to be our representatives and go to Kuoh for us." When he asked us that, I looked to the girls who all nodded at me. I nodded back before looking at Michael.

"Michael-sama, we will accept to be Heaven's representatives." I said, making him and the three others behind him smile.

"Thank you, everyone. Griselda, please." At Michael's command, Griselda stepped forward before giving me some papers. Looking at them, I saw that it was some administrative document for Kuoh Academy.

"Michael-sama, this is..." I said as my hands were shaking. Noticing my reaction, the girls were curious while the adults were chuckling.

"Don't worry, Sakuya. If you look at them, it will concern only Asia, Xenovia and Irina." I let out a sigh as he told me those details.

"What are those documents?"

"They are your administrative document for Kuoh Academy. You three will go to school." The news shocked them for different reasons.

"I always wanted to go to school." Asia said as she smiled. Ever since the class visit before the treaty, she got interested in them.

"Michael-sama, why are Sakuya and Jeanne not concerned?" Irina asked with Xenovia nodding next to her. Surprisingly, it was Griselda who answered this question.

"Jeanne is two years old older than you all so she would have to be in college while Sakuya has already finished the high school program of the church so he doesn't have to go to school."

"Since when did you finish the program?!" Irina exclaimed at me as I smiled at my achievement.

"It was a little after the treaty, I asked Sister Griselda to make me pass the exam and I passed it."

"It's amazing, Sakuya-san."

"Yes, you did a good job, Sakuya-chan." Asia and Gabriel said to me with the latter, patting my head like a big sister congratulating her little brother.

"I didn't know you were the studious type, Sakuya. I mean, you are either training or on missions."

"To create all the spells I know, I had to have a good mastery in maths and physics. Also, I'm studying when I'm on the train or in the plane when I'm traveling but well, I managed to have above average in every matters so it's fine." I said to Irina.

"But Michael-sama, what will we be doing if we won't be students?"

"You will either assist Azazel or be going in missions that we will assign you if necessary." Michael answered Jeanne's question.

"When do we start?" Xenovia asked with Michael, answering with a smile on his face.

"Tomorrow." What... I looked at the papers in my hand to see that the date of the transfers is indeed tomorrow.

"Don't worry, we will teleport you to Kuoh so you only have to prepare your luggage. I will come back in an hour, I have to check on something." Michael said as he teleported himself in a flash of light.

But thanks him for teleporting us, we won't have to pay for our plane tickets!

"Now, I have to go. There is another person I wanted to reincarnate so bye-bye." Gabriel said as she waved at us before leaving.

"Oh yes, Sakuya. Here." Griselda gave me the bag she had, I looked inside to see some uniforms.

"Those are the uniforms for the girls. I will leave now, I have something to do with Dulio. Girls, I hope you won't slack on your studies." Griselda said to them before leaving us with Dulio who waved at us.

"Then let's go prepare ourselves, it would be bad to make Michael-sama wait." I said to everyone who all nodded. And so, we went back to our rooms to prepare ourselves.

* * *

As we waited for Michael in the training ground, I was playing with water while the girls were talking about school.

"Do you think we will be alright?"

"Well, you will have to learn kanjis and the Japanese alphabet."

"What do you think, Sakuya?" Irina asked my opinion as I was freezing my water.

"Irina, you are Japanese so you should be alright. Asia and Xenovia, they can manage it if they studied enough. I looked at the documents and you all are in Ise's class so you will have some support."

"So we are with your brother. It's better than nothing." Xenovia said, nodding.

"Sakuya-san, could you help me with the Japanese alphabet?" Asia said as she looked at me as she played with her fingers.

"Of course, I'll help. You too, Xenovia." I said as I noticed her looking at me too. She nodded at my answer before a flash of light appeared, illuminating the training ground.

"I am sorry for being late, are you all ready?" Michael asked us as we nodded, making him smile.

"Very well. Then let's start." As Michael glowed, the light enveloped us too and when we opened our eyes, we were in front of a church. As I looked around, I recognized the place.

We were in front of the abandoned church in Kuoh. As I looked at the sky, I saw that it was already dark. It must be because of the jet lag.

"I have done my duty, I wish you all good luck." Michael said before leaving us.

"So, what are we doing? Should we go to Sakuya's house or do we sleep inside the church?" We all started to think about what to do after Xenovia asked.

"Let's stay at the church. I want to surprise Ise-kun and the others tomorrow when we will go to school." Irina said a little excited.

"It sounds fun, I'm in. What about you girls?" I asked the 3 others as they nodded.

"Alright, then let's call it a night for today. We have a big day tomorrow." I said as I entered the abandoned church with the girls following me.

* * *

The next day morning after we woke up, Jeanne and I decided to clean the church while the girls were changing themselves in their new uniforms.

"I never thought we will clean an abandoned church since we always destroyed them." Jeanne joked, making me remember of the many times we destroyed a church housing a Stray Devil because we didn't want to waste time.

"Yeah. There is always a first time for everything."

"We finished!" We heard Irina's voice, making us stop to look at her.

"So, how do we look?" Irina asked with Asia and Xenovia by her side. They looked just like in canon except for Xenovia who had her long ponytail.

They were all wearing a white short-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a matching button-down corset and a magenta skirt with white accents.

"It looks good on you all." I said what I thought, making them smile.

"Yeah, let's take a picture." Jeanne said as she took a camera... Where did she take it from?

"Wait, if we're gonna take a picture. Let's take it outside, not there." I said interrupting her as she nodded.

We went outside with Jeanne trying to place her camera.

"So, who will go where?"

"Mm...How about Sakuya in the middle, Asia in front of him since she's small. You and I will be by his side." Irina answered to Xenovia's question.

"What about Jeanne-onee-chan?"

"Don't worry, A-chan! I got something prepared!"

"So she said."

"Alright, everyone! Are you ready?" We nodded at her as we looked at the camera while I put my hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Smile!" Jeanne said as she pushed on the button before running at us.

"Where will you go, Jeanne?" I asked her but then, she went behind us and jumped on me, taking all of us in a hug.

"Here!" She yelled with a big smile at the same time as the flash of the camera went on.

"Hey! Be careful!" Irina yelled but she had a smile on her face. I could see that Asia and Xenovia also had a smile on their faces.

"Not sorry!" Chuckling at their interactions, I went to the camera to see the picture.

We were all shaken as Jeanne gave us all a hug by jumping on me.

She had her arms around Irina and Xenovia bringing them closer to me as she had her head next to mine. A little surprised, I drew Asia to me making her laying her back on me.

But we were all smiling as the sunlight was illuminating us.

I smiled as I looked at the picture. Jeanne, you said this to me. That I made an impact on all of your lives but I think that you all made one too in mine.

This life, one that should have never existed, has become what is it today thanks to all of you...No, it wasn't just you but also thanks to Dulio, Griselda, Gabriel, Ise, Mom, and Dad.

"Sakuya-san!" I looked up when I heard Asia calling me. I saw all of them smiling at me while Asia was holding her hand towards me.

"What are you doing? Come!"

"Sa-chan!" "Sakuya." Smiling, I walked towards them with the sun shining in the sky.

This life, this story... I don't want it to end yet... But I guess I should start to work harder for my happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 22th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I did it! I finally passed those shitty finals! Ha~ Kanjis are a pain in the ass to remember. 450 kanjis and 900 combinations, the horror~. I wonder how Japanese people deal with them. **

**But now, I'm back to write some chapters again hoping I did well.**

**I was quite tired from my finales so excuse me from posting such a short chapter.**

**I'm already writing the next chapter, one bigger to compensate this one so please be patient.**

**But also, we went over 600 favorites. I thank you all for following this fanfiction.**

**I also have a question, does anyone know the role of the joker card in Blackjack or rather if he has one.**

**I already had something in mind for the Poker game but blackjack, I'm confused.**

**Also the reason why Sakuya is not a student. He will have more liberty to alternate between some events in school and non-canon stuff to pass time.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Enpyrean Asura: What manor? I only wrote about the Hyoudou Residence which changed from a normal two-story house into a large six-story house. From the park where he was, it looked like a building.**

**Arthur is not deranged, he just cherish his little sister too much. Every time with his sister is a fond memory.**

**Why only 8 wings, it's because I'm going with the fact that Vali also has 8 wings and that Dulio who is much stronger than Sakuya has only 10 wings. Sakuya is more at the same level as Vali so 8.**

**ShadowMike: Thank you. I don't think I won't drop this story until I really lose the motivation to do it.**

**Blaze2121: Thank you. Well, everybody know that when two siscons meet each other, something bad will happen. Especially for the sisters' mental health and reputation.**

**No, Loki will come before Yasaka. We will be chasing some gods before going to furry land.**

**As for Sakuya's education, it's a subject I was really hesitating about. Well, either he already finished his high-school education thanks to some of his past memories or because of Griselda's teaching. Also, maths is an important subject for formulas creation for his spells. If I'm basing on the French High-school program, Sakuya could obtain his diploma by now.**

**Or else, he will be a student but I was more leaning to the former. Him, as a teacher, I don't see him doing that especially since he's Issei's twin brother. Imagine him walking in his class, someone looking like the resident super pervert, saying he's their new teacher. Well, it could be fun but no. Rossweiss can be a teacher with how she looked older than she is and she is definitely smarter than Sakuya. Maybe an omake-like GTO.**

**Rose and bargain sales, it's a match made by Heaven.**

**I never played Neptunia nor watch the anime so I didn't thought of her for the pudding scene. It was only a coincidence and a good one.**

**Blau92: Thank you.**

**Loke13: Thank you.**

** : Thank you but no, UBW is something that was always used so I want to do something different. Also, the Juggernaut is more about the user so I wanted to do a sort of transformation. A little like Kurosaki Ichigo's bankai.**

**Aku no Kotei: Thank you, I'm happy that this story pleased you. I never watch Campione but I had in mind an attack that is like a sword that cut everything from another anime. I won't say the name but it can cut through dimension and its name is literally 'God Killing Slash'.**

**Bevim23: Like always, thanks.**

**Leo Saruca: Thank you for the review. Seeing Bikou and Kuroka, not corrupting someone as naive as Ophis will never happen.**

**Look2019: Thank you!**

**Mindbreaker101: I loved the idea of having Arthur being overprotective over Le Fay like that. Especially since he's a calm and serious character.**

**Exodus12345: I will leave it to your imagination. Well, he managed to create that room in the LN but I won't make that ring or bracelet. I want to keep that feature for some comedic situation and other moments. And Azazel would be happy to have the beautiful women of Heaven falling for them to join Grigori.**

**Kynan99: Thank you.**

**Massone22: No, I don't think that they would be able to create one and I think that Gasper is enough as a JoJo's reference.**

**Ragna Blood: Thank you.**

**LMaltez: Yeah, I was wondering when I could make it but I decided to make the movie after he become an Angel for more accidental chaos. Serafall's reaction will be something to watch for.**

**Yes, I gave the Four Great Seraphs an special element with Gabriel being the Seraph of Water. Well, while he had an affinity for lightning and light. Sakuya's favorite weapon he created the most with Blade Blacksmith was his ice sword. What will he be able to do, let's just say that Sakuya's main expertize with magic is mass destruction.**

**Saint-Leiker: Yeah, we shall have our loli and she's legal.**

**MasterofDragonsGod: Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Drake: Thank you.**

**OechsnerC: Well, if Dulio who has five pairs and is a candidate to become a new Seraph. He is near that level. I go by the fact that most Seraph possess five pairs of wings with the exception of the Four Great Seraphs who possesses six pairs. No, there are still people that are out of his reach even now but he will still grow stronger.**

**AscendedHumanity: Well, a normal Seraph has 10 wings and one of Four Great Seraphs, 12 wings. He is nearly at Seraph level but not yet.**

**GGPD: Well with Issei's protagonist power boost and Tannin's training, he became quickly strong and he unlocked his Cardinal Crimson Promotion which is basically a sane-version of the Juggernaut Drive.**

**Well, I had planned another ending for Issei and Sairaorg's fight.**

**MrKristofer1994: Yes, well it was already guessed by many people so it wasn't really a surprise and he killed Kokabiel alone and is at Vali's level who possessed 5 and 4 pairs of wings respectively.**

**Gabriel is oblivious at many things such as Serafall's one-sided rivalry, Issei and Azazel's perverted gaze at her. She knows that Sakuya is someone precious to her and she love him but she doesn't know that they are romantic feelings.**

**Robocoaster: Yeah, I like your representation more than my ideas. A white hilt for the holy part, a transparent blade like it wasn't finished and could become anything. I won't give him Sword Birth as the only way to gain a Sacred gear is to take it from a dead wielder. Sakuya wouldn't accept to take the Sacred Gear but thank you for the review.**

**DepressedNinja75: EA is a weapon made by ancient gods. I don't think he would be able to recreate it at its full power. At a certain level, they can develop resilience to holy object and light weapons so they could resist to holy poisoning and slow it down. He just achieved Balance Breaker so don't expect him to fully control it. While they was a power struggle, it didn't last long as the attack of the vampire exploded and never underestimate someone on his last stand, you can be surprised. I did it because I did it. No matter how much you will slap me, I will never see that 'light' you talk about. I've gone too far to see it.**

**Kuriboh1233: Thank you, I didn't see that one mistake. Fixed it as soon I saw your review.**

**Renextronex: Sakuya is a name that can be used for both sex. I'll give some example of male characters who are named with that name.**

**Sakuya Ohtori (Rewrite), Sakuya Nijou (Norn9), Sakuya Watanuki (Servamp) and there are others.**

**Guest: Yes, Sakuya is now the first person to watch for in Arthur's list. Well, I could use the card reference for transformation but since Heaven are affiliated to the Vatican and the church. I think it's better to take inspiration from a show more occidental rather than Kamen Rider Blade or knight-like show.**

**Skylime2212: Thank you.**

**Mike: Who knows. I'll leave it to your imagination. For Serafall, Sakuya is a good person as he saved Sona from Kokabiel and is willing to put on with her antics. Sakuya, well, he see her as a playful and funny girl. Also because of Serafall's childish personality, most of their interactions would be like that. **

**narutoxasuna25: Thank you but what do you mean by 'fake this'? I'm glad that the interaction between Sakuya and Gabriel please you. No, the Rokushiki won't help Sakuya and it's not really adapted to his fighting style. As for speed, Sakuya as a human in his imperfect holy lightning mode is already faster than Kiba and nearly at the same speed as Vali in his Balance Breaker. Soru won't really help him but thank you for the proposition.**

**JohnyXD: Thank you.**


	23. For a future in peace

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 22- __For a future in peace_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_Michael-sama, we will accept to be Heaven's representatives."_

_This life, this story... I don't want it to end yet... But I guess I should start to work harder for my happy ending._

* * *

"We're going first. See you later!" Irina said as she, Asia and Xenovia went to Kuoh Academy. We had planned to join them after school.

"So, what should we do?"

"How about we get everyone's luggage at my parents' house first and then we'll go kill some time across the town." She nodded at my proposition then we took the girls' luggage. I stored some of them in my inventory. We also changed ourselves into civilians clothes since there was no need for us to keep the church's uniform on.

I had a black tank top, black jeans, combat boots and my white long vest short-sleeved coat in silk with a hood on me.

Jeanne had a white sleeveless shirt with a black tie, blacks mini-pants, black thighs, and brown shoes.

"Alright, let's go." I said with Jeanne, following by my side. As we walked and talked, I noticed her staring at my hand. Sighing, I took her hand with mine surprising her.

"If you wanted to, you could just ask or do it." I smiled at her, making her blush but she smiled.

"You know, with us like that, linking our hands while dragging those luggage. We looked like a couple coming back from vacation." Jeanne said, smiling at me.

"Well, in a way, we are. We're a couple and we're going back home. Unless we have a mission, we are under Azazel's order but we won't work as much like back then."

"That's true. Oh yeah, I should tell your parents about our relationship."

"As long as you don't do it like Xenovia." I don't want to see my parents fainting again. She nodded at me before humming.

"Oh yeah, Sa-chan. I wanted to ask you something." I hummed, signaling her that I heard her.

"I always wondered what 'Brave Vesperia' meant. I mean, you told us about its story but does the name have a meaning?" After all this time, you only ask that now?

"Well, if I remember right. 'Brave Vesperia' means 'Bravery of the Morning Star'. Why?" She shook her head when I asked her.

"No, I was just curious. But, Sa-chan, did your house always looked like that?" She stopped walking as she pointed in front of her. I saw it before from the park but seeing it in front of my eyes is something else. The modest two-story house has become a large, six-story house.

"Rias-san and her family must have done that. Look, there is my family name here." I pointed to the mailbox which somehow looked luxurious. There was the Hyoudou name on it.

"Let's go." I said as I walked towards the entrance before ringing the doorbell.

"Yes!" After a minute, someone opened the door. It was Mom.

"Sakuya! Jeanne-chan!" She looked surprised before hugging us.

"It's been a long time, Okaa-sama."

"Yes, the last time you visited was just before the summer break so two months ago. Ah, come inside, I'll make some tea." She said as she let us in.

"Mom, we've seen that the house got changed so can you tell us where is my room? We'll drop our luggage."

"Oh yes, it's on the fourth floor. The last door on your right. You can use the elevator here." Listening to her, we used it as we went up to the fourth floor then we went to the room she said. Opening the door, we were awed by the size of the room. The size of a room at the church of the Vatican was nearly 10m² and this room was twice wider. Most of my stuff were left untouched but there was a flat screen TV, a canopy, a couch, and a king-size bed.

"This is quite the room you have now." Jeanne commented as she looked around, wide-eyed.

"Yeah but it's a little too big for me alone." I chuckled as I dropped the luggage.

"Don't worry, I will share the room with you and the others just like in the Vatican."

"Yeah and look at this bed, I wonder how many people can sleep together in this." I said as I sat down on the bed. Oh, it's quite soft.

"We can test it with the others once they come back, let's go join your mother." Jeanne said as I followed her.

Once we joined Mom downstairs, we talked about how I finished the high school program so I came back home and that Irina, Asia, and Xenovia transferred into Kuoh Academy. Mom was quite surprised by this when I showed the diploma Griselda gave me when I passed the church's test. She was quite sad that she couldn't be at my graduation ceremony but we explained to her that there wasn't one.

So we decided that we would take a picture when Dad would come back home from his job as a family to commemorate it. She also told us about our new house.

On the first floor, there was the guest rooms, the living room, kitchen, a bathroom which only used by Dad and Japanese-styled rooms. Ise, Rias and Akeno's rooms were on the second floor while on the third floor, there was my parents' room, a study, and a storeroom.

On the fourth floor, there was my room, Ravel and Koneko's room. I was grateful for the fact that my room was quite away from Ise's room. I don't want to hear Rias and Akeno bickering about Ise every mornings and night.

There are also the basements where there were a movie theater and a large indoor bath on the first basement. A heated indoor swimming pool on the second and a mostly vacant floor that is generally used for storage on the last one. There is also a library.

We wanted to try the pool but we decided to wait until tonight. Also, Jeanne told her about our relationship.

"But... What about Asia-chan and Xenovia-chan?" Mom asked a bit confused. Yeah, I mean you won't forget two girls who asked for their permissions to marry their oldest son.

"We talked with each other and they accepted to share him. We already knew that every one of us loved him and it's not like we hate each other." At this, Mom got up and came next to me before putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Mom?" I was confused by her action as she looked at me with a smile.

"As expected from my son, your grandfather would be proud of you." I just stared at her as she chuckled a bit. My grandfather who is a giant pervert, I heard from Grandma that he died with a porn-mag in his hands.

"I have to go shopping, I will make a feast for tonight to celebrate." She said as she took off her apron.

"Should we help?" I offered her but she shook my head.

"No, it's fine. You should spend your time with Jeanne and here, some spending money for lunch." She said as she gave me some money before walking to the elevator. Maybe to go to her room.

"So, what should we do?" When Jeanne asked me, I looked at the time to see that it was only 10 o'clock.

"Let's go into town, we have nothing to do until this afternoon." Jeanne nodded as we left the house.

Four hours have passed since we walked in the city, we went window-shopping for a bit before we went to the arcade where we played for a long time until lunch. We went for an all-you-can-eat yakiniku, after all, we basically never eat meat at the church so it was very tempting for us to go for it. After eating, we went to the park to rest for a bit. We were under a tree-sheltered from the sun.

"It's been a long time since I've eaten so much meat." Jeanne said as she patted her belly.

"Yeah, it was paradise."

"Oh, before I forgot. Sa-chan, here." Jeanne gave me a little bag, surprising me. When did she buy this?

"This is..." I looked inside to see a pair of black and white fingerless gloves.

"I saw them earlier when we were window-shopping and I thought they looked nice on you so I bought them. Sa-chan, you always bought black or white clothes so I thought you would like them." She said as I took them in my hand. They felt good to the touch, a bit like the gloves of our combat uniform.

"Thank you, Jeanne. I'll cherish them." I said with a smile as I put them on. I should buy something for her to thanks her. Noticing the time on the park's clock, I saw that it was soon the end of class.

"It's time for us to go, Jeanne." I said as I get up before lending my hand to her. She nodded as she took it before we went together in the direction of the school.

"Hey, Sa-chan. I want to try something to surprise everyone, do you mind helping me?" I nodded at her before she explained what she wanted to do.

"Sure, it sounds fun." I chuckled at her idea, I always wanted to try it once in my life before.

* * *

\- In the O.R.C Clubroom -

"Shidou Irina-san, Argento Asia-san, and Quarta Xenovia-san. I welcome you all to our school."

All the members of the Occult Research Club, Azazel and Sona gathered to welcome the three girls.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Shidou Irina!" Irina introduced herself energetically.

"It's been a while, everyone, I am Asia Argento, ah, it's Argento Asia here in Japan." Asia said, a little embarrassed from her little mistake.

"Quarta Xenovia, this time, we've come as your allies." Xenovia introduced herself briefly.

"Yes! Church…. No, we came here to Kuou academy as a messenger of the angels!"

Everyone in the room gave them applause.

"Can I assume that you all are Michael's messenger?" Irina nodded to Azazel's question.

"Yes, Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled because not a single person from Heaven's side is here. He said it's a problem if none of the staff is in this area."

"Oh yeah, Michael did say something like that. This location is active with the power of those from either Heaven or the Underworld, but the ones who are actually working here are Rias and Sona Sitri's group and a small number of other people including myself. Well, it's functioning well enough with us but Michael said something so serious that he thinks someone from Heaven should also work here and said he would send someone. Heaven has already given a lot of support which is more than we can ask for. I said we don't need anyone but he said that he won't accept that and the one he decided to send is them." Azazel said that while sighing.

"I wondered, where are Sakuya and Jeanne-san? Aren't they supposed to be in your team?" Issei asked, with everyone else also curious but then two familiar voices were heard in the clubroom.

"When someone calls for us!"

"We shall appear in front of you!" As everyone looked around them, they noticed two persons standing on Rias's desk posing, surprising them since they didn't notice their presences except Azazel who was snickering.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To protect the peace of the world!"

"To denounce the evils from truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Sakuya!"

"Jeanne!"

""Team Brave Vesperia! Surrender now, or prepare to be judged!""

…

There was complete silence in the clubroom as everyone tried to understand what happened.

"Looks like we've blown their minds."

"Yeah, mission accomplished." The two said as they did a high-five with each other.

"I understand now why Onee-sama took an interest in him... It's because they are the same..." Sona murmured under her breath as she shook her head.

"This is the man who bested Issei-sama and everyone without difficulty..." Ravel mumbled, wide-eyed as she stared at Sakuya.

"That was amazing, Sakuya-san, Jeanne-onee-chan!" Asia was awed as her eyes were shining with Gasper who had the same expression.

The others only stared at them as they were thinking since when they were here until Azazel started to laugh.

"Ahaha! Well, it was expected that they would also send you two but it was surprising that you all didn't notice them when they entered by the window." He said as he pointed to the window which was wide opened.

"Just how... the window was closed. How could you open it without us noticing?"

"Think of it as one of the skills they teach you at the Vatican." Sakuya answered Rias's question.

* * *

Sakuya POV

As we got down from the desk and walked to the window, letting the others recover from our little introduction.

"So, I wanted to ask, Sakuya. It is true that the system of reincarnating Humans into Angels is finished?" Azazel asked me.

"Reincarnating Humans into Angels? There is such a phenomenon?" Ise asked him who shrugged his shoulders.

"No, the truth is there was no such thing until now. Though a possible theory was discussed between the scientists of Heaven and the Underworld…" As he looked at me, I looked towards the girls and nodded.

We all spread our wings in the clubroom as the Devils were looking at us with surprise in their eyes.

"Yes. The system was finished a few days ago and we became reincarnated angels. The Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen-Angels to make it possible." I explained to them as they listened to me, then Irina followed.

"The Four Great Seraphs and the other Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called [Brave Saints] each with a position from an "Ace" to a "Queen" of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel who would be the master."

"I see. The evil-pieces technologies. So they used the technology of the evil-pieces and the artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen-Angels, huh. Man, Heaven sure did create an interesting thing right after we gave them our technology. If the devils are chess, then the angels are cards, huh. Well, cards also have the meaning of "trump card" in them. After God's death, the increase of pure angels became impossible. So increasing the number of reincarnated angels would connect to strengthen their forces." Azazel said as he was interested. Well, he's a scientist so it's normal for him to take an interest.

"If you are using such a system then it seems like there will be someone strong called a Joker hiding. The twelve members also represent the twelve apostles. Man, he sure does entertain me, that Elder Angel-sama." He said as he started to laugh with enjoyment.

"So, what card are you guys?" Ise asked us, a little curious.

"I'm an Ace! Fufufu, I received the honorable position of being Michael-sama's Ace!" She said with her eyes glittering as she showed the symbol of 'Ace' on her right hand.

"I am the number 2 of Gabriel-sama." Jeanne said as she showed her red 2 on her hand.

"I am Gabriel-sama's '3'." Asia said, smiling as she showed her hand.

"I am Gabriel-sama's '4', I will destroy anyone who harms my king." So, you intend to become 'Death' or something, Xenovia?

Then everyone looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Sorry, it's my little secret." I said, making them groan.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ise yelled at me but it just amused me.

"You don't know? It's bad manner to ask someone's secret." When I said that, Jeanne started to pinch my cheek while pouting. She and the other girls didn't know what role I was given so they were curious.

"Sa-chan..." "Alright, so please stop pinching me." She released my little chuck as I rubbed it.

"I am Gabriel's Joker." I said shocking everyone in the room.

"Joker?!" I nodded with a smile.

"When you think about it, Sakuya-kun was really strong for a human of our age and how she acted with him during the treaty..." Rias murmured under her breath but it was heard by everybody presents in the room.

"Yes, she did say that she is Hyoudou-kun's guardian angel and that she blessed with her light. What does that mean, Azazel-sensei?" Kiba asked Azazel, who started to cry on Rias's desk.

"Ha... An angel can choose a single specific human of their likings to watch on as they live and to protect them in case of extreme danger, that is a guardian angel. As for the blessing, an Angel can grant a small part of their power to a human, granting them the power to wield light like a pure-blooded angel would." Azazel explained to us those terms' meaning.

"Does that mean that it was thanks to Gabriel-sama's blessing that Sakuya could use light magic?" Azazel to our surprise shook his head at Xenovia's question.

"No, Sakuya's holy reserve were abnormal for a normal human as he has the same amount as a low-level angel. Gabriel's blessing only added more energy to his but the thing is that for an angel to give its light to someone, it means that they have absolute trust in that person." He said as he wiped his tears, making everyone looking at me.

"Sakuya-san, you told me that you met Gabriel-sama when you were young but when was your first meeting?"

"It was when I was 5 years old I think, it was around that age that I met Gabriel for the first time." I answered Asia's question.

"When we were 5, isn't that when I left Japan to go to England?!" Irina exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it was a few days before you left with your family."

"Well, leaving that behind. If I were to guess, the Joker card is the same as a mutation piece, right?" I nodded at Azazel who started to mumble about something.

"Oh yes, Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between evil-pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said that right now only the angels of Seraph has them but in the near future High-level angels besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the devils!" Irina added, shocking everyone except Azazel who seemed impressed.

"There are those among angels and devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world."

"Then would it be possible for us, the Gremory group, and the angels who are using this game system able to have a battle?" Azazel shook his head at Rias's question.

"Maybe in the future, it will. Even if I say that, not right away. At least ten years…..or maybe twenty years. Well, around then would be a good time for you devil rookies and you will be able to enjoy it." He estimated but twenty years...

Now that we reincarnated into angels, our lifespans have become quite long. How long can an angel live until it dies of aging?

"Looks like we are able to enjoy it." Kiba said smiling before looking at me.

"I can't wait to kick all your ass again." I challenged them, making Rias smiling at me.

"We'll show you how much we've grown since last time." Rias exclaimed with all the devils smiling with her.

"You forgot one little detail." I said as Asia, Irina and Xenovia came next to Jeanne and I.

"I won't be alone this time."

"Don't worry, we'll give you a good challenge the next time we will fight each other." I smiled at her declaration. I'm getting excited to fight against them in a rating game.

"I'm getting phantom pain just by thinking of fighting again against Hyoudou-san." Gasper said as he reached for his ass. Oh yeah, I did a kanchou on him last time.

"Don't worry, Gasper. This time, you will be the one who will pierce his ass!"

"But I don't want to do that, Ise-senpai!" As they talked, Asia tugged on my coat.

"What did you do, Sakuya-san?"

"Ah, I just spared with them and won." I said simply the truth.

"But why is Gasper-kun touching his butt?" Jeanne asked me as she was confused.

"Well, I used one of my ultimate martial art on him."

"Which is?"

"Thousand Years of Death, Holy version." I said but they were all confused by the name of the attack. Don't blame me, blame the scarecrow. We were all interrupted by Sona who coughed to get our attention.

"Let's stop these types of discussions here and start today's welcoming party for Hyoudou Sakuya and the girls." Sona said with a smile.

"But first allow me to say this. From now on, we will be under your care so please take care of us." I said as I lowered my head at them, the girls by my side doing the same thing.

"No, we will work and fight together from now on so please raise your heads." Rias said as everyone looked at us with a smile.

"I see."

"Now that is over, I have made a cake." Sona said, making the Devils shivers. Why did they react like that? The door opened when we saw the queen of Sona, Tsubaki I think, delivering the cake and they looked good.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. There is enough for everyone so don't be shy." She said, smiling as she cut a slice of cake before giving it to Rias who looked at it with pure fear.

"So-Sona, I don't need any cake. I'm on a diet." She said as she tried to give back her plate but Sona shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's a small slice and if you exercise enough, you won't gain any weights." Sona said as she gave everyone a slice of cake. Is there something wrong with it? I mean, it looks like a cake you could buy in a cake shop.

"What's wrong, let's eat already." Azazel said as he took a bite of the cake with every Devils, looking pale, and us confused by their reactions but what happened next shocked us.

"Gah..." Azazel's fork fell on the ground while his hand was shaking.

"This is... I'm sorry, I forgot that I have something important to do." Azazel gets up from his chair quickly before leaving the room but if you looked more closely, you could have seen him sweating a lot. Don't tell me...

I looked at the cake before looking at Rias and the others who all nodded at me. This cake is a weapon and a dangerous one if it could make Azazel flee like that!

I looked at the girls who nodded at me as they understood the situation.

"It's a shame and he didn't finished his part." Sona said a little sad. Did you want to finish him or something?

"What wrong, Hyoudou Sakuya? I heard from your brother that you have a sweet tooth so please, don't be shy." She said as she smiled at me, encouraging me to eat that thing. Why are you smiling at me, every single time we spoke to each other, you looked at me with a glare so why are you smiling now?!

I glared quickly at Ise who started to apologize as he put his hands together. I looked at the others in the room as they looked at me with pity, even Tsubaki.

I looked back at Sona who was waiting with a smile. Are you that eager to see me die or something?

But at this moment, a small magic circle appeared next to her.

"I'm sorry, please wait for a moment. I have to answer it." As she left the room, Tsubaki walked next to me.

"I'm very sorry. Sona-Kaichou has for hobbies to bake cakes but as you can see, her cakes are a little..." I could only stare at her in disbelief. A little...

"Sona herself doesn't know that her cakes taste bad and she is quite sensitive about it." As Rias and Tsubaki started to explain to us the reason about the power behind that cake. I looked at that thing in front of me.

I may love sweets but I'm not someone stupid enough to risk my life here!

"I see... Then goodbye!" I said as I quickly posed my slice of cake on the desk before jumping out of the window.

"Ah! He ran away!" "Coward!" I heard them, yelling and I saw the girls also jumping out.

"I'm not running away! It's a tactical retreat!" I will never eat that abomination.

* * *

After our magnificent escape, we met Dad and Mom on the way home. We talked with them as we informed them of Asia and the others' transfer to Kuoh Academy.

Also courtesy of Jeanne, we took a picture together for finishing my high school program in the Vatican. After that, Mom started to prepare a feast to celebrate the girls' transfer, my achievement while Dad went to buy some beers for him. Mom didn't want us to help her since it was a celebration for us so she told us to use the pool in the basement.

"There is really a pool!" Irina yelled as we were in front of it.

"Do you all have a swimsuit on you?" I asked them to which they all showed me one. They really did come prepared. Then they all went to the changing room, except Asia who was staring at the pool.

"Is there something wrong, Asia?"

"Well, I never went to the pool so I don't know how to swim..." She said a little sad. Well, I would be surprised if you knew since the church's rule were quite strict about swimsuits and things like that.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to swim, okay." She looked at me when I asked her with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" I nodded to her, making her smile before she left to the changing room. Chuckling, I made my way to the changing room for male. Changing myself in black swim trunks, I returned back to the pool and started to stretch myself.

"Sa-chan!" As I heard Jeanne, I looked over my shoulder to see the girls coming in their swimsuits.

"So, how do we look? It's the first time we're trying them." Jeanne asked me.

Asia was wearing a pure white one piece. Jeanne was wearing a black bikini with her top tied on her front. Xenovia, she had a blue bikini with green stripes on her while Irina had a white and red bikini.

"You looks very cute in them." I said, making them blush.

"Sakuya, do you want us to fall or something..." Irina murmured under her breath.

"Hey, I only complimented you, girls..." I deadpanned at her.

"That's right, Irina. You should stop being a pervert for once."

"For the last time, Xenovia...I'm not a pervert!" Again, the two partners started to bicker with each other. Leaving them aside, I approached Asia.

"Asia, it's important to warm up yourself before getting in the water so let's do it together." I said to her as she nodded.

"Are you going to teach her how to swim?" Jeanne asked me as we started stretching.

"Yeah, Asia doesn't know how to swim so I'll teach her...Where did you get that?" I pointed to the water ring she had behind her.

"I found it in the changing room and I wanted to use it. Should I give it to Asia so she could train more easily?" She said as she joined us in our warm-up.

"No, it's fine and the pool doesn't look that deep so there won't be any problems."

Once we finished, we went into the pool and I started by helping her out with feet pedaling exercises.

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2." I said as I was holding her hands.

"Do your best, A-chan!" Jeanne was cheering her as she floated next to us on her water ring.

"Yes!" She said as she's taking small breaths while pedaling her feet with her utmost effort. Seeing her, trying to do her best is cute.

"You're doing great, Asia." I complimented her with Jeanne, nodding next to me.

"That's for sure compared to those two..." She looked at Xenovia and Irina who were competing with each other.

"Leave them be. As long they don't make a mess, it's fine. Asia, I'm letting go so try to swim on your own."

"Yes!" At the moment, I let her go, she continued to swim straight ahead. She didn't sink which was good and she continued to swim until she reached the edge of the pool.

"Good job, A-chan!"

"This time, try to swim back to us!" With a 'Yes', she started to swim back to us with little difficulty.

"A-chan is learning really fast …" Jeanne commented as we watched her until she reached us.

"I did it!" She said with a bright smile. Jeanne started to hug Asia while I smiled at her.

"You did a good job." Then we heard the elevator's door opened. It was Koneko.

"Time for dinner." She said briefly when she was us before going back in the elevator.

"Well, it's time to go back upstairs. Asia, how about you swim until there for the last one?" I said as I pointed to the changing room.

"I'll do my best." She said before going.

"Jeanne, can you call Irina and Xenovia?" I said as I kept an eye on Asia in case she doesn't start to sink suddenly.

"Sure, leave it to me." She said as she left on her water ring. Once I saw Asia reached the edge safely and waved at me, I got out of the pool and joined her.

"So, how was your first time at swimming?"

"It was a bit tiring but I liked it." Like always, she was smiling. Yeah, a smiling face is always the best.

"I see then that's good. Let's go change ourselves, Mom said she made a feast for us."

"Yes!"

* * *

After taking a shower and changing ourselves, we went up to the living room where we saw Rias and her peerage. Asia and Jeanne went to lend a hand to Mom while I talked with Dad and Ise. We talked about mundane things and how he was proud of me about the girls while Ise was feeling jealous, but he quickly stated that he would soon catch up with me.

We laughed when Rias and Akeno were bickering about Ise. Koneko and Ravel were also fighting about who can sit on Ise's laps. Xenovia and Irina were talking about swordsmanship with Kiba while Gasper was listening to their conversation.

After eating and at the request of Dad, we took a group picture with everyone. My parents were in the middle with Ise and I by their sides. The Devils were next to Ise while Jeanne and the girls were next to me.

I don't know why they wanted to take a picture but when my parents looked at it, they smiled warmly at it so I won't ask them. If they are happy with it, so am I.

After cleaning everything, Kiba and Gasper went back to their home, they lived in an apartment complex five minutes away by foot from our house. We went back to my room, it seemed that the bed was big enough for us to sleep together. Right now, I was brushing Jeanne's hairs while the students were studying the Japanese alphabet.

"Hey, Sakuya." Jeanne murmured as I hummed.

"Do you think that we could have more days like today? No more fighting but just us, having fun and laughing with everyone..."

"This is why the Alliance between the Three Factions was created...For a future in peace... Our future..." I said softly, brushing her long blond hair.

"Our future, huh..." She smiled softly before starting to hum.

"Finished!" Irina yelled before jumping on the bed next to us. Asia and Xenovia started to stretch, it seems they also finished.

"There is so many kanjis to learn."

"Yes, but at least, we managed to learn a majority of them." They said as they joined us on the bed.

"Good job. I forgot to ask but what did you think of your first day at school?"

"I liked it, the people there were nice and they welcomed us warmly."

"Yeah, especially the boys. But like Asia-chan said, our classmates were nice and I liked the ambiance there so it was a good first day."

"It was less intense than the lessons Sister Griselda would give us." We all chuckled at the memories.

"I don't think there is someone more strict than Sister Griselda. It's getting late so let's go to sleep, you girls have school tomorrow." I said as I checked the time and switch the light off.

"What will you guys do tomorrow?"

"We don't know. Either we would get a mission from Heaven or a task from Azazel-san. There is also a training room in the first basement so we can train in our free time. We'll see what we'll do tomorrow." I answered Xenovia as I lay on the bed and started to fall quickly asleep.

* * *

Regaining consciousness, when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a pair of green eyes just before mine.

"Hi, Clarent." She giggled before removing her head from mine.

"Hi, Sakuya-sama!" She said as she was sitting on me, a smile on her face.

As I got up in a sitting position, I looked around me to see Florent, sitting on the ground as she looked at us.

"Welcome back, Sakuya."

"Yeah, I'm back." I said to her, making her smile.

"Sakuya-sama! Sakuya-sama!" Clarent said, jumping on my laps as she looked at my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Can I touch your wings?" I blinked at her request before spreading my wings.

"Sure, go ahead." She smiled brightly before touching them.

"They're so soft and so warm. Ahaha..." She started to play with my wings just like a child who received a new toy. I looked at Florent to see her smiling at Clarent but she looked envious.

"Florent, you can touch them too if you want." She blinked before standing up.

"Then, don't mind me if I do." She said as she sat close to me before starting to feel my wings.

"They are indeed soft..."

"Sakuya-sama, can I sleep on your wings? They look so comfortable."

"What am I, a bed?" I deadpanned at her, making the two girls laugh.

"They do look comfortable. Or it's that you uncomfortable with sleeping with the two of us." Florent teased me while Clarent started to look at me with puppy eyes.

"We only want to sleep with Sakuya-sama... We can't?" Looking at them, I could only sigh as I scratched my head.

"I never said you couldn't." "Yeah!" Clarent hugged me, making us lay down on the ground.

"Hey, be careful." "Hehe..." Florent reprimanded Clarent who only giggled. Now, I was on my back with the two twins by my side, laying on my wings like they were beds.

"But I have to say, Sakuya. Even if you didn't used my ability, you did great in wielding me in that fight."

"That was because they were no match against Sakuya-sama." Clarent said as she hugged me when Florent complimented me.

"You sure become attached to him." Florent said as she looked at Clarent with a warm gaze.

"Of course. After all, he's my first wielder." She answered with a wide smile but her answer confused me.

"What do you mean by that?" Wasn't she already wielded by someone in the past so why first?

"What Clarent means is that you are the first person she has acknowledged as her true wielder." Florent explained with Clarent, nodding at me.

"I see. Then I'm happy to be your first." I said, patting Clarent making her smile.

"Speaking of wielder, did someone wielding you before Florent?" I asked her, making her smirk before she touched my cheek with her hand.

"Why? Are you jealous that someone wielded me before?" She teased me but I only stared at her, saying nothing. At my response or rather lack of, she only chuckled before leaning on me.

"There were some persons in the past who tried to wield me but I never acknowledged them as one." At the answer, I only had one question. Why? As if she just read my mind, she pointed to Clarent who tilted her head.

"The only person I will accept as my wielder is someone that she accepted. She may be like this but she's a good judge of character." She said as she started to pinch Clarent's cheek.

"Stop pinching me~" "Nope~" I could only smile at their interaction. I don't think I'm that close with Ise even though we're twins too.

"I don't really want this..." Clarent said as she started to pout.

"Why?"

"Because Florent always steals what is mine and she's a meanie."

"It's because you never share with me, you hurt your sister." Florent said with a pained expression but I could see that she was having fun.

"What's the true reason?" I asked her, making her turn to me with a little smile.

"I just like her reactions, she's just too cute to not tease." She said, making me laugh.

"Sakuya-sama is the only thing in the world that I will not let you take from me." Clarent said, hugging me as she glared at her sister but it only made her looked cute. We could only smile at her.

"Don't worry, Clarent. She won't separate the two of us. Ever since that day when you chose me, we became a partner and that something that will never change. You are my sword and I am your wielder and we will always be together." I said, hugging her bringing her closer to me.

"Really?" I nodded, making her smile before she hugged me tightly.

"I'm envious of your relation..." Florent mumbled under her breath but I heard her.

"Ah..." I also hugged her close to me, surprising her as a little tint of pink colored her pale cheeks.

"Then join us. Didn't I told you back then when we came for you that I'll make you mine Just like Clarent, you are my sword and part of our group." I told her as I hold her close.

"You are really a soft one." She said to me. I couldn't see her face but I could feel that she was smiling.

"Sakuya-sama is not only strong but also kind." Clarent added with pride in her voice making us laugh at her but my body suddenly started to glow.

"It seems that it's time."

"Sakuya." "Sakuya-sama." I blinked when the two of them called me only to be kissed on the cheek from both sides at the same time.

"Wha-" They giggled at my reaction before smiling at me.

""We shall always be by your side."" Their warm expressions was the last thing I saw before I 'woke' up.

* * *

\- With the twins -

"He's gone." "Yes." The body of Sakuya, like always, disappeared as it dispersed into little balls of light like fireflies.

"He's really special." Florent commented as they watched the little balls of light flying in the sky with Clarent nodding.

"He's our special one. The one that we will serve until death separates us." She added but then the two of them shake their heads.

""No...We will stay with him forever as our souls shall follow him until the end of time..."" The two of them vowed as they held each other hand as they watched the blue sky.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw Jeanne who was watching over me smiling.

"Good morning, Sakuya."

"Good morning." I said as I got up in a sitting position. I looked next to me to see the three other girls still asleep. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was nearly 7 o'clock.

"You were smiling in your sleep, did you have a nice dream?" Jeanne asked me, making me remember of Clarent and Florent's warm expressions.

"Yes, it was a nice dream." I said as I looked out the window, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 23th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**A chapter very soft for the moment but knowing what happen next, it's the calm before the storm.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**MrKristofer1994: Yeah, in canon, they sent Irina so why not sent the group all together. Let's say that Serafall's reaction will involve ice, scream and tears. For Serafall, Sakuya is a good person as he saved Sona from Kokabiel and is willing to put on with her antics. I'll just say that she's interested in him just like how Sona murmured it in this chapter.**

**Thomassmith69: I won't quit this story now. It's only Sakuya's feelings and 'newly' determination to fight for his 'new' life and future with everyone. The moment I'll quit this story will be either when I'll finish it or I will completely mess up in future chapter, something I don't wish to do.**

**Drake: Yeah, the first time is always the most dangerous. For the Light make, I won't. Thank you for the suggestion but I won't be using it. I don't really have ideas with this and I'm not really fan of that kind of magic.**

**MasterOfDragonsGod: Thank you.**

**Lio4567892012: *Rerorerorero* Thank you.**

**Blaze2121: Thank you. We shall move on the next arc. Yes, the next person is the sole woman who can understand us, poor people, the lovable and adorable Rossweisse. I made some changes with the fight with Loki and with the inclusion of Sakuya, Jeanne and Ravel. There is also something that I removed compared to the LN. A small part and detail that I thought the author wrote it while smoking something. This will be the only thing I spoil for now.**

**Guest: No, this is the sole secret that Sakuya will keep for him until his death. He won't tell anyone about it as he will think that his previous life has nothing to do with what he is now. As for being reincarnated by Elder Grah or God, only fellow gods can feel to an extent that he was blessed by a God but they don't know which one.**

**Cade2065: As I said with the guest just above, he won't tell anything. Honestly, I can only see problems when someone tell people that he's a reincarnated person or that he come from another dimension. **

**Loke13: Thank you.**

**Leo Saruca: Thank you. For the familiar, the only persons who possesses a familiar in canon are the Devils and Beast tamer aka. Pokemon trainer.**

**Sakuya won't have a familiar. Even if he had a familiar, it would be a pet like Koneko's cat. I don't see him fight together with a familiar.**

**Aku no Kotei: Thank you and for my finals, I can only hope.**

**Well, since he's in Kuoh and the girls will go in Kyoto as a school trip. What stop Sakuya and Jeanne to follow them only to save Yasaka by accident. He can learn Touki by her as thanks.**

**Asia, I still didn't made her fight but she's different from canon as she trained much earlier. Of course, she still has her dragon ability and will later make pact with dragons.**

**Jeanne, she didn't want to be compared to Joan of Arc but after the fight with the magician (Chapter 17), she saw the memories of Joan and how she watched over her during all her life and her feelings towards her descendant so she accepted her. She also gained Joan's holy spear and part of her power.**

**I based Joan (ancestor) on Jeanne of the Dxdverse and another Jeanne from another game. **

**'Our' Jeanne will eventually gain some of their abilities as she accepted the soul of her ancestor within her instead of rejecting her, granting them a part of their powers. Of course, she still has to work hard to gain all of them.**

**JohnyXD: They won't grow an extra pair of wings but let's say that there will be some heat.**

**Darkmaster10000000: Thank you, I'm happy that it please you.**

**Bevim23: Thanks like always for the discussion.**

**Look2019: Thank you! **

**OechsnerC: Thank you and here is the next chapter.**

**Crainium9: Interesting question but seriously speaking, it depends. You can do it while fantasming on someone or something so lust. Or you could do it just for the need to release yourself as you were ****backup**** without thinking of anything. Well, cold shower is the best friend of young men and they need to keep a cool head to think clearly. Especially when Gabriel put us a chastity belt called the Joker card.**

**FallenHuntr: A trait that is shared by many older siblings in ****DxD verse**** but as he grew up, he don't show it so much a little like Sona, she is protective of Serafall but hide it behind a stoic and serious mask.**

**SkyLime2212: For Dulio's comment that he's not at the same level as the Seraphs, it's just him being modest. He's indeed stronger than most of them. For example, a normal Seraph possess 10 wings just like Dulio but when he use his Balance Breaker, he's at the same state as the Four Great Seraphs with his 12 wings and the fact that he easily dispatched the Grim reapers proves his strength. I also consider the gap between 10 and 12 wings is a large one. Out of the 10 Seraphs, I see him only surpassed by Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael.**

**As for Cao Cao and Azazel, their first fight was a draw since neither of them were serious.**

**It was only at their second meeting that Azazel was defeated because Cao Cao predicted his movement thanks to the armor-type Balance Breaker 'weakness' and his Medusa's eye which helped him petrify his legs, surprising him for a moment and slowing him down before piercing him with his lance.**

**The two of them are more tactical fighter as they studies his opponents' abilities and weaknesses before fighting them. They observed and studied each other at their first meeting in Kyoto but Cao Cao had more trump card than Azazel which surprised him during their second fight like Cao Cao's sub Balance Breaker, its 7 abilities and his Medusa's eye. They also didn't knew of that 'weakness' that helped him to dodge their attacks.**

**But it was confirmed to be a one-time thing since Cao Cao later commented to Issei that if they were to fight again, he would lose against Azazel.**

**STRELOK474: Thank you!**

**Exodus12345: May we pray for him as Gabriel put on Sakuya the ultimate belt of chastity. **

**FinzDragzer: Yes, many times weak people managed to defeat foes who were stronger than them.**

**Don't worry, Michael, Uriel and Raphael are doing their best in building that room as a request from Griselda. I didn't mention Irina's father in the last chapter because he didn't thought about it until Michael created it for Issei and Irina in canon. **

**Guest2: Thank you.**

**Big money mike: Thank you and no problem. I answer to every reviews like this at the end of every chapter. I didn't read 'The change of a dragon' since I'm not fan of betrayal or bashing fic but we all have different taste but I'm happy that this story pleased you. Yeah, the one-sided rivalry between the naive angel and the childish devil can go up to a new whole level.**

**Zexzakaria: Thank you. Sakuya and his future loli almighty sidekick will soon meet each other again so have no worry. But by Ophis X Sakuya, did you mean as part of his lovers? I'm a little confused. **

**Araizel494: Thank you for your support and review.**


	24. Pick a god and pray

Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.

There will be many references or concept from other animes and games.

But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 23 – Pick a god and pray_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

_"For a future in peace…Our future…"_

_""We shall always be by your side.""_

* * *

It's been a few days now since we arrived in Kuoh as representative of Heaven. We did get some missions about exterminating Stray devils with Jeanne and thanks to our wings, we don't have to pay any more for transports. Or else, we were training in the basement at home if we don't have anything to do. Thanks to Griselda's education, boredom and laziness don't really exist in our vocabulary or rather, it makes us uncomfortable to do nothing. We were often joined by the girls and surprisingly Kiba when school is over then we would spar against each other until dinner time.

It seems that Rias and the others have a Rating game in a few days so Rias and Ravel were preparing their strategy for their next game with Azazel. The rest of her peerage rarely train with us because they have contracts to fulfill, but they come to train from time to time.

Of course, we don't always train as we're not machines. We also continued to clean the abandoned church, we didn't want to stop halfway, so we continued until we managed to clean it up completely. We cheated a little by taking all the furniture outside the church before filling it with holy water. There were still bloodstains, but we managed to deal with them.

Now, we would spend our time with Mom and Dad. Jeanne started to learn how to cook from my mom while I would often go fishing with my dad just like when I was young.

And now, a certain event is going to take place at the Kuoh Academy in a few days.

"Sports Festival?"

"Yeah, there will be one at the school in a few days. We are all practicing for it." Ise told me while we were all eating breakfast.

"Sound interesting. What will you guys participate too?" Jeanne asked them.

"I will be doing the item borrowing race." Asia told us with a smile, she seems enthusiastic.

"Xenovia and I will be in the three-legged race." Irina said with Xenovia nodding.

"I'm sorry for those who will be against them." Jeanne whispered to me as I nodded. They're partners for nearly 3 years now so their teamwork is quite good.

"I will be on the obstacle course." Ise told us.

"100m dash." "I will be doing the 100m dash." Koneko and Ravel said at the same time before glaring at each other. Ah~ The rivalry between the kitty and the little bird.

"I will also be doing the 100m dash while Akeno will be doing the bread-eating race." Rias said with Akeno chuckling by her side.

"So, you will be against Toujou-san and Phenex-san?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"The events are separated by year so no. But there is only one event who include every student." She told us, getting our attention.

"It will be a relay race between the different clubs in Kuoh Academy." A relay race between clubs, sound interesting. Speaking of clubs…

"Are you three in a club?" I asked Asia, Irina, and Xenovia who all nodded.

"We were asked to join the O.R.C Club by Azazel-sensei so we joined them." Irina told us as I sipped on my strawberry milk. What? You all need calcium in your life.

"It's not like every one of us will participate as we only need 8 persons." Well, there are 7 people in Rias's peerage with her included and with the girls, there are 10 in the club. Well, I think Gasper is the slowest among them and I don't think he will be able to run in front of everyone, so he's out. I don't know who will be the second person, but we will see that day.

"It sounds so fun, it's a shame I can't participate." Jeanne whined, making us laugh.

"We'll come to cheer on you guys. Mom, dad, will you guys also come to the sports festival too?"

"Of course, I bought myself a new camera for that! I don't want to miss a single event!" He said with a thumbs-up while Mom was chuckling behind him.

"Your dad took a day off just for that day, you know. I will also make food for everyone that day so be prepared. I will also make Yuuto-kun and Gasper-kun's share so can you please tell them, Rias-san?"

"I will. Thank you very much, Okaa-sama."

* * *

After eating breakfast and sending them off as they went to school, Mom asked us to do some shopping for her.

"So, we've got some pork, beef, onions, potatoes, and tomatoes. What do we need else?" Jeanne asked me as I watched over the list Mom gave me.

"We have all of them. Hey, let's go to the school for a bit, I want to see what they are doing." She nodded at my proposal, so we went to Kuoh Academy to see how they are doing.

"I can't wait to see that festival." Jeanne said as she started to hum. She was in a good mood and I can't blame her as days like that can be peaceful and good.

Once we reached the school, we saw many students in their tracksuits as they were practicing.

"Oh, they're doing their best. Ah, Sa-chan. Look!" Jeanne pointed towards the grounds where there was a certain pair who were roaring noisily.

"Out of our way!" "Here is the cavalry of Heaven!" Irina and Xenovia yelled as they were outrunning the other students. It was expected but why are they yelling like that?

"Looks like they are having fun." Jeanne commented with a smile while I shook my head.

"Yeah like a child in a sugar rush." Then I looked around to see Ise, sitting on the ground with two boys as the three had a perverted expression on their faces. It's too obvious to know what they are thinking about. A little further, I could see Asia speaking with some girls with a smile. It must be good for you, Asia.

"She managed to make some friends. It's great for her." I nodded at Jeanne as we were looking at her with a smile.

But suddenly, I felt something in the direction of the forest near the Old Building. No, it was faint but I definitely felt someone using magic. I didn't have a good feeling and I decided to follow my instinct.

"Jeanne, let's go." I said to her as I stored the ingredients in my inventory. She was confused but when I looked at her straight in her eyes. She understood that it was important and followed me without a word.

Once hidden from view, we rushed to the forest and there, we saw a group of devils and they didn't look friendly.

"Who are they?" I murmured under my breath as I was hiding behind a tree with Jeanne, not so far from me. I looked at the group of five devils as one of them took a step forward then started to speak.

"Listen, guys. From our information, it seems that the little sister of Sirzechs and Serafall are in this school along with the Sekiryuutei. If we kill them, Shalba-sama may reward us for this job." I narrowed my eyes as I heard him. So they are members from the Old Faction.

"Boss, what should we do about the other humans and reincarnated devils?"

"Also, didn't they said that that Azazel bastard was also present?" The one who seemed to be the leader snorted at them.

"Azazel, he's nothing to us. If he comes, we only have to kill him and for the others… Do what you want with them, I'll just pleasure myself with the young girls." He said as he licked his lips. Talk about overconfidence. From what I'm feeling, they are weaker than Rias. I looked at Jeanne and did a single gesture which she understood clearly as she nodded.

_Kill them_

And then, we charged at them as I summoned Clarent and Florent in my hand. One of them seems to have noticed us but before he could tell the others, I used Strengthening Magic to boost myself, reappearing next to him and cut off his head.

"Wha-" At the devil's voice, his companions all turned towards me before being shocked.

"Who the heck are you?!" "It doesn't matter! Kill hi-" The leader tried to order them but a holy spear emerged from his throat before cutting his head in half, killing him instantly.

But Jeanne didn't stop there, she also cut his body in two horizontally. Seeing this, the three survivors moved away from us shocked that two of their allies were already killed.

"Boss!" "What's going on?!" "Don't falter, we are three while they are only two!" While they were confused and panicked, one of them tried to attack us with a magic wave.

I quickly moved in front of Jeanne, blocking the wave with Florent and started to absorb his attack.

"What?!" He was shocked to see his attack being slowly absorbed into my sword. Behind me, Jeanne was pouring her holy energy into her spear and once I finished absorbing everything as a demonic aura coated the blade. She moved in front of me as she thrust her spear in front of her, unleashing a holy wave at one of the devils, disintegrating him.

"Zongey!" One of the devils yelled his companion's name. Wasting no time, I cast a spell using the energy stolen from the devil back at him as I pointed Florent towards him.

"Zakeruga!" A magic circle appeared on Florent's tip and from it emerged a concentrated beam of black lightning, strong and big enough to cover his entire body.

"This is impossible! THIS IS IMPOSSIBRU-" The terrorist screamed as his body was obliterated by my spell.

Then we looked at the last devil who was on the ground, his body shaking as a puddle of water appeared under him. Looking more closely, his pants were wet. Normally, I would feel pity but it would be wasted for them. The Devil in front of me had curly blue hair, gray-blue eyes and he was wearing some noble-like clothes. Somehow, just looking at this devil piss me off. Especially his hair which looked like seaweed.

"Don't come closer!" I ignored him as I walked towards him. Panicking, he started to blast some demonic balls at me but I deflected them all with Clarent.

"Don't bother. After all, you are going to die." I said calmly as he started to freak out before continuing attacking me.

"Shut up! Just die!" Sighing at him, I used Blade Blacksmith to create a sword from the ground under him, cutting his left arm. As his arm falls on the ground next to him, he looked at it for a moment before looking at his wound.

"Gyaaah! My arm! My arm!" He started to scream as he clenched his arm with his good one, crying as he rolled on the ground.

"You bastard! You won't get away that easily! Shalba-sama shall avenge us!" He yelled as he glared at me.

"You really think he can kill me…" I murmured, making him glare harder.

"Of course! Shalba-sama is the descendant of the original Satan, Beelzebub-sama! You are nothing but an ant to him!"

"I see…" I said as another sword sprouted from the ground, piercing his leg.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled in pain as tears were flowing from his eyes.

"You know, we don't deal with a terrorist's bullshit but I'll say one thing." I said as I raised Florent above me, looking at him as fear started to appear on his face.

"The moment you put a foot in this town, you signed your death warrant." I said as I separated his head from his body and fall on the ground.

Sighing, I decided to call out the person who observed us from the beginning.

"You can come out now, Azazel-san." I said as I turned myself to a tree where Azazel was watching us, sitting on a tree branch.

"Well, it seemed that you had everything in control." He said as he jumped down while I shrugged my shoulders.

"But to think that they decided to attack Rias and Sona Sitri like that." He said as he looked at the corpses.

"It seems that it was an independent action from what we heard before attacking them."

"You're right but we need to be careful. If they attacked once, it also means they can attack again. It seems that the Old Faction started to make its moves."

"What should we do?" Jeanne asked Azazel who scratched his head.

"For now, nothing. Tomorrow, we will go in the Underworld since Rias and the others have a Rating game to participate. I will profit of this moment to talk with Sirzechs and the others Satans about it so until then, we can only be on our guards." We nodded at him as he left us behind. So it was tomorrow the Rating game.

As I was thinking, I remembered that they were supposed to fight against Diodora, but he's already dead.

"Let's go home, Jeanne." I said as she nodded back. It's no use trying to rely on my memories of the anime since we already started to deviate from canon. The only thing we can do is to prepare ourselves and to fight, so we can all survive.

"But Sa-chan, since when do you have that sword and why a demonic one?" Jeanne asked me as she never saw Florent before.

"Because I found it." I answered as I looked towards her but I saw that she was smiling like a certain spartan sister.

"And why didn't you tell us about that?" She asked softly, tilting her head with a smile. Normally, it would be seen as cute but right now, it was scary. There is only one thing to do.

Run away!

I started to ran, surprising Jeanne for a second before she started to run after me.

"Come back here, Sakuya!"

* * *

That night, I was sitting on the rooftop watching the moon as I couldn't sleep as I was thinking about tomorrow. Also because my cheeks were hurting so much, I didn't know they could stretch that far.

As I heard the door open behind me, I turned to see Rias who was also surprised to see me.

"Sakuya-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"I just needed to cool my head after all the strategies I had planned with Ravel for tomorrow." She said as she sat down next to me.

"I see." I only said that as we watched the moon, a silence between us which was soon broken by Rias.

"Sakuya-kun, can I ask you something?" I hummed, signaling her to continue.

"It's about Ise." She murmured, making me look at her.

"Don't tell me you want to talk about your love problems." When I said that as a joke, she started to blush. Are you serious? I sighed as I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll listen to you. What is the problem with Ise?" Rias took a breath before explaining to me that she felt that there was a huge gap in their relationship as Ise constantly referred to her with formality as 'Buchou' rather than casually with her actual name as he does with the other girls and she didn't know what to do. I took a minute trying to think of a proper answer before coughing attiring her attention.

"Well, I think the problems is what you are." I said, confusing her.

"What do you mean?"

"For starter, you are a high-class Devil while Ise is only a low-class Devil. He may think that you are out of his reach, that he couldn't be together with you other than being your pawn. If he's like me, then all your affections could be interpreted as if you were teasing him." She looked lost in her thoughts as she tried to think about what I said.

"Then how can I make him understand that I really love him and that I'm not teasing him?" She asked me as she looked at me in my eyes. I started to remember about a certain action, making me a little blush.

"Xenovia…" I murmured, making her blink at the name.

"What do you mean by Quarta-san?"

"Do what she did to me during the treaty. If you confess like her, I'm sure that Ise would have no choice but to understand that you are serious about him." She looked she was trying to remember what happened until her face started to become as red as her hair.

"You mean that?! But…" She started to look thoughtful as she murmured under her breath about if she could do it or not.

"I want to ask you something, Rias-san." She looked at me, waiting for my question.

"Can you tell me how you made Ise your pawn and what was his relation to the Fallen Angels who were in town when we first met." I asked her even if I knew everything but it was necessary.

"According to Ise, Raynare, the Fallen Angel who attacked you and Ise in town, asked him to a date before killing him in the park near your house. By chance, Ise had one of my contracts on him as when he was dying, he summoned me then I decided to resurrect him into my servant. At first, I thought he was only someone unlucky to be killed by a Fallen but when I needed to use all of my pawns to resurrect him. I knew that he was special. After this, I took Ise to his room and slept with him to heal him and the next morning, we met for the first time." She told me as she looked at the sky.

As I thought about Ise, I felt pity for him. No matter how much perverted he is, he's a nice guy who would do anything to help others and care for them even if he's a pervert.

He must have planned everything for that date only to be pierced by someone he thought loved him. Of course, he would be scared to reveal what he felt if his first time ended like that.

"I think he's scared." She blinked in confusion but I put my hand in front of me, gesturing her to let me talk first as she nodded.

"From what I understand, he was killed by someone who confessed her love to him during a date. I think that he has a sort of trauma because of that. He must be scared that if he admitted his feelings to you, you would turn your back on him just like this Raynare did. It must be why he can't believe that you are actually in love with him and that you are teasing him." I tried to explain to Rias whose eyes widened.

"I see… So this is why…Why I didn't make the link earlier…" She murmured as she looked down.

"Hey, Sakuya-kun… What should I do?" I closed my eyes before getting up and stepped forward.

"Just tell him your feelings about him. All of them and make sure he understands them. Stay by his side no matter what. Even if he understands that you will never leave him, a trauma isn't something that can be treated overnight so he might be a little scared, so please make him feel safe. If he's hesitating, support him but don't push him too hard. All I ask you is to be patient until he finds the courage to confess his feelings to you." I said to her, my back facing her as I looked at the moon.

"Thank you, Sakuya." Rias murmured, I couldn't see her but I heard her clearly.

We stayed like that for a moment until we went back to our respective rooms. After all, we have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, we were with Azazel, acting as Heaven's representative since Michael and the others Great Four Seraphs couldn't make it. Talk about big responsibility.

"So, who Ise-kun and the others will fight against?"

"They will be against the new heir of the Glasya-Labolas, Zephyrdor." Azazel answered Irina as we walked to the VIP Room.

"Also, you five. Prepare yourself in case anything happens." Azazel warned us, confusing the girls except Jeanne and me.

"Why? Will something happen?" Asia asked him, tilting her head as Azazel scratched the back of his head.

"There are rumors that Zephyrdor is affiliated with the Khaos Brigade, especially the Old Satan Faction." He said, shocking them.

"A few days ago, Ise met Vali and Bikou in town and they warned him about Zephyrdor. Sakuya too was warned by him to which he informed me about it." I nodded when I saw the girls looking at me.

"There is also the fact that the previous heir of the Glasya-Labolas House, Zephyrdor's older brother, was killed just before the Young Gathering and the mysterious increase of his demonic powers." Azazel informed us.

"Does that mean that he killed his own brother?" I asked him to which he nodded.

"Yes, it's very likely the case. That's why I asked you all to prepare. There are some chances that they decided to attack us today." We nodded at him.

"But, if that's the case. Shouldn't we be with the others?" Jeanne asked Azazel who shook his head.

"It's fine. That geezer Odin is with them in case something happens to them." He said as we arrived in the VIP Room. We saw the Four Satans who were speaking to each other. Well, three of them as one of them was sleeping.

"Oh, you arrived." Sirzechs said when they noticed us. Ajuka left his hand as a greeting while Serafall….

"Sa-tan! You came to visit!" She jumped on me, hugging me like a koala.

"Hello, Levia-tan. You seemed to be in a good mood." She looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah! You see, I will be shooting soon for my movie so I'm so excited!" I chuckled at her before turning myself to Sirzechs and Ajuka who were amused at Serafall's behavior.

"It's been a long time, Lucifer-sama. Beelzebub-sama." We bowed our head at them but they chuckled.

"Sakuya-kun, you don't have to act so formally. It's only us here so just call me nii-san." Sirzechs said with Ajuka nodding.

"But, it would be disrespe-" "Alright, nii-san." I said over Irina who was a little uncomfortable, making all of them looking at me shocked. What?

"Sakuya-san, is it really fine to act like that?" Asia asked me as I scratched the back of my head.

"Asia, if someone asks you to act more familiar with him. What do you think is ruder, to deny his wish and continue to speak to him formally or to do what he asks of us."

"Then, continuing to speak formally is ruder." I nodded at her.

"This is why it's fine to act like that." She nodded at my explanation.

"Hey, Sa-tan! Don't forget that you promised me that you will participate in my movie." Serafall said as she poked my cheek.

"I haven't forgotten." I said, making her smile before she got off of me.

"Then it's fine. Together, we will be making a great masterpiece."

"What is Leviathan-sama talking about?" Jeanne asked me as she tapped my shoulder.

"She wanted me to act as a villain in one of her movie." I said as they were all surprised.

"So you will fight against one of the Satan. I'll wish you good luck." No, Xenovia. It's only a movie, not a true fight.

"Yeah, you are Gabriel-sama's Joker so you have to do your best!" Irina said with a smile but suddenly, the surrounding atmosphere becomes colder.

"She said it." "Yeah, she did." "Do anyone has some earplugs?" Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Azazel commented as we all looked at one person.

Serafall Leviathan whose body was shaking next to us and then….

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"** She screamed like a banshee before she jumped on me, making me fall on my back.

"Sa-tan! Is that true?! Did that cradle robber really reincarnate you?!" Serafall yelled, on top of me as she started to shake me.

"Calm down, Serafall." Sirzechs tried to calm her but she hit him with her staff.

"How can I calm down?! She must have manipulated him! He's too nice to be under her! Sa-tan! Did she force you?! Did she steal your virginity?!" She yelled but I couldn't answer as I started to be ditzy from the shaking.

"Ca-Ca-Calm down…" Ah… I think I'm going to throw up…

"Alright, Serafall. Let's stop there." Sirzechs said as he and Ajuka took Serafall from me but she was fighting back.

"No! I'm still not done!"

"Serafall, what would your sister think if she saw you like that?" Ajuka said, making her froze.

"So, did you calm down?" Serafall nodded at Sirzechs's question before she looked at me.

"Sa-tan. If she gives you trouble, call me, so I can destroy her." She said with a thumbs-up before she got smacked on the head by Grayfia and her harisen.

"Please, do not act like children. The Rating game will soon begin so please sit down. In silence." She said to the three Satans as they quickly sit down without a word. Yeah, she's terrifying. I really don't want her and Griselda to meet each other. Then she turned to us as she pointed us to a set of chairs.

"Sakuya-sama and every one, this will be your places for today." She told us as we thanked her.

"Irina, next time, don't talk about Gabriel in front of Leviathan-sama." I whispered to her as she nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't do the same mistake twice." She assured me as we sit down.

"Prepare yourself in case the Khaos Brigade come." I whispered to them as they nodded back.

"Sakuya, do you really think they will come?" Xenovia asked me as she looked around us, discreetly.

"Just like Azazel said, there are some changes and I have a bad feeling." I said as I prepared myself to summon Clarent and Florent at any moments. I saw the other girls doing the same while Grayfia started to speak to the audience.

[Everyone, I, the "Queen" of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the "Rating Game" between the Gremory group and the Glasya-Labolas group on this occasion. In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be her-] As she spoke, someone attacked the VIP room from the sky but the Satans quickly deployed a barrier, protecting us.

"So, they really come." Azazel murmured as we looked at the sky to see a large number of Devils.

**"In the name of the True Satans, Creuserey Asmodeus-sama and Shalba Beelzebub-sama. We shall take the Fakes' heads and declare war on the Underworld!"** One of them yelled as they all started to attack the stadium and us with spears made of demonic energy.

"As if I'll let you!" Serafall yelled as she froze all the spears with a single swing of her staff.

"Everyone, attack…" The bald Satan said to a magic circle. Since when was he awake?

Then, several Devils flew to attack the terrorists and among them was a purple dragon, isn't that Tannin?

"Die!" He yelled as a large mass of fire covered the entire sky, killing several of them.

"Looks like it's time for war." Azazel said as he stretched himself.

"Azazel-sama, Lucifer-sama. Permission." I asked them as the two nodded.

"We'll be counting on you all." He said as we nodded.

"All right, let's go!" I shouted as we unfolded our wings before taking off to the battlefield.

"Vernier. Arms. Armor." Asia cast some Strengthening Magic boosting our speeds, strengths, and defenses.

As we approached the battlefield, some terrorists noticed us.

"Look! The angels are also here!" "No matter, kill them all!" They started to attack us but Asia blocked all their attacks with her barriers.

"Thanks, Asia-chan!" Irina said before she started to launch light rings at them. Jeanne also started to launch several swords with her Sacred Gear while Xenovia and me sent several sword slashes, taking down some of them.

"Balance Break."

**[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]**

As my Balance Break appeared behind me, I also ordered my eight holy swords to kill the terrorists mentally. Coated in holy energy, they pierced many Devils across the battlefield like shooting stars.

"Hyoudou-san!" As I heard someone call me from behind, I looked over my shoulder to see Rossweisse in her armor.

"Rossweisse-san!"

"I came to support you under Odin-sama's order!" I nodded at her before we faced a legion of terrorists who glared at us with hate in their eyes.

"Alright. In the name of the Alliance and Heaven, we shall give you your punishment!" I said as I pointed Clarent at them. By my side, Asia and Rossweisse were surrounded by magic circles. Jeanne and Xenovia raised their weapons while Irina had her light rings raised.

"Now, it's time for judgment! Prepare yourselves!" I said as we charged at them.

* * *

\- With Xenovia and Irina -

"Alright, let's do it like always, Xenovia!" "Yeah!" The combo charged at a group of terrorists who riposted.

"Kill those bitches!" As they all started to attack, Xenovia sent a massive sword slash at them, destroying their attacks and killing some of them.

"I'll show you the power that Michael-sama granted me!" Irina yelled as she created a sword of light before winds started to gather around her sword coating it and concealing it.

"Her sword just disa-" One of the Devil tried to defend himself, but he was cut down by Irina and her invisible sword.

"Die!" Someone launched a blast at Irina, but she released the winds around her blade, creating a vacuum destroying his attack.

"What?!" He was shocked that his attack was destroyed by the wind before getting his head cut off by Xenovia.

"Grant me your strength, Durandal!" She said as Durandal started to shine before being coated in holy energy.

"Appear before me! Sword of Victory!" She yelled as the light coating Durandal started to expand itself, resulting in a giant ethereal sword of light at least five times larger than Durandal's original size.

"I won't let a single one of you run away!" She said before chasing after them with her giant sword in hand.

* * *

\- With Asia and Rossweisse -

"This time, I will fight with everyone." Asia said as she started to cast several spells at the Devils.

"I'll support you." Rossweisse bombarded them with spells. Many magical attacks with different attributes were covering the sky, killing the Devils one by one.

"Just like Sakuya-san…" Asia said as several magic circles appeared surrounding the terrorists and above them.

"Stop that girl!" Someone yelled as many of them charged at Asia but Rossweisse intercepted them.

"I won't let you!" A giant glyph appeared behind her with five big magic circles each of different colors.

"Take this! Supreme Elements!" From them emanate forth streaks of wind, fire, water, lightning and light beams taking down those who dared attack Asia.

"I'm done. Please work, Indignation!" From the magic circles Asia placed, a massive lightning bolt was summoned and struck down the others terrorists.

"I did it!" Asia was overjoyed as she managed to use one of Sakuya's favorite spell.

"It was impressive." Rossweisse said as she looked at the damage. She noticed that Asia managed to incorporate holy energy in all her spells, making them quite dangerous for the Devils.

"No, I still have a long way…" Asia said meekly, but they soon saw several Devils teleporting where they were.

"Reinforcement… Let's take care of them." "Yes!"

* * *

\- With Jeanne -

"O' Lord, give me your strength. Joan…" Jeanne prayed as the Holy Spear of Martel appeared in her hand.

"I will fight for the future and you people are in the way!" She yelled before she charged with her spear, shining with holy light.

"Take her down!" They bombarded Jeanne with spells that she either dodged or countered with her Sacred Gear.

"Kill her! It's just a trash of an Angel!" Seeing that long-ranged attacks won't hurt her, they decided to go in a close-range fight and it was what Jeanne wanted. She cut down anybody who went to her with her Holy Spear, killing them easily one by one.

"Surround her!" They decided to go back at attacking her at long-ranged but in every direction but Jeanne had a plan.

"Balance Break!"

**[Stake Victim Dragon]**

A giant dragon made of holy swords appeared under Jeanne as she rode on it.

"Destroy them!" With a roar, the dragon breathed a holy wave at the Devils in front of him before targeting the others.

"Prepare yourselves as I won't show any mercy!" Jeanne shouted as she raised her holy spear with her dragon roaring at her enemies.

* * *

\- With Sakuya -

Armed with Clarent and Florent, he charged in the battlefield killing every terrorist in his way.

"Retreat!" Some of them started to fall back, but he didn't let them get away.

"It's useless!" With his body coated with holy lightning, he easily pursued and finished off.

"How can we lose to them?! We are the chosen one! We are the true Devils, destined to rule the world!" One of them screamed as he saw his comrades fall one by one.

"It's because it was never your destiny." The Devil looked up to see Sakuya, floating as his body was coated with a white electric aura with his eight wings deployed.

"The moment you decided to allied yourself with the Old Satan Faction, you were destined to die." He told him with a cold expression on his face, scaring him.

"Hey bro, let's make a deal, okay? I'll give you anything you want. Money, women, power. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you so please, can you spare me?" He tried to coax Sakuya but he disappeared from his sight as he reappeared behind him.

"It's fine. You don't have to give me anything because…" The Devil's head started to slip from his body as he tried to look behind him.

"You are already dead." His head falls off from his body before blood started to squirt from his severed neck.

"It is the same with you all." Sakuya said to all the Devils who could only look as he decapitated their companion.

"You are all a threat to our future, so I can't let any of you live." As he flew in the sky, a giant magic circle appeared behind him covering the sky. Every Devil from the Khaos Brigade could feel the holy power emanating from this magic circle, and they were scared.

"I won't give you any compassion as this is your choice to fight against us. Now, pick a god and pray!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" In an act of desperation, they all attacked Sakuya who just finished his spell.

"Ain Soph Aur!" And then, divine punishment happened as several pillars of light descended from the sky striking the Devils across the battlefield.

* * *

\- With Azazel -

Right now, Azazel was in front of a certain little girl who had her black hair down till her hips. She was wearing a black one-piece, and you can see her thin limbs. The little girl has a graceful face as she looked at the battlefield with her emotionless eyes.

"I never expected for you to come here personally, Ophis." Ophis reacted to his voice and then looked at him before laughing lightly.

"Azazel. It has been a while."

"Didn't you have the appearance of an old person before? Now you have the appearance of a Bishoujo-sama, you definitely have my respect. What are you plotting."

"Observing. Just that only." She said as she looked at the battlefield.

"Sightseeing from such a good place aye… But for the Boss to appear huh. Will the World be peaceful if I defeat you here?" Azazel said with a bitter smile while pointing his spear of light at her.

"Impossible. Azazel can't defeat me." She said clearly, shaking her head.

"Then how about the two of us?" Someone said as he arrived next to Azazel.

"Tannin!"

"The young devils are betting their future, and they are standing on the battlefield. I don't like the fact that you came to interfere with it! For you, who didn't take any interest in the world to become the boss of the terrorists!? What made you become like that!" Tannin yelled as he glared at Ophis.

"Killing time. Don't tell me such a dull reason like that. Because of your actions, there are casualties in each area." Azazel added his own opinion.

"The Silent World." Ophis said, confusing Azazel and Tannin.

"Huh?"

"I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason for me to become their boss." Azazel's eyes widened as he finally understood what Ophis meant.

"…I would laugh because your reason is being homesick, but the dimensional gap huh. If I remember, over there at the dimensional gap…" Ophis nodded at his words.

"Yes, Great Red is there." As Azazel was thinking about Ophis's actions and her goal, a magic-circle appeared next to Ophis as someone teleported here. The one who appeared was a man wearing the clothes of a noble.

"It is my first time meeting you. I am the one who carries the blood of the true Asmodeus. Creuserey Asmodeus. I came here to ask you who are the Governor of fallen-angels for a battle as I am the member of the True Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade." Creuserey bowed at Azazel with a smile on his face.

"Looks like the Asmodeus of the Old Satan Faction showed himself." Azazel said while scratching his head.

"It's not the "Old"! I am the blood inheritor of the True Satan! I will avenge Katerea Leviathan right here!" He said as a black demonic aura ran through his body.

"Fine then. Tannin. What will you do?" Azazel sighed as he looked at Tannin.

"I'm not a rude guy who would interfere in a one on one. I will have myself watch over Ophis." Tannin said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I leave it to you. It has gotten chaotic and my students are fighting against Zephyrdor, I don't really want to waste time anymore." Azazel said as he pointed his spear at Creuserey before taking out a jewel from his coat.

"Now, Fafnir. I will have you tag along with me. Our opponent is Creuserey Asmodeus! Let's go, Balance Break!" He shouted as he made a stance with his artificial Sacred Gear.

**[Down Fall Dragon Another Armor]**

He was then covered with golden plate-armor. As he tried to show off his Balance Breaker, a magic circle intruded us. And the one who appears from the magic circle is the Crimson haired King, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Sirzechs, why did you come?" Azazel asked him as he narrowed his eyes.

"For this plan, I got my little sister involved in the political matters of us adults. So I need to come forward as well. I thought it would be bad if I leave everything to Azazel every time. I want to persuade Creuserey. If I can't even do that, then I won't be able to face my sister."

"… You are such a Mr. Nice guy. You know it will be a waste?" Azazel sighed at Sirzechs.

"Even so, I wanted to ask them directly as the current King of the devils." At Sirzechs's action, Azazel pulled away from his spear but the moment Creuserey saw Sirzechs, his expression turned to that of rage.

"Sirzechs! The hated fake existence! To appear here personally!

Because of you… Because of you guys, we…!" He yelled as he glared at Sirzechs with all his hate.

"Creuserey. Can you lower your weapon down? If it is now, I can still

prepare for a negotiation. For having the descendant of the previous Satan be further away from the spotlight, and drove them to the corner of the Underworld. Even now I think "Maybe there was another way?" at times. I want to prepare a negotiation with the former descendant of Satan. More than that, I would like you to talk to the current Satan Asmodeus. Falbium." Sirzechs asked him politely but it only pissed Creuserey off.

"Don't speak nonsense! Not only the fallen-angels, but you have allied with the angels, so I don't want to hear you who have become a filth talk about devils! Not just that, but are you telling me to talk to the impostor!? That is enough with your nonsense!" Creuserey yelled at Sirzechs, making him and Azazel sighed.

"Like you are in the position to say that. You guys, Khaos Brigade, has the dangerous heretics of the Three-Great-Powers gathered."

"We are not cooperating. We are using them. The hated fallen-angels and angels are beings who are only a tool that we use for us devils. Understanding each other? Peace? No! We, the Satan, have decided to continue what the original Lucifer started! The destruction of the World! By using Ophis's power we will destroy it in his name! For that, you impostors Satans are in our way!" He said with a smile, making Azazel narrowed his eyes.

"So, you want to continue what this bastard started…."

"Of course, this is the reason why, us Devils, were created in the first place! The reason for our existence! To destroy every creation of the God of the Bible!"

"I'm sorry, Sirzechs, but I have no choice but to kill him." Azazel said as he took a stance but Sirzechs stopped him.

"No, I will do it. It is my duty as a Satan. Creuserey, I will eliminate anyone who becomes a threat to the Underworld which includes you." He said as he gathered his demonic power.

"You! Don't you dare use the name Satan!" Creuserey yelled as he released huge demonic powers from both his hands but Sirzechs didn't flinch as he changed the demonic powers in his palms to several smaller spheres which he shot forward.

Creamery's attack was completely erased, shocking him before he got hit by one of those spheres on his stomach which also got erased.

"Ruin the Extinct. I'm sorry that it had to end this way, Creuserey." Sirzechs said apologetically as Creuserey only glared at him.

"…H-How…How can I lose when I had Ophis's snake with me…" They were Creuserey's last word before he got erased completely by Sirzechs's power of destruction.

Once he disappeared, Azazel turned to Ophis who was still looking at the battlefield.

"Now, what will you do Ophis. Will, you still going to try to take back the dimensional gap?" To his surprise, Ophis shook her head.

"I found…something I want more than getting back my Silence." They were all surprised at her declaration.

"And what is it?" Tannin asked her as she pointed to the battlefield, no, to a certain person who was still fighting. They all looked to where she pointed, only to be shocked.

"You mean… Sakuya-kun…." Sirzechs murmured with Ophis, nodding at him.

"I decided to live with him. This is why I am here." She said, leaving them speechless until Azazel shook his head.

"Ophis, I have a proposition for you. Do you want to hear it?" Azazel said, making Ophis looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

* * *

Sakuya POV

As I cut off a terrorist's head, I couldn't help but be annoyed by their numbers. They may be weak but it's annoying. They're like cockroaches.

Calm yourself, don't excite yourself for nothing. I tried to calm down until someone called me.

"Sakuya-san!" Blinking, I turned to see Asia and Rossweisse joining me.

"Sa-chan! We've finished!" From another direction, I saw Jeanne with Irina and Xenovia as they joined us too.

"Good work, are you girls okay?" They all nodded but I could see they had some scratches on them. Asia noticed them as she started to heal everybody.

"Thank you, Asia." I thanked her, making her smile. I looked around us to see that we managed to kill all the members of the Old Satan Faction, but I was a little curious about the land of ice next to the stadium.

"Is it over?"

"I think so…." Was what I said, but we should never let down our guards until the very end.

Then we heard a roar, a dragon's roar.

"What is that?!" Irina yelled but I had a bad feeling.

We looked to the direction of the roar to see a red dragon in a destroyed shrine. Don't tell me….

"A red dragon…." Rossweisse murmured but I was panicking inside me.

Why is Ise using the Juggernaut Drive?!

"Irina, Rossweisse-san. Inform Azazel-san and Odin-sama about the dragon! Quick!" They were confused but when they saw my expression, they nodded before going quickly.

"Let's go! I have a really bad feeling about this!" I didn't waste time as I flew to where Ise was with the girls following me.

Wait for us, Ise!

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 24th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I didn't notice before but I posted the last chapter exactly two months after the prologue and now, we have also passed over 700 favorites. So, I wanna give my thanks to all the people who followed this story for th****ose**** past two months.**

**And now, I will try to answer to the review.**

**Spacetojump: I have already planned to do the school athletic festival between the Three Faction. It will be between the fight with Loki and Kyoto arc. Be a little more patient to see the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade and Gabriel in bloomers.**

**Empyrean Asura: It's so fluffy you're gonna die!**

**Blaze2121: Their motto is something nobody shall forget as an epic it is. Just like Issei and Vali with their Cardinal Promotion and Juggernaut Overdrive, Sakuya will have a form evolved of his 'Juggernaut Drive' (I still haven't decided of a good name for it). The 'Juggernaut Drive' is like assimilate the swords' power into Sakuya giving him a new form but the evolved form will include his angelic power to it, boosting him even further.**

**Well, after this arc, it will be the fight against Loki so there will be more interactions with Rossweisse.**

**As for Sakuya being reincarnated elsewhere, I had some hesitation to which anime I should start my first story and I decided to start with DXD. Well, I could write a 'What if Grah reincarnated me in another universe' fic when I finish 'Hallowed Blade'.**

**The only animes I think I could write on would be Fairy Tail, Yugioh GX/5D's, DxD, Pokemon to an extent, maybe Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates, the Fate Series.**

**I had planned to write a Fate fanfiction with Sakuya as a servant but I'm still not sure. **

**Neptunia, I don't really know about it so no. Maybe I should make a vote for something, I don't know.**

**Araizel494: Feell?**

**Leo Saruca: Yeah, it's just I don't know what to think for a contracted animal. Well, I ****thought**** about the calicos in Monster Hunter but I decided not to.**

**Bevim23: Like always thanks for your suggestion.**

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you for your review. I'm happy that it please you.**

**Big money mike: Yeah, I understand what you mean but everyone has their own tastes. Of course, Issei have his fear of women. While small, the trauma of being killed in your first date by someone you really though loved you can leave a big impact behind. Sakuya will support silently Issei just like how he advised Rias how to act with him. Well, there will be some type he will act actively if he thinks it doesn't really work out. **

**Blade Blacksmith's only ability is to create swords as explained in canon. Dagger are essentially small-sized swords so they can but spears is not good. Even with swords, they can create walls or imprison people with them. **

**Surprisingly, most of ****Issei's**** harem is composed of people with ****small/medium**** breasts with the exception of Rias and Akeno while Sakuya had mostly medium to big bazongas. Something that will make Issei jealous.**

**MrKristofer1994: Sakuya did comment that he wasn't that close with Ise as he looked at their interactions. Something he's a little envious but didn't comment on. Yes, they became students while Sakuya and Jeanne are spending their times together.**

**Lio4567892012: Thanks (^O^)/**

**Exodus12345: Yes. While they are different, they have many common points. **

**Guest1: Yasaka is someone I really don't know if I should include her in Sakuya's group. Well, we still have some time before the big decision. **

**Drake: Thank you like always!**

**Guest2: Yes, even someone like Zekram is still alive despite being one of the oldest Devils alive. Most of them died because of the Great war or in some skirmish. In this fic, they won't or rather their parents will refuse. They would prefer to die as human just like Vasco and it's not like they won't see them again. In canon, Issei met with the soul of his dead grandfather, so they can still see each other even if Sakuya and Ise's parents died of age. It may be logical emotion wise but in the end, it will be about the parents' decision. **

**Look2019: Thank you!**

**OechsnerC: That was something I ****thought**** about when I saw that Ise could summon Ddraig to fight by his side during the Azazel Cup. They may be able someday but not so soon. I'm thinking of them, being able to materialize themselves like Terminus Est but for a short period.**

**Zexzakaria: Thank you for your review. Yeah, Ophis is like a child in term of personality so their relations and interactions will be more fluffy than being lovers. Gabriel, let's say she's really affectionate without caring of people around her. *cough* Sports day *cough***

**As for lemons, it was decided I won't write them in this story as the ****reader-voted****. I may write them in another story when I finish this fic.**

**Rain Sennin: Thank you very much. I didn't really do this alone as many readers and you gave me many advice and support for this story. I started to get used on how to write my chapters, so I think it should improve in term of fluidity.**

**Adis: When I wrote my chapter, I would give it to my beta-reader, so he could fix all the grammatical mistakes I made and didn't see. I'm not a native English speaker and I don't know if my beta-reader is. This time, I tried to use a grammar correcting extension for this chapter.**

**I'm sorry if it bothered you. **

**SkullWolfSteam: Thank you. The question was already asked but I can write the answer a second time so there is no problem.**

**Clarent and Florent having the ability to show up outside of the dreams was something I ****thought**** about when I saw that Ise could summon Ddraig to fight by his side during the Azazel Cup. They may be able someday but not so soon. I'm thinking of them, being able to materialize themselves like Terminus Est but for a short period.**

**Yeah, how everyone would react if they knew about their existences and how they are close to Sakuya is something I would like to write. I will answer to all reviews just like this one so if you have any questions, so please don't hesitate to ask as I will always answer. **

**RoyalTwinFangs: Thank you.**

**SkyLime2212: Thank you for the review. **

**Bigmeaty69: He may learn Touki in the future thanks to a certain fox milf. His trip to Kuoh was a forced one and nothing would have changed even if he wasn't here. The only people he really interacted with was his parents and that was enough for Sakuya. I also wanted to show that Rias didn't waited for Ise to die so she could resurrect him by having Sakuya watching her but that her meeting was an accidental one since he summoned her when he was dying. **

**He knows that Xenovia wants children in the future but not with him. Even if he knows that he's in a harem anime, he also knows the future event like the Khaos Brigade which is his priority. **

**How can he realize he raised flags all around him when he only wanted to become stronger to prepare himself for the future events. He's not surprised by the harem stuff as he accepted them but why they choose him as he only treated them like best friends/family. **

**If my fanfiction doesn't please you, I won't oblige you to continue reading it. Thank you for taking your time. **

**Also for Sakuya's appearance, Ise and Sakuya are fraternal twins so they don't look the same. While Issei took after his father, Sakuya took more after his mother. **

**Because of he trained himself ever since he was young, he's 174 cm and 62 kg. A little taller than Issei by 4 cm. He has a toned body built for speed, dark brown with tsurime type eyes. His hair is just like the picture cover of the fic. Well, he looks like the man in the picture but with a softer face he got from his mother.**


	25. Zoom Zoom Iyaan

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many reference or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 24 – Zoom Zoom __Iyaan_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_Looks like it's time for war."_

"_Pick a god and pray!"_

* * *

As we flew, we saw Ise attacking, no, dominating someone as he trashed him around. The area was completely ravaged from their fights.

"Just what happened here..." Xenovia murmured as we looked at the shrine's remains.

"Sakuya-san, there!" Asia pointed to the rubble. It was Rias's peerage.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I said as we joined them, they all injured so Asia started to heal them. As I watched them, I noticed that Gasper and Koneko looked like they cried while Ravel was trying to comfort them. Kiba and Akeno were frowning as they watched Ise. Wait…

"Where is Rias?" I said as I didn't see her anywhere but when I said that, Gasper started to cry again with Koneko, letting her tears flowing without a sound. Akeno looked like she got her heart pierced while Kiba was clenching his teeth so hard he started to bleed from his mouth, I could see that the two were trying to hold back their tears from flowing.

I looked back at Ise who was fighting a Devil who he just bit off both of his arms.

"Just what happened?" Jeanne asked them as she tried to comfort Gasper and Koneko with Ravel.

"It was a few moments ago… When that man came…" Kiba murmured as he spoke with sadness but also anger in his voice.

* * *

_\- A few moments earlier -_

Rias and her peerage just defeated Zephyrdor and his peerage in a shrine after they were separated from Odin who was fighting against a horde of a terrorist by himself.

"It's over, Zephyrdor. You lost." Rias said as she looked at her opponent who was on his knee.

"No... I'm still not done, you fucker... I will kill you and become a Satan..." Zephyrdor said as he panted but then a voice resonated in the shrine.

"You, becoming a Satan? You dream a little too much, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas." When they all looked at the direction it came from, an unfamiliar man was floating in the sky. He's wearing light armor that had a cape on it.

"… Who are you?" Rias asked him as she felt the amount of power which emanated from him.

"It's my first time meeting you, sister of the annoying fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the Great True Satan Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of the fake one you fought earlier. Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, I lent you my power and look at the situation you are in. In the match against Agares, you used Ophis's snake without my authorization and had the enemy predict our plan. You are very foolish indeed." Shalba said, shocking Rias and the others as he revealed himself as the descendant of the original Beelzebub.

"Shut up! Shalba! I'll do what I want and I order you to help me…" Zephyrdor yelled at Shalba before he got stabbed by a strike of light.

"What..." Zephyrdor murmured as he watched at his chest in shock.

"It's Shalba-sama for you and you have outlived your usefulness, even if that you hadn't any of it the first place." Shalba said as Zephyrdor's body slowly turned into dust and died. Rias and her peerage watched in shock how he just killed his ally like that.

"Now, sister of Sirzechs. It may be sudden, but I will have you die here. The reason is simple. That is to destroy every blood relative of the current Satans." Shalba said with a cold voice as he looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"So you mean to kill Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, Sitri and us, the Gremory."

"That is correct. It is simply displeasing. We, the true successors, to be called the "Old" by you people, the relatives of the current Satan, and it is something very hard to endure. Even so, as the current Devils seemed to have forgotten the reason we exist."

"The reason?" "The Devils exist?" Kiba and Gasper murmured as they all looked at him with caution.

"We, Devils, were born from Lucifer for a single goal. To give the world destruction and to unleash Armageddon upon it. But now, look at yourselves, you all deviated from what a True Devil should be as you all are searching for peace. How disgusting. This is why we decided to declare war on the Underworld and this pathetic alliance." He said as he glared at Rias and the others who were shocked by what he said.

"You really think that we will let you?!" Rias shouted as a red aura coated her body with everyone taking a stance but Shalba started to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What is so amusing?!" Rias demanded but when Shalba smirked at her as he pushed on a button on a device he had on his arm, making her froze as she was surrounded by pillars of light.

"It's because you're already dead!" He yelled with joy on his face.

"Buchou!" Ise tried to reach out for Rias who turned to him as she held out her hand.

"Ise!" But just before they could reach each other, the pillars of light suddenly shined brightly and when they disappeared...

Rias was nowhere in the shrine anymore.

"Buchou..." Ise murmured as Rias disappeared in front of her. Everyone looked at the spot she was as many memories of their moment with her were replaying themselves before their eyes. Then Akeno glared at Shalba.

"What did you do to Rias?!" Akeno yelled at Shalba who smirked at them.

"I only gave her what she merited as the sister of that Fake Lucifer which is death." At the last word, Gasper fell on his knees with tears flowing from his eyes with Ravel who tried to comfort him. Koneko had a blank stare before glaring at Shalba in her nekomata mode while Akeno and Kiba's expressions screamed for blood and retribution. Ise was only staring where Rias was. He didn't move, he didn't do anything. He only watched as he stared at nothing.

"You monster!" Ravel yelled as she sent a torrent of flame at him.

"I won't forgive you... I won't forgive you! I will cut you! I will cut you up and kill you! Right here! Right now!" Kiba screamed as he charged at Shalba with his holy-demonic swords.

"How dare you!" Akeno shouted as she was surrounded by holy lightning around her body before unleashing her wrath at him.

"Give us Buchou back! Give us Rias-nee-sama back!" Koneko shouted as she jumped with her fist raised.

"Useless!" He shouted as he blocked everything with several barriers, blocking Kiba, Akeno, Ravel and Koneko's attack before he shot demonic-power bullets at Koneko and Kiba.

"Ah!" "Gah!" Koneko and Kiba fall on the floor. The holy-demonic swords were also pushed away, and they stabbed onto the floor before disappearing.

"Yuuto-senpai! Koneko-chan!" Gasper screamed before he glared at Shalba, using his Sacred Gear, but he couldn't freeze Shalba.

"It's useless, you all will never win against me." Shalba said with a smirk as he looked at them from above.

"Buchou? Buchou?" Ise started to call for Rias as he walked aimlessly like a zombie.

"Buchou? Where did you go? Buchou won't leave us alone like that... Right? Hahaha... I see... Buchou really like to play with us... Buchou is hiding from us and you want us to find you... Akeno-san... Koneko-chan... Kiba... Gasper... Ravel... Did you guys see Buchou? I can't find her..." He said as he looked around for Rias while walking weakly on his foot…

"Buchou... Didn't you said that we had to practice for the relay... If Buchou stays hidden, we can't go back home... So, please... Answer to us... Don't leave us alone..." Seeing that, Koneko and Gasper started crying. Ravel, Akeno and Kiba looked away with tears, flowing out from her eyes.

"Vulgar reincarnated devil and the dragon which is the same as garbage. The princess of Gremory seriously has a bad taste indeed. That girl disappeared beyond to the dimension. Her body should have perished by now. It means, she died." Shalba said as he looked at Ise with disgust and disdain.

Then Ise's gaze locked onto Shalba, who is floating and he continued to look at Shalba emotionlessly.

[Akeno Himejima and the others, leave this place at once. If you all don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately.] Ddraig's voice resonated in the shrine as he warned them, confusing them.

[The devil over there. Shalba was your name, right?] Ddraig said to Shalba as Ise walked towards him.

[You…] And once he went underneath Shalba, Ddraig's voice comes out from Ise's mouth! His voice didn't have a slight emotion which gave chills to his friends.

[Made the wrong choice.]

The shrine stated to shook violently as Ise started to emit a blood-like red aura.

That aura started to rise, and it gets bigger. It started to dye the whole area inside the shrine with a pure red and then Ise started to chant. It wasn't only his voice. Young. Old. Male. Female. A creepy sound which is mixed with the voices of several people.

**[I, who is about to awaken…]**

**{It started. Looks like it will start.}**

**[Am the Heavenly dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God…]**

**{It was always like that, no matter what.} {That's not right; it was like that every time.}**

**[I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"….]**

**{The one the World seeks….} {The one the World rejects...}**

**[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…]**

**{It was always power.} {It was always love.}**

**{{You guys choose destruction no matter how many times!}}**

Ise's armor started to change… It became sharper, and it grew large wings. From both hands and feet, claw-like things appeared. On the helm, many horn-like things appeared. Ise's appearance is one of a red dragon itself. And then, from all the jewels in its body, a mixed scream like the voice of the old, the young, man, and woman was emitted!

**{{{{{{And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!}}}}}**

**[Juggernaut Drive!]**

Ise's surrounding was blown away. The floor, the wall, the ceiling. All of that was destroyed by the blood-like red aura emitted from Ise's armor!

"""""Aaahhh!""""" Akeno and the others were also blown away by his aura.

**"Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"** Ise roared before he charged at Shalba.

* * *

"So this is what happened…" Xenovia murmured after Kiba explained to us what happened earlier.

But then, we felt an incredulous increase of demonic power, so we looked back at Ise who had a launcher out on his chest. This is really bad!

"Let's take them out of here! We have to evacuate now!" I yelled at them as I took Gasper with me while Kiba took Koneko, we then ran away with the others following us.

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Asia! Use your barrier at your maximum power!" "Yes!" I yelled as we managed to get out of the shrine.

**[Longinus Smasher!]**

An enormous amount of red aura was shot from the launcher on Ise's chest.

"I-Impossible…! I, the true successor of the True Satan…! Curses! Red dragon! White dragoooon!" Shalba yelled as he got enveloped by the red aura that was shot, and he disappeared into the light along with the shrine.

That was the last thing we saw as I created many holy swords to make a shelter with Asia's barrier.

* * *

After waiting for a while and confirmed that the sound of the shrine crumbling stopped, I released the swords and checked outside only to see the shrine completely destroyed.

**"Oooooooooooooooooon…."**

Ise stood on the shrine which turned into a ruin and released a sad echo towards the sky. Even if you're in this state, you still have the sadness of losing Rias within you.

"What should we do, Sakuya-san?" Asia asked me with a sad look as she looked at Ise.

"I don't know, but we can only wait until Azazel-san come…." I replied grimly. From what I remember of the anime, it was Vali and his team who saved Asia in the dimensional gap so please Vali, save Rias. I'll fight against you if you save her.

"Looks like you guys are in trouble huh?" I blinked when I heard a familiar voice. I looked behind me to see a crack made in the air, only to see Vali coming out off it. I may have thought about you but I didn't think you would appear that soon!

"Vali." Xenovia and Jeanne took a stance but I stopped them, confusing them as Vali smiled at me.

"I have no will to fight right now. I just came to observe the Sekiryuutei's [Juggernaut Drive] that is. But by looking at it, it seems like he went through an incomplete Juggernaut Drive. I felt him transforming when I was in the dimensional gap." He told us as he looked at Ise.

"… This form, is Issei-sama able to revert from it?" Ravel asked him with hope in her eyes to which Vali nodded.

"Since it isn't a complete Juggernaut Drive, there would be cases where he can revert, but there will also be a case where he remains like this, trimming his life and die. Either way, staying like this for long would put Hyoudou Issei's life in danger. Also, we found her in the dimensional gap." Vali said as he pointed behind him as Bikou and Arthur came out from the tear with Rias in their arms. So they really found her, thank God.

When the Devils saw her, they all jumped to her, crying.

"Rias!" """Rias-Buchou!"""" They didn't care how or why they saved her, they were just happy to see Rias.

"Thank you, Vali." I thanked him as I watched over them.

"It was only by luck that we found her, and she's important to Hyoudou Issei." When he replied, Rias started to wake up as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where…am I?" She said as she looked around her and when she saw the members of her peerage, she smiled weakly.

"I'm…sorry… I worried you all…" She said weakly as they were all crying, seeing their master….No, their older sister alive. Koneko and Gasper were hugging her closely with Akeno by their side. Kiba was behind Rias as he hugged her from behind. Rias tried to comfort them, but she noticed that Ise was not here.

"Ise…. Where is Ise?" She said as she looked around us. We all looked grim as I pointed to Ise for Rias to see.

"He's over there." When she looked at him, she was shocked.

"Ise…. Why is he like this…."

"He thought that you died, and he transformed into that form." I said, making her sad as she looked down.

"This is….because of me…." I closed my eyes before I put my hand on Rias's shoulder.

"Don't worry. According to Vali, we still have a chance to save him, and we will do it." I said, trying to cheer her up as she nodded weakly.

"Will he revert back to himself if we tell him about Rias's safety?" I asked him to which he nodded.

"There is a chance but it's too dangerous."

"Then how about you help me stop him." I said as I cracked my neck.

"Alright, I'll help you but you owe me a fight after that." I laughed weakly before nodding, making him smile before looking at Ise.

"It would be easier for us if we could calm him down. Even if we were to tell him that Rias Gremory is alive, in that state, he will just attack us on sight. We need something which will stimulate his heart…"

"Wouldn't it be okay if we just show him oppai?" Bikou said while scratching his head. While it seems idiotic, it was the best idea for a pervert like Ise. Everyone seemed to share that thought as we all looked at Rias except Vali who shook his head.

"Not if he's in that form. What always calmed down a dragon was a song… We don't have such a thing, and a song for the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou doesn't exist." A song…

"There is one!" As we looked behind us, we saw Irina and Rossweisse, flying towards us.

"Irina! Rossweisse-san!" I noticed that they were carrying a machine.

"When we went to see Azazel-sama and Odin-sama, they already knew that Ise-kun went into a dangerous form as they saw it from the observation room. So they thought leaving it like this isn't a good idea, so Lucifer-sama and Azazel-sama made us carry this secret weapon! By the way, the one who teleported us here is Odin-sama! He sure is amazing! The God from the North! And he has a huge beard! Just like Santa Claus!" Irina said as Rossweisse posed the 'secret weapon' on the ground. Like always, she's in high spirits but it is welcomed right now since the atmosphere was tense.

"I'm going to start the machine." Rossweisse said as she pushed a button.

Then a huge holographic vision appears to the sky. Is that a holographic projector? Ah, Ise also looked that way.

In that vision, we saw Ise in his Balance Breaker but what he said next surpassed my anticipation.

[Oppai Dragon! Now starting!] He said with children gathered around him.

[Oppai!] The children in the vision around him said loudly. Ise and the children started dancing as a casual music started. Ise and the children started to dance along with it. Letters appeared on the sky… The title and the lyrics of the song appeared. Everyone had their eyes pop up at the shocking happening!

"What the…" I murmured as I looked at this.

[The Song of Oppai Dragon]

Lyrics: Azazel

Composer: Sirzechs Lucifer

Choreography: Serafall Leviathan

IN THE CORNER OF A CERTAIN LAND, THERE LIVES A BOOB-LOVING DRAGON.

WHEN IT'S NICE OUT, HE TAKES A WALK IN SEARCH OF BOOBS.

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE ALL KINDS OF OPPAI OUT THERE

BUT BIG ONES ARE DEFINITELY THE BEST.

THE OPPAI DRAGON FLIES AGAIN TODAY.

IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING.

EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI.

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

…

We were all dumbfounded. We didn't know how to respond.

"Sakuya..." Vali called for me as we continued to stare at the vision.

"What?"

"What the hell is this?" Vali murmured under his breath.

"I don't know..." I didn't know what to say. Why is he singing about boobs surrounded by children? I don't understand.

"Isn't he your brother?" He deadpanned but I retorted back with the same tone.

"Isn't he your rival?" Maybe it's the opening of his show...

[What is this atrocity...] A voice resonated as a pair of white wings appeared on Vali's back.

"Albion?" Vali raised his eyes when Albion appeared.

[Just how far has my rival fallen...] Even Albion got shocked by this vision.

"Is there someone who knows what's going on?" I asked Rias and the others as they nodded.

"In the past, Ise-kun was summoned alone to the television station. He recorded this song for a kid show. Even so, the lyrics and music…" Kiba said as he laughed weakly, we all looked to see that it was Azazel and Sirzechs who made them.

"I can't believe they made this for a time like this."

"This is terrible." Bikou said as he snickered.

**"…Uuu….oppai…."** We were all shocked to see Ise, holding his head down as he actually said a proper word. Even if it was oppai.

"He responded!" Rias said as she shed tears of joy.

"… No, he actually responded to a song like this…." Koneko deadpanned but she looked heartbroken.

"Your brother is really similar to Odin-sama, Hyoudou-san..." Rossweisse said as she shook her head, making me laugh weakly.

**"….oppai...Bu...Bucho…BUCHOUUUU!"** He suddenly started to roar, surprising us as a red aura enveloped his body.

"Don't tell me that he remembered about the princess thanks to this song?!" Bikou yelled as we watched Ise.

"Looks like it wasn't enough. Sakuya, I need you to buy me some time. I'll use Divide Dividing to divide his power but for that, I need to touch him. Can you do it?" He said to me but I stepped forward.

"Of course I can." I said as I unfolded my wings, making him smile before he started to chant.

"I, who am about to awaken

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the 'infinite' and I pursue the 'dream'

I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise."

**[Juggernaut Drive!]**

Vali transformed into a giant white dragon and I rode on his back as I prepared some spells.

"Asia put a barrier in case it becomes dangerous." I said as Vali started to flap his wings.

"Sa-chan!" Jeanne yelled at me, making me look at her. I saw her and the girls looking at me with a worried gaze while Rias and the others had a pleading look on their faces.

"Don't worry, we will be fine and we will save Ise." I said as I smiled at them before I turned back.

"Let's go!" And then, Vali flew to Ise who started to notice us.

**"BUCHOUUU!"** He roared before he started to bombard us with red beams of energy, but Vali evaded them easily with his speed.

"Six Rods Prison of Light! Ethereal Binding Chain! Solid Contraction!" Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into his midsection, holding him in place as a very thick rope made of holy energy appeared with several chains around Ise which then closed on him, restraining him even tighter.

**"aah...AAAAAHHHHHH!"** He began to struggle as I saw that his restraints started to break apart.

"Take this!" I quickly created a giant iceberg above Ise by freezing the water present in the air before making it fall on him, stunning him for a second.

"Vali!" **"I'm on it!"** He said as he quickly rode on Ise's back before using his ability.

**[Divide!]**

As Vali started to divide Ise's power, he started to become weaker but he looked at us over his shoulder before trying to fire a beam with his mouth.

"I won't let you!" I created another very thick rope made of holy energy around his mouth, shutting it tightly.

**[Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!]**

Ise's power reduced a lot until he slowly reverted to his original size. He couldn't even fight back anymore as he then fell flat on the ground.

"Ise!" Rias yelled as she flew to Ise. Once she was by his side, she embraced him closely as we watched them while I took off Ise's restraints of him.

"Bu….Chou…." Ise murmured softly as he saw Rias, did he calmed down?

"Yes, Ise. It's me…."

"Buchou….Oppai…." Ise said as he made a motion with his finger. Even now, you're still thinking of Rias's boobs.

"If you want my oppai, then here you go so please, come back to us. Ise…." Rias said as she unhooked the buttons of her uniform and then her bra.

"Ri-Rias-Buchou's….Oppai…." Ise said softly as took his shaking fingers towards Rias's nipple…

Also, the song was still playing in the background.

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

THERE ARE ALL KINDS OF OPPAI OUT THERE

BUT BIG ONES ARE DEFINITELY THE BEST.

OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY.

"Hyan!" Rias moaned as her nipples were pushed by Ise and then, his armor disappeared, and he was released from the Juggernaut Drive. Just what did I just witness?

"… Are Rias Gremory's breasts like a control switch for Hyoudou Issei?" Vali asked me while I could only shake my head.

"Yes, her breasts are Ise's special control switch." I said jokingly but Vali took it literally as he nodded before canceling his Juggernaut Drive.

We saw that everyone was with Ise and Rias, we decided to go join.

When we landed, I joined the girls while Vali went to his group.

"Sakuya-san, are you okay? Do you need some heal?" Asia asked me with a worried look but I smiled at her, patting her head.

"Don't worry, Asia. I'm fine but…." I looked at Ise who was still unconscious.

"Ise…. Please open your eyes…." Rias murmured as she hugged Ise who started jerking.

"Ise!" ""Ise-kun!"" ""Ise-senpai!"" "Issei-sama!"

"Hmm. Huh? What is going on?" He mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ise…." Rias murmured when Ise looked at her for a moment before he jumped on her.

"Buchou!" Ise yelled as he hugged Rias tightly with her doing the same.

"Buchou…. I thought you…. I thought that you died leaving us behind…." Ise murmured as tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Ise, I'm alive…. I am still here and I will always stay by your side…. We will always be together with everyone…." Rias said as she tried to comfort Ise who started to cry. They were soon joined by the rest of the peerage as they did a group hug with Ise and Rias in the center.

We smiled at the sight before Kiba explained to Ise that Rias was saved by Vali and his friends.

"Thank you, Vali, for saving Buchou." Ise thanked him but he waved it off.

"We only found her by chance when we came here." But then, he looked at the sky with excitement on his face.

"It's about time." He said, confusing everyone but Bikou, Arthur and me as a gigantic hole was created in the sky with something emerging from it.

"That…" Ise murmured as he looked shocked.

"Look carefully, Hyoudou Issei. That is the one, I wanted to see." Vali said with a smirk.

In front of us, swimming magnificently in the sky, was a gigantic true red colored dragon, Great Red.

"There are two dragons called the 'Red Dragons'. One of them is the ancient dragon from Welsh residing in you. Welsh Dragon. The Sekiryuutei. Hakuryuukou also comes from the same origin and the same myth. But there is one more 'Red Dragon'. That is the Red-Dragon which is recorded in the Bible."

"The Bible…?" As a member of the church, I and the girls understood what he referenced at.

"The True God Emperor of Red Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, the Great Red. It's the great dragon which is called the 'True-Dragon'. It chooses to live in the dimensional gap and swims there for eternity. What we wanted to do was to confirm that. Shalba's plan was something which wasn't important to us."

"But why is it flying in a place like this?"

"No idea. There are lots of opinions about it… That was Ophis's 'aim' and the 'target' I wish to defeat."

"The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great Red who is called [DxD], Dragon of Dragon. I want to become 'The True God Emperor of White Dragon'. It won't look good if the 'white' is a rank below the 'Red' when there is the ultimate-class for 'Red' right? That's why I will become one. One day when I defeat Great Red." Vali said with a big smile on his face as he revealed his dream.

I could only smile at him as I looked at the gigantic dragon in the sky. How can one fight a dragon like that?

But then, I felt someone's hand holding mine. I blinked to look next to me only to see Ophis who was looking at Great Red.

"Great Red. It has been a while." She said, surprising everyone as they didn't notice her.

"Who is that girl…? She wasn't there before." Ise asked, a little confused.

"Ophis-chan!" Asia said, shocking the others about the fact that the Ouroboros Dragon was this little girl. Ophis nodded at Asia before looking back at Great Red.

"Like she said, she's Ophis. She's the Ouroboros Dragon and the head of Khaos Brigade." Vali said as he made a bitter smile after seeing her.

Everyone took a stance after hearing this except Asia and me as we continued to look at her who made a posture of shooting a gun using her free hand at Great Red.

"Die. Baka-Red." She said as she looked and insulted the red and then, we heard someone landing near us, so we looked behind us to see Tannin and Azazel.

"Sensei, Old-man!" Ise said surprised as they walked to us.

"Oh, Ise. Looks like you are back to normal. I was really scared about when we saw you using the Juggernaut Drive and that our masterpiece wasn't enough to revert you back to normal. At least, we made money out of it." He murmured the last part but it was loud enough for us to hear it.

"By the way, the offer came from Sirzechs. That guy and Serafall were so eager in it that they composed the music and even made the choreography for it." He said as he started to laugh loudly with Tannin joining him.

As they continued to speak, someone tugged my sleeve.

"Is there something you want, Ophis?" I said as I looked to the Gothic dragon next to me.

"Sakuya, I made my decision." I blinked before remembering my last meeting with her.

"You mean about if you wanted to live with me?" She nodded at the shock of everyone presents except for Vali and his group, Azazel and Tannin.

"Sakuya, she's the boss of the Khaos Brigade!" Ise yelled but I laughed weakly as Ophis placed my hand on her head, making me patting her.

"It's fine, Ise. We decided that she will live with you guys."

"What do you mean, Azazel-sensei?!" Rias asked, shocked that he would let someone like Ophis live with us.

"We made a deal with her with the condition that she had to leave the Khaos Brigade to which she accepted. Sirzechs was also here too and Odin also knows about that." He said as he scratched his head, surprising us.

"Ophis, you accepted to stop being the leader of the Khaos Brigade?" I asked her as she nodded at me.

"But why? I thought that you wanted to get your Silence back?"

"Being with Sakuya is more enjoyable…. And eating puddings without you isn't as good as when we ate them together…." She said, tilting her head. I'm happy that I am a good company for her but in the end, it was because of pudding! And then, her stomach started to gurgle.

"Sakuya…. I want to eat pudding…. Pudding…." She said as she started to tug on my arm.

"Ophis, calm down. We will eat puddings later, okay." She nodded at me with anticipation in her eyes.

"To think that the Ouroboros would be tamed like that…." Azazel deadpanned as he looked at us.

"Ophis-chan, I have some bananas. Do you want some?" Asia came as she gave her a banana…

"Asia, where did you get it?" I asked her as she gave me one too.

"Ah, thank you." "Thank you, blonde girl." I thanked her with Ophis, imitating me.

"Xenovia-san always told me to keep bananas on me since they are very important. So I stocked some bananas in my dimensional storage." She told us as we ate them.

"You two, why are you acting like that with Ophis?" Jeanne asked us as she pointed at her, a little cautious.

"We met her just before the treaty but I didn't know that she was the leader of the Khaos Brigade at that time." I explained to them with Asia, nodding by my side as I patted Ophis's head who closed her eyes.

"Hum... Ophis-chan, was it?" Jeanne asked Ophis who nodded as she kept her head in my hand.

"What is Sa-chan for you?" As I blinked at the question, I looked at Ophis to see her staring at me for a moment before she hugged me.

"Papa." She said, freezing all of us in place.

**…**

**"""""""WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!"""""""** We all screamed excepted Bikou, Azazel and Tannin who started to laugh.

"Sakuya! What did she mean by that?!" "Sakuya! How could you adopt a child without giving me one!" "Sa-chan! What did you do to her?!" They all started to yell at me with Jeanne, Xenovia, and Irina being the loudest.

"I don't know! I've done nothing! I'm innocent!" I yelled back as even I didn't understand why she called me that.

"I think Sakuya-san was more like an older brother." Asia said as she looked at us, tilting her head. Asia, that's not the question.

"Ophis, why did you call me 'Papa'?" She looked at me before she pointed at Bikou.

"Monkey said that I should call you like that if someone asked that question." We all looked at Bikou who was laughing loudly before he noticed us, staring at him.

"Ah... It was a joke?" He said as he scratched his head. I only smiled as several magic circles appeared in front of me.

"Hey, calm down. It was only a joke."

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly calm." I said with a smile as I started to bombard him with swords I launched with Blade Blacksmith, but he blocked all of them with his stick. Then Ophis started to tug on my clothes, making me stop as I looked at her.

"Is it bad?" Ophis asked as she stared at me with her usual emotionless eyes.

"Yes, it's quite bad. Instead of 'Papa', just say 'Onii-chan', okay?" I said as I scratched my head with her, nodding at me.

It's quite bad for my heart. I thought before I looked to the others to see them looking sheepish or apologetic.

"Would you believe us if we said we were sorry?" Rias said as she spoke for everyone who nodded with her.

"As long there is not a second time." I said, making them sigh out of relief.

"It is time for us to go." Vali said as Arthur created a tear in space.

"Hyoudou Issei. Do you want to defeat me?"

"…. I do. But you are not the only one I want to surpass. I want to surpass Kiba, who is in the same group as me, and I also want to surpass my pal, Saji. There are so many things I want to surpass." He said as he looked straight in Vali's eyes.

"Me too. There are those I want to defeat beside you like your brother. This is weird. Looks like the current Sekiryuutei and the current Hakuryuukou have dreams and objectives more important than the destined fight. Maybe you and I are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. But one day…" Vali said as he smirked at Ise who pointed his fist towards him.

"Yeah, let's settle it. It will be a trouble if Buchou and Akeno-san's oppai was reduced to half." He said, making Vali laugh.

"As I thought, you are truly amusing. Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei. Sakuya, we will fight each other the next time we meet." He said to us as he walked to the tear.

"Bye-bye, Vali." Ophis said as she waved at Vali who waved behind him as he entered the tear.

"See ya, Oppai Dragon! And also Switch Princess!" He said, making Rias blushes of embarrassment while Ise was confused.

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Quarta Xenovia-san. I am the wielder of Holy-King sword and the descendant of Arthur

Pendragon. Call me Arthur. One day, let's have a battle of Holy-swords. Goodbye." Arthur said to both Kiba and Xenovia who took what he said as a challenge, but he turned a moment to glare at me.

"I will never let you meet with Le Fay again..." He said before going into the tear. What? Why did he tell me that?

"The magician girl always talked about you." Ophis said as she looked at me.

"Why?" I asked her but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, guys. It's time to go back." Azazel said as he clapped his hands to gather our attention.

"Then Ophis, let's go." She nodded at me before we heard someone screaming behind us.

"Ise!" I turned quickly to look behind me to see that Ise collapsed on the ground.

"Rias, teleport him back to the stadium!" Azazel ordered her as she nodded as she teleported herself with Ise in her arms.

"Let's go back." Azazel said as we nodded before we flew back to the stadium.

* * *

After that, when we went back to the stadium, Ise was being treated in the stadium before he got moved to the Gremory Mansion. The Satans were doing their best to control the casualties and damages from the Old Satan Faction's assault in the Underworld. Overall, it was only Devils who fought against the terrorists who died. Rest in peace. Odin and Rossweisse went back to Asgard after we returned to the stadium.

According to Azazel, Odin has decided to form an alliance with the Three Faction which is why he went back to Asgard.

We were all at the Gremory Mansion in the guest room where Ise was being healed by Asia.

Right now, we were talking with a holographic Sirzechs about the previous event. Also, Ophis is with us as she is currently on my laps, eating some candies from a candy pack Grayfia gave her. For some reasons, Jeanne and Irina looked envious of Ophis. Girls, envy is an ugly sin. Xenovia was looking at Ophis and I before she nodded at herself. I wonder what she was thinking about.

"I see. So he's still..."

"Yeah, he's still in a coma. His body and demonic-power are recovering at a good speed. I talked to the Welsh Dragon, and he said Ise should be awake in a few days." Azazel answered Sirzechs's unasked question.

"A lot happened to him. It looks like we'll just have to wait it out." Kiba commented as we looked at Asia who came back with us.

"How is he?"

"I managed to make Issei-nii-sama's arm revert to normal. Now, he only needs rest." She said, making us sigh out of relief.

"It's all my fault that Ise ended up like that..." Rias murmured as she looked down.

"Rias, it's not your fault." Sirzechs said as Grayfia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sirzechs-sama is right, Rias. It's the Khaos Brigade who are to blame." Akeno said as she tried to comfort her with the other members of her peerage, nodding as they stayed near her.

"For now, we can only hope for him to recover. We will let Ise stay here until he awakes on his own."

"Can't we stay here until Ise wakes up?" Rias asked but Sirzechs shook his head.

"Rias, I know that you are worried about him and that you are feeling guilty about it. But you should have faith in him as he will surely return by your side." He tried to reassure his sister who nodded as she looked down.

"At least, you all can stay for today so you can keep an eye on him but tomorrow, you must return to Kuoh with everyone." Sirzechs added, making Rias smile at him.

"Thank you very much, Onii-sama." She said with Sirzechs nodding at her.

"Everyone, I am sure that you are exhausted. Grayfia, can you lead them to the baths?" He asked his wife who nodded.

"Please, follow me. I shall escort you all." I was getting ready to get up but Azazel stopped me.

"Sakuya, can you stay for a moment. We need to talk with her." He said as he looked at Ophis while I nodded. It seems I sort of became her guardian and link between Ophis and the leader of the Alliance.

"Alright." So we waited that everyone followed Grayfia, leaving us behind.

"So, Ophis. Can you tell us what you did in the Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs asked her as she tilted her head.

"I just sat in a chair. I spoke my wishes. I gave snakes." She said, confusing them.

"That's all?" She nodded before taking another candy in her mouth.

"So, she's only a figurehead..." I murmured with Azazel who sighed.

"Yeah and because Ophis's snakes have the ability to increase a person's power tremendously by consuming it, the Old Devil Faction decided to deceive her to get them."

"Also, Ophis is one of the most powerful beings in the world so with her as the leader, they can prevent anyone from attacking them in fear of fighting Ophis." Sirzechs added as we all looked at the little dragon who continued to eat her candies without a care in the world.

"Now, what will happen?" I asked them.

"With the death of Shalba Beelzebub and Creuserey Asmodeus, it seems that the Old Satan Faction has fallen apart since Vali Lucifer didn't take control of it."

"Vali didn't think of them as comrades, to begin with. He only joined the Khaos Brigade to fight against Great Red."

"I see. The next time I'll see him, I'll thank him for saving Rias." He said as he frowned for a moment with his eyes, turning red for a moment before he shook his head.

"Ophis, is there any other factions in the Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs asked her to which she tilted her head, trying to think.

"... The magicians... The Hero something... I don't remember..." She said, making us sweat-drop.

"Well, we already know about the Magician but the Hero one..." Sirzechs murmured as he started to think.

"You can't remember of them, Ophis?" I asked her as she turned herself to look at me.

"There aren't interesting, so I didn't bother remembering them." She said as she puffed her chest. Well, I can imagine how strong you are, you won't bother with them. I thought as I patted her head again.

"I wondered, does Michael-sama know about Ophis being with us?"

"Yeah, he knows, and he was quite surprised when we told him about Ophis. Hahahaha, it was so satisfying to see another expression than his silly smile on his face." Azazel said as he laughed.

"As Azazel said, the Alliance knows about Ophis. We decided that she will be under your wings as she's attached to you." He said as he looked at Ophis who started to tap my hand while staring at me.

"Ah, sorry." I said as I continued to pat her.

"Even if we said she will be under your wings, you will be assisted by the others. Hm... Alright, I'm coming. I'm sorry, Azazel, Sakuya-kun. It seems they need me here." Sirzechs said as he seems to talk with someone.

"Alright, we'll continue next time." Azazel said as he stopped to laugh with Sirzechs who nodded.

"Then I'll be going. Goodbye." With that, the holographic vision disappeared.

"It's gonna be more troublesome." Azazel murmured under his breath as he sat on a sofa.

"And this is only the beginning..." I said as I looked at Ophis who frowned as there were no more candies for her to eat.

"Yeah... They say that the path to a peaceful world is a long and dangerous one..." He said as he looked at Ise who was still in his bed.

"How is he really?"

"He will live, that's for sure but the side effects of his transformation are quite bad." He said grimacing.

"The side effects?"

"The Juggernaut Drive, the form he used allows him to attain the power which surpasses God and Satan temporally but it reduces his life force considerably. We can live for thousands of years but Ise has reduced his life force enough for him to live only a hundred years, just like that of a normal human." I closed my eyes at his explanation.

But then, I felt a small soft hand on my cheek. I opened to see Ophis staring at me.

"Sakuya, there is no more candies." She said as she shook her empty candy pack.

"Let's ask Grayfia-san if she has more of them when we see her, okay." I said with a small smile as she nodded before she laid her back on my chest.

"I guess I have to get used to this sight now..." Azazel murmured as he looked at us.

And then, the door opened as everyone was back from their bath.

"We're back. Where is Onii-sama?" Rias asked as she didn't see the holographic vision of her brother.

"They needed his help over there so he left." He answered Rias's question who nodded before she went to Ise's side with the others.

"Let's call it a day for today. Sakuya, you can go take a bath now." Azazel said as he started to stretch himself.

"I'll do that." I said as I get up before looking the last time at Ise. I hope you wake up quickly, there are people who are waiting for you here.

"Asia, can you take care of Ophis?" I asked her who nodded.

"Yes, please leave it to me." Asia said as she tried to take Ophis's hand who started to hug me.

"I'll go with you." She said as she stared at me. Seriously...

"Ophis, if you stay here, they'll give you something sweet to eat." I said to her as she stared at me for a moment before she let go of me.

"I will wait for you here..." She said as she nodded to herself.

"Is she really the Ouroboros Dragon? She acts like a child." Kiba whispered to Azazel who snickered before nodding.

"You know that in the past, Ophis took the appearance of an old man." He said, making some of us laugh as we tried to think of an old man acting like a child.

"Sakuya-sama." From the door, we saw Grayfia with several candies pack with her, making Ophis's eyes shining. She passed them to Ophis who took them.

"Ophis, how about you thanks Grayfia-san for the candies?" I asked her, patting her head as she nodded before turning towards her.

"Thank you, white servant." She said, making some of us especially Azazel, snickering at the nickname.

"I have only done my duty. Sakuya-sama, I will lead you to the bath." I nodded as I left them behind. I needed a good break after what happened today.

* * *

It's been a few days after the Old Satan Faction attacked the Underworld and Ise being in a coma.

We stayed a night so Rias and her peerage could watch over him but the next day, we had to go back to Kuoh.

When we came home, and only Mom was present. She was surprised that Ise wasn't with us, so we explained to her that Ise was with Sirzechs for a job, she believed us after we showed her a video of the Oppai Dragon song.

She was shocked at first, but then she became happy to see that Ise managed to do something like that.

The presence of Ophis with us also surprised her. We told her that she was Azazel's niece and after a call from him, she agreed to have her live with us. Mom soon warmed up to her and started to dote on her, to our amusement. Ophis was quite happy with the affection she received from Mom, despite the emotionless expression she always had on her. Especially her food which she loved.

We also had a special guest in the form of Gabriel who teleported in our room the night when we came back. She was worried about us when she heard from Michael that the Underworld got attacked and that we fought against the terrorists.

* * *

\- Flashback -

"Sakuya-chan! Everyone! Are you okay?" Gabriel said as she jumped on us when she teleported in our room.

"Gabriel?!" We were surprised by her as she started to check our bodies.

"Are you hurt somewhere? I heard from Michael-sama that you were all attacked by the Khaos Brigade. Take off your clothes so I can see." She said as she started to pull on my shirt.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as I tried to stop her as I took hold of her wrists.

"Gabriel-sama, we're fine." "Yeah, it was nothing." Irina and Xenovia tried to help her but she started to pull harder.

"I have to make sure that nobody is hurt!"

"But Asia can heal us with her Sacred Gear so nobody is hurt." Jeanne said with Asia who nodded as they tried to calm her.

"Please, Gabriel, stop! You're going to rip my shirt!" Not my Eevee shirt! It's my favorite!

"It's a sacrifice for the greater good!" She yelled but then she smiled as she let go of my shirt before she created a large magic circle above her.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" I asked her as she looked at us with a big smile.

"I can heal people with my holy water, so to make sure you all are alright…"

"Run!" I yelled as we ran to the door but she was faster.

"No, you won't!" She said as she blasted us with holy water.

"GYAAAAAAA!" We screamed as our room was submerged with Gabriel's holy water.

* * *

Each room of the Hyoudou Residence was soundproof so nobody heard us scream that night.

It was a great thing for Ophis as she had her own room where she can be in peace. In a way, she got back her silence.

Right now, we were at Kuoh Academy as it was finally the sports festival. I was with Jeanne, Ophis and my parents as we were watching the students.

"Where are the girls?" I asked as I searched for them until Ophis pointed to a direction.

"Blonde girl is here." She said before I patted her head.

"Good work, Ophis." She hummed as she laid her back on my chest.

"Asia-chan!"

"Xe-chan! Iri-chan!" Mom and Jeanne called for them as they turned towards her before waving.

"Ise isn't still here yet?" Dad said as he started to take pictures of them with his newly bought camera.

"I finally found you." As we heard a familiar voice behind us, we turned to see Sirzechs.

"Nii-san, you came to watch Rias?"

"Of course, how can I miss such an important day." He said as he took out his own camera.

"I can see that Ophis is doing great." He said with Ophis who nodded.

"I have my silence... The food is delicious... I can eat puddings with Sakuya... Excellent." She said as she thumbs-up at him, making him laugh.

"Sirzechs-san, do you know where is Ise?" Dad asked him.

"Yes, he's on his way right now. The shooting took a little too much time."

"Oh yes, about that Oppai Dragon show. I heard that he got this job thanks to you so thank you very much, Sirzechs-san."

"It's fine and there was only Ise we could ask to play this role." Dad and Sirzechs started to speak to each other while we were watching the students.

"It looks like it will begin soon."

"I got my banner ready!" Jeanne said as she took a banner with 'Go! Go! Brave Vesperia!' embroidered on it.

"Since when do you have this banner?"

"I started to make it when they told us about the festival." She said as she puffed her chest.

"Yes, you did your best too." I said as I started to pat her, making her smile.

"Sakuya. Me too, me too." Ophis said as she jumped on my laps.

"Alright..." I patted her again with my free hand.

"You three looks like a family like that." Mom commented as she smiled at us.

"Family?! It's too soon... We aren't married yet..." Jeanne said as she cupped her cheeks while blushing.

"So... Sakuya is Papa?" Ophis asked me, tilting her head making me sigh.

"Call me what you want..."

"Sakupa?"

"Why are you trying to mix them?" I deadpanned at her before she tried to think of another name.

"Samba?" She said, making the others laugh.

"Just call me Sakuya..." She nodded before she looked towards Asia and the others.

[The 7th Kuoh Academy Sports Festival will now begin!] As the principal announced the beginning of the school festival, everybody screamed even Ophis who made a little 'Ooh...'.

[Alright, we will start with the 1st year 100m race.] It seems that it's Azazel who will announce each event.

We watched them and the next events as the students were fighting each other for the first place.

[We will start soon the item borrowing race with the 2nd year students. Will those participating in the relay race gather in the allocated location-]

"It's finally Asia-chan's turn." Mom said as we saw Asia getting in line.

"Asia-chan! Do your best!" "A-chan! Go!" Dad and Jeanne cheered at Asia who smiled when she heard them.

[On your marks, get set... Bang!]

"Go! Asia!" I screamed with Ophis, doing the same thing as me.

"Goo..." Ophis said as she made a cute pose, making me chuckle.

We looked at Asia as she took up an envelope.

"A romance novel about ninjas?!" "An Arch Wizard's eye patch?!" "The last memento of your grandfather?!" "What the hell is a 'Sunset of Youthfulness'?!

The other participants screamed as they saw what they had to search for.

When Asia looked at her paper, she seemed surprised before she immediately ran towards us.

"Ah, she's coming!"

"A-chan! What do you need?!" Jeanne yelled at Asia who took a breath before yelling too.

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! Please, come with me!"

"We're coming!" Mom and Dad joined her quickly with Dad, giving me his camera.

Then the three of them started to run together, holding hands to the goal line. I took a picture of them as they crossed the line together with a smile.

[Argento-san from the Class 2-1 got first place!]

And then Asia, Mom, and Dad went back to us with a smile on their face.

"So, Asia-chan. What was written on the paper?" Dad asked her, making her blush.

"It's..." Asia didn't say a word but she put her paper in front of her face.

The words 'Your parents' was written on it, surprising us but more especially, Mom and Dad.

"When I saw this, I immediately thought of Otou-sama and Okaa-sama..." Asia said with a red face but she was hugged by my parents and they had a wide smile on their face.

"We're happy that you consider us like your parents, Asia-chan."

"Yes. After all, we already thought of you as a daughter." They said to Asia who started to tears up before she hugged the two tightly.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." We smiled at the scene in front of us as I took another picture.

It's great for you, Asia.

After this, it was Irina and Xenovia's turn with the three-legged race. Obviously, they won quite easily.

Right now, it was the bread-eating race of the 2nd year with Saji, participating but from the side, we saw the girls running towards us.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Sakuya-san, is Ise-nii-sama here yet?" Asia asked us but we shook our head.

"I see, then we don't have any choice." Irina said as Xenovia took hold of my arm.

"Don't say a word and let me take care of you." What?

* * *

"Are you serious..." I said as they took me with them. Since Ise wasn't here, they decided that I should take his place. They styled my hair with wax to make it spiky and they dyed my hair back to their original colors. They also gave me a jersey for me to wear.

"It's fine, Sakuya. They won't notice a thing." Irina said but she was snickering. You don't sound convincing like that.

"Sakuya looks a little too serious compared to Issei." Xenovia commented as she looked at me.

"So, I should look like an idiot?" I raised my eyebrow at her as she started to think.

"Can you try?" She asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.

Acting like perverted idiot... Alright, I got the image. I thought before I started to flex my arms.

"Hustle! Muscle! Oppai! Hustle! Muscle! Oppai! Did you know that I love your oppai..." I said as I took a pose. Irina started to laugh at me while Asia and Xenovia started to chuckle at me.

"So, how was I?"

"You really think that Ise-kun is like that?" Irina asked me as she tried to calm down.

"Do you really want me to act like Ise?" Like the incarnation of Lust? They all shook her head.

[Will those participating in the obstacle course gather in the allocated location-]

"Looks like it's my turn." I said as I left the classroom.

"Good luck." "Have fun." "We will be watching you." They cheered on me as I went to the grounds.

As I arrived, I saw some people who yelled at me from the students' booth.

"Hey, Hyoudou! Where were you until now?!" "You were almost late!" They complained at me but I just ignored them as I went to the starting line.

I started to stretch myself as I looked in front of me. The obstacles were pretty simple. We had to go under a net, go inside a green hose, jump above a hurdle, and walk on a balance beam. Well, in any case. It will be soon over.

[On your marks... Get set... Bang!]

At the sound of the fake gun, I sprinted to the net, leaving the other participants behind. I quickly crawled under the net then I ran to the hose and jumped inside. Once I got out of it, I got the impulse of yelling 'It's me!' but I refrained from doing that as I ran.

[Hyoudou-san is fast! Really fast! What are those movements?! Is he really the super pervert that we know?!] A commentator yelled as I jumped above the hurdle with a front loop before I ran to the balance beam.

I looked back behind me to see that they were quite far from me, so I looked at my father and I made a pose as he took a picture of me. Once he gave me a thumbs-up, I ran across the balance beam before jumping off.

Once I landed after a double back-flips, I sprinted to the goal line.

[Hyoudou-san from the Class 2-1 got first place!]

As I waved to Jeanne and the others, someone called me from behind.

"Hyoudou-san, can we have a word with you?" I looked behind me to see the commentator with his mike pointed towards me. What would Ise do in that position?

"Sorry, I just saw someone really thick with the biggest oppai I've ever seen in my life! I have to go! Bye!" I yelled before I sprinted to the classroom, leaving the commentator alone as he watched me running. Sorry, Ise. I made your reputation even worse than it already was! I thought as I went back to the classroom to change myself.

* * *

"Hahahaha! That was awesome, Sakuya!" Dad laughed as he put his arm around my neck.

"Did you really need to show off like that..." Jeanne deadpanned at me as we were eating with everyone.

"At least, nobody noticed that I replaced Ise." I said before I took a piece of fried chicken.

"With what you said at the end, I don't think they would notice." Kiba said as everyone started to laugh.

But then, Ophis tapped on my leg as she was sitting on my laps.

"What is it, Ophis?" I asked her as she pointed to a direction.

"Ddraig is here." She said, widening our eyes as we all looked at the direction she pointed to see Ise running towards us with Grayfia behind him.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late!"

"Ise!" ""Ise-kun!"" ""Ise-senpai!"" "Ise-sama!" Rias and her peerage all stand up before running to him with Rias who jumped on him, making them fall on the ground.

We all smiled as we watched over them. We didn't join them as they needed that time between them alone. During the few days after we returned to Kuoh, they were quite depressed and worried about Ise, so we decided to not join them when Ise would come back.

"They must have really missed Ise if they act like that." Dad commented as he looked at them.

"Especially Rias-san, she was the most depressed among them. Ah, young love..." Mom said as we looked at her as she had the brightest smile among them.

"But, Grayfia! I don't have enough pictures of Ria-tan doing her best! Let me stay until the festival end, please!" We looked behind us as Sirzechs was on his knees, trying to supply his wife to let him stay.

"No." A short answer but good enough to make him cry.

"Now, it is time to go. Have a good day." She said as she bowed to us before he took Sirzechs away by the back of his shirt.

"Wait! Sakuya-kun!" Sirzechs yelled as he threw his camera at me.

"Please take more pictures of Ria-tan for me! I'm counting on you!" He said as he was dragged away by his wife.

"Is he really a Satan?"

"Well, he's supposed to be one." Irina answered Xenovia as we watched them go.

[We will start soon the relay race between the clubs. Will those participating in the relay race gather in the allocated location-]

"It's finally our turn!" Irina said as she got up with Xenovia.

"You're not going Asia?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No, Gasper and me won't participate." She said as we saw Gasper, coming toward us.

As we watched the relay race, we cheered on Rias and the others. The students councils also participated as they challenged Rias and the others.

The race itself was tight as nobody had an advantage on the other team. They didn't use any magic, only their physical abilities. Sona and Rias who were the last runners had almost arrived at the finish line at the same time but it was Rias's breasts who crossed the line in first, making it the victory of the O.R.C Club. It was this big difference between Rias and Sona that determined the winner. I couldn't help but to pray for her. Amen.

* * *

After the sports festival ended, Rias and the others stayed at Kuoh Academy to put everything away.

Jeanne went with my parents to buy ingredients for dinner as Mom wanted to make a feast for everyone.

Meanwhile, I was with Ophis as we walked together.

"So, how did you find today?"

"The food was good." She said as she nodded with her eyes closed. I think Mom just tamed Ophis with her food. I chuckled at the thought.

"I see. Is there something you want to do before dinner?"

"Pudding." She stared at me as if she was saying 'It's obvious'.

"Then, let's go." I said as Ophis took my hand before we walked together in the direction of my favorite cafe.

Even if the Old Satan Faction was now fallen apart, there are still many dangers which will come soon.

In order to prevent Ise and Rias's accident from ever happening again. I, no... We all need to become even stronger...

"Zoom zoom iyan..." Ophis started to hum the lyrics of the Oppai Dragon song.

"Ophis." She looked at me when I called her.

"Don't sing that song when you're near Ise." I said, confusing her as she tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Because Ddraig will cry if you do it." She blinked before she nodded at herself.

"I understand. So, the song is a weapon effective against Ddraig. Will it work against Baka Red?"

"I don't know about that." I said as she started to frown before she continued to hum.

"Zoom zoom iyan..." I joined her as we hummed the lyrics before reaching the cafe.

Well, no matter what will come at us, I will fight it until the very end.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 25th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Also before you ask why Sakuya was surprised about the Oppai Song, it's because it was only showed in the Episode 0 of DxD Hero. An episode I didn't know it existed until I saw it by accident on YouTube. The first scene in Born was different as they didn't show the song. I'll go with the fact that he never saw that episode. **

**Also why Gasper didn't awaken his true power when Rias 'died', it's become he was sad about it. In canon against George, unlike everybody, Gasper wasn't sad but enraged at Issei's death and against the Khaos Brigade. What I think is it's that anger that allowed Gasper to use his true power. Here, he was more sad than angry.**

**As for the bleached hair back to his brown color, let's go with anime logic. Everything is possible with anime logic. **

**I will take a few days of break. 3-4 days I think. My sister bought Mario Kart Deluxe 8 on the Switch, so I will be passing some time on it for a while. **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews. **

**Look2019: Thank you!**

**Blaze2121: Thank you for the review. That moment between Sakuya and Rias was something I wanted to write about. Rias's insecurity, Issei's problem with his feelings and a little push from Sakuya for the two. I wanted to show everyone fights with the addition of Asia who still hasn't fought yet despite the fact she trained much earlier than canon. Ophis will be family, daughter, sister, loli-side kick, your choice. She's like a child, she's honest and will often imitate other or what she sees so you can expect several funny moments with her. Well, since Odin appeared in the LN I made Rossweisse appear too, she was also present in the anime. She will be more present since the next main event will be with Loki. Moments with Serafall will either be hilarious or insane.**

**Sakuya will be able to do the 'Juggernaut Drive' and it's future evolved form like Ise's Cardinal Crimson and Vali's Emperio Overdrive.**

**As for the Diabolos Dragon God and the Diabolos Dragon Lucifer... I won't spoil any further. It's too soon to talk about them.**

**Well, we still have some time before I finish this fic. Sakuya can be a Saber (Clarent + Florent), Archer (Blade Blacksmith), Caster (Magic) so I thought of replacing one of the servants by Sakuya in a war, but we still have a lot of time before I decided to write it. **

**Kynan99: Thank you for the review.**

**Dominus1389: I didn't really officially named the persons as I wanted you guys to think about it. Well, there is Asia, Xenovia, Jeanne who are already in a relationship with Sakuya. The only one I would really confirm to be with Sakuya later are Irina, Gabriel and Rossweisse. The are others but I won't reveal them yet.**

**OechsnerC: Well, at first I thought of writing everything until Ise collapsed at the end but I thought it was too long so I cut it to when they saw him in his Juggernaut Drive form. And yes, the one who made him transform was Rias. **

**Drake: Thank you for the review! She unleashed the G-word in front of her, a taboo subject for Serafall. I didn't wrote what he said to Ophis and I'll leave it to your imagination. Well, it's more like something like this.**

**'If you come with us and leave the Khaos Brigade, Sakuya will do whatever you want everyday' **

**'If I come, I can eat puddings with Sakuya everyday?'**

**'Yes, he will buy you a lot of puddings and eat them with you everyday'**

**'Okay, I will leave them'**

**Guest1: Still hasn't decided yet.**

**Lio4567892012: Thank you.**

**Big money mike: Thank you. For the information, I am French with Asian origin. I can't really write only about the main events without going too fast so the fillers are necessary. I'm happy that they please you. The movie will come soon while the school festival between the Three Faction will be after Loki. Sorry about that, it was for the greater good. **

**A guy1013: Because Sakuya didn't see Ise as Oppai Dragon yet.**

**Leo Saruca: Thank you. I wanted to put those memes at least once in the fic, especially after I saw the recent episode of Jojo with the 7 pages of Muda. **

**What will happen if Sakuya is seduced by older woman… Jealousy from the girl and little moment awkward for Sakuya. **

**Bevim23: Thank you.**

**Lostkai01: I'll use this as a last resort if I find nothing. Since with Ddraig and Albion, it's about 'Juggernaut' and with others Sacred Gears with powerful creatures inside, 'Beast of Supremacy'. **

**So I wanted something more 'dangerous' sounding and related to swords because it involve Clarent and Florent. **

**Loke13: Thank you.**

**Spacetojump: Instead of the pudding – lover as I can't think of a misunderstanding with the two words. I made the classic 'Papa'. The Blazer Shining Aura Blade will come but I don't know from where you got that flashback. **

**A chapter with "Knocking on Heaven's Door" as title. If you noticed, each chapter title is a phrase which was said in it. If I found something, I may use this title. **

**Exodus12345: It was Rias who 'died'. **

**SkyLime2212: Thank you. She will come in the next arc so more patience. **

**Justinmil22: The two of them are my favorite female character of their respective show. Well, I still hasn't decided yet which anime I will do my next fanfiction but if I do it on Yugioh GX and Pokemon, it would be with them.**


	26. Levia-tan: Judgment of the Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games.**

**But before we start. A thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 25 – Magical Levia-tan: Judgment of the Heaven_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"… Are Rias Gremory's breasts like a control switch for Hyoudou Issei?"

"Zoom, zoom, iyan…"

* * *

It has been a few days now, since the Old Satan Faction's terrorist attack in the Underworld. Under Azazel's advice, we all started to train harder in order to be prepared in case of another attack from the Khaos Brigade. Even if the Old Satan Faction has fallen apart and Ophis gone, it doesn't mean that the Khaos Brigade has too.

Rias and her peerage also started to spend more time training with us. It seems that seeing Ise using the [Juggernaut Drive] and the fact that she could have died back then if Vali wasn't here to save her made them more determined to become stronger.

Meanwhile, Ophis would either watch us train or sleep in her room. Ever since she started to live with us, she was most often with me, or she would look for anything that interests her. Also, everyone started to relax around her as she acted like a naive child, and she's starting to get integrating into our group. It was good for her.

Even with the threat of the Khaos Brigade still present in the world, we returned to our peaceful daily lives.

"Levia-tan is coming?" I asked Rias who nodded.

"Yes, Sona told me that Serafall-sama planned to pick you up today since she nearly finished the shooting of her film." She told me while we were eating breakfast. Well, I'm supposed to be the antagonist so it makes sense that she would call me that late for her shooting.

"Sakuya, you will be participating in a film?" I nodded when Dad asked me.

"Levia-tan is an actor. She is Sirzechs-nii-san's friend, and she asked me to participate in one of her films."

"Since we're talking about the film. Koneko-chan, Gasper and I were already invited to participate in one of her films too." Ise added with the two who nodded.

"What was the film about?" Irina asked a little curious.

"The name of the film was 'Magical Levia-tan: Attack of the Danball Vampire God!'. We got a DVD as they gave us one for our participation." Ise said as we looked at Gasper who started to blush at the attention when we heard the film's name. The Danball Vampire God? Does that mean he fought in a cardboard box… I tried to imagine it before we heard the doorbell.

"Newspapers?" Koneko murmured but seeing that Dad already got his daily newspapers in his hands. It wasn't the case.

"Maybe it's Leviathan-sama?" Ravel wondered. Isn't it too soon for her to come? Well, someone has to go check.

"Sakuya, can you go open the door?" Dad asked me as he took a sip of his morning coffee. I sighed before putting my chopsticks on the table.

"Alright…" I said as I get up before going to the entrance and when I opened the door…It was indeed her.

"Hi, Sa-tan! I came to pick you up!" In front of me was Serafall in her usual magical girl outfit, but what surprised me was Sona's presence by her side, and she looked exhausted.

"Good morning, Levia-tan, Sitri-san. Could you wait for a moment? I'm eating my breakfast right now."

"Yeah, we have some time before the shooting so it's fine. Can we enter?" I nodded at her question, making her smile as the two siblings went in.

"Coming in." "Sorry for the intrusion." Then we went to the living room where they met everyone.

"Yahallo~ Rias-chan and the others~" She said as she took a pose.

"Good morning, Serafall-sama, Sona." Rias greeted them with everyone, doing the same.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shitori Souna. I am the president of the student council of Kuoh Academy. Here is my older sister, Leviathan Serafall. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sona said as she introduced herself and Serafall to my parents.

"Nice to meet you~ Call me Levia-tan~"

"It's nice to meet you, Shitori-san. Leviathan-san." Dad said with Serafall who started to pout.

"We are in the middle of breakfast. If you want, you two can join us." Mom proposed to them who started to shook her head.

"Thank you, I'll join!" "It's fine. There is no ne-" As she was talking, we heard a stomach gurgling in the room while Serafall took a chair to sit down. We all blinked before we looked at Sona who was blushing, embarrassed.

"Shitori-san, please sit down. I will prepare something for you." Mom said with Sona nodding before she took a seat next to her sister while I took back my seat next to Ophis and Jeanne.

"Rias told me that you would come but I didn't expect this soon." I said as a wide smile appeared on Serafall's face.

"It's because I was so excited to shoot with you, Sa-tan. I'm sure this film will be a masterpiece."

"What will be this film's name, Serafall-sama?" Ise asked her as he was curious.

"It will be 'Magical Levia-tan: Judgment of the Heaven!'."Serafall said with a big smile. Judgment of the Heaven… I like it.

"Here for you two." Mom said as she gave Serafall and Sona their shares who gave their thanks.

""Itadakimasu."" The two said as they took their first bite before they widened their eyes.

"This is good!" Serafall exclaimed before she started to wolf down her meal while Sona was more composed, but she was impressed by the taste.

"It's better than what our cook can do." Of course, you're eating the same meal that has tamed the Ouroboros Dragon. Don't underestimate my mother's cooking.

And then, we talked about mundane topics since my parents still presented in the living room.

* * *

"That was good…" Serafall said as she patted her belly.

Right now, we were alone in the house since Dad went to work while Mom went to her part-time job.

"A good day starts with a good meal… Especially a meal as good as this one." Suddenly, she opened her eyes as if she heard a divine proclamation from God.

"Maybe I should live her from now on!" She shouted as she jumped on her feet but she was soon slapped on her head by Sona with a harisen. Well, Sona is the Grayfia to Serafall's Sirzechs so I'm not shocked to see her with a harisen.

"Onee-sama, you know very well that you can't. You will only trouble everyone."

"What are you talking about, Sona-chan? I'm always a good little girl." Sona only stared at her sister who had a wide smile on her face.

"I wanted to ask but why are you here, Sona?" Rias asked her as she adjusted her glasses before answering back.

"I had some free time and I wanted to make sure that there won't be any accidents." For a second, I thought she was looking at me. I must have imagined it.

"You say that but I'm sure that you want to be in the film." Serafall said as she nodded at herself.

"For the last time, Onee-sama. I'm not interested in being in your film."

"But So-tan! We could have been the 'Magical Sister' together! I even made myself an outfit for you!" Serafall started to whine like a child when Sona refused to participate in the film.

"Sona-kaichou…" "As a magical girl…" Koneko and Ravel murmured as we all started to imagine Sona in a magical girl outfit.

* * *

"_Te-he! Transformation!" Sona who had a magical stick on her as she turned on herself as her school uniform started to transform into a pink magical girl outfit. _

"_I'm So-tan and I'm here to heal you!" She said as she winked with a big smile on her face._

* * *

"Pff!" Just what did I try to imagine… I thought as I tried to not laugh and I could see some of us were doing the same.

"Sa-tan!" Serafall yelled as she ran by my side before she took me in a hug, taking me by surprise as I was trying to calm down.

"What's wrong, Levia-tan?" I asked as she let go off me before she started to pout.

"Help me convince So-tan to participate with us! So-tan is too stubborn for her own good!" She yelled as she started to jump in front of me.

"Levia-tan, calm down. I'll try to convince her, okay." I said as she nodded. I took a breath before I looked at Sona who looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Sona Sitri. Please participate in the shooting for the film." "No." She refused as soon as I asked her. How cold of her.

"Can you tell us why you won't." I asked her only to be answered with another question.

"Then tell me why should I shoot in the film?"

"It's because I want you in a magical girl outfit." I said, surprising everyone in the room.

"""""What?!"""""

"Like I said, it's because I want to see you in a magical girl outfit." I repeated myself as I walked towards her, but she started to step back.

"And why do you want to see me in that?"

"It's because I'm sure that you would look cute in one." I said, making her blush a little. I really wanted to see if she could be the same as my imagination.

"Wha-What are you saying?!" She yelled as she stepped back but her back hit the wall, surprising her. Using this chance, I dashed to her and placed my hands on the wall next to her head.

"I won't let you escape." I murmured as I stared at her wide purple eyes.

"A real-life kabedon!" Rias squealed as she watched us but I ignored her as I looked at Sona's eyes.

"Please, Sona Sitri. Participate with us in the film." I said as I stared at her eyes as she tried to avert her eyes. We stayed like that until I felt someone pull on my cheek.

"That's enough, Sa-chan." It was Jeanne who was pouting who pulled on my cheek.

"It hurt, Jeanne. Please, stop pinching my cheek." I asked her as she dragged me back to the couch.

"If you wanted to see someone in a magical girl outfit, I could wear one for you." She murmured with a blush on her face before she finally let go of my cheek.

"That's right, Sakuya-san. We could do it for you." Asia said with a pout on her face.

"I'm a swords-woman but I could wear one too." Are you trying to change class from a warrior to a magician, Xenovia?

"It sounds fun, we could be the magical girls of Heaven." Irina said a little excited.

"Well, it's not like I love magical girls but if you all wanted to wear an outfit. It's fine by me." I said as I nursed my poor cheek. For some reason, I remembered a dark magician from a card game. I shrugged at that before I turned to Serafall who was giggling.

"Sorry, Levia-tan. I couldn't convince So-tan to join us."

"It's fine, you did your best. Even if it's a shame." She said as she patted my shoulder.

"Yes, it's a shame. It looks like we have to shoot the film's ending with only the two of us." At our surprise, she shook her head.

"No, there are two more persons I needed too for my film."

"Two persons? Of whom are you talking about, Serafall-sama?" Rias asked her who pointed at Jeanne and Asia, surprising them.

"Us?!" "Awawa…" Jeanne yelled as she pointed at herself and Asia who looked troubled.

"Yes! I needed a warrior and a priestess in my film, and you two are perfect for those roles!"

"But I don't know how to act." Asia said with Jeanne who nodded.

"It's fine. It's fine. You two only have one scene each to do, it will be quick." Serafall tried to reassure them.

"But if you need a warrior, isn't Xenovia more qualified for this role? She's the pure definition of a warrior. All in the muscle and nothing in the head… Ouch!" Irina commented before she got herself in a headlock, courtesy from Xenovia.

"Well, it's not really a pure warrior I need but more of a holy warrior." Serafall clarified as we all looked at Xenovia and Irina. Well, Jeanne is the most 'holiest' girl among the three.

"Leviathan-sama, what will be their role in the film?" Xenovia asked her as she did a Boston crab on Irina who was tapping the floor yelling 'Give!'.

"Asia-chan, was it? She will be the 'Holy Priestess' who worships and will summon Sa-tan to defeat me." Serafall said as she pointed at Asia who looked at me before smiling.

"And Jeanne-chan, I think? She will be the 'Holy Maiden' who will fight me to buy some time for Asia-chan to summon Sa-tan." Those two roles are quite similar to what they are, so they won't have any problems acting. I looked at Jeanne who looked quite down.

"So, I will be fighting against a Satan…" Jeanne sighed at the thought of fighting against Serafall.

"It's fine, Jeanne-onee-chan. I will heal you after the shooting so let's do our best."

"A-chan…" Jeanne hugged Asia who tried to cheer her up.

"So, when are we starting?" I asked Serafall who looked at the clock.

"We will be going in a few minutes. I will teleport us where we will be shooting." She said as she started to stretch.

"Oh yeah, Rias-chan. Can you come for a second?" Serafall asked Rias, confusing her.

"Is there something wrong, Serafall-sama?"

"Yes, you see. I saw that you won the relay race against Sona during the sports festival." Serafall said to Rias. Is she going to punish her for winning against her sister?

"And the night after the festival, So-tan cried in her room about how unfair the world was. So as a big sister, I shall punish you for making So-tan cry! Take this!" Serafall yelled as she jabbed at Rias… At her boobs.

"Hyan!" Rias moaned at the sudden action as her boobs bounced from Serafall's jab.

"Gah!" "Ah." Ise got punched by Koneko on the chin while someone placed their hands over my eyes.

"You can't look, Sakuya!" It was Irina who yelled at me.

"What are you doing, Serafall-sama?!"

"I shall avenge So-tan and her boobs! Atatatata!"

"Onee-sama! Stop this right now!"

"But So-tan! Didn't you said last time that if it wasn't for Rias's boobs, you would have won?"

"Please stop! You're embarrassing me!" As I heard them, I just sighed but I felt someone tugging my cloth.

"Who is it?" I asked since I couldn't see thanks to Irina.

"It's me. It's me."

"What is it, Ophis?" I asked as I recognized her voice.

"Is she trying to be like Ddraig?" She said, confusing me and those who listened to her.

"What do you mean, Ophis-chan?" Jeanne asked for her to explain.

"She's touching boobs like Ddraig. Does that mean that she will grow stronger like his possessor? Will she become the Oppai Satan?" Ophis asked, making us laugh.

"Maybe she will." I joked as I felt my hand being moved until it was posed on top of a small head. I see, if you wanted me to pat your head, then I shall grant your wish.

"Sakuya's hand. It feels good."

"Okay, I finished punishing the bad girl. Sa-tan and the girls, it's time to go." I heard Serafall calling us and when Irina took her hands off, I saw Rias on the ground with a blush on her face, covering her breasts with both of her hands. Serafall who had a wide smile was restrained by a red-faced Sona. Ise was knocked out on the ground with a nosebleed on his face as he wrote 'Oppai' with his blood on the floor, I chuckled seeing them as I got up from the couch.

"We'll be going for a bit." I said to the others as I, Jeanne and Asia joined Serafall and Sona who teleported us away to the shooting scene.

* * *

With Serafall's teleportation magic, we were teleported on the beach of an unpopulated island.

"So, this is where we will be shooting the film?" Jeanne asked as we looked around us. At the opposite of the sea, there was a forest and a mountain. I could also see a building in the forest. Maybe that's where we will be doing the shooting.

"Sakuya-san, is that the sea?" Asia asked me as she was awed by the mass of water in front of her.

"That reminds me, it's the first time you see the sea like that." She nodded at me with a smile.

"Yes, I could only see it from a plane but seeing it like that. It's so beautiful." I smiled at her before I turned to Serafall who I saw was speaking with someone, holding a megaphone.

"Is he the director?" I asked Sona who nodded. The man in question was a relatively short young man with blond hair that stuck up in the middle. He wore a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and black sunglasses.

"Yes, his name is Jason. He is a renominated film director, but he can be a little…" She paused at the end, confusing me until I understood soon after.

"COOOOOOOOOL!" Jason screamed when he saw us as he ran towards us.

"So, you all are the one Leviathan-sama talked about! It's so cool! I'm Jason, nice to meet you!" He introduced to us as I decided to do the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sakuya Hyoudou. This is Asia Argento and Jeanne. We will be under your care." I said as we bowed to him.

"How polite. That's nice. Alright, did Leviathan-sama told you about the film and your roles?" Jason said as he clapped his hand.

"No, she only told us about our roles quickly." I said with him, nodding quickly.

"I see, I see. Okay! So, I will explain quickly what the film is about." Jason coughed a bit before he took a breath.

"The film's setting is about Leviathan-sama or the Magical Girl Levia-tan, who is the ally of Devils and she fights against Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons and those related to the Church. Leviathan-sama must have already told you, we would like all of you to appear as her enemies. Asia as the 'Holy Priestess' who will pray and summon for the angel to give judgment on the Underworld. Jeanne as the 'Holy Maiden' who will fight and sacrifice her life. Sakuya as the angel and final antagonist of the film." Jason gave us a quick resume of the film and our roles.

"So, I will die…" Jeanne mumbled under her breath but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You won't die alone since I'm the last boss." I told her since we shared the same fate.

"Sa-chan…" We stared at each other' eyes until Jason coughed to get our attention.

"Please, come with us. We have to give you all your costumes." Jason said as he beckoned us to follow him which we did.

* * *

"So, how is your costume? Does it fit?" Jason asked me as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, it's…nice." I commented as I moved to test the costume they gave me. I was wearing a red shirt with white stripes, black pants, and metal boots. I also have steel gauntlets, steel shoulder pads and legs armor on me. I don't like armor that much but I liked this one. A shame that it will be destroyed by Serafall by the end of the shooting.

"Instead of an angel, I look more like a knight like this."

"It's fine. We want to have a warrior angel to fight against Leviathan-sama who will be acting as a magical girl." Jason said as we went out of the changing room. Outside the room was Asia and Jeanne who were waiting for us in their own costume.

"Ah, Sakuya-san."

"Sa-chan, aren't you supposed to be an angel?" Jeanne said as she looked at my armor.

"It seems that they wanted a fight between an angelic warrior and a demonic magician." I shrugged as I looked at their costumes.

Asia was wearing a short white dress with decorative patterns. She also has a pair of black gloves and brown boots while Jeanne was wearing a sleeveless white battle dress with an armor, black leggings and black boots. Just like me, she also had steel gauntlets and legs armor.

"They look nice on you." I commented, making them blush as they smiled at my compliment.

"Thank you. Even though, it feels weird to wear armor like those instead of our battle suits." Jeanne said as she looked at her armor.

"But it looks very nice on you, Jeanne-onee-chan."

"Thank you, A-chan. Your outfit looks good on you, it makes you look so cute!" Jeanne said, hugging Asia as she rubbed her cheek against hers, making her giggle.

"Oh, before I forgot. Here is your script." Jason said as he gave us our scripts.

"So, I'm called Lucilius…" I murmured under my breath as I read my lines. Well, it's a more fitting name than mine for an angel. I looked at my character's profile to see that he's a little idiotic and overdramatic…

Well, it's a show made by Devils for children. I guess that this is how they portray Angels.

"I will be acting as Mary." Asia said as she showed me her character's name on her script.

"Maybe it's a reference to the Virgin Mary." I commented as I looked at Jeanne's character. It seems that she will be Jeanne D'Arc. I looked at her to see a little smile on her face before she turned to Jason.

"I wanted to ask, Director-san. Isn't it bad to make a film with an angel and a devil fighting each other since we are in an alliance now?" Jeanne asked him who shook his head.

"It's fine. It's only fiction, a film for a kid's show. Nobody should get offended by that… I hope. Either way, let's go to the shooting location." He said as we followed him. On the way, he told us what we should do which was basically to fight against Serafall and to not hold back since they won't use CG for the fights.

"What we need in this film is realism! Explosion! Destruction! If you could make your attacks flashy or chant for your spells, It would be perfect! If you have a blackout, improvise!" As he talked, we arrived to a church where we saw the crew, Sona, and Serafall talking to each other. When she noticed us, she came running towards us.

"You finally came! Sa-tan, I have something very important to tell you!" She yelled as she jumped in front of me. Are you a child or something?

"I'm listening." She started to smile like the cat that ate the canary before she murmured what she had in mind.

"Alright. I'll do it." She smiled while Jeanne and Asia were confused.

"Also, don't use your demonic sword. It would be bad to have an angel wielding that type of sword." I nodded at her. Looks like I have to fight her with only Clarent.

"Everyone, we will soon begin!" Sona called us as she waved at us.

"I'm coming!" Serafall ran to Sona before trying to jump on her but she moved away, making her crash on the ground. I chuckled at the sight before I heard a sigh next to me. I turned to see Jeanne who looked down with her hands shaking.

"Ah…I'm so nervous…Sa-chan, A-chan! Give me a good luck charm or something!" She implored us as I and Asia looked at each other.

"Like this?" Asia said as she started to pat Jeanne's head which was quite amusing to see the role exchanged between the two girls.

"Somehow, my heart is being healed right now…" Jeanne said as she started to get comfortable before she looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"But I need something that makes me more…excited. Sa-chan, can you do something like that to me?" Something more exciting… Alright, I got a good one.

I walked in front of her as I took off one gauntlet with the two girls, looking at me with anticipation. Then, I cupped her cheek delicately before I softly kissed her, surprising the two girls.

"Eh?" "Ah!" As I moved back my head, I could see Jeanne who was blushing as she touched her lips with her fingers.

"Jeanne, do your best. I'll support you." I said to her who nodded slowly as she was looking down.

"I…I'll do my best." She said softly before she walked towards the others. I wonder if I overdid it. I thought as I looked at her red ears and then, Asia started to tug of my shirt. Blinking, I looked at her as she was staring at me with a pout.

"Sakuya-san, it's not fair. I want to do the same."

"Asia, envy is a sin." I said, making her blush before she started to play with her fingers.

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked down but I found that cute. So, just like Jeanne, I kissed her too, surprising her.

"I never said I won't kiss you." I said smiling at her before I walked to the others. I could hear her following me and the chuckle she's doing.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. we will move onto filming." Jason said as we all cheered. This is how the filming began.

And with that as we began filming, Serafall was flying in the sky in the direction of the fake church. Jason said that they made it themselves, so they won't have any problem for Serafall to enter inside it.

"I have to hurry up before they managed to summon him… Or else, the Underworld will be in danger!" She was flying until something got in her way.

"Levia-tan, I won't let you interrupt the summoning." In front of her was Jeanne as she rode her Balance Breaker. They told Jeanne and Asia to not show anything that shows that they are angels. Well, it was a good idea to use her Balance Breaker like that.

"COOOOOL! A dragon tamer holy maiden!" Jason yelled when he saw Jeanne.

"I don't have time to waste here! Move away or I have to destroy you!" Serafall yelled as she pointed her magical stick at Jeanne who summoned her spear.

"I have only one thing to say. You shall not pass!" As she yelled, her dragon roared before breathing a holy wave at Serafall who dodged it.

"Take this! Levia-beam!" Serafall yelled as a beam came out from her magical stick. Jeanne managed to evade it but the beam continued its path, destroying everything.

"Director-san, won't it be dangerous for us to get hit by those kinds of attacks?"

"Don't worry. Leviathan-sama will weaken her attacks when it hits others." Jason reassured me as I let out a sigh of relief. I don't want Jeanne to be hit by those kinds of beams. I thought as I looked back at the fight as Serafall destroyed Jeanne's Balance Breaker.

"Even if you destroyed my dragon, I won't let you pass!" Jeanne yelled as her spear started to be coated in a golden aura.

"O'Lord, please give me your strength…Lostfon Drive!" Jeanne unleashed a blast of light in direction of Serafall who pointed her magical stick in front of her.

"Levi-Barrier!" And like that, a magical barrier appeared in front of her, stopping Jeanne's attack but at the same time, the church began to glow in a golden light from the inside.

"Don't tell me they already started… No, I can still make it! Out of my way!" Serafall yelled as an azure demonic aura surrounded her body.

"Levia-blast!" Serafall unleashed a beam at Jeanne who tried to protect herself with a wall of holy swords but it wasn't enough as she was blown away in an explosion.

"CUT!" Jason yelled as Serafall floated down to the ground while I and Asia went to Jeanne.

"Jeanne, are you okay?" I asked her as I knelt down next to her.

"I'm fine, it wasn't that powerful." She said as she got up. After taking a good look, there were only scratches on her. So, Serafall really did hold back. That's great.

"That was perfect! Now, it's time to do the final scene. Let's go!" Jason yelled as he ran inside the church while the crew were taking their filming tools.

"It's finally our turns. Let's do our best, Sakuya-san!" Asia said as she looked excited.

"Yeah, let's do this." I cracked my knuckles as we followed the others inside.

Inside, there was an altar and longs chair. They even replicated the inside of a true church.

"Sakuya, go behind the altar and wait for the signal. Asia, please go to the magic circle." Jason told us as we were looking around us.

"Alright, it will be the last scene! Let's do our best!" As Jason shouted, we soon followed him before we took our position. I checked my lines the last time. So, Asia will be praying to summon me to defeat Serafall. There will be a glow when Asia finished her lines and I have to appear with my wings deployed at that moment.

After checking everything, I placed the script in my inventory and looked at the other from behind the altar. I could see Asia in a praying position in the middle of a magic circle. Serafall and Jeanne ware at the entrance of the church, outside waiting for Asia to begin.

"Okay, start!" I heard Jason yelling as Asia started to pray.

"O'Lord, please hear my prayer. Give us the strength to banish evil. Give us your power to attribute justice on the world~" As Asia said her lines, the magic circle started to glow with a golden light and then, an explosion was heard from outside the church with Jeanne, flying in through the door as if she was blown away by that explosion, landed near Asia.

"Ah, Jeanne. Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me! Focus on the summoning!" Jeanne yelled at Asia who nodded before she continued.

"This is bad! I have to stop this quickly!" Serafall shouted as she entered inside the church as she looked at Asia.

"Levia-beam!" Serafall shouted as she sent a magical beam at Asia but Jeanne placed herself in front of her with her spear, coated with holy energy.

"Lostfon Drive!" Jeanne unleashed her own blast of light to counter Serafall's attack. The two attacks met each other and neither moved until an explosion occurred.

When the smoke disappeared, we could see the magic circle glowing even brighter. I looked at Jason who gave me a thumbs-up. It seems that it's my turn.

I started to think about what Serafall murmured to me before the shooting.

"_Just go all out."_

Smiling a bit, I clenched my fist as I prepared myself to fight against the Satan Serafall Leviathan.

* * *

"Now, appear in front of us and shine the world with your supreme light!" As Asia finished her lines, the church was bathed with light, blinding everyone except Jason who had his sunglasses on him.

When the light quiets down, everyone saw Sakuya, floating in the air with his wings deployed. He floated down until he landed in front of Asia who looked at him with admiration.

"I shall ask you. Are you the one who summoned me?" He asked calmly as she nodded softly.

"Lucilius-sama…" Jeanne murmured as she looked at Sakuya with a warm smile.

"So this is the angel of judgment… Lucilius…" Serafall mumbled with a grimace on her face as Sakuya looked at Asia with a small smile.

"Rejoice, child. As you summoned me, I shall grant you a wish." Sakuya said at Asia who pointed at Serafall.

"O'Lucilius-sama. Please give judgment on the Magical girl Levia-tan and the Devils, living in the Underworld." As Asia said her wish, Sakuya looked at Serafall for a moment before he closed his eyes.

"Very well, I shall give the heretics the punishment they deserve." Sakuya said as he summoned Clarent in his hand.

"Children, leave this place at once." Sakuya ordered the two girls as Asia, nodded before she tried to help Jeanne who shook her head.

"Lucilius-sama! Please let me fight by your side!" Jeanne pleaded to Sakuya who shook his head.

"No. With those injuries, you will be in the way." Jeanne looked down at Sakuya's rebuttal before she nodded as she started to walk away with Asia who helped her.

Meanwhile, Sakuya and Serafall stared at each other with their respective weapon in their hand.

"Devil, as merciful as I am, I shall grant you a quick death." Sakuya said as he pointed Clarent at Serafall who grinned before she took a stance with her magical stick.

"Sorry, but I can't die right now. I have the hope of many people behind my back!"

"I see. Then I shall give you punishment for the sin of existing, Devil." Sakuya said as a white aura surrounded his body with Serafall, doing the same before they took a stance with their weapons raised.

"I am the Magical Girl Levia-tan! The idol of every child of the Underworld!" Serafall said with her wings out.

"I am the white void, I am the cold steel, I am the just sword, with a blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse them with the light of God! I am Lucilius! The end has come!" The two charged at each other and then their weapon clashed, creating a shock wave inside the church.

"That power, it's so cool!" Jason yelled as they all watched Sakuya and Serafall trading blows and casting spells at each other.

"How strong… Then how about this?!" Serafall unleashed a beam from her magical stick at Sakuya who dodged it but in the end, the beam destroyed a part of the church.

"Director-san, isn't that bad?" Jeanne asked as she looked at the damage.

"It's perfectly fine! That action! That passion! That intensity! This is what I wanted!" Jason yelled as he looked like a child looking at a sweet shop.

"Just fall already." Sakuya said as he unleashed a beam of lightning at Serafall who also dodged, resulting in another hole in the church.

"Director-san…" Asia tried to call Jason, but he was so absorbed by the fight in front of him.

"I need more!" He yelled as Serafall infused her demonic power in her stick while Sakuya infused his holy power in Clarent.

"Take this!" "Disappear!"

The two unleashed their attacks at each other, provoking an explosion which caused the church to shake from its intensity.

"They are going too far!" Sona yelled as she saw the church's walls which started to break down from her sister and Sakuya's fight.

"Why won't you die already, villain!" Serafall yelled as she sent a volley of demonic balls at Sakuya who destroyed them with his Sacred Gear.

"I have a duty to fulfill and I won't die until I accomplish it!" Sakuya shouted and then he started to chant as a magic circle appeared on his palm.

"Solid Contraction!" As he crushed the magic circle, several chains appeared around Serafall before closing on her.

"Blizzard!" Serafall shouted as she waved her magical stick, freezing the chains before she broke them apart.

"Now, I'm getting serious! Frost Barrage!" A magic circle, larger than Serafall's body appeared in front of her before numerous ice shards emerged from it like bullets from a machine gun. Sakuya evaded them as he flew around in the church but Serafall wasn't done yet.

"You think you can escape!" Serafall moved her magic circle as she tried to shoot Sakuya down with ice shards.

"Tch!" Sakuya sounded annoyed before his fist was coated with white lightning.

"Then take this! Lightning Plasma!" As he threw his punch forwards, multiple small electric light beams appeared as they all destroyed the ice shards. It was so fast that it seemed they were all destroyed instantaneously. The attack didn't stop there as they continued their way to Serafall who protected herself with a barrier.

"Levi-barrier!" While she did protect herself, her surroundings were destroyed by Sakuya's attack, making the church shaking even worse than before.

"Everyone! Let's go outside! The church will not last for long!" Sona shouted as they all nodded before they ran outside. They didn't look back, but they felt Sakuya and Serafall powering up when they left the church.

"Levia-blast!" "Clarent!" The two unleashed their attacks and when they met, the shock wave was so powerful that the church was destroyed from the inside. There was debris from the church flying everywhere and some of them were going in their direction.

"A-chan!" "Yes!" Asia quickly used her barriers to protect everyone from the debris. Meanwhile, Sakuya and Serafall flew out by the destroyed ceiling before they started to fight again.

"Cameraman! Film them and don't miss a single moment!" Jason yelled as he looked at them.

"Give up already. You won't be able to beat me alone." Sakuya said as he charged at Serafall who protected herself with her stick.

"I'm not alone! The children in the Underworld depends on me! Even So-tan depends on me! This is why I can't lose here!"

"Why are they talking about me?!" Sona yelled as they listened to the two fighters.

"Well, Leviathan-sama did say that she wanted Sitri-san to participate in the film." Jeanne said as she remembered what happened that morning in the Hyoudou Residence.

"She can't be serious…" Sona murmured under her breath as she shook her head before looking again at the fighting scene in the sky.

"That is only your delusion. That So-tan you talk about won't come to save you!" He yelled as Clarent started to glow brightly, blinding Serafall for a second.

"Ah!" During that small moment, Sakuya ax-kicked her, making her crash onto the ground.

"Let's sound the bell of judgment." Above Sakuya, a gigantic white magic circle appeared, covering the sky.

"This is!" Serafall looked shocked as she was on her knees before she started to fly inside the forest, hiding herself from everyone's view.

"You won't escape! Ain Soph Aur!" Then, multiple pillars of light descended from the magic circle to the forest, destroying it in an attempt to strike Serafall down.

"Aren't they going overboard?!" Jeanne yelled as they looked at the destruction caused by Sakuya.

"Director-san, don't we have to stop them?!" Sona yelled at Jason who looked awed as he didn't answer.

"Hum… Sitri-sama…" Someone from the filming crew called Sona who looked at her.

"Leviathan-sama told us before the shooting that if we want to stop them. Sitri-sama has to participate in the shooting in this." She said as she showed her a blue magical girl outfit, making Sona, Jeanne and Asia's eyes to widen. It was a blue version of Serafall's own outfit with some modifications like with the bust.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Leviathan-sama gave this to us before the shooting."

"Onee-sama!" Sona started to scratch her head in frustration before she took the costume and went to the changing room.

"Let's hope that Kaichou can stop them…" Asia murmured softly as she looked at Sakuya who was floating in the sky.

"Did I get her?" He murmured until something came out, flying from the destroyed forest.

"Take this! Levia-cannon!" Serafall shouted as she unleashed a powerful beam towards Sakuya who dodged by flying up. But the beam continued its way until it reached the mountain, destroying it.

"I need to finish this quickly." Sakuya said as he looked at the destroyed mountain before he turned to Serafall.

"Come to me, my swords! Gate of Eden!" At his command, multiple magic circles appeared above him. From them, the blade of a katana was seen, emerging from them.

"Take this!" Sakuya yelled as he launched multiple katanas at Serafall with his Sacred Gear. Serafall protected herself by sending a volley of demonic balls, deflecting the swords away.

"You won't be able to defeat me like tha-" Serafall was interrupted as she felt something cut her from behind. She looked behind her to see cherry blossom's petals, shocking her.

"The katanas… They are transforming into cherry blossom's petals!" Jeanne shouted surprised as they saw the katanas deflected by Serafall transforming into pink petals and cut her.

"Surround her!" At Sakuya's command, the flower petals surrounded Serafall like a pink sphere, leaving her no means of escape.

"Don't underestimate me!" Serafall yelled from inside as the sphere of petals was frozen before breaking apart, freeing her from her prison, but she had several cuts on her body.

"Is that all you ca-What?!" Serafall started to taunt Sakuya but what she saw surprised her.

Surrounding her was multiples glowing pink swords floating in the air as they formed four rows. She couldn't count of many swords there was, but she could approximate it to the thousand.

"Fall! One Bite, Thousand Bladed Flower!" And at once, all the swords pointed at Serafall before flying to her with the intent to impale her.

"Freeze!" Serafall shouted as she froze every sword in an instant before she looked at Sakuya who had disappeared.

"Where is he?" She looked around her, not seeing him until she heard something coming from above her.

"This is the end! Pierce the skies! Radiant light, strike forth!" Sakuya was coming at Serafall from above her with Clarent which was overflowing with holy energy.

"Divine Conqueror!" "Levi-barrier!" At the last moment, Serafall put a barrier between her and Sakuya, blocking his attack, but she was pushed back until she crashed on the ground, creating a crater.

"Are they trying to destroy the island?!" Jeanne yelled while Jason looked in ecstasy as he watched the fight in front of him.

"COOOOOOOL! THIS IS PERFECT! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Sakuya-san looks like he's having fun…" Asia murmured as she looked at Sakuya who was standing next to Serafall who was on the ground.

"You have lost, Devil. It is time for you to receive divine judgment!" He said before he flew in the sky with holy power emanating from him.

"Under the shining name of the Lord, may the light of judgment fall as rain upon those impure souls who crawl in the world." Sakuya suddenly stopped as a magic circle appeared beneath him and it shined brightly. Serafall tried to move but she couldn't. She could only look at Sakuya who was looking down at her.

"Rest in peace, you who are burdened by sins! Judg-" At the last moment, a dragon made of water approached Sakuya, surprising him as it attacked him from behind.

"Ah!" Quickly, he canceled his spell and with Clarent, he cut the dragon in half before looking where the dragon came from.

"Reinforcement…" "So-tan!" They all saw Sona in her blue magical girl outfit. Everybody could see her red face she had on her.

"So-tan! You came to help me!" Serafall shouted as she flew towards her sister.

"Y-Yes… Levia-tan… I came to help you." She said with her eye twitching.

"That great! With the two of us, there is nothing we can't beat!" Serafall shouted as she took a pose with Sona, doing the same reluctantly.

"Prepare yourself, Lucilius! With the power of love, we will beat you!" At Serafall's shout, Sakuya pointed Clarent at the two siblings.

"Then come, I'll take you on with my full strength. Balance Break…"

[Holy Eight: Auge Bright]

As Sakuya murmured, eight holy swords appeared behind him before they merged with Clarent, making it overflowing with power and holy energy.

"Let's go, So-tan!" "Yes!" The two magical girls started their assault on Sakuya with water dragon and ice shards.

"Useless!" Sakuya destroyed them with a sword slash before it continued its way towards them, but they evaded it.

"Take this!" Sona sent another water dragon at Sakuya who dodged it but suddenly, the dragon exploded, surprising him as he was sprinkled with water.

"Freeze!" Serafall shouted as the water from the dragon around Sakuya froze making several ice needles but his body also started to froze from her spell.

"Take this!" The ice needles all approached Sakuya whose body started to emit electricity.

"Aah!" From his body, an electrical discharge appeared, destroying every needle around him.

"It looks like I underestimated the both of you." Sakuya said as a white aura coated his body.

"As an apology, I shall unleash my most powerful attack on you two." He said as he flew in the air before pointing his sword above his head.

"So-tan! Prepare yourself!" "I know!" The siblings prepared their strongest attack as they watched Sakuya's holy sword shining so brightly that it looked like a second sun.

"Magicians who fight for the Devils! I want to know your names!"

"It's Levia-tan and So-tan! Remember this!"

"I see! Then, prepare yourselves! Levia-tan! So-tan! This is my greatest and final attack as the angel of judgment!"

"So-tan! Use your full power! Use your love-love yuri magical power inside you!" Serafall shouted, embarrassing Sona as a big magic circle appeared in front of them.

"My what?!"

"You who chose the king! Shine upon the world with your light!"

"**So-Levia-tan Love Love Cannon!" "Clarent Radiant Nova!"**

And at this moment, those who were on the island saw the world painted in white.

* * *

[That is how, Magical Levia-tan defeated a powerful foe, the Angel of Judgment, and saved the Underworld with the help of her ally and sister, Magical So-tan.]

The day after the shooting, I was in a huge theater with Xenovia, Irina and the Gremory group as we were watching the film 'Magical Levia-tan: Judgment of the Heaven'. I was amazed when they said they would publish it the day after the shooting.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Serafall who was up on the stage, was receiving applause from and responding to the audience with Sona who looked embarrassed.

"That was awesome…" Gasper murmured as he clapped his hands.

"I was amazed by Hyoudou-kun's swords. I didn't think they could transform into flower petals." Kiba commented with Koneko who followed as she sipped her soda.

"Pretty… But dangerous."

"But I didn't expect that Kaichou would participate in the film…" Ise commented as he ate some popcorn.

"I heard from her how Serafall-sama and Sakuya just went and destroyed everything. Is that true?" Rias asked Jeanne and Asia who laughed weakly as they looked at me. I don't regret anything even if I don't remember anything after my last attack.

"Yes, they destroyed a large part of the island after with their last attack. It was awful. Right, Sakuya?" Jeanne said as she sighed before she started to pinch my cheek.

"I learned my lesson so can you let my cheek go, please?" I tried to implore her, but she started to pinch me harder.

"Really?" Don't look at me like a mother trying to scold her delinquent child.

"Yes, I'll do anything you want, so please." At this, she stared at me before she nodded, smiling before she started to speak with Asia who smiled at her. I could only sigh as I hope that she won't ask for something too ridiculous. I looked at Xenovia and Irina who looked down for a reason.

"Hey, are you alright?" I said as I put my hand on Xenovia's shoulder.

"Sakuya… We have a big problem…" She said as she stared at me with fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked seriously when I saw the look on her face. Everyone else stared at them since Xenovia being scared means that it's something important.

"Sister Griselda is coming to Japan…" Irina murmured as she started to hit her head with the seat in front of her.

"Ah…" That was the only thing I said. Griselda coming to Japan, why? I started to shiver at the thought.

"Sakuya, are you alright? Wow, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ise said as he looked at me but I didn't answer as I was trying to gather my thoughts.

"Xe-chan, why is Sister Griselda coming?" Jeanne said as she was trembling in her seat when she heard that Griselda was coming. Only Asia wasn't disturbed by the news as she looked happy to see her soon.

"Griselda… Isn't she one of the Top 5 female exorcists?" Akeno asked as we nodded.

"She's also our teacher… She called us yesterday afternoon that she will station in a city nearby Kuoh, and she will be coming to visit us soon…" Irina murmured as she looked like she was starting to cry.

"But why is everyone scared?" Asia asked the question of which was in everybody's minds.

"Asia, you wouldn't know since you didn't train with her." I murmured as I remembered all the training she gave us. Who thought that throwing people off a cliff with weights on them was a good idea?

I shook my head before we got up from our seats as we went towards the exit.

"Sa-tan! Wait!" Blinking, I turned to see Serafall running towards us with Sona behind her.

"What is it, Levia-tan?" I asked her as she smiled at me with a big smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you for going along with my whims. Thanks to you, we managed to get Sona to play with us." She said as she pointed to Sona who was being teased by Rias and Akeno.

"It's nothing. I had fun back there so it's fine." I said, making her smile wider before she took something from her pocket.

"Here, a little present from me." She said as she gave me a picture.

"This is…" I looked at it to see me, sleeping in my destroyed costume with Serafall, kissing my cheek. There was also a 'Thank you!' and a sign on it.

"Sakuya… What is this picture?" Asia asked me as she tried to look at it with everyone but I quickly stored the picture in my inventory before they could see it.

"It's just Levia-tan thanking me, that's all." I said as I looked at Serafall who seemed to have fun, watching us before she stretched herself.

"Alright, I have to go. Also, Sa-tan. Call me Serafall or Sera from now on, bye!" "Onee-sama, wait!" She said as she ran to the backstage, leaving us as we watched her go with Sona following her.

"Sirzechs-sama and now Serafall-sama, Hyoudou-kun sure is popular with the Satans." Kiba said, smiling at me.

"Just the two of them. Serafall is a special case and Sirzechs is practically family at this point." I said, making Ise confused.

"What do you mean by Sirzechs-sama being family?" We all stared at him before we all shook our heads, confusing him even more.

"What? Why are you looking at me like I was an idiot?" I glanced at Rias who averted her gaze with a blush when she noticed me, glancing at her before she pointed discreetly at Akeno, Koneko and Ravel. Don't tell me you always got cock-blocked by them. I stared at her as she looked down while playing with her fingers. I sighed at her before I put my hand on Ise's shoulder.

"It's nothing, Ise. You don't have to think about it. Let's just go home." I said as we went towards the exit, leaving Ise behind as he was confused by what I said.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

That night, I was at the rooftop as I watched the moon.

As I thought back at my little fight with Serafall, I felt that she was holding back a lot. As expected, I still have a long way to go. I thought as I took my cell phone.

I started to dial a number as I thought back at a little discussion I had with the twins. About their proposition, one that shocked but also excited me.

"Ah, good evening. Yes, I'm sorry for calling you this late. Yes, I have a favor to ask you, Azazel-san."

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 26th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait, I took so much time on the Switch with Tales of Vesperia and another reason. **

**I failed my finals as I got 9.90/20 as my final grade for the year. I got quite depressed that I failed them by 0.10 points so I didn't have the drive to finish this chapter.**

**So, sorry if the chapter was a little bad compared to the others.**

**Next week, I will pass again the finals I failed so I won't be writing chapters during that time. **

**We also passed over 800 favorites, something that cheered me up. **

**There is something that was recurrent in the review and I wanted clarify about the subject. It's about Sakuya and his memories of canon. I want people to understand that Sakuya only saw the anime. He never read the LN. The fact that Sakuya saw the anime doesn't means that he will remember all of it in its most details. He can ****remember the**** main point of an arc but it's ****already been**** 17 years since he's been reincarnated. For me, it's already enough to ****forget**** a lot of details. Just like how you can't remember what you ate last night or after a test, you suddenly ****forget**** about what you reviewed for it. Sakuya don't have an amazing memory capacity which allow him to remember everything from his previous life. DxD is only one of the many anime that Sakuya as watched in his previous life so don't expect him to remember everything. **

**Same thing with Sakuya's Juggernaut Drive and Ea, I explained in ****detail**** in 2-3 reviews my plans for ****them, so please**** read them. **

**As for Serafall's strength, it's a movie. She held back just like how Sakuya couldn't fight to his fullest. Most of her actions are an act, **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews. **

**Akutzu Du Lac: Yes. He will be summoned as an Angel. Chiron could be summoned as a centaur, so why not.**

**Blaze2121: Rias was a good replacement and not only Issei but everyone was very affected by her 'death'. Eevee and its evolutions are my favorite Pokemon. I see, sorry for the misunderstanding. In Fire Emblem Awakening, I'm more a Olivia guy while in Fates, Kagero. Well, everyone has their own tastes. Cynthia is my favorite character in Pokemon. She's especially cute when choosing the flavor of her ice cream. Yes, the next main event will be about Loki so Rossweisse will come. I watched some videos on YouTube about Neptunia and her puddings, I was surprised how similar I made Ophis's love for puddings to hers. A little accident but a good one. **

**Justinmil22: For GX, I won't do a harem. I will stick to a single pairing. For Pokemon, I will try to stick it to a single pairing if possible. **

**Harbinger of Mayhem: Sakuya won't create Ea. Well, not 'Ea' itself, but he will have a similar sword. Ea is a Divine Construct created by a god. If Ea is about 'Creation' as it ****reveals**** the beginning of everything, of the World. Sakuya's sword will be about 'Infinity'. A Divine Construct are armaments not created by human hands, artifacts defined as a god. A Sacred Gear can be considered as a Divine Construct since it was created by the Biblical God. If Sakuya has a variant of the Diabolos Dragon, he will gain the concept of 'Infinity' from Ophis while having the 'Amplification' power of Clarent and the 'Absorption' power of Florent. It won't be Ea but a sword unique for Sakuya as it is the link between him, his swords and Ophis.**

**I hope this explanation please you. **

**Drake: Thank you for the review! Yes, 'Sunset of Youthfulness' is indeed about Guy and Lee with their genjutsu. **

'**A romance novel about ninjas' is a reference to RWBY and the smut 'Ninjas Love'. **

'**An Arch Wizard's eye patch' is about Konosuba with one of the main heroines, Megumin who is an Arch Wizard. She wears an eye patch because chuunibyou. **

'**The last memento of your grandfather' is a reference to Dragon Ball with the Four Star Dragon Ball which is the last memento of Grandpa Gohan for Goku. **

**GoTeam: I never thought of Saver. I could but I prefer having Sakuya replacing someone in the main classes and not in an extra one. **

**Leo Saruca: I hesitated between two virtues as his main one. It's not Chastity. While he can control his impulse towards the girls, he can have his moments. Kindness ****involves**** being kind to everyone, Sakuya will show kind towards everyone excepted his enemies, so technically, it's no. Patience is about showing mercy and to be willing to forgive others. Again, Sakuya won't be this kind towards his enemies. Temperance, he can control himself well except there will be some time he won't be able to, so no. Charity, Sakuya will help ****others**** if they need it, but he will prioritize his family and friends first.**

**And finally, Diligence and Humility. Diligence is about never giving up no matter the difficulties and to stay true to their core ****beliefs****. Something that characterize Sakuya as he won't stop fighting until the end.**

**Humility is the quality of being humble and ****modest****. 'Humility is not thinking less of yourself, but thinking of yourself less'. Sakuya is indeed modest, and he values his family and friends above himself, but he won't think of himself less nor higher than strangers.**

**This is what I understand from the seven virtues. So Sakuya represent the virtue of Diligence.**

**Spacetojump: Weird since Michael never appeared in the Volume 12. He will make some comments to them in hope to cheer them.**

**RTNK: Other than the 6 already confirmed. I won't affirm if they are in the harem or not. I'll leave it to your imagination until the moment if they confess to each other or not.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you. He may or he may not. **

**MrKristoffer1994: Sakuya is good with children, a trait shared with Issei. After seeing Sakuya's paternal instinct with Ophis, they would be quite happy for their future children. **

**Robocoaster: Thank you for the review and suggestion. I forgot about the Double Classes. Yeah, a Saber/Caster Servant with his Sacred Gear as his Item Creation class skill from the Caster class is a good representation of Sakuya. I will be doing the show after Loki's arc. I found a good name for the Juggernaut Drive. Your suggestion helped me found a name for Sakuya's variant of Issei's Cardinal Crimson and Vali's Emperio Overdrive. As for Ea, it's a no. A sword like Ea is more suited for a form like the Diabolos Dragon. Also, he won't create Ea but a sword similar to it. If Ea is about 'Creation' as it ****reveals**** the beginning of everything, of the World. Sakuya's sword will be about 'Infinity' from his link with Ophis.**

**JMWB100: Sakuya's Juggernaut Drive will be a little different. Unlike Ise and Vali's Juggernaut Drive, Sakuya won't lose his sanity for power.**

**Instead, he will have a colder and stoic personality, his emotions more or less sealed to an extent. Sort of like a sword. Also, there are ****exceptions**** like Vali who can keep his sanity for a short period and Sairaorg who can keep it while using Breakdown the Beast.**

**Think of it like a mix of Ichigo's Bankai from Bleach, Shaman King's Hyōi-Gattai and Sakuya becoming some sort of Demi-Servant, gaining Clarent and Florent's abilities.**

**As for the Seven Sins, it will be hard for him to give into them if his emotions are restrained. Except for Wrath but it has to be something that would make Sakuya go berserk for him to give in to it.**

**I hope that this explanation will suffice and acceptable.**

**Exodus12345: Yes. Well, for now, there is only Koneko who can help him recover some of his lifespan with Senjutsu. There is a little more time before Loki so it's a good time for them to spend some time together.**

**Primecore: Thank you for the review. I'm happy that it please you.**

**Idiotkiller007: Thank you.**

**Deepak Singh Chauhan: He knows that he's in the DxD world, but he has unclear memories about them. It's been 17 years since he was reincarnated, it's long enough for him to start forgetting them, and he only watched the anime.**

**The time-line of this fic is based on the Light Novel which is a little different from the anime. So, there will be some events that Sakuya don't know about since they never happened in the anime or were different from the LN. Since I also made some arrangement and modification on the story, Sakuya's future knowledge isn't that efficient. For example, they made Loki's fight before the Juggernaut Drive in the anime in 1-2 episode while in the LN, it's an entire arc after the Juggernaut one. **

**Also, even if he likes the anime, he can't remember everything in ****detail****. Only the main point.**

**Bevim23: And now, Ophis and her mates will travel the world to search for the One Pudding.**

**Big money mike: Yeah. Since they are the same person, I made Ophis have a part of Lilith in her. She will have her moments when she will be brutally honest and somewhat rude. Well, everyone has their own tastes and I won't judge you for them. He won't have a Scale Mail. As a swordsman, I find it weird to have that kind of armor. It will be either a light armor like the one in the image or an enhanced coat.**

**I won't do the one white wing with the other black, I never liked that kind of idea. In my mind, it sort of looked ugly, so no.**

**He may have the ability to use Demonic power through Florent but it will be quite small because of the influence of Clarent and Sakuya's huge amount of Holy power. He will be able to use Clarent's 'Amplification' and Florent's 'Absorption' since he will merge with them, gaining their abilities.**

**I already have a name other than 'Clorent'. Of course, his basic ability to create swords will still be there but this time, it will indeed be swords on par with Clarent and Florent.**

**Look2019: Thank you.**

**Mukuro Kaze: Thank you for the review.**

**1 – He could have use Mama Emiya but yes.**

**2 – Yes, he does**** but it's not his main fighting style.**

**3 – Yes. Thanks to Clarent, he possesses the 'King' theme. He also has the 'Emperor' theme thanks to Florent.**

**4 – We don't need him to be too arrogant and prideful with the mongrel comments.**

**Like I wrote to two others reviews. A sword like Ea is too powerful for the Juggernaut Drive in my opinion. He would create a sword similar to Ea only if he has a Diabolos Dragon form. Sakuya's sword in his Juggernaut Drive will be more like Merodach, Gilgamesh's second best sword after Ea.**

**I won't introduce Lilith. One world-busting ****mascot/daughter**** is enough for Sakuya.**

**Yasaka may have the same relationship with Sakuya like Sirzechs. **

**I will interact with Sairaorg through Issei after their Rating Game. And ****there**** you have it, Sona in her magical girl outfit. It's something I wanted to write after seeing her in the Volume 15 cover in her blue magical outfit. She knows that Serafall is interested in Sakuya, and she's quite protective of her so that excuse is perfect. **

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you for the review! There were in a period of peace so they had time to interact with each other peacefully. **

**Jp0625: Both are otakus, yes. Both are protective of their friends and family, yes. Manipulative, I don't know where I showed that Rias was manipulative in this. Sakuya can be manipulative but only if it ****helps**** them. Thinking about it, yes. They have some common points. Maybe in another life. **

**Blau92: Thank you very much! **

**Guest (Chapter 2): He only has memories of the anime. There was no childhood arc in the anime. How can he, as a child, use future knowledge which begin like 9 years later. Also he didn't know he had powers at that time. How can he exploit them if he didn't know they existed in the first place. If being scared of a monster when you are powerless and running away from it when he noticed you is stupid. Then I wonder what is normal for you then. **

**Guest (Chapter 8): Even if he could have prevented Ise from dying if he wasn't set on a mission out of town by the Vatican, he would have let Ise died because it was better for him than letting him stay human. I may have not written than he didn't contact Ise or his parents but it doesn't mean he didn't do it. I only showed the main event of the childhood arc and he could have contacted his parents off-screen when he was at the Vatican. There is also a certain guardian who can keep the parents of the growth of their ****children**** by giving them photos even if the child himself didn't know about that. **

**There is also the fact that Sakuya is a member of the Church which are enemies with Devils. He can't act freely or the Devils can take Sakuya's presence in Kuoh in a wrong way. Even small actions can engender big casualties.**

**I'm sorry if you found Sakuya idiotic. Well, we can't please everyone and I won't ask you to continue this fic. Thank you for your time. **

**Fahimshahriar871: As I wrote for two others reviews, Sakuya won't recreate 'Ea' for his Juggernaut Drive. Ea is too strong for that form. Ars Almadel Solomonis, no. Sakuya's magic is more efficient for destruction. Fairy Glitter, he can. Fairy law, to an extent but more difficult. Fairy Sphere, no. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, here you go. **

**FateBurn: Thank you.**


	27. I have reached the Seventh Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 26 – I have reached the Seventh Heaven_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_**Clarent Radiant Nova!"**_

"_Sister Griselda is coming to Japan…"_

* * *

It was a certain morning, the day after our young students saw Serafall Leviathan's movie 'Magical Levia-tan: Judgment of the Heaven'. There was a heavy atmosphere in the living room as they were all eating in silence which was abnormal. The breakfasts in the Hyoudou Residence were always animated as everybody would talk about their plans for the days, about mundane things. But today, it was different. The Gremory group, Gorou, and Miki all stared at Sakuya, Jeanne, Xenovia and, Irina who were eating with their eyes closed as they seemed to be in deep concentration with the exception of Asia who had a smile on her face.

"Asia-chan?" Miki whispered to Asia who was next to her.

"Yes, Okaa-sama?"

"Why are they looking that serious?" Miki said as she glanced at her son and the girls.

"Serious? I would say constipated…" Gorou commented before he got hit by his wife's elbow, making him groan in pain.

"Don't say that kind of thing in table. Also, Ophis-chan is here." She said as she pointed to Ophis who was eating peacefully, ignoring what was happening around her.

"Ah, it's because Sister Griselda is coming." The two adults blinked at the unknown name before they asked Asia for more details.

"And who is this Sister Griselda?"

"Sister Griselda is Xenovia's legal guardian."

"I see, and when is this Griselda-san coming?" Gorou asked her as she closed her eyes, trying to remember before she turned to Sakuya.

"Sakuya-san?" Asia called him as she tugged on his shirt, making him blink before he looked at Asia.

"What is it, Asia?"

"Do you know when Sister Griselda will come?" Asia asked Sakuya whose eyebrows twitched when he heard Griselda's name.

"I don't know, she called Xenovia this morning that she will be coming for us. Hey." Sakuya said as he snapped his fingers in front of Xenovia's face, surprising her as she hit Irina with her elbow who yelled a 'Kya!', surprising, in turn, Jeanne who opened her eyes before looking around her fearfully as if she was looking for something.

"Oops…" Sakuya murmured under his breath before he poked Xenovia's shoulder who blinked before looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Did Sister Griselda told you when she will come?"

"Yeah, she told me that she was in a nearby town and that she will be coming in an hour when she called me this morning." Xenovia said, surprising everyone.

"In an hour?! You didn't tell us that, Xenovia-chan!" Irina yelled with fear on her face which can also be seen on Jeanne's face. Xenovia and Sakuya looked calm but you could see a drop of sweats appearing on their faces meanwhile, Asia was smiling even brighter.

"Is she that scary?" Issei asked Sakuya who nodded with his eyes closed.

"I would rather fight Serafall again that being punished by her."

"Punish? Why would Sister Griselda punish us?" Asia asked, tilting her head as she was confused.

"Well, we don't know why she came to Japan, and we could only think of that reason…" Jeanne murmured as she looked down before she and the girls put their hands together and started to pray… For their safety.

""""O'Lord, please watch over us. Amen."""" They said, making the Devils clutch their head in pain. While they were annoyed by it, they were also curious about the one who could scare them like that.

"I wonder if everything would be alright for them." Rias murmured under her breath with Akeno who chuckled.

"Maybe but I like seeing them like that." She said as she looked at Sakuya and the others with a wide smile, making Rias shook her head at her best friend's action.

As they understood the cause for the heavy atmosphere which disappeared as they talked about it, the Hyoudou Residence gained back its usual dynamic with the exception of four persons, praying for a miracle.

* * *

Sakuya POV

We were in the living room as we were waiting for Griselda's arrival. I don't know why she's coming but I hope that she isn't here to punish us for any reasons she could find.

"Sakuya, what are you guys doing?" Ise asked me as he looked at Jeanne, Xenovia, Irina and I who were on our knees.

"We are preparing ourselves for our fate."

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Rias said with Asia who nodded.

"Rias-san is right, and Sister Griselda isn't that scary." Asia, you poor girl. Maybe we should let you train with her.

"I wonder what kind of person is Griselda Quarta." Ravel said as she looked at the clock. It's been nearly one hour since Xenovia got her call so she would be soon here. Griselda was always the punctual one.

"She is known as one of the Top 5 female exorcists. We don't know yet if she had been reincarnated into an angel but it is likely the case." Rias said to Ravel who nodded before she turned to us.

"Can you all tell us about her personality?" She asked as we started to think about Griselda.

"Sadistic." "Strict." "Spartan." "Stern." "Splendid." We all commented, making them blink.

"I see…" Rias murmured until we heard the doorbell.

"It's her!" Irina said as she immediately jumped behind me, climbing on my back like a koala.

"Hey, be careful!" I yelled as I nearly fall on my back.

"Who will go open the door?" Rias asked as Asia stood up with a smile.

"I will go." She said as she went to the entrance, leaving us in the living room.

"What should we do, Sa-chan?" Jeanne asked me as she crawled towards me.

"All we can do is pray…" I said as I closed my eyes.

"What about salt?" Xenovia asked as she came closer to us.

"Yeah, I heard it's useful to repel demons." Irina added as she climbs off of my back.

"Hum… You guys?" We heard Ise, calling us as we turned to him.

"What's wrong, Ise?" I asked him as he pointed towards the entrance, we looked to see Griselda, smiling at us.

"So… I am a demon, you say." She said as she walked towards us.

"It's those two!" Jeanne said as she pointed to Xenovia and Irina who were shocked that Jeanne sold them to Griselda.

"I said nothing!" I yelled as I quickly separated myself from the girls before I moved away from them.

""Traitors!"" The two yelled before they heard Griselda coughing, making them shut their mouth.

"Do you have anything to say?" She asked the girls as she looked at them with a smile which scared them.

"I only said to take the salt. I never said about any demons." Xenovia said calmly but we could see how hard she was sweating.

"Xenovia-chan?! Don't try to push all the blame on me!" Irina said as she jumped on Xenovia who pushed her back.

"Don't worry, your death won't be in vain." They started to bicker with each other until they heard Griselda coughing once more, stopping them as they looked at her nervously.

"Xenovia, Irina. Don't you have something to say to me?" She said calmly with the two girls, quickly doing a dogeza in front of her.

""We're sorry.""

"Very well. Now, Sakuya and Jeanne." Griselda said before she glanced at Jeanne and me.

"Why did you act like you have seen a monster?" It's not our fault that when you smile like that, we could see a demon's face just next to yours!

""We're sorry."" We said as we did a dogeza next to Xenovia and Irina who didn't move as they stayed motionless.

"I can see why they are scared of her…"

"Yes, she's almost like Grayfia-san when Sirzechs-sama is ditching his Satan's duty…" Rias and Akeno murmured as they looked at us.

"Is it nice to see that you still remember how to apologize quickly. After all, I didn't raise you all to become delinquents." Griselda said as she looked at us like a mother scolding her child before she turned to Rias and the others.

"Nice to meet you, Servants of Gremory House. I am the Queen of one of the Four Great Seraph Gabriel-sama, Griselda Quarta. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She introduced herself as she lowered her head at them who bowed back.

"Likewise, it is a pleasure to meet someone as famous as you." Rias said, making Griselda chuckled as she nodded at her.

"Hum, Sister Griselda?" Asia called Griselda who looked at her with a smile.

"What is it, Asia?"

"Why is Sister Griselda here in Japan?" Asia asked her the question that was in our minds ever since this morning.

"Under Michael-sama's order, I am to be stationed in a neighboring town as the regional manager so I will be quite often in Japan." Griselda said, confusing us.

"In the neighboring town?"

"Yes, it is is one of the few territories that the Church possesses in Japan. It also acts as an HQ for Heaven." Griselda said, answering Irina's question.

"I didn't know about that…" Rias murmured under her breath as she didn't think that there were such things near Kuoh.

"Then, why did Sister Griselda came here?" Xenovia asked before she got her face grabbed by Griselda who smiled at her.

"It is wrong for me to come to check on you? I'm shocked, Xenovia." She said as a demon's face appeared behind her, scaring Xenovia who couldn't move away from Griselda, unlike us, since her face was grabbed by her. She looked at us from the corner of her eyes, screaming for help, but we apologized to her as we started to pray.

"No! It's not wrong! I'm very happy to see you here!" Xenovia shouted quickly, making Griselda chuckle before she let go of Xenovia's face as the demonic face disappeared as well.

"I see. I'm glad." She said as Xenovia let out a sigh out of relief before she joined us.

"Traitor…" She said before she gave us a light punch as we apologized to her.

"While I did come to check on you five, there are two other reasons why I came here today." Griselda said as she looked at us with amusement in her eyes.

"Two reasons?" She nodded at me before she looked at Ophis who was playing on Ise's 3DS.

"Yes, I wanted to confirm something I heard about from Michael-sama. But to think that the Ouroboros Dragon started to live with you all."

"It's because Sakuya tamed her with food." Irina commented before I pinched her side, making her squeal in pain.

"Don't say it like I tamed a pet…" I deadpanned at her as she gave me a sheepish smile.

"But you act like a father when you're with Ophis…" Jeanne commented as everyone in the room nodded except for Griselda.

"I was quite skeptic of those rumors but to think they were true…" Griselda murmured under her breath as she shook her head.

"Rumors? What kinds?" Xenovia asked Griselda who looked at me with a tired look.

"Some Angels were gossiping in Heaven about how Gabriel's Joker managed to take out the leader of the Khaos Brigade by taking her as his daughter…" She said before she sighed again. I could only stare at her before I sighed too. Just what kind of reputation I have now?

"Are you okay, Sakuya-san?" Asia asked me as she knelt down by my side.

"It's just… Why are they all calling me Ophis's 'father'? Won't normal people say 'Big brother' instead? Do I even look that old?" I may be 37 years old in mental age but I'm only 17 years old in this life.

"It's about that part you're depressed about…" Jeanne deadpanned at me before I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I looked up to see Ophis as she looked at me.

"Sakuya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is there something wrong?" I asked her as she started to sit on my knees before playing her game. I could hear someone snickering but I ignored them as I started to pat her head.

"Sister Griselda, what is the other reason for your visit?" I asked Griselda who was smiling at the sight before she turned in direction of the entrance where we saw Azazel, grinning at us as he waved at us.

"Yo."

"Azazel-sensei!" Azazel chuckled when Ise yelled his name before he went to the couch.

"What? Are you that happy to see me, Ise?" He teased Ise who only groaned as he mumbled about 'stupid old man' under his breath.

"Azazel-sensei, did something happened? I mean, for you to come here with Sister Griselda?" Irina asked Azazel who scratched his head before he looked at us with a serious look.

"Yeah, something important happened a few days ago so listen well. We got recently some information about the Khaos Brigade, more especially of one of their factions. They called themselves the Hero Faction." Azazel said as we listened to him before Griselda followed.

"Since a few days ago, the Hero Faction started to assault important places for the Three Factions. All we know for now is that their group are solely composed of humans with most of them being descendant of past heroes." So, Cao Cao and his minions began to move.

I don't remember much about him or his abilities since he appeared only for a small moment in the anime. I only remember about the fact that he fought against Azazel in Kyoto with his Longinus, the spear which killed Jesus, the True Longinus. I have to prepare myself as the day I will meet him will come very soon. While I was thinking, I noticed Jeanne who was staring at the floor.

"Descendants of heroes…" Jeanne murmured under her breath as she looked down. She is also a descendant too, so she must be shocked to hear that there are people like her who are terrorist. While in canon, she was also part of Cao Cao's group but I managed to keep her from going over to the dark side which is good.

I put my hand on her shoulder making her look at me as I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. She smiled back as she put her hand on mine.

"So, we came to warn you all as they can come to attack you guys too." Azazel said, gaining our curiosity as we were surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"This town is an important place for the Three Factions as it is where the Alliance was created so it is possible for them to attack this town. There is also the fact that the siblings of two Satans live here and Azazel-sama's presence is another factor." Griselda explained as she answered Akeno's question.

"But Ophis-chan is also here. So, maybe they won't attack this town in fear of her, retaliating back?" Irina asked as we all looked at Ophis who tilted her head at the attention.

"That's true but anything is possible. Also, we can't have Ophis fight near the town as the damage she can cause would be quite disastrous." Azazel said while frowning. I can't help but to shiver at the thought, one which was shared by everyone in the room except for the little dragon who was focused on her game.

"Then we have to be more vigilant…" Rias murmured as she looked pensive.

"Yeah, it's for the better. I will go now, I have to inform Sona about that matter." Azazel said as he got up from the couch.

"I will also retire for today. It's been a pleasure to meet you all." Griselda said as she bowed her head to Rias and the others who did the same before she turned towards us.

"I will only ask you all to be careful. I can't help but to think that you will be all involved in important matters in the future. You children are making me quite worried." She said as she looked at us like we were problems children before she let out a little smile.

"Just be safe." She said softly as we all nodded together.

"""""We will.""""" Griselda nodded before she walked towards the entrance, but she suddenly stopped as she looked behind her.

"Ah, Sakuya, Jeanne. Can you two come with me for a minute?" I blinked when she called us, but we nodded as I put Ophis away much to her displeasure before we followed her.

"Is there something wrong, Sister Griselda?" Jeanne asked her as we escorted her until we got outside of the house.

"As I said before, I have a bad feeling about you all. After all, you always had the worst luck as you always got involved in some major events. So, can I ask you two to watch over them?" She asked us as she looked straight in our eyes. I nodded as I looked back with a smile on my face.

"Of course, the girls are my family and I won't let anything happen to them." Jeanne said with a wide smile while I nodded next to her.

"Like she said, we will protect them with everything we have." I said to Griselda who started to smile at us before she started to pat our heads.

"Thank you, you two. But don't forget to take care of yourselves too. I wouldn't want you two to collapse from exhaustion. Especially you, Sakuya. When you get yourself started, you don't know how to stop yourself." She said as she lectured us like a mother which was a little true since she was the one who looked after us since our childhood. I won't say it, or she would punish me for insinuating that she's old enough to be our mother.

"I know how to take care of myself…" I mumbled under my breath, making her chuckle.

"I am not sure about that… Also, Jeanne. Come with me for a second…" Griselda said as the two moved away as they started to whisper to each other for a few minutes. I blinked as I saw Jeanne's face starting to become as red as Rias's hair and Griselda, bonking her head before she started to scold her.

I wonder what they are talking about? As I was thinking, they came back as Jeanne had a wide smile on her face while Griselda was giggling.

"I will leave for today. Goodbye." Griselda said as she walked away, leaving us alone in front of the house.

"What did you two talked about?"

"It's a secret." She said as she poked me on my nose before she walked back inside the house while humming. I blinked before I followed her inside as I gave up, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

* * *

"So, why are we here?" I asked Jeanne who was smiling next to me as we were walking inside a department store.

After the sudden visit of Griselda and Azazel, Rias and her peerage went to do their jobs as Devils. Ophis was watching some anime to which she got pretty addicted much to Rias's joy who gave her a part of her collection. Irina, Xenovia, and Asia went with Griselda to the Church's Japanese headquarters. They were curious about Griselda's job as a manager, so they followed her. Jeanne and I decided to go visit Griselda during a school-day, so we went into town at Jeanne's request.

"You don't remember? You said yesterday that you would do anything." She said, hugging my arm as she stared at me with a smirk.

"I did say that…" I murmured as I remembered yesterday's event.

"And since everybody else are busy, I figured out that we could go have fun the two of us. Also, don't think I haven't noticed as I was sure that you were going to go train alone in the basement. It's fine to train but you got to learn how to sometimes relax. Did you already forgot what Sister Griselda told you this morning?" Jeanne said as she poked me on my cheek. I sighed as I put her hand away.

"Alright… So, what should we do today?"

"I heard from Okaa-sama that they were some sales going on today, so I wanted to go shopping for a bit."

"Sales? Then it can't be helped." Any means to save money is good civilization. I looked at Jeanne who was humming as she kept our arms linked.

"You are really in a good mood today. Is it because of what Sister Griselda told you this morning?" I asked her as she started giggling.

"It's a secret. Let's go!" Jeanne said as she started to pull on my arm.

"What's with you and secrets today…" I murmured as I shook my head but I had a smile on my face.

* * *

It has been nearly three hours since we started to hang out in town.

It wasn't that different from our usual dates we've done until now when the others were in school. We went window-shopping, went inside some brand clothes shop and tried some of their clothes. We went to a sushi restaurant for lunch, much to Jeanne's surprise as she never ate raw fish before.

After that, we fooled around in the arcades before we went shopping for ingredients for dinner. Mom asked us to buy them for her since she didn't have the time to do it since she had her part-time job.

Also, the only thing which was different from usual was that Jeanne seemed more excited today.

She kept hugging my arm while having a wide smile on her face, and she kept murmured about doing it quickly. I didn't understand what she was saying but I didn't bother trying to as I was quite happy seeing her like that.

Now, we were back at home, and we noticed that nobody was present in the house, except for Ophis who was napping in the living room.

"Sa-chan, I will put the ingredients in the fridge. Can you go up our room? I have something to ask you." Jeanne asked me as she went to the kitchen while I nodded before I went to the elevator.

Once I entered our bedroom, I sat on the bed as I waited for Jeanne while wondering about what she wanted to show me. As I had no clue, I stopped thinking about it before I heard the door being open.

"Sorry, did I kept you waiting?" Jeanne asked as she came inside.

"No, I didn't wait that long. So, what did you wanted to ask me?" When I asked her, she began to fidget shyly with her face which started to redden a little before she slapped her face, surprising me.

"Jeanne?!" I started to stand up to approach her, but she held out her hand, signaling me to don't move.

"Sakuya… I was thinking about it ever since we moved here to Kuoh but I wondered if we could have a house for ourselves." She said, surprising me again.

"Can I ask why?" I mean, I don't have any reasons to why we should have a house when we got a room like that for free. I don't think it's about the fact we are living with Rias and the others since we don't have a bad relationship with them.

"Well, there is the fact that the bath is shared between everyone except for Otou-sama. I don't really want to accidentally meet Issei-kun in the bath or something like that. I want to try to avoid those kinds of accidents." I blinked at her before I nodded at her explanation. I didn't really think about it since I made sure that my bath time won't overlap the others'. While I was thinking, Jeanne continued to explain her reason.

"Also, I wanted to try to have us, living together like a family." She said with a bashful smile as she played with her fingers, making me blush a little.

"Living like a family…" I murmured under my breath at the idea.

"Did you already talked about it with the others?" Jeanne nodded at me.

"Yes, we talked about it after we came back from the Underworld, and they agreed to it."

"I see. And why am I informed only now?" I asked her as she started to smile sheepishly.

"Well, it was decided that I would be the one to ask you but I completely forgot about it until this morning." I sighed as I shook my head at her.

"Well, you have a point but do we have enough money for a house?"

"Ah, Sister Griselda told me that Gabriel-sama will build a house for us next to this one. We won't have to pay for anything since Sister Griselda will take care of it." Jeanne said with a wide smile. So, this is what Griselda talked about with Jeanne this morning. I'm quite surprised by that.

"I see. Then I'm in." While I'm happy that Gabriel and Griselda are generous enough to build a house for us. I'm a little worried as I hope they won't build one like the one in Heaven. I wouldn't like to have a pure white house among the several in the neighborhood. It doesn't help that this house is quite different

"That's great! I'll contact Sister Griselda later. Also, look at this!" Jeanne yelled as she took something for her dimensional storage.

"Is that… A doorknob?" I asked her as I pointed to the object in her hand.

"Yes! It's a special doorknob created by Michael-sama. If I do this…" Jeanne said as she placed the doorknob against the wall, a door suddenly appeared on it.

"Ta-da! I shall call it the 'Anywhere Door'!" She shouted as she opened the door. I blinked when I saw there was a room behind it. I stood up as I walked inside it.

The room was even bigger than our actual room but what stand out the most was the huge bed located at the center of the room and there was also a canopy above it. It was the sole furniture in the room and I looked around to see another door. When I opened it, I only saw a huge bath behind it.

"Michael-sama created this… But why?" I was a little confused by this. What was so special about that room? Maybe it's a portable bedroom…

"You see, Sakuya. Sister Griselda told me that this room was created at her request and it had a special function." Jeanne told me as I turned to her only to see her red face, looking at me with a shy gaze as she started to slowly close the door.

"She also told me that no matter what we do here. We won't be able to fall into Fallen Angels." She said, surprising me as I slowly started to understand what she was trying to insinuate. A bedroom and the ability to never fall…

"Jeanne, are you sure about this?" I asked her seriously as I didn't want to rush too fast into our relationship but when she nodded, I gulped as she finally closed the door.

And it was at this moment that several people somehow felt defeated, much to their own confusion.

* * *

"We're back!" Ise yelled as he came back home with Rias and the other girls from her peerage. They finished their jobs as Devils a few moments ago and on the way back, they met Xenovia, Asia and Irina who came back from their little trip to the Church's Japanese headquarters.

"Ah, welcome back. Dinner is almost done." Miki said as she welcomed them.

"Already?" Rias said a little surprised before she checked the time on her phone as she saw they took a long time today.

"Yes, I almost finished with the dish." Miki said as she went back to the kitchen while they went inside the living room. They saw Gorou, watching a match of baseball with Ophis but what surprised them was Sakuya and Jeanne.

They sat next to each other on the couch with Jeanne who had her head on Sakuya's shoulder while having a huge smile on her face. Meanwhile, Sakuya had a little smile on his face, but they could see how peaceful he was. They could swear that they could see some flowers floating around them.

Xenovia, Irina and Asia felt a little jealous at how close the two of them were while the Devils were quite envious at their closeness before they started to imagine themselves in that position with Issei who was a little jealous of his brother.

"Explode, riajuu… It's not fair that only Sakuya can enjoy his youth… Oh Satan-sama, please give me a lot of oppai-Gah!" Issei murmured as he started to pray before he got punched by Koneko.

"Just what happened while we were away…" Irina murmured as she stared at Sakuya and Jeanne who noticed them.

"Ah, welcome back." Sakuya said as he smiled softly with Jeanne.

"Sakuya, what did you guys do when we were away?" Xenovia asked him who only chuckled.

"We only went on a date and had some fun together, why?"

"No, I mean… You look like you have reached enlightenment…" Irina commented as she answered Sakuya who started to chuckle much to her confusion.

"Speaking of date, Ise-kun. Do you remember that you promised to go on a date with me?" Akeno said as she knelt down as she put Ise's head on her laps.

"Y-Yes, I remember…" Issei murmured as he started to have a lecherous face from having a lap-pillow from Akeno who had a smile on her face.

"Then do you want to do it this weekend? I will give you a good moment you won't forget." She said as Ise jumped off on his feet before he looked at Akeno with excitement in his eyes.

"Yes! Lets do-Ah! Why…" Issei murmured as he got hit again by Koneko who looked away as she murmured about 'perverted senpai'.

"Akeno! I won't allow this!" Rias yelled as she glared at her best friend who only smiled at her.

"But Rias, Ise-kun did promise to go on a date with me?" The two girls started to glare at each other and everybody could see some sparks between them.

"There isn't a single moment when it's not fun with you guys." Gorou said as he laughed at their interaction. At the same moment, Miki came into the living room from the kitchen with a cart as she transported their dinner.

"Alright, girls. Stop fighting already or you won't have dinner tonight." She said as the two concerned stopped immediately as they quickly sat down at the dinner table, making Miki laugh.

"Red rice? Did something happen?" Ise asked his mother as he stood up with Ravel's help who was being glared by Koneko. Of course, Ravel glared back at the cat girl.

"Yes, I heard from Jeanne-chan that she and Sakuya will move out soon, so I wanted to celebrate." She said, surprising the Devils.

"Eehh! Moving out?! Is that true, Sakuya?!" Ise yelled as he looked at his twin brother who walked to the dinner table.

"Yeah. Apparently, Gabriel-sama wanted to do the same thing as Zeoticus-san." Sakuya said as he sat down.

"So, Gabriel-sama will build a house for us?" Irina asked him who nodded at her.

"Irina-chan, you are moving too?" Gorou asked her as she nodded at him.

"Yes, and it's not only me. Asia-chan and Xenovia-chan will be moving out too."

"But don't you girls have school? Isn't it better to stay in this house?" Miki asked as she was a little confused.

"Ah, it's fine Okaa-sama. They told us we will get our house built in the neighborhood." Jeanne said as the two parents nodded in understanding.

"I see. If it's not that far then it's fine." Miki said before she felt someone tug on her apron. She looked down to see Ophis who stared at her.

"What is it, Ophis-chan?"

"Big Mom, I'm hungry."

"Oh yes! I'm sorry, Ophis-chan. Sit down, I will give you your plate. Also, it's 'Grandma', okay?" Miki said as Ophis nodded at her before she went to her seat.

Everybody else followed her as they all sat down around the dinner table.

Xenovia, Asia and Irina were happy about the fact that they would move out soon, but they were a little curious about Jeanne and Sakuya as they looked like they were inside their own little world. They were quite determined to know the truth about what happened when they were out of town as they all stared at the two. Even if they considered each other like sisters and accepted the fact that they had to share Sakuya, they didn't want to let anyone take an advantage over them.

Meanwhile, the Devils were thinking about their future plans with Ise when they heard that Sakuya and the others will move out. They couldn't bring out their A-game since they didn't want any accidents with them but if they are moving away, it's a different matter. The four Devils started to glare at each other as if they were protecting their own territory.

Of course, the concerned one were quite oblivious of the various schemes which were being planned behind their back.

* * *

Sakuya POV

That night, I was again on the rooftop as I was thinking of what happened this afternoon. To think that Jeanne could be that straight forward. I started to blush at the memories before I smacked myself as I tried to calm myself. But I couldn't help myself but to smile as today, I, Hyoudou Sakuya, has reached the Seventh Heaven.

"Even though I'm quite surprised that Michael managed to create that kind of thing. Do they really have the time in Heaven for this?" I murmured under my breath as I looked at the doorknob in my hand.

A special room where we are safe from falling no matter what we do…

"Thank you, Michael-sama for creating this room! Thank you, Griselda, for asking Michael for this!" I shouted as I started to pray to Heaven. In the end, I'm still a man, so I'm so happy that they gave me that magical room.

"Sakuya-san?" I twitched when I heard someone behind me as I looked back to see Asia.

"Ah, Asia. Is there something wrong?" I asked her as I quickly stored the doorknob in my inventory when I saw her, walking next to me before she sat down.

"Hum, there was something I wanted to ask Sakuya-san." She said as she looked up to the black sky. I hummed to signal her to continue as she took a breath before she looked at me.

"What did Sakuya-san and Jeanne-onee-chan do this afternoon?" She asked me, making me blush as memories flashed through my eyes. I coughed, trying to calm down as Asia was staring at me.

"Well, we went on a date, and we had fun together…" I said a half-truth as I was a little embarrassed to tell that I lost my precious but useless V-card with Jeanne to her, but she quickly shook her head at me.

"I know that Sakuya-san and Jeanne-onee-chan did much more than that. I could see how happy she was. It's not fair. I also want to be happy with Sakuya-san." Asia said as she looked straight at me with wet eyes while taking my hand within hers.

I sighed as I scratched my head. I can't stand to see her like that, it makes me feel bad, so I hugged her in my arms, making her yelp cutely at the sudden action.

"Then… How about that, I will go on a date with you tomorrow and I will do everything I did with Jeanne with you." I said, making her look at me with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. What, you don't want?" I couldn't help myself but to tease her as she started to shook her head quickly in denial.

"No! No, I want to do it!" She quickly said, making me laugh as I looked at the moon with a smile.

"Then let's go back to our room then. We have a big day tomorrow." I said to Asia who nodded at me as we stand up before we went back inside with our hands linked together.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 27th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay. Passing those finals again was tiring so I didn't have any motivation to write and I just passed my time doing speed-runs on Tales of Vesperia on the Switch. **

**Well, let's forget about those finals already. The story has passed over 900 favorites and slowly approaching the 1000. We've went through a long way until now those past 3 months. **

**When I started writing this story, I was quite nervous at first but when I saw the support you guys gave me. I don't regret creating this first fanfiction with you guys. So thank you for your supports until now. **

**Sorry if the chapter seemed a little boring but the exciting part will be coming very soon.**

**I received a proposition about omakes chapters of DxD EXE. Something I didn't have any attention on writing on. While I don't really like ExE, I would like some opinions as it may be interesting to see about Sakuya's future children and his relationship with them. **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews. **

**Leo Saruca: Thank you. I hesitated between Humility and Diligence but I settled with the latter since it's the virtue that is the most relevant in Sakuya's personality. What is funny is that I found out that the angel who embodies the virtue of Diligence is Gabriel. **

**Overpalada: Yes, there was some action, excitement and destruction. What he wanted the most for his movie. Even if he couldn't fight to his maximum, yes. **

**Saint-Leiker: Thank you, many people ****claimed**** to see some cherry blossoms so here they go. It will be the only time Sakuya will use Senbonzakura. **

**MrKristoffer1994: Yes, our dear Jason is here. Little by little, they will move forwards. As for Clarent and Florent's proposition, you will see it quite soon. **

**Drake: When I tried to think of a film's director, I immediately thought about Jason. Why Sakuya called Azazel, you will see soon. Fairy Magic does exist in the DxD verse (Le Fay use it) but like every type of magic, they aren't much details about it. About Fairy magic from Fairy tail, I don't have much use to it so no.**

**Yes, it was Senbonzakura and it's the only time Sakuya would use it. Honestly, it's not adapted to Sakuya's fighting style as you have to entirely focus on the flower petals to control them. **

**GoTeam: Most likely after the fight with Loki. **

**Blaze2121: Thank you for the review, compliment and the cheering. **

**Loke13: Thank you.**

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you. **

**Fahimshahriar871: No, he won't have a reality marble similar to Ars Paulina. If Sakuya had a reality marble, it would rather be similar to Nero's golden theater except that the design are different and that Sakuya is deploying a reality marble and not High-****Thaumaturgy**** like Nero does. Alchemy require a lot of knowledge which Sakuya don't have. He's not a genius like Rossweisse. For his spells of when he was human, he took a long time to recreate them with the help of other people. Also, I was never fan of alchemy and I don't see Sakuya using it. Rune symbol and Fairy magic already exist in the DxD verse but without much details about them so maybe. **

**As for artificial mystic eyes, there are not worth so no and they would only work on low level people. **

**JMWB100: Thank you. As for the change, he would be a servant and he won't be able to fall as it's God (DxD) and his system who make the angels fall. **

**Since God (Fate) isn't dead, I think he would be quite surprised to see an angel he doesn't know on Earth but he would consider Sakuya's existence like a 'Miracle' and one of his child. **

**I think of God as a loving dad towards his children and would see Sakuya like one of his since he's an angel (and who is blessed by Gabriel).**

**Either way, he won't be able to directly interact with Sakuya since he's in the Reverse Side of the World where most Divinities are. **

**At most, he would maybe receive a skill like 'Affection of the God' much to his confusion. **

**No, since it's a copy of Sakuya who will be summoned. He won't be able to take anything back home and it will be like a long dream for Sakuya (DxD). **

**Blau92: Thank you, let's do our best. **

**Look2019: Thank you. **

**Guest1: I already explained why in some chapters before this one. I used the term 'Juggernaut Drive' to not reveal the name of Sakuya's transformation and it's easier to make people understand by using that name. Blade Blacksmith don't have a soul, yes… For now.**

**OechsnerC: What Sakuya asked Azazel, it will be revealed soon. As for Rias and Issei, it will take some times. Rias acts and tell Issei that she loves him but when she wants to go further, she's cock-blocked by either the other girls or by Issei himself. Yes, Issei is dense and even if the girls show affection towards him, he will think of it like they are teasing him even if a part of him knows that they love him. While he's a big pervert, he's also an hopeless romanticist whose self-confidence is quite low because of Raynare and his 'trauma'. **

**Threatz2001: While he's also a magician, he's first of all a swordsman. Only a few attacks can be used by Sakuya but the others aren't adapted to his fighting style. Some of them can't be used like the roars as he don't have the body of a dragon. In a way, the 'White Drive' of the White Dragon Slayer is already used as Sakuya boost his body by cloaking himself with holy aura when he's using his holy lightning. **

**LMaltez: I don't know why. Yeah, I also prefers Enki rather than Ea. Sakuya won't be able to replicate Ea. Sakuya need the comprehension of the sword's effect, its form to create it. Even I don't understand its effect without reading the wiki multiple times and by just watching the anime so I doubt that Sakuya can remember them. Either way, he won't be using Ea. As for the movie, yeah. Well, Sakuya only appeared like the secret final boss of a RPG so he won't have much time in the movie. As for Gabriel's reaction, here you go. **

**M0bz: Thank you.**

**Indra Sennin: Well, sorry for making Sakuya a goody goody and a 'fucking exorcist'. **

**Exodus12345: Thank you. This is the main problem when there is competition in a harem like Issei's. **

**Mpower0438: Thank you. There will several references that I will place like the Ha-ha brothers in the fic. **

**Prisontaker: Thank you. If Griselda train people by shooting arrows of light at them. What stop Sakuya from doing the same with lightning bullets instead? **

**Raidentensho: I'll keep that idea in mind. I don't know Kamen Rider Todoroki and it's been a long time I didn't see Negima so I forgot about the Cinema Town. **

**Guest2: Thank you. **

**Harbinger of Mayhem: Not all Bankai are swords so technically, no. Sakuya can only create 'sword' and are based on his imagination. Senbonzakura and its effect are easy to remember so it was easy for Sakuya to create it. Senbonzakura will be the only sword from Bleach as I'm not that much of a fan of their zanpakuto. It will also be the only time that Sakuya will be using Senbonzakura. Honestly, it's not adapted to Sakuya's fighting style as you have to entirely focus on the flower blades to control them. **

**FateBurn: Thank you.**

**Big money mike: No, I won't make a weather magic. I want to keep it as Dulio's specialty. An AOE magic where it rains holy water, holy lightning, ice and swords. Honestly, I see this as a waste of energy so no. As for the movie, yeah. Well, Sakuya only appeared like the secret final boss of a RPG so he won't have much time in the movie. Well, I was a little disappointed that they sealed themselves with 666. Even if there aren't strong, they need all the help needed to buy a lot of time by stalling Trihexa in the barrier. The fic will deviate as the ending will be different as some event would be changed or some who were never in the LN will also appear, making things different. For the Sacred Gear, please look at my answer to Remzal Von Enili.**

**About Fate, yes, Sakuya can be qualified as a Saber, Archer and Caster. I'm not really fan of Extra Classes. Which class and which war he will be, I still hasn't decided yet between the 4****th****, 5****th**** and Apocrypha's one.**

**Kynan99: Thank you. **

**Zexzakaria: Thank you. Someone already proposed about the Saver class. While he could save the DxD World, making him a candidate for the Saver class. I would prefers one of the 7 normal classes so he could replace one of the servants in either the 4****th**** war, the 5****th**** or the one in Apocrypha. **

**Bridd: The Sacred Gear isn't Elder Grah's gift since he doesn't have any influence on the DxD world. The fact that he has Blade Blacksmith is only by chance since it's God's system who gives randomly Sacred Gears to people. I never wrote that 5 persons in a harem is too big. I wrote that many of us don't have the same definition of a 'big harem'. For example, for me, a big harem is around 10-12 persons at most. **

**Fahimshahriar871: The skill Divinity doesn't only affect those who possess divine blood in them as some Heroic Spirits like Attila who possess this skill at B rank because she was given the name of 'Scourge of the God'. Since Angels are considered as 'God's children' but aren't divine beings, he can possess the skill 'Divinity'. **

**Remzal Von Enili: What I think is that the Sacred Gear only create what it consider at the sword. While a spear can be considered as a sword with a longer handle, it will fall more under the 'spear' category rather than a sword. The Sacred Gear won't create a spear but a giant sword with a long handle instead. **

**Shadowpawzzz: Well, leaving is a little vague. Deserting, I can understand and it's good thing that Sakuya didn't have the intention of deserting. But leaving, if he stops his service as an exorcist and the Church accept his resignation, he can technically leave without being hunted. **

**Coal Burns: Yeah. That was an idea I put in my alpha-test before I decided to take off in this fic. As for the ring, it's a no. I never liked the idea of rings or accessory and there was a case where some Angels were spies from the Khaos Brigade. While some of them were discovered, there is some possibility that there are still some spies so rings which don't make people fall is a bad idea. **

**Lazyguy90: Thank you. **

**Guest3: I don't know how to.**

**Guest4: I'm not really interested by that kind of fic. No, I don't see why I should write a war between the Three Faction.**

**Jlee0799: Not only Angels or Fallen Angels can use light magic. For example, Vasco can infuse holy power in his punch without using his Holy sword despite being only a normal human. Rossweisse, being a Valkyrie and later a Devil in canon, can use Elemental Light Magic. What I think is that Angel and Fallen Angels possesses a strong affinity for Light Magic while others can use too but to a smaller extent. **

**The power, quality of the Angels and Fallen' Light magic are superior to the others by a large margin. **

**Sakuya had an abnormal amount of Holy Energy inside him and he was blessed by Gabriel, allowing him to use his magic like any Angels. Jeanne here received a small part of her ancestor's power which include the power to wield light to exorcize demonic beings. I gave her the power of two others 'Jeanne' from other series in addition to her Sacred Gear.**

**I hope that explication is enough.**

**Marsolino: Yes, he kept contact with his family either by letter or by sending them gift by delivery. **

**I didn't mention it yet because of a future scene with his parents.**

**As for Issei's matter, it was only a matter of time until they know about him so he didn't have the need to tell them. If he told them before the Treaty about the fact that the Boosted Gear is on the Devil Side, there can be orders like assassinating him before he get too strong by people who are against the existence of Devils. Sometimes, saying nothing is better that revealing it which was the mindset Sakuya had on his mind at that time. While it's not the best one, we're not perfect so mistakes can be made.**


	28. Ophis the vacuum

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 27 – Ophis the vacuum_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_They called themselves the Hero Faction."_

"_Then let's go back to our room then. We have a big day tomorrow."_

* * *

"I wonder if I came a little too soon…" I murmured as I was standing in front of the station. Today, I have a date with Asia since I promised her I will do everything I did with Jeanne yesterday. I looked at my phone to see that I came at least 30 minutes before the time we set up for our meeting. What can I say, it's better to be here sooner than late.

As I thought of the date I had with Jeanne yesterday, I blushed a little as I remembered of our little moment together. Calm yourself, me. You are now an adult in body and in mind, you aren't a young man who only thinks with his second head.

"Ah, Sakuya-san!" I blinked when I heard someone calling me. Recognizing the voice, I turned myself to see Asia as she waved at me. She was wearing her sky blue dress and had a white handbag with her.

"I'm sorry for being late." She apologized as she bowed her head, making me chuckle at her.

"Don't worry, I didn't wait that long. Also, we came a little too early." I said as I pointed to the park's clock for her to see that before she let out a sigh of relief.

"But you look pretty excited today." I said to her as she gained a bright smile on her face as she looked at me in the eyes.

"It's because I am so happy to spend time with Sakuya-san like that." I could only smile at her enthusiasm.

"I see. You know you could just have asked me if you wanted us to go have fun together like now."

"But I didn't want to trouble you…" She said as she looked down. Now that I think about it, it's been a long time since I spent some time alone with Asia, Xenovia and Irina. Either because they had school or because of our jobs. I nodded at myself as I resolved myself to give her a good time today.

"You wouldn't trouble me at all and I like spending time like that. Rather, I would be happy if you would ask me again." I said, making her look at me as I took her hand in mine.

"Let's go, Asia." "Yes!" I said with Asia, smiling at me as we walked in direction of the commercial district. I heard that they were doing some sort of event and I didn't want to go back to the departmental store two days in a row. I could get weird rumors from the employees there.

While we walked, she told me that Jeanne went with Xenovia and Irina visit Griselda in the neighboring town. Well, I guess Jeanne could make me visit. Rias and the others went to school because they had something to do with Sona. Ophis was sleeping in the pool for unknown reasons. We laughed a little as we joked that Ophis wanted to become a fish.

When we arrived in the commercial district, we saw how the streets were animated as they were several stands.

"Ah, it looks fun." Asia looked amazed as she looked everywhere like a child in front of a candy store.

"Hey, the couple there." We blinked when we heard someone call us before we turned to see an old man, owning a raffle stand.

"Oji-san, are you talking about us?" I asked as I pointed to myself and Asia to which he nodded, making Asia blush a little before we walked to him.

"Looks like you are on a date, isn't that youth for you two. You two looks good together." He said as he teased us, making Asia blush a little while I just smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Oji-san. Are you owning this stand?" I asked him as he nodded again with a smile.

"Yes, this is my stand. You can try it if you have vouchers on you."

"How can we get them?"

"You can get them from the other stands or the shops in the shopping district. Some of them will give you some vouchers if you buy something from them." The old man explained to us, answering Asia's question.

"It sounds fun. Let's go, Sakuya-san." Asia said as she looked excited, making the old man laugh at her while I nodded.

"Yeah, we will see you later." I said to the old man who nodded before we started to explore the commercial district. We looked at all sort of stands, bought some foods that attired our attentions and went inside some clothes shop to try them on.

"This crepe is excellent." Asia said as she bites into her sweet as we took a break from walking. She took a chocolate banana crepe while I took a strawberry one.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." I said as I ate mine before I saw Asia, looking at me from the corner of my eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Asia?" I asked her as she looked at me, shyly.

"Can, I have a bite of Sakuya's crepe?" She asked as she looked at mine. I blinked before I smiled as I put my crepe closer to her mouth for her to eat.

"Say 'Ahh'…" She blushed a little as she saw that some people were looking at us while I ignored them. After she took a breath, she nodded before she shyly opened her mouth.

"Ahh…" Then, I moved my crepe in front of her before she took a bite.

"So, how is it?" I asked her as she was chewing before she suddenly widened her eyes.

"It's so good and sweet!" She said, looking happy as she had a wide smile on her face. I could only smile at her before I also took a bite of my crepe. It isn't as good as pudding but it was a good sweet. As I was eating, I saw Asia moving her crepe in front of me while looking a little red.

"Sa-Sakuya-san, do you want to try it?" She asked me while looking embarrassed. I blinked before I nodded as I took a bite from her crepe.

"It's quite good." I said a little surprised. I didn't think that chocolate would go well with banana. When Asia heard me say that, she smiled at me before she started to get closer to my face.

"Sakuya-san, you have some cream on your face."

"Really?" She nodded before she took it off… by licking it the corner of my lips. I couldn't help but to blush a little from her action.

"I took it off." She said as she smiled at me with a wide smile. Some people surrounding us started to whisper about how bold she was, making her blush of embarrassment when she heard them. It seems she wasn't aware of her own action. I started to chuckle at her before she started to pout at me.

"It's not funny, Sakuya-san."

"Sorry, it's just you were so cute." I said as I patted her hair, making her blush harder than before. As I had my share of fun, I finished my crepe before I stood up. Asia looked at me before she did the same.

"So, what's next?" I asked as we walked around before Asia pointed to one of them.

"I want to see that one." I nodded at her as we walked towards the one she chose.

"Ah, welcome to my shop." The stand owner welcomed us, it was a young woman with red hair tied back in a ponytail. Strangely, she reminded me of a certain red-haired merchant in a certain franchise. I'll call her Anna in my mind.

"Hello." Asia said while I nodded at her before we looked at her products. There were several trinkets like toys, jewelry, and others but there was one thing that got my attention. It was a gold necklace with a small blue gem in its center.

"Ho… Are you perhaps interested in it, young man?" Anna asked me when she noticed that I was staring at the necklace.

"It's pretty…" Asia said as she widened her eyes when she took a look at it.

"This pendant is really a unique object. The legend says that the jewel was created by a mythical dragon who governed water and it was one of her dearest treasure." She said to us as Asia was awed while I was skeptical. If that was true, why would a pendant like that would be here in that kind of stall? Even though it was quite pretty. I looked at Asia who kept staring at the pendant before I smiled.

"How much is this pendant?" I asked Anna who had a sly smile on her face.

"It would be 1500 yen." My eyes twitched when I heard the price. Isn't that overpriced?!

"200 yen." This time, it was her eyes that twitched when I said my price. There was a moment of silence before we glared at each other as we started to negotiate while Asia was watching us, a little nervous as we shouted at each other.

* * *

"Thank you for the business…" Anna murmured as we walked away after I managed to negotiate the pendant for only 750 yen.

"Sakuya-san, do you like that pendant that much?" Asia asked me as she looked at the pendant in my hand. I nodded before I looked at her with a smile.

"Asia, can you close your eyes for a second?" I asked her as she did what I told her. Wasting no time, I put the pendant on her. As expected, it looks nice on her.

"Alright, you can open your eyes." I said to her to which she did, and she widened her eyes when she saw the pendant on her.

"Sakuya-san, this is…" She said as she took hold of the pendant while I put her hair behind the gold chain.

"A little gift from me, do you like it?"

"Yes, very much!" She shouted as she looked at me with a bright smile. I smiled at her before we started to walk across the street, Asia, humming as she walked with a big smile on her face.

"How about we go back to the raffle stand?" I asked her as I took out the vouchers we got from our little adventure.

"Yes, I wonder what we will get…" She said as we walked back to the raffle stand where the old man welcomed us.

"Oh, it's you two. Did you get some vouchers?" We nodded at him when he asked us as I showed him the vouchers I had on me before I gave them to him.

"Three vouchers, it means you got one try. Try your best." He said as he smiled at us. That's all? Three vouchers for one try. I shrugged before I looked at Asia.

"Asia, do you want to try?" She hesitated for a moment before she nodded at me as she took hold of the raffle's handle, and she started to roll before a red ball went out.

"Ah! Young miss, you got the 4th price. Here, a plush for you." The old man said as he gave her a plush which looked like a blond-haired woman with American Indians clothes and a giant eagle's head as a hat. She also had wings on her back.

"Thank you very much!" She thanked him as she received it with a big smile before she looked at the plush and hugged it in her arms. I smiled at her before I checked the time only to see that we were out for more than two hours.

"What should we do, Sakuya-san?" Asia asked me before I checked the time as we were out for more than two hours.

"I think that enough for today so let's go back home." I said with her, nodding to me before we parted with the old man who waved at us as we walked away.

"So, have you decided for a name?" I asked her since she had the habit to name her plushies. She looked pensive for a moment before she looked at me.

"I want Sakuya-san to name her." I blinked at her as she put the plush in front of my face. I pointed at myself with her, nodding as she affirmed what she just said. I sighed as I looked at the plush for a few moments before a name appeared in my mind.

"Eatos…"

"Eatos… Eatos-chan, it sounds good. Ah, Sakuya-san. Can we go to the church?" Asia asked me while I nodded since I didn't see any problems to do that.

* * *

"So, why did we come here?" I asked Asia as we entered the abandoned church. Since Jeanne and I would clean it once in a while, it looked more proper than before. It was quite hard to clean off the bloodstains.

"I wanted to come here to pray."

"To pray?"

"Yes. I wanted to thank God. Even if he is no longer among us, I wanted to give him my thanks. Meeting with Sakuya-san was something that changed my life and a day that I will never forget. I am sure that it was a miracle done by God." She said as she looked up at the altar while I silently chuckled. Well, she's not really wrong since I was reincarnated here by Elder Grah, a god. A perverted one but he's still a god…

"O'Lord. Can you listen to my wish? Please protect Sakuya-san forever. And also please allow me to be by his side forever…" Asia prayed as she was knelt down in front of the altar. I could only look at her with how the sunlight entered the church through the stained-glass only to illuminate her in this dark place. Her long blond hair and her sky blue dress seemed like they were glowing because of the light as if she was being blessed right now.

"Beautiful…" That was the only thing I could say as I looked at the scene in front of me.

"Sakuya-san, I'm done." Asia said as she stood up before she walked to me with a smile on her face. I nodded to her as I held out my hand towards her.

"Let's go back home, Asia." I said to her with a smile on my face as she nodded before she held my hand with hers.  
When we came back, nobody welcomed us, so I guess nobody was inside the house except for Ophis who may be asleep now or is still in the pool underground.

"Sakuya-san, can we do what you did with Jeanne-onee-chan?" Asia asked me a little excited while I was a little uncomfortable.

"Well, let's go first to our room." I said as we walked to the elevator as we went up to our room. Once I was in front of the door, I opened it and when I saw there was nobody inside, I summoned the magical doorknob from my dimensional storage.

"Sakuya-san, what is this?" She asked as she looked at the doorknob with curiosity in her eyes. I smiled at her as I started to explain.

"This is something Sister Griselda requested Michael-sama to create for us. If you place it on a wall, it will create a door with a bedroom behind it." I said as I did what I just said as the door appeared in front of me. Then I opened it before I went inside with Asia, following me.

"Whoa, it's bigger than our room… but why did Michael-sama made this room?" Asia said as she looked around her as I closed the door.

"You see, this room has a special function. No matter what you do, you will never fall into a Fallen Angel." I told her as she let out a sound of awe.

"But what is the relation with what Sakuya-san did with Jeanne-onee-chan?" She asked me, tilting her head. I could feel a bead of sweat dropping on my forehead. It feels really awkward to speak about that matter with someone like Asia.

"To put it simply… We had sex." I said as Asia stopped moving for a few moments before she started to blush really hard and I swear I could see smoke escaping from her ears. At least, someone gave her the talk. Thank goodness I didn't have to be the one to teach her that.

"S-Sex… Sakuya-san and Jeanne-onee-chan had sex…" I nodded at her when she murmured that under her breath, making her looking down as she started to fidget.

"Asia, are you okay?" I asked her, making her jump as she nodded quickly.

"Yes! I'm fine!" She quickly yelled but I could see how tense she was.

"Asia, I did say that I would do everything I did with Jeanne but I don't want to force you. You can refuse, you know." I said to her, but she quickly shook her head before she looked straight into my eyes.

"No, I never said I didn't want. It's just… I'm not mentally prepared…" Asia said before she started to take a few breaths and then, she looked at me while taking my hand in hers.

"S-Sakuya-san, you can do everything you want with me!" She yelled with her face so red she looked like a tomato. I could only chuckle weakly as I scratched my cheek with my free hand.

"Asia, let's calm down a little. Let's go sit down on the bed, okay?" I asked her as she nodded before we walked to the bed.

* * *

Right now, I was in our bed with Asia who was sleeping on my laps. Not the one in the magical room but in the Hyoudou Residence. It seems that she got pretty exhausted from earlier. Well, stamina isn't her strong point.

I was looking at my phone to see a message from Ise saying that they encountered some members of the Hero Faction when they were hunting a Stray Devil, much to my surprise. Fortunately, they managed to capture them before they sent them to the Underworld, but he also informed me that the ones who attacked them were all possessor of Sacred Gear so it was possible that the Hero Faction was solely composed of humans possessing Sacred Gear.

I couldn't help but to frown at the mail. Just what is Cao Cao's plan? What would he gain from sending his subordinates at us? Several questions started to pop-up in my mind and I didn't have any answers for them. I could only sight at this before I heard the door being opened.

"Ah, I was sure that I could found you two here." It was Jeanne who entered the room.

"You're alone?" I asked since Asia told me that she was with Xenovia and Irina, but she shook her head.

"Xenovia and Irina are downstairs in the training room. Iri-chan got a mail from Issei-kun when we were in the neighboring town, so they decided to train when we came back. A-chan is sleeping?" She said as she came next to us.

"Yeah, she's pretty tired so let her sleep." I said as I saw Jeanne, stroking Asia's hair with a smile on her face.

"You did it, didn't you. You beast." She said, teasing me as she poked me on my cheek. Deciding to fight back, I took hold of her wrist before pulling her towards me.

"Kya!" Jeanne squealed before she found herself in my arms. She then looked up at me as we stared at each other before I put my forehead against hers.

"Is that a problem for me to act like a beast?" I asked her as her face started to redden before she laid her face on my chest.

"No…" She murmured as she closed her eyes while I was stroking her hair.

"But where did she got that pendant?" She asked as she looked at Asia who was still sleeping on my laps.

"I bought it when I was hanging out with Asia earlier." I said as she hummed while touching Asia's pendant.

"What, are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not." She said that, looking away with a pout when I teased her, making me laugh.

"I'll buy you something the next time we hang out together. Oh yeah, Asia told us that she and the others would go on a school trip in Kyoto, right?" When I asked her, she nodded as she remembered that Asia informed us about that. She was pretty excited about that school trip.

"So how about we have our own trip in Kyoto. Just the two of us." When I asked her, she just nodded but I could see the little smile she had on her face.  
We stayed like that until dinner time when Asia woke up from hunger. Asia was quite embarrassed from what we did earlier as she couldn't meet my gaze without blushing.

When we went down, we met with Ise and the others who came back from their duties as Devils while Xenovia and Irina were already in the living room. As we talked about the Hero Faction and their future plans, we decided to act more carefully in case of future attacks. Nonetheless, we acted like nothing happened as we spent the rest of the day, chatting and playing as if the threat of the Khaos Faction didn't exist in the world.

* * *

The next day, I was with Jeanne as we were walking in the forest just outside of the town. Under Azazel's request, we went to check the possible hideout that the Hero Faction could use. Ise and the others were in class so it was only the two of us.

"Sa-chan, are you sure those guys in the Hero Faction would be there?" Jeanne asked me while I shrugged my shoulders. Out of the six possible places, they weren't in five of them, so we were walking towards the last one which was the abandoned factory where Kokabiel set up his base during his little rebellion.

"Azazel told us to check those places before he went back to the Underworld so there is a chance they are. Even if they weren't here, at least we would know about that." I said as I thought about him. He told us this morning that he was quite busy with some matters, and he had to go back to the Underworld.

"Sa-chan, I can see it." Jeanne called me when we were near the abandoned factory.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." I murmured when we felt several presences within the factory as three people came out from it. We could feel the hostility and killing intent from them as they looked at us.

"Isn't that a surprise? The one who tamed the Ouroboros and the Holy Maiden. And here we thought we would see the Gremory and her servants." The one who talked was a man with black hair tied into a bun, wearing a school uniform and a pair of shades. One of his partners wore a Chinese outfit while the other was wearing a black coat with a pair of sunglasses.

"I guess you are from the Hero Faction." When I said that, they started to sneer at us.

"So, you already know about us. Well, I don't really care as you will die today." He said as he looked at us like we were trashed.

"You really think you could kill us?" Jeanne said as she summoned her spear while I summoned Clarent and Florent.

"Of course we can. After all, our aim is to purify the world by killing everything related to the supernatural. You two are only a stepping stone for that noble goal!" He yelled as the surrounding shadow started to change its shape into that of a human. It wasn't just a dozen but about a hundred of those humanoid monster within the factory. The Chinese man started to glow in a blue-light color while the one in the black coat created white flame from his hands.

"Like Ise said, they all possess a Sacred Gear. Jeanne, don't hold back." I said as I took a stance with Jeanne, doing the same.

"We don't have to capture them?"

"Azazel-san told us that the one who attacked Ise and the others was sent to the Underworld for interrogation. All of their memories about the Hero Faction got erased so there is no need to capture them alive. Also, we're not supposed to give pity to a terrorist."

"Kill them!" The one in the uniform yelled as his companions started to attack us with arrows of light and fire bullets. We quickly separated from each other as we evaded them before we both started to bombard them with our own Sacred Gears. The shadow moved as it changed shape into a wall protecting them from the swords. A good move but the shield blocked their visions, so I coated myself with holy lightning, reappearing quickly behind them. As I prepared to launch a sword slash at them, I quickly moved away to dodge one of the humanoid shadows before I cut it.

"I'll take care of him! You two, take care of the woman!" The one controlling the shadow shouted to his partners when he noticed me behind them. The two nodded before they went after Jeanne who was still outside.

"So, are you ready to die, trash?" He asked me as I was surrounded by multiple humanoid shadows like the one I just cut.

"What? You really think you can beat me alone?" I asked him a little nonchalantly, making him glare at me before he started to yell.

"Don't underestimate me! Die!" The surrounding shadow started to change its shape into several spears before he sent them flying at me while the humanoid shadows rushed at me at the same time.

"Now is a good time to use it." I murmured as I remembered what Azazel told me a few days ago when I asked him to help me with my Sacred Gear.

* * *

'_Blade Blacksmith is one of the few Sacred Gear which __doesn't__ really possess a physical form but Sacred Gears can adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings so if you wish for it, you may be able to manifest the true form of your Blade Blacksmith. Again, the Sacred Gear system left by God is full of bugs such as the Balance Breaker and the Longinus so there is a chance you may succeed. I'm quite excited to see what will happen if your idea works.' Azazel __explained to me when I explained the idea I had in mind with Clarent and Florent._

* * *

As I stored Clarent and Florent back in my dimensional storage, I placed my hand over my chest as it started to shine brightly.

"Here goes nothing… Blade Blacksmith!" And then, the factory was bathed in a white light.

* * *

Jeanne POV

As I watched Sa-chan going inside the factory alone, I was a little worried before I shook my head. Sa-chan is strong enough to take care of himself.  
While I was thinking, I saw that they separated from each other like the Chinese person and the one in a black coat came, charging at me.

"Hey! I heard that you are the descendant of Joan of Arc, is that right?" The Chinese person asked me as he started to throw fire bullets at me while his friend was shooting an arrow of light like how Griselda would do during her special training. Ah, I got shivers just by remembering it.

"What would you do if it is?" I asked back as I created several swords with my Sacred Gear. Either to attack as I sent them flying at them or to block their attacks.

"Then how about you die like how she did! By being burned alive! You trash of an angel!" He yelled as he shot a fire blast at me while I created a wall of blade made of water, blocking it and covering the battlefield with mist.

"Fuck! Where is she?!"

"Be careful, she can be anywhere!" As I heard them yell, I decided to go for a bang.

"Balance Break…"

**[Stake Victim Dragon]**

As I used my Balance Breaker and created my dragon, I ordered it mentally to slowly prepare its holy breath as I created a sword of wind. I waited for a moment until I used my sword to dispel the mist, revealing their position.

"Here she-" "Kill them!" At the moment they noticed me, I ordered my dragon to unleash its holy breath which he immediately did as it swallowed them whole, killing them but what I didn't expect was that my dragon's attack was so powerful it destroyed a part of the forest.

"Ah… I overdid it. It must be because of Sa-chan's influence. He did tell me to not hold back." I nodded at myself at my own explanation. But suddenly, a scream could be heard as I turned immediately to look at what happened and I couldn't believe what I saw. The factory looked like a hedgehog as several holy swords could be seen, piercing the walls and the ceiling.

"Sa-chan, you went too far…" I shook my head when I saw that. He had always trouble holding back when we are in a serious situation. It was fortunate that the abandoned factory was quite far from the town so nobody should have noticed the fight.

When I noticed the swords disappearing, I walked inside to see Sakuya, standing over his opponent who was on the ground as he lost his right arm and his left leg but what got my attention was the sword in Sa-chan's hand. That sword had a white pommel and a translucent blade, it was as if it was a sword made of glasses.

"How… How could I lose to a pedo…" He murmured but a sword pierced his throat before he could finish his sentence. I was a little surprised as I didn't saw any magic circle, it was as if the sword just materialized itself out of thin air.

"I think I had heard something really outrageous. Jeanne, did he say something?" He asked me with a smile that looked like the one Sister Griselda had on her when she is angry.

"No! He didn't say anything!" I quickly shouted, making him chuckle as we were walking out of the factory. Sa-chan, you're scary sometimes. But once we were outside, the factory started to break down as it crumbled down.

"Oops…" Sa-chan murmured while I sighed when we saw that. I just hope that we don't have to pay a destruction fee this time.

* * *

Sakuya POV

"I see. So they were in the factory…" Rias murmured when I told her and the others about the task Azazel gave us and our encounter with the Hero Faction. We were in the living room at home as they were back from school and us from our little adventure.

"What should we do if they came back again? Do we ambush them in the factory?" Ise asked while we laughed weakly, attiring their attentions.

"To tell the truth, we destroyed it." "You did." I said as I scratched the back of my head while Jeanne retorted, slapping me on my shoulder. The others were looking at us before they sighed. We're not that bad…

"Either way, we are their target for a reason or another so even if the factory is destroyed, they can still come at us so we have to stay careful." Rias said as we nodded.

"Hey, Ise-kun. You didn't forget about tomorrow, right?" Akeno said as she hugged Ise from behind.

"A-Akeno-san?! What do you mean?" Ise yelled with his perverted face on as Akeno was pushing her breasts on his back.

"Didn't you promised me that we would go on a date together on our next day-off?" Akeno said as she traced her finger on Ise's chest who started to pant like a monkey in heat.

"I will make sure that you will enjoy every moment with me." She whispered into his ear, making him twitch as his imagination started to go crazy.

"Akeno, let go of Ise now!" Rias yelled as she glared at her best friend who smiled at her.

"But Rias… Ise-kun did promise me and I wanted to be sure that he won't forget." She said as she put Ise's head between her breasts, pissing Rias off as she started to yell like a banshee. As they started to fight for Ise, I noticed Ophis who was reading something.

"What are you reading, Ophis?" I asked her as she gave me the leaflet which was in her hands.

"Hmm… A cake buffet?" I murmured with Ophis who nodded quickly by my side as she was looking at me with expecting eyes. Don't worry, Ophis. I already know what you are thinking right now.

"How about we go there tomorrow after lunch?" I smiled as I patted her head.

"Yeah…" Ophis said as she gained stars in her eyes before throwing her arms in the air when I asked her, making me chuckle at her until we heard Rias scream. We looked back towards them only to see Ise on the ground, unconscious with a nose-bleed.

"Is Ddraig's possessor dead?" Ophis asked innocently, tilting her head while I shook my head.

"Not yet, but he might be at this rate…" I murmured as I watched Rias and Akeno who started to tug an unconscious Ise towards them by pulling on his arms. I may be an angel but I'm no Cupid, I'm not suited to give help people with their love lives. Even without me, Ise will be able to solve his problem alone… I think…

* * *

The next day, I was walking with Ophis as we were going to the sweet shop that hosted the cake buffet.

"Cake~ Pudding~ Everything~" Ophis hummed with her usual emotionless face but I could feel how enthusiastic she was.

"Ophis-chan is sure in a good mood today." Asia said as she walked with us. She came with us with Jeanne, Irina, and Xenovia. When they heard that we would go to a buffet, they immediately reacted before yelling that they would come with us. Women and sweets, a terrible combination…

"Of course, she is. After all, a cake buffet is a haven for us women as they are satiating our desires!" Irina squealed before she got her head slapped by Xenovia.

"Control yourself, Irina. What sort of Angel are you to succumb to your desire like that?"

"You of all people don't have to tell me that when you are drooling right now!" Irina yelled at Xenovia who quickly wiped the drool which was flowing out of her mouth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Xenovia said with a stoic face, pissing off Irina who started to pinch her cheeks, making Xenovia retaliating back as they started to bicker.

"Why are those two fighting again…" "Awawa, please stop fighting…" Jeanne murmured under her breath as she shook her head while Asia tried to stop the two girls. I and Ophis didn't react since it was a daily occurrence with them ever since we were young as they started to see each other as rivals even before they became partners. Ophis is Ophis, she won't take importance in something that doesn't interest her.

"Sakuya, we are here." Ophis said as we finally arrived in front of our final destination. I thought as we opened the door before we got welcomed by a maid.

"Welcome to 'La Patisserie'. Please follow me. I will take you all to your table." She said as we followed her. I looked at Ophis who was staring at the sweets in display with a hungry gaze which made me remember that despite looking like a little girl, she's still a dragon.

As we sat down to the table the maid led us to, she started to explain about the buffet when I asked her.

"You have a time limit of one hour where you can eat and drink at will. The beverages can be found in the drink corner over there while the cakes are located in the showcases over there. Also, if you leave an excessive amount of leftovers, you will have to pay an extra fee. Please keep that in mind. Then please enjoy yourselves." She bowed to us before she left us.

"What did she meant by excessive amount?"

"Some people would take a bunch of food without eating them." I said, answering Asia before Ophis started to tug on my arm as she couldn't wait anymore.

"Sakuya, let's go." Ophis said when I looked at her before I nodded as we all stood up.

"It's a buffet so don't hold back and eat until you feel you're gonna throw up." I said as I took my plate with Jeanne who murmured about restraint behind me but I didn't really catch what she said.

"Sakuya, what should I choose?" Ophis asked me as she seemed a little annoyed because she had trouble choosing which treats to eat first. I don't blame her as I looked at the diversity of pastries which laid in front of me.

"Take the one which interests you the most, it's a buffet so you can come to take some cakes once you finished the one you had taken." I advised her as she nodded before we started to take our snacks before we went back to our table to eat them. Sometimes, I would wonder if bakers put narcotic ingredients in their pastries as we couldn't stop asking for more of them without stopping. Eventually, that course of action had its consequences.

"Haa… I can't eat anymore…" Irina groaned as she laid down on the table. Asia and Jeanne were in the same state while I and Xenovia looked fine, but we couldn't eat anymore as we were full. We lost ourselves in that sweet paradise and started to suffer the consequences after eating several plates full of pastries. I checked the time to see that we still have 20 minutes. I sighed before I looked at Ophis who came back with another big plate of pastries and after sitting down, she started to wolf them down like she was drinking water.

"What should we do about them?" Xenovia asked as we looked at the leftovers we had on our respective plates.

"We have to take care of them somehow…" I said before I looked at Ophis who somehow already finished her plate before I suddenly got an idea.

"Ophis, say 'Aah'." I said as I took one of my cake to her mouth.

"Aah…" She opened wide her mouth before she ate it in one treat. I blinked before I took another piece in my plate to feed her as she ate it so quickly I didn't have the time to blink again.

"Sakuya, more…" Ophis said as she tugged on my shirt when she noticed that I stopped feeding her.

"Oh yeah… Hey, give me all your plate. We're gonna give the leftover to Ophis." I said to Jeanne and the others who nodded as I started to feed Ophis who keep eating the pastries with a delightful face. Somehow, I started to feed her even faster as she kept eating them like a vacuum and before I knew it, there weren't a single pastry left.

"She already finished…" Xenovia murmured as we looked to the now empty plates which were filled with pastries. Is Ophis the same as Kirby or something? Speaking of her, while we were distracted, Ophis went to take another full plate of pastries before she came back as she tugged on my shirt again.

"Sakuya, do it again." I could only laugh weakly as I looked at the black hole in front of me who was opening her mouth wide, waiting for me to feed her. I don't think that the owner of this shop would be able to make end meets with Ophis here.

"You know, I always thought that seeing an adult feeding a child would be cute but not like this…" Irina murmured as she looked at us. Once there was no longer a single piece of pastries on Ophis's plate, Ophis stood up then she went to fill it again.

"Are you still going to eat?" I asked her when she came back as she nodded to me.

"I shall eat everything." She said as she sat down before she opened her mouth again. I scratched my head before I turned to the girls who were looking at us.

"Can you all fill your plate with pastries for Ophis?" I asked them as they all nodded before they stood up to fill their plates.

And this is how we passed our remaining time in this store as I kept feeding Ophis who ate everything at an incredible speed while the girls were supplying ammunition. Here we go, La Patisserie. Do you have enough cakes in stock?

* * *

"Ahahaha… We got kicked out…" Jeanne said as she scratched her cheek. After our little stunt with Ophis the vacuum, we got kicked out by the store's owner as we nearly managed to clear out their entire stocks. He was even crying when he begged us to leave so here we are, walking back home.

"It was satisfying. Sakuya, I want to go there again." Ophis said as she petted her belly with a satisfied expression on her face.

"If they make another buffet, that is…" I murmured under my breath as I laughed weakly. I don't think that they would make another one after what happened today.

"We're back!" Irina yelled when we reached home before we saw Mom, coming from the living room as she welcomed us.

"Welcome back. Oh yes, Rias-san told me to inform you to come to the 6th floor. Apparently, that teacher Azazel-sensei is here with some guests." Mom told us before she went back to the kitchen, leaving us at the entrance, blinking before we looked at each other.  
"Are we supposed to have guests today?" When I asked, they all shook their heads as they didn't know anything about that.

"In any case, let's go see what this is about." Xenovia said as we nodded before we took the elevator. While we were going up, I tried to remember from my distant memories of the plot only to have a blackout. Sighing, I gave up trying to remember as we finally reached the 6th floor.

"We're back." I said as we walked in the room. We saw Rias and the others who nodded at us except for Akeno who seemed to be in a bad mood. I raised an eyebrow as Rias pointed to the other side of the room only to see a familiar geezer who was chatting with Azazel before he waved at us when he noticed us.

"Hohoho, it's been a while, youngsters." It was Odin and by his side, there was Rossweisse who smiled at us and a gorilla-looking man who looked at Akeno. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about the reason of his presence here.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 28th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**We have reached over the 1000 favorites, and we shall go further beyond.**

**Joke aside, for those who don't know yet, I have decided to create a new story where I will post all the lemon scenes in. After several PM and reviews, I decided to play it safe since FF can delete stories with explicit smuts in them.**

**I already wrote the chapter with Jeanne but there is one problem, I don't have a beta-reader/proof-checker since my usual one is not good with them, something I won't blame him for. So I wondered if someone would be interested to be it, if yes then sent me a PM. Thank you.**

**Also, I started to have a little part-time job for the next two weeks at my uncle's restaurant. I needed to make some money for Fire Emblem: Three Houses, so I will take more time to write a chapter.**

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**Exodus12345: Yeah, I thought it was a good moment to give them that room. Also, there were 3 Seraphs working on it as a secret project so it was done quickly.**

**Ramzawing04: Thank you, I'm happy that it pleased you. As for Sakuya's legend with Ophis, maybe.**

**Perhaps Ophis could be Sakuya's NP as a Rider like Ryouma and Oryou. Either way, Sakuya could be considered as someone who could tame a ****dragon/god**** with kindness from his legend.**

**Vendre: Everything is better with Explosion!**

**Guest1: That is something I can do and I'm more leaning to the 4th war rather than the 5th for this idea. Someone proposed to me in a PM about Sakuya being summoned as a Caster with Sakura as his master in the 4th war, saving her from the Matou. I still haven't decided yet which one I will take. Maybe I will do all of them, I don't know. But Ruler, it's a bit tricky since Sakuya won't follow the rules despite being a Ruler, only his own rules.**

**Lord of Cinder: Well, Nobu is the ruler of the Sixth. You could say Sakuya is one rank higher than her.**

**OechsnerC: I'm playing safe since the fic can get purged because of the lemon scene. I wrote the lemon scene in the other story which is a sort of anthology, you can go check it.**

**SwordFag: I don't have much imagination for idea of sword. Sword Drill — Caladbolg from Fate. High Frequency Vibrating Swords, not interested.**

**Snek? Don't know that word. I'm not an English native.**

**Jacques Bernier: Thank you.**

**LichKing2003: Yes, it's a little reference to Doraemon's 'Anywhere Door'. That was on my mind ever since I read about it in the LN.**

**Mnorsyafiq92: Yeah but I like them like that. I find them funny.**

**Prisontaker: No, just no.**

**Big money mike: Thank you, I didn't go MIA. I just took a break because of those shitty finals. I won't write lemons in this story but you can get check my other story where I will regroup all the lemons scenes. Since stories can get deleted by FF because of smut, I prefer playing it safe.**

**Sakuya meeting Jeanne from Fate, let's just say their first meeting would be really awkward. In one hand, Sakuya is an Angel and Jeanne, religious. In the other hand, well he already knows his Jeanne.**

**As for Sakuya and Issei's girls, he already gave a push to Rias as he made her aware of Issei's trauma problems. Also, she has less competition than in canon and the girls already knows that Issei loves Rias and understand that but it doesn't stop them from pursuing him.**

**There is a little misunderstanding as it wasn't Ea vs Enkidu but Ea vs Enki (NP of Gilgamesh from Fate Prototype) but yeah, Enkidu is good. Sakuya already has a spell involving chains, so he may be able to create it in the future.**

**FateBurn: Thank you.**

**Lazyguy90: Yeah, sorry for the delay.**

**RainSennin: Thank you and sorry. While I already had a lemon scene in mind for the last chapter, I didn't want to risk anything since mature scene are somewhat 'forbidden' in FF as far as I understand, so I didn't write it. I created another story where I will place them in.**

**Thank you for the review.**

**Drake: Thank you. It's because I created a new story which will be like a lemon book where I will put all the lemon scene. I don't want to take any risks from having the story purged by FF. As for Issei, let's say he won't know it before long. He was also one of the persons who got a feeling of defeat last chapter.**

**Darkmaster10000000: Sakuya isn't a lancer, so he's quite lucky.**

**Striker Studios: Thank you and sorry. Like I wrote with Rain Sennin and several others, I didn't want to take any risk of having the story purged by FF. I already had a lemon scene which I didn't write so sorry about that. I created a 'Lemon Book' where I will put the several future scene in there. **

**As for your Fate ideas which I liked well.**

**Someone joked in a PM about Sakuya reincarnated in Kaleid only to have a servant card of his DxD Counterpart. Dealing with Kuro will be troublesome for him. Depending of Sakuya's age, she can be a jail-bait for him. Rin and Luvia, I don't want to talk about it. I'm not that fan of gender-bending but Fem. Gilgamesh and Angelica could be funny.**

**I like Sakuya better in the Black Faction so Archer of Black or Saber of Black could be nice. Since Mordred is the 'son' of Artoria and wielder of Clarent, it would be a little awkward for Sakuya because of his 'Clarent'. Appearance and weapon. Atalanta, I have to think about it. Fiore only if Sakuya is her own servant. If he was a Saber, he won't have any reason to be with her since he will be with Gordes. Jeanne will be the most awkward for him for several reasons.**

**If Sakuya was a Ruler, he would act according to his own rules, not the Grail rules.**

**Helping Kiritsugu, maybe, or he may kill him because of several reasons.**

**CSS1999: Thank you. As for the Celibacy Vows, the celibacy policy wasn't always enforced in real life as revealed in February 2019. There are also exception to the rule as the Pope can grant people the right to marry. Also, Michael is the leader of Heaven and by extension of the Church, so he can easily grant Sakuya and the girls the right to marry.**

**There is also the fact that Sakuya and the girls are now Angels so some rules of the Church won't be applied to them.**

**I hope that this explanation will suffice.**

**Blaze2121: Sorry for the delay. Rose will come soon and as for destructive matter, you can see Sakuya's sword beam/slash like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. The fight with Loki will come soon so be prepared.**

**Saint-Leiker: Like every rumor, they will become ridiculous in the end which will become a general image of Sakuya to the world, much to his sadness. Yes, Sakuya has reached the Seventh Heaven, the true sky as he joined God.**

**Fahimshahriar871: Like you said, there is bullshit so no.**

**Jlee0799: It was just a little joke on Sakuya's part when Gasper said he couldn't marry anymore since Sakuya pierced his ass with a 'Holy Thousand Years of Death'. But with how Gasper acts with Issei and how attached he is, you can practically imagine him in it, much to Issei's despair. And he's not the only one, don't forget about Kiba too.**

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you and yes, Sakuya has become now an ascended being.**

**LMaltez: Yeah, it's a shame that she didn't appear. Originally, I made her appear alongside Griselda but I decided not to for a certain reason which will be revealed in the future.**

**With his feat of taming the 'Dragon God' in his legend, it wouldn't be surprising if Sakuya has an EX rank skill in taming dragons or better having Ophis as part as his NP if Sakuya is a Rider like Martha and Tarasque or Ryouma and Oryou.**

**Lately, I've been thinking of doing Apocrypha, the 4th and the 5th with different class in each war. I don't know much about Extra, so I won't. FGO, I planned to make him appear in some singularities or event. Also, his interactions with some servants and ****shenanigans**** in Chaldea.**

**I just wanted to do a grail war first to introduce Sakuya to the Nasuverse before FGO.**

**In Apocrypha, his taming skill from Ophis would affect everything related to dragons which could mean Siegfried and Mordred to an extent since she possesses the blood of a dragon from Artoria. There is also Semiramis's familiars, the Dragon Tooth Warriors. Since they were created from a ****dragon's****' fang, and they possess the magical energy of a dragon. Sakuya may tame them as his own army much to Semiramis's annoyance.**

**Uzukaki: Jubei! Your death won't be forgotten! Even if you were alive for a few lines!**

**SomeDudeThatReads: Yeah, in the end, I decided to make that 'Lemon Book'.**

**Leo Saruca: Ophis's childish mind identified her father's mother as the Big Mom. It doesn't help that she started to watch several animes since she has a lot of free time.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**NoxDobber: Sorry about that, I needed to alert everyone of the decision and I didn't have ****other**** ideas than doing that.**

**Oblivious IJ: I have a beta, Darklord331. Other than that, thank you. Xenovia don't have to change, she's already good like that.**

**Indigo One: Clarent isn't Artoria Lily. She may act like her sometimes, but she isn't Lily despite having the same appearance.**

**JustaDK: Thank you. I'm happy that this story please you.**


	29. A true monster

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 28 – A true monster_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_Here goes nothing… Blade Blacksmith!"_

"_Hohoho, it's been a while, youngsters."_

* * *

"Odin-sama!" Irina yelled as Odin waved at us when we came inside the room. We were going to bow at him, but he raised his hand, stopping us with a laugh.

"You don't have to bow, I just came to visit." We nodded at him before we joined Ise and the others. When Irina asked them why Odin is here, Kiba started to explain to us that Odin had some business in Japan and that he was just visiting this town. Since Kuoh was under the control of the Three Factions and the fact that Ophis was present, it was relatively safe compared to other places. Apparently, they met him when they tailed Ise and Akeno during their date.

"And who is the gruff-looking old man?"

"He's Baraqiel-san, he's one of the strongest warriors in Grigori. Also, he's also Akeno-san's father." Kiba said, answering Xenovia's question which surprised them since they couldn't imagine that someone who looked like a bear could be related to a person like Akeno. As I stared at him, I slowly started to remember about him but not that much since he had a minor role in the anime. When I asked him why Baraqiel was staring at Akeno who looked pissed, Kiba informed us that Ise and Akeno met them in front of a love hotel. Ouch, not the best place to meet with your father-in-law for the first time and to be cock-blocked by Odin, can we consider that as a divine punishment?

"Here is your tea." Rias said with a smile as she gave Odin and Azazel a cup of tea.

"You don't have to worry about me. But, it seriously is huge~. That one is also huge~." Odin said as he looked at Rias and Akeno's breast while having a lecherous face which reminded me of the one Ise would have. I placed myself in front of the girls as I didn't want him to look at them in that way but before he could, he was slapped by Rossweisse on the head with an arisen. Maybe I should make one too…

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Satan Lucifer-sama!" Rossweisse scolded him as he was massaging his head with his eye half-opened.

"Geez, you are so hard-headed. Sirzechs's sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body, so it can't be helped if I end up wanting to stare at her breasts. Oh, this one here is my escort Valkyrie. Her name is–"

"My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. Nice to meet you all." After Odin's introduction, Rossweisse greeted the Devils who didn't know who she was. We fought with her during the Old Faction's attack on the Underworld, so we already knew her.

"She is a virgin girl where her 'Years she didn't have a boyfriend equals her age'." Odin said with a lecherous face, making Rossweisse panic as she started to sob.

"T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not to have a boyfriend! I didn't choose to still be a virgin! Haa!" She yelled as she fell on her knees before she started to smack the floor. I sighed as I walked next to her before I knelt by her side.

"Are you okay? Here, a handkerchief." I said as I gave her my handkerchief for her when I saw her wet eyes when she looked at me.

"T-Thank you…" She said as she accepted it before she used it to wipe her tears.

"Oh… You work fast, Sakuya…" Azazel said with a smirk on his face while Odin was laughing. I blinked as I didn't understand what he meant by that. I looked at the others to see the girls, staring at me like I did something bad while the Devils were smiling except for Ise who looked jealous. I'm just helping someone, what's the problem?

"Well, in any case. During the time when Geezer will be staying in Japan, it's decided that we will be your guard. Baraqiel is a backup support member from the fallen-angels side. I also have been busy lately, so I only have limited times I can stay here. During then, Baraqiel would be looking after all of you in my place." Azazel said as he pointed to Baraqiel behind him who gave a short introduction.

"I look forward to working with you all." So, we will be Odin's bodyguard.

"Geezer, don't you think you came a bit early to visit here? The date of your arrival should have been few days ahead. The reason for your visit this time is so you can talk with the Japanese Gods right? Michael and Sirzechs would be the middleman and I would be sitting with you in the meeting…right?" Azazel asked him while drinking his tea, making Odin sighed as he stroked his long white beard.

"That's about it. And in our country, there is a bit of trouble… Actually, there is a troublesome lad who is against my ways. I thought I should move things faster before he does something. That's why I want to discuss several things with the Japanese Gods. Until now, we were basically unsociable to each other, and we didn't have any connections." So, they have trouble in the North too. Now that I'm thinking about it, wasn't there an evil god in Asgard?

"When you mean trouble, do you mean that you have the Vanir after your head? I beg you so don't start the 'Ragnarok' by yourselves, Geezer." Azazel said with a sarcastic smile on his face while I suddenly remembered of that evil god when he talked about the 'Ragnarok'. I blinked as I have completely forgotten about Loki. I guess my mind dismissed him as not important enough for me to forget him.

"I don't care about the Vanir… Well, there is no point discussing it. By the way Azazel-boy. It seems like the Khaos Brigade is increasing the number of those who can use Balance-Breaker. Scary it is. But I heard that those are a rare phenomenon?" We all became stunned and looked at each other. What did he mean by that?

"Yeah, they are rare. But there is some idiot who used the quickest, yet the scariest and easiest way by force to make the rare phenomenon happen. That is something that one who is knowledgeable about Sacred Gear would at least think of once, but it is something no one could do because you would be criticized by each faction. It's definite that you would be heavily criticized whether you succeed or not."

"What is that method?"

"It's a method in which you will eventually succeed when you do it a lot. First, you gather humans who possess a Sacred Gear by force. It's basically abduction. Then brainwash them. Next, you send the Sacred Gear possessors to the place which has strong foes gathered… the crucial places where superior beings reside in. You continue that until you have someone who reaches Balance Breaker. When they reached it, you summon them by force through a magic circle." Azazel said as he answered Ise's question.

"So the reason they kept sending their members in that town…"

"It's because of you guys. The Sekiryuutei, the Crimson Princess, the one who controls holy-lightning, the Holy-demonic swords, the holy sword Durandal, a hero descendant, the time-stopping vampire, a nekomata senjutsu-user, an exceptional healer and magician and finally, Gabriel's joker who possess both Clarent and Florent. Both being a holy and demonic sword respectively." Azazel said, pointing to each of us with his finger except Irina who felt left out as she started to pout. So, Cao Cao sent his grunts to us, so they could awaken their Balance Breaker by fighting against us. What are we, metal slimes?

"These are things no faction can do even if they thought about it. If I, who has an alliance with the angels and devils confronts them and do the same things at crucial locations, then that will signal the start of a war. So no one wished for that. But they were able to do it because they are terrorists."

"Either way, it's the Khaos Brigade's way to abduct humans like that and brainwash them to make them reach Balance Breaker." Kidnapping and brainwashing people… He's sure rotten inside for a wannabe hero. Just what did he think, that he was an ally of justice or something?

"What kind of people do those kinds of things?"

"The regular Hero-faction members are the gathering of the descendants of many legendary heroes. Their physical bodies don't lose out either even against angels or devils. They also possess Sacred Gears and legendary weapons. On top of that, they have reached Balance-Breaker, and on top of that, they have a pushy Longinus which can even slay a God. From the reports, the Hero Faction has a strong will not to lay their hands on Ophis's snakes, so in terms of their power enhancement it still is unknown." Azazel said, answering Ise's question.

"What are they going to do by increasing those who can use Balance Breaker, now that's the problem." Odin said seriously as he sipped his green tea.

"Well, this is something which is still being investigated, so nothing will start even if we discuss it here. Geezer, are there any places you want to go?" Azazel asked Odin whose serious face was suddenly replaced by a lecherous one.

"I sure want to go to the Oppai-pub!" He yelled as he made some lewd moves with his fingers.

"Haha, you sure have good taste, Chief God-dono! Hell yeah, let's go there right now then! Young girls from my organization opened up a shop in this town for the VIP's recently. I will invite you there then!"

"Uhohoho! To be expected from Azazel-boy! You sure know your things! Prepare me a big breasted one right away! I'm going to grope many of them!"

"Follow my lead shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan! Do you want to untie their kimono obi? That is something you must do at least once when you come to Japan! I will show you the Japanese-style!"

"I can't wait for it~ I can't wait for it indeed~!" Both of them started to become excited as they started to talk about their plans. I could only shake my head at the two as we watched them leaving the room. I looked at Ise who seemed extremely envious, but he didn't move when he saw Rias glaring at him.

"Odin-sama! I… I'm also going!" Rossweisse yelled as she ran after them.

"You stay here. It won't be a problem if Azazel is with me. You can stay put in this house."

"No! I'm going!" We couldn't help but to sigh as we listened to their conversation.

"I understand that Azazel-san is a pervert but to think that Odin-sama was one too…" Jeanne muttered under her breath as she witnessed for the first time a perverted god. I can't blame her for that but when you think about it, many gods are depicted as a pervert in their myths, so we shouldn't be that much surprised. I thought before I started to leave the room.

"Sakuya-san, where are you going?" Asia asked me when she noticed me leaving, attiring the attention of everyone present in the room.

"I'm going to train downstairs since we have nothing to do until Odin-sama come back from his little trip." Also, I need to prepare myself for Loki. Since a few days ago, Azazel and Sirzechs gave us a sturdy training ground for us to train since we could easily destroy landscapes if we got too serious. This training ground is connected to a magic circle located in the last basement and I'm happy that they gave it to us as a gift for our involvement in the Old Faction's attack back then.

But fighting a god, huh… I wonder how much difference of power there is between us…

* * *

It has been a few days since Odin came to Japan for his meeting with the Japanese gods. During his stay, Odin would often take Jeanne and me on his tour in Japan with Rossweisse and Baraqiel. While we were his guards in name, we acted more like some tourists as we were sightseeing as much as him. We went to the beach, we went to the Mount Fuji and Hokkaido for their specialties. Sometimes, he would also drag Ise and the others with us when they aren't in school. We would travel by Odin's special transport means which is a giant carriage pulled by the eight-legged horse Sleipnir.

"Sakuya-san, Jeanne-onee-chan, you two are already going to sleep?" Asia asked us when she noticed that we were already in our pajamas.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired right now… You don't have to mind me, I can sleep with the light on." I said as I started to stretch myself. She was doing her homework and I didn't want her to bother her since she really liked her school life.

"We spent the full day with Odin-sama on a food trip around the country… I'm starting to get sleepy…" Jeanne said as she hugged me from behind before she felt my shoulders.

"Sa-chan, your shoulders are quite stiff. Are you stressed about something?" She asked as she touched my shoulders and my back. Stressed? Well, I could think of several reasons like that stupid lancer or that perverted god. I read that he gave birth to Sleipnir while being a mare. If after that, he isn't considered as a pervert, I don't know what he is.

"It's nothing. With a good night of sleep, it will be gone." I said as I lay on my back but when I saw the wide smile Jeanne had on her face, I knew she won't let me sleep that easily.

"I know! I'll give you a massage. Hey!" She shouted before she made me sit up again. I sighed as I decided to go with the flow. But Jeanne doing a massage…

"Can I really trust you?" I asked her but the smile she had on her face which looked like that of a cat that ate the canary. I started to get a little scared.

"Don't worry and leave it to me." She said as she started to massage my shoulders rather intensely. But how do I put it… It's… It doesn't feel all that bad…

"So, how is it?" Jeanne asked for my opinion as she used her elbow.

"Ahh… I can get used to it…" I mumbled as I started to feel my tension leaving me.

"Ahh… That's good… Do it a little harder… Yes, just like that… Ahh…" As I was feeling good, I got slapped by Jeanne at my head.

"Stop making those weird sound!" Jeanne yelled with a blush while I rubbed my head where she hit me.

"Sakuya-san, can I try?" Asia asked me as she got on the bed while I nodded. When Asia exchanged place with Jeanne and started to massage me, I blinked as I felt like I was getting a massage from a child. While it didn't feel as good as Jeanne's massage, it somehow warmed my heart as I looked back to see Asia trying to do her best. While I felt my body being warmed up, without knowing it, I began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jeanne POV

"Ah, Sa-chan fell asleep…" I said as I watched Sa-chan closing his eyes before he started to snore quietly.

"Sakuya-san must really be tired." Asia said as we laid him on his back before we looked at his sleeping face.

"Yes, we should let him get his rest. He needs it." I said as I stroked his hair. As I looked at him sleeping so peacefully like that, I couldn't help but smile softly as I slowly approached his face.

"Goodnight, Sa-chan." I murmured before I kissed him on his cheek and I saw Asia, doing the same when she saw me doing it.

"Goodnight, Sakuya-san." Once we did it, Sa-chan started to groan in his sleep but he had a little smile on his face, making us giggle. Sleep well, Sakuya.

* * *

Sakuya POV

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the foot on my face. I blinked before I looked to see it was Xenovia's one. She always had a bad sleeping posture but I always put someone between her and I when we're sleeping together, so I won't be hit by her in her sleep. But when I looked more closely, I saw that Xenovia was sleeping on Irina who looked like she was suffering because of the weight on her. I sighed before I heard someone snicker next to me.

"Great way to start a new day." I looked to see Jeanne, smiling at me as I moved Xenovia's foot of my face.

"Yeah, a good one… So, where do you think we will go today?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but since it's a day off today, I think that we would go to some night club or something like that knowing Odin-sama and Azazel-sama." She guessed while I nodded as it was probably what we will do since Azazel would join us today since there isn't any school today.

* * *

Just like Jeanne guessed, we visited some hostess clubs tonight with everyone. Of course, we didn't go inside as we were still underage, so we waited outside while Azazel and Odin were having fun inside. It was quite awkward for other customers to see several teenagers in front of the establishment. Right now, we were inside Odin's carriage as we were flying in the sky.

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and Baraqiel are flying outside as a guard while the rest of us are inside the carriage. This is done, so we can take on the terrorists immediately if they show up.

"The Japanese 'Yamato Nadeshiko' sure is good~. Geisha girls are the best~." Odin hummed with a satisfied expression on his face while Azazel was laughing with him. When I looked around in the carriage, I saw that the others were quite exhausted since we were dragged by Odin this morning to an amusement park and some sushi restaurants. Asia and Jeanne were taking a nap with their head, leaning against my shoulders. Rias was tending to Koneko, Ravel and Gasper who were trying to stay awake. Meanwhile, Ise was crying as he wanted to follow his fellow perverts to the hostess clubs but it was something he couldn't do without suffering Rias's anger. On the other hand, Akeno was lost in her thoughts, and she emitted an aura which said to not talking to her. It must be because of her father.

"Odin-sama! It's almost time for the meeting with the Gods of Japan, so please lose that mindset of being on vacation. At this rate, you will be yelled at by other people when we return to our homeland."Rossweisse scolded Odin who shook his head at his bodyguard. For the past few days, she followed him without a word but it seems that she's reaching her limits.

"Geez, you are a woman who doesn't know how to lighten up. How about you relax a little? That's why you can't even get a single man."

"This has nothing to do with me not having a b-b-boyfriend! I'm not single because I want to be!" Rossweisse retorted as she started to cry again. It must be really stressful for her to work under Odin.

As I was thinking, the wagon suddenly stopped, and the impact of the cargo stopping hits us as we all lost our balance at the unexpected event! Jeanne and Asia were woken up because of the shock as they clung to me in surprise.

"What happened!? Don't tell me it's a terrorist!?"

"I don't know! Though when things like this happen, it's never anything good!" Rossweisse and Azazel were on alert as they stood up before we heard the cry of Sleipnir. It means something happened outside. When I looked outside by the carriage's window, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina were in battle positions while having Baraqiel positioned at the center.

As I got out of the carriage and flew outside to support them, I saw above them floating in the sky a young-looking man whose face looked like that of a delinquent. He had light blue hair that floated behind him with two small bang, and he also has a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings. He was also wearing a black robe similar to Odin's own. When he saw all of us leaving the carriage, he smirked at us.

"Nice to meet you, everyone! I am the Evil-God of Northern Europe! Loki!" He yelled mightily, shocking the majority of us as they didn't expect him of all persons.

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief-God of Northern Europe Odin-dono. Your action is something done while knowing that, no?" Azazel asked calmly but the look on his face was a serious one.

"Nothing much. Our chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions, and that is very painful to endure." Loki said with his arms crossed as he looked down on us.

"You are quite arrogant to say that upfront, Loki." Azazel said with a tint of anger in his tone. Azazel is a man who likes peace so it is natural for him to be angered by someone like Loki who had come to disrupt that frail peace we had currently.

"Fuhahahaha, if this isn't the Governor-dono of the fallen-angels! Normally I wouldn't want to meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment." Loki yelled like the antagonist you would find in a movie.

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy other factions. I don't agree about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"… There's no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible." Azazel replied while scratching his head.

"Either way, it is a problem for the chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of 'Ragnarok'. What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

"I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Wait, if I remember, you weren't an Evil God-sama who would answer honestly." Azazel said as he pointed his finger at Loki who sneered at him as he replied without caring.

"I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. I came here of my own will." Hearing that answer, Azazel loosened the tension in his body.

"… So you are not from the Khaos Brigade. But this is also a problem in its own way. I understand, geezer. So this is the problem that the North faction carries, huh." He said before he looked towards the wagon where Odin just got out with Rossweisse. He activated a magic-circle under his feet, and he moved in the air along with it.

"Hmm. There are still hard-headed people and that's the current situation we are facing. There are fools like this one who comes out like this." Odin said that while stroking his white beard.

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing your fangs towards the Chief-God! This is unforgivable! You should make an argument at the official meeting!" Rossweisse shouted at Loki as she changed herself in her armor immediately but Loki didn't listen to her as he looked at her like she was an ant.

"A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in my way. I'm asking Odin. Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?"

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers." Odin said calmly as he stared at Loki who started to smirk at his answer.

"… I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. Let's have a display of powers here then." He yelled as he released his hostility towards Odin, but we were also affected by it. I immediately summoned Clarent and Florent in my hands as I prepared myself to fight. I looked at everyone as they all did the same.

"So, I can take that as a declaration of battle, right?" Azazel warned Loki who had a wide smirk on his face.

"Take it as however you want it to be." As soon he said those words, a holy wave hit him. It seems that Xenovia just attacked as there was a massive amount of holy aura rising from Durandal.

"Victory goes to one who makes the first move." Xenovia said calmly while I frowned as I looked at the smokescreen where Loki is.

"As expected of a god." I murmured under my breath as we all looked at him, unaffected from our attacks as he protected himself with a barrier.

"A Holy sword, huh. It has impressive power, but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze." Loki said with arrogance in his tone as he looked down on us. Kiba created a holy-demonic sword in his hand, Irina also created a sword of light in her hand.

"Fuhaha! Futile! Even if I look like this, I'm a God. A mere attack from a devil and angel is nothing." Loki laughed when he saw that before he pointed his hand forward slowly at us.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

As I heard Ddraig's voice, I noticed Ise who charged at Loki in his Balance Breaker. He closed the distance between them and tried to punch him only for Loki to dodge it swiftly.

"Buchou! I will be using a promotion!" Ise yelled at Rias who nodded before we felt his power rising up. I also used Strengthening magic and coated myself in holy lightning while pouring my energy in my swords.

"Oh. That's right. I forgot that the Sekiryuutei was also here. You have quite some power on you. But it's still too early for you to take on a God!" He shouted as glowing particles of light started to gather at Loki's hand! Seeing that, Ise started to boost himself as he was preparing a Dragon Shot.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

The two of them attacked each other while I charged at Loki from behind and unleashed a sword slash which was powered up by Clarent's ability at his back. As he noticed my attack, he put up his hand creating a barrier, protecting himself from my attack while Ise's attack exploded with Loki's own as a violent wind was created on the battlefield. When Ise and I moved back to the others, we saw smoke dissipated from both of his hands. It seemed like our attacks worked on him.

"… It's not like I held back completely. This is truly amusing. It certainly makes me happy. So I will have a laugh then. Fuhahahaha!" Loki laughed when he looked at his hands before he looked at us.

"An angel with both a holy and a demonic sword… So you must be the one Ophis followed and you, a little devil with crimson hair. House of Gremory ...was it? You must be a blood relative of current Satan. Two leaders of the fallen-angels, five angels, many devils, and on top of that the Sekiryuutei is with you. Odin, for a mere guard, this is a bit overboard don't you think?"

"A fool like yourself ended up coming here. It turned out to be the right decision after all." Odin said to Loki who nodded before he gained a wide smirk on his face.

"Very well. Then I will call it." Saying that he spread his robe, and yelled.

"Come out! My adorable son!" My eyes widened at his words as a rift was created in space. From it came out a giant ash-grey wolf. It looked like it was at least 10 meters tall as it appeared in front of us before it glared at us and it was at this moment I felt something I didn't felt for a long time… Pure fear…

I started to tremble and my body stopped to listen to my brain as I could only shake myself before his glare. I felt my blood being frozen as I couldn't even think straight as the only thing I could think of was how to escape from this monster. I was so terrified of it that my heartbeat was as loud as a drum being tapped near my ears. Even when Loki released his hostility at us, it didn't affect me that much as right now, and he's only glaring at us. He didn't move, he only glared at us like a hawk who was watching his own prey.

I looked around me to see that I wasn't the only one who was so terrified of it as they all had their bodies shaking as well. Even someone who was practically fearless like Xenovia was scared while the most sensible of us like Gasper and Asia started to cry silently as they couldn't even let out their voices. I won't blame any of them because what is in front of us is a true monster.

"This is bad… You guys, don't lay your fingers on that giant wolf! Ise, keep your distance from it!" Azazel shouted at us with a nervous expression on his face. Even for someone like Azazel who I often to be a daredevil to be that nervous, it just shows how dangerous that monster is compared to Loki.

"Sensei! That wolf, what on earth is that?!" Ise yelled with fear in his trembling voice.

"Fenrir." Azazel answered him with a murmur as he stared at the giant wolf in front of us. His answer shocked the majority of us as we were on our guard.

"Fenrir! Impossible, in a place like this!"

"… This is certainly bad." Kiba and Rias said as they both understood now about the identity of this giant wolf Fenrir and how dangerous he is. Only Ise seemed lost as he didn't know about this name

"Ise! That is one of the worst and greatest creatures! It has the fangs which can definitely kill a God! If you get bitten by it, even that armor won't last!" Azazel shouted at him when he saw that his student didn't know about Fenrir's identity, shocking him even further.

"That's right. You should be careful. This one is among the top-class of the worst monsters that I have created. After all, this one's fangs are something which can kill any God. I haven't tried it, but it should be effective against Gods from other religions. It can give mortal wounds whether you are a high-class devil or a legendary dragon." Loki said as he patted Fenrir like an ordinary dog before he looked at us with a smile.

"I actually didn't want to use the fangs of my Fenrir on those, not from the Norse… Well, having this child learn the taste of the blood of those outside the Norse world might be a good experience for him." He said before he slowly pointed his finger at us… No, at Rias whose eyes widened.

"The blood relative of Satan. Tasting that blood will also become useful for Fenrir. Kill her." Loki ordered Fenrir who started to howl loudly, making our bodies shivers before he charged at Rias.

And now, I felt the world stopped as everything around me started to slow down. While I was seeing Fenrir charging at Rias, I also saw from the corner of my eyes Ise who charged at the wolf in an attempt to protect her but it wasn't what caught my attention. It was Fenrir's eyes which were looking straight at Ise as if he read his movement and his claws started to twitch making me widen my eyes.

For a single moment, my body stopped to tremble and moved on his own before my brain did.

* * *

Issei POV

I won't let you. I will never let you! Buchou… The woman I fell for, don't you dare…

"Don't touch her!" I yelled as I dashed in front of Buchou before the wolf but suddenly, a white flash appeared in front of Buchou and I, hitting the wolf before I could, creating a shock wave repelling me back towards Buchou who caught me.

"Ise, are you okay?!" Buchou who also seemed shocked as she asked me.

"Ye-Yes. Bu…Buchou! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N-No, I'm okay. Thanks to you for trying to protect me."

Phew. I became relieved and breathed out while I was shocked by my own action!

That's because I didn't move my body with my head just now! It's just that the giant wolf was about to head towards Buchou, so my body told me that I must protect Buchou!

When I realized it, I was already in front of Buchou, trying to protect her but something hit the wolf before he could reach us. I looked in front of me as I widened my eyes when I saw Sakuya as his body was coated in white lightning. I see, so it was Sakuya that attacked that damned wolf! I looked up as I saw the wolf who returned to Loki's side didn't have any injuries on him. Does that mean that Sakuya's attack didn't work, just how tough is he? But more importantly, the claws on its front left leg were covered in blood… Don't tell me…

"Sakuya, are you alright?" I asked him, but he didn't move, worrying us all until we saw something falling from the sky as it landed on the carriage… It was an arm holding a familiar demonic sword…

We all widened our eyes as we looked at Sakuya who was clenching his left upper arm as blood started to flow out. His waist was also touched as his white coat started to get tainted red from his blood.

"Cough…" Sakuya threw up a little blood before he started to fall, but he was soon caught by Jeanne-san.

"Sakuya, are you alright?!" "Sakuya-kun!" Jeanne-san and Buchou made a scream like a cry while I couldn't believe my eyes. Does that mean that while he charged at Buchou, Fenrir managed to retaliate against Sakuya who attacked him with his claws…

"Sakuya… You!" Xenovia glared at Loki with pure hatred enough for her to start to fall as her wings started to flicker from white to black which was really bad but…

"Xeno… via…" Xenovia gasped as she heard Sakuya calling her while holding her wrist. She turned herself to see Sakuya, looking straight into her eyes.

"Calm … down…" He murmured, coughing blood as he was lying down on the carriage by Jeanne-san. The two of them stared at each other before her wings stopped flickering between black and white as she managed to calm down but she still had a pained expression on her face.

"Asia-chan! Use your Sacred Gear to reattach his arm, Irina, help her by placing back his arm!" "Y-Yes!" Azazel shouted to the girls who nodded as Irina took Sakuya's left arm with her before she put it where it was sliced off as Asia tried to reattach it to his body which was supported by Jeanne.

"No, I won't let you heal that boy. Even if it was just for a moment he and the Sekiryuutei were able to follow Fenrir's movement, but he managed to save the Sekiryuutei from being killed by Fenrir and he managed to dodge his claws enough for him to miss a vital point. This is truly terrifying. I will get rid of both of you before you become a threat." Loki said, making me widen my eyes at his words. So I would have been killed by this wolf if it wasn't for Sakuya.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I started to boost myself in anger nor only at Loki for ordering his wolf to attack Buchou but also at myself for allowing Sakuya to be injured because of me.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!] **

"Take this!" I shot a full-powered Dragon Shot at him but Fenrir jumped in front of him before he deflected my attack away. No way…

"Ahahaha! It may be more powerful than before but it's not strong enough to compete with my son's power!" Loki yelled, laughing as he looked down on us.

"Loki!" Sensei and Baraqiel-san each released a spear of light and holy lightning at Loki with maximum output while before he could give another order to Fenrir.

"Even without using Fenrir, just two mere fallen-angels won't be able to stand a chance against a god-like me." Several magic circles with an equation I've never seen before appeared in before him, becoming his shield as they blocked our attacks.

"Norse magic! If I remember, their magic is more advanced than the magic of our religion! Just to be expected from the World that has greater magic and sorcery than our World!" Sensei said with disgust as he and Baraqiel-san attacked at the same time, but it didn't work! So this is a God!

"Then I will use the same magic!" Rossweisse-san activated many magic circles which had the same equation as Loki's magic circles, and released many attacks from them randomly! It seems like it's a full-burst attack! It has a shocking power output! So Rossweisse-san is also quite a fighter! She is Odin the geezer's bodyguard, so it wouldn't be weird for her to have that much power. Amazing. That person, is she talented at things like magic and sorcery? But it was proven ineffective as Loki's defense magic circles were activated around his whole body to defend him, easily blocking Rossweisse-san's attack! It's even useless with the same magic!?

"Ise! Let's attack together!" Buchou said as she was coated with her power of destruction with Akeno-san by her side as she was surrounded by lightning.

"Yes!" I said as I boosted myself.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ravel who came next to me as she was surrounded with fire with Kiba and Xenovia who started to pour their energy into their swords.

"Balance Breaker!"

**[Stake Victim Dragon!]** Jeanne-san shouted as a dragon made of holy swords appeared behind her and started to concentrate its holy energy into a single blast.

I looked behind me to see Asia-chan and Koneko-chan, trying to heal Sakuya while Irina was helping them by supporting his body and left arm.

"Let's do it, everyone!" At Buchou's signal, we all attacked at Loki at the same time. I shot once again a dragon shot while Akeno-san shot a thunderbolt at him. Buchou sent out a wave of her power of destruction while Ravel created a phoenix to attack him. Xenovia and Kiba sent out a sword beam each while Jeanne's dragon breathed out a white laser at Loki.

"You really thought it would work!" He yelled as several defense magic circles appeared, protecting him from our simultaneous attacks as it provoked an explosion at the impact. When the smoke dissipated, we were shocked to see that we only managed to injured his hand. Just how strong is he…

"Now, it is my turn." Loki said as a magic circle appeared in front of him, but he was suddenly surrounded by magic circles, surprising him as he widened his eyes.

"Indignation…" As I heard someone whispers behind me, a massive lightning bolt was summoned, striking down Loki who protected himself again with a barrier surrounding his body.

"To think that you still have the strength to fight despite your injuries…" Loki said as we saw someone walking in front of us. It was Sakuya.

"No, Sakuya! You aren't in the condition to fight!" Irina yelled from behind us as I looked at Sakuya's body. His left arm was reattached to his body, but he lost too much blood from his injuries.

"I shall say, you have the guts to defy a god despite your current state. I'll give you the honor to be devoured by Fenrir!" Loki yelled as Fenrir's murderous intents increased. Its emotionless and cold eyes are directed at us… Just how can we win against that monster?!

"I have… to protect…" Sakuya murmured as he stared at Loki before we felt his aura increasing. Stop! You are about to be killed and not just you, we will all be annihilated! No! I don't want that! To end like this…

While my head gets full of despair, a single light passes through my sight. It went past the wolf at the speed of light…

**[Half Dimension!]**

Space distorts while having the Fenrir in the center of it. Fenrir also had his movement sealed by the space distortion. But soon it bites and tears apart the distortion made in the space with its fangs. A white-silver thing descends down between us and the wolf.

"Hyoudou Sakuya, are you okay?"

"Vali…" The one that appeared in front of us is the Hakuryuukou Vali! That attack, I thought I had seen it somewhere, and it turned out to be this guy after all! But that attack halves anything within its range. Just how powerful is that Fenrir who was directly hit by it and had his movement sealed for a second!?

"We've come to help!" The one who came from the side riding on a golden cloud is Bikou.

Why are these guys here?

"Oh my, so it's the Hakuryuukou huh!" Loki smiled happily at Vali's appearance.

"How do you do, God of Evil Loki-dono. I am the Hakuryuukou Vali. I came here to eliminate you." When he heard Vali's declaration of war, a wide smile appeared on Loki's face.

"I am satisfied after seeing the Two Heavenly Dragons. I will retreat for today!" Loki brought the wolf back to him before he turned his robe as a big distortion was created within space, and it enveloped itself around Loki and Fenrir.

"But, on the day of meeting the Gods of this country! I will come here once again! Odin! Next time, Fenrir and I will definitely tear the chief god's throat!" When Loki and the wolf, Fenrir, disappeared. Sakuya suddenly fainted, and we saw a puddle of blood under his body.

"Sakuya!" We all ran to him as Asia started to heal him again with her Sacred Gear. We saw Azazel, Baraqiel-san, Rossweisse and the geezer coming down as they walked next to us.

"For now, let's go to school. We will talk there. Ravel, do you have a phoenix tear on you?" Ravel shook her head when Azazel asked her, making him scratch his head before he turned to Asia and Koneko.

"You don't, huh. Never mind, Asia and Koneko, go inside the wagon with Sakuya and heal him." Azazel said as we all nodded before Asia and Koneko took Sakuya back inside while we started to fly to the school. Please, be alright, Nii-san.

* * *

Sakuya POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw a blue sky which was weird since it was supposed to be night. As I was trying to remember what happened, I remembered about a yellow cotton candy and a white human-sized Gundam but I suddenly stood up when I remembered about Fenrir before I looked around me to see that I was in the twins' world. I started to check my body, especially my left arm and my waist before I got hugged by a white blur, taking me by surprise.

"Sakuya-sama! Are you alright?!" It was Clarent who hugged me tightly against her and I felt her body shaking.

"Clarent, yes, I'm fine." I said as I placed her on my laps and patted her head, trying to reassure her.

"You were lucky to survive against that beast." I heard Florent behind me as she walked towards me with a sad smile before she sat down, lying on me as our backs were touching each other. After that, Florent started to explain what happened when I asked her as she talked about how Vali and Bikou helped us before Loki retreated with Fenrir.

"It seems like I got the two of you worried." I said before Clarent started to hit me.

"Of course, you got us scared! Dummy! Idiot! Baka-sama!" She yelled but I could see the tears which flowed out of her eyes, so I hugged her close before I kept whispering 'I'm sorry' to her. After a while, she calmed down as she hugged me tightly as if I could disappear at any moment.

"Sakuya…" I hummed when I heard Florent saying my name while I was petting Clarent's head who was snuggling against me.

"Are you really okay?" I twitched when I felt her touch my left arm and I could see the concerned look Clarent had on her face as she looked at me.

"I'm… fine…" I said to her as she hummed while Clarent hugged me closer. We all knew that was a lie as I was still shocked by Fenrir and his power. Unconsciously, my body started to tremble again when I remembered about him. I can tell clearly now that I'm still really weak to the upper echelons. I clenched my fist as I was feeling frustrated.

"Sakuya, it's fine. Calm down, you are safe now." Florent said as I felt her hugging me from behind while Clarent looked up at me before she cupped my cheeks between her head.

"Sakuya-sama, nobody is dead. Everyone survived so be at ease, okay? That bad dog isn't here, he can't hurt you." Clarent said as she smiled softly at me. As they tried to comfort me, I smiled as I petted the two girls' head.

"Thank you, Florent, Clarent." I thanked them as they hummed.

"But, Sakuya. You mustn't lose yourself in your fear." Florent said as she traced her finger at my left arm while Clarent touched my waist.

"Nothing will come of it if you keep fearing that bad dog."

"If you hesitate, your friends will die." "And if you don't act, they will die as well." The two girls whispered to my ears as they hugged my body.

""Remember that feeling when you protected your brother and that girl. Remember that feeling when you put yourself in front of them even though you were injured. Where did you get the strength, the courage to oppose your opponent despite your weakness."" They both said as they both pointed at my heart.

"Strength… Courage… Protect…" As I was murmuring under my breath what the girls told me, my body started to glow, signifying that I will leave soon this dream-like world.

"Ah… It's already over…" Clarent murmured as she looked down, a little sad.

"I can do nothing about that." It's not my fault that my time here is relatively short.

"That's right, Clarent. While it's a shame, he will come back again. Until then, be a good girl and wait for him." Florent said as she pulled on Clarent's cheeks who whined before she let them go.

"It hurts…" I know, Clarent. I know your pain. While I was thinking, Clarent turned herself to face me as she looked into my eyes with a red face.

"I'll wait nicely only if Sakuya-sama kisses me…" She murmured as I blinked at her request while Florent whistled at her twin sister before I smiled at her.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" When I asked her, she gently moved away from her blond bangs, revealing her cute forehead.

"Here…" She murmured as I chuckled before I leaned to kiss her forehead.

"Ehehe…" She started to giggle with a silly smile on her face. How cute. I thought as I patted her head.

"What about you, Flore-" When I turned myself to ask her if she wanted one too, I was suddenly kissed by Florent, making me widened my eyes as I was surprised.

"Haaa!" Clarent screamed when she saw our lips touching each other before they separated with Florent smiled at me with her finger, touching her lips.

"I got what I wanted." She said as she smirked at Clarent who pouted before she pushed her sister away from me and jumped on her as they started bickering on the ground.

"What do you think you are doing to Sakuya-sama?!" "Ufufu… Taking what is mine, what else."

I could only laugh weakly as I watched the twins who started to fight while slowly disappearing from this world to wake up in the real one. But I'll say this, thank you And as if they heard my thought, they suddenly watched me with a smile.

'We will always be by your side no matter what.' Was what they murmured as I left this world.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in the carriage with Asia who was healing me as a warm green light enveloped my body. As I clutched my fingers on my left arm, I could tell that they managed to reattach it to my body. I didn't feel any pain at my waist, so I must be fully healed.

"… Asia, thank you." I thanked Asia while looking her in her eyes. Because I woke up, Asia shed a tear before she hugged me.

"Sakuya-san! I'm so glad!"

"… I can't die while leaving Asia alone. After all, I promised you that we will be always together, right?" I hugged Asia back as she was crying on my shoulder.

"… Hyoudou-san, I'm glad you are safe." I looked up to see Koneko who had her hands covering with ki I think. Ise told me that she could use it to strengthen the natural healing ability within people.

"Thank you, Toujou-san." She nodded at me as I looked down to see that I didn't have my shirt on me.

"Ah, there was a big hole and soaked in blood so we threw it away." Asia said when she saw that I noticed the lack of cloth on me. I sighed before I nodded at her.

"Where are the others?" I asked the two as we were the only one in the carriage.

"Rias-san is talking outside with everyone. Also, Hakuryuukou-san as well." Asia told me while I nodded before I tried to get up.

"I see, are Ise and the others all right?" She nodded when I asked her as she helped me, supporting my body.

"Hyoudou-san is a good person…" I blinked when I heard Koneko murmur under her breath. I looked at her to see that she was staring at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You protected Ise-senpai and Rias-Buchou, injuring yourself and you are still worried about them." She said as she answered my question. Well, the reason was quite simple…

"It's because it's my job as an older brother to protect and be worried about my younger brother." I said as she widened her eyes, making me wince as I completely forgot about the incident between Kuroka and her.

"Ah, sorry. It was insensible of my part.'' I said to her but she quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine and I know that… Hyoudou-san is a good brother." She said as she looked straight in my eyes, making me smile a bit as I patted her head, making her widened her eyes.

"I see, thank you. Maybe you can call me Sakuya-nii-san since you will be one of my future sister-in-law with Rias." I joked, making her blush before she looked down.

"Maybe…" Well, she didn't refuse.

"Sakuya-san, does that mean that Issei-nii-san will marry Koneko-san?" Asia asked me, making Koneko blush harder while I chuckled.

"In the future, yes. I'm sure of that." I said before I heard the door being open as we saw the devil in question, coming inside the carriage.

"Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, is Sakuya all rig-" He stopped talking when he saw Koneko, being patted on the head by me.

"Sakuya?! What are you doing to Koneko-chan?!" He yelled as he pointed his finger at me and my hand. I blinked before I gained a smirk as I decided to tease him.

"What? I'm just spending some time with Koneko-chan? Are you jealous?" I asked him before he pulled Koneko by his side.

"Sakuya, Koneko-chan and her oppai are mine. I won't share them with anyone, not even you." He yelled, making the nekomata in question and Asia blush at his words while I laughed, confusing him.

"Isn't that great, Koneko-chan? Ise just declared his love to you." I teased her, making her blush before I walked away, leaving a stuttering Ise and blushing Koneko behind.

When I got out of the carriage, I saw everyone as they were speaking to each other.

"To make Odin's meeting successful, you will need to take down Loki correct?" Vali said without hesitation after looking around at everyone.

"You won't be able to fend off Loki and Fenrir with just these members. And also because of the Hero Faction's attack, the Underworld, Heaven, and Valhalla are in a ruckus. So they won't be able to send more people to your aid." He said as no one could argue back against his claim. When he noticed me as our eyes met, Vali made a small smile, and everyone looked at me after seeing where Vali was looking.

"Sakuya! Are your wounds okay?"

"Yes, Jeanne. I'm okay now." I said as I sat next to her before I looked at Vali. Behind him was Bikou who waved at me and Arthur who was glaring at me, making me raise my eyebrows before I shrugged my shoulders, he's always glaring at me for some reason. Kuroka who was also here and she also stared at me. I shrugged at their strange behavior before I looked at Vali.

"Do you think you can defeat him?" When I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders before he replied to me.

"It's unfortunate but even the current me won't be able to take on Loki and Fenrir at the same time."

"But it's a different story if we were to work together." Vali said as he looked directly at me and Ise who was behind me with Koneko as they joined us. Everyone became shocked at his suggestion while I sighed.

"So you don't mind fighting alongside your destined rival?" I asked him as a smile appeared on his face.

"No, I don't mind fighting alongside Hyoudou Issei if it means to fight against a god."

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 29th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Alright, I got ****the**** results of my finals which I succeed****.**** Now, I can't stop being worried about them. I hope that those who were passing their finals like me also succeed them. **

**I'm still searching for a proof-checker and beta-reader for my lemon book, PM me if interested. **

**Honestly, Loki is stronger than a Satan-Class Devil and could take on the entire cast, Azazel and Baraqiel in canon and Fenrir is a pure monster. The only default is his arrogance and overconfidence which caused his downfall against them in their second encounter. **

**Well, this first encounter was enough to show them how they were outclassed by the upper echelons. **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**Saint-Leiker: What Sakuya invoked was the physical form of his Sacred Gear. It would be more like a sub-species Sacred Gear like Valerie's Grail or Siegfried's Twice Critical. The requirement for being in the Berserker Class is to have fought at least once in a berserk state or ****lose**** his own sanity.**

**Sakuya had already fought in that state during his youth against the vampire. In the future, I won't say anything yet, but he may be in the Berserker class but with a low-ranked Mad Enhancement skill.**

**Remzal Von Enili: Since it is made of holy swords, I would say that its insides are made of blades. If someone were to be swallowed, he would be cut by the swords as he traveled until the dragon's stomach where he would be impaled by swords on his entire body. The dragon's breath attack is mostly the dragon, concentrating the holy energy of the swords constituting him into a ranged attack like a laser beam.**

**FateBurn: Thank you.**

**Trainhearnet560: Thank you very much. It will be a different story where Sakuya will be in the Fate Universe as a servant. Sakuya will be in the Throne of Heroes as an anomaly, someone whose feats are unknown to the Fate Universe but who indeed did heroic feats in is life. A Heroic Spirit is full of Mysteries. Will he be in a relationship with someone, maybe.**

**Blaze2121: Thank you. How will Sakuya woo Rossweisse? By being himself. There are many moments that the anime made worse compared to the LN. If Sakuya would be reincarnated in FE: A, he would be a Swordmaster. The same with FE: Fates if he's in Hoshido. If he's with Nohr, he would be a Hero. If DLC included, Dread Fighter. I won't make a Gamer fic as I don't think I'm good enough to create one yet.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you very much.**

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you. Nobody should call him a lolicon. That's Issei's role (joke).**

**Ramzawing04: Thank you. Don't worry, you aren't the only one who likes Rossweisse. As for Sakuya's wings, they would increase but not yet. There is a large difference of power between the different stage so it would take some time for Sakuya to have 10 wings. Since Sakuya would be summoned at his prime, he would have 12 wings. As for his title, he would have one.**

**Leo Saruca: For the list about the brothers' harem, I never gave a complete one since I'm still debating with some people.**

**For Issei, he has Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, ****Elmenhilde****, Kunou, Roygun. I'm still debating about Ingvild. There was also two persons who had a crush on Issei in canon but wasn't explored, Tsubasa and Abe. Ah, also don't forget about Kiba and Gasper (Joke).**

**As for Sakuya, he has Jeanne, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Gabriel, Serafall. The one who can join Sakuya are Kuroka, Valerie, Le Fay, Lavinia, Yasaka and a secret person which made me laugh when she was proposed in a PM but I'm still debating as I didn't want the harem to be too big.**

**Well, he still has a smaller harem than Ise's one in canon.**

**Question: Until how many members would you consider a harem acceptable? This is the big question for a harem anime like DxD.**

**Hashirama 1070: Yeah, Ophis could destroy him instantly but Sakuya in his prime would be able to do the same. Also, there is still the worms inside Sakura's body to destroy to completely kill Zouken. That NP made me think of ****Iskandar's**** own NP but instead of his soldiers, it is with his harem members.**

**Guest1: Yeah. Well, Sakuya would be running around the war yelling 'Rule Breaker' or 'I am the rule. Obey or I shall ****command**** you to die.' for fun.**

**Lazyguy90: Yeah, there is everything. Action, romance, fluffiness. Every moment are good compared to his previous life.**

**LuluViBritania: No, he's not doing it intentionally. There isn't a single interest for Sakuya to blue ball him if it means that Issei won't be able to grow stronger, something he really needs for the future event which will come. But Sakuya is really uncomfortable about interfering with other ****people's****' love lives or their sex lives. He also already knows that Issei will be able to manage it by the time of his fight with Sairaorg and got out of his 'mental' trauma from his time with Raynare. In his mind, He thinks that the one who can really save him are Rias and the girls, this is why he won't interfere, but he will give ****advice**** if they ask him for some.**

**It doesn't help that Ise's harem members are all fighting for the 1****st**** place and there is no way that he would intervene in a cat fight. Never underestimate a jealous and angry woman. **

**Drake: Thank you! And yes, Sakuya did it! And Asia lost it! The fight Sakuya vs Cao Cao will be for a while so be patient.**

**Zexzakaria: Yes, it was a direct reference to the fight Shirou vs Gilgamesh but here, Ophis's stomach vs the cake shop. I planned to do it after I finish this fic since the Sakuya who will be summoned is a Sakuya at his prime so there would be many spoilers if I write it now. Apocrypha, I'm still deciding which class he will be while I'm more leaning towards Archer of Black. Grand Order, I will write it after writing the Grail War.**

**lSeele: Yes, I did write that if Sakuya were to be in the Rider class, Ophis may be the manifestation of the NP.**

**Helioscrimson001: Yes, it is one.**

**Exodus12345: I shall make every ****reader**** diabetic. **

**Mnorsyafiq92: Give them every ****opportunity**** to insult your opponents when you're dying. **

**Unlimited Emptiness: Thank you, I'm happy that it pleases you. **

**Indigo One: Yes, she has her canonical DxD appearance. The only thing she would ****get**** from the Saberface in term of appearance would be her casual clothes. **


	30. Claire Flora

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

_Chapter 29 – Claire Flora_

* * *

Previously in Hallowed Blade

'_We will always be by your side no matter what.' _

"_No, I don't mind fighting alongside Hyoudou Issei if it means to fight against a god."_

* * *

The next day, we were all gathered at the spacious hall located in the basement of the Hyoudou Residence. My group, Brave Vesperia, Rias, and her peerage, Azazel and Baraqiel, Sona and her peerage were also present and finally, Vali and his little group which filled the place with an awkward tension. The majority of us were against them coming to this house, but after hearing Azazel and Sirzechs opinion, they reluctantly accepted. It surprised me that Sirzechs allowed them to come but after remembering that Vali saved Rias in the dimensional gap, it makes sense.

Odin and Rossweisse were contacting Asgard from another room about Loki and Fenrir as they started to become a big problem. Right now, we have already started discussing about the countermeasures against Loki.

Sirzechs is also aware of this case we are having and it has also been passed to Michael and the rest of Grigori. It was decided that the Three Faction would cooperate and protect Odin in order to make his meeting with the Japanese gods a success.

Meanwhile, we have to take care of Loki by ourselves. While our opponent is a god, the biggest problem in the picture is that damned wolf Fenrir. A monster which is as strong as the Two Heavenly Dragons before they were sealed in their respective Sacred Gear according to Azazel. Honestly, we can't win against them in a direct confrontation and reinforcements are something we couldn't afford. Every faction is still in chaos because of the relentless assault of the Hero Faction and its Sacred Gears users as they still continued even now.

"First of all, Vali. What is your reason for cooperating with us?" Azazel who is standing in front of the whiteboard where our plans were written with all the details asked Vali who had a smirk on his face.

"I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Bikou and the others have already agreed to it. Does this reason not satisfy you?" At his response, Azazel twitched his eyebrows with suspicions.

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as our manpower. Right now we are in a situation where each faction can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero-faction. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero-faction, but due to your personality there is no way for you to cooperate with the Hero-faction."

"Yeah, we try not to get involved with each other as much as possible. I'm still planning to fight Loki and Fenrir even if we aren't able to get your cooperation. Though if you don't cooperate with us, then we will still battle them while dragging all of you into it." Vali said as he threatens us. Either we fight with him or we will fight against him, Loki and Fenrir at the same time. If he says it like that, we won't have any choice but to accept his offer.

"It seemed like Sirzechs was also thinking hard about this, but he said he won't be able to turn down the offer of you who is the sole survivor of the descendants of Old Satan and also because you saved his little sister from death. He sure is a naive Satan, but I also think that it would be better to have you cooperate with us rather than letting you roam free." Azazel said, making Rias twitch as she owned her life to Vali. She couldn't really talk back against him because of that and even if she had some complaints about it, she can't refute a Satan's words.

"Though there are more issues which we can't come to an agreement with each other." Sona said with a dissatisfied expression on her face.

"What do you think about it, Sa-chan?" Jeanne asked me as she whispered.

"Well, we don't have any choice but to accept their offer. We were completely overwhelmed by Loki and Fenrir and if we want to beat them with the minimum loss in our side, we need their help since we can't afford reinforcements from the Three Faction." I said as she nodded at my explanation.

"Though he's probably plotting something." Azazel said as he stared at Vali who smirked at him.

"Who knows."

"Though it won't be a problem if we make it so that we can cut down any suspicious movements."

"I don't have any intent to do something like that, but if you were to come at me, I won't go down doing nothing."

"….Well, let's put this about Vali away for now. Now, let's move on to the countermeasure against Loki. I'm planning to ask a countermeasure about Loki and Fenrir to a certain someone."

"You are going to ask about Loki and Fenrir?"

"Yeah, there is this guy who knows very well about those guys. So I will have him give information to us."

"Who is this person?" Ise asked while putting his hand up.

"One of the Five Dragon-Kings, 'Sleeping Dragon' Midgardsormr."

"Well, that's an obvious choice, but will Midgardsormr respond to our call?"

"We will open the dragon-gate with the Two Heavenly Dragons, the power of the Dragon-King Fafnir, Vritra, and Tannin. We will just summon Midgardsormr's consciousness over there. His actual body is sleeping in the depths of the ocean in North Europe." Azazel said as he answered Vali's question.

"Is it me or am I…also included….? The truth is I feel pushed back because everyone else are monsters…" Saji asked timidly. He does have the Sacred Gear of Vritra who is a dragon after all.

"Well, I will have you come as one of the factors needed. Leave the majority of it to me and the Two Heavenly Dragons. Hold on until I get in contact with Tannin. I will go and talk to Shemhaza about the countermeasure for this. You guys stay on stand-by until I come back. Baraqiel, follow me."

"Roger that." Azazel said as the two fallen angels left the room, leaving us in the hall.

"Sekiryuutei!" Bikou called Ise as he put his hand up.

"W-What?"

"Can I go to the indoor pool below this floor?" Bikou asked him with a naughty smile on his face but Rias took a step forward before she pointed her finger at the monkey.

"Hey. This house belongs to me and the Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei. I won't allow you to do as you please."

"Rias-san's house? Isn't this house Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's house?" Asia said, tilting her head at Rias's words while I sighed.

"Just don't mind her and her spoiled comments. Well, the Gremory did built this new house so technically, it's her house." I said but I didn't really care since we would soon move out to our own house once it will be built. I'm wondering when Gabriel will do it anyway.

"Now~ Now~, let me use it. Switch princess–" Bikou said before he got smacked very hard on his head by an enraged Rias. I winced as the hit made a huge sound.

"Ouch! What was that for! Switch-princess!" Bikou yelled back at Rias with teary eyes but looking more closely, Rias also had teary eyes on her.

"You! Because of you, I….am being called weird names in the Underworld!" Now that I'm thinking about it, the first one to call her that name was Bikou, and then Azazel used that name for Ise's show after hearing that.

"Who cares. Oppai Dragon, I also watch that show. I'm honored since the name I gave is being used." Bikou said, laughing loudly as it seemed like he's really enjoying it deeply from his heart while Rias started to reach her limit as she was enveloped in a red aura with a dangerous atmosphere around her. I shook my head at the two before I looked around to see Irina speaking with Arthur as she looked at the holy sword in his hand.

"S-So this is the last Excalibur! So amazing."

"Yes. Vali got information from his personal connections, and when we compared it to the scroll passed in my family, we were able to find it. Though the location of it is a secret." Next, to them, Kiba and Xenovia seem to be listening to their discussions while being alert. They just want to know about the holy-swords since both of them are swordsmen. I may be one but I wasn't interested in Excalibur. Clarent and Florent are more than enough for me.

"Hee~. It seems like your face became manlier since the last time I saw you –nya. Do people turn out like that when they reach Balance Breaker? Or is it because you 'experienced' a woman's body –nya?"As I heard Kuroka talk, I turned myself to see Ise, standing between Koneko and Kuroka. Ravel and Gasper was also with them as they were beside Koneko who was hiding behind Ise. I sighed as I walked towards them.

"Sakuya-san?"

"I'll be right back." I said to Asia as she and Jeanne looked at me walk towards Ise and the others.

"Hmm. Is this perhaps still a taste of a virgin –nya?" Kuroka teased Ise as she licked him, making him flustered before I decided to act. I approached her from behind as I killed my presence and…

"Anti-Thot Chop!" "Nya!" I hit her head, making her let go off Ise as she held her head while crouching.

"What are you doing –nya!?" She yelled at me as I walked in front of Ise and the others before I looked down on her with a smile on my face.

"I'm protecting my little siblings, what else." I said before she stood up, glaring at me but she suddenly widened her eyes before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Hmm~ Is it possible that you are jealous that I was flirting with your little brother –nya~" She said as she pointed to Ise who was behind me while I scoffed. Why would I be jealous of Ise…

"As if, I'm just making sure that he won't fall for a honey trap." I said, making Ise stutters while Kuroka laughed before she crossed her arms under her breasts, revealing them more than they are already.

"Whoa… Guah!" I looked behind me to see Ise staring at them with a nose-bleed before he got punched by Koneko.

"Nyahaha~ It's not my fault my body is irresistible. Are you interested? You can touch them if you want –nya~" She said with a smirk on her face while I sighed. If you want to play like that, I shall play.

"Alright, I'll take on your offer." I said, surprising her and everyone who looked at us as I walked towards her.

"Nya, are you serious…" She said before I moved my hands towards her… before I touched her cat ears.

"Nya!" She squealed as her ears flicked when I touched them.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Kuroka yelled as I started to play with her ears, making her face starting to get a little red.

"Oh~ they feel like a real cat's ears… They're so soft…" I murmured under my breath as I continued to feel them before I noticed her two black tails which were whipping back and forth. Without thinking, I grabbed them and squeezed them a little too hard, making Kuroka yelp in pain before a white aura coated her hand.

"That's enough –nya!" She shouted as she chopped at my wrist, making me let go of her tail before she stepped back.

"Okay, that one was my fault." I said as I rubbed my wrist while I looked to a teary-eyed Kuroka who was rubbing her tail.

"You always liked cats since we were young." Irina said as she walked towards me with Xenovia.

"Of course I like them, they're cute." I said before I noticed Xenovia staring at me as she looked pensive.

"Xenovia?" I called her as she nodded to herself before she put her hand on my shoulder as she had a little smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Sakuya. I shall grant your wish once the problem with Loki is over." She said confusing us. My wish? What is she talking about? I thought before someone jumped on my back, I quickly looked behind me to see Kuroka who had a smirk on her face.

"It's time for revenge –nya." She said as she tried to lick my face but I grabbed her, surprising her before she started to yelp as I clutched her face, making her let go of my back as I held her in the air.

"Hey! Let me go –nya!" She shouted as she started to claw my arm while I chuckled.

"How about no?" I said as I started to clutch harder, making her cry in pain as she held my arm.

"Nya! I'll sue you for domestic violence!" She shouted as she kicked my face, making me let go of her face because of the pain as she hit my eyes but I wasn't finished here.

"Take this!" I quickly hit her in front of me and I knew I hit Kuroka as she yelped before I heard her fall on the ground.

"My head!"

"Sakuya-san, are you alright?" Asia said while I nodded before I started to get healed by her Sacred Gear.

"Hey, we're back… Just what happened while we were away?" Azazel asked as he looked at us and he shook her head when he saw Rias and Bikou fighting, Ise who was knocked out with a nose-bleed and Kuroka, rolling on the ground while holding her forehead before he shook his head.

"Never mind, Vali, Saji, I want you guys to come with me. We will go summon Midgardsormr." Azazel said as he took Ise with him while the two nodded before they followed him.

"I wonder how Le Fay will react when she will learn that her hero is a brute." Kuroka said with a smirk while I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, our dear little Le Fay has become quite infatuated with you." She said with a smirk before we felt a killing intent as we quickly turned to see Arthur, glaring at us… No, he was glaring at me. When I saw that, I quickly looked at Kuroka whose smile was exactly that of a cat that ate the canary. I'll remember this…

"Kuroka, you should learn that some jokes are inappropriate." He said as he pushed up his glasses while Kuroka laughed before she looked at me with a smirk that screamed for retribution.

"But Arthur, ever since she met Sakuya-chan here, she would always speak about him and don't you remember how she acted when she saw Serafall Leviathan's movie –nya." Kuroka said as she snapped her fingers, creating an illusion of Le Fay just next to her who looked at Arthur while holding a DVD box in her hands.

"Ah, Sakuya-sama… When will you come for me in your armor and white horse? I wish that you could pierce me with your Excalibur!" The illusion of Le Fay said as if she acted in some sort of play while Arthur was glaring at Kuroka who smiled at him.

"Kuroka, Le Fay would never act like that. She's too innocent for that." He said to her who laughed while I was surrounded by the girls who were staring at me.

"Sa-chan, what is your relationship with that girl?" Jeanne asked me with a smile while Xenovia and Irina held my shoulders to make sure I won't run away. Meanwhile, Asia was pinching my side with a pout on her face and before I could answer her, Kuroka did it with a laugh.

"If you want to know, it happened just like that." She said as the illusion in front of us disappeared before an illusion of Le Fay and I who was holding Ophis's hand was created. The situation was replicated perfectly as Le Fay charged at me by accident, except for one detail… The dialogue was completely different and why am I seeing red rose in the background…

"Are you okay, young lady?" The fake me asked her with a voice so smooth that I couldn't help but to gape at it.

"Ye-yes! I'm okay! I'm sorry for hitting you!" My fake shook his head at Le Fay's apologies before he looked at her with a warm gaze and a soft smile.

"It's not a problem, my dear. I don't mind being hit as long as someone as beautiful as you isn't hurt." He said, making the girl in his arm blush as his face slowly approached hers but the illusion was suddenly cut by Arthur with his holy sword Caliburn or rather, he cut the fake me apart.

"Kuroka, do not show such an abomination." Arthur said to a smiling Kuroka while I felt the hold on my shoulder becoming more intense. Xenovia, Irina, if I wasn't a normal person, my shoulders would have broken by now. Asia's eyes started to tear up as she looked at me while holding my shirt but what really worried me was Jeanne and how she was looking at me with empty eyes.

"Hey! It didn't happen like that!"

"Really?"

"Of course, I would never act like that or speak with that kind of voice. Also, I only spoke to her for what… one hour or something." The girls stayed silent for a moment before they all nodded as Xenovia and Irina let go of my shoulders, but they still looked at me suspiciously, making me sigh.

"What? Do you really think I would hit on a girl like that?" I asked them as I pointed where we saw the illusion.

"No, we know you don't act like that but…"

"You hit on girls naturally without knowing it."

"Seriously?" They all nodded much to my surprise. Just how my actions can be defined as 'hitting on people'?

"But Arthur, Le Fay got really interested in Sakuya-chan since last time and she seemed so happy to see him again through that movie. Maybe she fa-" Before she could finish her sentence, Arthur pointed Caliburn at her with anger in his eyes as he glared at her.

"Kuroka, we may be comrades but what you are trying to say right now is a blasphemy! Le Fay will never fall in love with a person as vile and perverted like him!" Arthur shouted as he pointed his finger at me, making me snort at his insults while Kuroka murmured that she didn't say anything yet.

"Vile and perverted, huh…" I murmured under my breath as I tried not to laugh. Did he mistake me for Ise or something?

"Of course, I witnessed how you tried to seduce my little sister who is so pure and innocent for this world and you are also the Sekiryuutei's twin brother so you must be a huge pervert like he is! Someone like you is a danger for my little sister's purity!" Arthur yelled at me before he took a picture from his pocket and he looked at it with a warm expression on his face.

"Ah, Le Fay. Onii-chan will always protect you from the evil of this world." He said as he put the picture against his chest.

"Is he alright?" Irina murmured to Xenovia who shook her head as she answered her.

"No, he needs to go to a psychiatric hospital or something…" I mentally agreed with her as we all looked to Arthur. He was supposed to be the calm and polite guy in Vali's team but right now, I can only see a pervert who get turned on by his little sister's picture. No, maybe that's too harsh for him…

"Hyoudou Sakuya, how about we finish what we started the other day." He said as he pointed his holy sword at me, making me smile. Last time, we were interrupted by Ophis but now, she's upstairs playing one of Ise's RPG. Last time, she played Final Fantasy 7 and she wasn't pleased when Aerith got killed. She kept complaining that she couldn't use her Phoenix feather. I started to laugh at the memories, angering Arthur who thought I was mocking him.

"What is it that is so funny…" He said with a glare while I just put my hands up.

"It's nothing. Follow me, I'll take you on in the training room." Once I told him, we heard someone gasp as we noticed Bikou and Rias staring at us before they started to glare at each other again.

"That's it! Let's go there too so I can beat you like the stupid monkey you are!"

"I'll kick your ass before you could even touch me, Switch!" The two started to ran in the direction of the elevator while we all sweat-dropped at the sight. I shook my head at them but we followed them.

* * *

Jeanne POV

It has been nearly an hour since we followed Sakuya to the training ground as he started to fight with Arthur Pendragon. I was a little surprised about him since I thought he was the polite and calm person in the Hakuryuukou's group and not someone as protective and hot-blooded like that. Well, I won't blame him. After all, a good older sibling must be protective of the youngest one. While Asia and I watched over Sakuya, Xenovia and Irina started to spar against each other in another corner of the training ground.

"You've gotten better!"

"That's what I should be saying!"

In another corner of the room, Rias-san and Bikou were still fighting or rather, Bikou was playing around with an enraged Rias-san who tried to shoot him down with her power of destruction but she couldn't hit him.

"Just stay put, you damn monkey!"

"Ah! Even a baby could do better, Switch!"

Meanwhile, Sakuya and Arthur were fighting each other and they were more destructive than Rias-san. Every time their blades clashed, waves of holy and demonic aura were released, causing destruction to the entirety of the surrounding area. It's a good thing that this training room is resilient.

"Nyahaha, Le Fay will be happy with this." By our side, Kuroka was filming their fight as Arthur requested her to do so he could show off to his sister later.

"Is that all you can do? No wonder you got easily bested by Fenrir." Arthur taunted Sakuya as they stared at each other with their swords, clashing at each other.

"I'm still holding back and I was quite distracted by its fur."

"Furry lover."

"Four-eyes." The two of them started insulting each other every time their swords clashed with each other as they destroyed their surrounding.

"It's the first time I've seen Sakuya-san acting like that…" Asia said as she was a little surprised by Sakuya's behavior while I nodded since Sakuya would most of the time be cool-headed. He could sometimes get excited but he would never insult people openly like that unless you are a pure-blooded vampire where he would just obliterate you from existence while insulting you with a cold smile.

"Pervert."

"Siscon."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't one!" Sakuya yelled as he sent a holy wave at Arthur who suddenly disappeared from sight, surprising us except for Kuroka who kept smiling. Sakuya widened his eyes as he saw Arthur disappear in front of his eyes before he suddenly put his swords above his head, blocking a strike from Arthur who suddenly reappeared above Sakuya much to our surprise.

"Just what happened…" I murmured under my breath as I looked at the fight in front of me.

"Nyahaha! It's Caliburn's special ability as it has the power to manipulate space and Arthur can use it to teleport himself –nya." Kuroka explained to us when she heard me as I widened my eyes at the holy sword's ability.

"Teleportation, huh… I'm quite impressed…" Sakuya murmured under his breath as he pushed Arthur back who smiled at him before he teleported again. This time, he was behind Sakuya and he nearly slashed him with his holy sword if it wasn't for Sakuya who moved away from him at the last second before he retaliated back with a demonic wave with Florent at Arthur who channeled his aura into his holy sword before he created a rift in space in front of him that swallowed Sakuya's attack.

"What!?" Sakuya was surprised that his attack was absorbed but another rift appeared above him as a demonic wave got out of it, going straight towards him but he quickly moved away, dodging it.

"I didn't think that you could react that fast, you are like a beast." Arthur said to Sakuya who scoffed at him as he brandished his swords in front of him.

"And I didn't think that you are the type to use sneak attacks." Sakuya said as his swords started to emanate a massive amount of holy and demonic aura respectively before they merged into a single gray one.

"Interesting… Then I'll do the same." Arthur said as his holy sword was coated in a bright holy aura. The two of them attired the attention of every person who was present in the training room as they stopped what they were doing to watch the two swordsmen.

"Doesn't that looks bad?" I asked as we felt their power still growing up with Kuroka who nodded before she snapped her fingers, creating a magic circle on the ground.

"Yeah, I planned for something like that to happen so it's time to activate my trap card –nya!" She shouted as someone appeared from the magic circle and we widened our eyes when it was the same girl we saw from Kuroka's illusion. She was wearing the same uniform with her huge blue hat and matching blue cape on her we saw earlier.

"Where am I? Ah, Kuroka-sama!" The young girl said as she looked around her before her eyes landed on Kuroka who smiled at her.

"Hey, Le Fay. Sorry to call you suddenly but can you stop them?" Kuroka said as she pointed to Sakuya and Arthur, making Le Fay look at them before she widened her eyes.

"What are Sakuya-sama and Onii-sama doing!?" She shouted as she looked at Kuroka for an explanation while pointing at her brother and Sakuya.

"You see, Arthur wanted to fight Sakuya-chan and it started to go in a bad direction so can you stop them –nya? Also if Arthur doesn't want to stop, just say that…" Kuroka explained briefly and whispered something to the young girl who nodded before she flew in front of Sakuya, surprising the two men.

"You are–" "Le Fay!? What are you doing here!?"

"Kuroka-sama teleported me here but this isn't the problem! Onii-sama, stop what you are doing right now!" Le Fay shouted as she summoned a staff that she pointed at Arthur who chuckled.

"Kuroka, I see… It must be another one of her illusions… Too bad for you but I won't be tricked this time!" Arthur yelled as he raised his sword above his head.

"What does he means by this time?" Asia asked Kuroka who looked sheepish as she scratched her cheek.

"I did create several illusions of Le Fay in the past to have Arthur do some chores for me…" So this is why he thought that the Le Fay in front of him was another illusions of hers and not the real one. Speaking of her…

"Illusion? But I'm the real one… No matter, it's time to do what she told me…" She murmured under her breath when she saw that her brother didn't stop while Sakuya stopped what he was doing before he put himself in front of her.

"Le Fay, stay back! It's getting dangerous!" He warned her but she quickly shook her head as she looked at him with a smile.

"Please don't worry, Sakuya-sama! I got this in the bag!" She said before she moved in front of him and started to glare at her brother who seemed a little shocked to see that kind of face from her little sister and how close they were interacting with each other.

"Onii-sama is an idiot! I hate you!" Le Fay screamed at Arthur who froze for a moment before he started to cough some blood, surprising us. Well, for a siscon like him, having his little sister saying that she hated him can be pretty devastating.

"Ufufu… I have to say that it's a good illusion you got there, Kuroka. It was really close to the real deal but in the end, it's still an illusion!" He shouted as he dashed at Sakuya but Le Fay placed herself in front of him as she created a giant magic circle before her.

"Onii-sama, you idiot!" She yelled as a giant beam came forth from the magic circle which went in the direction of a shocked Arthur who had wide-eyes.

"So, it was really Le Fay…" He murmured before he got hit by his sister's attack, creating an explosion. When the smoke dissipated, we saw Arthur who was still standing up with his body smoking before he falls on the ground as he murmured about having Le Fay hating him.

"Yes! I protected Sakuya-sama!" The girl in question yelled as she had a smile on her face despite having just attacked her big brother with powerful magic while Sakuya who was behind her sighed shook his head as he stored back his weapons in his dimensional storage. He seemed a little disappointed as he walked towards us with the magician

"Sakuya-san, are you alright?" Asia asked him as she started to heal him with her Sacred Gear.

"No, I'm fine but thank you, Asia." Sakuya thanked her as he patted her head, making her smile before we saw Le Fay tugging his shirt, attiring his attention towards her. Sakuya looked at her as she was staring at him with expecting eyes, making him sigh as he also patted her while thanking her.

"Thank you for your help, Le Fay."

"It's not a problem, Sakuya-sama." I couldn't help but shake my head when I saw the delight on her face as she was being patted her head by Sakuya. I know he doesn't really understand about the impact of his own actions but I wish he could have learned about it. Well, I guess I have to learn more about her personally before I judge her.

* * *

Sakuya POV

After my fight with Arthur which was interrupted by Le Fay, we were back in the basement as the girls were speaking with the little magician and I couldn't help but sweat-drop at the sight before me.

"So, could you tell me of your name, your age, and your current occupation." Jeanne asked Le Fay with Xenovia and Irina behind her as they were staring at the girl while Asia was drawing something on a piece of paper.

"My name is Le Fay Pendragon, I am 15 years old and I am the magician in Vali-sama's team." She introduced herself enthusiastically as if she was in a job interview while the girls were watching her as a hawk would do to its prey. Why are they that cautious around her? She may be part of Vali's team but she's a child… Okay, a dangerous one as I started to remember about the power of her magic spells.

Right now, we were the only one in the basement as Vali has come back to take Arthur and Bikou with him. Rias and her peerage had an event about their 'Oppai Dragon' show to attend while Sona and her peerage went back to Kuoh Academy to prepare themselves.

Nonetheless, even if we were holding back. I could tell that Arthur was really strong… I should ask Azazel if he knows someone who could train me.

"Can you stop staring at me like I was a piece of meat?" I asked Kuroka who was sitting next to me as she looked at me with a smirk.

"Why? You're feeling embarrassed? Is it because of me?" She said as she slowly leaned towards me but I pushed her away by flicking her forehead.

"Nya! Why are you so mean with me when you are so sweet with Ophis or Le Fay?" She whined as she nursed her forehead while I raised my eyebrows.

"Because they are children and you are an adult." I said as I pointed to a smiling Le Fay while Kuroka was staring at me like I was an idiot.

"Ophis isn't a child and Le Fay is a teenage girl." She deadpanned at me while I froze for a little moment since I often forgot about that detail because of her naivety and appearance.

"Well, Ophis acts like a child and she looks like a child while Le Fay is younger than us so it's okay to be easy on them…"

"True but I would have never imagined someone taking care of her like you did, Papa–nya!" She said as I flicked her forehead again, making her yelp.

"Don't call me like that…" I said a little irritated while she laughed at me as she nursed her forehead.

"Nyahaha! But do you know that you are quite famous in the Khaos Brigade?" She said, gaining my attention as I stared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her as she gained a wide smirk.

"Obviously, you are known as the Seraph Gabriel's Joker thanks to the Khaos Brigade's spy they had in Heaven but you are mostly called the 'Lolicon Angel' by them." She said as I suddenly covered my hand with lightning while staring at her right into her eyes.

"If it's not a joke, I'll fry you."

"Oh~ If you want a spark to begin between us. Please, help yourself–Nya!" She said with a smirk which soon disappeared when I grabbed her face before electrocuting her, making her yelp but the output wasn't really strong enough to injure her seriously. Also, Asia was near us so she could heal her with her Sacred Gear.

"Nya~ I didn't know you were that rough with women… Nya!" She teased me with her body shivering from the shock before she yelped again when I tightened my hold on her face.

"Don't worry, it's only the first time that it hurts…" I said before I got my cheek pinched by Jeanne again, making me let go of Kuroka's face who stepped back from me.

"Alright, playtime is over." Jeanne said as she pinched me harder, making me yelp while Kuroka started to laugh at my pain.

"Sakuya-chan, you are so whipped by your wife." She said, making Jeanne blush as she let go of my poor cheek while I started to crack my neck as I approached Kuroka.

"Hey Kuroka, did you know that naughty cats start to learn how to behave only if you neuter them." I said as she widened her eyes before she jumped off the couch like the cat she is.

"You can't do that! Don't touch my babies! Ah! Le Fay, protect me –nya!"

"What!? Me!? Awawa…Ah!" Kuroka shouted as she placed herself behind a surprised Le Fay who started to fidget as she tried to think of something before she gasped as she summoned something in her hand.

"Sakuya-sama, could you sign this for me?" She asked timidly as she held out a DVD box to me, surprising me as it was a DVD box about Serafall's movie. I nodded with a smile but it's not like I had a grand role in this movie. I only appeared for a few minutes before I got kicked my ass by Serafall.

"Of course, but I don't have anything to write with."

"Why don't you write it with your blood –nya?" Kuroka proposed but Le Fay gave me a marker she took from her dimensional storage.

"I can't have Sakuya-sama waste his blood for me." Le Fay said as I wrote my name for her on the DVD box before I gave back to her.

"Here." I said as she took it with her two hands with a wide smile before she started to jump like

"Yes! Thank you very much, Sakuya-sama! It is getting late so we will take our leave. Goodbye." Le Fay said as she bowed to us while Kuroka waved at us with a smirk on her face.

"Bye bye, Papa –nya." She said as she teleported away with Le Fay, leaving us alone in the basement.

"They're gone." Irina said while I nodded before I looked at Jeanne who was still blushing as she stared blankly in front of her.

"Jeanne, are you okay?" Irina asked her as she put her hand on her shoulder, surprising her as she twitched from the contact.

"Ye-yes! I'm fine!" She shouted while we were staring at her. Why is she that flustered about? She's like that since Kuroka called her… Don't tell me…

"Jeanne, are you that bothered about the fact that Kuroka called you my wife earlier?" I asked her as she nodded with a blush on her face.

"Well, we aren't married yet. It's a little too soon and… I started to imagine what kind of life we could have together…" She murmured quietly while playing with her hair while the girls started to look pensive.

"Marriage, huh… Sakuya, I want my marriage to be in a Christian wedding." Xenovia said as she nodded at herself while we looked at her.

"A Christian wedding… Somehow, I can't imagine Xenovia in a white dress…Gah!" Irina murmured before she got herself in a headlock from Xenovia.

"Well, excuse me for that." She said as she tightened her hold on Irina who tapped on her arm, signaling her that she gives up.

"Well, if that's what you want, sure. I don't mind." I said as I scratched my head, making Xenovia smile as she let go of Irina before she held out her left hand.

"It's great. Now, we only need to plan for it." She said cheerfully as she started to walk away but I quickly stopped her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Xenovia, we don't have to rush. We have all our time."

"Why is that, Sakuya-san?" Asia asked me as I started to scratch my cheek.

"Well, I can't marry until I'm 18 years old after all."

"I read that a man must be at least 20 years old in order to marry in Japan, am I wrong?" Jeanne asked with Irina who nodded at her before she started to explain.

"Yes, but it's only under normal conditions. If the groom possesses his parents' permission, he can marry at 18 years old." Irina explained to them as they all nodded before Xenovia walked away.

"Xenovia! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Otou-sama and Okaa-sama's permission!" Xenovia answered Irina as she walked away towards the elevator.

"Xenovia-san, wait! I'm coming too!" Asia shouted as she ran after her with Irina. Knowing my parents, they already acknowledged them as their daughter-in-law so they don't need to ask them for their permissions and I am sure they are waiting for it with impatience. I smiled at the thought as I watched the girls running to the elevator.

"Do they know that Dad and Mom are working until dinner today?" I asked Jeanne who chuckled next to me.

"I don't think so…" She said before she looked down as she played with her fingers.

"Hey, Sakuya. Do you think I could be a good mother?" She asked me as I was a little surprised by her question before I nodded.

"Of course I think you could be a good mother. You are a warm, loving and protective person. You always watch over people and take care of them. I often saw you pampers Ophis by giving her my stash of puddings and don't even try to deny it." I said as she started to avert her gaze.

"In any case, I'm sure you will be a great mother. Also, don't forget that you won't be alone. I will be with you along with Xenovia and Asia. Even the others will support us if we need their help." I told her as she nodded after a few minutes of reflexions.

"I see, thank you, Otou-san." She said as she looked at me with a bright smile to which I couldn't help but blush a bit when I saw it. I nodded at her before we walked to the elevator.

"So… When can I expect my ring?" She asked me as she took my hand within her before I intertwined our fingers.

"Once I'll get the money for it." I told her, making her chuckle as she nodded while we walked with our hands linked together.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, we were gathered in the hall in the basement. Apparently, the Gremory group and the Sitri group are skipping classes since we are in a delicate time as we are approaching the day of the meeting between Odin and the Japanese Gods which was tomorrow. Nonetheless, it is the first time I saw someone being that depressed about skipping classes as I looked at their faces. They must really love their school lives. Today, only Vali and Bikou were presents as Arthur, Le Fay and Kuroka were preparing themselves for tomorrow. While I was thinking, Azazel came into the hall with Rossweisse who had a hammer in her hands.

"Here is the present from Odin the geezer. The replica of Mjölnir. Geez, that shitty geezer was actually hiding this thing. But that Midgardsormr, I can't believe he actually knew about this." Azazel muttered with a very unpleasant expression.

"Is it that amazing?"

"It is the replica of the legendary weapon wielded by the Norse Thunder God, Thor. This has the lightning of God running through it." Azazel explained as he answered to Ise's question.

"Yes, Odin-sama said he will lend this replica of Mjölnir to Sekiryuutei-san. Here you go." Rossweisse said as she gave him the hammer. It has a black outer frame with a blue structure throughout its entire design from the head to the handle and there was a symbol on its middle piece.

"Please send your aura through it." Rossweisse instructed Ise who did what she said. We saw the hammer as it started to grow bigger until it became a gigantic hammer, exceeding Ise's height before it dropped on the ground, making the whole hall shake because of the impact.

"Ise, are you alright?" I asked him as he nodded before he tried to lift the hammer, but he couldn't.

"Hey hey hey. You put too much aura into it. Keep it down." Azazel told him as Ise tried to lower the aura he poured into the hammer, making it shrink, but he had trouble lifting it.

"I can't… lift it…" He murmured under his breath while I walked next to him.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked Azazel who nodded as I pointed to Ise who looked constipated to which I couldn't help but to take a picture of.

"Yeah, while it's a replica, it can only be used by a godly being but with Baraqiel's help, we made it so anybody can use this temporarily."

"Vali, how about you beg that geezer Odin as well? Maybe right now, he might give you something special. You too, Ise since you can't use Mjölnir." Azazel said lively at Vali who had a fearless smile on his face while Ise was being comforted by Rias.

"Don't need it. I'm planning to master the power of the Heavenly dragon's original power. I don't need extra weapons. What I want is something else." He said as he shook his head, making Azazel shook his head before he looked at me.

"What about you, Sakuya?"

"Well, I'm a bit interested into Norse magic and their runes." I said as I scratched my head. After all, they looked powerful, so I would like to learn about them if I could. Meanwhile, Azazel nodded at my answer.

"It's a good choice. Their magic is much more advanced and powerful that ours. There is a reason why the Norse are one of the central factions for magic. You will be able to strengthen your own spells or create new ones if you learn it." He told me as I started to fantasize what I could do if I managed to learn it. I wonder how strong my spells would become if I managed to learn Norse magic.

"Hyoudou-san." As I heard someone calling me, I got out of my delusion to see that it was Rossweisse who called me as she looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, is there something wrong, Rossweisse-san?"

"If it is okay with you, I can teach you about Norse magic as I am well versed in that field." She told me as I widened my eyes before I quickly nodded with a smile while I called myself an idiot for forgetting about her.

"Of course it is okay for me. After all, I saw how talented you were with Norse magic during our last encounter with Loki and during the Khaos Brigade's attack in the Underworld so it would be an honor for me to learn from you." I said as her face started to get a little red from the praise, but she looked quite happy.

"Then how about we begin after the briefing?" I nodded when she asked me, and I was quite excited which I think could be seen as Rossweisse started to giggle when she looked at my expression.

"Bikou, good timing. I received a message directed to you." Azazel said as he looked Bikou who pointed at himself with a doubtful face on him.

"Huh? To me? From whom?"

"It goes 'Fool. I will punish you as soon as I find you'. It was from the Shodai. It seemed like he was looking for you with Yu-long." Azazel said, making Bikou freak out as he started sweating and his face turned pale.

"T-That shitty geezer is… So he found out about me being a terrorist. On top of that Yu-long too!"

"Bikou, should we go to your homeland once? It might be interesting to meet Yu-long and the First Generation Sun Wukong."

"… Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as active. That geezer has mastered senjutsu and youjutsu completely, so he is really strong…" For someone like Bikou to be that scared, that Sun Wukong must be quite a monster.

"Ah, I will be reconfirming our strategy. First, we will wait for him to show up at the place of the meeting being held tomorrow, then the Sitri group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location along with Loki and Fenrir. The location of the place you guys will be transferred to is a demolished stone pitting site. The ones taking on Loki will be Ise, Sakuya and Vali. We will counter him with the Two Heavenly Dragons and Sakuya. The ones taking on Fenrir would be the other members of the Gremory group, Sakuya's team and Vali's team who will use the chain to capture it. Tannin will also be here to support you guys. I will have you guys watch over it after that as we definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God. Even if it is the Chief-God Odin, he will die if bitten with those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost." Azazel said as we all nodded at the strategy.

"Now, since we left the chain to the elder from the Dark-elves, we just have to wait for it to be completed, so what is left is… Saji." Azazel said as he looked at a surprised Saji.

"What is it, Azazel-sensei?"

"You are also important for this strategy. You do have the Vritra Sacred Gear after all." Azazel said, shocking him so much that he started to panic.

"Pl… Please hold on a second! I… I don't have insane power like Hyoudou and the Hakuryuukou!? I won't be able to fight by taking on a God and Fenrir! I thought I would just have to transfer everyone with Kaichou and others!" Saji exclaimed as Azazel made a sigh, knowing that.

"I know. I won't say things like to fight in the front line to you. But I will have you support your allies with Vritra's power. Especially those three guys who are fighting in the front line need your support." Azazel as he pointed to Vali, Ise and I while Saji looked down as he started to get lost in his thoughts.

"S…. Support."

"For that you will need a bit of training. There is something I want to try out. Sona, I will borrow this guy for a bit." Azazel said to Sona who nodded, but she was a little confused.

"That is okay, but to where?"

"I'm taking him to the fallen angels' territory in the Underworld at the Grigori's institute." Azazel said with a cheerful face as he took Saji by the back of his shirt, scaring him. After all, Azazel looked like a child who just got a brand new toy and couldn't wait to play with it. Looks like a new victim will fall under Azazel's madness.

"Saji, Sensei's training is hell. I almost died in the Underworld as well. On top of that you are going to the laboratory institute. You are dead." Ise said as he put his hand on Saji's shoulder with a look of pity on his face, scaring him even more as he started to cry.

"Hahaha! Then let's get going Saji." Azazel said with a laugh as he activated a magic circle to the Underworld.

"Seriously!? H-Help me! Hyoudou! Kaichou!" The magic starts to light and glow, and it enveloped the crying Saji as we looked at them teleport away. Your death won't be in vain.

"By the way Ddraig. Aren't you going to talk to Albion?" I blinked when I heard Ise talking to his Boosted Gear.

[No, there isn't anything to talk about… Right, white one?] Ddraig said as we could hear his voice, but…

[… Don't talk to me. I don't have a rival called Chichiryuutei.] Albion replied harshly, shocking us as he knows about Ddraig's new nickname.

[W-Wait! It's a misunderstanding! The one who is called Chichiryuutei is my host, Hyoudou Issei!] Ddraig tried to defend himself as he pushed the blame on Ise which was true.

[… To awaken by pressing b-breasts, and to deactivate from Juggernaut-Drive by pressing breasts… This is so horrible that I want to cry, red one.] Albion said with disappointment in his tone, making Ddraig cry loudly.

[I also wept! My tears never stop! Uooooooo!]

[Sob. How did this happen… We were supposed to be the prideful Two Heavenly Dragons… Do you know how I felt when I saw a hero television program which portrayed my rival as 'Oppai Dragon'? … Sob.] As we were listening to the conversation between Ddraig and Albion, we couldn't help but pity them. But to think how Ise and his perversity managed to make the two legendary dragons who were called the Two Heavenly Dragons cry like that, I felt a little proud of him.

"… Albion, are you crying again? You were also weeping when we were watching the television program which portrays Hyoudou Issei." Vali tried to comfort Albion with a troubled face on him. I could only laugh weakly at the sight in front of me before I turned to Rossweisse.

"Let's go somewhere where we can be alone. That way, we can be quiet without the noise." I said as she nodded when we looked at the others who were doing their own thing in preparation for tomorrow before we went to one of the empty rooms in the basement where she could teach me about Norse magic in silence.

* * *

Jeanne POV

It has been nearly an hour since the briefing with Azazel-san, and we were preparing ourselves for tomorrow night.

"Are you girls ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course, Durandal and I are always ready to kick some ass." Xenovia said with confidence in her voice as she flexed her arms while Asia seemed nervous, she also seemed pumped.

"Yes, let's do our best to… kick some ass!" She said as she blushed a bit at her last sentence.

"Asia-chan, you don't have to copy Xenovia." Irina said to a sheepish Asia while I smiled at the sight in front of me before I looked around to see that Sakuya wasn't present in the basement. Did he go in the training ground again? I thought before we heard the sound of an explosion going off, surprising us as we immediately took out our weapons.

"An explosion!?"

"Where did it come from!?"

"Over there!" Rias and Sona yelled as they were on full alert before Xenovia pointed to a certain room where we saw some smoke going out from the door.

"Let's go see." Irina said while we nodded as we all ran towards the room, prepared to fight. Once we were all reunited in front of the room, we all nodded as I took hold of the handle, everyone stepped back before I opened the door only to see Sakuya and Rossweisse-san who seemed like they were studying about magic as we could see a white board with several magic circles and explanation written on it.

"Ahahaha… I think I overdid it…" Sakuya said as he scratched his head while Rossweisse-san who was behind a barrier looked shocked as she saw the state of the room.

"I can't believe that you managed to make that much damage with the most basic rune… Ah…" She muttered before she noticed us at the door, making Sakuya look at us.

"What are you all doing here? Did something happen?" Sakuya asked us when he saw our weapons while we all stared at him in disbelief as we understood that he was the one who caused this mess.

"Sa-chan, just what happened here? And what are you doing here with Rossweisse-san?"

"She was teaching me Norse magic and I went a little too far. Ahaha…" Sakuya laughed as he scratched his head while we all sighed.

"Thank you for your help, Rossweisse-san. I really appreciate it that you took your time to teach me." Sakuya said to Rossweisse-san who shook her head before she smiled at him.

"No, it's fine. It was a good experience for me to teach someone like that and I liked it. The explosion is another matter…" She said as she murmured the last part, making me laugh weakly as I already knew about Sakuya's destructive tendencies.

"Nonetheless, you have my gratitude. Alright, I'm going in the training room to play around." Sakuya said as he looked at his newly created magic circle with a wide smile before he crushed it as he walked away.

"Ah, I'm coming too." Asia said as she started to follow him but I stopped her, surprising her as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Don't go with him, A-chan. If he acts like that, never follow him or be with him. Ever." I warned her as we looked at Sakuya who walked away while humming. I just hope that he won't create something outrageous but seeing his wide smile on his face, he may do it…

"In any case, we have a big day tomorrow, so let's make sure we are perfectly prepared." Rias-san said while we all nodded at her proposition. Sakuya is big enough to take care of himself.

* * *

I retire what I thought this afternoon. That night, I was laying down on the bed with the other girls who were already asleep, but I wasn't sleep because I was waiting for Sakuya who hasn't come back from the training room. He did come for dinner, but he quickly returned to the training ground after that. I never understood how he can train that much. Maybe he fell asleep from exhaustion… I sighed as I decided to check on him, so I got out of the bed before I walked out of the room in direction of the elevator. I can understand that he want to train, so he could get stronger in order to protect us but if he overworks himself like that, he would just worry us. I guess I'll have to scold him about that. After all, it's a wife's job to take care of her husband… I smiled at the idea of having a family with Sakuya. I can already see him as a good father with how he acts with Ophis. I may pamper her a lot, but he's on another level. He dotes on her more than me and his parents. As I was thinking, I reached the basement before I walked to the magic circle which teleported me to the training ground.

"Where is he?" I murmured as I looked for Sakuya before I finally saw him. He was standing alone with Clarent and Florent in his hands as he was gazing at the ceiling. As I was going to approach him, Sakuya planted his swords in the ground as he was chanting something before he put his hand over his chest. I decided to not interrupt him, so I didn't call him.

"Come forth, Blade Blacksmith." Sakuya said as his chest started to glow before something started to come out from it and I widened my eyes when I saw that it was the same translucent sword he had when we fought against the members of the Hero Faction.

"Alright, it's time to forge the contract." Sakuya said as he took the sword in his right hand before he swung his left arm, creating a magic circle under him. And then, the three swords started to glow before Clarent and Florent which were planted on the ground started to float in the air.

"This sword has created an unlimited amount of blades."

Sakuya said as he brandished his translucent sword in front of him but what surprised me was what happened next. Next to Sakuya appeared two girls who I didn't recognize as they took the holy and demonic sword into their hands. The one who took Florent had a pale skin and pale blond hair attached into a bun. She wore a pure black dress with white motifs on it, black arm-wraps and black thighs. In contrast, the other girl who took Clarent had a healthier skin tone and long blond hair which was tied in a ponytail with a black bow. She also wore a white dress with black strokes and black tights.

"Just who are they?" I murmured as I looked at the girls who brandished the sword in their hand in front of them.

"This sword has chosen the one king who will protect his people."

"This sword has chosen the one emperor who will dominate his enemies."

""It is time for us sisters to finally become one under the same chosen one.""

The two girls said before they crossed their swords in front of Sakuya. As I looked at the scene in front of me, it looked like the girls who are total opposite as they were opposed, black and white, holy and demonic, are now joining themselves with Sakuya at its center who placed his translucent sword with Clarent and Florent.

"I call upon you in the name of Sakuya Hyoudou. O'Swords of mine, respond to the call of the contract."

""And we shall answer it. Under this contract, we shall give our souls, our bodies to you and shall be reborn as a new sword.""

"""From now on, we shall fight together as one until the end of the time. Nothing shall separe us, not even death as we will always be together."""

And then, the training room was bathed in an intense light as I was blinded by it and after a few seconds when the light dissipated, I slowly opened my eyes before I widened them when I saw that only Sakuya was present as the two girls disappeared from the training room and he was surrounded by white and black lilies around him but what really surprised me was the sword in his hand. It was a straight sword with a pure white blade that had black trimmings. I could also see the design of a white lily and a black one which were intertwined with each other on the blade. The sword also had a silver hilt and cross guard while the hilt looked like it was made with glass.

"I should give it a new name… Alright, I'll name it Claire Flora." Sakuya said as he swung his new sword in front of him with a wide smile, creating a blast of wind which made the petals of flowers fly away from him and I had only a single thought as I watched the scene in front of me.

"Pretty…"

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 30th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay. For those who didn't know, I started to work part-time, so I didn't have the time to really work on this chapter, so I'm very sorry if it seems a little lackluster.**

**But I have a big announcement to do, I got challenged by my beta-reader to write a 'What if' story as instead of being reincarnated as Issei's brother, 'Sakuya' will be reincarnated as the descendant of the Hero of Charity, Karna. His power will be based on the Fate/Karna while he will also have some power from the DxDverse. I would like you guys' opinions about it. **

**Also, I'm still searching for a beta-reader/proof-reader for my lemon story. If there is nobody who is willing to do it, I'll publish them without one. **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**FateBurn: Thank you.**

**TehStorm: Thank you. Of course, Sakuya will still continue to grow stronger. While Issei will start to get closer to him in terms of strength, Sakuya will still stay ahead and as for his Sacred Gear, it will evolve.**

**: I'll keep that suggestion in mind.**

**Blaze2121: Good one and thank you. When he joined everyone, Sakuya didn't have a shirt on him since it was ruined from his fight with Loki and Fenrir. Yeah, Sakuya would likely have a Myrmidon/Mercenary class. An attack with his feathers, I never thought of something like that. Other than a ticklish attack, I don't have any ideas, maybe if I got an inspiration somewhere. Yes, he will get a unique skill.**

**Big money mike: Thank you for the thoughts, it helped and yeah, I'm planning to make every persons in his harem interact with him alone like during dates and such. Yes, the sports day is after Loki's arc.**

**Leo Saruca: Well, Azazel did create a gender-swap raygun to mess up with the main cast in the LN. It doesn't help that Kiba's female form is exactly Issei's type of women. Yeah, Serafall considers Gabriel like her ultimate rival. Everyone knows that Gabriel is really affectionate with Sakuya and Serafall herself has an interest in him. If she can make Sakuya likes her more than Gabriel, she would see it as a win against her. Also, there are cases when people could tolerate something they hate when there is something they like more in their relation. Yasaka, yes… it means a long trial of stamina.**

**Maou: No, there is no need for Sakuya to do that.**

**Drake: Thank you. Yes, he has. Norse magic and a new sword.**

**Ramzawing04: Thanks, yeah. I had already planned something with Xenovia after the fight with Loki. I focused on Jeanne because she was the one with the most time with Sakuya, Asia in second because there was a little time before Loki's arc and Asia was the optimal person for Sakuya to relax around with. Xenovia's main event is after this arc so be patient.**

**Guest1: Thank you.**

**Lazyguy90: Yeah, there is always someone stronger than one self. Loki and Fenrir were too much for Sakuya who hasn't fought anyone who outclassed him that much until now. ****Alright, where is the hyperbolic time chamber?**

**Saint-Leiker: Yeah, they will break their limits. Merlin will look at everything that he finds interesting from his tower, and he can't die while Solomon can look at the past and future. The two could know about Sakuya's existence as a servant as they could have seen him with their respective Clairvoyance skill. But his existence is still an unknown one for them.**

**OechsnerC: No, Ophis shall be a mascot and won't be in any harem. I won't put gods in the harem unless they are really claimed by the viewers.**

**Fahimshahriar871: No, Sakuya won't have a reality marble similar to Michael. As an angel, he doesn't really need to speak magic incantations so there is no need for him to have the 'High speed incantation' but he's qualified for it. He doesn't only use lightning magic as he can also cast light/holy and water/ice magic, he will also learn more magic in the future like the Norse one.**

**Exodus12345: He can still improve himself physically and raise his 'stats'. While he has a long of strong magic, he can learn more to create other ones or improve the spells he already knows.**

**Zentari2238: Well, I'm sorry for writing something 'retardedly cliche' and for not actually being arsed to have actual consequences.**

**Matt: Thank you and no, he won't make Enuma Elish.**

**Zexzakaria: It's because it's Fenrir who is a pure monster with his original strength as he was Typhon's equal. He could easily defeat Tannin and even Vali in his Juggernaut Drive couldn't defeat him. Sakuya is largely outclassed by Fenrir so it's not really a surprise for him to get trashed. Loki is strong enough to fight against Azazel and Baraqiel with ease, they may be Satan-class, but they aren't God-class. Loki's main weakness is his personality which means his arrogance and over-confidence.**

**Rigald02: Thanks. When I said Sakuya's sword in his Juggernaut Drive's form would be more like Merodach, I wanted to say that it wouldn't be the strongest sword but at a second place like sword. It has been stated that Merodach is Gilgamesh's second greatest sword that he always use to see if his opponent is worthy enough to use Ea on them such as against Alcides in Fate/Strange Fake. Merodach possesses the same power as Caliburn which is a 'light that can burn away everything it touches' while being superior to it. Honestly, I'm not a fan of Ea and its design which is why I won't use it. While it may lack of swords, I won't be using any swords from the Nasuverse other than Clarent and Florent, mainly because I don't know any of them other than the one which appeared in the anime and I don't really play FGO so Sakuya's knowledge of the Nasuverse's swords are really limited. Also because I wanted to use other swords from other games.**

**I'm willing to do some references to Fate but other than Clarent and Florent, I won't take any other swords from the Nasuverse. Also, his Sacred Gear isn't his main weapon so don't expect much about it.**

**As for Sakuya being a servant, he's a pure anomaly. You could compare him as a glitch that found himself being recorded in the Throne of Heroes. Can he truly be recognized as a Divine Spirit when he's not even from that dimension? Either way, if he's summoned in a regular war, he would be nerfed as he will lose his angelic power if it is the case. Also, he was originally a human so it could be part of his legend that he ascended from a human to an angel, making it like his NP.**

**Honty: You can stay young for a little time but you can be immature forever. There is no harm in acting young and fooling around, especially when you are 5 years old.**

**Crainium9: There were many fights where it was obvious that he couldn't win or were stopped without a conclusion like his spar with Sirzechs / Serafall or his fight with Vali during the treaty but yeah, it seemed cheap.**

**Dragonfighter11: I see, I'll keep that advice in mind.**

**Jrod1218: While I like this kind of stories, I'm not a fan of them when it's about reacting to a SI-OC since the cast would know about Sakuya being a reincarnated person and one who came from another world. The fact that they would know that Sakuya knows a bit of canon don't sit well with me. If it was like an anime where they don't see or hear the SI's inner thoughts, then yes. **


	31. God-slaying sword

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 30 – God-slaying sword_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

_"I call upon you in the name of Sakuya Hyoudou. O'Swords of mine, respond to the call of the contract."_

_""And we shall answer it. Under this contract, we shall give our souls, our bodies to you and shall be reborn as a new sword.""_

* * *

The next day, I was with in the living room with Ophis who was playing a game on the Switch while sitting on my laps. I was alone with her as Jeanne went with Mom to the department store while the others were still at school. I had nothing to do until tonight, so I decided to spend some time with Ophis instead of training like usual. After all, I needed to be ready for Loki and Fenrir.

[Don't worry, Sakuya-sama! We won't lose to them!]

[The little girl is right. Nonetheless, I'm excited to fight against a god.] I heard the twins' voices in my head as they talked to me while I hummed. Ever since I made that contract with them yesterday and merged them with Blade Blacksmith, I was able to speak with them mentally like that.

[But I wanted to pet that doggy… Kya!] Clarent murmured under her breath before she squealed and I could hear Florent chuckling. I couldn't see what is happening right now in their inner world but I could easily imagine Florent teasing Clarent as she's tickling her.

[How about I pet you instead? Here…] [Kyahahaha!] As I smiled softly at their interactions, I started to think about my new sword, Claire Flora. It possessed the ability to 'Amplify' and 'Absorption' from the twins and I could still create holy swords like usual but with a better quality than before. But the thing that surprised me the most was that I could change Claire Flora's attributes according to my will. If I wanted to transform Claire Flora into a fire sword, the blade will unleash a torrent of flame when I will pour my power into it. I liked that new ability as I could give my sword any attributes I wanted but I got a pretty nice idea thanks to Kiba. He once told me when I sparred against him that he started to work on a dragon-slayer sword with his Sacred Gear. He informed me that it was in order to stop Ise if he should use the Juggernaut Drive again that he started to work on it. Ever since I discovered that ability to change Claire Flora's attributes, I started to wonder what would happen if I tried to transform my sword into a god-slaying one… I smirked at the thought as I started to imagine what I could do but I got interrupted by Ophis who tugged on my shirt.

"What is it, Ophis?"

"You are drooling." She said as she pointed to the corner of my mouth. I blinked before I wiped my drool with my sleeve. It looks like I got a little excited with my imagination.

"Thank you, Ophis." I thanked her as I patted her head while she nodded at me before she pointed to the screen. She was playing the new Fire Emblem game which was released recently.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her as she stared at me with her emotionless eyes.

"With which girls do you want to marry?" She asked me as I raised my eyebrow at her question before I looked at the screen and I blinked when I saw she putted my name for the main character.

"I don't know. Pick the one you like the most." I said as she nodded before she continued to play. I smiled at her until I felt my stomach growling, so I removed her from my laps, much to her displeasure as she frowned at me.

"I'm going to get some puddings. Want some?" I asked her, and she immediately widened her eyes at the magic word before she quickly nodded, making me laugh before I walked in direction of the kitchen. After I took some puddings in the fridge, I came back into the living room where Ophis was waiting for me as she glanced at the puddings in my hands and when I sat down on the couch, she immediately climbed onto my laps while keeping an eye on the TV before she lied her back on my chest.

"Here one for you." I said as I placed one of the pudding on her laps, but she shook her head, making me raise my eyebrow.

"Ahh~" She said as she opened wide her mouth while she continued to play.

"Don't tell me you want me to feed you so you can play at the same time…" I murmured as I looked at the nodding dragon on my laps before I sighed. She's getting really spoiled recently, especially by Jeanne and my parents. I should tell them to keep it to a minimum.

"So, which character did you chose for me?" I asked her as I took a piece of pudding with a spoon before I placed it in front of her mouth.

"Sothis." She simply said before she took the spoon into her mouth. And so, we stayed like that for a while as I watched over Ophis. Why won't the night come sooner?

* * *

The time has finally come. The sun has already set, and it's already night.

We were at the rooftop of a high-rated hotel building in the suburb where the meeting between Odin and the Japanese Gods will be held. Maybe it's because we are standing in a very high place, but the breeze is quite violent.

On the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, Sona and her peerage were positioned on standby for their own roles for tonight. Azazel had to be the middleman for the meeting, so he had to stay with Odin. In his place, Baraqiel will be replacing him as he was on standby on the roof with us. Rossweisse is also participating in this battle as she's standing beside us in her armor. Meanwhile, in the sky above us, Tanning was also present as he stood proudly in the air. He had a spell cast on him so that normal humans won't be able to see him. Imagine what kind of chaos he would bring if he was seen.

Vali and his team were waiting for the battle, a bit further away from us and Le Fay was the sole member who wasn't present. Kuroka told me that it was Arthur didn't want her to participate because it was too dangerous for her. Also, each person was given a phoenix tear by Ravel who produced them herself. Meanwhile, Vali, Ise and I were given a few of them since we will be fighting in the frontline. I just really hope that I don't have to use them all.

"It's time." Rias said while looking at her wristwatch. It's now time for the meeting to start. It means that an important discussion has started in one of the rooms inside the hotel. I wonder who is the representative of the Japanese God. As I shrugged, I started to focus as we were waiting for our honor guest to come. And suddenly, I felt a pressure coming from the sky and I couldn't help but to clench my fist. Is that arrogance or pure confidence?

"No tricks huh. You have my respect." Vali said with a bitter smile as the sky above us started to become distorted, and a big hole was created in it. We could see two shapes inside it as they came out from the hole. As expected, the ones who appeared from the hole were Loki and Fenrir. It's bad, I just felt a phantom-pain on my left arm the moment I saw Fenrir looking at me. I shook my head as I tried to ignore the pain. Just focus on the fight and nothing else.

"Target confirmed. Mission start." Baraqiel said to the small communication device on his ear as a gigantic barrier-type magic-circle appeared around the hotel which Sona and her group activated in order to transfer us, Loki, and Fenrir to the battlefield. When Loki sensed that, he just showed a smirk and didn't retaliate as we were covered in light…

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a spacious field which was filled with rocks. Azazel did tell us during the briefing that it was supposed to be an abandoned ancient mine. As I looked around me, I saw that the girls and Rossweisse were next to me as they nodded when I looked at them. Rias and her peerage were a bit away from us with Baraqiel while Vali and his team were further away. Well, our position isn't important compared to the man who was standing in front of us with his dog by his side.

"So you aren't fleeing." Rias said it with sarcasm, making Loki laugh.

"There is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's a matter of sooner or later. Even if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, I will have Odin disappear."

"You are wrapped with dangerous thoughts." Baraqiel said as a smirk appeared on Loki's face.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction…. To begin with, since the Three-Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything became distorted."

"Looks like you have no intention to talk." Baraqiel said as he coated his hand with holy-lightning and from his back, 10 black wings appeared. At this, everyone took a stance while Ise, Vali and I stepped in front of Loki at the same time.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**[Vanish Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Ise and Vali were now enveloped in their armor while I summoned Claire Flora in my hand.

"So it is you three who will fight against me. Very well, my heart never raced like this!" Loki said with joy apparent on his face.

"Arms! Armor! Vernier!" Asia used her strengthening magic to boost our strengths, defense and speed just before Vali made his move as he charged at Loki. Meanwhile, I spread my wings and coated myself with holy-lightning before I also charged at Loki with Ise who ignited the thrusters on his back as he dashed on the ground. Oh yeah, Ise doesn't know how to fly correctly.

"A combination between the Red and the White! I am most likely the first one who gets to have a fight like this! This fight shall be the one which will initiate the Ragnarok!" Loki shouted with a wide smile as several magic circles covered his whole body before they released multiples sashes of light at us.

Vali flied around in an acrobatic-style in the sky as he dodged all of them while I did the same but I also used Florent's ability to absorb some of Loki's attack into my sword as I destroyed some of Loki's attack which were coming at me.

Meanwhile, Ise just went ahead without caring as Loki's attacks pierced through his body, but he didn't stop as he closed the distance between himself and Loki who was smirking but it soon disappeared from his face when he felt Ise's power rising.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

As he boosted himself, he charged forward and destroyed the defensive magic circles which were around Loki, surprising him. During that small instant, Vali and I decided to take that opportunity to strike at him as we nodded at each other. Vali released his demonic aura as a magic circle appeared on above his hand which I recognized as Norse magic. Meanwhile, I used Clarent's ability to boost the energy I absorbed earlier in Claire Flora.

[Boost!] I heard Clarent yell cutely as I used her ability, making me smile as the aura coating my sword became bigger and stronger.

"As a start, here is our first move." "Ise, move!" Vali and I said as we unleashed our respective wave blasts at Loki while Ise ignited his booster to quickly move away from the evil god who got swallowed by our attacks.

"Are you crazy!? Let me know first before you start attacking like that! You could have killed me with this!" Ise yelled as he pointed at the aftermath of our attacks. The spot where Loki was standing before was now a huge bottomless hole which was wide enough to cover at least one-third of the battlefield.

"But you are alive so it's fine." I said with a smile with Vali who nodded.

"Your brother is right and as my rival, you should be able to survive that kind of attack." He said, making Ise groan before we heard someone laughing out loud.

"Fuhahahaha!" When I looked up in the sky, I saw Loki who was floating in the air. His robe was a bit torn and his left hand was smoking. Even that kind of attacks didn't do much to him. As expected of a god… I thought as I made a bitter smile.

"It seems that you improved since last time! Otherwise, it won't be a good warm-up for me!" He shouted with a wide smile before he started to frown.

"… Mjölnir. The replica? Even so, you are carrying a dangerous weapon over there. Damn Odin, does he want to make the meeting successful that much!?" He yelled while I blinked before I glanced behind me to see that Ise had taken out the Mjölnir Replica which started to grow in size. Ise then charged at him as he ignited his booster until he was at an appropriate distance from Loki where he swung down the hammer to hit him but Loki dodged it, causing the hammer to crash on the ground, creating a huge crater, but I was more confused than anything. The hammer was supposed to release a godly thunder, so we could seal Loki but nothing came out from it.

"Fuhahaha! It's unfortunate. That hammer can only be used by someone with a very strong and also a very pure heart. You must have some evil feelings within your heart. That's why it doesn't create lighting. Normally I hear, that doesn't have any weight, and is light as a feather you know?" He said while laughing at Ise as we were surprised by his revelation. If it is the case, it is impossible for Ise to wield Mjölnir as he's a pervert at heart.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Odin for his incompetence!" Loki shouted as he appeared next to Ise, surprising him before he blasted him away with his Norse magic, destroying his armor, and he let go of Mjölnir.

"Gah!" "Ise!" Rias yelled as she looked at Ise who started to fall down from the sky, but he managed to stabilize himself as a pair of dragon wings grew from his back.

"I'm fine!"Ise shouted as he slowly fell to the ground as Rias and her peerage quickly went to his side with Asia who started to heal him with her Sacred Gear.

"In the end, you are nothing against a god! Ahahahahaha!" Loki started to laugh at Ise who glared back at him. Ise's injuries weren't that bad as his armor protected him. Meanwhile, I looked at Mjölnir that Ise let go when he got hit by Loki as it started to shrink back to its original size while falling from the sky. Wasting no time, I flew towards it in order to take it but Loki noticed my attempt.

"Don't think I will let you!" He yelled as he shot out several magical sashes at me but this time, I destroyed them as I absorbed his attacks into my sword before I flew again in direction of the falling Mjölnir but I noticed something coming at me with extreme speed. It was Fenrir as he charged at me.

[Half Dimension!] "Dragon Shot!" Ise shot his attack towards Fenrir while Vali started to distort the surrounding space, stopping the wolf for a moment, but he quickly ripped that distortion apart with his fangs. But that small amount of time they gave me was enough for me to move away from Fenrir as I barely dodged his claws. In return, I couldn't take back the hammer as it dropped into the crater.

"While it is a replica, it is still a dangerous weapon. It's better to take some precautions." Loki murmured before he unleashed a powerful magic blast at the crater, burying the hammer in the rubble.

"No… The hammer…" Ise murmured under his breath as he approached us with his armor repaired while Loki started to laugh.

"Ahaha! Now, it's about time that we start to get serious!" Loki said as he snapped his fingers as Fenrir who was back by his side started to howl, making us shivers at the sound.

"My servant Fenrir who possess the fangs which can kill gods! You will meet your demise even with a single bite! If you really think that you all can defeat this beast, then come and get it! Fenrir, get them!" He yelled as he gave an order to Fenrir who roared again before he charged at us. At the same moment, Baraqiel raised his hand.

"Nya~" Kuroka snapped her fingers, smiling as several magic circles appeared around her, and a very big and thick chain came out of it! It was the magical chain, Gleipnir. It is the only chain that can stop Fenrir and Azazel told us that it was enhanced by some dark-elves. I was surprised by that information as I didn't think that elves existed in this world. As they are led by Tannin and Baraqiel, Rias and her peerage, my teammates and Vali's comrades grabbed on to the chain and then threw it towards Fenrir.

"Fuhahahahaha! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir were already…" Loki started to laugh as the magical chain wrapped itself around Fenrir's body as if it had its own consciousness. He was soon surprised as he saw that the giant wolf couldn't get out of his restraint and started to howl painfully, its cry echoing throughout the area.

"Fenrir captured." Baraqiel said while looking at Fenrir who couldn't move a single bit. With Fenrir who was restrained thanks to Gleipnir, we only have to take care of Loki but when I looked at him, he was smirking as he started to chuckle. Does that mean that he has a trump card under his sleeves?

"Their specs are lower, but come to my side!" Loki yelled with his arms spread wide as the surrounding space became distorted and something appeared from it. I widened my eyes when I saw a familiar ash-gray fur, eyes without any emotions, sharp claws and a very wide-opened mouth!

"Sköll! Hati!" Loki shouted the name of the two wolves who howled by his side.

"I changed a giant woman living in Járnviðr to a wolf and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, these two were born. Their specs are quite a bit lower than their father, but their fangs are the real thing. They can easily kill a God, and all of you." So Fenrir had children… We already had trouble with one but now, we got two of them… He did say that their specs are lower than their father but how strong are they?

"Go, Sköll and Hati! That bunch of people are the ones who captured your father! Tear and rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!" Loki ordered the two wolves who suddenly charged at Jeanne and the others.

"Hyoudou Issei, Hakuryuukou, Joker. We will take care of them so focus on Loki!" Tannin yelled at us before he breathed a powerful fire, enveloping the wolves while we nodded as we looked at a smirking Loki who shot a magical ball at a distracted Ise who was looking at the other. I quickly moved in front of him as I blocked his attack with my sword, absorbing a part of it and I couldn't help but be impressed by the quality of its energy.

"Sakuya?!" Ise yelled, a little surprised before I started to scold him. I can't blame him to be worried about the others, but we have to trust them, and we had our roles to accomplish.

"Ise! Don't be distracted and concentrate on Loki!" I said as I absorbed the energy stored in my sword into myself and I couldn't help but be impressed by the quality of it. Is that the power of a god?

"In this state, I won't be able to activate the power to halve if my opponent is a God-class. So I will have myself reduce your power slowly!" Vali shouted as he attacked him with several magic beams made with his demonic aura mixed with Norse magic. Loki tried to take them down but not all of them were wiped out, so several of them hit Loki's body. But when the smoke cleared out, we saw that Loki wasn't injured which was a shame.

"As to be expected from the Hakuryuukou! It seems like you learned Norse magic in such a short time, but it's still not enough!" Loki released a wave of magical energy which was glowing in rainbow color. Meanwhile, Vali made his wings bigger as he planned to divide Loki's attack like he did to mine during our first fight.

**[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide!]**

As Vali used the effect of his Half Dimension on Loki's attack, it shrank before it completely disappeared.

"It seems that it still takes a lot from me." Vali said while I took this opportunity to strike as I was behind Loki. I swung my free arm as I created several magic circles, using both elemental magic and Norse magic to maximize its firepower.

"Take this! Thoron!" I shouted as from my magic circles, several beams of white lightning came out as they went in direction to Loki's back who quickly protected himself by creating a defensive magic circle, stopping them, but he narrowed his eyes when he saw some cracks on it. At the same time…

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

Ise who was boosting himself shot a powered Dragon Shot at a distracted Loki, but he deflected it in direction of Vali who dodged the crimson beam.

"Fuhahahaha. The Hakuryuukou has a more proficient strength, while the Sekiryuutei has an intense spirit in his attack. Meanwhile, the angel seems to be a mix of both. I can't take you three lightly at all. Hmmm, amazing! A blow which is filled with spirit rings a bell to people's' hearts. Just how much feeling did you put inside that attack just now?" Loki said as he looked at the hand he used to deflect Ise's attack as it was smoking.

"Rather than the Hakuryuukou or the angel who can move at high speed. It's certain that it is much easier to kill the Sekiryuutei! If you were to transfer your multiplied power, it would be just bothersome! That's why I will kill you first!" Loki said, pointing his hand towards Ise as he planned to take him down first but I noticed a blue light coming at him from behind with high speed.

"Ignoring me is something I can't accept." Vali said as he gathered an enormous amount of demonic energy into his hands but I noticed the small smile on Loki's face which I didn't like a bit. And then, I suddenly heard the sound of a chain being moved. Filled with dread, I immediately looked at Fenrir before I widened my eyes when I saw a large gray dragon who pulled the magical chain Gleipnir with his mouth, freeing the wolf who looked at Vali before he jumped towards him with his jaw opened.

"Shit! Crawling Rope!" I swore as I created a magical rope which I used to bind Vali's ankle before I quickly pulled him away from Fenrir's path who bit in the void. If I was a bit slower, Vali would have been bitten by those god-killing fangs and I knew that even with Norse magic, any of my spells wouldn't be able to restrain that wolf. Even if he was a little startled by my action, Vali didn't lose focus on his goal as he unleashed a demonic blast, surprising Loki, but he quickly protected himself with a magic circle.

"What a surprise… And here I was hoping that the Hakuryuukou would become my cute son's lunch." Loki said as he petted Fenrir as he looked at us with a smirk while Vali flew by my side. Meanwhile, I was frowning as I glanced at the gray dragon who freed Fenrir.

"Is that Midgardsormr… No, this dragon is too small…" Vali murmured as he looked at the dragon, making Loki laugh as he looked at us with a smirk.

"Are you curious about him? Then I shall tell you, this boy is a clone of Midgardsormr whom I created. While he isn't as powerful as the original, he's still strong enough for you all. On the occasion, I will have you fight against these as well." He said as his shadow on the ground started to expand itself before something came out from it. We all widened our eyes when we saw that it was another dragon similar to Midgardsormr but what surprised us was the fact that there was five of them.

"You bastard… Not only you cloned Midgardsormr, you mass-reproduced them!" Tannin roared, making Loki laugh even harder before a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Ahahaha! What I do with my own child is my own business! Kill them!" Loki ordered as Fenrir, his two children and the Midgardsormr's clones roared before they charged at us.

"You won't be able to take me down with something like this!" Tannin roared as he breathed fire on the dragons who did the same and his fire easily overwhelmed theirs.

"Damn!" Bikou swore when he saw Fenrir's children, charging at them before Baraqiel stepped forward as he attacked them with his holy lightning. Meanwhile, Rias stepped forward as she was covered in a crimson aura.

"It will be our loss if we go to the defense! Charge!" She ordered as they prepared themselves to fight against the monsters. Meanwhile, Vali and I were up against Fenrir who charged at us.

"Sakuya! Vali!" Ise yelled, but we ignored him as we dodged the wolf who tried to bite us to death. He was so fast that when I blinked, he was already at us. We tried to dodge him, but we weren't fast enough as Fenrir hit my right leg and Vali's left arm. I winced because of the pain but I ignored it as I gave my sword the ice attribute before I sent a sword beam at Fenrir who got hit on his back, freezing it for a moment before the ice broke apart.

"Tch, it won't be that easy…" I murmured as I saw that ice won't work against Fenrir.

"Do you have a plan?" Vali asked as he flew next to me while I laughed weakly. I glanced down at my leg to see the cut on it. Fortunately, the wound wasn't that serious as he barely grazed me.

"I got nothing in mind… What about you?" I asked him as we kept an eye on Fenrir who looked at us while growling before he charged at us again.

"It's simple… We kill him!" He shouted as we dodged the wolf before we attacked him with our spells.

"It's too simple… but I like it!" I shouted back as we didn't have any other possible choices. The others are busy with the clones and Fenrir's child. In any case, I don't have the type to worry about others as I have to focus on the monster in front of me. Intercepting it is near impossible, close-range combat isn't good either. If we aren't careful, we will get hit by either his claws or fangs… What a troublesome opponent we have here…

* * *

Issei POV

As I watched Sakuya and Vali fight against Fenrir at high speed, I couldn't help but feel awed by the two of them but I also felt a little frustrated. As expected, the two of them are really strong. I said to Vali that I was going to surpass him as his rival and Sakuya is always ahead of me. I glared at Loki who had a smile as he looked at Sakuya and Vali. Against Fenrir, I won't be able to do a single thing as I'm not as fast as them to dodge its attacks.

"So you will be the one I will fight with…" He said as he looked at me with a smirk while I charged at him with my fist raised.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

"Loki!" I yelled as he looked at me with a bored look before he created a wall of magic circles but it didn't stop me as I destroyed them with a single punch and then, I immediately put my hand in front of his face.

"Dragon Shot!" I yelled as I shot him a point-blank powered Dragon shot into his face. After the smoke dissipated, I widened my eyes when I saw that he blocked my attack with a single hand which was placed in front of his face. His hand was smoking but I could saw the annoyed look he gave me before he reappeared in front of me as he placed his hand over my chest.

"Powerful but not enough." He said before he blasted me away with his magic.

"Gah!" I coughed blood as I was falling from the hit before I tried to regain my balance. Ddraig, help me!

**[Don't worry, partner! I got you!]** Ddraig said as he helped me with the dragon wings. I really have to learn how to fly soon! I winced when I saw the injury on my chest, my armor was blown away and my chest was bleeding. I took out one of the few phoenix tears I had on me before I applied it on my wounds, healing it. I looked at Loki who was staring at Sakuya and Vali who were struggling against Fenrir.

"Here we go!" Sakuya shouted as several magic circles appeared around him and I widened my eyes when I saw the symbol carved on them. So Sakuya also learned Norse magic. From the magic, circles came out several ethereal blue swords and I noticed that on the blade, there were several symbols like the one they use on their magic circles.

"Take this! Luna Blade!" He yelled as he sent those blue swords at Fenrir who destroyed them with a single swipe but it wasn't over as several others swords pierced his body. I looked at Fenrir's face to see that he wasn't in pain as he roared, destroying the swords planted on his body but I frowned as I noticed some blue light on his skin before it disappeared. Was that an aftereffect of Sakuya's attack?

"I'm not finished yet!" Sakuya yelled as he sent another wave of those ethereal swords at Fenrir.

While I was watching them, I heard a howl behind me, so I turned to see Buchou and the others fighting against one of Fenrir's children.

"Don't take lightly of my training with Ise-kun!" Kiba shouted as he moved at high speed, following the child-Fenrir, and then swung down his holy-demonic sword, slashing its head. The wolf roared because of the pain as blood started to sprout off from its forehead. Yes! To be expected from Kiba! Meanwhile, Xenovia came from behind as she cut its legs with Durandal which was coated with holy aura.

"Take this! This is the power I received from Michael-sama!" Irina yelled as she created a tornado which cut the wolf's body.

"I will give my support." Ravel said as she was covered in fire before she unleashed a phoenix made of fire at the child-Fenrir who was still trapped in the tornado, creating a torrent of flame, burning the wolf who started to glare at Ravel and Irina before he started to charge at them when the tornado dissipated, only to be stopped as it was hit by Baraqiel-san's holy lightning.

"Jeanne-san! Kiba-senpai! Immobilize its legs! Gasper-san, transform yourself into bats and blind its eyes! Cat, use that chance to punch it using the senjutsu anywhere on its body!" Ravel, our tactician gave her orders to the others who nodded except Koneko-chan who frowned at being called 'Cat'.

"Blade Blacksmith!" "Sword Birth!" Jeanne-san and Kiba used their Sacred Gear, creating a sea of swords under the child-Fenrir's legs, immobilizing him as they pierced them while Gasper transformed himself into several little bats.

"Hyaa!" He shouted as the bats gathered themselves in front of the wolf's eyes while Koneko quickly punched its four legs. While she only hit them only once, it was enough. The attack which was filled with senjutsu would pass through its body to give damage to its source of life.

"Everyone! Let's do an all-out attack!"

"Durandal, give me strength!" Xenovia yelled as she brandished Durandal which was overflowing with holy aura, creating a giant blade of light. Kiba was doing the same with his holy-demonic sword.

"I was waiting for this moment!" Buchou said as she was covered in her power of destruction. Akeno-san and Baraqiel-san were both surrounded by holy-lightning.

"O'Joan! Give me your strength!" Jeanne-san shouted as she had her holy spear in her hands, glowing with holy aura while a dragon made of holy swords appeared before her.

**[Stake Victim Dragon]**

The dragon roared before it opened its jaw in direction of the child-Fenrir. Irina and Ravel were both surrounded with wind and fire respectively while Asia-chan was glowing and I could feel the holy aura coming from her.

"Now!" At Ravel's voice, they all attacked the immobilized wolf at the same time, creating an enormous explosion which swallowed it. Did they do it? I thought as I looked at the smoke which dissipated, revealing a smoking child-Fenrir. He was still standing as he glared at Buchou and the others, but he was quite injured! Hell yeah, they are stronger than Fenrir! They can do it! I thought overjoyed before I heard the sound of an explosion behind me, I turned back to see what happened.

"How's this then?" A bit away from me, old-man Tannin was still fighting against the mass-produced Midgardsormr as he breathed out his maximum output of fire at them! The battlefield turns into a sea of fire! It seems like one of the mass-produced Midgardsormr is in pain inside the fire! To be expected from the fire-blaze that the former Dragon-king made! That mass-produced Midgardsormr turns into ash inside the fire.

"Here is another one!" Old-man took a big breath, and then breathed out another enormous fire-blaze towards a single mass-produced Midgardsormr which it blasted away! It creates a huge crater on the ground while making a bomb blast, but we certainly can depend on him! Amazing. So a mass-produced dragon-king won't even put up a fight against the old-man, huh.

"I won't let you!" Rossweisse-san also activated Norse magic, and is supporting old man Tannin! The magical bullets fall down on the enemy like raindrops, and it pierces through the enemy. Oh, that certainly gave damage to the Midgardsormr. What an amazing battle-maiden!

Meanwhile, Vali's teammates were taking on the other child-Fenrir as they were oppressing it which surprised me as they were only a group of three persons.

"Ora ora ora ora!" Bikou shouted as he struck the wolf repeatedly with his staff.

"Get bigger, Nyoi-bō!" He then swung down his staff which has got bigger and smacked sharply onto child-Fenrir's head like a hammer.

"Nyahahaha! I will seal your movements then." Kuroka used some kind of jutsu to change the footing under child-Fenrir's foot into mud. Having his foot trapped and movement sealed, there was Arthur who came slashing at the child-Fenrir with his holy-sword which was emitting an enormous amount of aura.

"To begin with, I will take one of your eyes." He used Caliburn to graze deeply into child-Fenrir's left eye, making the wolf yelp in pain, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Your claws are next." He then started to cut off its front paws claws along with its flesh! Uwaaaa! That swordsman sure is attacking very violently! It's even scarier because he's putting on a calm face!

"And finally, let's take care of those dangerous fangs! If it's this Holy-King sword Caliburn, it should be able to wipe a mere child-Fenrir along with the dimension!" He shouted as the Holy-King sword erased child-Fenrir's fangs while making the air vibrate. The child-Fenrir howled in pain after having its eye, claws, and fangs taken away.

So these are Vali's comrades, huh. Even if their opponent was just a child of Fenrir, their power is abnormal. And they took it out with only three of them without having a hard time, they are really strong compared to us…

As I was thinking, I heard an explosion above me, so I looked up to see Sakuya and Vali who were exhausted and injured as they faced Fenrir who had some scratches on him.

"How interesting… The more they fight, the more they get stronger… No, maybe it's because they are getting used to Fenrir's speed…" Loki murmured as he looked at Sakuya and Vali like he was seeing an unknown specimen. Meanwhile, I winced when I saw their states as Sakuya's body was covered with cuts and his white coat was tainted with blood. As for Vali, I couldn't see any injuries because of his armor but I think that he was in the same state as Sakuya.

"Just how tough is he… Vali, how many tears do you have on you?" Sakuya asked him, panting as he used one of his phoenix tears on him.

"I only have a single one left… You?"

"Same here… Do you have any plan? We can't continue like that for any longer…" When Sakuya asked him that question, Fenrir charged at them as they separated from each other, dodging the wolf who moved swiftly like the wind.

"I have one but I need you to stall Fenrir for a moment." Vali shouted as he shot a magic blast at Fenrir who deflected it with his paw at Sakuya who absorbed it with his sword before he flew above in the sky.

"Alright… It's better than nothing!" Sakuya shouted as he started to emit an enormous amount of aura which surprised me. Wasn't Sakuya supposed to be exhausted at this point!? Sakuya created an enormous magic circle with a symbol carved in it above him, covering the sky. This magic circle was bigger than the old-man Tannin, at least twice his size.

"Zagurzem!" Sakuya yelled as he snapped his fingers, but I was confused as nothing happened until I heard a howl. I looked at Fenrir and I widened my eyes when I saw that it was coated in electricity and the multiple blue symbols which were glowing on its fur.

"Fenrir is paralyzed… It must be because of those runes but since when did… Don't tell me it was from those swords! Fenrir, stop playing already and finish them!" Loki murmured a little surprised before he ordered Fenrir who howled as it jumped but…

"Too late! Indignation Judgment!" Sakuya shouted as multiple massive lightning strikes rained down from the magic circle like a thunderstorm. Fenrir dodged all the lightning strikes in midair as he charged at Sakuya who smirked. I was confused by his smirk until I saw the lightning strikes changing direction towards Fenrir who got hit by all of them, yelping at the sudden strike. However, Sakuya's spell wasn't over yet as a humongous holy sword appeared from the magic circle before it falls down in direction of Fenrir who couldn't move away because of the shock. The wolf then got pierced by the sword as it falls down to the ground before it planted itself on it and suddenly, the giant sword exploded in a burst of lightning, electrocuting further Fenrir who howled in pain.

"Vali!" Sakuya shouted at Vali who was emitting a large amount of demonic power.

**[I, who is about to awaken]**

**{They are going to be blasted away!} {They certainly are going to be blasted away!}**

Vali started to glow as several voices which do not belong to Vali started to echo in the area… It must be the remaining thoughts of the past Hakuryuukou which are sleeping within. So it gives out a curse like a voice like this!? I realize it when I see it for myself. Maybe what I am trying to convince is actually an embodiment of the abyss.

**[Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God]**

**{The dream will end!} {The illusion will begin!}**

**[I envy the 'infinite' and I pursue the 'dream']**

**{Everything!} {Yes, give us everything!}**

**[I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy}**

**{{{{{{{{And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise}}}}}}}}**

**[Juggernaut Drive!]**

The whole abandoned mining ground is lightened with a bright light. It's my first time seeing it but I realized it right away. That bastard Vali activated his Juggernaut Drive! I was told from Sensei that Vali is able to use his demonic power in replacement for his lifespan to use Juggernaut Drive for a short time… But I was also told that he can't use it perfectly. Most likely there is a thin line between being berserk, and there might be a danger that it would reduce his lifespan. When the light quiets down, Vali has transformed into a giant white dragon.

"Ahahaha! So this is the Juggernaut Drive! But again, it is nothing against Fenrir! Devour him!" Loki yelled as Fenrir charged at Vali.

"Don't look down on me, Vali Lucifer!" He shouted as he also charged at Fenrir and shot a white beam from his mouth which was deflected by the wolf's paw. The two giants approached to each other before they attacked their opponent. Vali punched him on the wolf's face, but he also got sliced by Fenrir's claws.

"Gah! I'm not done yet!" Vali yelped in pain as a cut appeared from his left shoulder to his back, but he wasn't finished yet. He grabbed Fenrir's leg before he pulled the wolf towards him as he took him in his arms. I widened my eyes when I saw Fenrir struggling in his restraint before he tried to bite Vali.

"Be careful!" I shouted but at the same moment, six thin, wide beams of light slammed into its muzzle, holding it closed with a very thick rope made of holy energy which appeared with it. I looked at Sakuya to see that it was him who used those spells. Vali nodded at him before he looked at Kuroka.

"Kuroka! Transfer me and Fenrir to the allocated place!" He ordered her as she nodded with a smile before she moved her fingers in the air. The magical chain meant for capturing the wolf moved in direction of Vali and Fenrir who were starting to get wrapped by many sashes which look like they're made from demonic power! Once they were completely wrapped, they suddenly disappeared from the battlefield with Gleipnir. If the chain is used as well, then the current Vali should be able to finish it off!

"I see, so that was your plan! Curse you, Hakuryuukou!" Loki yelled as he started to emit an enormous amount of power. He must be really pissed now.

"Akeno!" I widened my eyes when I heard Buchou's scream! When I looked, I witnessed Akeno-san who is about to be bitten by the child-Fenrir! I won't let you! I won't let Akeno-san be killed! My Onee-sama that I like very much! She's my important senior! I looked at Loki who was grimacing at the loss of Fenrir once, and then ignited the fire on the thrusters on my back at the maximum output! I also expanded my dragon-wings very widely and accelerated forward.

**[JET!]**

The voice on the jewel also echoes while I try to shorten the distance, -but I won't make it in time! No, I will make sure I do make it!

"You are full of openings!" Loki shouted as he shot a magic bullet from behind me but Sakuya appeared as he destroyed it with his sword.

"Sorry but your opponent is me."

"You damn insect!" As I glanced at Sakuya who nodded at me before he turned to an enraged Loki alone. I'm really glad that Sakuya had my back! As I charged at the child-Fenrir, I winced because right now as the worst incident was about to happen right in front of my eyes. Crap! It was the moment where child-Fenrir's fangs are about to tear into Akeno-san! I won't make it in time! But suddenly, someone got in front of Akeno-san and got pierced by the child-Fenrir's fangs. It was Baraqiel-san! Baraqiel-san got his back pierced with the child-Fenrir's fangs while protecting Akeno-san.

"Gough!" Baraqiel-san started to cough blood as a large quantity of it came out from his mouth and his wounds.

"… Why?" Akeno-san murmured as she looked at the sight in front of her… At her father, she hated who risked his life to protect her.

"… I can't afford to lose you as well." At Baraqiel-san's answer, Akeno-san had an expression where she can't tell what's going on right now. She seemed so confused and lost.

"Ora!" I hit the child-Fenrir with a punch from its side, making it yelp, freeing Baraqiel-san as he stepped back with an unresponsive Akeno-san in his arms. Immediately, I joined them as the others started to attack the wolf. I took out a phoenix tear from my pocket before I applied it to his wounds. His bleeding should stop for now but it will be hard for him to come back to the fight immediately. He should have lost about the same amount of stamina as to how much blood he just lost. Quite a lot of blood splat out when the fangs were removed from his body.

"I… I!" Akeno-san started to panic a lot as she started to hyperventilate.

"… Get a hold of yourself, Akeno. The battle hasn't ended yet." Baraqiel-san said as he looked at his daughter who started to cry and I could see how worried he was. Akeno-san. Please don't cry. It's okay. I will protect you and I promised that to you. But, there is something I want to confirm. Does Akeno-san really hate her father? It's obvious that Baraqiel-san cherishes her but what about her? I just want to know that. I only want those two reconcile with each other! As if it resonated with my wish, the Boosted Gear started to glow.

"What is this?" Baraqiel-san said while I didn't have any idea. Before I could ask Ddraig about this, we were enveloped in a green light, blinding us.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was with Baraqiel-san by my side in a pure white room.

"What is this place?" Baraqiel-san murmured as we looked around before I saw something appearing in the void.

"Ah, over there!" I pointed to what appeared to be a black screen which appeared in front of us. The black screen lighted up as a certain scenery is shown to us, and we could hear the singing voice of a little girl.

[Where are you ~you. Higo ~Where is Higo.] In the garden of a small one-story house, there was a girl playing maritsuki. I blinked as the girl looked familiar.

[Akeno, where are you.] A woman who looks identical to Akeno-san, called for the little girl Akeno-san. I see, so this was Akeno-san when she was a child! In that case, that woman is…

"Shuri…" Baraqiel-san murmured under his breath as his eyes started to water at the sight of his late wife.

[Kaa-sama!] Akeno-san was called by the woman, her mother, and she rushes in to hug her. She has silky black-hair and seems like a kind mother. She's beautiful, yet it feels like she's going to disappear.

[Kaa-sama. When will Tou-sama be back today?]

[Ara, Akeno. Will you be going somewhere with your Tou-sama?] Akeno-san showed a very happy smile to her mother's question.

[If he comes home early, we will go shopping together by bus!]

{I was lonely.} We widened our eyes at the sudden voice which we recognized as Akeno-san. The scene changed as this time Baraqiel-san and the little Akeno-san were inside the bath.

[I don't hate, Tou-sama's wings. They are black, but silky and are the same as Akeno's!] She said with a wide smile as she touched her wings which made Baraqiel-san smile before he patted her on her head.

[I see, thank you. Akeno.]

{It would have been good if Tou-sama was always with me.}

At the house's veranda, the little Akeno-san is having her hair braided.

[Hey, Kaa-sama. Does Tou-sama like Akeno?]

[Yes, of course, he does.] Her mother smiles while braiding her hair gently.

"Of course, I like you Akeno. I always loved you ever since you were born..." Baraqiel-san who was crying silently murmured as he watched his daughter's memories.

{I could only see Tou-sama sometimes.} And the scene changed dramatically. We saw the inside a worn-out room. The tansu was pushed down on the floor, and there is a huge hole on the tatami floor. The table was turned upside-down, and dinner food was all over the ground. Everything in the room was in a mess.

[I will have you hand that child over. She is the child of the hated and devil black angel.] Several people who seemed to be jutsusha are surrounding Akeno-san and her mother.

[I won't hand over this child! This child is my precious daughter! And also an important and precious daughter of that person! Never! I will absolutely not hand her over!] Akeno-san's mother shouted as she placed herself in front of Akeno-san, protecting her daughter.

"No… Shuri, run! Take Akeno and run!" Baraqiel-san started to shout as his face was filled with dread and I wanted to look away from the screen as I clenched my fist in frustration.

[It seems like you also have been defiled by the black angel. It can't be helped then.] The jutsusha drew out a katana, and went to slash her down…

[Kaa-sama!] "Shuri!" Baraqiel-san shouted at the same time as Akeno-san as he held out his arm but it wouldn't change anything as it was only a memory. What appeared next was Baraqiel-san covered in blood. He killed all the jutsusha, and his body was soaked in blood.

[Kaa-sama! Noooooo! Kaa-samaaaa!] Akeno-san was shaking the body of her mother who had already passed away, and was crying out.

[Shuri…] Baraqiel-san tried to touch his wife with his trembling hands but…

[Don't touch her!] The little Akeno-san clashed her anger against her father as she slapped his hand away.

[Why!? Why didn't you stay with Kaa-sama!? We always, always waited for Tou-sama! If Tou-sama was here, then Kaa-sama wouldn't have died!]

[…]

[Those people said this! That Tou-sama is a black-angel, and that you are evil! They said that black-angels are bad people! They said that I'm a bad child because I also have black-wings! If Tou-sama and I didn't have black-wings, then Kaa-sama wouldn't have died! Hate! I hate it! I hate these black wings! I hate you! I hate everyone! I hate them!] Akeno-san yelled at an immobile Baraqiel-san who was staring at his daughter who unleashed her anger at him before she ran away under the rain.

[Akeno! No, don't go… AAAH!] Baraqiel-san tried to stop her, but she was already far gone and the only thing he could do was to cry his heart out as he just lost his wife and his daughter abandoned him because of his mistakes and incompetence.

{I knew that it wasn't Tou-sama's fault. But…. If I didn't think of it like that, then my mind wouldn't last… That's because I'm… weak… I was lonely… and I just wanted to live with only the three of us…} As we heard Akeno-san's voice, she suddenly appeared as she hugged her father who was crying over his wife's corpse.

[Akeno.] We widened our eyes when we heard Akeno-san's mother's voice within the white room. That was a very gentle voice.

[Whatever happens, please believe in your Tou-sama. Your Tou-sama might have hurt many people until now. But you know…] This might be a hallucination. But my eyes could clearly see it. That Akeno-san's mother was gently embracing Akeno-san and Baraqiel-san.

[It's true that he loves Akeno and me. That's why Akeno, please love him too.] She said to her daughter before she looked at us which shocked us.

"Shuri…" When Baraqiel-san called out for his wife, she smiled softly at him before she looked at me as she started to glow brightly, blinding us again.

'Please take care of my daughter…' I suddenly heard Akeno-san's mother's voice inside my head, surprising me before I nodded mentally. It may be a one-sided promise but I promise you that I will take care of Akeno-san!

* * *

When I opened my eyes, we were back at the battlefield. We turned to Akeno-san who is beside us when we heard her sobbing as she was crying with tears which were flowing out from her violet eyes.

"Kaa-sama…! I…! I wanted to see Tou-sama more often! I wanted Tou-sama to pat my head more! I wanted to play much more with Tou-sama! Tou-sama… Tou-sama and Kaa-sama… I wanted to live together more with the three of us… !" Those were the true feelings of Akeno-san which were hidden inside her. That scene from before was only shown to me, Akeno, and Baraqiel-san.

"Shuri…and you… There wasn't a single day that I forgot about you two." Baraqiel-san who is standing beside us with tears, flowing out from his eyes said after hearing Akeno-san's confession as he reached for Akeno-san with his shaking hand.

"Tou-sama…" Akeno-san muttered as she slowly took his hand in hers before she hugged her father who widened his eyes at her actions, but he took her in his arms. I smiled as I watched the two of them as they were smiling peacefully in tears before I joined the others who were fighting against the child-Fenrir.

"Ise!"

"Buchou! Let's take care of it once and for all!" I said to Buchou who nodded at me as I started to boost myself. Right now, I felt that I couldn't lose.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

I charged at the child-Fenrir who howled as it tried to jump at me but…

"Don't forget about us!" Kiba and Jeanne-san used their Sacred Gear to pierce its legs, immobilizing the wolf who yelped in pain. I nodded at them as I closed the distance between me and the child-Fenrir.

"This is for Akeno-san and Baraqiel-san!" I punched the wolf's mouth with all my strength, breaking its fangs but I wasn't finished yet as I shot my super-special Dragon Shot at point-blank on its face.

"How's that!?" When my attack ended, I widened my eyes when I saw the child-Fenrir glaring at me with its face, smoking. Just how tough is this wolf!? As it tried to slice with me with its claws, I quickly stepped back from the wolf but it managed to hit me as it shredded off my armor.

"Ise!" Buchou shouted before she unleashed a wave made of her power of destruction at the wolf who jumped back, dodging it. Meanwhile, I was helped by Koneko-chan and Ravel as they took me to Asia-chan who started to heal me with her Sacred Gear. While I was being enveloped in a light-green aura, I looked at Vali's comrade to see that they managed to severely injured the other child-Fenrir, but they didn't kill it yet. Then I looked over Old-man Tannin and Rossweisse-san's side as they nearly killed all the Midgardsormr's clones. As expected of the old man and Odin's bodyguard, they are really strong. They basically annihilated the mass-produced Midgardsormr with only the two of them. And then, I looked up at the sky where I could see Sakuya fighting against Loki alone.

"But how can we defeat Loki? I can't use Mjölnir and I lost it…" I murmured under my breath as I clenched my fist. I couldn't use Mjölnir which was our ticket for victory because I'm the Oppai Dragon and I lost the hammer when Loki attacked me. Shit, I'm so useless! As I was blaming myself, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, I looked at my side to see that it was Koneko-chan as she shook her head.

"It's not Ise-senpai's fault." She said as she tried to cheer me up with Ravel and Asia who nodded at me.

"Yes, we didn't know that one must have a strong and pure heart in order to wield Mjölnir. We wouldn't have given that role to Issei-sama if that was the case." Ravel said as she indirectly insulted me. I'm sorry that I don't have a strong and pure heart!

"In any case, we have to fight…" As we heard someone behind us, we looked back to see Baraqiel-san and Akeno-san walking towards us. Akeno-san was helping her father as she held his arm over her shoulder. Asia-chan and Koneko-chan went immediately by his side and started to heal him but it wouldn't have that much effect as he lost too much blood because of the child-Fenrir.

"We can have one of the angels use Mjölnir, but we don't have the luxury to spend our time, trying to find it in the rubble." Baraqiel-san said as he sat down on the ground before he looked at the spot where Mjölnir fall in. It was a crater which was wider than our school so it would take a lot of time to search for it.

"Then what can we do?"

"The only thing we can do is to weaken him enough, so we can seal him." Baraqiel-san answered Asia-chan's question before he looked at the sky. We did the same as we saw Sakuya and Loki fighting each other. It seemed like that Sakuya was pushing Loki back as he kept rushing at him who could only dodge his sword strikes.

"How persistent! Why won't you die already!?" Loki shouted as he started to shot several magic sashes at Sakuya who blocked them all before he charged at him with his sword coated with white lightning. Seeing that, Loki shot multiple magic bullets at Sakuya in an attempt to take him down, but he swiftly dodged them as he quickly closed the distance between them before he tried to cut Loki down who blocked his lightning-coated sword with a magic circle. As the two were glaring at each other, Loki immediately put his palm in front of Sakuya's face as he tried to blast his head with his Norse magic but Sakuya quickly swatted Loki's arm away with his free hand.

"It's in the way… Florent!" With a shout, Loki's magic circle started to break down into particles of light which were then absorbed into Sakuya's sword, surprising him as his sole mean of defense just disappeared in front of his eyes. Sakuya quickly took advantage of that moment as he cut him across his chest with his lightning-coated sword we all widened our eyes when we saw some blood sprouting out from Loki's wound.

"He did it! He managed to hurt Loki!" Xenovia cheered as she pumped her fist.

"You damn mongrel!" Loki roared as he repulsed Sakuya away from him with a gust of wind before he snapped his fingers. In an instant, several chains appeared around Sakuya, immobilizing him as they took hold of his limbs. Loki smirked at the sight in front of him as he watched Sakuya who was struggling as he tried to free himself from his restraints. Loki then started to gather an enormous amount of energy between his hands, forming a sphere, and we could feel the power from where we were.

"This is bad! If Sakuya-sama takes that attack, he won't come out unscathed!" Ravel yelled as we feared the worst before we saw a giant fireball going in the direction of Loki. Of course, Loki noticed it as he destroyed it and when the smoke dissipated, we saw Old-man Tannin who was standing in front of Sakuya with Rossweisse-san who broke the chains which were restraining him.

"Thank you…" Sakuya calmly thanked Rossweisse-san who nodded before they looked at a frowning Loki.

"You! I see… So you defeated Midgardsormr's clones…" Loki said as he glanced down to see that all the dragons were killed.

"It's over, Loki-sama! Surrender yourself right now!" Rossweisse-san shouted at Loki who started to chuckle at our confusion. Little by little, the chuckle turned into a laugh as he laughed loudly before he looked at Rossweisse with anger in his eyes.

"You really think you can order me around, you pathetic battle-maiden!" Loki shouted at her as his shadow expended once more before another group of Midgardsormr came out from it! There are still some left!? This time again, there are five of them!

"I won't be satisfied until I kill you all… Especially you, I will never forgive you for injuring me! Kill them!" Loki shouted as he glared at Sakuya before he ordered his minions who all roared. We took our battle position as we were prepared to fight, but we were interrupted by a black-fire like a thing which appeared on the ground. That black-fire started to twist around before it covered-up Loki, the two wolf, and the mass-produced Midgardsormr!

"What the–What's happening right now?!" Bikou yelled as he quickly stepped back with Arthur when they saw their opponent being swallowed by a black flame.

"This abyss-black aura is!? Is it the 'Prison Dragon' Vritra!?" Old-man Tannin shouted while I widened my eyes. Vritra? It's Saji! If you think about it, it certainly resembled Saji's aura but that guy didn't have any kind of fire like this one. As I was thinking, a giant magic circle appeared on the ground and in its center, a black flame-shaped dragon appeared.

[Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can you hear me? I am the Vice-Governor of Grigori, Shemhaza.] I heard an unfamiliar voice from the microphone I have on my ear for an emergency. Oh, he's the person who is from the same place as Azazel-sensei. The sound was loud enough for everyone who was nearby to hear the conversation as they all looked at me.

"Ah, hello. The one who sent that big black dragon was you, Shemhaza-san?"

[Yes. I was told by Azazel that I have to send Saji-kun to that location after Saji-kun's training was completed.]

"So that really is Saji!?" I asked as I looked at the black dragon. Oh man, I mean… He's on fire as if he's burning, and he's pitch black. It looked more like a black-fire which was in the shape of a dragon. So this is Vritra.

[Yes, it seemed like Azazel made a bit of a miscalculation. We started his training, but he ended up in a state like that. The time was up, so we sent him in that state. Well, it seems like he can tell apart ally and foe.] And you gave that as an okay!? Hmm. Fallen-angels are quite daring.

"What did you do?"

[We put every Vritra-type Sacred Gear on him.] You guys did something so reckless like that… Are all people in Grigori like Azazel-sensei or what? I thought with a forced smile as Shemhaza-san continued.

[When Vritra was exterminated and then sealed into the Sacred Gear, he had his soul split into many layers. Because of that, there are many Vritra-type Sacred Gear possessors. But if you were to group them, there are four types of [Absorption Line], [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field], and [Shadow Prison]. These Sacred Gears were hidden with each possessor with some differences. And our organization, Grigori, retrieved them and put the Vritra-type Sacred Gears that we kept into Saji-kun. Being in contact with you resulted in Vritra's consciousness starting to appear, so Azazel predicted that all the Vritra-type Sacred Gears might be able to become one.] I see that's why Sensei took Saji with him.

[As a result, the Sacred Gears combined and Vritra's consciousness was revived. But it seems like it became berserk because it only revived just now. But it seems like Saji-kun's consciousness is still in there, so he should respond if you talk to him through Ddraig. So I leave the rest to you. Will you be able to do it?]

"Yes, I will somehow try to pull it off. If something was to happen, I will stop Saji by force." I said as I looked at Saji as his black fire was covering over Loki, the two child-Fenrir and the mass-produced Midgardsormr, and was sealing their movements. The flame moved as if it had its own mind, and it seems like a snake was wrapping around them.

"Ku! What is this fire!? I can't move! Ngh! My powers are being taken away gradually!? I-Is this the power of that black dragon!? I have heard that there is a Dragon-king, but don't tell me this is it!?" Loki shouted as he started to panic. Meanwhile, the child-Fenrirs and the mass-produced Midgardsormr were going crazy inside the fire but it seemed like they won't be able to escape.

[Vritra had more special abilities rather than direct attacks. His power might be weak among the Dragon-Kings, but in terms of diversity and variety of techniques he is the best among the Dragon- Kings!]

"That's amazing. Hum, Vice-Governor. If there are other Vritra-type Sacred Gears, can't you mass-produce them with the same method?"

[That would most likely have zero possibility. To begin with, adding Sacred Gears is a dangerous activity, and you can die if it goes wrong. But for this case, since you and Saji-kun are friends, and since you two understand each other, Vritra's soul was able to revive with a miracle. But it will be hard for the same phenomenon to occur in the same way. By the way, even if a new power is added, the evil piece sleeping inside him won't change. The basic base is [Absorption Line] after all. The stats of his base body won't change that much as well.] So it's a Saji limited thing, huh. Vritra-power, he sure did attain such a troublesome power! I was once the victim of his Absorption Line, so I know how troublesome his power is.

[Putting that aside, Saji-kun won't be able to maintain that power for long. Defeat the enemies while they are sealed.]

"Roger! Buchou! Bikou! The child-Fenrirs can't move because of that fire! Let's finish them off at once!" I shouted as everyone nodded at my words before they resumed their attacks on their respective opponents.

"Hell yeah!" Bikou shouted as he beat his opponent with his long stick with Arthur who used his holy sword's ability to attack the wolf at distance. Meanwhile, Kuroka was supporting them with a smile as she kept using her youjutsu.

From our side, everybody was attacking the child-Fenrir at a distance since nobody wanted to come close to the black-fire. Jeanne-san and Kiba were bombarding it with their Sacred Gear, Xenovia was unleashed several sword waves and Irina was launching several spears of light. Meanwhile, Buchou kept using her power of destruction to attack. The wolf was howling in pain as it kept being attacked continuously and it couldn't defend itself because of Saji's fire.

"Take this! Inferno Fire Blast!" Old-man Tannin unleashed a giant crimson fireball which was twice his size at the mass-produced Midgardsormr who roared in pain as they received enormous damage from that attack. I blinked when I noticed that they're getting more injured than before… I see! It must be because of Saji's power, their powers are being drained by those black flames and are becoming weaker slowly!

[Saji, can you hear me?] As I used the Boosted Gear, I tried to contact Saji who become a black-fire dragon.

[…Uu.] Oh! After a few seconds of silence, I got a response from him!

[Saji. It's me, Ise.]

[Hyo… Hyoudou? What's happening to me right now…? I don't know why, but my body feels so hot that it might burn out…] He asked slowly as if he was on the verge of fainting.

[Get a hold of your consciousness! You came in with a cool entrance, so fulfill your role till the end and then go down!]

[… What should I do?]

[What can you see around you?]

[… Inside a black fire, I can see giant wolves, and long-skinny big dragons….]

[Continue to restrain them like that. I think it would be okay if you think like that. Anyway, think strongly! Also, can you see a humanoid enemy in the sky?]

[Found him… I can sense a mysterious magical power from him. And he's trying to get rid of the fire with it but… he kept being harassed by… a white comet?] He asked while I looked up in the sky to see Sakuya who was coated with white lightning.

[That guy is the boss! Don't let him erase it! Think strongly, and keep restraining him! The white comet is my brother! We will do the rest! We will settle this!] I said to him as I prepared myself to join Sakuya and Rossweisse-san against Loki.

**[JET!]**

I ignited the thruster on my back with maximum output, and I also expanded my dragon-wings widely and charged forward! There is only one target and he's in the sky! The evil god, Loki!

* * *

Sakuya POV

As I was fighting Loki with Rossweisse, I kept attacking him while Rossweisse backed me up with her Norse magic. Ever since Loki got covered by that black-fire, he started to be slower and weaker which was good for me. Nonetheless, he managed to get away from those flame, so I charged at him. Even if he became weaker, I mustn't lower my guard until it's over. Sharpen your own senses to their extreme. Don't give him the time to fight back. I thought as I kept attacking Loki who was trying to block all my strikes with his magic circles.

"Don't get too cocky!" Loki put his hand forward in my direction as a magic circle appeared between us. Seeing that, I immediately moved away from him as I dodged a white beam from Loki who groaned at my action, but he widened his eyes when he saw Rossweisse who had a giant glyph with five magic circles, each of different colors behind her.

"Supreme Elements!" From them emanated forth streaks of winds, fire, water, lightning and light beams which were going in direction of Loki who put several magic circles as a mean of defense. As he tried to defend himself, he didn't notice the red comet which was coming straight at him from behind before it was too late.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

When Loki heard those words, he quickly looked behind him as he saw a red fist right in front of his face.

"Guh!" He got pounded by Ise as he was sent flying towards his defensive magic circles, destroying them before he got hit by Rossweisse's spell.

"I came to help!" Ise said as he flew beside us while we nodded at him before we looked at Loki who was pretty injured.

"How can some pathetic mortals injure me like that!" Loki shouted before a giant magic circle appeared in front of him from which we could feel an enormous amount of power.

"Fimbulvinter!" With a loud shout, Loki unleashed a glacial stream at us and Rossweisse quickly moved in front of us as she created several barriers in order to protect us. Meanwhile, I used Blade Blacksmith's ability which was to create holy swords of different attributes based on my will and since that ability is residing in Claire Flora. I could change its attribute to my will.

"Ise!" I called to him as he responded immediately.

"What?!"

"I need you to boost yourself at your maximum and then, transfer it to me at my signal. I'll finish this in a single move." I said as I placed my sword horizontally in front of me before I traced my finger over the blade as I placed the 24 Nordic runes on it. Ise nodded at me before he started to boost himself while I used Claire Flora to change the sword's attribute.

"Imagine… Feel… Focus… What I need is a sword that can kill gods… A sword capable to cut through the heavens…" As if it answered my wish, Claire Flora which was coated with white lightning started to darken as the lightning changed to a black color. Meanwhile, Rossweisse's magic circles were destroyed one by one as she tried to protect us from Loki's attack. Even if she's a genius in that department, she isn't at Loki's level yet.

"I can't hold… much longer…" She murmured under her breath as she tried her best to hold Loki's attack back. Her magic circle was destroyed until a single one remained and her arms started to froze.

"Now, suffer the wrath of a god!" Loki yelled as he started to put more power into his spell, but he didn't notice the crimson fireball coming towards his direction.

"Ah!" Loki yelped in pain when he got hit by the fireball, making him stop his spell. We all looked down to see a smirking Tannin who was standing over the Midgardsormr's clones corpses with a smoking mouth. I smiled at his action before I asked Clarent to use her ability to amplify herself to her maximum.

[Leave it to me!] I heard her voice in my mind as the black lightning started to grow stronger and bigger before it started to rampage over the battlefield.

"What is this power!?" Loki yelled as he felt the power coming from Claire Flora, and he started to sweat before it. He must have felt the god-slaying attribute I gave to my sword.

"I refuse to die here!" Loki shouted as he started to fly high up in the sky. He's trying to run away.

"Stop right there!" Ise yelled at Loki who started to laugh as he looked down upon us.

"Be grateful that I will let you live for now! However, be prepared as I shall appear for the third time and bring chaos-" He started to say before a massive thunderbolt struck him and I widened my eyes when I recognized that type of thunder as holy lightning. I glanced behind me to see Akeno and Baraqiel who were holding hands as the both of them had black fallen-angel wings growing out of their back. I see, so they reconciled with each other, huh…

"W… What did you do!?" Loki said as he was stopped by that lightning bolt. He wasn't that much injured but it was strong enough to stop him in his movement before he got covered by a familiar black fire.

"Impossible! It's a fire-barrier which I have unsealed once already!" Loki shouted shocked as he tried to get rid of it again.

"Don't underestimate Saji. He won't give up that easily!" Ise shouted at a shocked Loki before he looked at me. I nodded at him as he transferred to me all the power he accumulated until now.

**[Transfer]**

I widened my eyes when I felt my power rising and the fact that the black lightning covering my sword became uncontrollable which made me think that I was wielding a torrent of destruction within my hand. I winced as I felt some pain on my hands but I ignored it as I looked at Loki who was looked afraid. Deciding to finish this once and for all, I charged at him with my giant sword of destruction in hands.

"Stay back!" Loki shouted as he tried to run away, but he couldn't because of Saji's fire so he shot multiple magic bullets at me which I dodged and once I was close to him, he tried to defend himself by putting his left hand forward, creating several defensive magic circles between us but I could only create a single one by the moment I was already in front of him. Florent, devour everything.

[Yes, my emperor.] And then, I swung down my sword at Loki, swallowing him and the magic circle in my attack. There wasn't a single sound, not even a scream of pain but just silence. As the black lightning dissipated from my sword, I saw Loki falling back until he crashed on the ground. Loki has lost his left arm, his body looked like it was burned and he had a large cut which went from his left shoulder to his right hips.

"How could I, a God, lose to such mortals…? Why the God recorded in the Bible left a phenomenon called Balance Breaker… and a weapon called Longinus which can kill God without getting rid of them… Did he know something like this could have happened…? Why did he leave humans a method to kill a God…?" After saying that, he lost consciousness completely. Rossweisse stepped in front of me before she started to seal Loki with her Norse magic. Meanwhile, Jeanne and the others managed to defeat Fenrir's children and when I looked around, I saw that Kuroka, Bikou and Arthur were already gone. Maybe they went to Vali's side after they killed their opponent. After all, he's against Fenrir who is a pure monster. Even with his Juggernaut Drive, I don't think he can't win against it. I thought before I started to get dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Rossweisse asked me as she just finished sealing Loki away.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired… Ouch!" I said before I yelped in pain when Rossweisse grabbed my arm. I looked at them before I widened my eyes as the skin was ripped apart up to my forearms.

"You are not fine! Let's go see Argento-san right now!" She said… No, she ordered me as she pulled me by my arm while I could only sigh. I should have saved at least one phoenix tear. Nonetheless, it looks like that type of attack is a little too early for me to control.

* * *

"How can you be that reckless!? Fighting Loki alone like that! Honestly, you have a talent for worrying us like that!" Irina started to yell at me while I was being healed Asia. Jeanne was watching us while snickering and Xenovia looked at me with pride in her eyes as she stood next to Irina.

"As expected of Sakuya, I hope that my future children would be as courageous as you."

"It's not courage, you idiot! It's recklessness!" Irina yelled as Xenovia who stared back at her before she grabbed her head and placed it under her armpit.

"Irina, do you remember who had the better score at the last test?" Xenovia asked a struggling Irina who tried to get away.

"It's not because you have better grades than me means that you aren't an idiot and let me go, your armpit stink!"

"No." Xenovia said as she tightened her hold on Irina who looked like she's going to faint. I looked at Asia who was glancing towards her armpits with a little blush.

"Is there something wrong, Asia?" I asked her as she quickly shook her head at me.

"No, it's nothing…" She murmured under her breath and before I could speak, I saw Jeanne who was behind her, shaking her head. I guess it's better for me to not. And when Asia finished healing my arms and other injuries, she walked away, so she can take care of the others. I got up before I started to stretch my body.

"Hey, Sakuya. Look over there." Jeanne said as she walked next to me before she pointed towards a direction. I looked over where she pointed to see Ise who was walking towards Akeno and Baraqiel.

"Chichi… No. Hyoudou Issei." Baraqiel said with a shocked face, making me snort when he nearly called Ise 'Chichiryuutei'.

"I don't eat breasts." Ise said with a smile, making Baraqiel embarrassed as he started to blush a little.

"Y-Yes. You are right. M... My daughter. Do you like Akeno?" He asked Ise who immediately nodded before he answered truthfully.

"Yes. I like her very much. I think she is a reliable and kind lady." At his answer, Baraqiel showed a soft smile on his face while Akeno had a very red face.

"I see…" Baraqiel said as he looked satisfied before Ise and Akeno sent him away with a magic circle. Meanwhile, I looked at Rias who was watching over them with a little smile but I could see the envy in her eyes.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked her as I walked by her side.

"Yes, Akeno is a sister in everything but blood for me. Just for today, I'm willing to stay in the sideline." Rias said and if I was honest, I was a little surprised by her answer.

"But from tomorrow, I will continue my assault on Ise, so he can finally understand that I truly love him." She said as she pumped her chest, making me laugh softly at her.

"Just ask him to marry you. While he will hesitate, I'm sure he will accept for sure if say it clearly in front of him. Just be direct with him. It's the best means to get someone like Ise to notice you."

"Or like you, right?" Jeanne teased me as she walked next to us before we all started to laugh for a moment until we calmed down as we looked at Ise who was caught by Tannin by the back of his shirt before being forced to help him to restore the battlefield.

"Thank you, Sakuya. I'll try once we are just the two of us." She said firmly while I nodded but knowing the other girls, I'm sure it won't happen soon.

"How strange… Until a few months ago, I would have never thought that I will speak like that with an angel." Rias said with a small smile as we looked at the sky.

"It's peace for you. Nobody will fight and everybody will die in happiness from old age."

"But again, there will be someone who will be against that peace like the Khaos Brigade or Loki."

"It's fine, Rias-Buchou. We will be there to fight against them." Kiba said as he approached us with the others who just got healed by Asia. From behind us was Xenovia and Irina as they looked battered because of their usual bickering.

"That's true. Alright, let's go help Ise and Tannin-sama!" Rias said as they all responded with a 'Yeah!' before they joined the two in restoring the place.

"Sakuya-san, can I ask you two a favor?" Rossweisse asked me while I nodded as I walked towards her. She was taking care of Loki as she sent him to Asgard with a magic circle. Apparently, the meeting was a success between Odin and the Japanese gods.

"Of course, if I can help." I said, making Rossweisse smile before she pointed at a crater.

"Great! I need some help as I need to recover the Mjölnir Replica which is in the rubble." She said as I nearly face-palmed myself as I completely forgot about that hammer. I nodded at her before we flew away.

* * *

After a few minutes in the crater, I finally found the hammer. A strong and pure heart, huh… I thought at the condition required to use the true power of that hammer. The only persons I could think of who could wield that hammer would be Asia or Gabriel. I smiled at the thought of them trying to hit someone with his hammer as if they were playing some wack-a-mole game. I shook my head before I looked at Mjölnir and I decided to pour a little of my aura into it and I blinked at the result.

"How surprising…" I murmured before I shrugged my shoulder and looked in Rossweisse's direction.

"Rossweisse-san, I found it!" I shouted as I walked in her direction while I started to think about the future. We may have defeated Loki but many more obstacles will appear in our way, and they may be stronger than the evil god himself and Fenrir. As many persons would say, the path to peace is indeed a harsh one.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 31st chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**A little announcement, please go see Darklord331's profile who is my beta-reader for his challenge. He is the one who challenged me with the Karna challenge.**

**Also, thank you for every person who followed this story as we have reached over 1200 favorites. Somehow, I exceeded the number of favorites than one of my inspiration and I only have you guys to thanks for.**

**I swear, I never wrote that much in my entire life. Even the reports I used to write at college weren't even that long.**

**I'm also sorry for the delay as I recently bought Fire Emblem Three Houses and I took a lot of time on it.**

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**FateBurn: Thanks.**

**Dragonfighter11: Xenovia's interactions with Sakuya will start to appear after Loki's arc while Irina is planned during the Kyoto Arc. While it's hinting, Sakuya's relationship are mostly friendly from his side.**

**Darkmaster10000000: Thank you.**

**Saint-Leiker: Thanks. Claire Flora still possess the swords creation ability from Blade Blacksmith which is the main reason why Sakuya can qualify to the Archer class so yes. As for the Caster class, it's yes. If Merlin can use Excalibur so why Sakuya won't use Claire Flora. Also, Claire Flora can also be considered as a Sacred Gear so it's bonded with Sakuya.**

**Apophis9: Thanks. He will be nerfed as he won't be summoned as an angel but as a human since the Holy Grail War can't summon Divine Spirit which Sakuya is as an angel. One of his NP is his ascent as an angel. Other than that, I'll try to not make him too weak but more appropriate as a servant.**

**Blaze2121: Yep, this is how I would imagine a relationship between Kuroka and Sakuya at the beginning. Rose being Sakuya's private teacher. It's a recurrent theme in DxD for siscon characters to overreact like Arthur did. I hope that the explanation in the chapter pleased you. I saw the anime and read the manga but I didn't read the LN.**

**Sunfang193: Wait until he starts shooting laser beam with his eye.**

**Donplay: Sorry. I just have a bad naming sense.**

**Slayer Cross: I don't know. Use Google.**

**NoxOnFire: Thank you.**

**Helg: Thank you. I'll give you an idea which I may use or not. I still haven't worked on the story yet. Sakuya will receive Karna's power from the Fateverse upon his reincarnation because of a little accident by his previous world god, Elder Grah during his reincarnation process. Sakuya will be like a Demi-servant with Karna's power, and he will also be Karna (DxD)'s descendant. His arsenal will be different from the weapon and armor of the DxDverse. Here is an example, Vasavi Shakti is supposed to be a dart but in Fate, it is a spear.**

**Who said that he will join one of the Christian Faction? Also, no Sacred Gear this time. Well, you could consider Karna's power like a Special Sacred Gear for him.**

**Omehler98: Thank you.**

**Raidentensho: Thank. With his runes, he will be able to use Zagurzem, placing one of his runes on his enemies, charging them with electricity and paralyzing them just like how he used it against Fenrir. I won't do Bao Zakeruga. I don't know about Soul Calibur so no. I won't write reading/watching fic as I'm not interested in writing one.**

**Exodus12345: Fortunately, they are still there. It's like how Azazel made a pact with Fafnir for his Sacred Gear and Vidar with Midgardsormr, Sakuya made a pact with the twins, so they become one with Blade Blacksmith, evolving it into a new Sacred Gear.**

**Big money mike: Thanks. This story is still my main priority. I won't work that much on the Karna story except if I got a writer block for Hallowed Blade.**

**Fahimshahriar871: He will be 'nerfed' in a regular grail war but in F/GO, he won't. As for Sakuya/Karna, he will have Karna (Lancer)'s power so no. Either way, I don't like chariots so no. Just because he is Karna's descendant doesn't mean that he has to get all the powers mentioned in the legend. I didn't read the Mahabharata and I won't bother as I will only be focusing on Karna (Fate)'s power and lore.**

**NoxDobber: Yeah, I think I'll do that.**

**Drake: Thanks. I don't know from where you thought that Kuroka will be in Issei's harem. I never hinted that. She was only teasing him just like she was teasing Sakuya and the only reason why she talked to Issei was because he placed himself in front of her when she looked at Koneko to protect her.**

**Rigald02: No problem. I'm talking about the servant Karna. He will only have Karna's power in his Lancer class. He won't have any souls inside him, so I won't have Karna and Arjuna fighting inside him. Sakuya's personality may be influenced because of Karna's power like his brutal honestly or his excitement over fighting someone powerful.**

**Yeah, I decided to make it a NP. It won't be a Suicide-Type NP but a NP which necessitate the use of a command seal to activate and it has a time limit.**

**I'm just terrible with name. I passed a lot of time for a good name before I decided to use Claire they weren't much information about Rune magic in the DxDverse, I based it on another rune magic from a certain game. I won't use the rune magic from Fate as I don't want to have too much reference from it. I won't deny that using Gay Bulge is fulfilling and it can be used with Sakuya's rune system, so he may use it one day like how Cu (Caster) killed EMIYA in the FGO manga.**

**As for the GS Ray gun… Be patient…**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**Look2019: Thank you.**

**Guest1: I shall not ignore you.**

**Guest2: Let's all pray for Super Karna. Praise the sun!**

**RX88: No, he won't have the True Longinus or any Sacred Gears.**

**SkyLime2212: Thank you. I have a bad naming sense, so I'm pleased that you like the name.**

**RTNK: Yes.**

**Guest3: Thank you. I don't know why but I kept forgetting about Murayama. Somehow, she kept disappearing from my mind. While you say that Abe isn't suit with Issei, I can't see her with Sakuya. Ise also helped her with her engagement which already happened even thought it wasn't shown in this fic. Yeah, after a long discussion with one of my reviewers, I decided to place Sakuya as the Saber of Black in Apocrypha and as the Archer of the 5th Fuyuki war. But again, can EMIYA truly copy Sakuya's Clarent and Florent as they are weapons with a soul inside them. And Claire Flora is a sword which was also made from Blade Blacksmith which is an artifact created by the God of the Bible. Can he truly replicate them as UBW can only replicate swords that were created from his imagination? Even if he could, I don't think he would be able to use them at their full power.**

**Guest4: Yeah, I didn't notice until now. What can I say, blondes are great.**

**Zerak: Well, sorry about that. But I do think I improved now compared to the first chapters. I think…**

**jlee0799: You think? I think it was quite adapted for her since she's an honest, pure and naive dragon. You could compare her to a child at this point despite her age.**

**Sultan Asil Arslan: Karna might meet Cao Cao but it wouldn't mean he would join him. While the Hindu faction is quite isolated from the rest of the world, they aren't really enemies with the others so it would be more neutral instead of enemies. If I would say, Karna would be like Vali as he isn't really their enemies, but he isn't their allies.**


	32. Day-off after the fight

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 31 – Day-off after the fight_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_A sword capable to cut through the heavens…"_

"_Florent, devour everything."_

* * *

After defeating the evil god Loki, our heroes returned home to receive the rest they deserved. However, a new problem came to Sakuya and his partners the following morning in the form of an angel.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Irina asked as she looked at the person who was sleeping next to Sakuya.

"I don't know. I just woke up." Xenovia said before she looked at Asia and Jeanne who both shook their head as they also didn't know why their King, Gabriel, was currently sleeping on Sakuya while holding him like a teddy bear.

"Should we wake them up?" Jeanne asked them but Asia and Irina shook their head.

"I think we should let them sleep and Sakuya-san needs some rest." Asia said as she looked at Sakuya's face with Irina who nodded.

"Yeah… After all, we had a big day yester- What are you doing, Xenovia!?" She said as she stretched herself before she widened her eyes and whispered loudly when she saw Xenovia whose face was just above Sakuya's.

"I'm waking him up." She said as she looked at Irina with a smirk before she leaned her body to kiss Sakuya on his lips, nearly making Irina scream but she had her mouth shut by both Asia and Jeanne. Sakuya started to wake up as he slowly opened his eyes with a groan, still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Sakuya." Xenovia whispered, making Sakuya looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Xenovia? What is it…" Sakuya murmured before he looked at the girls behind her and he blinked. He was confused because he felt his body being hugged by someone and he could hear the soft snore next to him so he turned his head, only to see Gabriel's face who was sleeping with a smile. He blinked once more before he looked at the girls as he pointed to the sleeping angel to which they all nodded, making him blink again.

"Jeanne, can you pinch my cheek really hard." Sakuya asked Jeanne who blinked before she nodded as she pinched him hard, making him yelp in pain.

"Okay, it's not a dream… Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Sakuya murmured as he looked at Gabriel while nursing his poor cheek before he looked at the girls.

"This is what we want to know…" Irina said with a sigh while the others nodded before they all heard Gabriel moaning so they looked at her as she started to wake up and slowly opened her eyes, only to meet Sakuya's brown eyes.

"Good morning, Gabriel." Sakuya said with a small smile to a sleepy Gabriel who smiled before she greeted him back.

"Mmm… Ah~ Good morning, Sakuya-chan…" She said as she got up before she noticed the other girls who were watching her.

"Good morning to you girls too… Mmm~" She greeted them as she started to stretch herself while the other girls responded with a 'Good morning, Gabriel-sama.'

"There is a nice weather today…" Gabriel said as she looked over the window with the others, nodding at her when they saw the blue sky outside but Sakuya quickly shook his head before he looked at his king.

"Gabriel, why–" Before Sakuya could ask her why was she sleeping with them, he was interrupted by the sound of a growling stomach which came from Gabriel who started to blush of embarrassment before she started to giggle shyly.

"How about we go eat breakfast?" Sakuya said as he scratched his head while the girls all nodded at the proposition.

* * *

_Sakuya POV_

After what happened in our room, we were in the living room as we were eating breakfast. The only people present in the room were us, Ophis which surprised me as she wasn't a morning person, and my parents who were blushing ever since they saw Gabriel who was currently humming to herself in a good mood as she waited for the breakfast.

"Here is your share…" Mom said as she placed Gabriel's breakfast in front of her, making her smile widely before she turned to my mother as she thanked her.

"Thank you very much. It's the first time I'm eating a Japanese breakfast, it looks appetizing."

"N-No, it's nothing much! Please, enjoy your meal!" Mom said quickly before she walked to Dad's side as they both watched Gabriel who started to eat the food in front of her with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Excuse me for asking you while you are eating, miss…"

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself, my apologies. Please call me Gabriel."

"I see… What sort of relationship do you have with Sakuya?" Mom asked Gabriel who stopped eating as she placed her bowl and her chopsticks on the table before she looked at me with a warm gaze and a gentle smile. Ugh… It's bad, I can feel my face warming up.

"I have a special relationship with Sakuya-chan." She said as her answer surprised my parents whose gaze was alternating between Gabriel and I.

"Sp-Special!?"

"Yes, Sakuya-chan is someone very dear to me." Gabriel said as she put her hands above her breast with a smile on her face.

"But what about Jeanne-chan, Xenovia-chan , and Asia-chan?" Dad asked her as he pointed to the girls who were watching over us.

"I also have a special relationship with them." She said with a smile which shocked my parents as they looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. While she isn't wrong, I wished she chose her words better. I thought as I watched a blushing Mom and a trembling Dad.

"Sakuya! You… You… You make me so proud, my son! To think you managed to have such a beautiful girl as your girlfriend! And who is willing to join your harem! You are my pride and joy! Uohh!" Dad shouted as he ran towards me before he hugged me while I sighed.

"Please, don't cry. I don't want my shirt to be wet." I said before someone put their hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see it was Mom who was shedding some tears.

"Sakuya, please inform me when you are going to marry. I want to be prepared for that day." Mom said as she gave me a thumbs-up while I sighed as there was a big misunderstanding in the room. I looked at Gabriel and the other girls who were giggling as they looked over us with a smile so in the end, I could only smile. At the same moment, Ise and the other girls entered the living room.

"Good morning…" Rias said with the others doing the same. I blinked when I noticed some injuries on Rias and Akeno. Don't tell me they just fought for Ise's attention…

"Good morning, everyone." Gabriel greeted them as she waved at the devils with a smile, surprising them.

"O–Ofu! Ga–Gabriel-san!" Ise stuttered with a blush on his face when he saw Gabriel who went back to her meal. Somehow, I felt a little pissed and I saw I wasn't the only one as Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Ravel were staring at Ise who had a lecherous face. I looked at Koneko who noticed my gaze before I pushed my thumb down and she immediately nodded as she understood what I gestured her to do. She quickly moved in front of Ise before she punched him on his belly, making him groan in pain as he falls on the ground, holding his belly. You did great. I thought as I gave her a thumbs-up with a smile which she reciprocated.

"Sakuya-chan, why is your brother on the ground?" Gabriel asked me while I shrugged as I looked at Ise who was being comforted by Rias.

"It's because he received divine punishment." I said before I ate my breakfast but I also noticed Rias's questioning expression she sent at me but I shook my head.

"We will take later…" I whispered silently so my parents couldn't hear my words but loud enough for Rias with her enhanced hearing to which she nodded before the devils took their seats.

* * *

"It was delicious~" Gabriel said as she patted her belly with a smile while we were all watching her before Asia called her.

"Hum… Gabriel-sama?"

"What is it, Asia-chan?"

"Why was Gabriel-sama in our room this morning?" Asia asked her the question I couldn't ask earlier in our room.

"Oh yes, it was because I wanted to see if everyone was okay."

"So, you were here to check on us." I said as Gabriel nodded at me.

"I was quite worried when Michael-sama told me that you were going to fight against an evil god yesterday. This is why I came as soon as possible so I could check on everyone but you were all already asleep." Gabriel said with a pout while I could only laugh weakly. I don't really remember what happened yesterday as I just collapsed on the bed once we were back in our room, I was just that tired.

"Then why was Gabriel-sama sleeping on our bed?"

"There was a good reason for that, did Griselda-chan told you that I would build a house for you?" Gabriel asked while we all nodded as we were informed.

"You see… I built the house yesterday night before visiting you all and when I saw everyone sleeping peacefully, it made me want to join too." She said while I blinked at her words.

"Wait, you built the house yesterday?" I asked her as she nodded.

"But Gabriel-sama, we heard that the three factions and the Norse faction were busy with the Khaos Brigade's actions. Is it fine for you to spend your time at the house?" Xenovia asked Gabriel who nodded again before she started to explain.

"We were indeed busy because of the Hero Faction as they kept sending their Sacred Gear's possessor against us but they stopped their assaults, leaving us alone. We were confused by their actions until we heard that you managed to defeat Loki by the agents of Grigori. We had some theories on how Loki was helped by the Hero Faction so he could stop the meeting and kill Odin-sama without interferences."

"Indeed… Even with Fenrir's help, I doubt that Loki could fight alone against four factions at the same time. Five if we count the Japanese gods who were meeting with Odin-sama…" Rias said as we all nodded. If we managed to beat him, I'm sure that the upper echelon would take care of him easily.

"But if Gabriel-sama built the house, does that mean that Sakuya-kun and the others will move out?" Akeno said while I blinked as she used my first name. We didn't really interact with each other so I was a bit surprised.

"Akeno-san, why did you start calling Sakuya by his first name? Didn't you always called him Hyoudou-san?" Ise asked her before he got his face, buried between Akeno's breasts.

"Because Ise-kun… Sakuya-kun and I will soon become family after all." She said as she looked at me while I understood her reasoning. If Akeno marries Ise, she will become my sister-in-law which is why she's speaking with me without formalities.

"Well, I don't really care and Akeno-san has a point. If we become a family, it is better for us to drop any form of formalities."

"Sakuya! Even if it's you, I won't let you take Akeno-san!" Ise shouted as he glared at me, making Akeno blush at his declaration while I stared at him before I took my slipper and threw it at him in his face which was still between Akeno's breasts.

"We aren't interested in each other, idiot."

"Really?" Ise asked as he looked at Akeno who nodded before he let out a sigh of relief but he still looked confused. Is he really that dense?

"Was I like that before?" I asked Jeanne and the others as I pointed to Ise to which they all nodded, much to my dismay. I sighed before I shook my head as I got up from my seat.

"In any case, we will move out today since we got our own house and I'm quite curious about it." I said before I felt the back of my shirt being tugged so I looked back to see Ophis who looked at me with her emotionless eyes.

"I want to go with Sakuya. I want to live in Sakuya's house."

"I don't mind but…" I said when she asked me so I looked at the girls for their opinions.

"Why not? We don't have any problems with that." Irina said with Xenovia who nodded next to her. Jeanne also nodded but it wasn't really a surprise as she recently took the role of Ophis's doting mother.

"Do you want to come live with us, Ophis-chan?" Asia asked her who nodded as she hugged my hand.

"Sakuya's house is my house. I will follow him."

"Oh my… To think that the Ouroboros Dragon is such a cute little girl." Gabriel said as she hugged Ophis with a smile, trapping her head between her large breasts but Ophis looked annoyed by her action.

"Let go of me, cow." Ophis said as she started to push Gabriel back by her breasts, making her sightly moan, making me blush and I noticed that Ise was knocked out by Koneko.

"I'm not a cow. I don't produce milk." Gabriel said with a pout while I decided to separate the two by taking Ophis by her armpits before making her sit on my arms.

"Alright, Ophis. How about we go see that new house of ours?"

"Yeah~" She cheered as she raised her fist above her head while keeping that stoic expression which made me chuckle before I looked at the clock and I widened my eyes at the time.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to be late?" I said to the students as I pointed at the clock.

"It's true! Everyone, gather around me!" Rias shouted a bit surprised as a red magic circle appeared under her and her peerage quickly went to her side before they teleported away.

"Sakuya, please help us! I don't want to be scolded by Sona-kaichou!" Irina shouted as she hugged me while Xenovia and Asia were looking at me with plea in their eyes.

"Don't you girls know how to teleport?" I asked them as they shook their head, making me sigh before I beckoned Asia and Xenovia to come closer.

"Hold tight. Jeanne, can you prepare our luggage meanwhile. I will be back soon."

"Leave it to me." As Jeanne gave me a thumbs-up, I nodded before I tried to teleport us in the ORC Clubroom in a flash of light but I blinked when we found ourselves outside the building.

"Looks like I still have to work on this... In any case, you should hurry unless you girls want to be scolded. I'll see you girls later." "Wait!" I said but before I could teleport back at home, Irina stopped me as she grabbed my arm.

"What is it, Irina?"

"You guys are going to our new house, right? Could you come and pick us up after classes are over?"

"Sure. When are they over?"

"Since it's Saturday, we only has classes until noon." Xenovia informed me while I nodded before I started to glow.

"Alright, I'll come back to pick you girls at noon. See you later." I said before I tried to teleport to my room but I frowned when I found myself on the rooftop. I sighed before I went to the elevator and go to my room where I joined Jeanne and Gabriel who greeted me while they were storing everything in their dimensional storage. I soon did the same as I started to store my own luggage but I stopped when I heard the door being opened, only to see Ophis entering the room. Oh yeah, my parents went to work so it's only us in the house.

"What is in that backpack, Ophis?" I asked her as I pointed to the black backpack she had on her.

"My luggage." She said as she gave me her bag and when I opened it, I blinked as I saw her Switch and everything that goes with it.

"What about your clothes?" I asked her, making her widen her eyes before she ran in the direction of her room.

"Wait a second, does she even has other clothes beside this dress?"

"Okaa-sama and I once went to the shopping mall with her to buy some clothes but she doesn't wear them that often." Jeanne said while I hummed before I continued to put everything in my inventory.

* * *

Once we finished taking everything with us, we were following Gabriel as she led us in the direction of our new house which was in the neighborhood according to her.

"What's our schedule for today?" Jeanne asked me while I shrugged my shoulders.

"We don't have any jobs for now so let's just relax and rest for now." I said as I stretched myself before I looked at my right hand as I remembered yesterday's event with Mjölnir when I poured my aura into it. I wasn't surprised by the fact that I could use the hammer since I was always a good man after all. But when Mjölnir started to emit some sparks, I was surprised to see that a few of them were black. A black lightning which can kill gods… I wonder if I can master it. I thought as I clenched my fist before I noticed that Gabriel stopped walking in the middle of the street. I looked at Jeanne who shrugged before we looked back at Gabriel who turned back to look at us with a wide smile.

"We have arrived to your new house!" She exclaimed as she pointed towards a house and I was quite surprised that it wasn't what I expected. What was in front of us was a two-story house with a white exterior and a gray roof. There was also a garage next to it.

"It's normal…" I murmured as I looked at the house. While it was a little bigger than average, it wasn't that different when compared to the other houses in the neighborhood. Did she really built it or did she just bought a random house?

"Did you expect something else?" Jeanne asked me with her eyebrow raised while I nodded.

"Something like a mansion."

"Even for someone like Gabriel-sama, it would be too much…" Jeanne murmured but to our surprise, Gabriel nodded at me as she looked at us with a pout.

"At first, I wanted to build a villa but Michael-sama stopped me before I could even start building it." She said before she gave us a piece of paper which appeared in her hand and we widened our eyes when we looked at it. It showed a pure white luxury villa with a giant pool, the kind you would see on TV.

"In the end, I had to build a modest house like this one." She said as she walked to the front door while I prayed for Michael.

"Thank you, Michael-sama, for stopping Gabriel." I said, making Jeanne laugh before I felt someone hugged my arm. I looked down to see Ophis as she looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm better than Michael." Is that jealousy I sense from her? How cute. I thought before I patted her head.

"At least, our house won't stand that much out in the neighborhood like your parents' house."Jeanne said with a small smile while I nodded as we looked at Gabriel who unlocked the front door before she beckoned us to come.

"Let's go inside." She said as she went inside while we followed her behind her. When we went inside, I blinked at the interior looked similar to my parents' house before it got renovated but there was some small differences such as some stairs leading to a basement, two doors. I saw Jeanne who walked towards the kitchen with a smile on her face. It's understandable since she always liked cooking. Meanwhile, Ophis was staring at a large plasma screen with glowing eyes before she took her Switch out.

"She sure knows her priorities… but I wonder how expensive those things are…" I murmured as I looked over the furniture which looked to be of high-qualities.

"There is also a garden outside." I heard Jeanne as I looked in her direction. She was outside the house as she stood next to a large sliding window with Gabriel.

"Maybe I should grow some vegetables, it would help us in the long run…"

"It's sound wonderful." Jeanne murmured with Gabriel who sounded excited. Meanwhile, I started to explore the rest of the house.

* * *

Once I finished my tour, I was in the living room with the girls as I watched Ophis doing a speed run on Fire Emblem. Behind the two doors in the living room, there was a toilet and access to the garage. In the basement, I discovered a giant bathroom, a storage room and two bedrooms while there was six of them on the second floor.

"So how do you like the house?" Gabriel asked for our opinion as we were sitting in the living room.

"I like it, it has a homey feel in it." I said with Jeanne who nodded by my side.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that the house was a bit similar to your parents' house when we first came here."

"Really? What a coincidence… To think that my time spent on Minecraft would result in this…" Gabriel murmured while I laughed weakly at her words.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, Gabriel-sama, is it fine for you to stay with us instead of being in Heaven?"

"It's perfectly fine, I got my schedule free for today all thanks to Griselda-chan. I wanted to spend some time with everyone but I forgot that Asia-chan and the others would have school." Gabriel answered Jeanne before she looked down at the last part.

"Today, they only have classes until noon and they will come back for lunch. We will be able to spend as much time together as you want from then." I said to Gabriel who looked up as she was cheered up with a wide smile before she nodded.

"Speaking of lunch, I'll go buy some ingredients in the grocery store. We don't have anything in the fridge." Jeanne said as she started to get up from the couch but we blinked when Gabriel suddenly clapped her hands with a smile.

"I have a great idea. How about we all go out together?" She said with enthusiasm as she stood up from her seat.

"But Gabriel-sama, there is no need for everyone-" "As your king, I order that we shall all go together." Gabriel said as she puffed her chest when Jeanne tried to dissuade her but it didn't work so she sent me a look while I shrugged.

"King's order… And what's going to happen, we're just going shopping."

* * *

"What did you say about something bad?" Jeanne asked me with her eyes raised but I could only facepalm. We were walking inside a nearby grocery store as we were buying some ingredients for lunch but there was a little problem.

"Okay, I didn't predict that…" I murmured as I glanced around us to see that every person's presents in the district were looking at us. No, they were looking at the smiling Gabriel who didn't seem aware of the stares around us as she hummed while pushing the trolley.

"Did we bought everything?" I asked Jeanne who nodded.

"Alright, I will buy it." She said with great enthusiasm while I couldn't help but to feel anxious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I always wanted to try it once." She said before I sighed as I gave her my wallet.

"In that case, here you go." I said as she took it with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Sakuya-chan." She thanked me before she walked to the register while we were watching over her.

"Are you sure about that, Sa-chan?"

"There is no harm and we are here if there is any problem." I answered Jeanne as I looked to Gabriel who was speaking with the man at the register but I frowned when I saw the lecherous expression he had on his face. Immediately, I projected my killing intent at him as he started to shivers before he looked around him and when his eyes looked in my direction, his face turned pale and he started to sweat.

"Sa-chan, stop that. He looks like he's going to faint." Jeanne said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"What about you? You had the same look as when you're looking at a cockroach." I said as I looked at her eyes while she averted her gaze before she coughed.

"In any case, let's go. It looks like they finished." She said while I nodded as we joined Gabriel who put everything in a bag. When we approached her, the man yelped in fear before he excused himself

"Sakuya-chan, Jeanne-chan! Look, I did it." She said as she showed us the receipt with a smile so bright I thought I was going to be blind but I blinked when I heard some moans around us. I glanced around to see that everybody was affected by her as they all looked at her with a blush, even women. As expected of Gabriel, her feminine power is over 9000.

"Since we got everything, let's go home." I said to the girls as they nodded before they linked their arms with mine and I could hear the pain-filled scream of several men behind me.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Gabriel asked as she tilted her head as we left the store before we walked in the direction of our new house.

"It's nothing. They must have seen something that shocked them." I said Gabriel who nodded before she started to hum while I turned to Jeanne.

"What are we having for lunch?"

"We're having curry. It's the first dish that Okaa-sama taught A-chan and I so I wanted to try to make it." Jeanne said as she looked at what we just bought in her bag while Gabriel suddenly made a gut pose.

"Let's do our best!" She said with a smile while we looked at her wide-eyed.

"Gabriel-sama, excuse me if it sounds rude but can you cook?"

"Of course I can. I made many dishes for Sakuya when he was young." She said as she puffed her chest while I laughed weakly.

"If making sandwich can be counted as cooking then yes…" I murmured before I stopped walking, confusing the two girls as they looked at me.

"Is there something wrong, Sa-chan?" Jeanne asked me but I signaled her to stay silent as I looked around me.

"Don't you two hear something?"

"Hear… No, I don't hear anything." Jeanne said as she looked around her but Gabriel gasped as she pointed to a nearby park.

"I can hear someone's sob! Let's go help that person!" She yelled before she looked at us as we nodded before we ran into the park and I widened my eyes when I saw a familiar person.

"Isn't that… Rossweisse-san?" Jeanne asked while I nodded as the person who was sobbing was indeed Rossweisse as she was sitting on a swing.

"Odin-sama, you idiot! How could you leave me alone and return to Asgard without telling me!? Uwaa!" Rossweisse screamed before she started to cry while we could only look at her with pity and before I could even step forward to help her, Rossweisse was already hugged by Gabriel who was trying to comfort her.

"You poor thing… Don't worry, I will take care of you." "Wha-Who?!"

""Fast!"" Jeanne and I screamed as we didn't notice Gabriel move as she was already by a confused Rossweisse's side. Our screams attired her attention as she looked at us in shock.

"Sa-Sakuya-san a-and Jeanne-san! Why… Since when…" Rossweisse murmured while I scratched my cheek before I coughed.

"Around the 'Odin-sama, you idiot' part." I said, making her blush of embarrassment as we saw her rant like a child before she tried to hide her red face with her hands.

"Sakuya-chan, don't bully her." Gabriel scolded me with a stern face while I laughed weakly at being treated like a problem child before I knelt in front of Rossweisse.

"Rossweisse-san, would you like to come with us to our house?" I asked her as I held my hand to her which she took after she nodded. I smiled as he stood up before we walked back home.

* * *

Once we were back in our new house where we were welcomed by Ophis who was attired by the scent of the puddings we bought. Jeanne and Gabriel went to the kitchen to prepare lunch while I was with Ophis and Rossweisse in the living room. Ophis was still with her Switch but she had a headset on her this time since our guest was too loud for her taste.

"Fired! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! Is it because I'm a virgin?! Is it because I'm a woman whose age is equal to the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!" Rossweisse yelled while I patted her back.

"Odin-sama must have his reason… Also, you are a fantastic woman, Rossweisse-san. I'm sure that you will find someone worthy of you. Here…" I tried to comfort her as I gave her a tissue when I saw some snots on her face.

"Thank you…" She thanked me before she blew her nose and started to calm down.

"So, what are you going to do from now on, Rossweisse-san?" I asked her as she looked down at her knees, depressed.

"I don't know… Even if I returned home, the others would get mad at me and say 'You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival' to me. I probably would have my position removed and I don't know if I will be able to live in this country…! Uuu…and I was finally able to find a job where I could have a stable life! Sakuya-kun, please help me!" Rossweisse yelled as she cried again before she suddenly held my shoulders and started to shook me.

"Please calm down! Rossweisse-san, do you have any sort of degrees?" I asked her as I tried to calm her down while she nodded at my question while sniffing.

"Yes… Despite my appearance, I have already graduated from college in my homeland by skipping grades." She said as she let go of me before she gave me a paper. I looked at it and saw that it was a resume. Fortunately, it was in English and I smiled when I saw she had a teaching degree.

"In that case, what about becoming a teacher?"

"A teacher?"

"Yes, there is a school in this town where Rias and her peerage are students with Azazel-san as their teacher. Rias's father is the school's administrator so we can ask her or Azazel for a job offer if you accept." I explained to her as she widened her eyes before she took my hand within hers.

"Thank you, Sakuya-san. Now, I have to think about renting an apartment…" She said before she started to think about her lodging.

"How about living in this house?" We looked up when we heard Jeanne's voice as she looked at us with Gabriel while carrying two cup of tea she placed on the table for us. As I thanked her, I looked behind them to see a pot simmering. So, they must have finished the curry.

"Really?" Rossweisse asked as Jeanne nodded with a smile while Gabriel knelt next to Rossweisse before she patted her head, embarrassing the Valkyrie as she blushed at the affection given by the Seraph.

"You must have lived a hard life but don't worry as from now on…" Gabriel said as she stood up before she started to glow, blinding us for a few seconds and when we opened our eyes, Gabriel has changed her entire attire. Until now, she was wearing a yellow shirt with a white long skirt but now, she had a simple white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it and a golden staff in her hand.

"This goddess, Gaby-chan, shall help you." Gabriel said as she took a pose with her staff before she winked at us.

"Gabriel, what are you doing and what are those clothes?" I asked her as I pointed to her dress while she smiled at me.

"It's for a new project that I am working with Michael-sama. Does it look good on me?" She asked me as she started to spin on herself, showing me her clothes while I nodded.

"Yes, it looks good on you but what kind of project are you working on?" I asked her as she took something from her dimensional storage and I widened my eyes when I saw that it was a DVD case of Serafall's movie.

"Gabriel-sama, where did you get that?"

"We were given this DVD case by Dulio-chan when he came to report from one of his missions to Michael-sama. I was quite surprised to see that you two played a role in it along with Asia-chan but after seeing this movie, I made a decision which was accepted by Michael-sama. I have decided to make my own TV show like Serafall-chan!" Gabriel answered Jeanne's question as she took a pose which surprised us.

"Great, just how Serafall will react to that…" I murmured under my breath at the thought. If Serafall learn about this, it will get ugly. While I was thinking, I blinked when I saw Gabriel approaching me with a smile before she took my hand within hers.

"Sakuya-chan, you will participate too as one of the main characters. I can't wait to work with you." She said while I stared at her as I was surprised by her words.

"And I don't have a word in this?" I asked her but I flinched when her eyes started to tear up before she hugged me.

"You don't want to work with me?" Gabriel asked quietly as she looked up while I averted my gaze as I felt my defense crumbling when I saw her teary eyes.

"I never said I wouldn't…" I muttered, making Gabriel smile widely before she hugged me tighter while I tried to calm my hormones. In normal situation, it would be a piece of cake but with Gabriel, it's quite difficult.

"What kind of show will it be, Gabriel-sama?" Jeanne asked Gabriel who looked at Jeanne before she separated from me, making me sigh of relief.

"I didn't think about the story yet but I was decided by Uriel-sama that I will be a goddess who will watch over the world. Of course, Sakuya-chan will be my champion and we will fight against evil and protect the world." Gabriel said as she twirled her staff like a spear before she pointed it at Jeanne, making me sweat-dropped. I don't think that a goddess should fight like a warrior, especially in a dress like this one.

"But why did you want to make your own show?" I asked her as I was a little curious.

"It's because I heard how Serafall-chan's show is popular with the Underworld's children so I wanted to do the same for the children in the church's facilities. I want them to be happy so this is why I decided to make my own show for them." Gabriel said as she put her hand over her breast while I smiled at my king's kindness.

"In any case, I shall help that lost lamb." Gabriel said as she looked at Rossweisse with glowing eyes while the Valkyrie was sipping her tea before she blinked when she noticed that we all looked at her. I smiled at her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck." "Wha-?!" I said, confusing her before she got assaulted by Gabriel in a deadly hug while I looked at the clock and blinked when I saw the time.

"School will be soon over so I'm going to go pick up the girls at school." I said to Jeanne who nodded after looking at the clock.

"Alright, see you later." She said as I nodded to her before I teleported to the ORC Clubroom and when I opened my eyes, nobody was present which was expected and I blinked when I heard the bell. As I scratched my head, I left the room before I walked towards Ise's classroom since the girls were in his class.

"If I remember, it should be this way…" I murmured as I walked through the school's corridor and saw some students outside their classrooms. I should hurry before I miss them.

"Sakuya-kun, what are you doing here?" I blinked when I heard someone calling me from behind so I looked back to see it was Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba. I'm just here to pick up Asia, Xenovia and Irina." I said to him as we started to walk together to Ise's classroom.

"Only them? Is it for a job?" Kiba asked me while I shook my head.

"No, we got a new house from Gabriel where we will be living from today so I'm here to take them there." I explained to him since he wasn't present this morning so he couldn't know about it. Nonetheless, I sweat-dropped when I noticed several girls who looked in our direction with a blush on their faces as they whispered with each others before they squealed.

"I knew you were popular among the girls but are they always like that?" I asked Kiba who nodded while laughing weakly.

"I still don't understand how they can scream like that everyday…"

"Maybe they are all banshees… " I joked but if they can scream everyday like that, it's possible they are the descendant of one. While we were talking about trivial stuffs like about the kind of swords we could create with our Sacred Gears, we soon reached Ise's classroom where the door was open. I went inside with Kiba before I looked for the girls whom I found quickly as they were talking with Ise and his friends. It did help that the class was nearly empty as most of the students were already gone. As I tried to call them, I winced when I heard some girls shrieking.

"Ah, it's Kiba-kyun!" "The Prince is here!" "Kya! I'm falling in love again!"

"I pity you and your ears…" I told Kiba as I put my hand on his shoulder while he laughed weakly but I could see it was a forced one.

"They aren't that bad…" He murmured while I chuckled before I noticed Ise and the girls approaching us.

"Sakuya, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up the girls. They don't know where our new house is, so I came." I answered Ise who nodded at the explication before he got dragged away by his friends who I recognized as Nerd and Baldie.

"Hey, Ise! Who is that bishounen?! Before it was Kiba and now, him?! Are you betraying us?!" Baldie asked him which got the attention of the persons still present in the classroom while I raised my eyebrows before I smiled. I never considered myself as a bishounen but since it's coming from a pervert, I'll take it as a compliment.

"He's Sakuya, my twin brother." Ise said as his answer surprised his friends before they screamed like Kiba's fangirls.

"It's impossible! Your twin brother can't be this handsome!"

"Yeah, he's your twin brother so it should be impossible!" Nerdy and Baldie screamed as their statement pissed off Ise who punched Baldie out of irritation.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ise yelled before they started to argue with each other while I sighed. Well, we don't really look similar as Ise took after Dad while I took more after Mom.

"Sakuya, did you come alone?" Irina asked me while I nodded.

"Yes, Jeanne and Gabriel are at home and they're waiting for us so let's go." I asked them as they nodded before we left the classroom after saying our farewell to Kiba who said he will wait for Rias and the others with Ise and inform them that I came for the girls.

"But I didn't think that we would get our new house that soon…" Irina murmured as she looked at the sky with Xenovia who nodded.

"It's been already two months since we started to live in this town. I think it's a good time to live on our own."

"True… but shouldn't we inform Oji-san and Oba-san that we are moving out?"

"I'll do it tonight since they are working until this evening. Also, our new home isn't that far from my parents. It takes only 5 minutes by foot to go from one house to the other." I answered Irina as they followed me. I'm wondering what Gabriel did with Rossweisse, I just hope she didn't traumatise her by accident.

* * *

When we came back, we were welcomed by a sight which surprised us. The girls because of Rossweisse's presence in the house while I was surprised by the four wings on her back.

"Ah, you finally came back! Look, I made her one of my angels." Gabriel said as she hugged Rossweisse who looked at her wings with interest.

"Jeanne, just what happened here?" I asked Jeanne who looked sheepish as she scratched her cheek.

"Well… Gabriel asked her to join her suit and Rossweisse-san quickly accepted when she learned that an angel's wage is higher than a Valkyrie. Apparently, our wages are at least three times higher than her previous one."

"Are you serious? You mean that our paycheck which is quite small is three times higher than theirs?"

"Ah, we are a special case. Gabriel-sama told me that our pay is reduced because of the destruction we caused and that Sister Griselda is saving at least 70% of the remaining amount as she doesn't really trust us with money."

"Jeanne… The next time we go on a mission, let's hold back…" I said as she nodded before I started to wonder how much our pay got reduced because of our destructives tendency.

"But why is Rossweisse-san here?"

"Ah, we found her in the park. She was threw away by Odin-sama so we took her here." I answered Asia as she nodded before she went to Gabriel and Rossweisse's side with Xenovia and Irina who followed her.

"So we got another companion, huh…" I murmured under my breath as I looked at Rossweisse who was chatting with the girls. Sorry, Rias but Gabriel just stole your rook so you have to search for another one. I thought before I looked at Jeanne who clapped her hands, attiring everybody's attention.

"Since everyone is here, how about we do Rossweisse-san's welcome party?" Jeanne proposed as she gave all of us a glass of juice, even Ophis stopped playing as she joined us. When we all receive our drinks, we all looked at Gabriel who smiled widely before she coughed a few times.

"Great! Let us have a toast for our new comrade, Rossweisse-chan, and for our new house! Kanpai!" Gabriel shouted as she raised her drink while we did the same.

"""""""Kanpai!"""""""" We shouted after her as we clinked glasses.

* * *

After Rossweisse's improvised welcome party where we all ate Jeanne and Gabriel's curry which was quite tasty. I was just a bit disappointed that it wasn't spicy at all. Nonetheless, I'm sure that Jeanne will catch up with my mother in term of cooking skill, something I hope will come soon enough. I also called Azazel about Rossweisse to which he will talk about it with Zeoticus. Speaking of her, Rossweisse was out in the town with the girls so she could familiarize herself with the neighborhood. Meanwhile, I was alone with Xenovia as we were also out in town since there was something she wanted to do.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Xenovia who held my hand as we walked across the street.

"I noticed that we had a garage now so I thought about buying myself a bike."

"Oh yeah, you did got your license back then in the Vatican… but is it valid in Japan?"

"No, but I got a Japanese licence." Xenovia said as she showed me two cards which were her two motorcycle licenses.

"Just how much do you want to drive a bike…" I murmured while she chuckled. I knew she loved bikes since she would often read magazines about them but to think she would pass another exam,

"Now that I'm thinking about it, it's been a long time we were just the two of us, spending some time like that."

"True, the only thing we did until now when we were alone was sparring against each other, but don't worry as today, we will go out like a normal couple." Xenovia said as she nodded to herself while I chuckled before we finally reached the motorcycle store. As we went inside, Xenovia started to talk with an employee while I started to look over the several bikes which were all quite unique if not weird. I was surprised to see a white bike with a monowheel design and a black one with wings and jets on its rear.

"What kind of people would buy those bikes…" I muttered before I noticed Xenovia who walked towards me with the clerk.

"So? Have you decided which one are you gonna buy?" I asked her as she nodded before she led me to a bike.

"I thought of buying this one, what do you think?" Xenovia asked me while I walked next to it so I could look at it closer. It was a blue sportbike with gold stripes and it had a good design.

"I don't know much about bikes but I like it. Let's see…71,000 yen?!" I widened my eyes at the price as it was the equivalent of nearly 35 times our paychecks.

"Do you have enough on you?" I asked Xenovia who shook her head as she looked in her wallet.

"No, I only have around 10000 yen…" She said as I sighed before I took out mine and I frowned when I saw that I had only around 5000 yen on me.

"Not enough, huh… Do you accept card payment?" I asked the clerk who was waiting next to us but she nodded.

"Yes, we are accepting cards payment in this store." She said while I sighed of relief since most of Japanese store usually don't accept card payments unlike in the Vatican. When I took out my card but I blinked when Xenovia grabbed my wrist as she looked at me.

"What are you doing, Sakuya?"

"I'm paying, is that a problem?"

"You don't have too, I can pay on my own." Xenovia said but I shook my head before I put my free hand on her shoulder as I looked at her with a smile.

"Consider it as a gift and an apologize for not spending that much time with you."

"Sakuya…" She said while I nodded before I followed the clerk to the register where I paid for the bike. After this, we went behind the store where there was a field for people to get used to their new vehicle.

"Your girlfriend seemed pleased." The clerk said while I nodded with a smile as we looked over her as she started to drive her bike with a smile. Her smile was worth the money spent. "So, how is it?"

"It's great! Oh, wait a minute." Xenovia said as she ran to the store before she came back with a black helmet in her hands.

"Here, it's for you. Let's go back home with Durandal Lightning." She said as she gave it to me before she rode on her bike and then tapped the spot behind her. I smiled as I nodded before I joined her.

"Hang on tight, we're going." Xenovia said as she started the engine while I grabbed her waist and once I nodded, we started to roll as she stepped on the gas and once we were on the road, Xenovia started to do some slaloms between cars, making me chuckle before I frowned as I started to think about Loki and Fenrir while looking at the sky. I could still remember the difference of power between Loki and I when I fought against him alone and when Azazel told us that Loki wasn't in the upper echelon in term of power in the world unlike his son, i wanted to laugh. I guess I still have a long way before I can reach the top.

"Hey, Sakuya! I see Gabriel-sama and the others!" Xenovia yelled while I blinked as I got interrupted in my thought before I noticed that we were in the neighborhood near our house and when I looked in front of us, I smiled when I saw them with their back turned against us. As we joined them where they noticed us coming and Ophis waved at us, I thought of a wish I made a few years ago.

'I wish that I can live in peace with everybody.'

I guess I have to work harder so I can realise that wish. I thought as we stopped a few meters from them and looked at the girls who ran towards us with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 32nd chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**For those who doesn't know yet, I published another story 'Flame of Charity' which is basically Sakuya as the descendant of Karna in DxD. **

**Also, sorry for the delay. I had some issues with my private life such as my part-time job which I'm done with, but mostly because I got all my requests for a Master Degree rejected so I got pretty depressed. I didn't really the drive to write a new chapter but I got better after some time alone, trying to make a harem in Fire Emblem Three Houses. **

**I'm also sorry for the low quality of this chapter. I will try to pull myself together and do my best from now on. **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews. **

**LuluViBritania: No, it wasn't the fact that he could use Mjölnir that surprised him but something else. Also, being an angel doesn't mean he possess a strong and pure heart. For example, there were some members of the Khaos Brigade who were angels and didn't fall as they managed to exploit some loophole in God's system until they were unmasked by Michael and the other Seraphs. I don't think that they can qualify for Mjölnir despite them being angels at that time. **

**Lazyguy90: Sorry, I didn't watch Avengers: Endgame. **

**MasterBlade47: If Sakuya was to be in Three Houses, he will indeed choose the Golden Deer. I chose the Blue Lions for my first gameplay because of Mercedes. I felt the 'Ara ara' aura from her, I had to chose her! After this, I chose Golden Dear because of Lysithea but the story disappointed me. Right now, I'm on the Black Eagles route in order to have tea with Edelgard. **

**Guest1: Did you really count them?**

**Guest2: Thank you for the explanation, it helped a lot but what about Claire Flora. That sword was created by merging Clarent, Florent and Blade Blacksmith which is tied to Sakuya's soul. In other words, Claire Flora is a sword which is tied to Sakuya's soul or you could say Sakuya's Sacred Gear new appearance like the Boosted Gear's gauntlet or the Divine Dividing's wings. Would EMIYA be able to replicate it?**

**What: Yeah, Archer of Black was another possible choice I thought of. Maybe I'll take this class.**

**Also, I thought about a story in F/GO where Sakuya will be fighting against Chaldea in his own singularity. **

**Helg: I started to work on this story as I already published the prologue. About the Divinity skill, since Karna (Fate) possesses it at A rank, Karna (DxD) will be able to use the godly aura the DxDverse gods use to enhance their weapons and attacks once he will unlock his power. He will have the aura of a god but won't be one. I never thought about Rhongomyriad so I don't know if I will put it. I won't drop Hallowed Blade as it will be more of a side project I will work with my beta-reader. Also, thank you for the compliment.**

**FateBurn: Thank you. **

**Blaze2121: He isn't at lightning god level yet. Loki was weakened by Saji's flame and Sakuya's sword was imbued with the God-slaying attribute, boosted by Clarent's ability and Issei's Boosted Gear multiple times. Sakuya is the type who surpass his limits when fighting enemies stronger than him. If he got beaten, he will just come back stronger, just like you said, a saiyan. I couldn't help but to compare Sothis and Ophis when I played FE. Loli, check. Goddess, Ophis is genderless but still check. Dragon, I consider Sothis a manakete so check. Also, she has already marked Sakuya as her property even if their relationship is more of a father / daughter. You wanted some Gabriel, here you goes! Well, she was busy with important matters because of the Khaos Brigade's assaults on the different factions so don't blame them for not being here. Also, there was her little project which took her some times. **

**Chi: I started to work on this story as I already published the prologue. He will indeed possess all the skill and Noble Phantasm of Karna (Lancer) and will learn some abilities from the DxDverse. The same with the weapon such as the Bow Vijaya. **

**Ramzawing04: Thank you. The reason why he didn't use his Balance Breaker is because he couldn't. Since he merged Blade Blacksmith with Clarent and Florent, his Balance Breaker also changed into a different one so he couldn't access it. Let's keep the twins like how they are. **

** : Sorry, I don't understand. **

**Poseidon93: Thank you. **

**Exiled Soul Nomad: Thank you and I started to work on Karna's story as I already published the prologue. **

**Fahimshahriar871: We will see about that. **

**TehStorm: Karna will be strong. Strong enough to fight and solo Loki by the start of canon. **

**Sultan Asil Arslan: Sorry, I don't watch or read Harry Potter so I don't know much about that. He won't be a jerk but he will have his moments of brutal honesty. **

**OechsnerC: Thank you and here you go.**

**Gwong981: Technically, most of them were mortal before being reincarnated. The human comment was because only humans or half-humans could get a Sacred Gear. Also, Loki is an arrogant god so he referred to them as that since he thought of himself as superior and invincible compared to Sakuya and the others. **

**Vali Ryuketsu: Well, you can consider Claire Flora as the sword version of the Boosted Gear because of Clarent's ability of 'Amplification' which boost Sakuya's attack and Sakuya can spam it. The same with Divine Dividing because of Florent's 'Absorption' ability as she absorb a part of the power of anything it touch be it a person, object or magic. As for Incinerate Anthem, Sakuya can use his new ability to give the attribute of fire into his sword. While it is a holy-demonic sword, there is still the holy part so it can be considered as a holy fire sword. And finally for Forbidden Balor View, he can do it but the effect will be really nerfed. I won't do the layer thing as I just find that weird so sorry. Also, it may be biased but I'm more of the idea of a magic knight with a magic-enhanced cloak than a knight with an armor for Sakuya. **

**HalflingRunner: If this is a Avenger's reference, sorry but I didn't watch the movie. **

**Exodus12345: Yes, the twins are still there. Yes, he can use the Replica. Issei was only cursed in the anime which will activate the Juggernaut Drive. The curse isn't present in the LN so I didn't put it in this story. **

**Piddle: If you want to know, read the next chapter and sorry for reminding you of Dumbledore when I wrote 'for the greater good'. I don't watch or read Harry Potter, I'm not a fan.**

**Wolfzero7: Continue the story if you want to know but I don't know of a Risa. **

**Akutzu Pentaghast: After a discussion with my challenger, he wanted the EX rank version but the loss of Kavacha and Kundala isn't permanent. A good example would how Karna went from his 3rd ascension where he had Vasavi Shakti in its super form to his 1st one where he got back his armor in the Lostbelt 4 so he could protect everyone from Arjuna Alter's Mahapralaya. Albeit, he died afterward but you should get the idea. **

**Mighty Pen 20: I see, thank you for the information. I will try to apply that in the future chapters. I'm still an amateur when it comes to writing stories so don't expect a masterpiece from me. Thank you again. **

**Guest3: Rizevim will have another goal in this story. The vampire civil war won't change as he still need Valerie's Sephiroth Graal for his plan. And honestly, I consider the Chichigami business and the other world things as bullshit. **

**TravelingRoxas: Thank you for the review. I'm not an English native so I'm sorry if the wording feels off. **

**Guest4: Sakuya has dark brown hair like his mother. He had dyed his hair to a white snow color during the Excalibur Arc but he reverted back to his natural color. **


	33. Genders and ritual

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 32 – Genders and ritual_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

_"This goddess, Gaby-chan, shall help you."_

_"Let's go back home with Durandal Lightning."_

* * *

It has been a few days since we got our new house from Gabriel and I have to say that I am pleased with it. A small and modest house like this one suits more of my taste than my parents' current house. There were some problems such as the bedrooms since the beds weren't big enough to fit five people so it wasn't possible for everyone to sleep together. In the end, it was decided that the girls would take turn for who was going to sleep with me but what surprised me was that Ophis wanted to join too. I guess she got curious and wanted to participate.

And so ever since our fight with Loki, we went back to our peaceful days as we weren't under any threats. Well, there were some stray devils and some members of the Hero Faction who keep appearing near Kuoh, but they weren't that dangerous as we would swiftly take care of them.

Also, Rossweisse began to adapt to his new life as an angel since she started to live with us after she got angelized by Gabriel. Thanks to Zeoticus and Azazel, she recently got a teaching job at Kuoh Academy which made her happy but not as much as when we taught her about the 100 yen shops and bargain sales in this town. Before we knew it, she was already a full member in our group thanks to her tendency to save as much of money as possible. Right now, she was at Kuoh Academy with Asia and the others where she is doing her new job. Meanwhile, I was at home as I was reading some books Azazel gave me about hypnosis and how to change people's memories. During one of the last raid from the Hero Faction, I was quite shocked when I noticed someone who wasn't affiliated to the supernaturals, witnessing me killing every last members before he fainted while pissing in his pants when I looked at him. I really panicked as I didn't know how to alter someone's memories, so I took that person to Azazel who gave me some instructions in case it happens again. As I sighed at the memory, I looked up from the book I was currently reading before I looked at Jeanne and Ophis who were in the garden as they were watering some plantations.

"Now, we only have to wait. Are you looking forward to seeing them grow, Ophis-chan?" Jeanne said as she crouched down while looking at the wet soil before she looked up at Ophis who nodded but I blinked when she suddenly made a pose. She spread her legs wide, put one hand on her hip and pointed at the crops with her free hand while leaning backward, making her look at the sky. Somehow, that pose seemed really nostalgic.

"Grow quickly, and become my nourishment." She said with a deadpan voice, making me chuckle before I blinked when I heard the doorbell ring as I didn't expect a visitor today. As I walked to the front door and opened it, I blinked when I saw the smiling face of a crimson Satan.

"Hello, I came to play." Sirzechs said with a smile while I just stared at him a little surprised from his unexpected presence.

"Sirzechs-nii-san, what are you doing here?"

"Ahaha, Rias told me that you and your friends moved out so I came to visit you." He answered me but I blinked when I noticed that something was missing.

"I see… but why isn't Grayfia-san with you?" I asked him about his wife since she was often by his side but my question made him twitch before he laughed weakly while I sighed.

"You ditched your duties… In any case, let's go inside." I murmured as I stared at Sirzechs who scratching his head with a sheepish smile on his face before I let him come inside.

"Thank you, Sakuya-kun. Oh yes, I got some gifts for everyone." Sirzechs thanked me as he gave me a bag which was filled with dozens of puddings and they looked to be some high-quality ones.

"Are you bribing me?" I joked, making Sirzechs chuckle before he shook his head as we walked to the living room.

"Consider it a gift from your big brother but I would like you don't tell anything to Grayfia about my sudden visit." He said as he went outside and greeted Jeanne and Ophis while I stored the puddings in the fridge before I started to make us some tea but I was quickly stopped by Sirzechs who said that he didn't need anything so we went to the living room where we sat down on opposite couches.

"Is there another reason for this sudden visit, other than you ditched your duties?" I asked Sirzechs who chuckled again before he nodded.

"Yes, I planned to make Rias and Ise-kun pass the Gremory traditional ceremony. I believe I told you about it during your stay in the Gremory estate."

"If I remember correctly, it was about testing Ise's abilities as Rias's fiance."

"Correct, we will test him in different subjects such as Devil's history or his manners. Normally, this ceremony would be conducted by the Gremory House but I decided to do it with the other Satans and you." Sirzechs said as he let out a smirk while I blinked at the last statement.

"Me?" I asked as I pointed to myself with Sirzechs who nodded.

"I figured it would be fun and I think that you know about Ise-kun and Rias's current relationship. It is obvious that those two are harboring feelings for each other but their relationship isn't an official one yet. I don't know why but I think that you know the reason, am I right?" He asked me while I sighed before I nodded. While Rias is showing her affection to Ise despite the competition given by the other girls, he still hasn't noticed them, or he's simply thought of them as teasing.

"Yes… While I'm sure that they will soon become a couple, they will need some courage to confess their feelings, especially Ise." I murmured as I thought about his trauma from Raynare.

"Do you think you can help them overcome that problem of their?" Sirzechs asked me while I nodded after thinking for a moment.

"I have something in mind but is it possible for me to fight against both Rias and Ise?" I asked Sirzechs who flashed me a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, you can. In fact, I'm also going to fight against Ise-kun tomorrow, so don't worry about that." He said before he laughed while I could only shake my head with an exasperated smile on my face. Well, Sirzechs is quite fond of Ise so I won't maim him too much unless… I thought before I gulped at the thought of Ise being hit by Sirzechs's power of destruction. Wait…

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we're doing the ceremony tomorrow. Well, it was the only time everyone's schedules were free so we decided to do it tomorrow. I wanted to inform you yesterday when I went to visit Ise-kun and the others but you already moved out." Sirzechs said as he scratched his head with a small laugh before he looked at me with a serious face.

"Sakuya-kun, do you really have to fight them to make them realise their feelings?" Sirzechs asked while I shook my head, surprising him.

"No, it's just I want to fight them. I need to see how much stronger they became."

"I see… In any case, we shall support their love with everything we can and if possible, make them even closer than they are right now. So, let's do our best for our little sibling's sake and happiness." Sirzechs said with a smile before he held his hand for a handshake. As a small smile appeared on my face, I slowly reached for his hand before I stopped when I noticed a certain person behind him.

"Ah…" I let out a sound, making Sirzechs blink at my reaction which confused him.

"What's wrong, Sakuya-kun. Is there something behind–Ah…" Sirzechs started to say as he glanced behind him before he stopped when he saw a familiar maid who was looking at him with cold eyes.

"I finally found you, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said as she looked at her husband who was shaking in fear.

"G-Grayfia… What are you doing her–Gyaa!" Sirzechs started to say nervously but before he could finish his sentence, Grayfia quickly grabbed his face before squeezing it, making him yelp in pain while I winced at the sight.

"This is my line, Sirzechs-sama. Imagine my surprise when I saw that you disappeared from your office." Grayfia said as she tightened her hold on his face before she looked at me, making me twitch out of nervousness.

"Good afternoon, Sakuya-sama. I hope that Sirzechs-sama wasn't a nuisance to you." Grayfia said as she bowed but I quickly shook my head in denial.

"No, Sirzechs-nii-san didn't bother me. In fact, he was being really helpful…" I quickly said to Grayfia who nodded with her eyes closed. It's not like I lied since Sirzechs's help may lead to Ise and Rias finally confess to each other sooner than planned.

"I see. In that case, I suppose I don't have to punish Sirzechs-sama for troubling people instead of working. I hope you are prepared for the consequences." Grayfia said as she narrowed her eyes at Sirzechs who scratched his head with a small smile despite being restrained by her.

"I wish you a good day, Sakuya-sama." Grayfia said while I nodded as I watched her manifest a magic circle on the floor before she walked on it while dragging her husband who gave me a thumb-up.

"Sakuya-kun, I will come back tomorrow at the same time for the ceremony. I'll be back!" Sirzechs said as they both teleported away while I laughed weakly. As usual, Sirzechs can't win against Grayfia which was something I can understand. I mean, she is as scary as Griselda.

"Sirzechs-sama left?" When I heard Jeanne's voice, I looked towards the garden where I saw Jeanne and Ophis coming into the house with the gardening tools.

"Yeah, he got taken away by Grayfia-san." I said as she giggled before I looked at Ophis who was covered with dirt.

"So, how did it go?" I asked Ophis who puffed her chest while looking at me with pride in her eyes. Little by little, Ophis started to show some emotions in her expressions other than her emotionless one. At first, it worried my parents but the fact that she can now show emotions relieved them a bit.

"They shall grow to infinity and beyond." She said while I chuckled as I patted her head but I blinked when I heard my phone's ringtone and when I took out my phone, I saw it was a call from Ise.

"It's from Ise… Hey, Ise. What i–" "Sakuya-san, please help me!" As soon I answered the call, I winced when I heard a scream from the other side of the call. Wait, that voice…

"Is that you, Gasper-kun? Why do you have Ise's phone?" I asked as I could hear Gasper who seemed to be panicking for some reason.

"Sakuya-san, everyone changed! I don't know what happened but everybody at school except me and Ise-senpai changed genders!" Gasper screamed over the phone while I could only say one single word.

"What…" I was really confused by his claims. What did he meant that they changed genders? I looked at Jeanne who was listening to the conversation and judging by her expression, she was also confused. Meanwhile, Ophis went to the fridge to take pudding after cleaning her hands.

"Gasper-kun, where are you right now?" I asked him after I took a breath to calm down.

"I'm in front of the club room. Please come quickly!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming right now so wait for me." I said to the panicking Gasper before I ended the call and looked at Jeanne as I prepared to teleport to the Old Building.

"I'm going, I'm a little worried." I told her as she nodded but my shirt got grabbed by Ophis who looked at me with her pudding on her hand.

"Sakuya, let's eat some puddings together." She said as she held her pudding over her head while I smiled before I patted her head.

"How about later, I have to go see something first. How about you go clean yourself with Jeanne in the meantime?" I asked her while she frowned but she still nodded.

"I will join you later. Ophis-chan, let's go." Jeanne said as she took Ophis's hand who just finished her puddings in direction of the bathroom. Meanwhile, I teleported outside the Old Building before I went inside where I met Gasper who was inside a cardboard.

"Sakuya-san…" Gasper murmured as he looked at me with teary eyes while I sighed before I smiled at him.

"Aren't you a man so don't cry, okay." I said as I held my hand to Gasper who took it while he nodded before I had him explain what was going on. He quickly told me that after taking a nap, he noticed that everyone's gender was swapped. His classmates, the Student Council and even Rias and the others with the exception of Ise and him. Of course, nobody was aware of the change except for him.

"Azazel… It must be him, there is only him who can do something like that…" I muttered as I put my hand over my face while Gasper looked at me with a worried expression.

"What should we do, Sakuya-san?" He asked me as I sighed before I looked at the club room's door.

"For now, I will ask them if they know where Azazel is and then, I will hunt him down." I said as I held the door's handle and when I opened the door, I was shocked at the sight before me.

"Oh, Sakuya. What are you doing here?" A scarlet haired young man who looked like a younger version of Sirzechs asked me while I couldn't answer as I was dumbfounded.

"Rias…" I murmured as I deduced his true identity with Gasper who nodded by my side. I sighed before I looked at the others. By her side was a refined young man with black hair and purple eyes which I supposed was Akeno who looked at me with her… his trademark smile and a blonde haired boy who acted like a noble despite having a pompadour for hairstyle, I guessed that the young boy was Ravel who somehow managed to retain his drill on his head. I also noticed a delinquent-looking guy with blue hair which was partially dyed in green. He was talking with a blond and effeminate boy and a lively brown-haired guy which I deduced that they were Xenovia, Asia and Irina. While I was surprised by their appearance, the most shocking sight was the two-meter tall white-haired man who was munching on a bone.

"What is that monster…" I murmured as I looked with shock at the bodybuilder who looked like he was taken from another manga. I could even here some engine sound from him as if he was ready to fight.

"It's Koneko-chan…" Gasper muttered as he hide behind me while I was shocked at his answer. How can a cute little girl like Koneko transform into a Togoro-looking monster. I sighed before I tried to calm down but I noticed two persons who weren't present in the room.

"Where is Ise and Kiba?"

"If it's those two lovebirds, there are here." Rias answered me as he pointed behind him while I blinked at her words. Lovebirds… Don't tell me… I thought before I looked behind the couch and I widened my eyes when I saw a knocked out Ise who was being nursed on a blond haired girl's laps.

"Hey, Gasper-kun… I think I already know the answer but is that girl…"

"Yes, it's Yuuto-senpai…" Gasper answered my question as I pointed to the sole girl in the room who looked at Ise with a blush on her face. Is she a maiden in love or something? I thought before I sighed as I tried to calm down. Under normal circumstances, I would have started teasing Ise about his relationship with Kiba, but for now, we had something more important to do first.

"I see… Does someone knows where is Azazel-san?" I asked them as I took a picture of Ise and Kiba for teasing material for later.

"No, we haven't seen her since this morning." Irina said while my eye twitched when she said 'her'. So even the culprit himself got his gender swapped…

"Sakuya-san, is there something wrong? You look a little tired…" Asia asked as he approached me before he took my hand within his with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I just need to see Azazel-san right now." I said as I put my hand on Asia's shoulder, making him smile as he nodded.

"Then I'll see you guys later. Gasper, stay here in case Azazel-san come here while I'm away." I said to Gasper who nodded before I left in direction of the main building where I met Jeanne who was shooting at several students with two rail guns you would see on manga and anime in her hands.

"Jeanne, what are you doing?" I asked her before I noticed that the students who were shot by Jeanne got their gender swapped and I blinked when I saw that even their uniforms changed.

"Ah, Sa-chan. I'm turning everyone back to normal right now. You see when I arrived here, I met Azazel-san as I was on my way to the Old Building, and I was surprised when I saw that he became a woman. He quickly explained to me that one of his experience failed and that it affected all the students' memories and their genders. He then asked for my help to revert them back to normal by shooting them with those special guns." She explained as she took a pose while having a smile on her face. It looks like she's having fun here.

"I see, and where is Azazel-san right now?" I asked her as she shot at a student with a smile on her face.

"He said that he will take care of A-chan and the others. Oh yeah, here. It only works on those who aren't reverted to their original gender so don't hesitate to shoot anybody on your path." Jeanne said as she gave me one of the rail guns she was using. Did I somehow miss Azazel on the way here? I thought before I shook my head.

"In any case, let's take care of this quickly. I want to eat the puddings Sirzechs gave me earlier." I said as I started to run across the corridor while shooting at some students with Jeanne who followed me with a smile.

"I think that Ophis-chan has already eaten them all by now." Jeanne commented while I sighed at the statement. Knowing her, she would just eat them all in one treat.

"I should have eaten at least one before coming here." I complained as I dashed through the hallway.

* * *

After a few minutes, we managed to revert all the students to their original genders and then, we went to the ORC clubroom where we joined the others who were back to normal as Rias was yelling at Azazel.

"How could you do your experiment during school time?! What if somebody got hurt because of you?!"

"Ahaha! It's fine, nobody got hurt so everything ended well… Oh, you came back! Good work out there, you two!" Azazel said as he laughed while I threw the two rail guns in his direction before I walked to the window and sat down on the ledge with Jeanne who followed me.

"Nonetheless, I don't have any memories of changing sex. I wonder what I looked like…" Xenovia said as she tried to imagine her appearance as a male. So they don't have any memories about earlier. I thought before I noticed a smirk on Azazel's face.

"In that case, I shall present you the Gender-Swap Gun ! This one is the perfected version and I'm sure that nobody's memories will be messed up this time!" Azazel shouted as he took out a new gun from his jacket before he held it above his head.

"Really?! Wow! Azazel-sensei, you rock! Who is going to go first?!" Ise yelled as he was really excited, making Azazel chuckle while playing with his gun before he suddenly pointed the gun at me.

"Eh… Me?" I muttered as I pointed at myself a little surprised while Azazel smirked before he pulled the trigger but I managed to dodge the beam coming from his gun and then, I immediately coated myself with lightning before I jumped through the window.

"Ah! He ran away!" I heard Ise yell as I started to run away. Like hell, I will become a girl. I shall not lose my virility!

[It's really a shame, I really wanted to see Sakuya-sama as a girl.] As I flew to a building's roof while hiding myself with magic, I heard Clarent complaint, making me sigh before I blinked. Wait, how do you know about that? I didn't took Claire Flora out.

[We don't need to see the outside world through the sword. We don't know the details but we can see what is happening around you through a screen in our world.] Florent explained while I nodded before I frowned. Does that mean you've seen everything that happened to me until now?

[Yes… Is there a problem, my emperor?] Florent asked while I hummed as I was a little concerned.

Does that mean you also seen me in my intimate moments? Like during my bath and others? As soon I asked that question, I heard Clarent scream making me wince.

[Kyaa! N..No! We always looked away during those times!] Clarent quickly yelled while I could hear Florent chuckle.

[What are you saying, Clarent? Aren't you the one who said as I quote 'So this is Sakuya-sama's sword' the first time we have seen it?] Florent said as she started to tease Clarent who started to deny every statement her sister sent her while I sighed at the thought of having the twins watching everything like that. As I was trying to search for a solution, I blinked when I got hugged by behind as two small arms circled around my neck and when I looked above my shoulder, I saw Ophis who was staring at me.

"Ophis, what are you doing here?"

"Sakuya took too long so I came to pick you up."

"Sorry, let's quickly go back home." I said as she nodded but before I could teleport, she shook her head.

"I don't want to teleport, I prefer walking with Sakuya." Ophis said as she climbed up to my shoulders while I nodded before I jumped off the building and landed on the ground. I was hidden with magic so nobody saw me falling so I'm safe. I thought before I walked in the direction of our house while Ophis started to hum a song.

"What are you humming about Ophis?"

"It's called the Hymn of Proof. It's supposed to be about longing to see someone." Ophis answered my question as she patted my head while I smiled.

"Did you pick that up from a game?" I asked her while she hummed, making me chuckle as we walked back home.

And once we reached our house, I discovered that there were only two puddings left as Ophis already ate all the others while she waited for me. In the end, I could only eat a single one of those deluxe puddings that Sirzechs gave me earlier that day.

* * *

The next day, I was in the living room with Irina, Xenovia and Ophis as I waited to Sirzechs to pick me up for Ise and Rias's ceremony. Jeanne, Asia and Rossweisse went to the neighboring town because Griselda wanted to meet with the former Valkyrie and for works that involved file management which was the reason why Xenovia and Irina weren't called to help. We were currently playing a game of Old Maid after Ophis got interested after seeing it in an anime.

"So, which one are you going to take?" Xenovia asked Irina who was glaring at the card in her hands.

"Then I'll take this one! Oh no, I got Sakuya! Kya!" Irina yelled as she picked a card from Xenovia's hand before she screamed in shock since she drew the joker which ticked me off so I quickly stabbed her armpit with my finger, making her yelp.

"Stop saying my name everytime you pick the joker…" I deadpanned at her while she chuckled before we heard the doorbell rang.

"Is that Sirzechs-sama?" Irina asked as I already informed them that I have something planned with him.

"Maybe, I'll go see. Eh…" I shrugged my shoulders as I left the living room and went to the front door. As I opened it with the expectation of seeing Sirzechs behind the door, I blinked as I didn't see the crimson Satan but the pink one.

"Ah! You expected Sirzechs-chan to come pick you up? Too bad! It was me, Levia-tan!" Serafall shouted as she took a cute pose while I chuckled.

"It isn't bad at all. In fact, it's better." I said, making her blink this time before she gained a wide smile before she jumped on me and hug me like a koala, making me twitch as I felt her breasts on my chest. I could even feel her nipples through her clothes.

"Oh, Sa-tan! You know how to please a girl! So, are you ready to play matchmakers with us?" Serafall asked me while I tried to calm down before I nodded at the magical girl.

"Yeah, I'm quite excited."

"In that case, let's go!" Serafall shouted as she activated a magic circle which teleported in the Underworld. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sirzechs and Ajuka who were speaking with each other while a little further, I saw the last Satan who was sleeping on a mat.

"I'm back with our last member." Serafall said as she attired their attention on us.

"Good job, Serafall. Hi, Sakuya-kun. How are you feeling today?" Sirzechs asked me while I nodded at him.

"I'm fine, thank you. Good afternoon, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama." I said before I greeted the two Satans with Ajuka who nodded with a smile while the other just hummed as he didn't move.

"You don't have to be formal with me, I'm not here as a Satan today so call me Ajuka." He asked while I nodded. I have no reason to deny his request, especially one from a Satan.

"Understood, Ajuka-san."

"Now, As we can only wait for Grayfia who is still waiting at the entrance, keeping watch for Ise-kun and Rias's arrival. As we wait for her, how about we played a game of Uno–Gah!" Sirzechs said as he took out a deck of cards from his pocket before he got slapped on his head by Grayfia who somehow appeared behind him.

"Sirzechs-sama, we don't have time to play. Rias-sama and Issei-sama have just now arrived in the ruins." Grayfia informed us before she greeted me when she noticed me while I bowed back at her.

"Alright, everyone. I declare right now the launchment of the 'Ise-Rias Love Love Operation'!"

"Yeah!" Sirzechs shouted with a big smile while Serafall yelled with him but I had a single thought which was shared by both Grayfia and Ajuka.

'What's with that name…' We thought as we looked at the two overexcited Satans.

* * *

"I wonder why am I here…" Issei murmured as he was walking by Rias's side in some ruins in the mountain region located in the Gremory owned region of the Underworld. A few days ago, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san visited us in our home and they asked Rias to come in this place in order to pass a rite of passage which every Gremory have to pass when they hit a certain age with the ones they hold dear.

'If I'm here, does that mean that I'm someone Buchou holds dear to her… No, everyone are special to her.' Issei thought as he shook his head before he looked at Rias who seemed nervous.

"Huh… What should I do if he ends up hating me because of rushing it… but Sakuya-kun told me to take the initiative…" Rias murmured before she let out a big sigh. When he saw that, Issei put his hand on her shoulder, attiring her attention to him.

"It's okay Buchou. I'm with you. Just leave everything to me…" Issei said with a smile as he tried to cheer her up which worked as Rias made a soft smile but before she could thank him, something happened.

"Tou!" As they heard a mysterious voice above them, they looked up only to see five persons falling from the sky before landing in front of them and Issei widened his eyes when he noticed that they were all wearing masks and Tokusatsu outfits.

"What is going on..." Rias muttered as they watched the five masked person land on the ground before the five of them took a pose and the duo were shocked when a mysterious and flashy explosion occurred behind the masked people along with colourful smoke.

"Wh…who are they?" Rias asked as she looked at them with caution while Issei took a stance after placing himself in front of her.

"I don't know but they are really suspicious..." He said as he prepared to unleash his Balance Break when he saw the person in a red costume took a ridiculous pose before he started to shout.

"Fuhahaha! We are the mysterious Maou…" As he shouted, he quickly got hit on the head by the person in yellow who had a harisen in her hand.

'Wait… The voice of that person in red…' Issei thought as he recognized the voice of the person in red.

"Sorry, sorry. From the start then! We are the Satan Squadron, Satan-Rangers! I am their leader, Satan-Red!"

"Satan-Blue!"

"I can't be bothered but I'm Satan-Green."

"Levi-ta… I mean, I'm Satan-Pink "

"…Ha. Ummmm, I'm Satan-Yellow." They all introduced themselves as they took another pose which was then followed by another explosion behind them. Meanwhile, Rias and Issei were in a state of shock as they couldn't close their mouth from the sight before them.

'No no no! I mean! You guys! What do you mean Satan Squadron!? They are Four Satans! No matter how you look at them, Red is Sirzechs-sama, Blue is Beelzebub-sama, Green is Asmodeus-sama, and Pink is Leviathan-sama! Just a moment ago Leviathan was about to name herself! Then… Yellow is Grayfia-san?!' Issei thought as he looked at them wide-eyed, especially at Sirzechs and Serafall who were playing around by doing several poses.

"How is it? A nice pose right? I practiced with my son last night."

"What! Even I also thought about many cute poses as well!" The two excited of the bunch said with joy in their tone, making Ise fall on the ground on his knees.

"The Underworld is in peace… It's so peaceful that I'm starting to cry… No wonder why Oppai Dragon is so popular here when they have those guys as their leaders… Bu..Buchou. What should we do?" Issei asked Rias as he was sure that she would recognize her brother's voice but...

"Wh…who are they…? I can feel enormous demonic powers from them. A Satan Squadron… Are they telling me that they are the gathering of those with Satan-level power? Is there something wrong, Ise-kun?" Rias murmured with confusion, surprising Issei who stared at her with wide-eyes which confused her.

"Ahaha! I can see that you two are surprised with our appearance but it isn't over yet! Sera… I mean Pink, call our ally!" Sirzechs said with a laugh before he ordered Serafall who made a salute.

"Understood! Come to us, Satan White!" At Serafall's call, several pillars of light appeared in the ruins before one appeared between the two groups, blinding Issei and Rias because of the brightness. And when they opened their eyes after the light quieted down, they saw another person in a white costume who was also doing a pose.

"I am Satan White." White said with a deep voice but Issei immediately recognized him.

'Sakuya?! Why is he doing here?! Don't tell me Sirzechs-sama asked him to participate too… Did Buchou recognize him too?' He thought before he looked at Rias to see if she recognized him too which she didn't as she frowned at the new arrival, a little confused.

"Now that we are all present, I shall explain our presence here. We were all hired by the house of Gremory to test you two during this ritual. There are five trials waiting for you two which will be conducted by us. I want you two to successfully break through the trials with only your powers and teamwork!" Sirzechs explained to Rias and Issei who were listening to his words before everyone noticed Serafall pointed towards a certain direction in the sky.

"Ha! A mysterious flying object found!" She shouted, alerting everyone as they looked in the direction she pointed before Sirzechs yelled an order.

"What!? Everyone! Attack all at once! Ruin the Extinct!"

"Kankara formula! Karama-equation!"

"Ey. Celsius cross Trigger!"

"Ain Soph Aur!"

"…Torya. Attack something like that of Asmodeus….."

"Ummm. Then I will call it Yellow-shot then." After they all launched their attacks, it unleashed an explosion which destroyed a large part of the area owned by the Gremory. Issei and Rias were shocked by the power and also the aftermath as the shockwave created by it not only shook them, but the whole mountain area around here and the air violently. The animals in the forest below them were screaming and fleeing from the mountain. The sky splitted apart and it created a dimensional gap in space.

"It's just an evil spirit. Don't scare us like that, Pink."

"Sorry, tehe!" Sirzechs scolded Serafall who made a cute pose while apologizing while Sakuya was talking with Ajuka.

"It looks like they completely forgot about keeping their identities a secret."

"It's often like that with those two. They would get too excited in their fun and forget about trivial things like that." As they chatted, Issei was deeply affected by the power the Four Satans used to kill a single evil spirit and when he looked at Rias to see her reaction, he was shocked to see that she wasn't affected at all by the display.

"So what is the trial?" Rias asked as if nothing happened which surprised Issei.

"Bu…Buchou, you didn't see that…? You didn't see how those Satan-level guys just attacked an evil spirit at once and overkilled it!?"

"Calm down Ise. Evil spirits aren't good so they should be dealt with."

"That's not what I mean! Aaah, forget about it then!" Issei said as he scratched his head before deciding to just go with the flow.

"Now that the threat was eliminated, the ritual can now begin. We will be waiting at each trial! The two young people who will carry on the Gremory! Breakthrough all five of the trials successfully and reach the end of the ruin! Now! Each of us will be waiting at certain sections of the trial! Fuhahahahahaha!" Sirzechs shouted before he quickly ran into the ruins with the others five who followed him, leaving the two behind.

"Alright, Ise! Let's go in! Since I came all the way here, I'm not fazed anymore! Let's show them how deep the relationship between us is!"

"Yes, Buchou!" Rias yelled as she got into high spirits with Ise who nodded as they also went into the ruins in order to pass the trials.

* * *

After we ran into the ruins leaving Ise and Rias behind, we went to our destined destinations where the different trials will take place. I went in the direction of the last room where I will conduct the last trial. I thought that Sirzechs would be the last one but he gave me the honor to finish the ceremony with a good brotherly fight. Nonethless, I was really shocked by the amount of power they used to destroy that evil spirit. I did join but I'm sure that my attack didn't do much compared to theirs. While I was thinking, I quickly reached the last room in the ruins before I started to wonder about what I could do while I'm waiting for Ise and Rias until I saw a screen where I could see their progression across the ruins.

As I watched them clear the trials one by one, I couldn't help but be impressed by Ise. Serafall's trial was about dancing which I figured is useful especially in the Underworld where most high-class Devil's act like nobles so dancing during a party is a requirement. I can't dance for my life as I have two left feet. Well, it's not like dancing will help me fight and I'm not required to learn how to. The second trial which was from Asmodeus was about table manners. Well, I'm not familiar with how the nobles eat so I was mostly confused like why do they need several knives and such. The third trial was conducted by Ajuka and it was a paper test. It was at this moment that I was happy to skip some grades and already finish my education, I just don't support paper tests.

"Hey, Sa-tan!" I blinked when I got suddenly hugged by Serafall who didn't have her mask on while I was watching the screen.

"Serafall, I thought that you would go see Sirzechs-nii-san's fight with the others." I said as Asmodeus and Ajuka joined them but Serafall shook her head before she sat on my lap.

"I figured that you would be lonely, being alone so I came here to keep you company." She said as she looked at me with a smile before she turned to the screen while humming a song I recognized as the Oppai Dragon theme.

"I see… Thank you, Serafall." I thanked her with a small smile while she hummed at me as we watched the screen which showed us Sirzechs who was currently fighting against Ise, no, toying is more accurate right now. While we watched the fight, I talked with Serafall about various subjects to pass time. We shared between us some embarrassing stories about our younger siblings during their childhoods.

"I didn't knew that she would wear those glasses just for fashion."

"We Devils possess perfect eyesight so there is no need for us to wear them. Did you know that Sona-chan started wearing them because she thought it would make her cooler?" Serafall said while I started to imagine Sona gushing about glasses and their appeals like an hardcore fan before I shook my head at the image. I don't think she will ever act like that.

"Nonetheless, I didn't think that Sekiryuutei-kun would last for at least ten minutes against Sirzechs-chan." Serafall commented as she looked at the screen where Sirzechs destroyed every of Ise's attack with his power of destruction.

"It's not like Sirzechs-nii-san is going all-out. He's mostly playing with him." I said as I remembered my spar I had against him with Millicas.

"That's true. Oh look, Rias-chan took out her oppai." Serafall said as she pointed to the screen which showed us Rias who took her uniform off and unhooked her bra, showing her naked breasts to us and the one present in the other room.

"I can't believe that they would do that…" I murmured as I was a bit surprised by their actions while Serafall was laughing at the sight before she calmed down.

"I guess that she wants Sekiryuutei-kun to win against Sirzechs-chan at all cost, even if she has to shame herself like that." We watched how Ise started to power-up by groping Rias's breasts before he shot an oppai-powered Dragon shot at Sirzechs who used his power of destruction to protect himself, the impact between the two techniques resulted in a big explosion. When the smoke disappeared from the battlefield, only Rias and Ise were present in the room with the latter unconscious. I guess that they all left when the smoke was still up.

"No matter how many times I see it, I'm still surprised by his actions…"

"I think anybody would be surprised by that. I mean, who can become stronger by groping someone's breasts?"

"Other than Ise, I don't know. In any case, it's now my turn to test them." I said as I stood up after Serafall got up from my laps.

"Sakuya-chan, I heard that you are going to fight against both of them. Is it true?" Serafall asked me while I was putting my mask again before I nodded.

"Yeah, I have to make sure that those two must understand that their feelings they hold towards each other are mutual." I said as I looked at the screen which showed us Rias and Ise who just woke up.

"I see. I'll cheer on you from the sideline so do your best, okay?" Serafall said as she tapped my shoulder while I nodded before I walked to the center of the room.

[Sakuya-sama, are you going to use us in this fight?] Clarent asked me while I nodded. They must know our true identities by now so there is no need to hide for me to hide you girls.

[I hope you won't go easy on them.] Florent commented while I chuckled. I'll try to not hold back but it's not like I have to maim them either. Nonetheless, I want to try and surpass my limit so I could unlock my Balance Breaker again. I don't know why I couldn't use it anymore ever since I made that contract with you girls but I have a good feeling about this. I said to the girls before I noticed that Sirzechs and the others were already with Serafall on the sideline as they were playing Uno.

"It's my turn! Take this, draw two!" Serafall yelled as she slammed the card on the ground before she sent a smirk at Sirzechs who did the same.

"Aha! Here another draw two! What will you do, Ajuka?" Sirzechs said as he looked with a wide smirk at his friend who just smiled.

"I'll just put another one. I guess it's six cards for Serafall."

"Sorry but I predicted your move, here my second draw two! Now, it's eight cards for Sirzechs-chan!"

"Che! Then I'll put this draw four!" Sirzechs said but he was quickly stopped by Ajuka and Serafall.

"You can't put a draw four on a draw two." "Yeah. Respect the rules, Sirzechs-chan!"

"In that case, I'll rip that card in two so it will count as two draw two! Gah!" Sirzechs shouted as he tried to rip his card in two before he got hit by Grayfia with her harisen.

"Sirzechs-sama, please don't be a sore loser and draw your cards." She scolded Sirzechs who started to whine but he did draw several cards from the deck, making Serafall and Ajuka chuckle while Asmodeus was sleeping again next to them. The Four Satans playing Uno in the Underworld, this is a sight I never thought I would see in this life. While I was thinking, I noticed that Ise and Rias finally entered the room.

"So, you two finally came." I said as I faced the duo who stood afar from me before Rias widened her eyes when she saw the Satans in the sideline but she quickly shook her head and focused her gaze on me.

"So, what are you going to give us as a trial, Satan-White?" Rias asked me while I hummed.

"My trial is a simple one. I will test the bond which exists between the two of you and for that, you two shall fight me together."

"You mean the two of us against you alone?" Ise asked while I nodded before I took out a phoenix tear which Sirzechs gave me before we met the two at the ruins' entrance and threw it at him who caught it.

"Use it. While it will not regenerate the energy you lost in your previous fight, your wounds will be healed." I said while Ise nodded before he applied the tear on his body.

"Are you okay, Ise?" Rias asked him as he was checking and stretching his healed body before he nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine, Buchou. In any case, if he wants to know the strength of our bonds, how about we show him?" Ise said as he cracked his knuckles while Rias nodded before she looked at me with a determined gaze.

"Prepare yourself, White Satan. We will show you the power of the Gremory!" She shouted before she was coated in a crimson aura while Ise summoned his Boosted Gear and then…

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Balance-Breaker Boosted Gear Scale-mail! Satan-White! Even if it's you, I won't hold back!" Ise who was now coated with his armor shouted as he pointed his finger at me while I smiled at I took a stance.

"It's better if you don't or else… you won't make it out in one piece." I said, manifesting Claire Flora in my hand which surprised Rias as she looked at me with wide eyes but she quickly took a stance when I started to emit my aura and used Reinforcement magic on my body. Show me what you two can do, Ise, Rias.

* * *

Issei and Rias gulped as they looked at Sakuya who was coated with a white aura, they couldn't help but to be very cautious. They already know how strong he was and they understood that he wasn't going to hold back against them. As they glanced at each other, they nodded before they decided to strike first as Rias quickly sent a wave of power of destruction at Sakuya who simply blocked it by sending a sword wave at it.

**[Jet!]**

At the same time, Issei immediately charged at Sakuya as he activated the thrusters on his back, approaching him quickly while boosting himself.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

However, Sakuya was quick to answer as he created several walls of holy swords between them with a fingersnap, hiding him from view but Issei didn't care as he charged straight at the walls.

"They won't stop me!" Issei yelled as he broke the walls one by one with his enhanced punches but once he got through the last one, he widened his eyes when he didn't see Sakuya anywhere.

"Where-" "Ise, above you!" At Rias's sudden yell, Issei looked up to see Sakuya who was coming at him with his sword which was coated in white lightning.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled as he sent a beam of energy at Sakuya who retaliated with a sword wave again, creating an explosion which engulfed the room with smoke.

"Ise! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Buchou! Wait… I can't move!" Issei answered Rias before he frowned when he couldn't move his legs and when the smoke dissipated, he widened his eyes when he saw several swords of ice around him and that his legs were frozen. Seeing that, Rias tried to go help Issei but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed Sakuya charging at her from the side.

"When did he... Ei, take this!" Rias yelled as she sent several blasts of power of destructions at Sakuya while stepping back from him but he dodged all of them with agility, making Rias grit her teeth in frustration as she couldn't hit Sakuya who was quickly approaching her.

"If it won't work, how about that?!" She yelled as she compressed her power of destruction into multiples bullets around her before she unleashed them at Sakuya who jumped to the side in order to dodge them..

"I won't let you escape!" Rias didn't stop her barrage of bullets as she keep sending them at Sakuya who suddenly coated himself with holy lightning, allowing him to move and react faster before he dashed through the bullets as he dodged them while blocking a few with his sword, shocking Rias as she looked at him approach her at high-speed before he found himself in front of her.

"I got you!" Sakuya yelled as he tried to cut Rias who stepped back at the last moment but the tip of Claire Flora managed to brush Rias's skin, cutting her school uniform diagonally across her chest and made Rias lose a bit of her strengths since Sakuya's sword possessed a holy attribute. As she stumbled on her feet and nearly fall on her knees, Rias received an uppercut from Sakuya making her fly from the ground. However, Sakuya wasn't finished yet as he grabbed her ankle, electrocuting her with his holy lightning before he smashed Rias on the ground like a hammer, making her cough blood.

"Buchou!" Sakuya widened his eyes when he heard Issei's scream and when he looked in his direction, he saw Issei was already in front of him, ready to punch him so he quickly placed his sword to block his fist but it was so powerful Sakuya got sent away from them.

"Gah! How many times did he boosts himself… and how did he get out?" Sakuya murmured as he quickly regained his balance before he glanced at the emplacement where he created several ice swords to immobilize him but he frowned when he saw some flames.

"Buchou, are you alright?" Issei asked Rias as he was trying to help her while she nodded.

"I'm fine, I just feel exhausted because of his holy sword. Don't worry about me so go, Ise." Rias muttered as she panted before she ordered Issei who nodded.

"Understood, Buchou!" Issei said before he ignited his thrusters and quickly charged at Sakuya who was watching him carefully, and once he was in range, he tried to punch his brother but he dodged all of his attacks while blocking a few.

"Why I can't hit you?! Gah!" Ise yelled in frustration as Sakuya kept dodging before he got his left leg and right arm pierced by his sword, making him wince but he ignored the pain before he charged at Sakuya but he was stopped by two swords which were coming out of the ground under his feet, piercing them which in turn made him yelp in pain. Taking advantage of that small moment, Sakuya tried to slash Issei but he managed to stop his attack by catching the blade with his hands.

"You got better since last time but…" Sakuya said as he stared at Issei's face through his mask before his sword which started to glow brightly while Issei widened his eyes when he felt his strength leaving him.

**[Partner, let go of the sword! It's absorbing your energy!]** Ddraig yelled at Issei who knelt on the ground exhausted while Sakuya smirked behind his mask.

"Looks like it wasn't enough…" At soon Sakuya said those words, Issei was sent flying away by a kick on his head, shattering his helmet.

"Ise!" Rias yelled as she watched Issei fall on his back while panting from exhaustion.

"Now, I have seen enough … Hyoudou Issei, answer honestly this question. What do you think of Rias Gremory?" Sakuya asked Issei who was lying on the ground as he tried to recover from the cut he received from the holy sword.

"What I think, ha… What do you want me to say… Buchou is the best woman I know in my life and she will always be the one…" Issei said as he sat down with a smirk while Rias blushed a little from his declaration but I sighed as I shook my head before I removed my mask.

"It's not what I wanted to hear. Issei, I'll reformulate my question. Do you love Rias?" I asked him while looking at him with a serious expression, surprising him before he nodded with a serious look in his eyes. .

"Of course, I love Buchou!"

"Then why do you still call her 'Buchou' and not by her name?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Issei, what do you understand from this ritual?"

"It's a rite of passage that every Gremory have to pass with someone they hold dear, but what is the relation with the fact about why I'm not calling Buchou by her name?" Issei asked Sakuya who looked troubled as he scratched his head before he clicked his tongue.

"Arg, I'm not good at explaining things… Issei, open your ears and listen well. This ritual has to be passed by a Gremory and the one they hold the most dearest in their heart. In other words, the one they love the most romantically." Sakuya said as he pointed to Rias who blushed while Issei just froze on the spot.

"The one they love the most… Bu..Buchou, is that true?!" Issei asked Rias who slowly nodded, making Issei gasp as he stared at her with wide eyes before he started to blush too.

"It's true, Ise. This ritual is in fact something to test a Gremory's partner to see their value as a marriage partner. Onii-sama once passed this ritual in order to be married with Grayfia-onee-sama." Rias said, surprising Issei who looked at Sirzechs and Grayfia for confirmation who in turn both nodded.

"So this is why the trials were about dancing, table manners and Devil history… but why me… I'm just a 'Pawn'… a low-class devil… I also ruined Buchou's arranged marriage with Riser so I'm sure that Buchou's parents won't accept me…" Issei said as he started to undervalue himself. Right now, he was really confused as he couldn't understand why would Rias choose him of all people once he started to understand the partner's importance in this ritual.

"Ise-kun, my parents already acknowledge you as Rias's future husband since a long time now." Sirzechs said as he approached Issei who looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, and if you are worried about your rank. All you have to do is to work hard so you can one day become a high-class devil or an ultimate-class one like Tannin." Sirzechs said as Issei started to gain a little hope in his eyes and a little smile on his face.

"In any case, Rias. Just make it clear, it's the only thing I can do to help you two." Sakuya said to Rias who nodded before he walked towards Sirzechs.

"I have done my part here."

"Thank you, Sakuya-kun. Here, this is your ticket to your home." Sirzechs said as he nodded with a smile before he created a magic circle on the ground.

"Thank you. Well then, goodbye everyone." Sakuya said as he bowed to the Satans and Grayfia who nodded back at him before he walked inside the magic circle.

"Bye bye, Sa-tan!" Serafall said as she waved at Sakuya who waved back at her before he got teleported away. After that, Rias and Issei looked at each other as they have so much to talk about right now.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the garden in my house's backyard.

"Now, it's up to them…" I muttered as I looked at the sky before I went in the house where I saw Jeanne and Xenovia who were talking with each other in the living room.

"Oh, welcome back, Sa-chan. Xenovia told me about your job with Sirzechs-sama, did it go well?" Jeanne asked me while I shrugged.

"I don't know for now but I hope so… I'm going to take a bath so inform the others about it." I said as I started to walk to the bathroom downstairs but Jeanne quickly stopped me.

"Ah, there is Rossweisse-san and Asia-chan in the bathroom already."

"Then, I'll use my own…" I said as I took out the magical doorknob from my dimensional store and showed it to her which she nodded as she let me go.

"Jeanne, what is that doorknob?" I heard Xenovia asking Jeanne while I was walking in the direction of the stairs and then, I blinked when the doorknob was snatched from my hand by Xenovia who then grabbed my back collar before she ran upstairs while dragging me.

"Wait, what are you doing Xenovia?!" I yelled as she dragged me to my room before she looked at the doorknob in her hand.

"How do you use it… Like that?" She murmured as she placed it on the wall before a door appeared on it, making her smile as she dragged me inside.

'I'm going to be violated!' I thought as the door was brutally slammed by Xenovia who dragged me to the giant bed.

* * *

_Omake: Sakuya's morning surprise_

A certain morning, Sakuya woke up in his bed with Ophis who was sleeping next to him, using one of his arm as a pillow. As he stroked her hair with a smile, Sakuya blinked when he felt that his chest area was heavier than usual so when he glanced down, he widened his eyes when he saw two appendages on it.

"What the…" Sakuya said as gently removed his arm who was under Ophis's head before he looked at his breasts but then, he gasped when he felt that something was missing between his legs so he hesitantly put his hand in his pants only to widen his eyes when he felt nothing.

"It's smooth… it's gone… where did it go?" Sakuya murmured while shedding a tear when he didn't feel his pride, his son, his third leg in his pants. As he started to panic, he looked around him before his eyes fall upon a full length mirror. Instead of seeing himself, he saw a girl with dark long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a pale skin and her face looked like a younger version of his own mother's face.

"Is that me?" Sakuya said as he put his hand over his face which was mirrored in the mirror before he pinch himself, making him wince as he felt the pain.

"So, it's not a dream…" Sakuya murmured before he looked over his body but he noticed that his room's door was slightly open and in the gap, he saw Jeanne and Asia who both had a camera and Azazel's rail gun on them before they quickly ran away when Sakuya saw them.

"Don't tell me they used Azazel's gun on me while I was asleep… I'll remember this…" Sakuya said as he started to think of some punishments he could give to the girls but he blinked when he saw Ophis slowly wake up before she landed her eyes on Sakuya, especially on his breasts.

"Sakuya… why are you a woman now? Did you change class from Papa to Mama?" Ophis asked as she tilted her while Sakuya laughed weakly before he shook his head.

"No, I didn't change anything… Ophis, is there something wrong?" Sakuya asked when he saw that Ophis was starting at his body with a finger in her mouth.

"I wonder if there is milk…" Ophis said as she looked at Sakuya's breasts but before he could speak, Ophis quickly stripped him of his shirt and latched onto his nipple. And at this moment, a loud but cute moan could be heard from outside the house.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 33****nd**** chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**I started to publish the lemon story for those who were interested so please look at my new story 'SkyLuong's Forbidden Anthology'. I only published Jeanne's lemon as I needed more feedback and advice before I could publish Asia's lemon scene. **

**Also, I'm sorry for those who are excited about 'Flame of Charity' but working on several projects at the same time isn't possible for me. I spend my time confusing myself with my ideas. When I try to work on a story, I always think about the other without doing it on purpose, so it's better for me to only focus on a single story. And because of my private life, I don't ****really have**** the time to write. **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews. **

**Chronos500: I won't promise anything. She may be in the harem and I decided that Sakuya will have 12 members in his as a reference to the 12 apostles. I thought ****it was a good number and it's less that Issei's number of future wives he got shown by a vision of Chichigami in True DxD Volume 2 (15 wives revealed and more).**

**Saint-Leiker: Thank you, I appreciate. **

**Blaze2121: While the idea of a Sakuya being a half Fallen Angel – Human could be interesting, I won't write it as I have other projects I want to write first like Sakuya (Hallowed Blade) as a servant in the Type moon verse, and then continue Flame of Charity who is currently in hiatus. Between the 4 Vritra Sacred Gear, I prefers the Blaze Black Fire but Sakuya won't have any Vritra Sacred Gear as Saji will get all of them. **

**TehStorm: In that case, prepare yourself as a few of Sakuya's future enemies would be Gods. **

**FateBurn: Thank you.**

**975894247: It will be in hiatus. **

**Robocoaster: Thank you for the explanation, I appreciate it. **

**Darkmaster10000000: Go check my other story, I already published Jeanne's lemon scene. **

**Vail Ryuketsu: Yes, I noticed that but I wanted to make something more different. While I'm not really a fan of heavy armored knight, I can tolerate light armor. **

**OechsnerC: Thank you. It was mentioned that Xenovia had a motorcycle license in the LN so I thought why not give her a bike. Irina hasn't her debut yet but it will come very soon which is much earlier than canon. I won't give any hints about the future harem members but there will be 12 members in Sakuya's harem as a reference to the Twelves Apostles. **

**Ramzawing04: As for his catalyst, it would be one of his feathers which is said to have an holy feeling to it. Honestly, Sakuya in his rider class is something I would write as an omake but not as one of Sakuya's official classes. Ophis is too OP, especially when she's not nerfed. One of the biggest reason why I wanted to write Sakuya as a servant in Apocrypha is because of Mordred and a Clarent vs Clarent fight. **

**Also, thank you for cheering me up. I'm naturally someone really anxious about my work so even if I feel proud of it, I can't help but to be nervous about the reception of my chapter and the feedback from the review. I'm just someone really nervous and can get easily depressed when someone say that my chapter weren't good enough or boring. Not that I hate it as I like getting feedback for my work.**

**Exodus12345: Yes. So far, only Jeanne and Asia had been in it. While Sakuya can act confident, it is really embarrassing for Sakuya to aboard the subject, especially with someone as pure and naive as Gabriel. While she is his first love, he isn't sure about her feelings about him as he thinks she considered him like a little brother since she knew him since he was a child (5 yo). While he doesn't really show it, he can be really anxious at times which he takes from me. **

**Jlee0799: No problem. As long I can answer them, I'm happy to answer any questions. **

**Drake: Thank you. As for 'Flame of Charity', don't expect an update for a long time.**

**Piddle: Thank you. Like the other, don't expect an update.**

**Big money mike: It will end terribly, I can assure that. **

**588963-B: Nice omake, I like it and I couldn't help but to think of it with a Rwby Chibi style. Gabriel, Serafall and Ophis, huh… I don't think it's weird as I also like them. What I think is that Serafall will act on her own because of her one-sided rivalry with Gabriel who will follow her lead as she will think that Serafall is acting. Meanwhile, Sakuya will be trying to play the mediator between them but can't do anything as they won't listen to him. In the end, the cross-over will end in a massacre. **

**Feng Lengshun: He's generally known as 'Gabriel's Joker' by the Three Faction and its allies. He was also known as the 'Exorcist with the wings of light' in the past because of his Balance Break. He will get a new title in the future but the Thunderswift Lord is a good title (even if I may won't use it). Or ****let's just call him 'Gabriel's hallowed blade'.**

**Zentari2238: Well, sorry about it. I can't please everyone. **

**Ofunu: Ise and Rias sleep in the same bed despite not going out together even if their affections towards each other is visible to everybody. In Irina's case, it's the same thing. Irina is more timid of her feelings towards Sakuya who in turn is really dense. **

**Bobcat86: Thank you. No, the sphere I showed in that chapter isn't the God system but something else. As for his 'Juggernaut Drive', when I said cold, I meant as he will be ruthless, deadly, cold like an assassin who will do anything to kill his enemies. Also, he will have his emotions restricted like a doll who is fully focused on its goal rather than a computer. **

**Kirosyamcha: Revealing his powers will give him too much attention from the Devils and suspicions if they decide to do a background check on him. A teenager who spent his life in a foreign country, especially in Italy and possess powers before coming back to Kuoh. It can lead to many theories such as Sakuya being part of the Church and keep in mind that the Church and the Devil faction aren't allies but enemies. Also, don't expect Sakuya to always take the 'perfect' decision for some situations as he will do what he seems to be 'good' at the moment such as being passive during his stay so he won't get any attentions or suspicions from Rias and Sona. **

**I don't watch/read avengers, marvel or DC Stories as I possess no interest in western comics or movies. **

**BatCornMan: Rossweisse will be in the harem. **

**Blau92: It's time for some duels on motorcycle! **

**Gruntsbreeder: Thank you. **

**006Sam: Sorry about that, I wasn't used to write fighting scene at that time so I only wrote the OC's part.**


	34. It's time for Armageddon

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 33 – It's time for Armageddon_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

'_I shall not lose my virility!'_

'_I'm going to be violated!'_

* * *

"What should I buy…" I murmured under my breath with Ophis who was walking by my side holding my hand as we were in the commercial district in the neighborhood. It was soon Irina's birthday and I wanted to buy her a present. Should I buy some ribbons or an accessory… I thought before I shook my head as I had something else which preoccupied in mind. According to the girls, Irina's birthday will fall during the last day of their school trip in Kyoto. I sighed as I barely remember what happened in that city in the anime, only that the Hero Faction made their first appearance. As I was trying to search in my deepest and forgotten memories, I stopped when I felt my hand being pulled by Ophis, making me look at her.

"What is it, Ophis?"

"I want to try that…" She said as she pointed at a restaurant, especially at a poster that was stuck on the wall.

"Jumbo curry rice, complete it in twenty five minutes for the prize of 10,000 yens… A food challenge, huh. you want to try it?" I asked Ophis who quickly nodded with a hand over her belly patting it, making me chuckle.

"Alright, let's go." I said as we walked to the restaurant. I'm sure that it will be easy for Ophis as she possesses a black hole in her stomach and could easily ruin any restaurants that host an all-you-can-eat event. When we entered the restaurant, I blinked when I heard a familiar voice.

"No matter how much I eat, I will never be tired of the food in this country." When I turned in the direction of the voice, I saw a familiar Angel who was accompanied by a sister as they were both eating a mountain of food which could put a sumo to be ashamed of himself.

"Dulio?" I called him, stopping him in his course as he lifted his head before he blinked his eyes when he noticed me and Ophis who was drooling at the food.

"Ah… Yo!"

* * *

"And here I planned to surprise you guys with a surprise visit, I'm a little disappointed…" Dulio said before he took a sip of his drink while I was staring at him after we joined him at his table as I saw something I had never seen before at the Vatican.

"Well, I'm quite surprised… that you are with a girl…" I said as I looked at his companion. She was a beautiful young woman, wearing a black sister outfit. She had white snow hair and gray eyes with a tint of blue.

"Why are you that surprised that I'm with a girl…" Dulio deadpanned as he stared at me while I smirked at him.

"I always thought that you only had place for children and food in your heart. But to think that you would have a girlfriend, I'm quite surprised." I said making the sister blush while Dulio laughed as he shook his head.

"Ahaha, no, no… We aren't like that, we're only friends and she's my partner." Dulio said with a smile while I was a little disappointed at his reaction. Back then in the Vatican, he would always tease me back then in the Vatican about the girls so I would have liked to tease him.

"Ah, I still haven't introduced myself yet. I am Sakuya Hyoudou, Gabriel's Joker. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself and bowed to the sister who blushed at my action before she did the same.

"…I am Mirana Shatarova… Gabriel-sama's Ace… Nice to meet you…" She muttered shyly as she bowed before she showed me the back of her left hand where an 'A' could be seen on it which surprised me as I didn't knew that Gabriel angelized someone else.

"Mirana was angelized by Gabriel-sama yesterday at Griselda-nee-san's place and she asked me to introduce her to you and the other girls. We were planning on visiting you after eating." Dulio explained to me when he noticed my expression while I hummed in appreciation.

"I see. Do you know where we live?"

"Yeah, Griselda-nee-san gave me your new house's address and I got my trusty map with me but why, You're not coming with us?" Dulio answered me while I shook my head at his question.

"No, I planned to buy a gift for Irina since it's her birthday soon."

"Irina-chan's birthday… Oh yeah, I forgot about it. I wanted to ask Sakuya but is she your daughter? Who is the mother?" Dulio said before he glanced at Ophis who was wolfing down her plate with an amazing pace, shocking every person in the restaurant as they stared at her with wide eyes.

"If it's your payback from earlier, well sorry but I'm already used to those types of jokes." I said as I knew Dulio tried to tease me while my reaction only made Dulio pout as he leaned on his hand while looking at Ophis.

"You're not fun but I'm still amazed that you managed to tame the Ouroboros… I guess it's Sakuya for you. I'm so proud of you, my disciple." Dulio said as he started to pat my head while I let out a sound of irritation, a little irritated that he started to mess with my hair but I didn't swat his hand away.

"Hmpf, disciple… You only taught me how to sleep without being caught during masses." I deadpanned as I tried to rearrange my hairstyle while Dulio chuckled.

"And it was worth it. Well then, we will be going now. We'll see you later." Dulio said as he got up from his seat with Mirana who bowed at me while I nodded before they paid their bill and left the restaurant.

"And here I totally thought they were a couple, what a shame… Whoa, you already finished?!" I murmured under my breath before I looked at Ophis and was surprised to see that she already finished her plate and was currently fanning herself with several bills.

"New record's holder…" Ophis said as she made a victory sign while I weakly laughed. I could see the shocked expression of every person in the restaurant but I can't blame them since Ophis only started to eat like seven minutes ago.

"So, what are you going to do with that money? Are you going to buy a new game or some puddings?" I asked Ophis but she shook her head which surprised me.

"It's for the self-proclaimed Angel's gift." Ophis said as she gave me the bills in her hand while I chuckled at her nickname for Irina. Well, Xenovia also called her like that so I guess Ophis adopted it for her own use.

"I see. Then let's go buy her gift with the money you won." I said with Ophis who nodded before we left the restaurant without knowing that rumors about a black hole in the form of a little girl started to slowly spread in the neighborhood and becoming famous but that's another story.

* * *

After we managed to find something for Irina, we went back home where we met Asia and the other girls on the way as they were walking back from school. We were mostly talking about their school trip and how they were excited while I had a wry smile at their conversation, knowing that the trip won't be a peaceful one because of the Hero Faction. And once we got home, we were greeted by Dulio which surprised Asia, Xenovia and Irina before they all smiled at his surprise visit but they were all shocked when they met Mirana who was with Jeanne in the open kitchen.

"Dulio-san! Since when did you have a girlfriend?!" Irina yelled with a big smile as she nearly jumped on him with Xenovia and Asia for answer while Dulio's eyes were twitching as he stared at the girls.

"No, she isn't and she's… and they're gone already…" Dulio said while I nodded as the girls quickly went past him in direction of Mirana before they assaulted the poor girl with questions.

"Why are you all so interested in my love life?" Dulio asked me while we watched Mirana who was blushing from being the object of the girls' attention.

"You're like a big brother for us so if you managed to find someone to settle with, we would be pretty happy for you. Also, they are girls so they must love talking about that kind of subject." I answered him as he shook his head with a sigh but I could see the little smile on his face.

"I see… Is she Rossweisse? Hello, I'm Dulio Gesualdo and I'm Michael-sama's Joker. I hope that Sakuya and the others didn't trouble you that much." Dulio said before he noticed Rossweisse who was beside me and held out his hand as he introduced himself while my eye twitched at the last comment.

"No, they helped me ever since I got fired from my previous job. In fact, I am grateful to them. I am Rossweisse, Gabriel-sama's five. It is a pleasure to meet the rumored 'Trump Card of Heaven', Dulio Gesualdo-sama." Rossweisse said as she shook his hand while Dulio smiled wryly when she mentioned his title.

"Please, just call me Dulio. I'm not good with formalities and such." Dulio asked Rossweisse who nodded at his request.

"So, are you going to stay for the night? We got two guest rooms for you and Mirana to stay in." I asked Dulio while we walked to the living room, but he shook his head at my proposition.

"No, we will be going back to Heaven after this. I managed to get myself a nice house up there, you should come visit with the girls someday."

"Dulio's house… Is it made of sweets?" I asked him as a joke since I knew of Dulio's love for food which made him laugh.

"Ahaha, of course not it isn't. If it was, I would have eaten it already. It's just a house similar to the one you could see anywhere at the Vatican." He said as we sat on the couch before we got served tea from Mirana and Jeanne. Meanwhile, Rossweisse sat at the dinner table where she started to plan her future lessons since she takes her job as a teacher seriously.

"Nonetheless, I'm quite surprised that you got a partner since you always did your mission alone in the past." I said as I looked at Mirana who was speaking with the other girls, especially Asia since they were both shy, something both noticed in each other.

"I wasn't always alone, I did take you or Jeanne with me in some missions. Well, it's been a few months since we are working together now. Our first mission as a pair was a little after you and the girls became Angels I think…" Dulio said while I remembered that we were angelized by Gabriel after the Treaty which was nearly four or five months ago.

"She must be something if she's still your partner after five months…" I said a little surprised while Dulio nodded after he took a sip of his tea.

"Mirana-chan may be shy, but she is very skilled so there is no problem during missions. Also, she loves to eat and kids, so she doesn't mind our little visits to the faculties, which is a good thing for me. "

"Your little pilgrimage must be enjoyable now."

"Yes, Mirana is very much loved by children and the food tastes better when you eat with someone. So I'm quite happy that Mirana insisted that she would stay as my partner after our first mission together. Oh yes, you should visit the faculties sometimes. Some children were missing you, and they would often ask me when you are going to come back." Dulio said while I blinked since I didn't visit the faculties that much. Only when I would accompany Dulio during a mission so I was a bit surprised that they would remember me.

"I'll go visit them when I have enough time." I said making Dulio smile before the room started to glow in a bright light which indicate to us that an Angel is teleporting himself in the room and when it quiet down, we saw that it was Gabriel who came in our house.

"Sakuya-chan, everyone! It's time for war!" She shouted while we all stared at her with wide eyes. At such exclamation, we would be surprised at the idea of a war. However, we were surprised for another reason as a single thought passed through all our head.

'Why is Gabriel-sama wearing a gym uniform?!'

* * *

"""""A sports day among the Three Great Powers!?""""" Jeanne and the girls exclaimed while Gabriel nodded with a smile as she sipped her tea. After her unexpected appearance at Sakuya's house, she teleported everybody to her house in the Sixth Heaven where she informed them of a sports event which will be held between the Three Factions.

"Yes. In order for the members of the Three Great Power to get along, we decided to organize a sports event so we could all have fun together. The idea was proposed by Azazel-sama and Sirzechs-sama and it is based on the sports day of your school." Gabriel said to the girls who nodded at the explanation.

"A sports day… I'm getting excited."

"You're always excited when you have to move your body… Wait… Where did Sakuya and Dulio-san go?" Irina retorted to Xenovia before she noticed that Sakuya and Dulio weren't present in the room, surprising everybody except Gabriel who giggled before she pointed outside of the house.

"They are already training themselves for the events, look." She said while the girls looked in the direction where Gabriel pointed and they did see Sakuya and Dulio training as they were sparring against each other, flying in the sky.

"What's wrong, Sakuya? I know you can do better!" Dulio shouted as he created multiple ice shards above him before he sent them all flying at Sakuya who quickly took a stance with Claire Flora.

"Sword Enchantment: Flame! Ahh!" He yelled as he used his Sacred Gear's ability to change his sword into a fire one before he poured his mana into it, coating the blade with flame before he unleashed a powerful blast at Dulio's attack, evaporating the icicles which in turn created mist around them.

"As expected of those two, they aren't wasting any time. Alright, I'm going too." Xenovia said with a smirk as she took Durandal from her dimensional storage before she charged in the mist.

"Isn't the event was supposed to be a peaceful one so why are they training by fighting each other?" Asia asked as she tilted her head in confusion while Irina exasperatedly shook her head at her partner's action.

"I don't know and I don't want to understand…"

"It is quite animated here." As they heard a new voice, they looked at the entrance door where they saw Michael walking to them with a smile.

"Ah, Michael-sama!"

"""Good afternoon, Michael-sama!""" Gabriel said while the girls all bowed at the Archangel who nodded at them.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I hope that you are all having a good day. Ah, I see that we have some new arrivals. I am the Archangel Michael, it is a pleasure to meet you two." Michael said before he introduced himself to Rossweisse and Mirana who quickly bowed to him.

"N..No, It is my pleasure! I am Rossweisse, Gabriel-sama's Five!"

"Mirana Shatarova… Gabriel-sama's Ace…" The two introduced themselves as they showed the back of their hands to Michael who nodded again with a smile.

"Please, be at ease. I am not here for official business." Michael said while Rossweisse and Mirana nodded before he turned to speak with Gabriel.

"Ah~ I'm so fortunate that I get to meet the Michael-sama! He's so different compared to Odin-sama, I'm so glad I joined Gabriel-sama's suit!" Rossweisse who was meeting Michael for the first time was deeply moved while Mirana nodded in agreement as they all looked at him speak with Gabriel about the sports day.

"I wonder what kind of events we will be doing… Does anyone have any ideas?" Jeanne started to wonder before she asked the girls while Irina nodded before she started to speak.

"Gabriel-sama said that it will be based on our school's sports day so we can expect some activities like 'Item-borrowing runs' or 'Bread-eat and run–""I will do the bread thing." While Irina was answering, she was interrupted by Dulio who was mysteriously behind her as he spoke, making her yelp in surprise.

"Kya! Dulio-san, since when were you behind me?!" Irina asked Dulio who was laughing at her reaction while Jeanne and Asia went to Sakuya and Xenovia who were behind him before she started to heal them with her Sacred Gear but she tilted her head when she noticed their expressions.

"Sa-chan, Xe-chan. Are you two okay?" Jeanne asked them but they didn't react to her words.

"I don't want to experience that again…"

"I want to hide myself in a hole…" Xenovia murmured a little scared as she shivered while Sakuya covered his blushing face with his hands, making everyone look at Dulio who had a wide smile on his face.

"Dulio-san, what did you do to those two?"

"Oh nothing, I was just exerting my duty as big brother…" Dulio answered Rossweisse's question before he blinked when Mirana tugged on his sleeve.

"It's not good to tease…" Mirana said making Dulio laughed weakly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, I have to go make the preparation for the event, so I will take my leave. Goodbye, everyone. I hope that you have a nice day." Michael said as he prepared to leave but Sakuya stopped him.

"Ah, Michael-sama. Can I have a little moment?"

"Of course, Sakuya. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Um… Could we do in private?" Sakuya glanced at the others before he requested the Archangel who accepted it with a smile as he nodded.

"I see. In that case, please follow me. We will talk outside."

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know but I am sure that it is something important." Gabriel answered Xenovia's question as she looked at her older brother and joker leaving her house for a private conversation.

"Why do you think so, Gabriel-sama?"

"Don't underestimate feminine intuition, Dulio-chan. Now, let's train so we can win the sports day!"

""""Yeah!"""" As they followed the Seraph's lead, they all yelled with her which made Michael and Sakuya chuckle as they could hear their voices from outside of Gabriel's house.

* * *

And a few days later, the athletics day finally arrived.

We have come to the stadium where the event for the Three Great Powers will be held. We've been told that the place we will be using today is the same kind of field used for Rating Games, so it was quite spacious. We were all wearing a jersey of different colors to differentiate each member from each factions. We, the Angels, were wearing white ones, the fallen angels black ones, and the Devils red ones but even without them, we could tell the participants apart as we all had our wings spread out except for the Devils.

Right now, I was talking with Michael with the girls about the activities we will be participating during this event.

"… and so, I would like Asia to be part of the medical staff so you can heal any injuries today. Can I ask you to do it?" Michael asked Asia who nodded quickly.

"Yes, Michael-sama! I will do my best!" She answered as she cutely pumped her fists which made Michael chuckle before he thanked her.

"Ah, Rias-san, Ise-kun and everyone! You all came!" Irina yelled as she noticed them walking in our directions.

"Hey. So you guys are participating too?" Ise asked us while we nodded before Michael walked in front of them in order to greet them.

"It's been so long, everyone. It is I, the chief Angel Michael. The last time we met was the negotiations between the Three Great Powers."

"S-Same to you too and I'm sorry for greeting you so late! Hello!"

"It's been so long, Michael-sama. Thank you for taking care of us back then."

""""""Hello."""""" They all greeted Michael at the same time, earning from him a chuckle.

"Let's play fair and square, and enjoy ourselves today. Now, I will excuse myself. I have to greet the other leaders." And with that, Michael left us as we watched him walk away before I remembered something I wanted to ask Ise and Rias.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you two… Are you finally a pair now?" I asked the two concerned who started to blush before they nodded slowly.

"Yeah… After the ritual, we had a long discussion about our relationship and we decided to go out together…" Ise said which surprised those who didn't knew about it like the girls from my team.

"Rias-san and Ise-kun are now a couple?! Congratulations!" Irina congratulated the two with the other girls who did the same while Rias and Ise thanked them.

"If Issei is marrying Rias, would that make her my sister-in-law?" Xenovia asked while I shrugged.

"In theory, yes. Well, you don't have to mind of all the details. So, did you two do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sex." I simply said as I made a fig sign, making everyone around me blush except Akeno who just said 'Ara ara' before I got my cheeks quickly pinched by Jeanne and Irina.

"Sa-chan, what are you saying?!"

"You can't ask that sort of thing even if it's Ise-kun!"

"I was just a little curious and knowing those two, ouch! I was pretty sure that they would do it right away…" I said as I pointed to Rias and Ise who was blushing before they shook their head much to my disappointment.

"We got interrupted by Sirzechs-sama by accident…" Ise murmured under his breath as he shed some tears out while I blinked at his words before I snorted. Cockblocked by the brother-in-law, how unlucky you must be for that to happen.

"But Sakuya, I've been thinking about it since a long time now. Since you are an Angel now, does that mean that you won't be able to have lewd thoughts anymore? Does that mean you will never be able to touch a single oppai without becoming a Fallen Angel? What a cruel fate you have there, Sakuya. I can't help but to pity you." Issei said as he put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me from my supposed cruel fate. Meanwhile, I was staring at him with half-lidded eyes, wondering if I should tell him that I already lost my virginity but Xenovia decided to inform him at my place.

"It isn't true, Issei. Michael-sama have managed to create a room that allow the Angels to perform sexual intercourse without having to worry about becoming a Fallen Angel in the process, and Sakuya possess one of those rooms."

"Then, Sakuya…" Ise murmured before he looked behind me where he saw Xenovia who nodded with a smile on her face while Asia and Jeanne were averting their gazes, blushing as they were a little embarrassed. It didn't take long for the others to blush at the innuendo while Ise started to cry tears in front of me.

"Sakuya… How dare you taking the stairs to adulthood without me!" He yelled at me, grabbing my shoulders while I snickered at his reaction.

"What? Are you jealous? Jealousy is an ugly sin."

"Shut up! Aren't we supposed to be twins?! What did you do and how much did you do with them?! Shit!" Ise yelled as he shook me by the shoulders before he fell on his knees while crying. I may not be a sadist but it was quite amusing to see Ise acting like that.

"Sakuya-chan, everyone~ The opening ceremony is about to start~" As we heard Gabriel's voice, we saw her walking in our direction with her twelves wings behind her back before she hugged my arm which made Ise gasp as he slowly pointed at us with a trembling finger.

"Is there something wrong, Ise?" Rias asked my brother whose face was slowly turning pale and he was alternating his gaze between Gabriel and I.

"Do..Don't tell me that you… with her… Gah!" Ise murmured before he coughed blood and collapsed on the ground, surprising us.

"Ise!" Rias yelled as she and her peerage went to his side to check on him.

"Why is your brother on the ground?" Gabriel asked as she tilted her head while I shook mine at the sight in front of us.

"He probably saw something he couldn't handle, that's all."

**[To all the participants from each faction, the opening ceremony will commence at the center of the grounds, so please gather. I repeat, will the–]**

"Oh my, it's the announcement. We should hurry." Gabriel said as we walked away before we joined the other Angels who were already gathered in the center of the field. All participants from each faction were gathered in the center of the field and were split into three teams of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Meanwhile, the girls and I were with the other Angels by Gabriel's side who looked excited, an expression which was shared by many of us, me included.

**[Umm, I hereby declare and promise that I will compete against others fairly and will follow the spirit of sportsmanship.]** The person representing all the participants gave an oath and the opening ceremony was about to end. Meanwhile, I was talking to Gabriel and the others about the activities we will be in. It was decided that I will be participating in the 'Item-borrowing runs' by myself and the ones I will be participating in as a team are the 'Ball-toss game', the 'Cavalry battle' and the 'Relay race'..

Once the opening ceremony finished, we moved to the cheering seats for the respective teams and on the way, we went past the Fallen Angel team where Azazel was giving a strong speech to his subordinates.

"Listen, all of you. This is a war also known as the exchange program. So I won't complain even if you guys go nuts. Even if we formed an alliance, you guys must have so much stuff you wanted to tell the Angels and Devils; Such as, the items in Heaven are too expensive and those equal trades that Devils follow are freaking noisy and so on. You must be keeping so much stress within you, so go as crazy as you want today. I will allow it!"

**[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!] **In response, they all shouted energetically and their eyes glowed mysteriously which made them look like they were out for blood.

"Hahaha, the Fallen Angels sure are energetic."

"We might become 'fallen' if we were to go along with their flow."

"It will be over if we 'fall' even once, so I hope the Fallen Angels and Devils understand that." A few Angels from our side said as they looked at the Fallen Angels with a serene smile on their face but it didn't reach their eyes. It looks like they have a lot of things they wanted to say but are refraining themselves to.

"Listen well, everyone." Michael said as he attired our attentions from the Fallen Angels and coughed once before he started to give his speech.

"It's our usual teaching. Give divine punishment to the heretics. We have a duty to follow the job of the now-deceased God. Give them 'Lights'." Michael said with a soft smile as he was emitting a golden aura from his body while we all knelt down and put our hands together as if we prayed before we all said in unison.

**[Sir! Give them their judgment!]**

"Won't we kill the Devils if we give them light?" Xenovia asked a bit confused with Irina who nodded by her side.

"Yeah… Now that I'm thinking about it, Sakuya. It's been a while since I didn't hear your catchphrase, 'It's time for judgment' thing…" Irina said while I twitched before I glanced away from her curious gaze.

"I've grown up since then so I stopped saying that…"

"But I heard from Le Fay-chan that Arthur used it once when he fought against you. Don't tell me you get vexed that your catchphrase got stolen and this is why you decided to stop using it–Kya!" Jeanne teased me as she poked my side before she yelped when I poked her armpit.

"I wasn't vexed…" I murmured under my breath before I noticed that Sirzechs was also going to say his speech to the Devils.

"From appearances, Heaven and the Grigori are all full of energy. We also have to do our best, so we don't lose. Even if these are activities to improve our relations, it would be rude to hold back. So go all out." Sirzechs had a refreshing smile as he gave his speech to the Devils who were all covered in demonic aura before they all shouted at once.

**[ARMAGEDDON! YA-HA!]**

"It's nice to see everyone that excited, it's great!" Gabriel exclaimed while I weakly laughed at her statement.

"Excited to start a new war, yeah…" I said as I just hoped that everything will go peacefully but I already knew deep inside of me that this wish won't come true…

* * *

Fortunately, the sports day started smoothly as the activities were going on without problems. We were currently at the cheering area where we would watch the different activities while sitting on a mat. Right now, we were all cheering for the Angels and Dulio who were participating in the bread race. However, Asia wasn't with us as she is in her personal tent, prepared to heal any injuries that would occur today.

"Please do your best, everyone!" Gabriel shouted wearing the goddess costume she had prepared for her future show with Jeanne was waving a gigantic banner behind her.

"As expected, Gabriel-sama is popular…" Irina commented while we nodded as she attracted the attention of many people, especially the men from the other factions before we blinked when we heard a familiar voice from the Devil's side.

"Gah! I won't lose to that cradle robber! Go~ Go~ D-E-V-I-L-S!"

"Sakuya, was that…"

"Yeah, it's Serafall…" I nodded to Xenovia as I looked in her direction where she was cheering for the Devils dressed as a magical girl. Since earlier, Serafall would throw a few glares at Gabriel who never noticed them which infuriated the pink Satan. I feel that she will take any opportunities to beat Gabriel like right now.

**[Will those who will be participating in the Item-Borrowing race, please gather in the allocated area please.] **When I heard the announcement that was made, I stood up before I stretched myself.

"Alright, I'm going." I told everyone who nodded at me while Gabriel walked in front of me before she patted my head.

"Do your best out there, Sakuya-chan." She said with a bright smile while I nodded before I walked towards the allocated location but on the way, I felt several stares on my back but when I turned back, I noticed that nobody was looking at me.

"It must be my imagination…" I murmured under my breath before I went back on my track and lined up along with all the other participants when I reached the allocated location.

**[We will now be commencing the Obstacle race!] **As I heard the announcement, I made the stance to run while remembering not to use magic because it was restricted in order to allow fairer competitions.

**[On your marks, get set…BANG!] **And once I heard the gun sound, I quickly ran ahead leaving the other participants behind me. Even without magic, I can say that I'm pretty fast. I soon reached where the envelope where placed before I picked one of them but when I read what I was supposed to search on the paper, I froze as my brain stopped for a moment.

_[Your first love]_

Seriously… No, who thought it would be a good idea to write this… Just how unlucky I am to draw this criteria… I thought before I looked at the goal only to see that it was Griselda who will be checking the envelope.

"Oh God, did you forsake this little lamb…" I murmured under my breath before I noticed that the other participants were quickly approaching with a few of them already taking their own envelope.

"Who the heck is Accelerator!?"

"Which one of you is the Pirate King here!?" As I heard their criteria, I clicked my tongue before I decided to swallow my embarrassment and looked to the one described in my envelope.

"Gabriel!" When I called her, Gabriel pointed at herself for a few seconds until she grew a wide smile on her face before she ran by my side and then we quickly ran towards the goal with our hands linked and when I showed my envelope to Griselda, she only smiled before she nodded to the booth.

**[The participant from the Angel team got first place!]**

"Yeah! We won, Sakuya-chan!" Gabriel shouted as she jumped with joy while I sighed out of relief. At least, they didn't reveal what I was tasked to search and it seemed that Griselda somehow knew about it, judging by the knowing smile she gave me when I showed her the envelope. Am I that easy to read?

"By the way, Sakuya-chan. What did you have to search?" Gabriel asked me while I froze at the question as I tried to put the envelope away. Now, what I should do? Maybe I should ignore her… I thought before I started to walk away but Gabriel suddenly hugged my arm and started to look at me with puppy dogs eyes making me wince. That move should be banned from existence! Furthermore, I could feel some killing intent directed at me! I thought before I sighed again and reluctantly handed the envelope to Gabriel who took it.

As she read the words written on the envelope, a wide smile slowly appeared on her face before she looked at me with her blue eyes that I couldn't forget ever since our first meeting. And then without saying anything, she suddenly kissed me on my cheek, making me blush as I could feel my blood running over my head. For some reason, the intention to kill has also become more intense but I ignored it as I was more focused on the soft and warm sensation I could feel on my cheek.

"Let's go back to the others, Sakuya-chan." Gabriel said while I could only nod at her and as we walked away, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Gabriel's expression as she hummed with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

After this, the next activity was the ball-toss game where it required all the participants from each team to participate. There was a basket placed on a very long rod and we had to throw balls, with our team's color, into it. All participants were waiting for the start as we were all standing, prepared to act at the signal.

"Gabriel-sama seems to be in a better mood than before… I wonder what happened at the goal line…" Dulio said as he looked at me with a smirk while I averted my gaze from him. The girls were surrounding Gabriel who didn't stopped smiling since she read the envelope as she kept it on her.

"Gabriel-sama, can you tell us what was written on the envelope?" Irina asked as they were a little curious while Gabriel giggled before she shook her head.

"I am sorry but it's a secret." At her answer, the girls were a little disappointed but they knew that Gabriel could be stubborn sometimes as if she decided on something, she will keep doing it until the end.

**[Now the ball-toss game which has all the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels will begin!]**

Once I heard the signal, I picked up as many balls as possible from the ground before I threw them into the basket and I smiled when I saw them enter in it. I started picking them up again but when I was about to throw them…

"Throw the lights towards those devils!"

"These are our grudges from the past!"

"It's Armageddon, god damn it!"

The sound of explosions can be heard everywhere and instead of the ball game, a battle started between the different teams. Instead of throwing the balls meant for the basket, the Angels and Fallen Angels were throwing balls of light at the Devils who retaliated back by using their demonic powers. There were some Fallen Angels who even started to sneakily attack the Angels.

**[Will the Angels and Fallen Angels please stop throwing lights at the Devils! They'll perish! Hey, you! Don't start throwing spears of light as if you are doing a javelin throw! That is a totally different activity! And can the Devils also stop attacking! Are you guys idiots!? Are all of you actually daft!?] **It seemed that even the announcer was also confused as the event which slowly turned into an outrageous situation.

"What should we do?!" Irina yelled as we looked at the carnage in front of us.

"It's simple… We fight back!" Xenovia shouted with a smile as she took a ball before she threw it at some random Devils and Fallen Angels while the girls decided to follow her example. Meanwhile, I blinked when I noticed Michael facing a pissed-off Azazel a little

"Yeah, it makes me remember about the past. You… how dare you! Announcing the report I wrote when I was in Heaven, in front of everyone!" Azazel said as he threw a ball of light at Michael who dodged it before a provoking smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, you are talking about that. It's a compilation of your data reports, correct? Not only did it have a long title and explanation which was written as 'The compilation report of the Ultimate Sacred Gear that I thought of', you also included your own illustrations of it. I do think you have a wonderful talent. So I ended up passing it to everyone in the form of a leaflet during the War. I really wanted everyone to see it. I think the name of it was Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade, correct? That was an excellent idea." Michael said before he chuckled while Azazel's face turned red because of embarrassment and started to throw more balls at the Archangel.

"Shut up! Because of that, I had the freaking leaders of my group call me 'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Governor' for a while you know!? They were saying, 'Hey Azazel, can you send the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade as the secret weapon?' and 'You are going to eliminate the enemies using the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade now, right?' and also 'Azazel-san, where is your dinner knife, also known as the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade?', god damn it!"

"Hahaha, that was rude of me!" As I watched Michael and Azazel confronting each other, I sensed something coming at me from the side, so I quickly stepped back only to see a ball imbued with demonic power pass before my eyes.

"That was close…" I murmured before I glanced in the direction where the ball came from and I saw several Fallen Angels and Devils who were all glaring at me.

"It's him! It's the shithead who dared touch our goddess!" One of them yelled as he pointed his finger at me while the rest roared before they all threw balls at me which I started to dodge.

"Hahaha, Sakuya. It looks like you are popular."

"I don't want that kind of popularity! And what's the problems with those guys!?" I yelled at Dulio who was laughing behind me while I continued to dodge the balls and tried to pick a few of them on the ground.

"It seems that they are all jealous that you are close to Gabriel-sama and how affectionate she is with you. After all, she is really popular among men like an idol. I'll see you later if you survive, ahaha!" Dulio said before he went away, leaving me alone against my attackers while my eyes twitched in annoyance. Don't tell me that they are like a fanclub dedicated to Gabriel, they are nothing worse than fanboys and fangirls in this world. I thought before I widened my eyes when I felt someone touch my back and I quickly looked over my shoulder to see that it was Gabriel whose back was against mine who bumped against me.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sakuya-chan!" Gabriel quickly apologized as she looked at me while I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing…"

"You won't escape this time, Gabriel!" I blinked when I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see that Gabriel was running away from a certain pink Satan whose face wasn't really suited for a Magical Girl. Meanwhile, the fanboys who were attacking me stopped for a moment when they noticed Gabriel behind my back.

"Ofu, it's Gabriel-sama!"

"But look, she's getting really chummy with that bastard! I'm so jealous!"

"Whoever dares to defile our goddess must receive the death penalty!" They all started to scream before they glared at me with tears of blood flowing out of their eyes while I sighed at their reactions.

"Why is Serafall-chan so angry?" Gabriel asked innocently, tilting her head as she didn't understand the reason of Serafall's anger towards her while I cracked my knuckles as I looked at the fanboys who were starting to piss me off.

"I don't know but we should separate from each other, we are surrounded…" I answered Gabriel who nodded at my proposition as we quickly ran in opposite direction

"Stop running away, you bimbo! Take this!" Serafall yelled as she threw several balls imbued with demonic powers at Gabriel who dodged them all while I decided to face the fanboy after I picked up several balls in my run.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a ball of light for the sinners!" I shouted as I jumped into the battlefield and threw the balls imbued with holy lightning at them.

"The Three Great Powers appear to be getting carried away…"

"Yes, this is rather troublesome…" Rossweisse and Griselda said before they both sighed.

* * *

The next activity was also a team match, a cavalry battle. Some participants formed a group to become the 'horse' while another participant, the 'rider' went on top. As the stadium became a battlefield, the tension of every participant became weird as the field was filled with hostility and killing intent everywhere. We made two groups with the first one being Gabriel who was the rider with Irina, Xenovia and Jeanne supporting her. Meanwhile, I was a horse with Dulio and Rossweisse as we carried Mirana.

**[We will now start the cavalry battle!] **As soon the signal from the announcer was heard, all the riders rushed in direction of the battlefield, us included.

"Oryah! I will make it a catastrophe! Die, Angels!"

"Don't look down on angels! We will give you the Last Judgement!"

"Angels and Fallen Angels, perish!"

As expected, everyone started to fight while using their powers, turning the supposed peaceful activity in to a war.

"Reincarnated Angels, make a formation! We can unleash our power when we have the right cards! Formation Full House!"

"Like hell we would allow that! This is an all out battle between reincarnated Devils and reincarnated Angels!"

"Reincarnated this, and reincarnated that! All of you increased your numbers like that! Why don't a few of the Angels 'fall' down to us, huh!?"

In a few seconds, the battlefield was filled with balls of light, spears of light, attacks created from demonic powers.

**[Everyone, please don't continue that War here! It's coming back! That War is coming back completely! I'm telling you to stop, damn it! Hyahaha!]** Looks like the announcer just lost his sanity. Well, it was a matter of time before he completely loses it.

"And it happened again…" Rossweisse said before she sighed while Mirana seemed to be confused by the chaos before our eyes.

"Dulio-san, what should we do?" She asked Dulio who started to think for a few minutes before he hummed to himself.

"For now, Sakuya and I will attack the others using our Sacred Gears and magic. Rossweisse-san, I heard that you were good with Defensive magic. Can I ask you to cover our backs? Mirana-chan, just attack anybody who approach us with your light." He gave us a quick plan to which we all nodded but before we could even move, we heard several screams across the battlefield and we widened our eyes at the sight in front of us.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" "Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Across the battlefield, we saw several naked Angels and Fallen Angels who got their jerseys destroyed by Ise who kept using his Dress Break on them.

**[OOOOH!]** Seeing the naked bodies of those women, the men from the Devils side and Fallen Angels side became overjoyed and were having nosebleeds. On the other hand, the men from our side were receiving some psychological damages.

"Uoooo! A nak…naked body of a woman! This is bad! If we think improper things…we will fall!"

"Oppai…butts…thighs…uuu! We are going to fall~! But those white skins are so radiant!" They all stopped in their tracks before they all became hesitant in front of this erotic situation and their wings kept on turning black and white.

"Don't look, Dulio-san!" Mirana shouted despite her shyness as she covered Dulio's eyes with her hands but she was using too much strength, making him wince from the pain.

"Arg, my eyes! Mirana-chan, you're crushing my eyes!"

"I knew that Hyoudou-san was a pervert but to think he could be that low…" Rossweisse murmured as she frowned at my brother who kept going with a nosebleed and a smile on his face while I could only apologize.

"I'm really sorry for such a little brother…" I said as I was embarrassed from his actions.

"Make the Angels fall! Make them fall, I tell you! Fuhahahaha! Falling with just seeing a woman's naked body proves that you guys are keeping so much inside you!" I blinked when I heard Azazel shout before I quickly understood that it was him who gave Ise the idea to use his Dress Break on the women.

"We Fallen Angels can't fall nor are we scared of lights! We have the least number among the Three Great Powers, but we are superior to Angels and Devils in this situation! Fuhahaha! Now, Ise! Your next target is her!" Azazel continued before he pointed to Gabriel who was confused by the current situation while I widened my eyes at his words.

"Don't you want to see the naked body of the most beautiful woman in Heaven?" Azazel said to Ise who quickly nodded as he looked at Gabriel with lust in his eyes which made something snap inside me but I quickly tried to calm down when I noticed that my wings were flickering to black.

"Rossweisse-san, take care of the legs in my place!" I shouted before I coated myself with holy lightning before I charged at Ise and his team which was composed of Kiba, Gasper and Saji and they were quickly approaching Gabriel who seemed to be oblivious of his goal.

"Hey, Hyoudou! Something is coming at us from the side!" Saji yelled when he noticed me which attired the attention of the others as they looked in my direction and Ise's face paled when he recognized me.

"Oh shit-" I quickly jumped at him and punched him across his face with a holy lightning infused punch before he could react, sending him flying far away from his horse and once he fell on the ground, I quickly rushed next to him before I stepped on his head.

"Do you have anything to say…" I said as I coated my hand with holy lightning, the crackling sound of lightning made Ise shiver as he trembled under my foot.

"I'm sorry…" And soon after this, the cavalry battle soon ended with Azazel being beaten by nearly all the women present in the stadium.

* * *

The joint sports activity has finally entered the last activity which was the baton relay.

**[For each team, the chosen participants are waiting at designated points! Now, the sports day which has been going on for a long time has finally reached the climax.] **

The points each team possess were quite close, and it became a situation where this last baton relay will determine the winners. I was the anchor for the Angels in this relay and I sighed when I saw who were the anchors for the Devils and the Fallen Angels.

"Fufufu, so the twins are my opponents, huh…" Azazel said with a smirk as he looked at Ise and I and I frowned as I had a really bad feeling when I saw that smile of his.

"P..Please take it easy on me…." I think that Ise also had one as he seemed to be uncomfortable.

**[Now, the final match is about to begin!]**

After the announcer's signal was heard, the pistol for the relay was immediately shot, the participants of each team ran. The first runner for the Angel team was Jeanne who was competing with Kiba, the runner of the Devil team. As I watched them run at high speed, I was surprised when I saw that the participant from the Fallen Angels shot several spears of light at Jeanne and Kiba who evaded them swiftly.

"Is that even allowed!?" Ise protested to Azazel who looked at me.

"Hey, Sakuya. I recently built a Gundam, do you want to try to pilot it one day?" He asked while ignoring Ise who looked shocked at his behavior while I nodded. It was always one of my dreams to be able to pilot a giant robot. I thought before I noticed that the runner has changed.

The next runner for the Angel team was Gabriel while the runner of the Devil team was Serafall who didn't attack the Seraph this time. After the ball-tossing game, I noticed that Serafall got scolded by Sona. I guess Serafall doesn't want to be on her bad side. Well, knowing how she loves her sister, it's not a surprise.

"Haha! See you later, slowpoke!" Serafall said with a smirk as she started to rush, leaving Gabriel behind before she gave her baton to Sirzechs. Soon after, Gabriel and the runner of the Fallen team quickly gave their baton to the next runner who were Uriel and Baraqiel.

"Uoo! I won't lose! I won't lose in front of my daughter Akeno!"

"It won't be allowed for I, Uriel, the "Flame of God" to lose against a Maou! Especially when it was Gabriel who gave me this baton!" The two shouted as they ran after Sirzechs who was running at high-speed. Baraqiel was covered with holy lightning while Uriel was covered with an enormous amount of holy flames. As they quickly reached us, I coated myself with holy lightning while taking a running stance.

"I leave the rest to you, young man!" Uriel handed me the baton while I nodded before I ran ahead with Ise who was using the thrusters of his Balance Break to keep up with my speed. As we quickly approached the finish line, we felt a large amount of power behind us.

"Toryah! Here is the weapon which I have been preparing for in a situation like this!" Azazel yelled as he quickly caught up with us from behind, and he was holding a sword in his hand which looked like a holy-demonic sword.

"This is the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade that all of you were picking on me about!" Azazel started to wield the sword while blowing away the scenery of the field with it. Meanwhile, Michael and Sirzechs were in a state of shock at the sight of Azazel's secret weapon.

"What!? So the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade was completed!?"

"Mu! So that's the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade!" As they voiced their surprises and shock, Azazel started to attack us with the rumored Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill us!? Can you even call yourself a Governor and a teacher at this point!? Isn't this supposed to be a sports day!?" Ise yelled as he dodged Azazel's attacks while I blocked them with Claire Flora which I quickly materialized when he jumped at us.

"It's war! I won't lose to a Maou and Chief Angel! I'm number one!" Azazel yelled before he sent several sword slashes at us which I managed to dodge unlike Ise who put up a guard to protect himself. Some of them even went in direction of the cheering area, making some of the spectators flying because of his attacks.

"Hey, be careful! You chuunibyou Governor!"

"Shut up and receive my years of hidden ressentment!" Azazel started to bicker with the audience, especially his subbordinate. Seeing that, I quickly ran in the direction of the goal line.

"Shit! Ise, stop him!" Azazel yelled at Ise when he noticed that I took advantage of the situation while my brother nodded before he used his thrusters to catch up and stop me but he could only touch my clothes.

"He's too fast! Sorry, Sakuya but I don't have any other choice! Dress break!" Ise yelled before he snapped his fingers while I widened my eyes at his technique's name.

"What?!" I shouted as my clothes were ripped apart, leaving me naked in front of every person present in the stadium which made everyone scream for divers reasons.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Gah, my eyes!" "I saw something I never wanted to see!" Hey, I'm the one who want to scream the most here. I thought as I still didn't stop in my tracks to cover myself as I covered my private parts with a light while I continued to run until I passed through the finish line.

**[Gooooooal! The one who conquered the baton relay is the Angels team but can someone give the poor boy some clothes!?] **The announcer shouted but nobody said anything or moved as they were all shocked by the last event. Meanwhile, I just wanted to hide myself in a hole and die. However, before that…

"Do you have any last words?" I said as I looked to a sheepish Ise who took off his Balance Breaker before he scratched the back of his head.

"Hum… at least, nobody saw your junk thanks to your censor…" He said as he pointed to my crotch which was glowing in a bright light, hiding my penis but I was still butt naked. Without a word, I poured my mana into my fist before I rushed at Ise and punched him with an uppercut, knocking him out.

I managed to granted my team a victory… However, was it worth the embarrassment I received today?

* * *

"So, how do you feel?" Jeanne asked me as she gave me a water bottle which I took while thanking her before I sighed. Fortunately, they had some spares clothes for me so I wasn't naked anymore.

"Pretty exhausted for many reasons…"

"But at least you had fun, right?" She asked while I nodded before I looked at the others with a small smile as I saw that I wasn't the only one with that opinion as they were all smiling and laughing cheerfully.

"Sakuya, can I have a moment with you?" When I heard someone call us, I looked up to see it was Michael who walked in our direction with Sirzechs by his side.

"Of course, Michael-sama. Is there something wrong?" I answered him as he nodded with a serious expression which wasn't really apparent on his effeminate face.

"Yes, I wanted to take this opportunity to give you your next mission." Michael said while I nodded as I awaited for his instructions. I guess it's time to move to serious matters.

* * *

_Omake: Ophis's new hobby_

A certain afternoon, Sakuya had to take the laundry which was drying outside in the garden under the sun but he stopped in front of the bathroom when he saw something unexpected.

"Ophis, what are you doing?" Sakuya asked the dragon as he stared at her, especially her clothes as she was now wearing a black kimono and the piece of bamboo she had in her mouth.

"Sakuya, I won't eat humans anymore." Ophis said as she looked at Sakuya with sparkling eyes before she went into the basket which was too small for her until she shrunk to the size of a little child, allowing her to fit in it.

"No, you never ate humans in the first place… Well, I don't think so and get out of the basket, I have to take the laundry." He asked Ophis who shook her head as she settled comfortably in her new place, making Sakuya sigh before he took the basket with the extra luggage with it in direction of the garden.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 34th**** chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Sorry for the lateness. I recently got addicted on several animes and mangas that I didn't bother to watch before such as Kimetsu no Yaiba, Black Clover, and others.**

**Also, my beta-reader is searching for a co-writer who is willing to work with him for a project. If someone is interested, please contact him (Darklord331) for more information. **

**After this, we're going back to canon and I'm going to say, the event will be quite different this time.**

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**Guest1: I would say it depends on the timeline and universe. Well, Fiore is a certitude as I decided to write Sakuya as Archer of Black, replacing Chiron and bond with her. Sakura, I don't know. I thought of writing Sakuya as a Caster replacing Medea in the 5****th**** war and ended up helping her with her problem but I'm still hesitating if I should write it or not. Luvia… I don't really think Sakuya and her are a good match but I could write her as Sakuya's master in the 5****th**** war, replacing Medea's original master.**

**Darkmaster10000000: Thank you very much for the review.**

**Blaze2121: Sorry if it sounds rude but I have trouble reading your review. Also, yes. I have some replacement for Rias which are all canon characters. I won't create any OC other than Sakuya or characters from other anime to be in the main cast.**

**Lord of Cinders: Yes, Serafall pulled a DIO and I'm not dropping 'Flame of Charity' but put it in hiatus. I got recently busy with my private life so I won't be able to write that much and working on two stories at the same time is more time consuming and difficult. So I decided to only focus on Hallowed Blade which is my 1****st**** story and I want to finish it.**

**Guest2: Thank you for the review. Serafall have high chance to be in the harem, I don't really confirm the members unless Sakuya or his partner confess to each other except for Irina, Rossweisse and Gabriel. As for the reaction, here you go.**

**TehStorm: Thank you for the review. I see, thank you for the comment. Sakuya's Balance Breaker is evolving because of the merging with Clarent and Florent. Well, all the weapons he could create until now will be upgraded and he will have something in addition but I won't spoil it. As for NB from Fates, I don't really want to use them as they are always used in other fic and prefers to take inspirations of swords from other series or games less popular if possible. To be a little different.**

**For the moment, he can only use it with his sword but in the future, he will be able to use it like Fairy Tail's mages. Just need some times for Sakuya to grow used with the black lightning.**

**M0bz; Thank you for the review.**

**Saint-Leiker: Thank you for the review.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**Maharjanlaxmiprasad: Serafall is a bro? I didn't know that.**

**Saberfang Orcalodon: What?**

**Big money mike: Sorry, I didn't word it right. She only lost a small part of her power and she stumbled on her feet. It was like how If someone got hit on the chin, making them drop on their knees.**

**Exodus12345: It's more like nobody informed her about the room as they all thought that somebody was going to tell her or she was informed by Griselda so they didn't bother until Sakuya showed it to Jeanne and Xenovia. When she saw it, Xenovia asked Jeanne and then she assaulted Sakuya when she was told about it.**

**HalflingRunner: Sanity was never a good thing in this world.**

**Prisontaker: Everybody loves mad scientists, especially one like Azazel.**

**FateBurn: Thank you.**

**Zexzakaria: Sakuya as a Rider, I would say that instead or riding something, he would be rode by Ophis. Or he could just get a modified bike by Azazel, an outrageous one. I will write Sakuya as Archer of Black, this is already planned.**

**I got recently busy because of my private life like having a part-time job and school for example. I also started to play some MMO again to destress, leaving me less time to write and in contrast to the first chapters, the latest chapters are longer in content so they will take longer to write (around 8k-10k words with the longest 16k). I'm also trying to improve the qualities so it takes more time than before to write the chapters. **

**It's either shorter chapters with quick update speed or longer chapters but with a large amount of time between the chapter.**

**Blau92: In that case, here you go.**

**Matt: Yeah, it was a little weird.**

**Isekai searcher: It's not my style but I guess I will rant this time.**

**Sakuya may have some knowledge of the anime but it is very minimum. He lived in the DxD world for 17 years now.**

**Do you really expect for Sakuya to clearly remember everything about an anime among many others he saw in his previous life?**

**Can you remember of the entire plot of an anime you watch a long time ago without reading the wiki and only relying on your memories? Can you remember every details of the anime?**

**If it was you in Sakuya's place, would you try to change canon when you don't even have the strength to oppose the higher-beings in the DxD world without thinking of the consequences of your own actions could bring?**

**Can you even act and try to change something you only remember a few details about?**

**While there are many swords that could be copied into DxD, I'm not interested in them. If you expected some swords from Fate or Bleach, it would be a complete no. Clarent and Florent are already enough in my opinion and I have no interest in swords that are too popular and always used.**

**If you read the previous AN and answers I gave to others, I mentioned that Senbonzakura would only appear once in this story. Also, this zanpakuto isn't adapted to Sakuya's fighting style as you have to entirely focus on the flower blades to control them and I'm not a fan of it.**

**You may think that Sakuya is an Isekai guy who can change canon because he has knowledge. I don't. I only see a guy who got killed by accident by a god who reincarnated him into an anime he saw in his previous life but don't have much knowledge about it and he's trying his best to survive in this new world.**

**You say Sakuya is too weak and that Issei will catch up to him. Sure, Issei is catching up to him however, he won't surpass him in a long time. Even in the current chapter, Sakuya is still progressing and advancing at his own pace. Gaining new skill set and new arsenals which he didn't have until canon started.**

**While he isn't as strong as Dulio and the upper echelon, Sakuya is far stronger than the Gremory group, the Sitri and his own team who are considered strong for their ages.**

**Issei's Balance Breaker did evolve because of his chess piece but Sakuya's Sacred Gear also started to evolve because of Clarent and Florent, giving it a new form as Claire Flora and future abilities in the future.**

**It is following canon right now but there will be an exclusive arc for Sakuya after the next one which will change many things about the canon plot. Also, there were many minor changes that were already shown in this fic which will greatly affect the plot in the future and most of the major changes in the already existing arc are mostly later in the story.**

**I'll say it once. If you aren't satisfied with this story, you can just leave. I only write this for fun and as a hobby. Not to have someone rant because it isn't up to their standard and expectations. **

**Uzumaki D. Dragon: If you didn't notice or read carefully, Sakuya was acting weak on purpose when he got injured. He doesn't have Issei's harem… He already have 3 of them at the chapter you posted this review and will take more girls from him in the future. **


	35. Searching for a Ninetails

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or concept from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 34 – Searching for a Ninetails_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_This is the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade that all of you were picking on me about!"_

"_Yes, I wanted to take this opportunity to give you two your next mission."_

* * *

A certain morning in Kuoh Town, especially in the house of the Brave Vesperia team. Something unexpected happened as all the members were reunited in the living room since it was a day-off.

"Sakuya, are you going somewhere?" Xenovia asked their leader who was wearing his priest uniform, something he didn't do for a long time ever since they started to live in Kuoh.

"Yeah, I'm going to Kyoto. I have to accompany Serafall for a peace talk with the Japanese gods and the youkai." He said which surprised the girls except Jeanne who already knew about Sakuya's new assignment.

"Oh yeah, Michael-sama asked you to escort Leviathan-sama back then at the sports event…" Jeanne said as she remembered about the discussion between Michael and Sakuya after the athletic day while Sakuya nodded at her.

"It was decided by the leaders of the three factions that Serafall will be acting as our representative and Michael-sama wanted to give some sort of support. After a discussion with Sirzechs-nii-san and Serafall herself, they decided that I will be accompanying her as Heaven's support."

"Speaking of Kyoto, we will be doing our school trip tomorrow. I'm so excited…" Irina said with Xenovia who nodded by her side.

"Yeah, I heard that the Ginkaku-ji was made of silver while the Kinkaku-ji was made of gold. They must be very dazzling, I can't wait to see them."

"Sakuya-san, will you be able to join us during the trip?" Asia asked Sakuya who winced for some reason at her question, which confused the girls before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll ask Serafall if I can do it. I hope that she will accept so I can visit and explore the city with you all."

"By the way, Jeanne-san. You aren't going with Sakuya-san and Leviathan-sama?" Rossweisse asked Jeanne who shook her head at her question.

"No, Leviathan-sama said that Sakuya was more than enough and she didn't really need escorts or bodyguards in the first place. Also, Azazel-san asked me to help him with the school trip so I will be joining you girls as a supervisor to watch over the students. We never know what could happen with the Khaos Brigade around… Ah, good morning Ophis-chan." Jeanne said to Rossweisse who nodded at her explanation before she noticed Ophis who just came down in the living room.

"Good morning… Sakuya, are you going somewhere?" The humanoid dragon murmured under her breath, a little drowsy as she just woke up before she looked at Sakuya who nodded.

"I'll be going on a trip for a while." He said as he looked at Ophis who was walking in his direction before she hugged him tightly, putting her face against his chest which made the girls smile at the sight.

"Looks like Ophis-chan will be missing her dad." Jeanne teased Sakuya who chuckled as he patted Ophis's head.

"In that case, I hope that her mother will take care of her in my place." He said with a smirk as he looked at the girls who all blushed at the innuendo of being Sakuya's wife except for Xenovia who simply nodded at herself with a smile while Rossweisse giggled at their reactions. And then, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room which attired everybody's attention.

"This is… Serafall's magic circle." Sakuya said as he recognized the symbol embedded in the magic circle before the mentioned Satan appeared in the room from it.

"Hi everyone, it's been a long time. Is there something wrong?" Serafall greeted Sakuya and others once she looked at them before she was confused by their reactions as they stared at her wide-eyed.

"Serafall, what is that outfit? Weren't we going to a peace talk with the youkai?" Sakuya said as he pointed to her outfit. She wasn't wearing her business suit or her magical girl outfit but a simple dark blue dress on her. She also had a basket with her, something which confused Sakuya and the girls.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Sakuya-chan. I have my outfit prepared in my hotel room in Kyoto so I'm going to change myself there. I also prepared something for you so you don't have to wear this uniform." She chuckled before she pointed at Sakuya's priest uniform where Ophis started to drool on as she started to fall asleep on his lap.

"I see, I'll go quickly change my clothes. Ophis, can you let go of me?" Sakuya said before he looked at Ophis who shook her head as she kept hugging his body, making him sigh before he stood up while carrying her and walked upstairs to his room.

"Leviathan-sama, what kind of outfit did you prepare?"

"Since we are going to meet with the youkai, it's better for us to wear something traditional so we will be wearing kimonos for the meeting. If you want to know, this is Sakuya-chan's kimono." Serafall answered Jeanne's question before she took out a white kimono from her dimension storage and showed it to the girls whose eyes glowed at the clothes.

"It looks pretty…"

"Yeah and it feels nice to the touch…" Irina and Xenovia said as they started to feel the kimono in Serafall's hands while the other girls were looking at it with interest.

"Alright, I'm ready." Sakuya said as he came back in the living room in his casual clothes while the girls noticed that Ophis wasn't with him.

"Sakuya-san, where is Ophis-chan?"

"She fell asleep again so I put her on my bed." He answered Asia as he walked to Serafall's side who had a wide smile on her face.

"So Sakuya-chan, are you ready to go?" She asked Sakuya who nodded, making her smile as she opened the front door.

"Great! Wait for us, Kyoto! Levia-tan and her sidekick are coming!" She shouted before she ran in the direction of the station while Sakuya looked at the girls.

"Alright, I'll see you girls later." He said before he left the house while the girls nodded at him and sent him off as they saw him chasing after an excited Serafall.

"Leviathan-sama looks really excited today." Jeanne commented while the girls nodded except Rossweisse who seemed confused.

"But isn't she always like that?"

"Yes but she seemed to be in a greater mood than usual…"

"Also, Leviathan-sama was wearing a cute outfit and she had a basket with her, it's like she's going to a picnic… Is there something wrong, everyone?" Xenovia answered the former Valkyrie with Asia who followed before she paused when she noticed she was being stared at by the other girls in the room as they pointed at her with shaking fingers.

**[It's that!]**

* * *

After I left the house with Serafall as her escort for the peace talk with the youkai, we went to the station where we took the bullet train in direction to Kyoto. On the way, we were talking about our next schedule.

"So, Sakuya-chan. The first thing we will do once we will be in Kyoto is that we're going to play around." Serafall said with a wide smile while I blinked at her words.

"Playing around and not going to meet with the youkai?"

"The truth is that the meeting with the youkai is tomorrow. I wanted to have a little vacation so I asked Michael-chan and Sirzechs-chan to let me have a day off before the meeting."

"I see… And the youkai aren't bothered with that? Of having us, an angel and a devil roaming freely in their territory like that?"

"It's fine. I told them beforehand that we will come the day before the meeting and I got this for us." Serafall said before she took two cards from her dimensional pocket.

"This is a pass that is given by the youkai so that people from other factions like us can visit their temples without having any problems. Of course, we need to give them a valid reason before they give us a pass." She said as she gave me one of the cards while I hummed at her explanation. Most of Kyoto's tourism spots are temples which is a taboo place for people like Devils so it's a good thing that they would give those pass for them. I guess that Ise and the others will get them from Rias or Azazel for their trip.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask but what kind of relationship does have the Three Great Factions with the youkai and the Shinto Faction?"

"I would say that our relationship with them is rather mixed." Serafall answered my question with a wry smile while I was a little confused by her answer.

"What do you mean by mixed?"

"While we possess a good relationship with the youkai, it isn't the case with the Japanese gods as they aren't that fond of us. Some of them are distasteful of people who aren't from their own faction, you could even say that they are xenophobic so it's not like I can really say that we have a good relation with them." Serafall said while I hummed at her explanation.

"I see… But at least, we must have a good relationship with their leaders if they left Kuoh for the Devils to govern or let the Angels place several churches across their territory."

"Yeah, Amaterasu-chan who is the leader of the Japanese pantheon is a very kind and trusting person. While we only met a few times with Sirzechs-chan in the past, I can still remember how kind she was towards us and how she was willing to lend us some towns like Kuoh being one of them as an act of goodwill. Of course, they were some conditions such as not causing any problems which could potentially lead to this country's destruction."

"Then, what about the accident with Kokabiel? It could have escalated to a second Great War if he wasn't taken care of."

"Well, you managed to take care of him before he could do anything too big so we were pretty safe. Also, Sirzechs-chan went to apologize to the Shinto Faction the day after the accident. While most of them weren't happy with Kokabiel's action in Kuoh and tried to take back the territories they lent to us, they stopped when Sirzechs-chan did a dogeza in front of them."

"A dogeza, Sirzechs-nii-san?" I said a little surprised that someone like him could do a dogeza while Serafall nodded with a smile smile on her face.

"Yeah. According to Grayfia-chan, he caused quite a commotion in Takamagahara as the Japanese gods were all surprised to see him, prostrating himself before them. Even back home in the Underworld, the elders and some high-class devils were pretty unhappy with his action." She said before she started to giggle while I just smiled as I was impressed by Sirzechs's actions.

"I heard that the elder Devils are pretty prideful of themselves so it's not really surprising that they would be unhappy with Sirzechs-nii-san doing a dogeza. After all, he's the Devil Faction's poster boy."

"Yeah, they were quite furious as they all felt that Sirzechs-chan degraded the Devils image over the world but before they could even complain to him during a conference, they were all hushed by Ajuka-chan as I quote him 'You all may be our elders, but we are the Satans so we are the one in charge here. There is also a good reason why we are called Super Devils by the world. If you have any complaints against Sirzechs, I will be really happy to listen to them'. I should have taken a picture of their faces when Ajuka-chan exerted his power on them, it was so funny!" Serafall said before she laughed while I chuckled.

"And since nothing happened to Rias's governorship over Kuoh, I guess everything went well between Sirzechs-nii-san and the Japanese gods."

"Since nothing major really happened, Amaterasu-chan was pretty generous to simply let the matter drop. In fact, she was quite bothered about having Sirzechs-chan prostrating himself before her. In the end, she let us go with only a warning." Serafall said while I frowned at the last sentence.

"Isn't Amaterasu a little too nice? While we did stop Kokabiel, his actions could have led to a second Great War in the middle of her territory. I can't really believe that we would get away with just a warning and nothing else."

"Much to the dismay of her own followers, Amaterasu-chan is that type of person. She is the kind of person who wants the best for everyone and sincerely wish for world peace. Despite the opposition she received from some members of her faction, she is willing to lend her hand and meet people from other pantheons like us or Odin-sama." Serafall said before she took a sip of her water bottle while I hummed as I remembered that we had to fight Loki in order to stop him from interfering Odin's meeting with the Japanese gods.

"In any case, Sirzechs-chan and I have a big debt towards her. If she decided to revoke Rias-chan's governorship over Kuoh, Sona-chan, Rias-chan and their peerages would have been forced to return to the Underworld and stop their lives as students, which is something that would make them really sad. This is why we are both grateful to Amaterasu-chan for her kindness and hope that we can properly make an alliance between the Shinto and the Three Great Power. She did give us an opening for an alliance by accepting us in Japan, and she tried her best to make it happen in her side. Of course, we are both ready to pay her back if she needs our help."

"You really have a good opinion of Amaterasu."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you will like her if you meet her. Well, I hate to admit it, Amaterasu-chan is quite similar to Gabriel in terms of personality. However, she's not as innocent as your king." She said while making a grimace every time she mentioned Gabriel, making me laugh weakly. I really wonder what happened between those two for Serafall to act like that.

"In any case, let's have fun together today." Serafall said as she clapped her hands while I nodded before I looked at the sky through the window. I feel that I forgot something important but I can't remember what is was about. Well, I'll figure it out later.

* * *

Once we arrived in the ancient capital of Japan, we went to a hotel where we will be staying during our stay in Kyoto. I was quite surprised when Serafall informed me that the hotel we were staying was named 'Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel'. It looks like they are spreading their influences even in this city.

I will be sharing a hotel room with Serafall for some reasons she didn't want to share. Well, I didn't really care so it was fine in itself. After she put some of her stuff in our rooms and informed the youkai of our arrival in Kyoto, we visited several tourist places across the city while wearing a kimono. According to Serafall, it's better to fit the city's ancient atmosphere, so she insisted that we should wear the kimono that we will use during the peace talk with the Japanese gods and the youkai.

"Hey, Sakuya-chan. Did you know that if you drink from this waterfall, you'll do well in school." Serafall informed me as we were standing next to a waterfall while I hummed.

"I don't really go to school so it doesn't concern me. What should we visit next?" I asked Serafall who hummed in thoughts.

"How about Kinkaku…" As she started to propose the next tourist spot, she was interrupted by my stomach which started to growl, making her blink before she giggled while I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well, it's past noon already. How about we have lunch right now? I prepared something this morning before coming to your house." She said before she showed me the content of her basket which was two lunch boxes of different sizes while I nodded. We then went to a secluded place under some trees where we sat on a mat that Serafall took out from her dimensional storage.

"Here, this one is for you." Serafall said as she gave me the bigger lunch box and a pair of chopsticks while I thanked her before I opened it, revealing the content to my eyes.

"Wow… It looks delicious." I commented as I looked at the food in the lunch box. The dishes seemed to be made with high-quality ingredients, it looked appetizing to my eyes and it gave off a good smell. However, I felt something was wrong with this lunch box but I ignored that feeling as I was quite hungry.

"You don't hold back, eat up." Serafall said while I nodded as I clapped my hands together.

"Itadakimasu…" I said before I took a thick piece of meat and quickly eat it. However, I suddenly widen my eyes as the meat's taste started to spread in my mouth.

"So, how do you find the taste? I tried my best for this lunch." Serafall asked meekly as she looked at me while playing with her fingers. Meanwhile, I could only think of a single word.

Disgusting! How can such a beautiful piece of meat could taste like butter with a sweet and sour aftertaste?! Wait, I remembered that Sona's cakes were pretty disgusting despite their good appearances… Don't tell me that Serafall's cooking skills are the same as her sister?!

"Sakuya-chan, are you okay? You are a little pale and you're sweating a lot…" Serafall asked a little concerned as she swiped off my sweat from my forehead with a handkerchief while I tried to smile despite still tasting the awful taste in my mouth.

"I'm fine… I just had a little problem swallowing, that's all…" I tried to reassure her before I took a sip of my drink to wash the lingering taste in my mouth. It's not good, I can't feel my tongue…

"I see. You have to be more careful and chew properly. So, how is the taste?"

"Hum… It's… delicious…" I lied before I winced internally when I saw a wide smile appearing on Serafall's face which was literally glowing before my eyes. At first, I thought it was a hallucination provoked by the food but after I rubbed my eyes and discretely pinched myself, Serafall didn't change at all.

"Really?! Yay, thanks Satan…" Serafall murmured under her breath before she took a piece of her meal while I widened my eyes. How can she eat something that disgusting like that? Ah, maybe it's a prank and only my lunch box taste like this… No, Serafall isn't the type of person to prank someone like that as long you aren't Gabriel…

"Hum… Sakuya-chan, is there something wrong? You kept staring at my lunch box." Serafall said, breaking me away from my thoughts before I quickly shook my head in haste.

"Ah no, it's nothing! Don't worry about me." I said quickly which confused Serafall for a moment before she gained a glint in her eyes which somehow worried me a bit.x

"Ah, I should have known better. As expected, boys really loves meat. Here, ahh~" She said as she took a piece of meat from her lunch box before she held it towards my mouth. Meanwhile, I gulped as I looked at the piece of meat. At first, I thought of refusing it but when I noticed Serafall's gaze which was full of expectation, I couldn't do it.

Pull yourself together, Hyoudou Sakuya, you know better than making a girl sad. I thought as I made up my mind before I reluctantly opened my mouth to take a piece of meat and then, I widened my eyes at the familiar taste. It's exactly the same!

"Ehehe~ Is it good?" Serafall asked me with a beaming smile while I slowly nodded as I tried to quickly swallow the meat in my mouth.

"I'm so happy that you find my cooking delicious. Outside of Sona-chan and my mother, nobody wants to eat my cooking. I wonder why…" Serafall said as she ate her food with a smile while I tried my best to smile, but I was quite horrified by her words. It's because nobody want to eat that kind of stuff.. Wait… Does that mean that she inherited her cooking skills from her mother and it's hereditary, it's scary… I thought before I looked at the lunch box which was surrounded by a dark aura in my hands. I never thought I would have to eat that kind of food in my life…

As I softly sighed, I took a decision which I was certain to regret. I slowly bring the lunch box close to my mouth before I shoved everything into it with my shaking chopsticks.

"Eh?! Sakuya-chan, calm down! It's not like the food is going to run away and why are you crying?! Don't tell me that it's so delicious that you couldn't control yourself, and those are tears of joy… Even if it makes me happy, you have to delicately savor the taste so slow down!" Serafall shouted while I started to eat everything while crying out of fear and pain. My mouth started to get assaulted with waves of strange flavors and overpowering seasonings which made me feel nauseous but I managed to gulp down everything.

"Woaw… you left absolutely nothing. You must have really loved my food…" Serafall murmured with an awed look as she looked at the empty lunch box I placed on the mat while I was trying to resist the pain I felt in my stomach and stop myself from throwing up. It was as if Vasco punched me from the inside of my stomach. Even my sight started to be troubled as I couldn't really Serafall.

"Are you alright, Sakuya-chan?" Serafall asked me when she noticed that I started to wobble while I chuckled.

"I guess I'm feeling… a little sleepy after eating… Sorry but I'll take a little nap…"

"Oh! In that case, you…" Serafall started to say something but I didn't register her words as I simply closed my eyes and collapsed. However, I wondered why the ground under my head was soft before I blacked out.

* * *

"Ah… Where am I?" When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a blue sky and a familiar blond girl who was sporting a worried expression on her face as she was riding on my belly.

"Sakuya-sama, are you alright?"

"Clarent? I see, so I lost consciousness…" I murmured as I sit up, making Clarent sit on my lap.

"Yes, you immediately blacked out the moment you laid your head on that woman's lap. You do know that it wasn't a wise action…" Florent said as she was standing behind me while I sighed.

"Yeah… It wasn't the best decision I have made in my life. Again, most of them weren't that good…" I said before I fought the urge to throw up when I remembered the taste of Serafall's food but I managed to resist.

"But thanks to her and her food, we can spend some time together like this." Clarent said cheerfully as she hugged me with a smile while I chuckled at her behavior.

"But you can always speak with me even if I'm not here." I said as I patted Clarent who shook her head before she looked at me with a pout.

"Yes, but it's not the same as speaking with you when you are with us."

"In that case, I'll stay here a little longer. I needed to let my body rest a bit anyway…"

"Yeah!"

"You are spoiling her too much." Florent said as she sat behind me before she laid her back on mine while I chuckled and patted Clarent who was smiling on my laps. As we stayed like that for a few moments, I decided to ask a question which bothered me ever since I opened my eyes in this place.

"So… Who is the one who decorated the card with flowers?" I asked the girls as I looked at the Joker card that Gabriel used to transform me into an Angel. It was placed on an altar that was placed in the center of a lake which was at a few meters from us. After I fused Clarent and Florent with Blade Blacksmith, the card somehow appeared in their inner world for some reasons. It may be because the Joker card merged with my soul which is also linked to my Sacred Gear which was merged with the girls.

"Do you really have to ask?" Florent simply said with a smirk which was shared with me as I looked at the girl who stiffen in my lap.

"Not really… Do you have something to say, Clarent?" I said as I placed my hand on her sides while she looked at me with teary puppy eyes, making me flinch.

"Can I ask for mercy?" Clarent asked meekly and when I nearly nodded because I couldn't resist her gaze, I winced when I felt Florent pinching my back.

"No mercy…" I heard her whisper into my ears and I'm sure that she was smirking at her sister, judging by how Clarent was staring above my shoulder with a pout.

"You heard your sister… No mercy!" I shouted as I began to

"Kyahaha! No..Please, stop! Hahaha!" Clarent yelled between her laugh as she suffered from my fingers while Florent was giggling at the sight before she moved behind her sister and placed her fingers under Clarent's armpits.

"No…" Clarent murmured as she looked at her sister who simply gave her a sadistic smile.

"Yes." She said before she started to tickle Clarent by teasing her armpits, making her laugh even harder than before.

* * *

"Uhh~ My body got defiled by Sakuya-sama and Florent… I can't be a bride anymore…" Clarent muttered as she sobbed after we finished with her little punishment while we smiled at our work.

"It's not like we can be a bride. Nonetheless, Sakuya. When do you think we will be able to use our Balance Break in a real fight?" Florent said as she started to poke at her sister's thigh, making her yelp cutely before she turned in my direction while I shrugged my shoulders. I recently unlocked my new Balance Break a week ago when I was sparring against Dulio in Heaven. As always, it's better to train against someone stronger than oneself to become stronger… even if I would get my ass literally kicked in the way.

"We will have to wait until the Khaos Brigade make their moves. Until then, we can only wait…" I said before I blinked as I started to remember something very important. Wasn't Ise and his group supposed to fight the Hero Faction during their school trip which is happening tomorrow…

"Florent… We will have our fight very soon…" I murmured under my breath while I groaned internally at my own stupidity. I knew that I had a pretty bad memory but I can't believe that I could forget something that important. Well, it can't be helped, I'm the type of person who goes with the flow instead of planning something ahead… unless it's about buying a present birthday for a girl, I'm always doing it ahead. Meanwhile, Florent was sporting a smirk on her face at my words.

"Good, I can't wait for that moment."

"Florent, you really like to fight. What a brutal woman… Kya!" Clarent commented as she glanced to her twin sister who pinched her ass as retaliation for her words.

"You don't have any rights to say that. I know better than anyone else that you are more excited at the idea of fighting than me." Florent said to a blushing Clarent who averted her gaze while I chuckled at their interactions.

"Anyway, I think it's time for me to wake up already." I said to the girls who nodded and when my body started to glow, the twins leaned their bodies on mine, making me smile as we stayed like this until I left this world.

* * *

When I woke up from my slumber and opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was neither Serafall's face or the sky but an unfamiliar ceiling. As I quickly widened my half-widened eyes, I suddenly stood up from my spot while materializing Claire Flora into my hand.

"Where am I…" I murmured as I looked at my surroundings before I noticed that I was alone in a Japanese-style room. Serafall was nowhere in sight but I noticed her basket and two lunch boxes on a low-table in the corner of the room. Looking at them made me remember her lunch which in turn, gave me stomach aches.

"This is Serafall's stuff but this isn't our hotel room. What happened while I was asleep…" I murmured under my breath before I noticed what appeared to be a piece of paper next to the lunch boxes. As I was a little curious and more importantly in need for some clues about my current situation, I took it before I saw it was a note from Serafall.

_[To Sakuya-chan, if you are reading this letter, it means that you woke up while I was away. I am sure that you are very surprised at the moment you are reading this note but don't worry as Levia-tan will explain everything. After you fell asleep, we were approached by the youkai who were currently in a big trouble. We are currently in the Inner Capital where most of the youkai are living and right now, I am speaking with the higher-up of this place. Join us once you are awake, you can ask one of the youkai nearby to lead you to us. By Serafall Levia-tan__ .__]_

So this is what happened while I was unconscious, I guess that the youkai immediately searched for us when Serafall informed them of our arrival in Kyoto. As I prepared myself to go ask the resident youkai to take me where Serafall is at the moment, I noticed that there was a part I didn't read yet.

_[P.S: You were so bold back then, falling asleep on my lap like that but again, I didn't dislike it. Oh yeah, I didn't know that you were a cuddler in your sleep, it's good to know ] _I blinked when I read that before I sighed. Just what did I do when I was unconscious… While I was thinking, I heard the door being slid off, so I looked back to see a black-haired girl who was kneeling on the floor.

"Good afternoon, Joker-dono. My name is Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko and I came to take you to Kunou-sama and Maou-dono." She said while I noticed the cat ears on her head and a tail behind her back. So, she's a Nekomata like Koneko.

"How did you know that I was awake?" I asked Tsukiko a little curious as I walked to her while she stared at me with a stoic expression.

"We all felt an outburst of holy power coming from this room a few minutes ago so we deduced that you woke up." Tsukiko said while I scratched my head as I chuckled, a little embarrassed.

* * *

And so, I was taken to a room by the young Nekomata where I joined Serafall, a young girl who introduced herself as Kunou and a old karasu-tengu who is the chief of his race who are all working as soldiers under Yasaka, the leader of the youkai in Kyoto and Kunou's mother. After we quickly introduced ourselves, they started to explain to me about their recent problem which involved Yasaka who has disappeared recently. Apparently, she left her house a few days ago to meet with Indra's messengers from Mount Meru. However, she failed to show up at the meeting place which alerted the youkai who immediately began to investigate, and they discovered one of her dying guards, a karasu-tengu.

On his last breath, the karasu-tengu told the other youkai that Yasaka had been attacked and kidnapped by mysterious people. It seems that the Japanese gods can't lend their help to the youkai as there is some internal conflicts in Takamagahara.

"Those terrorists… Because of them, my date with Sakuya-chan was interrupted during a good moment…" Serafall murmured under her breath at such a low voice that I couldn't catch her words.

"Did you say something, Serafall?" I asked her while she became flustered before she quickly shook her head.

"Ah! No, it's nothing important…" She said while I was confused but I didn't care before I looked at the two youkai in front of us.

"Maou-dono, Joker-dono, could you help find a way to save Yasaka-hime? No matter what, we pledge our full cooperation."

"Please, grant us your help to save Mother..." The old tengu and Kunou said as they both bowed their head to us while we looked at each other before we nodded.

"Of course, we will do everything in our power to help you and rescue Yasaka-hime." Serafall said with a smile while I hummed which made the two youkai lift their head as they looked at us before they shed some tears at our answer.

"Thank you very much..." Kunou said with gratitude in her voice while the old karasu-tengu bowed his head again at us. Meanwhile, we could only smile softly at them before I shook my head.

"You don't have to thank us, we are only doing what anybody would have… Excuse me but what does Yasaka-hime looks like?" I asked as the old karasu-tengu wiped off his tears.

"Oh, please wait a moment, Joker-dono… This is the portrait of Yasaka-hime." He said as he reached for his kimono's sleeve where he pulled out a scroll which he scrolled on the floor. It showed a beautiful blonde woman in a Japanese priestess outfit with animal ears on her head and nine tails behind her back.

"Do you have any clues on their locations?" While I was busy looking at the portrait, Serafall asked the old karasu-tengu who nodded at her question.

"We believe that Yasaka-hime and her kidnappers are still in this city as the flow of ki which is flowing through all the regions of Kyoto is still stable. For us, the kyuubi is an existence responsible for maintaining the balance of ki flowing from the different areas of this land. Kyoto itself can be considered a large scale force field so if Yasaka-hime who is the current kyuubi in charge of this city was to leave this land for a long period of time or was to be killed, then Kyoto will undergo dramatic changes."

"So there are still in Kyoto… Sakuya-chan, can I ask you to explore the city for some clues about the Hero Faction's hideout." Serafall asked while I hummed.

"Leave it to me."

"Joker, please allow me to accompany you." Kunou asked me while the karasu-tengu by her side widened his eyes before he quickly shook his head.

"But Kunou-hime, it is too dangerous for you…"

"I have to do it, Ojii-ue. I can't wait patiently here when Mother is still imprisoned somewhere in this city…" Kunou said as she looked down on the floor, shedding some tears while clenching her small hands. While I can understand her intentions, I hesitated if I should take her with me before I noticed the karasu-tengu who was looking at me with a worried expression on his face, making me sigh. What should I do… I thought before I remembered something that can help me.

"Kunou-hime, I have a proposal for you." I said as I attired her attention before she wiped her tears from her face.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, some of our friends will come to this city and I would like if you could inform them of this problem. They would be a great help for us." I said which made the two youkai widen their eyes at my words.

"That's right! Azazel, Sakuya-chan's friends, Sona-chan and Rias-chan's servants are all coming tomorrow for a school trip."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly, we did provide several pass to the Gremory and the Sitri a few days ago at their requests. And if the Governor General of Grigori is also coming, it would be a great help for us to have their supports."

"I understand, I will prepare myself to welcome them tomorrow." Kunou said as she stood up before she left the room, leaving us behind.

"Alright, I will deploy my familiars across the city to see if they could find anything and I will contact Azazel-chan about Yasaka-hime's kidnapping."

"Thank you very much for your help."

"It's fine. I will explore the city and search for Yasaka-hime and the Hero Faction's location."

"Ah, please wait, Joker-dono!" The old karasu-tengu said when I started to stand up.

"Is there something wrong, Karasu-tengu-dono?"

"Yes, please take this with you." He said as he showed me a white Japanese amulet.

"This amulet will act as a means of communication between us. I know it's too much to ask but I implore you, please grant us your strength." He explained as he placed the amulet in my hand before he held it with shaking hands while bowing his head at me.

"I will do everything in my power to find Yasaka-sama which is our priority so please raise your head. Thanks must wait until everything is over." I said to the karasu-tengu who nodded before I left the room and met Tsukiko who was waiting outside of the room.

"Joker-dono, I will lead you to the Inner Capital's exit." She said while I nodded before I followed her as she lead me out of this place to Kyoto.

* * *

It has been a few hours since I met with the youkai and started to search for any clues about the Hero Faction's hideout but until now, I found near to nothing.

"Tsutsukakushi-san, is there some news over your side?" I asked Tsukiko through the amulet the old karasu-tengu gave me. Tsukiko is acting as an intermediary between me and the youkai who are in charge of this operation.

_"Nothing for the moment."_

"Understood." I said as I was a bit disappointed with her reply. What spots I didn't explore yet… I thought as I walked across the street before I noticed a sweet shop.

"I guess I'll take a little break." I murmured as I walked in the shop before I widened my eyes when I saw a familiar girl who was eating a mountain of sweets by herself.

"Le Fay?"

"Excuse me, do I know… Ah, Sakuya-sama, it's been a while!" The young magician said as she looked up from her feast before she looked at my face and widened her eyes when she recognized me.

"Yeah, it's been a while but what are you doing here?" I said as I joined her table.

"I'm here on a mission from Vali-sama. What about you, Sakuya-sama?"

"What a coincidence, I'm also on a mission." I said before I widened my eyes as she could have the clues for the location of the Hero Faction's hideout since Vali's group are also part of the Khaos Brigade.

"Hey, Le Fay. Can I ask you a question? Excuse me, I'll take this pudding mountain." I asked her before I said my order to a waiter who approached us.

"Yes, of course."

"Is it possible that you are here for the Hero Faction?" I whispered to Le Fay who widened her eyes before she softly nodded.

"Yes, I have a message from Vali-sama to give to Cao Cao-san. Ah, if you don't know, Cao Cao-san is the leader of the Hero Faction." She said while I hummed at her before I received my pudding.

"I see. I'm also here for the Hero Faction so could you tell me if you know anything about them like what they are planning to do in Kyoto." I asked Le Fay before I started to eat my pudding at a high pace.

"I don't really know much about it but I heard from Vali-sama that they planned to use the kyuubi's connection with Kyoto to use all the ki present in the city to summon Great Red." Le Fay said while I frowned at the information. So it was for that reason that Cao Cao kidnapped Yasaka in the first place…

"I see. By the way, Le Fay, do you know where their hideout is?" I asked Le Fay who sadly shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know about that. I am still searching for it and hadn't found it, Kyoto is a big place after all."

"No, you gave me an important information so it's fine. If there are planning to use all the ki in Kyoto, maybe we can locate them by sensing the flow of the ki… Tsutsukakushi-san, can you hear me?" I reassured Le Fay who cheered up a little before I spoke to Tsukiko through the amulet.

_"Yes, I can hear you."_

"Sorry but can you check if there is a place where Kyoto's ki is being gathered right now? Maybe the reason they kidnapped Yasaka-sama is that they are planning to use her connection to this city's ki for something."

_"Understood, I will relay this information to Karasu-tengu-sama."_

"Good… What are you going to do now, Le Fay?" I said before I asked the young magician as I finished my treat.

"I have to give a message to Cao Cao-san from Vali-sama, so I will stay around until I transmit it to him. Can I have my bill?"

"I see, do you have a place to stay for the night? I'll pay for you as thanks for the information."

"No, I will just teleport back to our group's hideout, Onii-sama insisted that I should come back as soon as I meet you. I wonder why, Sakuya-sama is so nice…" Le Fay said, tilting her head while I laughed as I paid the waiter for both our treats. As expected of the siscon, he doesn't want any boys around his dear sister.

"Ah! Before I forget, please accept this." As soon we walked out of the stop, Le Fay took something from her dimensional storage when she confirmed that there was nobody around us while I widened my eyes as she took out a familiar sword.

"This is… Excalibur Ruler."

"Yes, Onii-sama doesn't need it anymore, so he asked me to give it to Sakuya-sama or one of your friends if I happen to meet any of you in Kyoto. He said that your group is the type to attract trouble, so he was certain that I would meet someone." Le Fay said while I couldn't help but to be ticked off by her last sentence, even if it was true.

"I see… Thank you, Le Fay for bringing it to me." I thanked Le Fay who smiled widely at my thanks.

"Then, I will go now. Sakuya-sama, may I accompany you during the next day?"

"Sure but I will be fighting with the Hero Faction, is that alright for you?"

"Yes. While our group are in the Khaos Brigade, we aren't allied with the other group. In fact, Vali-sama decided that we will leave the Khaos Brigade since Ophis-sama isn't our leader anymore."

"I see. In that case, you can come if you want. I will wait for you here tomorrow morning at 10."

"I understand. See you tomorrow, Sakuya-sama." Le Fay said before she teleported herself away with a magic circle while I nodded at her.

* * *

After I separated with Le Fay, I walked back to my hotel room and started to take a bath after I sent Excalibur Ruler to Michael who was happy to receive the holy sword.

"Should I explore more of the city or should I go with Kunou to see the others when they will come tomorrow…" I said as I was thinking about my next actions the following day before I noticed that the amulet that was hanging on my neck like a necklace started to glow.

_"Joker-dono, do you hear me?"_ From it, I heard Tsukiko's voice.

"Yes, I can hear you."

_"Karasu-tengu-sama and the other youkai investigated the city, and while it was barely noticeable, they were able to discover several spots across Kyoto which corresponded the phenomenon you gave us. We would like Joker-dono to check over Nijou Castle tomorrow while we will take care of the other locations."_ Tsukiko said while I hummed at the information.

"Nijou Castle… Understood that."

_"I wish for you good luck."_

"I guess I will have to postpone my meeting with everyone. Should I take some cardboard with me? No, I think I should do it the old way… I never thought that I will be happy to have learned some stealth techniques from Dulio back then at the Vatican when we needed to hide from Griselda…" I murmured under my breath as I remember about my past before I widened my eyes when I heard the door being opened violently, so I quickly turned myself where I saw two mountains.

"Hey, Sakuya-chan! Let's take a bath together!" Serafall shouted as she was naked, revealing her bare body to my eyes which I quickly closed.

"Argh! It's no good… Control yourself, me! Don't fall to the dark side!"

* * *

"Hey, I heard some rumors that the Sekiryuutei will come tomorrow, is it true?"

"Some of our spies in Kuoh informed us about that a few minutes ago. He will be accompanied by Azazel and some of his friends. What should we do, Cao Cao?"

"What if we gave them a welcome party? I think the time has come for us, heroes, to reveal ourselves to the world…"

* * *

_Omake: The legend of Kamen Rider Sakuya_

Once upon a time in a certain city, a beautiful fox princess got kidnapped by the Hero Faction, a terrorist group who were after her great power. She was currently locked in a castle where she was tortured by her captors.

"With her, we will be able to summon Great Red. Isn't that right, Cao Cao?" One of the highest members, Siegfried said as he poked at the glaring princess with his big sword while the man next to him nodded as he poked at her with his long spear.

"That's right. And then, we will slay him with the Dragon Eater. Just a little longer, and we will be able to become true heroes… Ahahaha!" The leader Cao Cao said before he started to laugh out of joy as he thought of his nefarious plan. However, an explosion which occurred outside the castle attired the two men's attentions.

"What's happening?!" Cao Cao yelled as they heard several explosions going on, along with several screams before he widened his eyes when one of his most trusted companion Georg appeared at the door, all bruised.

"Cao Cao, we are under attack…"

"Tch! So, they found us… Georg, how many are they?" Cao Cao asked as he went to his companion who was leaning on the wall while Siegfried followed him.

"Only one…" Georg murmured before he lost consciousness, leaving the two men speechless with his last words.

"Only a single person… Just who…" Siegfried murmured under his breath before somebody entered the room through the roof, surprising him and Cao Cao as they both looked at the intruder who stood between them and the injured princess.

"You are…" The fox princess murmured as she looked at the person protectively in front of her, facing her prisoners. He was wearing a pure white costume which had a 'SSS' symbol imbued in the back.

"I came to save you, Yasaka-hime." He said with a smooth voice which warmed her chest

"Who are you?!" Cao Cao yelled as he pointed his spear at the masked man who was doing several poses.

"The heavens call… The earth cries out… The crowds roar… All calling on me to strike back against evil. Hear my words, villains! And engrave those words into your soul! I am the warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Sakuya!" He shouted as his whole body started to emit electricity.

"Kill that idiot! We can't let him take the Kyuubi away!" Cao Cao shouted as he jumped at Sakuya with Siegfried with their weapons raised. However…

"Take this! The hammer of justice! Eternal Sakuya Fever!" In a single move, Sakuya unleashed a large electric blast from his body which enveloped the two men before blasting them out of the castle.

"If it weren't for that idiot, we would have become heroes!" Cao Cao raged as he was flying in the sky with Siegfried who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we have to try harder next time…"

""Hero Faction, blast off at the speed of light!"" They both yelled until they became a shining star in the sky while Sakuya looked at them as he stood at the top of the castle with Yasaka being carried in his arms.

"And once again, justice has prevailed!" He said as he looked to a blushing Yasaka who looked at him with gratitude and happiness in her eyes.

"Oh, Yuusha-sama~"

And then, the two soon became a couple and started to live together happily until the end of time.

"And so, that was the dream I had last night." Yasaka told her daughter who was looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

"I have to say, Mother… it was a really weird dream." Kunou deadpanned as she looked at her blushing mother who just giggled at her answer.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 35th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Also, my beta-reader is searching for a co-writer who is willing to work with him for a project. If someone is interested, please contact him (Darklord331) for more information. **

**Sorry for the long delay, I had some trouble to balance my stories with school time and work. I have to say, real life is a true bitch and one who keep fucking you. **

**Also, I was preparing for an exclusive arc which will appear in the future so be prepared. There were some big hints in this chapter so I think you would understand the main theme of it. **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews. **

**M2R: Thank you, Sakuya and Gabriel will get their spotlight in the future. I have planned something for those two. **

**Saberfang Orcalodon: Ophis is an international treasure, she's too precious to be kept by anyone. **

**Dzerx: Ophis in the harem, that's something I never thought of. **

**David: Yeah but not all the harem members will be angels, only the majorities. **

**Blaze2121: I don't really care about the length of a review. As long it's readable, I'm fine with it and thank you for the review. As for Jeanne's replacement, it's a secret for now. Serafall was indeed affected by Sakuya's naked appearance. How much, I won't tell.**

**Xyanth: Gabriel can be considered to be already part of Sakuya's harem despite the fact that they aren't going out together yet. While she's naive, Gabriel is really affectionate and loving towards Sakuya which is something that never happened in the past, according to Michael and Azazel as they mentioned it in earlier chapters. Meanwhile, Sakuya doesn't hide how protective he is of Gabriel and many people already knows about his feelings for her. Also with the [First Love]'s envelope from last chapter, Gabriel knows that Sakuya loves her. **

**Chronos500: When Sakuya will be in the Nasuverse, he will have some romantic relationships. With who, I won't tell but don't underestimate him. Sakuya possess the special skill [Harem Protagonist EX] because of his achievements and because he's from the DxDverse. **

**TehStorm: Thank you. For Sakuya's use of his Sacred Gear, it's a little intentional. Like you said, Sakuya could create any swords with the ability he wishes but I find that a little too OP as he could adapt to any situations. If he's hurt, [Twilight Healing Sword] and etc… So, I will limit this part of Sakuya's ability and try to not abuse it too much.**

**Also, Sakuya doesn't really have to create any special swords since he can simply grant Claire Flora a new attribute / element since it is the new physical manifestation of Blade Blacksmith. It is also the fusion of Clarent, a sword that destroyed Excalibur in this story, and its sister sword Florent making Claire Flora, Sakuya's strongest sword in a way. **

**Just like how he gave his sword the [God-Slayer] attribute against Loki, he can give it other attributes or elements. There will be some times where Sakuya will mimic the other Holy Swords just to troll certain persons. *cough* Arthur *cough***

**Sakuya will train his other skills and will learn new ones. Please don't forget that they are several mini time skips where I don't really give details about what happened during those times. I mostly wrote about Sakuya using his Sacred Gear which gave the illusion that he started to depend too much on it. **

**The Longinus are Sacred Gears with enough power to kill a god. While he managed to defeat Loki with the power of his evolved Sacred Gear, he will receive the certification and a new name for his future Longinus after a future event. **

**PS: I'm not good with names so the Longinus's new name will probably suck. **

**MasterOfDragonsGod: Thank you. **

**Cortped952: Thank you. **

**HalflingRunner: We are all sharing the same culture. **

**Ramzawing04: Sorry, I completely forgot to answer your review. As for your previous review, please wait until next chapter for the revelation. **

**Spacetojump: I had to brought the Blazer Shining Darkness Blade, I had to. A fanart of Ophis cosplaying as Nezuko, I would love to see it. As for Sakuya teaching his censoring move, I may make an omake of it in a later chapter. **

**Exodus12345: Thank you. Sakuya and Gabriel will advance in their relationship. However, the two show their loves with their actions instead of words so the confession between the two will come later and a little different from the typical 'I love you, please go out with me'. **

**OechsnerC: Thank you. **

**Guest1: Thank you. **

**Darkmaster10000000: Thank you. It is the duty of the older sibling to discipline the youngest when they misbehave so you don't have to feel sorry for Issei. **

**PyromaniacRabbit: Nezukophis is Justice! **

**Blau92: No problem.**

**Guest2: She already became an otaku ever since the time she joined Sakuya and his group. **

**Drake: Thank you! **

**Poseidon93: Thank you! **

**Guest3: Sakuya won't have Gilgamesh's power and the only thing that Sakuya will never have from Gilgamesh, it will be his behavior. **

**Fridgeraiderz: Who? **

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you!**

**Middernacht: Sirzechs is playing the role of matchmaker between Sakuya and Serafall. One is his brother-in-law with who he has a good relationship and the other, one of his best friends and fellow siscon. While their marriage could be a good bridge between the two factions, he thinks first of their happiness as he knows that Serafall clearly likes Sakuya. **

**Montanoaries9: There will be a divergence from canon which will come in the future. If you aren't happy, then don't read. **

**6258489: A non-perverted Issei isn't Issei in my opinion, and every persons in the Hyoudou family except for the grandmother are perverts so it's expected for him to awaken his inner pervert one day. While I admit that the beginning of this story doesn't really make sense, it was my debut as a writer. It was doomed to be shit. **

**Guest4: If you're not happy that there isn't any weapons from Fate, then go read another story. It's a DxD Story, not a crossover with Fate. I may have took some weapons like Clarent and Florent but that's it. I won't take every weapons from Fate because you wish for it. I could have made Sakuya Sacred Gearless so don't go complaining because it doesn't meet your expectations. **

**Ruberforumfree: Ophis as lover. Again, I never thought of that possibility. I'm a man whose ideas always change so I may write do it if this sort of relationship between the two is popular.**


	36. Hero and Monster

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or ****concepts**** from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 35 – Hero and Monster_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_Argh! It's no good… Control yourself, me! Don't fall to the dark side!"_

"_What if we gave them a welcome party? I think the time has come for us, heroes, to reveal ourselves to the world…"_

* * *

It was early morning in Kyoto and the sky was just getting light as the sun started to rise. For most people, this is the ideal weather to start a new day but for me, it wasn't the case. Before I even started my new day and getting ready to look for the Hero Faction's hideout with Le Fay, I was currently facing another important problem.

"How did I find myself in this situation…" I murmured under my breath as I was lying down on my bed before I glanced to Serafall who was sleeping next to me instead of being in her own bed. However, the real problem is that she was currently naked, and she was hugging me closely like a teddy bear, making me wince as I could feel her body through my pajamas. Fortunately, we were both under a blanket, so I don't have her body in mind despite having seen a glimpse of her naked body when I woke up earlier.

"Calm yourself, Sakuya. She's like a body pillow, a very soft one… and these are not breasts. They are simply big marshmallows that can tremble like puddings when they move…" I said as I tried to suppress my dark thoughts and try to ignore the sensation I felt on my body. It didn't help that I was mentally prepared for anything in regard to Serafall's behavior since yesterday's accident in the bathroom.

After she intruded during my bath time, I immediately jumped in the baby-making chamber, as Xenovia named it, in order to calm down and prevent myself from falling into a Fallen. It was a good thing that I had the magical doorknob with me. After that, I remembered that Serafall apologized to me for the accident and that we went to sleep in our respective beds. So why is Serafall currently sleeping naked next to me… I thought while I delicately made Serafall let go of me before I left the bed.

"Shit, my stomach…" I murmured as I held my stomach which rumbled, still suffering from Serafall's food yesterday. As I silently went to the toilet and emptied my stomach, I sighed as I hoped that I wouldn't have any stomach aches when I would fight against the Hero Faction. Dying because of diarrhea, that's a death I don't want to suffer. I thought as I went back to the room where I saw Serafall who woke up, sitting on the bed with her chest exposed.

"Good morning, Serafall." I greeted Serafall who yawned before she looked at me.

"Fuah~ Good morning, Sakuya-chan… Where are you going?" She asked me as she stretched her body.

"I was going to go to the second floor. I heard they were serving a buffet for breakfast and I'm quite hungry right now."

"Breakfast?! I'm coming too!" Serafall shouted as she immediately stood up on the bed without caring of having her body being seen by me. Fortunately, I had my back facing her, so I didn't see it.

"In that case, dress up. I'll wait for you outside…" I said before I saw Serafall jumped off the bed from the corner of my eyes before she ran to the bathroom and I blinked when she immediately came back, already dressed in her business attire.

"I'm ready! Let's go, Sakuya-chan!" Serafall said while I only nodded before we left the room and walked in the direction of the elevator.

"Sakuya-chan, did you know that the food here is as good as the food served in a five-star restaurant?"

"Really? I never ate something that extravagant once in my life, so I don't really know." I said as we entered the elevator.

"Then what about the food I made for you yesterday? It wasn't worth five stars for you?" Serafall asked me as she looked at my eyes a little curious at my answer. Meanwhile, I paled a little as I remembered the lunch box she gave me yesterday.

"Five stars isn't enough…" I murmured under my breath which made Serafall blink before she smiled widely and hugged my arm. Meanwhile, I started to sweat and I internally winced as I slowly started to remember the taste. Five stars isn't enough when it comes to its destructive power. Also, it seemed that my stomach decided to act on his own as it started to rumble which made Serafall giggle.

"It looks like that remembering of my food made you hungry." Serafall said as she tapped at my belly while I nervously laughed. I will never say that this noise was due to a stomach ache.

"Sakuya-chan, look! There is a magical girl!" Serafall said as she pointed to a familiar magician who was selecting her food before she noticed us and walked in our direction.

"Ah, Sakuya-sama. Good morning, it's good to see you." Le Fay bowed at me while I was confused by her presence in this hotel and the fact that nobody minded her current outfit. I mean, a uniform, a giant blue hat and a matching cape stand out a lot.

"Sakuya-chan, who is this girl?"

"Oh, she's one of my acquaintances…" As I started to introduce Le Fay to Serafall, I blinked when I heard the former squeal.

"Kya! It's Levia-tan! Hum, I am one of your greatest fans, could you sign this for me?" Le Fay said as she took out a DVD box which I recognized as the movie I worked on with Serafall, Asia and Jeanne.

"Sure. I don't know who you are but if you are a magical girl, and one of my fans, you must be a good person!" Serafall exclaimed as she gave her a thumbs-up while I stared at the Satan a little bewildered by her logic before I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the buffet.

* * *

"I see. So she's the one who gave you the information about the Hero Faction's plan." Serafall said as she took a bite of her meal while I nodded after we told her of our meeting yesterday. While she was surprised that Le Fay was part of Vali's team, she simply shrugged it off since they already helped us once with Loki's accident and she was willing to trust her because I vouched for her.

"So, what are we going to do today, Sakuya-sama?"

"We're going to look for the Hero Faction's hideout. After you left, we got some clues about their location, so we're going to scout some spots. We may have to fight against them… sorry if it sounds rude but can you fight?" I answered Le Fay before I asked her as I didn't know about her abilities.

"Ah! Please don't worry about me, Sakuya-sama. I may be young but I'm quite proud of my magic and I have a trump card in case we met them."

"If you say so. In that case, I'll be relying on you."

"Likewise, Sakuya-sama!" Le Fay replied with a smile while I chuckled at her cheerfulness before I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket.

"A mail?" I muttered before I took my cell phone out and saw that I received a mail from Jeanne.

"It seems that Azazel-san and the others reached Kyoto and they are in this hotel's front hall."

"Well, this is the only hotel that the Biblical Faction own in this city and the one who finances this trip is Zeoticus-oji-san, so it was expected. Let's go meet them, I have to talk with Azazel anyway." Serafall said once she finished her meal while we nodded before we left the room and went to the front hall where we saw several students wearing the Kuoh uniform.

"There is a lot of people… Ah, look over there." Le Fay commented while I nodded before we noticed Azazel and Rossweisse giving advice for the students.

"There is a 100 yen shop in the underground shopping center of Kyoto. If you need anything, please go there. You can never be too careful with your pocket money. If you start being a big spender in your student years, you will grow up into an unreliable adult. Money is what makes the world flow. If you buy everything you want, you will run out of money soon. So please, settle for the 100 yen shop. The 100 yen shop is Japan's treasure, after all." As expected of Rossweisse, always careful with money.

"Alright, I'm going to talk with Azazel. Bye, my two sidekicks." Serafall said as she left us as she found Azazel while we blinked.

"Sakuya-sama, since when are we Levia-tan's sidekicks?"

"Who knows. All I know is that people like her don't think like a normal person doo." I said before I blinked when I heard a familiar voice calling out for me.

"Sa-chan!" I looked in the direction of the voice, I saw Jeanne coming in our direction with the others behind her.

"Yo! Looks like you are well."

"Yes but Sakuya-san, why are you with Le Fay-san?" Asia asked me as they all looked at Le Fay who bowed at them with a smile.

"We met yesterday and she's currently helping me with a problem. Did you heard about what's happening right now in Kyoto?"

"Yes, we heard from Azazel-sensei yesterday as he explained everything to us. To think that they kidnapped the leader of the youkai." Irina said before she sighed with a sad expression on her face, something that was shared with the others. They must have looked forward to this trip.

"Well, we just have to resolve this problem quickly. The sooner we take care of them, the sooner we can enjoy this trip." Xenovia said as she folded her arms while I nodded at her.

"That's the spirit but for now, enjoy your school trip. It's not something that often happen so you should take advantage of it and relax, especially since we got in several troubles recently. The youkai are currently searching for the Hero Faction's hideout so you guys can have fun until we got their locations."

"But…" "We'll let you guys know once we find them." I interrupted Ise when he tried to speak. I can understand that they want to help, but I prefer that they enjoy their student life for the moment. They looked like they aren't satisfied with that, making me sigh.

"Sakuya is right, you know."

"Sensei." Ise said as we saw Azazel walking in our direction with Serafall and Rossweisse by her side.

"While it's a shame that we got involved in those problems during our trip, it can't be helped. For now, we can't do nothing but wait until the news from the youkai scouts so please enjoy your trip for the moment. We'll be counting on you guys when it comes to fighting against the Hero Faction, especially since you are experienced in fighting strong beings now." Azazel said to the students who reluctantly nodded at his words.

"Also, we got a cute guide for you guys."

"A cute guide, is it a beautiful onee-san?!" Ise yelled with a perverted expression while we could only shook our head at his antics. Meanwhile, Azazel smirked before he moved away, revealing their guide who was Kunou as she wore a priestess attire.

"She's the princess of the youkai, Kunou. Isn't she a cute girl?" He introduced her to Ise and the others while Kunou bowed at everyone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's not an onee-san!" "Kya! How cute!" Issei shouted as he fell to his knees while Jeanne squealed as she hugged Kunou who struggled in her arms, trying to get out of her hug.

"Unhand me immediately, you lowly woman!" She shouted while I sighed before I took her away from Jeanne who whinned at my action.

"Thank you." Kunou thanked me while I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Rather, I should apologize for her behavior. Anyway, we will be going now." I said as I looked at Le Fay who nodded but I was stopped by Jeanne who put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you two. I'm not a student nor a teacher in the first place so I don't have to participate in the school trip even if Azazel-san asked me to join."

"But–" "I won't take no for an answer." Jeanne interrupted me while she tightened her hand on my shoulder, making me sigh before I nodded, much to her joy.

"You are so whipped… Gah!" Ise commented as he stood which earned him a kick from me, making him groan in pain before he fell again on his knees.

"Shut up." I said while I was a little offended. I'm not whipped at all, I think. I thought but before I felt someone holding my sleeve. I looked to see it was Kunou who looked down with a sad face.

"Is there something wrong, Kunou-hime?"

"I know that it is a selfish request to you all who aren't implied in this accident but I shall ask again, please…" As she was trying to ask us to find her mother, something that we all understood as we looked at her trembling body. I sighed softly before I knelt in front of her and patted her head.

"Kunou." I softly said her name, making her look up before we stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry, we will find your mother and save her, so have faith in us, okay?" I asked her before she softly nodded, making me smile as I stood up.

"Let's go, we were tasked to go to Nijou Castle." I said to Jeanne and Le Fay who both nodded before we left the others in the hotel as we walked in the direction of the station.

"Before I forget, Sa-chan. What does the leader of the youkai look like?" Jeanne asked me as we were in a bus in direction

"She basically looks like a grown-up Kunou. And she's also a kyuubi so it shouldn't be difficult to notice her among the Hero Faction's members since most of them are humans." I said while I omitted some details such as Yasaka's chest. I'm not Ise who can openly speak about those subjects in public.

"I wondered, Le Fay, but what kind of magic can you use?" I asked Le Fay as I was a little curious.

"I can use Black magic, White magic, Norse magic and Fairy magic." Le Fay said as she listed the type of magic she could use while I hummed. I don't know much about Fairy magic, so I didn't have many thoughts about it. I wonder if I can learn it.

"Also, I can use some forbidden spells." She said, breaking me out of my thoughts as I widened my eyes before I quickly took her hands within mine and looked at her in her blue eyes.

"What sort of forbidden spells do you know and what do they do?"

"Sakuya-sama?!" Le Fay shouted flustered by the short distance between our faces and before I could ask her another questions, Jeanne pinched my cheek and pulled away my face from Le Fay's.

"Alright, let's stop here. You are troubling Le Fay-chan…"

"Ah! Sorry about that, I guess I got a little excited…" Once Jeanne let go of my cheek, I apologized to Le Fay while scratching my head a little embarrassed at my own action but I couldn't help it, I got so curious about them.

"If you want, Sakuya-sama… I can give you my notes about them."

"Really?"

"Yes–" "Thank you so much, Le Fay." I immediately said before I patted her head when she nodded, making her blush at the feeling while Jeanne sighed as she placed her hand over her face.

"I just hope that he won't learn any disastrous spells, he's causing enough destruction like he is right now…"

* * *

"So this is Nijou Castle… I see nothing but tourists here." Jeanne said as we observed our surroundings for anything suspicious like a guard or anything. However, I saw nothing of that caught my attention.

"Either this place isn't their hideout or it is well hidden. Is there something wrong, Le Fay?" I said before I noticed Le Fay who sported a pensive expression on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm… it is faint but I can feel some traces of magic in that direction." Le Fay informed us before she pointed to an area which is just outside the wall surrounding the castle. We walked to the spot where Le Fay informed us which was hidden by several trees before she pointed to a direction.

"It's here." She said as she pointed to a direction where we could see a distortion in the space.

"This is…" I murmured under my breath before I took a rock and threw it in the distortion where we saw the rock disappear.

"It must be a portal leading to another dimension. What should we do, Sakuya-sama?"

"Let's go check this place." I said to the girls, materializing Claire Flora while the girls did the same as we may enter in an unknown place. And then, we went inside before taking a stance to protect ourselves in case of ambush but there was nothing on the other side.

"We're back in the castle's court." Le Fay said as we looked at our surroundings to see that we were back inside the wall surrounding the Nijou Castle.

"And it seemed that there is nobody…" Jeanne said but I shook my head when I noticed two persons standing at the castle's roof.

"No, they are here waiting for us." I said to the girls who followed my gaze where they also saw the two individuals. One of them was a tall man with shoulder-length gray hair. He wore what looked like an armor over a school uniform while the other was a white-haired boy who also wore a school uniform.

"Hey, Heracles-chan. Look, it looks like some rats managed to sneak in our hideout."

"Then, it's perfect. I was quite sad that I couldn't go and fight against the Sekiryuutei and the General Governor with Cao Cao so it pleases me that they are here." They said before they both jumped and landed in the court, a few meters away from us.

"Le Fay-chan, do you know who they are?" Jeanne asked Le Fay who nodded.

"Yes, the blue-haired man is Heracles-san, the descendant of the Greek hero Heracles. He possess a Sacred Gear that allow him to create explosions on anything he touches. Meanwhile, the young boy next to him is François, the descendant of François Prelati. I heard that he doesn't possess a Sacred Gear, however, he's a skilled magician." She said while I hummed at the information. In that case, I only have to make sure that this Heracles won't touch me. I thought before I saw several people joining the two descendants' side.

"Heracles-sama, François-sama, shouldn't we inform Cao Cao-sama of the intruders?"

"There is no need, I can take care of them alone." Heracles said with a smirk as he cracked his fist while Francois simply shook his head before a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"And our dear leader is currently too busy as he's dealing with Grigori's Governor and the Sekiryuutei. Also, they're only three while we're more than fifty. Do you really think they can beat us?" He asked his subordinates who all shook their heads while I frowned at his words. So, Cao Cao isn't here, I don't know if I should feel lucky for this or worried for the others.

"Jeanne, take care of François while I'll take care of Heracles. Le Fay, can I count on you with the small fry?" I said as I took a battle stance while the girls did the same by my side.

"Alright!" "Leave it to me!" Jeanne nodded while Le Fay summoned a broom on which she sat on, floating in the air with a smile.

"It's time for some hero-hunting!" I shouted as we charged at the terrorists in front of us who did the same.

* * *

In the vicinity of Ginkaku-ji, Issei and the others were confronted by Cao Cao and his group who teleported them in an artificial dimension.

"Are you the rumored Hero Faction?" Azazel asked as he stepped in front of his students as they faced a group of young humans.

"That's correct. Pleased to meet you for the first time, Governor Azazel and the Sekiryuutei. I am Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that." The one who greeted them was a smiling black-haired youth wearing a school uniform and wielding a spear which he patted his shoulder.

He was wearing a uniform that was wrapped over by a Chinese clothing. He was carrying a spear in his hands which gave off an unpleasant feeling to Issei and Kiba while the Church trio couldn't help but to be mesmerized with it. By his side, there were several persons who were also around their own ages, wearing clothes similar to school uniforms.

"Sensei, that guy is…?" Issei asked Azazel who didn't take his eyes off his opponent, and said to his students.

"Listen well, everyone, be careful of that man's spear, True Longinus. The most powerful Longinus said to be able to pierce through God. I have not seen it for a long time… But to think it has now fallen into the hands of a terrorists."

**[!?] **Azazel's words made everyone terrified as they stared at Cao Cao and the spear in his hands with wide-eyes.

"That is the holy spear that the Seraphim of Heaven fear…?" Irina spoke, unable to contain her trembling with Xenovia who continued as she murmured with shock in her voice.

"I also heard about it ever since I was a child by Sister Griselda. The spear that pierced Jesus and is carrying his blood. The absolute spear which pierced the body of God!"

"That is the holy spear…" Asia murmured as her gaze seemed to be drawn to the spear as if her consciousness was being sucked out until Azazel quickly covered her eyes with his hands.

"Asia, people of faith should not stare at that spear. They will lose their sanity. After all, it is one of the holy relics amongst the True Cross, the Holy Chalice, the Holy Nails and the Shroud of Turin."

"You boy! I have questions for you!" Kunou angrily yelled at Cao Cao who simply smiled as he looked at the young kyuubi.

"Arara, what's the problem, little princess? If I can, I will try to answer all your questions."

"Are you the ones who took mother away?"

"That is correct." Cao Cao calmly answered Kunou who clenched her fists in anger as she finally found the one who kidnapped her mother, Yasaka.

"What are you planning on doing to mother?"

"We wish to have your mother cooperate in our experiment."

"Experiment? What are you planning to do?"

"We wanted to see Great Red and test something against it, that's the main idea."

"And why have you appeared before us?" Azazel interrogated sternly while Cao Cao simply smiled before he pointed his spear at the Fallen Angel.

"No, there is no need to hide anymore. We just decided to say hi before the experiment. Let us cooperate for a bit. I also wish to meet Governor Azazel and the legendary Sekiryuutei. I also expected to see Gabriel's Joker among you all but it seems he isn't here. It's quite a shame."

"Let's keep this simple. Please return the leader of the kyuubi. We are trying hard to join forces with the youkai." Azazel said as he formed a spear of light in his hand while Issei and the others gathered into formation and prepared themselves to fight.

Meanwhile, Cao Cao and his allies didn't prepare themselves to fight as they did nothing.

"Leonardo, show them what you can do with your monsters." Cao Cao said to the young boy by his side who lightly nodded while showing no expressions. Instantly, shadows appeared from under his feet and rapidly expanded.

As the shadows grew, it reached the level of covering the entire area around Cao Cao and his allies. And then they expanded and gradually took form of monsters with black skin and standing upright on two legs. Their bodies were solidly built with rough and thick hides. They also had very sharp claws and bared their teeth. These monsters formed a line and stood in the forefront.

"Annihilation Maker…" Azazel spoke softly as he looked at Leonardo's monsters while Cao Cao laughed in response.

"Correct, this child carries one of the Longinus. A different threat compared to my True Longinus, but a most deadly Sacred Gear nonetheless."

"So, a power that can destroy the world is in your faction's hand…" Azazel said grimly while his students looked at Leonardo with shock.

"No way! That's a huge problem!" Issei shouted as he entered into his Balance Break state.

"Seeing as he hasn't created any titan-class creatures, I guess that the current user is still in development."

"Arara, it feels like you figured it out." Cao Cao laughed wryly when he heard Azazel's words.

"It is as you say, Governor of the Fallen Angels. This child still has not matured his imagination or productivity, except he has focused on one specialty. Monsters that target the opponents' weaknesses like those anti-monsters. Those monsters are ones which counter devils." Cao Cao said as he pointed his finger at Ginkaku-ji while a monster opened its mouth before a beam of light emerged from it, destroying it.

"An attack of light!" Kiba exclaimed as they all looked at the remains of Ginkaku-ji and felt the holiness of the beam.

"Cao Cao you bastard! You sent assassins to all the major factions to collect data for the anti-monsters!" Azazel snarled angrily at Cao Cao who smiled as he patted Leonardo's head.

"You are half correct. Weren't there black clad members amongst the Sacred Gear we sent out? Those are also monsters created by this child. These things deliberately took on the attacks from the various factions, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Dragons, and Gods from all mythologies. Though they were wiped out, they have gathered plenty of good data for this child's Sacred Gear. Not only were the number of Balance Breaker users increased, but anti-monsters targeting Devils, Angels and Dragons have been created. At maximum output, the current anti-devil anti-monsters can produce light equivalent to a mid-class Angel." Cao Cao explained while Issei and the others could only look in shock at them before they blinked when they heard Azazel laugh.

"Ahahaha! But Cao Cao, that means you have yet to create god-killing beasts." Azazel said with a smile while Cao Cao didn't deny his words but a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"There is no need since the only tool we need against Gods is this spear. Come, the battle begins now." He said as he pointed his spear at Azazel who frowned before he took out a dragon gem from his coat.

"I see. In that case, Cao Cao, would you like to be defeated by me?" He asked before his entire body was wrapped in a golden armor. At the same time, he extended his twelve black wings and rushed at Cao Cao with high speed with a spear of light in his hand.

"That would be a great honor! To be able to fight the Fallen Angel Governor recorded in the Bible!" Cao Cao said with a smile as he raised his spear before the front portion of True Longinus opened to release a golden aura which shaped itself into the blade of a spear. As Azazel's spear of light clashed against Cao Cao's holy spear, violent shock waves were created.

Meanwhile, Issei and the others were attacked by the anti-monsters who charged at them.

"What should we do?" Kiba asked before he noticed Xenovia charging to the front.

"I'll take care of them at once! Issei, boost me." Xenovia yelled as she charged ahead with Durandal that was releasing a huge amount of holy energy while Issei nodded as he started to boost himself.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

"We'll support you!" Rossweisse said as a large number of magic circles appeared all around her. They all unleashed multiples magical attacks which filled the sky, and fell upon the Hero Faction like a heavy rainstorm.

"Xenovia!"

**[Transfer!] **Once Issei transferred the boosted power to Xenovia who felt her power explode while the aura coating her sword started to rampage around like a torrent. She then placed Durandal above her head as the torrent of holy energy changed into a massive blade of light, coating Durandal.

"Kiba-kun, Ise-kun, fall back!" Irina yelled at the two Devils who quickly nodded as they could feel the powerful holy aura coming from Xenovia.

"Strike first and end the battle. Taste my sword! Sword of Victory!" Xenovia shouted as she smashed her massive sword of holy light down upon the Hero Faction's members who were under Rossweisse's assault, creating an explosion which engulfed buildings, structures and the entire scenery. The ground split into two with the resulting tremor causing everyone to fall to their knees.

"Did you see that?! This is the power of Brave Vesperia!" Xenovia shouted before she got slapped on the shoulder by Irina.

"No, there is only you and Sakuya who do things like that! Isn't that going overboard for a first attack?" Irina shouted as she pointed to the large crater Xenovia left but she simply made a victory sign with her hand.

"The opening always requires such a strike."

"Everyone, look!" Asia said as she pointed at the wasteland where an arm rose up to the surface of the ground. Several pieces of earth were lifted, and out emerged many members of the Heroes Faction, covered by a thin mist and unharmed.

"So that mist protected them." Rossweisse said as she looked at the purple mist surrounding the Hero Faction's member who then charged at them.

"At least, I destroyed the monsters so it's fine." Xenovia said as she took a stance with Durandal while the others did the same.

"Kunou, don't leave my side, I will protect Kunou carefully." Issei said as he placed himself in front of Kunou who nodded.

"Prepare yourself, Sekiryuutei!" A woman yelled as she charged at Issei with two comrades.

"If my enemies are women, then there is only a single option… Oppai, liberate your words! Pailingual!" Issei shouted as a mysterious space was deployed with him as the center, submerging everything around him.

"Come, breasts of the ladies! Let me hear your thoughts." Issei murmured as he started to hear the voices of his opponents' breasts.

"Use a feint to make a mockery of him and then attack all at once."

"I will attack from the right."

"I will attack straight."

"Thank you, oppai!" Issei shouted before he dodged their attacks which surprised the girls.

"Impossible! How could he know all our movements!?"

"Our joint attacks should have no openings!"

"Of course it's possible! Let me reveal it! Your breasts! Go! Dress Break!" Issei yelled out as he snapped his fingers, destroying their clothes apart!

"I-iyaaaaaaaah!"

"He cast a spell on our clothes… They're all gone!" The girls screamed as they attempted to hide their naked bodies before they escaped into a nearby house.

"W-what a vulgar technique! I've never seen anything so despicable… Should I really stay near you, Sekiryuutei?" Kunou said as she stared at Issei who got some mental damage from her gaze.

"It is impossible for females to win against the Sekiryuutei. Unless they have an iron will and the ability to ignore shame… It's truly difficult for young women. True to the name of the Chichiryuutei, I now witness the legendary breast skills. But these are useless against males." A gentle looking man with white hair and several swords hanging at his waist said as he walked in their directions while his comment made Issei feel embarrassed.

"Who would want to use them on men!?" Issei retorted forcefully before he was rebuked by Kiba.

"But Ise-kun, didn't you used it on Sakuya-kun before?"

"Kiba, don't make me remember that!" The man smiled as he was amused by Issei and Kiba's interaction before he turned to the rest of the Hero Faction to speak.

"Everyone, be careful. He is the Sekiryuutei. The least talented in all history and lacking in strength. However, he doesn't indulge in power and is a dangerous Sekiryuutei who doesn't lose control. A person who holds great power but does not fall to arrogance is one who has nothing to fear. Do not be careless."

"To be described that way by enemies…"

"Is that so? Current Sekiryuutei, in our view, you are far more dangerous than you realize. Similarly, your companion Vali is the same as you are both abnormality among the Heavenly Dragon's wielders." The man said as he tilted his head slightly when he heard Issei's words before he stepped forward, and released his swords from his belt.

"Nonetheless, it is a pleasure to meet you for the first time. Gremory and Gabriel's servants. I am Sieg, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you." The frail looking gentleman who called himself Siegfried said while Xenovia and Irina realized something as they both showed shock and surprise.

"I've felt like I've heard about you from Sister Griselda. So, It was true after all?" Xenovia asked while Irina nodded by her side.

"Yes, it must be. From the multiple demonic swords at his waist, there is no doubt."

"What's going on, you two? You know something about that handsome guy who's like a White Kiba?" Issei asked as he was confused with Kiba who seemed a little bothered by his example.

"White Kiba…. That's going a bit far, Ise-kun."

"That man is called 'Demonic Emperor Sieg' and he was an Exorcist and a top warrior of the Orthodox Church whose swordsmanship is equal to Sakuya's. I heard some rumors that he disappeared a few months ago but I didn't think that he would join the Hero Faction…" Xenovia answered Issei as she took a stance with Durandal while Irina glared at Siegfried.

"Sieg-san! You betrayed the Church and the Heaven!?" Irina screamed as she pointed a sword of light at Siegfried whose lips curled happily.

"I guess you can call it betrayal. I now belong to the Khaos Brigade, that's why."

"Why! Betraying the Church and joining an evil organization leads to eternal damnation!" Irina angrily shouted as she couldn't believe that a top exorcist like Siegfried could betray the Church and the Heaven. However, the man himself could only chuckle at her actions and words.

"What's wrong with that? The Church still has some monsters like Dulio, Eswaldi or even Vasco. As long as that someone like them stays, the loss of me can be covered. They could even create another me for that if they need a substitute." He said with a sad smile when he uttered his last words, confusing Issei and the others.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing… Anyway, enough of the chitchat, aren't you sword wielders very capable? Xenovia Quarta the Durandal user, Irina Shidou the Ace of Michael the leader of the angels, and Yuuto Kiba of the holy demonic sword." At Siegfried's challenge on the three swordsman, Suddenly, Kiba charged at him with his holy-demonic sword and slashed at him but the sword was blocked by a red greatsword.

"Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. For the strongest demonic sword, a strike from the holy demonic sword was nothing." Siegfried said before he pushed Kiba back who charged again. And then, the two entered into a close-quartered combat as they began clashing violently, creating sparks everywhere around them. However, little by little, Kiba was being dominated by Siegfried who could see through his movements and feints and countered all his moves with minimal movements.

"Kiba is being pushed back." Issei said shocked at seeing his friend being oppressed before he got an explanation from a member of the Hero Faction.

"In our organization, though they reside in separate factions, 'Holy Royal Sword' Arthur and 'Demonic Emperor Sword' Siegfried are equally renowned. Holy demonic sword Kiba is not their match." The member said while Issei and the others all looked worried for Kiba until Xenovia joined in their duel and began to assist Kiba by slashing Siegfried without hesitation from the side.

"Xenovia!"

"Kiba! You cannot win alone! Even against your wishes, I have to participate!"

"…Uh, thanks!" Kiba reluctantly thanked her as he set aside his pride as a swordsman, and attacked simultaneously with Xenovia.

"I will join in too!" Irina said as she also entered the battle, forming a sword of light in her hand. As they all ganged on Siegfried, they all launched a simultaneous attack as Kiba used his speed to create afterimages as he repeatedly tried to disrupt Siegfried's attacks from blind angles. From above, Xenovia was slashing down with Durandal while Irina was gliding through the air rapidly as she thrust her sword of light towards the back of Siegfried's hand.

However, Siegfried flipped his hand and casually blocked Irina's attack without even turning his head back. At the same time, he drew another sword from his waist using his free hand and blocked Durandal with it.

"Balmung. Another demonic sword from the Norse legends." Siegfried calmly spoke while Kiba appeared in his dead angle and tried to cut him in two across his abdomen. Everyone thought that it was their victory as Siegfried's hands were already occupied with Irina and Xenovia. However, Kiba's holy demonic sword was just stopped another demonic sword, confusing everyone.

"Nothung. This is also a legendary demonic sword." He calmly said while the others widened their eyes when they saw that it was an arm covered with silver scales that has grown from his back that held the sword that blocked Kiba's strike.

"Ah, this? It's Twice Critical, a very common Sacred Gear but mine is a little different, a subspecies. It grows something like a dragon's arm from my back." Siegfried explained when he noticed the shocked expression on everyone's face.

"We are both Sacred Gear users. However, even ignoring the attributes of his swords, am I unable to surpass him even in the use of the Sacred Gear…?" Kiba said as his expression became even more serious while Siegfried simply smiled at him.

"By the way, I haven't entered Balance Breaker yet." Siegfried said as they all looked at him with grim faces at his reminder. And then, Azazel landed in front of them with Cao Cao who returned by Siegfried's side as they were fighting with each other in the surrounding.

"Sensei?!" Issei shouted when he saw that a few spots on Azazel's armor had shattered while his black wings were in a messy state. Meanwhile, Cao Cao's uniform and Chinese attire were also torn in many places but it surprised them that a human like Cao Cao could keep up with Azazel.

"Don't worry, Ise. Neither of us went all out. We were just testing each other out a bit." Azazel said when he noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Now, I have one more question. What are the motives of your Hero faction?" Azazel questioned Cao Cao who narrowed his eyes before he gave his reply.

"Governor of the Fallen Angels. You may find it surprising, but it is incredibly simple, we just want to know the limits of what it means to be 'human' and challenge it. Furthermore, humans will be the ones to defeat Devils, Dragons, Fallen Angels and other supernatural races. No, definitely, it is humans who will win."

"You want to be heroes? After all, you are the descendants of, cough, heroes."

"You can consider this as a little challenge presented by frail humans. Under the heavens, how far can humans go, that is what we wish to try." Cao Cao said as he raised an index finger and pointed to the sky above his head before he blinked when a communication magic circle appeared next to him.

"_Cao Cao-sama, there is an emergency!" _A young man's voice could be heard from the other said and his words and panicked tone confused everyone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"_The hideout is under attack! It's a one-sided massacre!" _He said as the news shocked everybody as they all widened their eyes.

"What?! Did the youkai find the base? How many are they?" Siegfried walked next to the magic circle with a frown on his face.

"_There are three person! Arthur Pendragon's little sister, Le Fay! The 'Holy Maiden' Jeanne and 'Gabriel's Joker' Sakuya Hyoudou!"_

"Tch! Change of plan! Georg, teleport me and Siegfried back to the hideout! Everyone, retreat!" Cao Cao shouted as a young mam wearing a uniform with a feathered cape appeared next to him before some purple mist surrounded them.

"You think I will let you go!" Azazel said as he threw his spear of light at Cao Cao who deflected it with the True Longinus before they disappeared away from this dimension.

"Shit!" Azazel shouted in frustration before the mist started to thicken and spread out in the area.

"Hey, we're going back to the real world so put away your weapons!" Azazel shouted in the mist, reminding Issei and the others as they put away their weapons and in the blink of an eye, the mist disappeared and they were back at the crowded area next to the Ginkaku-ji which was back to normal.

"Does anyone remember where Sakuya said he was going?"

"It's Nijou Castle, Sakuya-kun said that he was going to there before he left with Jeanne-chan and Le Fay-san." Irina answered Azazel who nodded before he turned to Rossweisse and his students.

"Alright! Rossweisse, alert Sakuya and the girls about Cao Cao right now! We're going too!"

"Hey, Ise! Where are you going?!"

"Sorry, Matsuda! There is some emergency!" Issei replied to his classmates who were confused as they looked at them, running away.

"…Mother. Mother didn't do anything ... but why is she treated like that…" Kunou muttered as she started to shed some tears while her body trembled.

"Don't worry, Kunou. We will save your mother. Sakuya, Jeanne-san and Le Fay-san are already in their hideout searching for your mother so everything will be alright." Issei said as he stroked her head, trying to comfort her while they ran.

* * *

At the Nijou Castle, the sound of explosions could be heard anywhere as Sakuya, Jeanne and Le Fay were fighting against Heracles, François and their subordinates.

"Take her down!" One of the Hero Faction's members shouted as they tried to take down Le Fay who was graciously flying in the sky on her broom, evading and blocking every attack and magics that were thrown at her.

"I don't want to disappoint Sakuya-sama so let's finish this quickly. Come, Gogz-kun!" She shouted as she snapped her fingers before a giant magic circle appeared behind her where a giant made of rocks came out from it. Its size towered the castle and its imposing frame frightened the Hero Faction's members as they all looked at the golem with wide-eyes before they flinched in fear when it roared.

"Gogz-kun, buy me some time!" Le Fay ordered the golem who placed himself in front of the young magician before he unleashed a laser beam from its eyes to the stunned terrorists while Le Fay conjured a giant magic circle in the sky.

"Be careful because it will hurt! Meteor Storm!" Le Fay shouted as she unleashed multiple magic meteorites from the magic circle down to the battlefield, causing explosions as they collided with the ground.

"I guess I went a little too far… Hn? What is this?" Le Fay said to herself as she looked at the destruction she brought before she noticed something in the castle which was partially destroyed by the surrounding fights.

* * *

In another area of the dimension, Jeanne was fighting against François and his subordinates.

"Go, my soldiers! Kill her, I want her for my collection!" As he yelled his orders, Jeanne dodged François's subordinates nimbly before she frowned her eyes when she noticed something odd with her enemies.

"Those eyes and those expressions, they look like they are being controlled…" Jeanne murmured under her breath as she looked at François's minions faces. They were all sporting empty eyes and a blank face as if they were dolls. Meanwhile, François sported a wicked smile when he heard Jeanne's murmurs.

"So you noticed… Well, do you really think that everybody would happily accept to join us in our little adventure? Of course, they won't! But again, if you can't persuade them, you can force them!" He shouted as another wave of brainwashed teenagers charged at Jeanne who dodged their attacks before knocking them out with her spear.

"I don't have to kill them but you only!" She shouted as she charged at the smiling magician with her spear which started to glow with a golden light.

"I got you, Lostfon… What?!" As she was about to unleash a blast of light at François, Jeanne widened her eyes and jumped back from him, stopping her attack when she saw something that shocked her, interposing itself between the two.

It was a young girl who was around seven-year-old who jumped between the two in an attempt to protect François from Jeanne's attack.

"You… you even hypnotized children!" Jeanne yelled angrily, glaring at François who smirked as he patted the little girl who keep gazing into space with her empty eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I wanted some sugar in my life and given how sweet they were, I couldn't help myself. Although they aren't that powerful, they are quite useful as meat shields against someone like you." He said before he smirked when he noticed Jeanne's wings flicker to black for a few seconds which she noticed and tried to calm down.

"I wonder what could make her break…" François whispered before his eyes landed on the child before him, making him smile widely as he thought of something that could anger further Jeanne.

"Hey, did you knew that I could use them like this?" He said as he cast a spell, using the little girl as a screen to hide the magic circle which a beam came out from it, piercing the little girl while Jeanne managed to barely dodge it as it grazed her side.

"You bastard… you're making me sick!" Jeanne shouted as she spatted words like venom while glaring at François who laughed when he saw that her wings started to flicker again.

"Ahaha! Coming from a monster like you, it's a great compliment!"

"A monster… Just look in a mirror and you'll find a real one! Balance Break!" Jeanne shouted as multiple holy swords appeared behind her before it formed a dragon that was bigger than any dragons Jeanne created until now. However, the biggest change was that it possessed two heads which were glaring at François who took a step back when they both roared.

"Ahaha… What's this… It's not conform to the data we got from them…" François murmured under his breath with a wry smile as he looked at the giant twin-headed dragon. Meanwhile, Jeanne took a stance with her holy spear as if she started to pray.

"There is no need for hatred in this heart… as there is no need to lower yourself to their levels…" Jeanne murmured to herself as her wings stopped to flicker and remained to a pure white color while her holy spear which started to glow with a golden light.

"Prepare yourself, François. I'll give you your judgment! Right here! Right now!" Jeanne shouted as she charged at the smiling magician before her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle's court, Sakuya was fighting on the ground as he cut through his opponents across the area with his holy-demonic sword until he was surrounded from every side by the Hero Faction's members who possessed their weapons and Sacred Gears raised.

"Kill him!" Heracles shouted as his minions all charged at once at Sakuya who quickly placed his hand on the ground before a giant cyan magic circle appeared under him and his assailants.

"By Gabriel's blessing…" As his voice resonated across the court, several pillars of holy water came out from the magic circle before it formed a giant swirling vortex with Sakuya in its center. The vortex submerged his assailants and some unfortunate persons before Sakuya snapped his fingers, freezing the holy water and the submerged people into a giant block of ice.

"It's over!" Sakuya shouted as he poured his mana into his sword which was then amplified by its innate ability before he then released it, unleashing a shock wave around him which blew up the surrounding area and destroyed the ice structure apart.

"Hii!" Seeing how Sakuya easily killed their allies in cold blood, the terrorists unconsciously stepped back, one of them screaming in fear when one of his comrades' frozen heads rolled at her feet. However, some of them didn't flinch at the sight such as Heracles who charged at Sakuya with a battle roar and his fist raised.

"I got you!" He shouted as he charged at Sakuya with his Sacred Gear, Variant Detonation, which took the form of an orange aura that surrounded his body. Yet, before he could even approach Sakuya, several magic circles appeared around Heracles, surrounding him before a white chain came out from them.

"What?!" Heracles shouted surprised as the chains surrounded his body and his limbs immobilizing them and before he could break them with his Sacred Gear, the chains let out a powerful discharge, paralyzing Heracles for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Sakuya took advantage of that instant as he poured his mana into his sword which was amplified because of its innate ability before unleashing a powerful lightning blast at Heracles who clenched his teeth. As he endured the electric shock, Heracles quickly destroyed the magical chain with his Sacred Gear before he tried to take on the blast, engulfing him in an explosion. And when the dust dissipated, Heracles was seen bleeding from all over his body.

"Gah!" Heracles groaned in pain as he was engulfed into the blast before he fell down on his knees, panting from his injuries.

"You bastard! What are you doing! Surround him and kill him already!" He swore before he turned to his minions who flinched back from his glare but immediately obeyed his orders as they surrounded Sakuya and showered him with magic and ranged attacks.

However, Sakuya created without a word several swords around him in the form of several walls, protecting him from their attacks and hiding him from their views. However, they all started to break down one by one until the last wall fall down from the assault. Once it cleared out, they all widened their eyes when they noticed that Sakuya disappeared from his spot.

"Search for him!" As Heracles ordered his minions, the sky suddenly started to glow with a bright light which attired their attention before they all widened their eyes when they saw a giant magic circle covering the artificial dimension's clouded sky with Sakuya under it.

"I won't let you! Balance Break!" Heracles yelled as his body began to give off light which gradually formed thick objects on the man's arms, legs and back. As the light faded, Heracles' entire body was covered with numerous missiles.

"Take this!" Heracles shouted as he fired all of his missiles at Sakuya who unleashed in turn a humongous number of pillars of light appeared from the giant magic circle.

"Ain Soph Aur!" To Heracles and his subordinates' dismay, the number of pillars surpassed the number of missiles which were soon destroyed in midair, creating several explosions. However, the pillars of light continued their ways across them till the ground where they pierced their targets, seriously injuring Heracles while killing all of his subordinates on the spot.

"Is he dead?" Sakuya murmured, looking at the area beneath him which was covered with dust and before he could confirm Heracles's death, Sakuya heard someone calling for him.

"Sakuya-sama! I found the one you're searching for!" As he turned to the direction of the voice, Sakuya saw Le Fay who was inside the castle before he widened his eyes when he noticed a young man discreetly approaching her from behind, something that the young magician didn't notice.

"Le Fay! Behind you!" Sakuya shouted at Le Fay before he charged in her direction after coating his body with holy lightning while the young magician glanced behind her before she widened her eyes when she saw a dagger coming for her head.

"Kya!" Le Fay squealed as she quickly put a magic barrier in front of her which shielded her from the dagger. However, it wasn't tough enough as it broke after the strike and before she could conjecture another barrier, the man charged at her before he suddenly frozen in place, much to their confusion.

"What's going on?!" He shouted before they noticed some ice rings circling around the young man's body, immobilizing him. And then, like a lightning bolt, Sakuya appeared between the stupefied Le Fay and the confused young man whose face soon turned into a horrified one.

"Sakuya-sama!" Le Fay shouted gleefully before she noticed a tiny cyan magic circle on the tip of Sakuya's index finger.

"Le Fay, never lower your guard until everything is over." Sakuya warned Le Fay before he quickly beheaded the young man while the young Pendragon nodded and bowed her head.

"Yes, I'm sorry but look over there." She said as she pointed in a direction where Sakuya saw a person sitting in a jail. She was wearing a yellow kimono, a golden obi, and a black pelt, with gold skulls and lines printed on it. Her long blonde hair was held back by a traditional hair ornament and nine tails could have been behind her back. However, what attired Sakuya's attention was the wounds she possessed on her body.

"Alright, that's the person we came for. This is Sakuya, I found the Hero Faction's hideout. It is in an artificial dimension at Nijou Castle and I have Yasaka-hime with me." Sakuya said as he walked to Yasaka's cell and cut it apart before he took out the communication amulet which hung over his neck.

"_This is Tsukiko. I will entrust your discovery to the other teams. They will come to your position in order to retrieve Yasaka-hime. Please watch over her until their arrivals."_

"Understood. I guess we're stuck with the bodyguard job. Other than that, are you alright, Le Fay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"No, I should. In the first place, you didn't have to accompany and fight against the Hero Faction with us. And, you nearly got yourself killed."

"Sakuya-sama, it was me who decided to help you so it's my responsibility and it was my fault for lowering my guard. Also, Sakuya-sama was the one who saved me with that ice magic so it's fine. But thank you for worrying about me." Le Fay said with a small smile as she tried to reassure Sakuya who nodded before he looked over Yasaka.

"Did they tortured her or did those wounds came from when they tried to capture her..." He murmured under his breath as he looked over her wounds while Le Fay knelt down and started to heal Yasaka.

"Healing magic, oh yes, you did say that you could use White magic."

"Yes, do you also need some healing?" Le Fay asked Sakuya who shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I only got some scratches." He said before noticed Jeanne who flew in their direction from the corner of his eyes with her Balance Break following her.

"Jeanne, are you okay?" He asked her a little worried when he saw the frown on her face as she landed next to them.

"Yes, I'm fine… It's just that I got a little angry and went a little too far." Jeanne said as she averted her gaze, confusing Sakuya and Le Fay before they looked at her dragon who was behind her, outside the castle and they shuddered when they saw that it had some blood dripping from their mouth.

"I think that I should stay within Jeanne-sama's good side from now on." Le Fay whispered to Sakuya who slowly nodded before he gulped his own saliva.

"Yeah, I already knew that she can be scary but this is something new… Also, what's with the children?" Sakuya asked Jeanne as he pointed to the group of children who were all tied up with ropes under the dragon.

"Ah, they were all brainwashed by the Hero Faction. It was a lot of trouble to make sure I don't injure them fatally… even if I couldn't save some of them." Jeanne said before she murmured the last part under her breath with a sad expression on her face while Sakuya nodded and before he could comfort her, a communication magic circle appeared next to his ear.

"_Sakuya-san, do you receive me?" _Rossweisse's voice was heard from the magic circle, worrying the three as they heard from François that Cao Cao went to meet them.

"Rossweisse-san, is there something wrong?"

"_We were fighting against the Hero Faction's leader but he retreated after he was informed of your raid on their hideout so be careful, he may arrive at any moment."_

"I see, thank you for the information but I think it was a little too late." Sakuya said as he looked outside of the castle where he spotted a magic circle from which Cao Cao and Siegfried appeared with Georg.

"_In that case, Please hold on until we are here. We have regrouped with the youkai force and are coming right now to your position." _

"Le Fay-chan, is that…"

"Yes, it's Cao Cao-san, the leader of the Hero Faction. By his side, there is Siegfried-san and Georg-san, both of them are Cao Cao-san's most trusted allies." Le Fay answered Jeanne's unsaid question as they all looked at the trio.

"Cao Cao…" Heracles murmured as he saw his leader before he winced from the injuries he received from Sakuya.

"Do you care to explain why the majority of our troops are dead and why weren't we called sooner, Heracles?" Cao Cao asked as he looked down at his injured comrade who couldn't meet his gaze out of shame.

"What should we do, Cao Cao? It won't be long until our pursuers come and don't forget about the youkai. We won't be able to launch our experiment which was scheduled for tonight."

"In that case, we're stopping everything and retreat for now. It would be suicidal for us three to take them all on. Also, even if we couldn't do what was planned, we got some good data of the Governor Azazel and the Sekiryuutei so I'm pretty happy with it… Now that I'm thinking about it, where is François? I don't see him anywhere."

"I don't feel his presence, I can only guess that he got himself killed." Georg answered Cao Cao who shrugged his shoulder while keeping a relaxed face, despite learning of the death of one of his fellow hero descendants.

"That's a shame. Georg, take Heracles back to the base. Leonardo, go with him too. Also…"

"I know, I already put a barrier around this area so you can be alone with them for a while. Also, Leonardo's anti-monsters are positioned outside, protecting it so you have some times." Georg said to Cao Cao who nodded as he shouldered Heracles with Leonardo who assisted him.

"I'll come pick you two up later." He said before he teleported away with Heracles and Leonardo.

"Now that we are alone. Siegfried, sorry but can you take care of the two girls? I wanted to test Gabriel's Joker's strength." Cao Cao asked the white-haired swordsman who simply shrugged before he took out Gram from his belt.

"Sure, I'm quite interested in the Holy Maiden's spear and the traitor's little sister so I'm okay with that." Siegfried said as he looked at Le Fay and Jeanne who readied themselves in order to fight against the terrorist but Sakuya placed himself before them and silently shook his head at them.

"Le Fay, stay here and protect yourself and Yasaka-hime within a barrier, her safety is our priority and if you can, dispel the spells cast on her. Jeanne, sorry but take on Siegfried alone until the reinforcement come. I'll take care of Cao Cao."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Understood but be careful, Sakuya-sama, Cao Cao-san isn't someone to take lightly." Le Fay warned Sakuya who nodded without leaving his eyes from Cao Cao who was looking at Le Fay with a puzzled expression.

"Now that I think about it. Why are you here, Le Fay Pendragon? Aren't you supposed to be with Vali?"

"Ah, yes! I came to bring a message from Vali-sama! 'I thought I told you not to disturb me!'. That's the message, oh, you also need to be punished for trying to put us under surveillance. It's time for your divine punishment!" Le Fay said with a smile as she pointed to the sky where Gogmagog's fist could be seen flying in the direction of Cao Cao and Siegfried.

"Hahahaha! Vali's angry! Looks like our surveillance was discovered!" Cao Cao laughed in a loud voice before he dodged the fist with Siegfried who was then attacked by Jeanne's dragon as one of the head tried to bite him.

"Sorry but I don't taste that good." He said as he blocked the mouth with Gram before he noticed the second head, charging a beam from his mouth while Jeanne was flying nearby him with her holy spear in hand.

"Balance Break!" Siegfried said as four silver-scaled arms grew from his back before they all took a sword in Siegfried's pocket.

"Take this, Lostfon Drive!" Jeanne shouted as she unleashed a beam of light at the same moment at her dragon but Siegfried, using his six arms cut the dragon's head apart, freeing himself before he jumped away from the beams.

"It's going to be interesting." He said before he jumped away with Jeanne who followed him on her dragon.

"Gogz-kun, go help Jeanne-sama!" Le Fay shouted at the golem who roared and looked as it walked in their direction before she glanced at Sakuya and Cao Cao who were fighting in the sky.

"Fast…" That was the only word that Le Fay could utter as she looked at the sight before her. They were sending each other several quick swings that are either dodged or blocked. The area around them was filled with sparks because of the clash of their weapons and the young magician had trouble following their movements.

"I got you." Cao Cao said as he gave a thrust which pierced Sakuya's chest which made Le Fay widen her eyes but before she could scream for him, she saw Sakuya being behind Cao Cao while the pierced body disappeared from sight.

"Sorry, that was an afterimage." Sakuya said as he cut Cao Cao down before he widened his eyes when his body also disappeared.

"Sorry, it was one too." Cao Cao said as he was above Sakuya with his spear pointing at him before he unleashed a blast of holy light at Sakuya who quickly moved away, dodging it. However, Cao Cao quickly appeared next to Sakuya and swung down his spear which Sakuya blocked, but he was pushed back a bit from the blow.

"Why don't you try to evade this one?" Cao Cao said with a smile as he pointed his spear at Sakuya who frowned before he noticed that the room where Le Fay and Yasaka were was just behind him, making him widen his eyes. Smiling, Cao Cao unleashing a blast of holy light at Sakuya who blocked it with his sword.

"Kuh…" Sakuya groaned before he started to slowly absorb the blast into his sword, weakening it before he managed to cut it in two, deflecting them away from the room before they crashed on the castle's court. However, he widened his eyes when he saw Cao Cao who was behind the blast with his arm pulled back, prepared to attack.

"Die." Cao Cao quickly thrust his spear as he tried to pierce Sakuya's head who barely dodged it, leaving a cut on his cheek.

"Oh… Then how about this?" Cao Cao said as he started to shower Sakuya with quick thrusts, injuring him as a few cuts started to appear on his body despite Sakuya's attempt to block them all.

"What's wrong? Is that all?" Cao Cao taunted Sakuya who didn't heard his words as he was fully focused on the terrorist's attacks. And then, little by little, the number of hits started to lessen as Sakuya stopped blocking and started to dodge all his thrusts, surprising Cao Cao before he widened his eyes when after a thrust aimed for his heart, Sakuya dodged it and managed to catch the Longinus's shaft, stopping Cao Cao's assault.

"What?" Cao Cao muttered with astonishment while Sakuya poured his mana into his sword, coating it in a glowing aura.

"Take this!" Sakuya said as he tried to unleash a holy wave at point-blank but Cao Cao deviated it by hitting Sakuya's wrist with a chop, making him unleash the wave in another direction.

"Tch!" As he clicked his tongue, Sakuya hit Cao Cao with a lightning-coated kick on his stomach, making him groan in pain before he glared at his opponent.

"If you want to play like that!" Cao Cao shouted as he headbutted Sakuya, making the angel flinch for a few seconds. As he took advantage of that moment, Cao Cao dematerialized his Longinus, freeing it from Sakuya's grasp before he materialized it in his hands again and swung it down in an attempt to cut Sakuya down with the blade of his spear. However, Sakuya managed to block the blow with his sword.

As the two stared at each other with their weapons clashing at each other, Sakuya smirked as several swords materialized themselves around them before they closed on Cao Cao, who dodged as he pulled away.

"It's not over." Sakuya snapped his fingers, stopping the swords in their courses before sending them again at Cao Cao who frowned.

"It won't work!" He shouted, deflecting the swords at one stroke of the True Longinus, but he widened his eyes when he noticed that he lost sight of Sakuya.

"Where is he… Above!" He murmured as he looked around himself before he felt something coming from above him, so he looked up only to see Sakuya charging at him with his sword coated with holy energy.

"Take this!" Sakuya unleashing a holy blast in his charge at Cao Cao who blocked it with the shaft of his Longinus, but he was pushed back until he crashed on the ground, creating a massive cloud of dust and dirt.

"I'll finish this! Ain Soph-" As he was casting his spell, Sakuya noticed a blue light in the cloud of dust before a blast of holy light came out, surprising him as he cancelled his spell and dodged the beam.

"What a shame, I nearly touched you." From the cloud of dust could be heard Cao Cao's voice, and when it dissipated, Sakuya saw that he was barely injured as he flexed his neck.

"So, aren't you going to use your Balance Breaker, Auge Bright, or are we going to continue like that?" Cao Cao asked as he put his spear on his shoulder with a smile while Sakuya blinked at his words, a little surprised.

"What about you?"

"I guess there is no need for that, I can win without going that far." Cao Cao said with a confident smile which made Sakuya smile a bit before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I was only testing the water but if that's what you want, then prepare yourself. However, you were wrong about one thing." Sakuya said before he took a stance with his sword which confused Cao Cao as he frowned at his last statement.

"What?"

"Balance Break." Sakuya said before his whole body and his sword started to glow in a bright light, blinding Cao Cao forcing him to close his eyes for a few seconds and when the light quiet down, he opened them before he frowned at the sight before him.

"That's rather unexpected…" Cao Cao murmured as he looked over Sakuya's new appearance. His black battle suit changed into a long-sleeved, ankle-length black and white coat with gold accents, black pants covered by thigh-high armored silver boots. Aside from his boots, he wore fingerless black and white gauntlets. However, the most important change was the additional pair of wings on Sakuya's back as he possessed now five pairs of white wings.

He also noticed that the sword in Sakuya's hand also changed in appearance and it looked like more of a decorative sword rather than one that is being used to fight. It was a one-handed longsword with a white blade with three black lines on it. Beneath the pale golden hilt which was wound with a latticework of black and white strings, there was a sculpture of a flower lily over the golden cross-guard.

"This is my Grand Ruler Brave Regalia. Now, prepare yourself, Cao Cao!" Sakuya shouted as he charged at him at a high speed which surprised Cao Cao. He quickly raised his weapon to block an attack from Sakuya who charged at him with his sword raised which he swung down once he was in front of him.

"Kuh!" Cao Cao groaned as he blocked the blow with the True Longinus. However, the blow was too powerful that a small crater appeared below Cao Cao who was pushed back by Sakuya's new strength.

"I'm not done yet!" He shouted as he pushed Sakuya back and tried to pierce him. However, Sakuya agilely avoided the spear before he tried to slice Cao Cao across his upper body but he managed to dodge it by quickly stepping back from Sakuya.

"Did his speed and power increase because of this Balance Breaker?" Cao Cao muttered before he pointed his spear at Sakuya who charged at him and unleashed a beam of light at him.

"It won't stop me." Sakuya said as he easily cut the beam of light in two with his sword, shocking Cao Cao who frowned before he decided to fall back and think of a plan.

"Do you really think I will let you run away?" Sakuya said before he cast his Reinforcement magic improved with Nordic runes, improving his physical abilities as his body was coated with a white translucent aura. He then gave chase, leaving nothing but a crater behind him, surprising Cao Cao as Sakuya had already reached him and in an instant, Sakuya's sword was coated in a white aura with a black outline.

"Damn it!" Cao Cao shouted while Sakuya sent a holy-demonic wave at him. Fortunately for him, he managed to block it with his spear's shaft, but he was pushed back by its power, making him growl in anger as he was repulsed in the sky.

"Don't underestimate me!" Cao Cao yelled as he tried to push back the wave but…

"No." He widened his eyes when he heard Sakuya's voice behind him and when he turned his head while being pushed back by the holy-demonic wave, he saw Sakuya with his sword in his hand, coated in a torrent of holy-demonic energy.

"You're the one who underestimated me." He said as he unleashed another holy-demonic wave at Cao Cao, creating a large explosion, injuring Cao Cao who fall and crashed on the ground bloodied.

"Cao Cao, are you alright?!" Sakuya frowned when he saw Siegfried who jumped by Cao Cao's side before he searched for something in his pocket where he pulled out a phoenix tear and applied it on Cao Cao's wounds, healing them. Meanwhile, Sakuya was joined by Jeanne who flew by his side.

"Sorry, he suddenly ran away when we felt that explosion." She said to Sakuya who nodded as he kept his gaze on Cao Cao who slowly rose to his feet while laughing.

"Ahaha… you say I underestimated you…" Cao Cao said before he sent Sakuya a glare full of anger.

"In that case, I'll show you what happens when I'm serious! Balan–"He started to shout as he took a stance with his spear before he got his mouth covered by Siegfried.

"Cao Cao! Stop! It's too early to reveal your Balance Break and it's still in development!" Siegfried shouted as he tried to calm Cao Cao down, which he did as the Longinus's wielder took a deep breath when Siegfried let his hand go from his face.

"You're right, I nearly lost myself there. Joker.. no, Hyoudou Sakuya. Please allow us to take our leave. Georg!" Cao Cao said as he looked at Sakuya before he called his friend who appeared next to them with a magic circle.

"And you really think I will let you ran away! Clarent!" Sakuya shouted as he placed several Nordic runes on the blade of his sword which started to glow before he took a stance and pointed it in direction of Cao Cao and his allies who were trying to escape from the artificial dimension.

"Shit! Georg, take us out of here quickly!" Siegfried shouted at Georg who nodded as he quickly conjectured a transportation magic circle. Meanwhile, Sakuya was engulfed in a white aura with black outline as he was casting a spell by using his sword as a medium. He poured his mana into his sword which in turn would amplify it by the means of Clarent's innate ability along with the Nordic runes Sakuya placed on the blade.

[Sakuya-sama, you have reached your limit! I can't boost it more than this!] As soon as he heard Clarent's voice, Sakuya smirked as a giant magic circle appeared at the point of his blade.

"Good job, Clarent… Eat this! Luster Flare!" He shouted as he unleashed a giant beam of light at Cao Cao and his allies who widened their eyes at the size of his attack which was a little bigger than Gogmagog except the former who kept a stoic face.

"Kya!" Jeanne yelled as she was repulsed away from Sakuya's side by the shock wave provoked by the spell. Meanwhile, Georg hurried with the magic circle and once it was completed, he teleported them away to their hideout with Cao Cao who left some last words before they left the artificial dimension.

"Hyoudou Sakuya, become even stronger. Because the next time we meet, I will show you the true power of this spear."

"They escaped." Sakuya said a little disappointed before he stopped his attack while Jeanne was shocked as she looked at the aftermath of Sakuya's spell. The entire scenery was entirely destroyed as there was nothing left behind but a giant crater. She could even see a barrier crumble in pieces in the horizon and the artificial dimension was affected by the blast as it began to show signs of distortion.

"Your attacks start to be more and more outrageous lately…" She said before she let out a long sigh while Sakuya chuckled at her reaction.

"Think of it as a foretaste. I have only recently unlocked this Balance Breaker, so I'm not used to it yet. I only used a single ability among the ones I could currently use." He said before he flew back to the castle while he murmured the last sentence which made Jeanne paled as she looked at the back of her boyfriend.

"Maybe I should call you the angel of destruction from now on…" She muttered as she followed him and joined Le Fay who seemed to be relieved to see the angels.

"Sakuya-sama, Jeanne-sama! You two are alright! I was really scared when I felt a huge amount of power earlier."

"The culprit is right here." Jeanne said as she pointed at Sakuya who chuckled while scratching his head with an ashamed expression on his face.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Anyway, I'm going to watch to see if the others are coming." Jeanne said as she flew off the castle while Sakuya nodded before he knelt down next to Le Fay.

"Sakuya-sama, are you alright? You seemed disappointed."

"Ah; It's just that Cao Cao wasn't serious against me as he didn't use his Balance Break so yeah…" Sakuya answered Le Fay before he sighed while the magician giggled.

"Anyway, I see that you healed her."

"Yes, but I also noticed that she is under a spell that sealed her consciousness away. I tried to dispel it but the spell was composed with some types of magic I'm not good with." Le Fay said a little dejected as she looked down before she blinked when she felt a hand on her head over her hat. She then looked up to see Sakuya's smiling face who didn't seemed to blame her for her incompetence.

"It's fine, you did your best and more than I expected you to do. I'll take care of the rest."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will use my Sacred Gear's ability to give my sword the power to absorb and remove that spell." Sakuya answered Le Fay as he traced a finger over the blade which glowed with a bright light for a few seconds before he placed his sword above Yasaka's body from which the equation constituting the spell came out.

"This is amazing…"

"What are you going to do now, Le Fay?" Sakuya asked as he looked at Le Fay who was looking at the absorption with awe in her eyes.

"I will go back to Vali-sama's side now since I finished my task. Also, I'm sure that Onii-sama is worried right now." She said as she stood up while Sakuya laughed as he tried to imagine of Arthur, rampaging in their hideout because of Le Fay's absence.

"I see. Le Fay, thank you for your help those two last days." He thanked Le Fay who nodded as she snapped her fingers, conjecturing a transportation magic circle under her feet.

"It was nothing, well, Sakuya-sama, see you next time."

"Now, what should I do… Oh, she's waking up?" Sakuya murmured before he heard Yasaka groan and slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I… an Angel?" Yasaka murmured as she saw Sakuya who blinked after he nodded with a smile when he noticed that he still had his wings out.

"Good morning, Yasaka-hime. Please don't force yourself, Karasu-Tengu-dono will arrive in a moment." Sakuya said as he supported Yasaka who tried to stand up but was too weak to move before he noticed something from the corner of his eyes, making him smile wider.

"Speaking of them, here they are." He said as he pointed to the sky where Yasaka could indeed see the old Karasu-Tengu and his troops, Azazel, Rossweisse and their students but also her daughter who was riding on Issei's back and once they all landed on the castle, Kunou jumped from Issei's back before she ran to Yasaka's side.

"Mother! Mother!" The young kyuubi cried as she jumped into her mother's bosom.

"…What is it, Kunou. You're always such a crybaby." Yasaka said as she tenderly embraced the crying Kunou, caressing her head.

"I guess we can now enjoy the rest of the field trip in peace now." Jeanne said as she walked by Sakuya's side who nodded as they both looked at the touching scene before their eyes with a smile.

"Yeah." And so, the fighting was over against the Hero Faction ended and Yasaka, the leader of the youkai was rescued.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 36th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.**

**Also, my beta-reader is searching for a co-writer who is willing to work with him for a project. If someone is interested, please contact him (Darklord331) for more information. **

**Sorry for the delay, I couldn't take so much time because of college but now, I managed to get some times (I'm currently on school holidays) so I will be able to focus on the story. For the nearly two past months, I could only wrote during the week-end while I focus on school during the weekdays. I'll try to shorten the update time unless I have some problems. **

**I wondered but do you guys prefers when the techniques' names are in Japanese or in English?**

**Honestly, I consider the fight between Sakuya and Cao Cao as a before taste until their next fight. Sort of teaser, in sort. The two were a little exhausted as they both fought somebody before their meeting, Sakuya with Heracles and his minions while Cao Cao was against Azazel. And Cao Cao is someone really cocky so he would underestimate Sakuya, so the next time they will fight. It will be pure business. **

**Also, I didn't show much of Sakuya's new Balance Break's abilities because they will be unveil in the next arc which will be an exclusive one (It will unfold nearly at the same time as the Gremory vs Bael).**

**And another thing, happy Halloween.**

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you!**

**Fadhoul: Only the omake is a dream, the rest is reality. **

**Exodus12345: Thank you. Sometimes, love can make people forgetful which in Serafall's case made her forget that little detail when she decided to join Sakuya in the bath. **

**Ramzawing04: Thank you. Yes, in the case that their relationship changed to a lover one, it would be gradually but for now, they will stay as father/daughter. Like you said, Ophis is a child at heart so it would take a long time for her to understand the difference between love and affection. Also, it would be fun to have Ophis imitating the other girls when it comes to love due to her naivety. **

**Fleyja Yuki: I won't confirm it as I leave it to your imagination… I know, I'm quite a bad guy. **

**Blaze2121: Thank you. There is some quotes that Sakuya could use. I just need to find a good moment to place them. **

**Dzerx: This is Ophis for you. **

**Lazyguy90: Thank you. I see Serafall as the type of girl who knew exactly what she wants and act on her desire. Just like how she doesn't really hide her affection for Sona and show it openly so she won't really shy away when chasing after Sakuya. **

**Darkmaster10000000: Yep, I decided to give her this little quirk since she could eat Sona's disgusting cake without any problems. As for Cao Cao, here you go. **

**Dstocker9230: Thank you. **

**Evyplayz121: Thank you. I can really feel the love you have for Ophis. **

**Saint-Leiker: Yes, Sakuya should be remembered as a hero for his sacrifice and courage. **

**Bobcat86: Thank you. You gave many good points about Ophis's feelings for Sakuya. As for meeting Amaterasu and the Japanese pantheon, it's a yes. It was stated that Sakuya will act as Serafall's escort for the peace talk with the youkai and the Japanese pantheon. **

**MasterOfDragonsGod: Thank you. **

**TehStorm: Thank you. I already have some names ready but I'm not that confident in them. **

**Krowlein: Maybe because loli is justice and they want a overdose of cuteness from a cute and clingy Ophis? I don't know but there is a few among the readers who are pretty excited to see Ophis as a lover. As for the character development, Ophis who was a apathetic dragon who only wanted to retrieve the Dimensional Gap and possessed no interest in other things, started to develop her humanity and love for the world because of Love itself… Somehow, it sounds dope… **

**Big money mike: Thank you. Ophis's relationship with Sakuya will stay as a father / daughter relationship for the moment until later. I don't have any plans to change it for the moment. As for Kunou and Yasaka, it was an obvious hint. Of course, Kunou will be with Issei. Sakuya's Longinus will keep evolving through the story so I won't answer that question for the moment. It will simply be stated as a Longinus like Gasper's Aeon Balor which didn't get a specific tier. **

**Zoom99: Yep. **

**Vail Ryuketsu: Between Kunou and Yasaka, it would be Yasaka. Kunou will be more of a daughter like Ophis. Also, It's a misconception that Yasaka can't leave Kyoto at all as she left the city for a short period of time several times in canon. **

**In Vol.12, Yasaka was present in the Underworld where she fought against Leonardo's Balance Break. In Vol.21, she lead an army to fight against Qlippoth's army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails at the coastal waters of Japan, and finally, in True Volume 3, she visited Issei in his own house with Kunou. So it won't stop Yasaka to make several apparitions in the story even if it's outside Kyoto.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you. Serafall is the type of person who can speak about wanting to do some yuri incest with Sona in public so it's to be expected. **

**Saberfang Orcalodon: And here is the fight! A pretty long chapter nearly full of fight!**

**Uzumaki-kun1: Thank you. **

**Guest1: Thank you! **

**Middernatch: Sorry, I didn't watch any movies of Star Wars so I don't know much about memes from them. **

**Beato2001: No matter what, Sakuya will try to lower the price when he can negotiate with the seller. With the low salary he possessed as an exorcist, he would want to save as much money as possible. Even if it seems meaningless. Also, it was a trinkets shop so I think that 14$ is too much for ****something in that kind of shop. Well, it was my opinion.**

**LANCELOTKNIGHT: When you post a review as a guest, there is a time delay between the time you write it and the time it appear so it's normal. As for your review, I watched Sister Testament, Negima, Blade Dance and Black Clover. I didn't watch or read the rest. **

**AKUMETSU: Thank you. I have a name prepared for Sakuya's new Longinus name but I don't mind suggestions. **

**Du: Sorry, I never played Skyrim or watch and saw any Marvel's works so I don't really know about them. **


	37. Angel under the moon

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or ****concepts**** from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 36 – Angel under the __moon_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_This is my Grand Ruler Brave Regalia. Now, prepare yourself, Cao Cao!"_

"_Hyoudou Sakuya, become even stronger. Because the next time __we meet__, I will show you the true power of this spear."_

* * *

After saving Yasaka from the Hero Faction, Sakuya and his friends saw Kunou and the youkai off as they took their leader back to the Inner Capital in order to let her recover from her wounds. Meanwhile, our young heroes went back to their hotel for the rest of the day to rest from their hardships. And then, the next morning came with the sun which rose in the sky, illuminating the ancient capital.

"What do you think we should visit today?"

"How about Kinkaku-ji, it may cure Xenovia of her depression from yesterday." Irina answered Asia before she teased Xenovia who groaned under her breath.

"Don't make me remember… Ah, Jeanne, Rossweisse, good morning." She said before she noticed Jeanne and Rossweisse who were walking together.

"Good morning, you three. Xenovia-san, didn't I told you to call me Sensei when I'm at work."

"I'm sorry, I forgot that we're still students and teacher right now." Xenovia apologized to Rossweisse who softly shook her head with a smile.

"It's fine. Other than that, what are you planning to do for today?"

"We planned to visit some temples and buy some souvenirs. Also, we wanted to ask Sakuya-san if he could come with us today, he sent us a mail saying that he would meet us in the hall. Jeanne-onee-chan, you are coming with us, right?"

"Of course, I'm coming with you girls. Azazel told me that my help with monitoring the students isn't needed anymore so I should just go and have fun. Also, the youkai are still patrolling around Kyoto so it's quite safe for now."

"I see, it's great. I can't wait to go visit Kyoto with everyone. Ah, good morning, Ise-san, Kiba-san." Asia said with a smile before she noticed Ise and Kiba who walked in their direction and greeted them.

"Yo, I see that you are all together."

"Hmm, what happened to your eye, Ise-kun?" Irina asked as she pointed at the mysterious black eye over Issei's left eye who suddenly started to get flustered at the question while Kiba chuckled.

"Ah, this is…" Before Issei could answer her, something attired their attentions as they noticed some students running in the direction of the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"Meguri-san, what's the meaning of that commotion?" Rossweisse asked Meguri when she noticed the member of Sona's peerage who passed next to them.

"We don't know but we heard that there is a fight between some students and a guest in the lobby!"

"It's not good, if the rumors that our students fought with a guest during the school trip started to circulate, it will be bad for the school's reputation. I guess I have to wipe everybody's memories of this accident." Rossweisse said before she ran in the direction of the stairs while murmuring her last sentence.

"Let's go see what's going on." Jeanne said to the others who nodded before they ran after the former Valkyrie and when they reached the hall, they saw a large amount of students forming a circle with its center two students who were arguing with Sakuya.

"Matsuda! Motoyama! What are you two doing?"

"Ise, you came at a good point! We were going to take our revenge on that guy!" Matsuda shouted as he pointed to Sakuya who yawned before he was approached by Rossweisse.

"Sakuya-kun, can you explain what is happening right now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was speaking with Azazel-san and Serafall until those two yelled while pointing their fingers at me." He answered her as he gestured to a face-palming Azazel and a smiling Serafall who were watching them from the sideline. Meanwhile, Issei was trying to calm down his friends who were glaring at Sakuya with anger in their eyes.

"I think you should stop right there. You have a better chance getting a girlfriend than beating him…"

"Shut up, Ise! Aren't you frustrated that he ruined our chances to peep in the woman's bath yesterday?!" Matsuda yelled at Issei with anger. However, his words earned him the attention and the wrath of all the women present in the front hall.

**[What?!]**

"Hey, guys… I know you are disappointed but I think you should calm down…"

"It was supposed to be the main event of this trip! The most important moment of our youth and that guy ruined everything! How can I calm down when we were deprived of this?!"

"Ise, aren't you supposed to be our brother in everything but blood?! How can you try to defend him when we should give him divine punishment?!"

"No, I'm trying to protect you guys…"

"Serafall, do you know any psychiatric hospitals that are willing to take some new patients?"

"Who the hell are you calling a psychiatric patient?!"

"I'll ruin that pretty face, you asshole!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sakuya said as he dodged their punches before he knocked them out with a smile by hitting their necks once he passed through them while Issei sighed at his friends' actions.

"And don't say I didn't warn you guys…" Ise murmured with a sigh as he looked at his friends who were twitching on the grounds.

"They reaped what they sow. What about you, Ise? Do you want to take revenge?"

"No, I think that one black eye is enough…" Ise said as he quickly stepped back from his brother who made an exaggerated martial art stance.

"I see. So the reason why Ise-kun had that black eye was because of you, Sakuya-kun."

"Yeah, I found him and his friends trying to sneak to the woman's bath yesterday night." He answered Rossweisse as he stared at Issei who lowered his head with an apologetic expression on his face while the former Valkyrie shook her head in disappointment.

"And this is why I didn't see him when I was guarding the woman's bath with the Sitri girls and Saji-san. Anyway, Ise-kun. Can you take back those two to their rooms? We will talk about your punishment later." Rossweisse asked Issei who nodded before he took his friends with him and started to walk in the direction of the elevator. However, he quickly got stopped as several girls were standing in his way.

"Hyoudou, do you really think we will let you go like that after hearing what they said?" Katase said as the girls all glared at Issei who flinched back from the intensity of their glares.

"Let's stop right here!" Rossweisse said as she interposed herself between the two group, surprising the girls while Issei was grateful of her actions.

"But Rossweisse-chan!"

"It's Rossweisse-sensei! In any case, we can't do anything that could endanger the reputation of our school. If you want to beat them, at least wait until we're back in Kuoh!" She said to the girls who frowned in discontent before they all reluctantly nodded while Issei turned pale when he noticed that some girls were glaring at him with blood lust in their eyes.

"Rossweisse-sensei, can you erase their memories of earlier?"

"Consider it your punishment. Be a man and accept it like one." Rossweisse shook her head at Issei who fell on the ground, depressed before he walked in the direction of the elevator with a sad expression.

"Yo, how did you like your first night at Kyoto?"

"It was great, the food was delicious, the beds were nice and the service impeccable. It's as if we had stayed in a five-star hotel." Irina exclaimed energetically while the girls nodded which made Sakuya chuckle.

"It's because it's a five-star hotel."

"Oh yes, Sakuya-san. We wanted to ask you if you will be able to come with us today? Of course, if you aren't busy…" Asia shyly asked Sakuya who looked at Serafall who nodded at his unasked question.

"Sure, go have fun with your friends and enjoy yourself. Yasaka-san is still weakened from the injuries she received from the Hero Faction, we can't have her participating in a peace talk in her current state and I still don't know about the situation with the Japanese gods, so we can only wait for the moment. Also, I wanted to bond with So-tan's servants, so I will be spending some time with them today." Serafall said as she looked at Saji and the rest of the Student Council who were surprised at her words while Sakuya nodded before he looked at Asia with a smile.

"Looks like we will spend the day together." He said, making the girls smile before they noticed someone who ran in Sakuya's direction from the entrance.

"Sakuya, behind you!" Xenovia quickly warned Sakuya who looked behind him before he saw a familiar blond-haired kyuubi in a priestess outfit.

"Kunou!" He said as Kunou ran before him and he blinked his eyes when he got hugged by the young princess who smiled at him.

"Good morning, Joker."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be by your mother's side?" He asked her but she shook her head as she let go of him.

"Mother is fine, she just woke up this morning. She may not be able to move for the meanwhile but with a little rest, she will soon be on her feet."

"I see, those are good news." Jeanne said while everyone nodded when they were informed of Yasaka's state by Kunou.

"Also, she's the one who told me to come here and pay you back the favor we youkai own to you all. So, Joker, please allow me to help you with anything."

"We didn't expect any rewards or anything when we agreed to help so it's a little.. Kuh!" Sakuya said as he looked at Kunou before he winced when she looked at him with teary eyes. He glanced to the others for help but he twitched his eyes when they only smiled at him.

"Now, it's a little troubling… I know!" Sakuya sighed as he scratched his head before he snapped his fingers when he got an idea.

"In that case, how about you be our tour guide for today? Is someone against it?"

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier." Xenovia answered Sakuya while the others nodded at his proposition.

"Everyone seemed okay, so what do you think?"

"Of course, I'll do it! I'll show you the best point of Kyoto, you won't regret this. Is there someplace you wanted to see in particular?" Kunou said with enthusiasm, making Sakuya and the others smile but her last words triggered a reaction from Xenovia who suddenly got excited.

"Kinkaku-ji! I want to see Kinkaku-ji!"

"Xe-chan is really excited…"

"It's because she was really disappointed when we saw that Ginkaku-ji wasn't made with silver yesterday."

"Really? In that case, I'm not really surprised. After all she kept singing 'Ginkaku-ji is made of silver, and Kinkaku-ji is made of gold. They must be very dazzling~' back then at home."

"In that case, be prepared to not be disappointed. Follow me, we will take the bus!"

* * *

And so, under the lead of Kunou, we took the bus in order to go to Kinkaku-ji. On the way, we were joined by Ise at the bus station as he ran after us. We somehow forgot him under the excitement of the trip. Kunou gave us some special bus pass so we wouldn't have to pay for one, something we were grateful for her. Once we reached our destination, we were awed at the temple as it was really made with gold. Just how much money is that building worth of? I thought before I noticed something special from the corner of my eyes.

"Gold! It's really gold! Golden!" Xenovia screamed excitedly as she raised both of her arms in the air with her eyes shining like a child in front of a sweet store. It was really rare for Xenovia to have that kind of expression so I couldn't help but to take a picture of her.

"What are you doing, Sa-chan?" She asked me when she noticed I was smirking before I showed her the picture I took.

"I'm sending this to Sister Griselda."

"I'm sure she will be glad, can you sent it to me later? I planned to make an album of this trip."

"Sure. Hn, is there something wrong, Ise?" I asked him when I noticed him sighing as he patted his belly.

"I'm getting pretty hungry…"

"Well, it's already near lunch, is there a good place where we can eat?"

"There is an udon restaurant near this place, we can have lunch there if you want." Kunou answered me, pointing a certain shop with her finger while Ise nodded as we heard his stomach grumble.

"As long I can eat, I'm fine with anything."

"Udon, huh. I remember that Dulio had brought some home after one of his missions a long time ago, they weren't really good. " Jeanne said as she remembered of our childhood in the Vatican while Irina shook her head.

"Yes, but what he brought back was some cup noodles. They aren't as good as those they make in a restaurant."

"Really? In that case, I look forward to seeing the difference. Xe-chan, A-chan, what about you girls… They are lost in their own little world."

"I'll go fetch them." I said as I walked to Xenovia and Asia who were gushing over Kinkaku-ji before I took them with me. We then went to the udon restaurant Kunou told us, and we were surprised to see it was nearly full of customers as a lot of students and tourists were already presents. Fortunately, there was enough place for us to join.

"I wonder what I should order?" I said as I looked at the menu before Kunou pointed to a certain dish when I was wondering which one I should choose.

"I recommend the kitsune udon, it's one of their best dishes."

"I see, then I'll take that." After I decided my lunch, the staff took our orders and quickly left us on our own so we talked about various things while we waited.

"It was really gold and shiny." Xenovia murmured as she looked at a picture of Kinkaku-ji I took in a dream-like state. It seems that she was still enamored by its golden glamor.

"Xenovia, Asia, let's have a prayer to commemorate that discover." Irina suggested to the girls who nodded.

"Good idea."

"Let's do it!" Asia said as the trio started to pray to the heavens and said together as one.

"""Oh Lord! Thank you for this golden and shiny temple!"""

"I don't think that Michael-sama have anything to do with Kinkaku-ji…" Jeanne commented with a little smile as we looked at the three girls while I shrugged.

"Well, you can say that Michael-sama can be as shining as that temple. Anyway, where should we go after eating?"

"Ah, can we go to Kiyomizu-dera? Rias asked me to buy a souvenir from this temple."

"Sure, we don't mind. This will be our next destination, can we count on you?" I answered Ise before I looked at Kunou who nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I know Kyoto like the back of my hand so leave it to me, Joker." She said while I shook my head, confusing her.

"You don't have to call me Joker, just call me Sakuya." I said to Kunou who slowly nodded with a red face.

"Alright, Sakuya." She muttered while I nodded before we were quickly served the dishes we ordered.

"Fried tofu…" Kunou mumbled as she stared at the fried tofu in her bowl with wide eyes, making us chuckle. It must be her favorite food, as expected of a kyuubi. said as they all nodded before we all put our hands together.

"""""""Itadakimasu.""""""" We all said before we started to eat and as I took a bite, I hummed at the taste. It's pretty good. I thought before I looked at the others who seemed to have the same opinion as they ate their meal with gusto. However, when I glanced at Kunou who ate her meal with grace like the princess she is, I noticed a sad expression on her face after she quickly ate her fried tofu, leaving behind only the noodles in her bowl.

"Here, you can have mine." I said as I put my fried tofu in her bowl which made Kunou's face lit up before she looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Kunou said before she resumed her meal while I smiled and ate my noodles.

"Sa-chan, you're always fast when it comes to spoil the children." Jeanne said while Ise nodded as they looked at us.

"But again, it's because of that behavior that we managed to get Ophis on our side and make her leave her group. Good job, Loli Hunter..Gah!" Ise said as he gave me a thumbs-up but I quickly kicked him under the table when I heard how he called me.

"Who are you calling Loli Hunter? Remember that Ophis can change her appearance, I heard from Azazel-san that she used to take the form of an old man in the past."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Nonetheless, I wonder how she would look as an adult…" Ise said before he started to mutter under his breath. However, his last words triggered a reaction in Jeanne who suddenly stood up from her seat and grabbed Ise's collar.

"No, Ophis-chan won't become an adult! I want her to stay as a cute child and my little daughter! I don't want her to grow up!"

"Gya! I'm sorry!"

"Who is Ophis?"

"She's my daughter, here." I answered Kunou as I shower her a picture of Ophis on my phone.

"Ooh~ She's so pretty, I would like to meet her."

"Maybe one day if you visit Kuoh, you will be able to meet her. If it happens, could you become her friend and play with her?" I asked Kunou who nodded with a wide smile on her face.

"Hn! But why can't she comes here instead?"

"It's because I don't know if it's a good thing or not to have her coming here…" I murmured under my breath at her question, confusing her before I shook my head.

"Let's eat already, otherwise the noodles will become soggy." I told Kunou who nodded before we resumed our meals. Although, I noticed Kunou murmurs under her breath but I didn't catch her words because of Ise's scream as he was manhandled by Jeanne.

"So, Sakuya is a father…"

* * *

After eating, we decided to go to Kiyomizu-dera under Ise's request. As we looked out to appreciate the new scenery, we finally reached our destination and after some searching, we found a sloped path which lead to Kiyomizu-dera.

"This slope is called the Three Year Slope. The legend says that if you fall over here, it means you will die in three years." Kunou said surprising us, especially Asia who was terrified at the legend.

"Ooh waa! So scary!" Asia yelled as she hugged my arm. She was a naive and clumsy girl and often fell over, so it was natural for her to be afraid. However, I didn't expect Xenovia to hug my free arm.

"The Japanese sure put some scary spells in their sloped paths…" Xenovia muttered under her breath as she looked at her surroundings with caution.

"You two, it's only a legend. It's not like it will really happen." Irina said to the two scared girls as we chuckled at their reactions while we climbed up the slope until we finally reached Kiyomizu-dera.

"Look, Asia! This temple gathers the essence of pagan culture!" Xenovia said as she let go of my arm before she started to visit the temple with Asia who walked with her.

"Yes, yes! You can feel its history from its appearance!"

"Hey, be careful with the comments. The Gods and the Buddhas are maybe watching over us right now." Jeanne warned them as she ran after them with Kunou. Meanwhile, Issei went to look at the souvenirs stand while I was with Irina as we walked around, exploring the temple.

"I heard that this shrine was used for praying for passing grades and love wishes."

"In that case, I shall pray that you have good grades in school." I teased Irina as I knew she was the one who possessed the lowest grades among the girls, much to her dismay. She then slapped me on my shoulder with a pout, making me laugh at her.

"Hey, the couple over there." I blinked when we were called by an old woman who waved at us from behind a stall.

"Are you talking to us?" I said as I pointed to ourselves to which the old woman nodded, making Irina blush.

"But we aren't a couple yet…" She murmured under her breath, quiet enough for me to not catch her words.

"We give some love compatibility predictions, are you interested in trying it?"

"A prediction, I don't really believe those kinds of things… What do you think about it, Irina?" I asked her before I flinched when I saw her staring at me with fire in her eyes.

"Let's do it, Sakuya-kun!" I weakly laughed at her enthusiasm before I paid the old woman who gave me a box. I then drew a prediction from it before I looked at the result.

"It says highly favorable and auspicious. Looks like we are very compatible, Irina." I summed up the main content of the prediction and explained to Irina whose face turned red, and she looked very happy.

"I see… I am so happy…" She murmured as she softly took the love prediction in her hands while I smiled.

"Hey, Sa-chan, Iri-chan! We're going to buy some souvenirs." When I heard Jeanne calling for us, I looked in the direction of the scream to see her as she waved at us with the others by her side.

"We're coming! Irina, Jeanne is calling for us." I shouted as I waved back to Jeanne who nodded. I then talked to Irina but she didn't hear me as she was completely focused on the fortune in her hands as she was reading it.

"… wish will become true…" She murmured under her breath while I couldn't catch her words because of the surrounding noises caused by the other tourists. As I sighed, I reached for her hand before I held it which surprised her.

"Eh?" She mumbled in surprise before we started to walk in the direction of the others as I dragged her with me. However, she soon giggled as she linked her fingers with mine while I blinked in confusion.

* * *

After we bought some souvenirs, we decided to go back to the hotel. We were currently walking across an old district of Kyoto.

"I wonder if we bought enough souvenirs?" Asia asked as she looked at the bags in my hands while I nodded.

"Yes, I think it's enough. We got a few bottles of sake and some dried squids for Dad, a wooden comb and some camellia oil for Mom, and for Sister Griselda, some green tea powder. We still haven't bought Ophis's souvenirs yet, but we can do it tomorrow morning. Although, I didn't know that Sister Griselda liked green tea."

"Sister Griselda mentioned that she became a fan of it after she came to Japan. We heard from Dulio-san that she often take her break in a tea house nearby the church she's stationed in. Speaking of Dulio-san, what should we buy for him?" Irina explained to me when I looked at the pack of green tea in the bags before she asked us about Dulio's gift to which Xenovia answered.

"Let's just buy him some food, I'm sure he would be happy with this."

"In that case, let's buy him some traditional candies, the same as Ophis-chan." Jeanne said while we nodded as we decided of the souvenirs we would give to Dulio before we meet a group of students in the middle of the street.

"Hey, Kiba!"

"Ah, Ise-kun, everyone. Where are you going?"

"We were going back to the hotel. What about you guys?" Ise asked Kiba who pointed to a shrine where we could see a lot of people reunited.

"We were going to visit the Matsunoo-taisha, it's the shrine just right here. Do you want to join us?"

"I don't mind, what about you?"

"Sure, it could be fun." Xenovia answered Ise while the girls nodded as they also seemed interested. However, I shook my head before I pointed a traditional candy shop I noticed.

"Go ahead without me, I'm going to buy some sweets in that shop. I'll join you guys later."

"I'll come with you." Kunou said with shining eyes at the idea of sweets, making me chuckle. She may be a princess, she's still a child. I thought as I nodded before we left the others and walked inside the shop. As I browsed over the goods, I saw some bags filled with konpeitos that were sold really cheap. Without hesitation, I quickly bought several of them.

"Alright, I got Ophis and Dulio's souvenirs…" I murmured under my breath as I put the bags in my storage dimension while I kept one in my hand. I looked at Kunou to see that she bought nothing.

"You're taking nothing?"

"I forgot my wallet at home…" She murmured under her breath while I hummed before I opened the bag of konpeito in my hand.

"In that case, how about we share?" I said as I held out the bag in front of Kunou who widened her eyes.

"Really? Ah, thank you! Umu, It's sweet~" She asked before a wide smile appeared on her face when I nodded. She then took a konpeito in her mouth before she moaned in pleasure, making me smile.

"Let's go join the others." I said while she nodded as she took another konpeito and before we walked in the direction of the shrine in order to join everyone, I blinked when I heard some bells ringing.

"What was that?" I said as I looked around us before Kunou pointed in a certain direction.

"It came from over there." As I looked in the direction she pointed, I noticed a little girl who was staring at us, hiding behind a torii. She had pale skin, long snowy hair which reached her legs and light blue eyes. She wore a black shrine maiden outfit with azure outlines. I was suddenly on my guard when I felt that this girl wasn't normal, however, she started to run away when she saw that we noticed her.

"Who was that?" Kunou asked me while I shrugged.

"I don't know… How about we follow her?" I shook my head at Kunou's question before I told her my proposition as I was a little curious about the child, especially about the feeling I felt from her. When Kunou nodded, we started to go in the direction where she ran off. As we passed through the torii and followed the trail, we soon reached a little shrine which was surrounded by nature.

"There is nobody…" I said as I looked at our surroundings, I didn't see the little girl nor any shrine maidens attending this shrine. Furthermore, it looked like it was attended for a long time as I observed the shrine more closely, only to see a lot of dust accumulated on it.

"Is there something wrong, Kunou?" I asked her when I noticed a sad expression on Kunou's face as she looked around, confusing me.

"No, it's just… It's a little sad that this shrine is deserted while the one next door is filled with people…" Kunou said as she looked down while I hummed. We saw earlier that the shrine next door, Matsunoo-taisha was filled with people, it was filled with life while there was nobody here. I thought before I got a little idea.

"Then how about we pray for this shrine's success?"

"But I don't have any money to offer."

"I'll pay for the both of us." I said as I took out two pieces of 500 yen before I threw them in the offertory box and then rang the bell. I then clapped my hands and started to pray for this shrine's success with Kunou who did the same after she saw me doing it.

"May this shrine be filled with people." I heard Kunou's murmurs under her breath, making me smile.

"Now that we are done, let's join the others." I said as I patted her head while she nodded before we started to go back to the others who were in the neighboring temple. I also left a bag of konpeito on the offering box before we left, confusing Kunou who tilted her head.

"Why did you leave a bag of konpeito here?"

"A little offering. Maybe the god of this shrine loves candies." I answered her before I joked, making Kunou giggled as we walked away.

* * *

After we meet up with everybody at Matsunoo-taisha and spent some time visiting the temple, we returned to the hotel where we met Azazel and Rossweisse who were talking to each other as they sat in some seats in the lobby.

"Oh, you guys came back at a good time, especially you, Ise." Azazel said when he noticed our arrival while we were confused.

"What do you mean, Azazel-sensei?"

"It was just now. There was another molester incident just outside the hotel. I happened to be on scene, so I beat up the guy who wanted to fondle women' breasts… And then this thing came out from his body. I was thinking if it could be…" Azazel said as he took out a red jewel that gave off light from his pocket.

**[That jewel is…]** We heard Ddraig's voice coming from Ise's hand after he took the jewel from Azazel.

"What is it, Ddraig?"

**[Oh, this came from the box and escaped from your body during the bullet train ride.]**

"Just as I thought. We analyzed this jewel and found within it your energy." Azazel nodded to himself as if his suspicions were confirmed.

**[Yes, there is no mistake about it. I can feel our pulse from it. No, wait… What is this?!] **Ddraig said before his voice suddenly became depressed.

**[Partner, I have investigated a bit about this jewel… The contents of the box, your potential… It has been passed around Kyoto through all sorts of different people. B..by touching people's breasts. ]** Ddraig said shocking most of us, especially Ise who had an incredible expression of his face and Azazel who started to laugh wryly at the information.

"I see. So your 'potential' is the cause of the molester cases that have been happening recently."

"I don't know if I should be disgusted of impressed by that…" Kunou said as she looked at Ise and the jewel in his hand while I shook my head.

"I think you should be disgusted. After all, this jewel is the reason why people become molesters those last two days in Kyoto."

"So Ddraig, what's the situation with this jewel?"

**[I have no idea. All I can tell is that it's powerful… But, but the power gained to touch the breasts of different people in this city, is that… Is that really OK, your potential…] **Ddraig said while Ise groaned as he fell on his knees.

"It seems we'll have to find a way to compensate all these victims who became arrested as molesters because of Ise-kun." Rossweisse said with a sigh, making Ise bow his head as he apologized.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"I will do something for them tomorrow. Anyway, this jewel may be your answer to a new power, one that is safer and as powerful as the Juggernaut Drive so take good care of it." Azazel before he placed his hand on Ise's shoulder who nodded and as we watched over them, we noticed someone presence behind us. When we looked back, we saw a woman in a shrine maiden outfit, we then saw some fox ears on her head for a few seconds, showing us that she was a youkai.

"Kunou-sama. I have come to bring you back."

"So it's time already, what a shame. It was a pleasant day today, Sakuya, everyone." Kunou said as she bowed to us while we nodded.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. And thank you for being our guide today, Kunou."

"Don't thank me, it should be I who should thank you for saving my mother, and for respecting your promise." Kunou said as she bowed her head while I chuckled and patted her head.

"Well then, I shall take my leave. Oh yes, I heard that you are all going away tomorrow morning, is it true?"

"Yes, today is our last day in Kyoto and the end of our school trip." Asia answered Kunou who asked before she started to leave with the woman who was patiently waiting at the hotel's entrance.

"In that case, I'll come to see you guys off tomorrow at the station, and with Mother if she's well enough. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said as we saw Kunou off who waved at us before they left the hotel.

"She's a cute child." Jeanne commented as she murmured under her breath while I nodded.

"Hey, Sakuya!"

"Yes, what is it, Azazel-san?"

"I would like you to fight against Ise right now, can you?" Azazel asked with a smirk while I nodded as I cracked my fists.

"Sure, I'll do it."

* * *

After Azazel asked Sakuya to spar against Issei, they were soon transported to an artificial dimension by Azazel which featured nothing but a vast meadow.

"Alright, you guys can fight as hard as you want here. Also, I got you guys a phoenix tear each, I had asked Ravel to prepare them for us when Serafall informed me of the Hero Faction before the trip. Although, we were lucky enough that we didn't need to use them yesterday. Asia, I want you to keep healing them with your Sacred Gear at a distance, it will be also a good training for you too." Azazel said to Asia who nodded before she prepared herself. Meanwhile, Irina looked around her to see that Rossweisse and Jeanne weren't presents with them.

"Do you know where Jeanne-chan and Rossweisse-san are?"

"Rossweisse said that she had something to do, and she asked Jeanne to help her." Xenovia answered her as she nodded before they looked at the two brothers who were facing each other.

"I'll show you how much I have improved since the last time." Issei said as he cracked his knuckles before he entered his Balance Break state, coated in his red armor while Sakuya smiled as he materialized his sword in his hand.

"Sure, just don't disappoint me. Balance Break!" He yelled before he was engulfed in a white aura that, once dissipated, showed himself coated in his new attire which surprised the spectators at the sight of his new Balance Break.

"It's a completely different Balance Break from his previous one… Is it because of Clarent and Florent's influence on his Sacred Gear or is there something else…" Azazel murmured under his breath as multiple theories started to appear in his mind while the girls and Kiba were more focused on a certain detail on Sakuya's back.

"It's just like what Jeanne told us yesterday, Sakuya got a new pair of wings."

"It only shows that Sakuya-kun got stronger… Azazel-sensei, can I ask something?"

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Between Sakuya-kun and Sairaorg-san, who do you think is the strongest?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Sairaorg and Sakuya are both the type of persons who keep training every day, surpassing their previous limits so any information we have of them are quickly outdated, becoming useless. I would say that they are both of the same level but these are only speculations. Again, there is the fact that Sakuya is an Angel, giving him an advantage over Sairaorg who is a Devil. There is also some variables such as any trump cards they got in their sleeves so it's quite difficult to give a concrete answer." Azazel answered Kiba who hummed in appreciation before they looked at the two brothers as they engaged their spar.

"Kiba! Do you have the thing you received from Rias?"

"Yes, right here." Hearing Issei's question, Kiba took out from his jacket a card etched with the Gremory crest.

"What is that, Kiba?"

"It's an identification card that could be used as a substitute for an absent king and authorise pawns to promote without them. Buchou gave me this to use in case of urgency." Kiba answered Xenovia who hummed as the card glowed with a small light.

"Alright, Queen promotion! Here I come!" Issei shouted as he glowed in a red light before he charged at Sakuya at high speed with his booster ignited. However, he quickly stopped and fall back from Sakuya when he pointed his sword at him, confusing the spectators.

"Ddraig, that sensation. Don't tell me…"

**[There is no doubt about it, partner. Your brother's sword has the same feeling of a dragon slayer.]**

"Since when Sakuya-kun could do that?"

"It's been a few days since Sakuya-kun could create a dragon slayer sword. At my request, we first started on developing it in order to stop Ise-kun, should he ever go berserk with the Juggernaut Drive again. After we asked Ise-kun to lend us his holy sword, we started to work on this project with Jeanne-san." Kiba answered Irina's question.

"I didn't know that you could even create that kind of swords…"

"In theory, Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth can create any swords based on the desire of its wielder, making them one of the best Sacred Gears in terms of versatility. However, their main weakness is the swords created itself."

"What do you mean?"

"The swords created by Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth aren't that powerful as they can't match the power of a true Holy or Demonic swords. Even Kiba's Balance Break can't compete with Xenovia's Durandal and Sakuya's swords. Although, Sakuya managed to break through that weakness by merging his swords, Clarent and Florent, which are both one of the strongest swords in their respective alignments. In the end, it gave birth to Sakuya's current sword and Longinus."

""""Longinus?!""""

"Yeah, it's not official, but there were some talks among the Alliance's top-brass that Sakuya's Sacred Gear should be given a Longinus certificate after his actions against Loki. After all, Longinus are Sacred Gears that possess the power to slay deities, something that Sakuya nearly managed to do a few weeks ago, and he kept getting stronger. Kiba, you should try to evolve your Sacred Gear to a further level. And Asia, you should try to unlock your Balance Breaker if you haven't done it yet." He said as he looked at his two blond students who nodded at his words before he looked back at the fight in front of them.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

"Take this! Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted as he unleashed a massive red blast at Sakuya who took a stance with his sword which was soon engulfed in a white aura before he cut the blast apart with a single swing.

"What?!" Issei said as he was surprised to see his attack easily parried before he frowned when he noticed a little tint of red on the aura coating Sakuya's sword.

"You have to do better than that." Sakuya said as he raised his sword above his head and Issei widened his eyes behind his helmet when he saw the aura coating the blade grow several times in size before he quickly moved from his spot when Sakuya swung down his sword, unleashing a giant white blast with red outlines which he barely dodged it.

"That was close!"

**[Partner, I advise you to not use any ranged attack. Especially when he could easily parry them and absorb some of their powers like now.]**

"In this case, there is nothing to do but to get closer to him!" Issei shouted as he charged at Sakuya after he ignited his booster. Seeing this, Sakuya snapped his fingers before several chains appeared below him and went in the direction of Issei with the intention of restraining him.

"This won't stop me!" Issei shouted as he tried to dodge them but it was useless as they continued to follow him so he tried to cut the chains apart with Ascalon which he succeeded. However, he frowned when he noticed that he couldn't use his booster so he looked over his shoulder to see that they were frozen.

"Since when… Don't tell me that the chains were only diversion?!" Issei shouted before he saw a large shadow below him so he quickly looked up to see Sakuya in the air, charging at him with his sword raised above his head.

"Shit!" Issei shouted alarmed as he quickly jumped away from his spot, dodging Sakuya who swung in the air, however, his blow created a large crater on the ground.

"That's not good enough, Ise. You're never going to achieve victory like that. Not against Sairaorg Bael. Not against any of your future enemies!" Sakuya shouted as a magical circle appeared in front of him before it glowed, freezing the ground along with Issei's legs, stopping him in his escape.

"That's really not good…" Issei murmured under his breath as he started to boost himself.

**[Transfer!]**

"Flame Bla… Gah!" Before Issei could unleash a torrent of fire in order to melt the ice, trapping him. Sakuya dashed at him before he delivered several quick slashes while passing through him, hurting Issei as several cracks appeared on his armor.

"Your desire fuels your Sacred Gear. It won't grant power unless you want it! Do you have what it takes?!" Sakuya shouted as he charged again at his brother while raising his sword which was overflowing with holy light above his head.

"Divine Conqueror!" And as Sakuya swung down his holy sword upon Issei who quickly understood that he wouldn't be able to evade his attack. So, he quickly unleashed a Dragon Shot at Sakuya with the impact between the two attacks creating a massive explosion that engulfed the entire scenery, splitting the ground into two which provoked a tremor causing everyone to fall to their knees.

"He's going too far! Will Ise-kun be alright after that?!" Irina shouted a little worried for her childhood friend as they all looked at the explosion.

"Have faith in Ise. Even if he's weaker than Sakuya, he's as resilient as a cockroach. He won't be killed that easily."

"Azazel-sensei, I don't think it's a good compliment…" Kiba muttered as they looked at the dust cloud created by the explosion from which Sakuya emerged as he flew through the sky with his five pair of wings. And when the dust cloud disappeared, it left behind nothing but a giant crater with in its center Issei who was lying on the ground, his armor shattered allowing them to see his bloodied face.

"Even now, I couldn't catch up to him…" Issei murmured as he tried to stand up before he was glowing with a green light, courtesy of Asia who started to heal him the moment she saw his state. Meanwhile, Sakuya sighed as he looked over Issei.

"So, this is your limit…" Sakuya murmured with a hint of disappointment on his face as he landed on the ground, the swords floating behind him dissipating into particles of light. Meanwhile, Issei clenched his fists before he took out a phoenix tear from his pocket.

"I'm not done yet!" He shouted as he applied the liquid all over his body, completely healing his wounds before he deployed his booster and charged at Sakuya who did the same while being coated with a white aura. And when they meet and attacked, they passed through each other, seemingly unharmed which confused the spectators except Azazel who sighed.

"It's over." He said as his students all noticed some cracks appearing on Issei's armor before it broke apart in pieces while he fell on the ground. Meanwhile, Sakuya simply cracked his neck before he started to walk in their direction.

"What happened?"

"At the last moment, Sakuya coated his body with holy lightning before he quickly dodged Ise's punch and managed to slash him across his chest while they passed through each other. Asia, can you go heal Ise?" Azazel explained to Irina who was confused before he turned to Asia who nodded before she stopped when she noticed Issei who started to glow in a red light.

"What is going on?" Azazel murmured as they all looked at Issei and observed the phenomena while Sakuya stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. The jewel became even more brilliant, and gave off an intense light that illuminated the entire surroundings.

Amidst the light emitted by the jewel, something appeared from the ground before they gradually took on human form. And little by little, the number of figures multiplied.

"Oppai…" One of the figures said before he was followed by the others. They soon all chanted 'Oppai!' in a low voice, they slowly and casually shuffled their footsteps, and entered some kind of formation as they formed a circle.

**[Oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai.]**

"What is this?! It's really creepy!" Irina yelled as the girls involuntary stepped back from the sight before them while Azazel and Kiba chuckled with a wry smile on their face.

"They're like oppai zombies… Am I witnessing the birth of a new cult or something?" Azazel said as the oppai zombies slowly melted into the ground before they formed a massive magic circle in front of Issei who seemed to be in a trance. He then slowly walked to the magic circle before he raised his hands towards the sky.

"Summon, oppai!" He shouted before the magic circle gave off a bright light with the word 'oppai' as the symbol. Then, something appeared in the center of the magic circle with a flash of light. Everyone widened their eyes as they all recognized what appeared inside the magic circle, it was a familiar crimson-haired girl, Rias Gremory herself, who was currently wearing only her underwear. As she noticed the change of scenery as she unhooked her bra, Rias raised her head to look around before she widened her eyes in shock.

"W-What is going on?! Where am I? A-Ara, isn't this Ise? Why are you here and why was I brought here? Everyone is also here? Eh? Eh?"

"Why is Rias-buchou here?" Xenovia asked as they were all staring at the heiress in surprise while Azazel was deep in thought, placing his hand over his chin.

"Rias was summoned here by Ise… and that light came from the jewel, does that means that she has a link with unlocking Ise's potential? Don't tell he will do the same thing that allowed him to unlock his Balance Breaker…"

"The same thing? What did he do to unlock his Balance Breaker?"

"I heard from Koneko-chan that Ise-kun pushed Rias-buchou's nipples to unlock it…" Kiba answered Irina's question with a murmur as they saw Issei, walking near Rias who was confused by the current event.

"Ise?"

"Rias, please let me poke you in the breast!" Issei asked Rias with a nosebleed, rending her speechless while the spectators all sighed at the unreal situation. However, Rias quickly nodded Issei.

"...I don't quite understand, but still... I get it!" Rias said as she shifted her position so that others couldn't see her nipples, and took off her bra before she showed her bare breasts to Issei who swallowed his saliva at the sight. Meanwhile, Ddraig began to sob loudly as his voice could be clearly heard by the spectators and Sakuya.

**[Ooooooh! Oooaaaaaaah! Oooooooh!] **

"Hah, for a Heavenly Dragon to fall to that extent… I'm really starting to pity Ddraig right now…" Azazel said with a sigh as they all looked at Issei whose hands were reaching for Rias's breasts.

"Sorry, partner… but I have to do it! Here I come, Rias!" Issei proudly said before he touched Rias's nipples with his fingers.

"This, this is...! Ah!" Rias couldn't help herself and moaned while her breasts suddenly gave off a bright light. And then, she slowly rose into the sky before the whole dimension was illuminated with a pink glow.

"What the fuck…" Sakuya quietly swore, an action that would have shocked the girls if they weren't too confused to react as they all looked at the spot where Rias disappeared.

[Sakuya-sama, are you alright?] From Sakuya's sword could be heard Clarent's worried voice as she asked her wielder who then let out a deep sigh.

"I'm fine, I think…" He muttered with a tired voice as he stared at Issei with a deadpan expression. However, he quickly steeled himself as he took a stance when he felt a pulse of power coming from Issei while his armor started to glow with a bright red light.

"The power is overflowing! From the bottom! From the inside! From my Sacred Gear! Ddraig, is this your original power?" Issei asked as he looked over himself while Ddraig hummed with a voice full of happiness and joy.

**[That's right, partner. This is my original aura... Unlike the power from Juggernaut, driven by extreme emotion, there is no curse or negative emotion. How nostalgic, this feels like the time when I still had my material body, when all I cared was to simply fight the White One to determine the victor! How about we show your brother the true extent of our power?!]**

"Yeah, let's do it! Sakuya, prepare yourself! This is my… no, this is our new power! Let's go! Boosted Gear!" Issei yelled and in tandem with it, the red light surrounding his body began to give off a massive red aura.

"Mode change! Welsh Blaster Bishop!" The red aura soon gathered itself on his shoulders and his back before it took the form of a backpack while two massive cannons were formed on his shoulders.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

"Take this! Dragon Blaster!" Issei released a giant blast of energy at Sakuya who widened his eyes at the power.

[Sakuya-sama!]

"I know!" As he saw the blast approaching quickly and heard Clarent's warning, Sakuya coated his body with holy lightning before he flew in the sky, dodging the blast. Without hitting anyone, the cannon blast continued flying onward far away behind him before it exploded, creating a large explosion which shook the entire dimension while the scenery in the background was engulfed by a red light.

"That power, I wonder if I could have stopped it…" Sakuya murmured as he looked at the aftermath of Issei's attack before he shook his head and focus his attention on his brother whose canons dissipated into particles of light.

"Mode Change! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!" Issei shouted as he spread out his dragonic wings before he flew in Sakuya's direction.

"I'm not fast enough! Armor release!" He then yelled before various parts of Boosted Gear Scale Mail were shed off from his armor, dissipating into particles of light. And then, his speed greatly improved as he ignited his boosters and quickly approached Sakuya who placed his sword to block the incoming punch before he was pushed back by Issei's charge.

"You did get faster but can your thin armor resist my sword?" Sakuya said as he agilely wielded his sword to make Issei's fist slide on the blade before he raised it in order to strike him down.

"In that case, I only have to change! Mode Change! Welsh Dragonic Rook!" Issei shouted as a red aura gathered around him, restoring his lost armor. However, the aura didn't stop with regenerating the original form of his Balance Breaker as it went beyond to create a thicker armor on his arms, resulting in gauntlets that were several times thicker than his usual one. And as Sakuya swung down his sword, Issei protected himself by using his thick left gauntlet as a shield. Sakuya's sword struck the gauntlet, but stopped halfway and did not cut through the gauntlet completely.

"It's not good! I need to increase the output!"

"I won't let you! Ddraig, let's do it!" Issei shouted as he raised his right fist which started to shine with a deep red light.

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

"I can't withdraw my sword…" Sakuya murmured under his breath while widened his eyes when he saw that he couldn't take out his blade from Issei's gauntlet.

"This is the power of my potential!" Issei shouted as he smashed his fist towards Sakuya. Clenching his teeth, Sakuya let go of his sword which quickly dissipated into particles of light before he materialized it again in his hand and placed it in front of him, blocking Issei's massive punch.

"Aaaaaah!" With a shout, Issei used all of his strength to smash Sakuya who took his attack by using his sword. However, the power behind it was too great as Sakuya was propelled to the ground, crashing on the surface which created a massive cloud of dust and dirt.

"Ha ha..." As Issei landed on the ground, he began to pant, and fell to his knees while his additional armor faded away into particles of light.

**[Partner, due to the liberation of this new power, the Balance Breaker countdown has further decreased. The total Balance Breaker time has also lengthened. However, the stamina consumption has increased, in particular due to changing modes continuously. This will be lessened as you get used to it.]**

"I see…" Issei said as he listened to Ddraig's explanation before he looked up and snorted at the sight.

"Are you kidding me, hah… Even after that, he's fine…" He muttered as he saw Sakuya standing on his feet. He was bleeding from his mouth and had his head down, hiding his expression.

"That's not good, I'm starting to get excited…" Sakuya said as he wiped the blood of his mouth before a wide smile appeared on his face, unsettling Xenovia and Irina who flinched at the sight.

"It's not good…"

"What do you mean, Xenovia?"

"When Sakuya smiles like that, he easily tends to go overboard and start to destroy everything in his path. Back then at the Vatican, this smile was often treated as an omen for imminent destruction."

"Issei, I'll tell you something. In the past, I could only use Clarent's ability to amplify the power of my sword. But now that Clarent is part of my Sacred Gear and that my Balance Break took the form of this outfit, do you know what it means?" Sakuya asked Issei as his body was engulfed in a white aura while his sword started to glow with a holy light.

"No…"

"It means that I can not only amplify my sword but also my own power!" Sakuya yelled as the white aura coating his body increased in size and became more fierce in appearance with some electrical sparks surrounding it.

"It's almost like the Boosted Gear." Kiba commented when he heard about Sakuya's new ability and felt his increase of power while Azazel nodded as he put his hand over his chin.

"Yeah, and by going through his logic, Sakuya should also be able to use Florent's ability to absorb his opponent's mana by merely touching them and unlike before, he can directly replenish his own reserve of mana instead of simply storing the absorbed mana into his sword. It's as if Sakuya's Sacred Gear was a fusion of the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing."

"Now it's time to get serious, Ise…" Sakuya said as he took a stance with his sword while Issei tried to stand up but when he did, his Balance Break suddenly disappeared before he fell on the ground, exhausted.

"Sorry, I can't continue…" Issei said as he looked at Sakuya with a small smile while his brother was speechless. He just stared at him in silence while keeping up his stance as if he didn't compute what happened.

"Alright, it's enough for tonight." Azazel said as he clapped his hands while he walked towards Issei with the others who followed him.

"First of all, congratulations Ise for obtaining your new power. However, how you got it, I can't say I'm not really surprised by now…"

"I can't help myself, I'm the Oppai Dragon." Issei said, still lying on the ground until Kiba helped him to sit up while Asia started to heal him with her Sacred Gear.

"Are you okay, Sakuya-kun?" Irina asked Sakuya who joined them with a face devoid of expression which made her think of Ophis before he sighed as he reverted back to his normal appearance, his Balance Breaker disappearing into particles of light.

"Yeah, I'm a little disappointed that we couldn't continue…"

"In that case, how about you fight against me?" An elderly voice was heard from behind Sakuya, making everybody widened their eyes, except for Azazel who blinked in surprise. As soon as he heard the unknown voice, Sakuya coated his body with holy lightning before he quickly took Irina and Xenovia in his arms and moved away from his spot and the unknown person, reappearing next to Azazel. However, when Sakuya looked at his previous emplacement, he didn't see anybody before he widened his eyes again when he felt a finger against his nape.

"You were fast but that wasn't enough..." The same elderly voice was heard behind Sakuya who started to sweat as he was confident of his speed.

"You are… !" Azazel said while Sakuya let go of the girls and turned around to see the man who outspeeded him. It was a tall smiling old man with long white hair tied in a ponytail and wrinkled skin. He wore a yellow kimono which has a flower designs on it, he also wore a black haori and a red scarf with flower designs as well.

"Yo, kiddo. It's been a while. Did you finally find yourself a wife after all this time?" The old man said with a smirk as he looked at Azazel who clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Shut up, mind your own business. What are you doing here? I thought that there were some problems up there."

"Yes, but they are nearly all solved by now thanks to Ama-chan. As for why I'm here, it's for this young man. An acquaintance told me that he met him in town this afternoon, so I came to see him with my own two eyes. I've grown quite curious when I heard about his feats, especially the one with the black lightning." The old man said as he walked to Sakuya and tried to poke his forehead with his fingers, only to have his hand pushed away by the angel who frowned in confusion at the mention of the acquaintance. Meanwhile, Azazel sighed at his words as he placed a hand over his eyes.

"Somehow, it's not really surprising as it's your domain…"

"Azazel-sensei, who is this person?" Kiba asked as he remained vigilant of the old man, an action that was shared by the others except for Issei who was too exhausted to move and Asia who was too busy healing him with her Sacred Gear.

"He's…"

"I'll introduce myself, Azazel. I'm only a simple old man who likes to wander around, my name is Kashima. It's a pleasure to meet you all, youngsters." The old man introduced himself before he winked at Sakuya and the others who flinched back at it while they kept staring at him cautiously.

"He's too suspicious…"

"Yeah, it's obvious that he's not a simple old man." Xenovia and Irina said as they stared at the smiling old man with a deadpan expression.

"Can you introduce yourself like a normal person and why your second name… Anyway, he's not a bad guy, he's just a carefree old man who just like to fool around." Azazel grumbled under his breath before he looked at his students who dropped their guards against Kashima who chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that I fool around that much but it does define me. Anyway, I came here to ask a favor."

"A favor? I thought that you came here only to observe Sakuya."

"Yes, but I was also interested in the famous black lightning that took down the Northern Evil God, Loki. I wanted to face it after I heard rumors about it. Young man, I'm sorry to ask you so suddenly, especially when you must be tired buy can you grant this old man a favor? " Kashima said as he looked at Sakuya with shining eyes and a wide smile. Meanwhile, Sakuya only stared at him with a deadpan gaze before he glanced at Azazel who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sakuya, I won't tell you that you have to accept his request but he won't stop bugging you until you do. He's that type of person."

"What can I do for you?"

"Just like I said earlier, I wanted to face your black lightning so could you use it against me?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"But Sakuya-kun, didn't you severely injured your arms when you used that black lightning against Loki?" Irina said as she looked at Sakuya with a worried gaze while he softly shook his head.

"It's fine, Irina. Asia, can I count on you after this?"

"Yes, please leave it to me." Asia said as she put her hands over her chest while Sakuya hummed before he looked at Kashima who nodded with a smile.

"Great, thank you very much, young man." He said as he suddenly disappeared from his spot before he reappeared at the center of the crater, surprising Issei and the others who couldn't see his movements with the exception of Azazel and Sakuya with the latter who was still eyed-wided at the old man's speed.

"I guess I still have a long way to go…" He murmured before he walked away from the others and materialized his sword in his hand.

"Here we go, Balance Break!" Sakuya shouted once he was far away from the others as he reverted back into his Balance Breaker state before he was engulfed in a white aura with some electrical sparks surrounding it. Meanwhile, his sword started to glow with a holy light before it was coated with holy lightning that kept rampaging like a tempest as Sakuya's surrounding was getting deteriorated by the stray lightning.

"Aah…God Slayer Mode." As he whispered, his sword started to glow brightly before the lightning coating the blade slowly turned into a black one.

"That power! It's even stronger than when he used it against Loki!" Issei shouted as they all looked at Sakuya and the torrent of black lightning in his hand. Meanwhile, Kashima smiled at the sight before he audibly flexed his neck.

"Alright then, let's do this…" He said as a long katana in a white sheath appeared on his back before he slowly unsheathed it and took a stance.

"Although, it looks more dangerous than what I thought… Well, it's fine. Otherwise, it wouldn't be interesting…" He mumbled as he looked at the black lightning in Sakuya's hand with a wide smile full of excitement before he saw Sakuya who raised his sword above his head before he swung it down, unleashing a giant blast of black lightning at him. The old man didn't move from his place as he looked at the giant blast quickly approaching him at high speed until it was in front of him, he murmured a single word which despite the low volume, was heard by everybody as if his voice cut through the air and space to reach their ears.

"Raikiri."

And with a flash, Kashima cut the torrent in two as they continued their course behind him. Meanwhile, the spectators were shocked as they didn't see Kashima move from his stance. From their point of view, they only saw the torrent separating itself once it reached the smiling old man.

"I have to say, I'm more than impressed…" Kashima said as he looked at the aftermath behind him while his katana disappeared from his hands before he put them inside his kimono's sleeves. Meanwhile, Sakuya fell on his knees as he winced from the injuries he received from using the black lightning before he was joined by Asia and the others.

"Sakuya-san, please give me your arms. I will heal them." Asia asked Sakuya who nodded before he held out his arms with a wince while they all flinched back at the sight of the burns and the ripped skins on them.

"That's gruesome…" Issei commented while Irina nodded before she sighed, placing a hand over her forehead.

"And this is worse than last time against Loki. I swear, Sakuya-kun, you have a talent for self-injuring yourself like that."

"So, are you satisfied with the results?" Azazel asked Kashima who nodded with a smile before he looked at Sakuya who was getting healed by Asia.

"Yes, very. I'm quite happy to see that black lightning and I'm not disappointed at its power. The rumors circulating about it weren't false, after all but it wasn't his full potential…" As he talked with Azazel, an azure magic circle appeared on the ground, illuminating the dimension with a bright light before a figure appeared from it.

"A girl?" Issei muttered as he saw a snow-haired girl who Sakuya recognized before he widened his eyes.

"She's the one from this afternoon…"

"Oh, Tsukuyo? Is there something wrong?"

"You have been summoned to Takamagahara." The young girl answered Kashima's question while her last word surprised Sakuya and the others.

"Really? They must have found out that I ditched my assignments… Well, youngsters. Sorry but this old man has to go back now, I have some business to finish." Kashima said as he scratched his head before he gave his farewell as a magic circle appeared below the pair before they both disappeared from the dimension.

"Azazel-sensei, just who were they? Isn't Takamagahara the place where the Japanese Gods live?"

"Yes, that's right. I guess that you all already understand that those two are related to the Japanese Gods." Azazel answered Irina before he continued when he saw that they all nodded at his words.

"The child you just saw was Tsukuyomi, the Shinto's moon god. Meanwhile, Kashima is that old man's nickname, his true name is Takemikazuchi and he's the Shinto's god of thunder and swords." Azazel answered Irina as his answer surprised her and the others as they stared at the place where they disappeared.

"The god of thunder and sword, huh…" Sakuya murmured under his breath before a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

After an unexpected encounter with two of the Japanese gods and Ise who managed to unlock his new power, we were back in the hotel's lobby where we were alone as there was nobody but us present in it.

"Sakuya-san, how are your arms?" Asia asked me while I clenched my fists before I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, they're completely healed. As always, thank you for everything, Asia."

"Alright, kids. We're going out tonight."

"What do you mean, Azazel-sensei?"

"Since this is our last day in Kyoto, I decided with Serafall and Rossweisse to have a little party tonight. While we were in the artificial dimension, the others were doing some preparation and took a reservation in a restaurant that was in the neighborhood. Kuh~ I can't wait to see to see the maiko!" Azazel answered Irina's question before he started to get excited at the idea of seeing a maiko while we weakly laughed at his reaction. The restaurant wasn't that far from the hotel as we quickly arrived.

"It must be this room." Azazel said as we walked to a door which he opened. Behind it was Jeanne and Rossweisse who were waiting for us with Serafall and the Sitri members.

"Hi, you're all quite late!" Serafall greeted us enthusiastically while Azazel chuckled before he pointed at us who were behind him.

"Sorry, they took quite a long time." He said with a smirk while we snorted before we took out seats next to Jeanne and Rossweisse who nodded at us.

"Did you finish everything?"

"Don't worry, we got everything prepared." Jeanne answered me while I nodded before we looked at Serafall who stand up from her seat and raised her fist.

"Everyone, order as much as you want, Azazel is taking the bill tonight!" Serafall shouted while we cheered at the news.

"""""""""""""Yeah!"""""""""""""

"What do you think we should take?" Irina asked as she looked at the menu while Xenovia pointed to several dishes on it.

"Let's see, I want some beef, pork and chicken…"

"Xe-chan, don't order only meat dishes. You must also eat some vegetables for a good diet."

"I wonder what kind of dessert they have…" I muttered as I looked at the dessert section of the menu while Asia tugged on my sleeves.

"Sakuya-san, it's too early for that." She said while I chuckled before we started to order some dishes. We got our dishes quickly served and as we ate, we had fun as we talked about anything and enjoyed the festive mood in the piece. According to Jeanne, Serafall reserved the entire restaurant so we could do as much as noise as we wanted.

"I don't care about what you think about. Chawanmushi isn't the same as pudding, even if it's a custard dish." I said as I groaned under my breath before I glared at the dish in front of me while Jeanne shook her head with a sigh.

"Sa-chan, don't start to whine because you got deceived and thought it was pudding because of its appearance. You're not a child anymore so bear with it." She said while I clenched my teeth before we got our attentions attired by Azazel who clapped his hands.

"Alright, it's time to start the main event." Azazel said as we all nodded, except for Irina who was confused.

"Main event? What is he talking abou… What are you doing, Xenovia?!" She asked before she got her eyes covered by a smirking Xenovia while we saw a waitress who entered the room and placed something in front of Irina.

"Xenovia, you can let go." I said to Xenovia who nodded before she took off her hands from Irina's eyes.

"Just what is going on… a cake?"

"""""""""""""Shidou Irina, happy birthday!""""""""""""" As soon as her eyes landed on the cake, we all shouted as we shot some crackers while Irina was speechless before she quickly took out her cell phone and looked at it.

"We're the 29th… Ahaha, I completely forgot that it was my birthday today…" Irina muttered as a small smile appeared on her face before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Xenovia who smiled at her.

"And we didn't, we were planning to do this since a few days now."

"We were really worried when we heard about the Hero Faction, we thought that we would have had to cancel everything but in the end, we managed to organize everything today." Jeanne said as she knelt down next to Irina who hummed while an excited Asia sat next to her on the opposite side.

"Irina-san, you only have to make a wish now." She said to Irina who nodded before she glanced at me for a few seconds, and then, she blew off the candies while we yelled. After this, everyone received a part of cake before we started to have fun again.

"Hey, Sakuya-chan. How about a drink?" Serafall asked me as she held out a bottle of sake but before I could refuse, Jeanne did it in my place as she jumped between us, interposing herself.

"No, you can't! If you give Sa-chan alcohol, it will only provoke a disaster! Sa-chan!"

"Yes?!" I squealed when Jeanne suddenly turned back before she looked at me with a fierce gaze and took my hands within hers.

"Listen to me, no matter what, never drink alcohol again! I won't allow you to!" She said while I slowly nodded. However, I don't remember drinking alcohol in the past so why does she acts as if I already did it. As I tried to search in my memories of any moments I could have drank some alcohol which I didn't, I noticed something from the corner of my eyes which made me widen my eyes.

"Puwaaa... Azazel, pour me another one..." Rossweisse said as she held out her glass at Azazel whose eyes twitched.

"You, you're drunk from one cup… Ah!" He said with an impressed expression before he got the bottle of sake that was in his hand, snatched away by Rossweisse-san who poured another and downed it instantly.

"Rossweisse-chan, slow down! You're drinking too fast!"

"Alright, it's not good. Let's run away…" I murmured under my breath as I saw Jeanne going to Rossweisse's side before I silently went outside the room by the veranda after I glanced at Irina before I smiled when I saw her laugh while she talked with Xenovia and Asia. Once I was outside and closed the window, I stretched my body while I watched the glowing moon in the sky.

"It was a great day today." I said before I noticed that someone followed me, I looked back to see it was Irina who smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she walked by my side.

"I just came to get some fresh air, what about you?"

"I noticed that Rossweisse-san was getting drunk so I quickly left."

"Oh yes, I saw Jeanne trying to stop her. To think that we would have a second bad drunk among us…" Irina said before she murmured the last part, confusing me before I blinked as I remembered something.

"Ah, before I forget, I got something for you." I said as I took something from my dimensional storage while Irina blinked before she looked at what I had in my hand in surprise. It was a white box with a yellow ribbon on it.

"Is that a present for me?" I nodded as I placed the box in her hands. As she slowly opened it, she widened her eyes at the object inside it as she placed her hand in front of her mouth in shock.

"This is beautiful…" Irina muttered before she picked the object in her palm. It was a golden necklace that took the form of a cross with a purple gem on its center.

"Here, I'll put it on you." I said as I took the necklace before I started to put it on her.

"I bought it with Ophis when we saw it one day as we thought it would look good on you… and we weren't wrong."

"Thank you, Sakuya-kun. I'll treasure it." Irina said with a wide smile as she delicately touched the necklace while I smiled at her and nodded before I looked at the moon in the sky.

"The moon is beautiful tonight…" I absently said before I blinked when I heard Irina gasp as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Eh?" She muttered as her face started to redden while I was confused by her reaction.

"Irina, what's wrong? Your face is red… Are you cold? Come here, I'll give you my coat… Irina?"

"Sakuya-kun, do you really understand what you just said?" Irina asked as she took one of my hands within hers while I tilted my head in confusion.

"What I just said? I only said that the moon is beautiful tonight… Ah!" I said before I widened my eyes as I noticed that I just confessed to Irina. As we stared into each others' eyes, I slowly felt myself becoming hot before I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"That's a little awkward…"

"Sakuya-kun, can I really believe those words or was it just an accident…"

"Even if it was an accident, I meant what I just said… or do you want me to say it, Irina?" I said as I took one of her hands before I placed it on my chest, making Irina widen her eyes as she could feel my heartbeat.

"It's beating so fast… Sakuya-kun, can you say it? I want to hear it from your own mouth…" Irina asked demeruly as she looked at me with imploring eyes while I nodded before I took her hand within mine and looked straight into her eyes.

"Shidou Irina, I love you. Please be my fiance." I said, making Irina started to tear up as her hand started to shake in mine.

"Fiance and not girlfriend…"

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked her before she quickly shook her head in denial while she started to cry as tears started to flow on her cheeks.

"No! It's not a problem! I'll happily be your fiance!" She shouted as she hugged me tightly before she looked at me with an expression full of happiness. As we stared at each other, the distance between our face slowly started to shorten up until our lips met. Under the cold night of autumn, we could feel each other's warmth as we kissed and hugged each other.

"Are you okay, Irina?" I asked her once we separated before she put her face against my chest while sobbing.

"I'm fine. It's just, hic… I can't stop smiling. It's been so long that I waited for that moment." She said as she sobbed while I sighed before I hugged her closer. So long, she says… Did she have those feelings for a long time now? It that was the case, I really wanted to punch my past self for being so oblivious but I can't really blame him for that…

"Sorry for getting too emotional…" Irina apologized once she calmed down while I shook my head before I wiped off the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's starting to get cold, how about we go back inside?" I asked her before I intertwined my fingers with hers while she nodded with a bright smile. And then, we walked back in the room where we saw the others who were trying to control a drunk Rossweisse who was crying to the heavens. And as we joined the others, I smiled when I heard a murmur from Irina whose current smile was as bright as the sun.

"My wish really came true…"

* * *

"Are you okay, Take?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your hands."

"It's nothing, just a little burn. Nonetheless, I'm quite happy to see it with my own two eyes. Black lightning, a lightning that can even devour the gods… I wonder what would happen if he manages to master that power. However, I wanted to ask but why did you get interested in him?"

"I can't see his fate, he's interesting."

"Seriously? Ahaha, I never thought that I would hear that from you, the one who oversees the fates of humans! Hmm, I'm getting more excited for the future."

* * *

The next morning, we were at the Kyoto bullet train station platform where I was seeing Jeanne and the others off with Serafall. Yasaka and Kunou were also with us as the former recovered enough to be able to see them off and thank them for their help herself.

"So, this bag of sweets is for Ophis. Also, those blue bags are for Mom while the red one is for Dad." I said as I gave the girls the gift I bought yesterday.

"Leave it to us. Although, Ophis will be a little sad when she will find out that you won't come back with us."

"Blame the Hero Faction for that. Tell her that I will buy her something nice before I return to Kuoh." I replied to Jeanne who nodded before I glanced to Kunou when I felt her tugging on my sleeve.

"Sakuya. You aren't going back with them?"

"No, I'm supposed to be Serafall's escort for the peace talk which I still don't know when it will happen, so I will stay in Kyoto until then." I answered Kunou who nodded with a smile before I walked to Rossweisse who had a hangover.

"Rossweisse-san, are you alright?"

"Ye..Yes, I'm fine… Hmm!" She slowly nodded before she restrained herself from throwing up while Asia massaged her back before she gave her a water bottle.

"Thank you, Asia-san."

"Azazel-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama, as well as all the devils, angels, fallen angels, my apologies. I wanted to thank you all. I am prepared to meet and have talks with Leviathan-sama and Joker-sama. I have always hoped that everyone can turn the situation around and strengthen cooperation, and never let Kyoto be terrorized again." Yasaka said as she held out her hand to Azazel who smiled.

"Yeah, I leave things in your hands, leader of the youkai." Azazel said as he shook hands with Yasaka. And then, the sound of the train about to leave echoed across the platform.

"Alright, it's time to say goodbye." I said as they started the board the train

"Yeah, we'll see you in a few days."

"Sa-chan, please be careful. Especially since you always find yourself in trouble so call us when it happens, we will come immediately to help you." Jeanne said as she took my hands into her while my eyes twitched at her words.

"What am I, a disaster magnet… Don't worry, I'll call you girls if there is really a problem. Also, Ise, Kiba, good luck with your Rating Game. I heard that Sairaorg Bael is quite strong."

"Don't worry, we won't lose."

"Just like Kiba said! Also, I don't intend to lose until I kick your ass!"

"Keep dreaming, I'll keep getting stronger and stay out of your reach." I said as I slapped Ise on his shoulder before I looked at Irina who nodded with a smile as she showed me her necklace she wore on her. I smiled back at her before she let go of the necklace, letting it hang over her neck before she placed it behind her uniform, hiding it.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Kunou said as she waved at everyone who waved back while they boarded the train before they left the station.

"Ufufu, now that everyone is going back to Kuoh. We will be able to enjoy our little stay in Kyoto together, Sakuya-chan." Serafall said as she looked very happy while I nodded.

"Let us go back to the Inner Capital." Yasaka said to us as we nodded but there was something I wanted to ask Yasaka so I spoke up.

"Oh yes, Yasaka-sama. I have a little question for you, can I?"

"If it's something I can answer, I will do it with pleasure." She said making me smile widely before I decided to ask something I had in mind ever since I sparred against Koneko a few days ago when Rias asked us to spar with her peerage for their future Rating Game.

"Thank you. Well, I wanted to ask if it was possible for me to learn Senjutsu?"

* * *

_DxD Chibi: Halloween_

A certain evening, a young girl was strolling in the neighborhood. She wore a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath while her long black hair were now pink, decorated with a cross-bone hair-clip on the left side of her head. She looked around her before she stopped in front of a house and knocked at the door.

"Yes?" A woman said as she opened the door before she blinked when she saw a katana being pointed at her.

"Give the candies or I'll exterminate you." The young girl said as she pointed at the bag at her feet while the woman blinked before she giggled as she placed some sweets in the bag at the dragon's feet, thinking that the katana was a toy which it wasn't.

"You escaped your fate."

"H..Hey, you, the girl with the black kimono." The young girl blinked as she was being called out before she turned to see some children who seemed to be around her physical age, approaching her with a blush on their faces.

"Are you alone? If you want… you can come with us?" They shyly asked the girl who tilted her head as she was confused by their behavior before she shook it.

"No, I'm with Sakuya."

"Sakuya?" The children repeated the foreign name before they saw her, pointing behind them. They looked behind them before they widened their eyes in fear and stepped back as they observed the man who was standing in front of them. He wore a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath and a sleeveless white haori, but the kimono was loose enough to show his chest and the white bandages across his midsection. His hair which were dyed in black were slicked back and he also wore an eyepatch over his right eye while his left eyes was ran by a long fake scar. However, what attired their attention was the katana in his hand that he tapped on his shoulder and the wide smile that would belong to a psychopath.

"Is there something you want from my kid, aah!"

"Gy..Gyaaaaah! A monster!"

"I'll take that as a compliment since it's Halloween… Is there something wrong, Ophis?" Sakuya chuckled at the children' reactions before he turned to Ophis who was trying to attire his attention by pulling on his sleeve.

"They forgot their candies." She said as she pointed to three bags on the ground, making Sakuya sigh before he took them.

"They must have dropped them when I scared them. How about we give them back?" He asked as he gave his katana to Ophis who nodded before she jumped onto Sakuya's back, and climbed over his left shoulder while holding the katanas. Meanwhile, Sakuya took hold of the children' forgotten bags before he looked at the crying owners as they ran away.

"Wait!" And as he yelled at the children, he started to ran in their direction in order to quickly catch up with them. However, when the children looked back for a few seconds when they heard Sakuya's yell, they only saw a demon running in their direction with a wide smile on its face while the pink-haired girl was looking at them with a small smile as she held the two katanas in her hands.

**[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]**

And it was from that day that a new urban legend circulated in the streets of Kuoh, that a pair of two reapers would run around, stealing the soul of children the night of Halloween.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 37th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter. **

**Also, my beta-reader is searching for a co-writer who is willing to work with him for a project. If someone is interested, please contact him (Darklord331) for more information. **

**Before people ask about Irina's birthday, I will explain. It was stated that the school trip to Kyoto will be made after the beginning of autumn, which usually start from 21 to 24 September, while Irina's birthday will be 29 September. So, I thought it would be nice to have Sakuya and Irina finally become a couple that day at Kyoto, and not during Christmas like in canon. Also, I don't remember that there was a single birthday that was celebrated in DxD. **

**And for those who didn't understood Sakuya's accidental confession, the phrase "the moon is beautiful, isn't it?" actually means "I love you" in Japanese. **

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**Darkmaster10000000: Thank you. I only shown a before taste of Sakuya's new BxB so be prepared when he will show its true power. As for Cao Cao, he's a very cocky person and his defeat will make him more focused and serious against Sakuya during their next encounter. I have a hard time with lemon so they will have to wait for a moment. Is the chicken a reference from Zelda?**

**Guest1: You may hope that your wish come true… as it may be in the future. **

**Exodus12345: I'm not really that fan of full suit of armor as I never found them that appealing. But that's your opinion and I respect it. **

**Lord of Cinders: Thank you for the answer, yeah, it would make sense for Sakuya. But again, I guess I forgot some details when I asked as I didn't really ****want**** to spoil about Takemikazuchi's appearance. Since he's a Japanese God, I guess it's better for a Japanese name for his techniques. **

**Blaze2121: Sakuya doesn't have a favorite type of woman in particular, he****'s fine with anything as long they are beautiful****. ****But**** he ****has ****a little preference for people with long hair. He doesn't need a crown when he already has a halo above his head when fighting, it would be a little weird. As for the ki / touki idea, it will be a no. I won't take the concept of ki from Dragon ball as I felt that touki is good as it is in DxD. **

**TehStorm: Sakuya's Longinus title will come at the end of the next arc so be patient, the same with its full strength. **

**Issei being more famous than Sakuya, it's wrong but I guess how I wrote it gave that feeling. The Hero Faction was alerted of Issei's arrival in Kyoto with the others but they didn't have any information concerning Sakuya since he wasn't part of the school trip. They did thought that Sakuya would come with them as seen when Cao Cao was disappointed of his absence when he met Issei and the others. **

**As for Heracles not recognizing Sakuya, there is a reason for that. Sakuya always put his coat's hood on when he's in mission, hiding his identity. It's a little habit he had since his exorcist days. It was only after they started to fight that they recognized him as seen when Cao Cao was alerted by one of his minions about Sakuya's raid on their hideout. **

**Sakuya becoming a Seraph, he will eventually become one. When, I won't tell. I prepared something special with Gabriel so be patient. As for mastering god slayer magic… wait out for the next special arc. **

**Saint-Leiker: Thank you. Sorry, school ****takes**** up a lot of time. Real life is such a bitch.**

**MasterOfDragonsGod: Thank you. **

**CrimsonAzazel: Jeanne will have some moments for her later, she's the one who spend the most time with Sakuya so I'm putting her a little aside to let the other girls get their own moments like Irina in this chapter.**

**Middernacht: And you got one right here! As for Kunou, she won't call suddenly call him dad or anything, but progressively, she will one day. **

**FateBurn: Thank you. **

**OechsnerC: This is a secret and I will ****leave**** it to your imagination. **

**Private Lancelot: Thank you. Well, since you created an account, you won't have those kind of problems again. Sakuya is good in CQC (brawling) but not as good as he is with his sword. Also, he doesn't really need that kind of style as he can just pop up any swords he ****wants**** anytime and fight with them. **

**Mnorsyafiq92: Fighting against Sakuya until his limits, and touching some boo****bs like always****. **

**Drake: The line between OP and strong is a thin one.**

**Shadowyknight972: Thank you very much. Murayama, yeah… For some reason, I always forgot about her. I would see Murayama as an angel, a swordswoman who fight with fire. As for the magic, I would say I use the Tales series as a whole. Of course, it isn't the sole inspiration I got when it comes to spells and powers that don't exist or isn't even explained in DxD. **

**Sakuya's pay from his missions concerning anything in link with Stray Devils' extermination will burn into ashes just like his enemies (not that it didn't burn out before). ****On the**** contrary, it would be quite funny if Gabriel would be able to eat Serafall's food without any problems when anybody except Sona and her mother (who has the same taste buds as Serafall) and Sakuya (who will develop ****a small**** immunity against them after several life-threatening meals) couldn't. **

**Visitor: I can't reply directly to someone who doesn't have an account, and only reviewed as a guest. And the answer is no. **

**Jayreed19: Yes, it is. **

**AlernateReality: Yes, Kunou and Issei won't have the same relationship as canon. As for who, who knows.**

**ramzawing04: Thank you. Yes, because of Sakuya's early presence in Kyoto, it changed a few things like the relationship between Kunou and Issei as they didn't experience the same thing as canon which made them grow closer. She doesn't have any important memories from him except his Pailingual & Dress Break combo. As for Kunou and Sakuya, she ****sees**** him as her mother's savior since he saved Yasaka like he promised. **

**Crimson green flame: Sakuya will never speak of the other world even if he can remember any of it, considering he possesses an inconsistent memory, he easily forget ****things**** that he doesn't consider important. And as for being discovered about coming from another world, it will be a no, I never liked that kind of plot.**


	38. Life-force and Premonition

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or ****concepts**** from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

_Chapter 37 – Life-force and P__remonition_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_The moon is beautiful tonight…"_

"_My wish really came true…"_

* * *

After we saw everyone off as they went back to Kuoh by bullet-train, we went to Yasaka's residence in the Inner Capital of Kyoto where I was currently being hugged by a frantic Serafall.

"Sakuya-chan, you can't learn Senjutsu! If you do, you may go berserk and I don't want that! I don't want a Dark Sakuya!"

"Serafall, can you let go? It's hard to breathe when you hug me like that…" I said as I tried to push her away from me but she was glued on me, hugging my head on her chest while her legs were circled around my waist, making me sigh before I looked at Yasaka who looked at us with amusement while Kunou was chuckling by her side.

"Sakuya-sama–" Yasaka started to say but I raised my hand, quickly interrupting her.

"Please drop the sama, someone as important as you don't need to call me that."

"In that case, can I call you Sakuya-kun?" She asked me while I nodded as I didn't really care as long she doesn't address me like that, it feels weird to have the leader of a faction addressing me with respect.

"Then, Sakuya-kun. Are you sure that you want to learn Senjutsu?"

"Yes, I would like to learn it if it is possible."

"It is possible since Senjutsu isn't a technique exclusive to youkais but… Sakuya-kun, can you tell me what you know about Senjutsu before I give you my answer, just to be sure."

"I heard that Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life energy or ki in living beings and it allowed its users to strengthen their internal and external body. It can also be used as an attack to disrupt the ki of their opponent, causing direct damage to their internal body." I said as I tried to remember what Rias and Koneko told me about Senjutsu when I asked them about it in the past in order to prepare some countermeasure if I had to fight against Senjutsu users like Kuroka in the future.

"I see you are quite knowledgeable, however, it is only a part of it."

"Only a part?"

"Yes. Although what you just said is correct, it isn't everything Senjutsu allows you to do. Let me tell you about its other abilities." Yasaka said while I nodded as she coughed a few times before she started to talk.

"When compared to magic, Senjutsu is inferior in terms of raw power but it compensates itself with other abilities such as sensing the ki and auras of others, allowing you to track targets from afar. You can also heal someone's physical or mental condition with Senjutsu by sharing your ki with that person, however, physical contact is required to do so."

"By physical contact, huh…" Serafall mumbled before she discreetly glanced at me while I already knew about this fact since I heard from Ise that Koneko was restoring his lost lifespan from his accidental Juggernaut Drive this way.

"Senjutsu can also be used in other ways like this." Yasaka said as a white aura coated her body.

"What you are seeing right now is a technique named touki. By controlling your ki, you can create an aura of life-force around your body which grants a tremendous increase in their offense, defense, and speed. This even allows you to counter magic attacks by punching or striking them with your weapon." Yasaka explained while I was awed at the effects. I wonder if I could use touki along with my reinforcement magic and my lightning coating, this is something I definitely want to try in the future if I could.

"Sakuya-kun, Senjutsu isn't something that is easy to learn, even for youkai, and I wouldn't advise you of all people to learn it."

"What do you mean by that, Yasaka-sama?"

"Senjutsu also allows you to control the ki of your surrounding, the life-force of nature itself. By doing so, you can make nature bloom or wither and you can also absorb some of it in order to empower yourself but at the same time, you will also take in the malice that is flowing in the world in your body. That absorbed malice would end up corrupting you, Sakuya-kun, and you would likely become a fallen angel in the end." Yasaka said while I widened my eyes at the explanation and why she wouldn't advise me to learn Senjutsu.

"Likely, so it's not certain?" Kunou asked her mother as she frowned in confusion while the latter shook her head.

"This is only a speculation since there have never been any angels who have tried to learn Senjutsu in the past. However, you should know that angels start to fall into fallen angels when they express strong and negative emotions which would likely happen if they lose their sanity because of the corruption." Yasaka explained to her daughter who hummed before she looked at me with a serious expression.

"Sakuya-kun, are you sure you want to learn Senjutsu despite knowing the risks?"

"Yes. If I understand correctly, I can absorb malice only if I was to control the ki of my surrounding and absorbing it into my body to grow stronger." I summarized what I understood while Yasaka nodded before I continued.

"In that case, I won't learn or do those two things and to be honest, I'm only interested in touki and the ki sensing part of Senjutsu."

"And what about healing?" Serafall asked me with an alarmed expression as she jumped on my arm while I blinked.

"Well, I guess I can also learn that if there isn't any dangers with it."

"There is no dangers to yourself when you are using Senjutsu to heal people. However, you may hurt others if you can't control your own ki and end up attacking them instead by sharing your ki with them."

"Then I would like to also learn about healing too if possible."

"Very well. If it's only that, I don't have any problem with teaching you." She said making me smile but before I could thank her, she raised her hand stopping me.

"However, we won't start now but this evening instead as we have something important to do first."

"Something important?" Serafall repeated before we heard the door being opened with a kitsune behind it.

"Yasaka-sama, the preparation are done."

"Good work, you can go now."

"What kind of preparation is she talking about?" Serafall asked Yasaka who stood up from her spot.

"Before we went out seeing Azazel-sama and the others out, I asked Karasu-tengu and my subordinates to begin the preparation for the peace talk while we were out."

"Is it fine to do it that soon? You just got better from your injuries." Serafall asked as she looked at Yasaka with a worried expression while the kyuubi softly shook her head.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Serafall-sama but it's fine. It shouldn't take that long as we already decided yesterday that we, the youkai of Kyoto, will join the alliance proposed by the Biblical Faction. We only need to make it official." She said with a smile while Serafall hummed at the information. Meanwhile, Kunou walked next to me before she tried to get my attention by tugging at my shirt.

"Hey, Sakuya. How about we go play in town while they are doing their business?" She asked me but I scratched my head with a wry smile.

"I would like to but I have to be by Serafall's side during the meeting. I mean, it's the reason why I'm here after all."

"It won't be necessary, Sakuya-chan, I can manage everything alone so you can go with her." Serafall said while I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course, just have faith in me but in exchange, you owe me a favor, okay?" Serafall said as she poked my chest while I weakly laughed when I saw a weird glint in her eyes.

"Ahaha… As long as it's not an outrageous one, I'm fine with it."

"You heard her so let's go!" Kunou said excitedly as she took my hand before she started to run, dragging me with her.

"Hey, you don't have to pull me like that." I said before I gave a nod to Serafall and Yasaka who chuckled as they send us off.

* * *

It has been a few hours since I was dragged away by Kunou who started to make me visit the Inner Capital of Kyoto, in other words, the world of the youkai which was in a bounded field similar to the one used for the Devils' Rating Games. I didn't really take notice of it before since I was quite occupied with saving Yasaka and fighting the Hero Faction but I discovered that it was always dark in this world with the only source of light being the streets lamps or the houses' lights.

Speaking of the houses, it looked like those from the Edo period, based on the animes I looked with Ophis at home. Nonetheless, they give this place an ancient atmosphere but a nice one. After visiting a few places of the Inner Capital, we decided to go to a tea house for a little break and a little refreshment.

"So, how did you find my hometown?" Kunou asked me as she was currently preparing some traditional matcha green tea for the both of us.

"Yeah, it's a good city but I could have done without the stares." I told her as I remembered the curious stares I received from the various youkai we met during our little trip.

"You can't blame them for that since visitors from other factions are pretty rare in this place so they were curious about you."

"I see, then it can't be helped." I said before Kunou placed a cup of green tea before me. "Hm, thank you." As I thanked her, I took the cup with my hands before I slowly drank the content and then, I widened my eyes at the taste.

"So… Is it to your liking?" Kunou shyly asked me when she saw my reaction while I smiled before I started to pat her head.

"You're very good at making tea, Kunou. It's delicious."

"Ehehe… That's great." She grinned at my praise while I chuckled before I noticed her tails wagging behind her back. I didn't know that foxes also waged their tails when they are happy but again, this is cute. I thought before I heard a stomach grumble.

"Ah…" Kunou muttered before she placed her hands over her stomach with a blush while I chuckled before I took out some Japanese sweets that we bought on the way.

"How about we eat?" I said with a smile while Kunou quickly nodded with her eyes shining at the sight of the sweets.

"What should I eat first? Dango, taiyaki, daifuku, they all look so delicious." As I watched the young girl with a smile, I turned my gaze at the dark sky and started to think about my current situation as I drank my green tea. Now that Serafall is carrying out the peace talk with Yasaka and the youkai, we will have to do another one with the Japanese gods of the Shinto Faction after that.

I just hope that nothing bad will happen this time. Serafall did told me that a few gods were xenophobic so I guess we won't be warmly welcomed by them. There is also those two from yesterday, Tsukuyomi and Takemikazuchi. The old man seemed quite amicable while the other seemed to be quite mysterious. I also heard Amaterasu seemed to be a good person from Serafall when we were on our way to Kyoto a few days ago.

"But again, they may be the minority…"

"Did you say something, Sakuya?" Kunou asked me when she heard my murmurs while I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing… Hm? Kunou, did you…"I asked when I noticed that the sweets I had bought had all disappeared from their packages before I looked up at Kunou who had swollen cheeks.

"Tee-hee!"

"Don't try to act cute and you're not supposed to be a hamster." I said as I poked Kunou's swollen cheeks while she giggled. I wasn't really that annoyed since I'm already used of having my sweets stolen by a goth loli dragon.

"It was delicious! Thank you, Sakuya, for buying them for me!" She said with a toothy grin while I snorted before I patted her head with a smile.

"No problem. Now, what should we do now…" I started to ask before I saw Kunou let out a little yawn. She must be tired and I'm not against a nap if Serafall and Yasaka aren't done with their meeting yet.

"Alright, let's go back to your house." I said as I stood up while Kunou nodded. After we paid for our stay in the tea house and as soon as we stepped outside, I shivered because of a cold breeze while Kunou sneezed.

"Achoo…" Well, that was a cute one. I thought as I took off my jacket before I gave it to Kunou.

"Here, wear this."

"But what about you, Sakuya? Won't you be cold with just a t-shirt?" She asked me as she tilted her head with her fox ears twitching, making me smile before I shook my head and made her wear my jacket.

"Don't worry about me. I can use ice magic, so I'm quite used to that kind of temperature. Hmm… It's a little big but it will keep you warm until we reach your house. Let's go." I said as I looked over Kunou before I held her my hand which she took with a smile.

As we walked across the town which was quite animated, I couldn't help but to look at the different youkais with interest. While a few of them had a humanoid body, a few youkai were literally furniture like a lantern or even an umbrella.

"No matter how much I see them, I'm quite amazed by the diversity of youkai."

"Is there a type of youkai you prefer among them?"

"I prefer kitsune and nekomata but I would have liked to see a Yuki-Onna. According to the tales, they are referred to as beauties after all."

"A Yuki-Onna? That's good because there is one right here." Kunou said as she pointed in a direction which I followed with my eyes before I winced when I saw two large white ape-like beasts walking together with one of them wearing a skirt.

"I only see yetis…"

"Well, Yuki-Onna and yeti all look the same with their genders being the only difference." Kunou briefly explained while I felt my heart broke as my image of a Yuki-Onna was quickly replaced by a skirt-wearing white gorilla.

"And here I always thought that Yuki-Onna were like how they were portrayed in legends. You know, beautiful human women in white kimono who are expert stalkers and they often eat lollipops in order to keep their bodies cold."

"I don't think that's how they are usually portrayed, but you're not really wrong on a detail. Actually, a Yuki-Onna's body is similar to that of a human as a child, but once they have grown up and matured, their body slowly turns into the body of a beast."

"I see, I guess that's too bad." I said a little disappointed before I saw a young girl running in their direction. Is she their child? I thought as I saw her jumping on her parents, hugging them before she was carried on her father's shoulders.

It has been a while now since the last time I have spent some time with Dad. Maybe I should go fishing with him during his next day off. I thought as I looked at them before I blinked when I felt Kunou squeeze my hand harder. I glanced at her in confusion before I saw that she was looking at the family with longing eyes, especially at the laughing daughter and father.

Does she want to be carried like that or… Now that I think about it, I heard nothing about Kunou's father during my stay here. Did he died or he's separated from Yasaka and her… No, it's a personal subject for them so I shouldn't put my nose into it. It would be rude for her and Yasaka if I did unless they are the one who talk about it.

"Hey, Kunou. Do you want to climb on my back?" I asked her as she blinked with her fox ears twitching on her head before she looked at me with a timid expression.

"I can?" She asked me shyly while I nodded before I squatted down in front of her. As she looked at me, Kunou let out a little squeal of happiness before she jumped on my back with a smile on her face, almost making me stumble forward but I managed to stay on my feet.

"Hey, be careful." I warned Kunou, standing up while she giggled as she placed her arms around my neck before she started to apologize.

"Ehehe, I'm sorry. Wow, so you always see the world from this height." She said as she looked around us with an amazed expression while I smiled.

"You will too, one day, Kunou. Of course, this is only if you grow up."

"Hn! I'm only 12 years old, I have plenty of time to grow up. Nonetheless, Sakuya's back is so wide and warm, it's quite comfortable…" Kunou huffed before she started to snuggle against my neck, making me chuckle.

"Don't do that, I'm a little ticklish."

"And I'm not sorry this time, hehe!" Kunou replied as she hugged me closer while I smiled before I felt someone intensely staring at me. I quickly turned around only to see that there was nobody behind us.

"Sakuya, is there something wrong?" Kunou asked me as she was a little confused while I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing. It must be my imagination… Let's go back to your house like this." I said before I started to walk alongside the riverbank with a smiling Kunou on my back.

* * *

"Jiii~"

"Ophis-chan, is there something wrong? You kept staring at the sky." Jeanne asked her as she noticed that she stopped in her game while she was doing some housework.

"I just felt that someone is trying to steal my place." Ophis said confusing Jeanne as she stared at the sky in irritation but she couldn't understand why before she turned to the television and blinked.

"Ah, I died…"

* * *

After several minutes of walking, we finally reached Kunou's house where we were welcomed by Serafall and Yasaka who were both waiting in front of the front door. Did they knew that we were on our way back?

"Welcome home, dear! Would you like dinner? A bath? Or perhaps… me?" Serafall asked me as she pointed to herself with a wide smile while I smiled.

"I would say like to say 'you' but I would like a bedroom for the little princess here first." I started to say, making Serafall blush at my words before I gestured to Kunou who was currently sleeping on my back while Yasaka nodded with a smile.

"Please follow me, I will show you the way to her room." She said before she went inside the house while we followed her. As we walked to Kunou's room, Serafall quickly informed the content of the meeting which went without any problems thanks to our help against the Hero Faction.

"How long did the meeting last?" I asked Serafall

"Not that long, we talked for at least half an hour but what took the most time was the paperworks. I hate them so much…"

"I understand that very well as I feel the same." Yasaka said with a smile that didn't reached her eyes before she stopped in front of a door and opened it.

So we reached Kunou's bedroom. I thought as we went inside before my eyes roamed around, taking in all the details. Despite my expectation of seeing a princess's room or a girly room full of pink, it was a relatively modest Japanese room.

"I'll take care of her." Yasaka said as she approached me before she took Kunou in her arms who groaned in her sleep.

"It looks like you won't get your jacket until she wakes up." Serafall commented when we saw Kunou wrap herself with my jacket like a blanket.

"It's fine, she can keep it for now."

"Let's go to the living room, I will teach you Senjutsu there." Yasaka said while I nodded before I followed her with Serafall who walked by my side.

"Oh yeah, Sakuya-chan. Yasaka-san and the youkai are organizing a feast to celebrate our newly and official alliance tomorrow evening and we are invited." Serafall informed me while I hummed before I looked at Yasaka for confirmation who nodded at me with a smile.

"This feast is a celebration but it is also a token of our gratitude towards the two of you for the help you lend us those last few days, so I hope you will appreciate it."

"I see, I look forward to it." I said with a smile at the thought of free food before I noticed that we reached the living room but before we went in, Yasaka stopped and looked straight into my eyes.

"We will start your training now, Sakuya-kun, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'll be in your care." I said as I bowed my head at Yasaka who nodded before we entered the living room.

"The most basic method of learning Senjutsu is through meditation by concentrating on your state of mind and to quietly release your own ki as well as to sense the natural ki of your surroundings. It is also the best way to develop one's skill in Senjutsu but first of all, we are going to start with both your ki control and ki sensing at the same time." Yasaka explained as she sat down on the floor, whereas I sat in front of her with Serafall by my side.

"We will be starting with ki sensing first, it will be easier for you to control your ki if you can sense it in your body. First, you must empty your mind and use your five senses to feel the power that reside inside your body. You may also sense your mana at first but you have to ignore it in order to feel your ki. Do you understand until now or do I need to repeat?" She asked after she explained how to sense my ki while I shook my head as I sort of understand what she meant.

"No, it's fine. Please continue."

"Once you sensed your ki, you have to slowly pull out it of your body by turning that energy into a constant current. The most important thing is to be calm or you will be unable to pull it out. Calmly and quietly…" Yasaka said as she superposed her hands in front of her before a ball of white aura appeared between them. As I looked at the aura sphere, I could feel that it has a different feeling than mana.

"How about you give it a try?" Yasaka asked me while I nodded as I sat cross-legged before I superposed my hands like how she demonstrated to me.

"Calmly and quietly…" I murmured as I closed my eyes before I started to concentrate until I let out a sigh.

"Serafall, would you please stop staring at me so intensely. I could feel your stare even with my eyes closed…" I asked as I opened my eyes only to see stumble back when I saw her face really close to mine with her blue eyes staring at my owns.

"But Sakuya-chan~ I'm helping you in your training, you know?" Serafall answered me as she laid down with her head over my thighs while I blinked as I didn't expect that kind of answer.

"And how is this supposed to help me?"

"Since you are going to meditate, an absolute concentration is needed so you can't allow yourself to be distracted by Leviathan-sama." Yasaka told me while I nodded in understanding.

"I understand. In that case, Serafall, look at me as much as you want."

"I planned to do that anyway. Do your best, Sakuya-chan." Serafall said as she placed her head on my thighs while I nodded and took a deep breath in order to calm myself.

"Alright, calmly and quietly…" I murmured before I closed my eyes again and started to ignore the presence of the two women in the room. As I tried to feel my body, I could only feel my mana but it is not what I am looking for. I quickly ignored the familiar sensation of mana and started to search deeper for several minutes until I managed to feel something else across my body. While it doesn't have the same feeling as my mana, it doesn't have the same feeling as Yasaka's aura sphere.

Maybe ki is unique to the individual, which is why they feel different. Now, I have to turn it into a constant current. I thought as I tried to control that energy like how I would channel my mana for my spells but instead of channeling it into a magic circle or my sword, I slowly made the energy circulate across my body like a river and continued until I heard a gasp from Yasaka.

"Sakuya-kun, you did it." I heard Yasaka say while Serafall whistled. l hummed as I opened my eyes and I saw some white aura fluctuating between my hands.

"So this is my ki, my life-force…" I said before I let out a breath out of exhaustion but the moment I did it, the aura dissipated itself in the air making me blink while Serafall snorted.

"Well, that was something. It didn't last really long." She teased me as she looked at me with a smirk while I shrugged my shoulders.

"At least, I managed to do it so I'm satisfied for now. I can always get better by training more later."

"Nonetheless, It's a little surprising that you picked it up quickly. Sakuya-kun, since when did you start training?" Yasaka asked me while I scratched my chin in thought. I started kendo when I was 5 years old but the moment I really started to train, it was after Dulio took me to the Vatican which was when I was around 7 so…

"It's been nearly 10 years now." I answered Yasaka who seemed pensive for a moment as she placed her hand over her chin.

"In that case, I shouldn't be really surprised if you already trained that long and you may have unknowingly already tapped in your ki but you didn't have harnessed it yet." She said while I hummed before I thanked Griselda and Vasco for their gruesome training, especially the latter who often treated me like his punching bag.

While I was thinking, we heard the door being open with Kunou behind it and she looked like she had just woken up. She still had my coat on her.

"Ara, Kunou. You woke up."

"Kaa-sama, I'm hungry…" Kunou said with a yawn while Yasaka checked the time before she let out a little gasp.

"It's already time for dinner and I didn't prepare anything yet. Will the two of you staying here for dinner tonight?" She said as she quickly stood up before she asked us while Serafall nodded at her question.

"If you don't mind us, we will."

"In that case, I will go and quickly prepare something. Please wait here until then."

"Ah, can I help?" Serafall asked making me choke on air. Serafall helping cook dinner, it's like an invitation for a trip to the Underworld. Fortunately, Yasaka shook her head as she denied her request.

"No, it's fine. You are a guest so please wait here with Sakuya-kun." She said before she left her room while Serafall pouted but relented as she sat down by my side.

"It's a shame, I wanted to make some food for Sakuya-chan." She murmured under her breath while I shivered just at the thought of eating her food again. No, it shouldn't be qualified as food but rather, a weapon of mass destruction if used properly. I thought before I saw Kunou approaching me and sat on my lap with a smile. As I smiled back, I started to pat her head and she started to snuggle against my chest which made Serafall pout before she tugged my shirt, attiring my attention.

"Sakuya-chan, pat my head too."

"What are you? A cat that need affection?"

* * *

After we had dinner at Yasaka's place, we went back to our hotel room. Serafall started to make some calls as she needed to give a reports to the others factions leaders like Sirzechs and Azazel about the peace talk's results. Meanwhile, I was training in Senjutsu as I was sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Alright, it's finally over." Serafall said as she started to stretch herself after she gave her last call before she looked in my direction.

"Hey, Sakuya-chan. We got the whole day free tomorrow. How about we go have fun together until the evening before we go to the feast?" She asked while I let out a deep breath as I stopped my workout before I nodded.

"Sure, is there something you want to do?"

"How about we go and explore the city like we did when we first came before we got interrupted by the youkais? We could continue where we left off." She said while I nodded before I thought of the last place we visited together and I nearly felt the urge to throw up when I remembered that I lost consciousness because of the bento she gave me.

"Yeah, let's do that." I said as I shook my head, trying to forget about that biological weapon before I stood up, attiring Serafall's attention as she followed me with her gaze.

"Sakuya-chan, where are you going?"

"I'm a little sweaty so I'm going to take a bath." I answered Serafall as I walked in the direction of the bathroom, making her straightened herself on her chair before she started to glance at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Serafall?" I asked her when I noticed her gaze but she simply gave me a wide and innocent smile which didn't reach her eyes which kept staring straight at me, making me shiver.

"Nothing at all, why?"

"Don't tell me you are going to barge in the bathroom while I'm taking a bath like last time, don't you?" I asked as I remembered what happened last time while she slowly shook her head.

"No~"

"If you want to take a bath with me, you should just say so. I wouldn't say no."

"I can?!" She suddenly shouted with enthusiasm and I was a little surprised. Honestly, I didn't expect her to react like that. I thought before I took out the magical doorknob and placed it on the wall, creating the way to the special room.

"Is that a bedroom?" Serafall asked as she went inside and started to explore the room while I nodded.

"Yes, it was created by Michael. It has the special effect to stop Angels from falling into Fallen Angels."

"That's awesome. You should have told me about this room sooner, Sakuya-chan. We could have done a lot of things together in this room" Serafall said as she appeared behind me with a smile before she slapped my back, making me wince at the pain.

"You could have hold back a little…" I said as I rubbed my back before I saw Serafall nonchalantly undressing herself in front of me.

"Aren't you embarrassed?"

"No, I'm not. It's like we're going to a mixed bath together and it's you so it's fine." Serafall answered me as she faced me, exposing her bare body without a single ounce of shame before she walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Instead of a hot bath, I want a cold shower now…" I murmured as I felt my blood rushing to my head, the wrong one, before I tried to calm down. Is that type of behavior normal with Devils? I thought before I remembered that Rias loved to sleep naked with Ise even before they started to go out together.

"Yeah, it must be normal…" I murmured before I joined Serafall in the bathroom after I undressed myself. We quickly washed out bodies and hair before we went in the bathtub and started to relax in silence until I heard Serafall murmurs.

"It's a little surprising."

"About what?" I asked Serafall as she came closer before she traced her finger on my side, making me shiver.

"No, I thought that your body would be filled with scars but you don't have a single one. It's a little unexpected since you're a swordsman."

"It's because I always try to heal my injuries before they leave any traces on my body."

"Why so? I always thought that boys loved having scars, something about proving their own masculinity."

"I can't deny it, but I always try to make them disappear because they always make the girls worried, which I don't want to." I explained to Serafall as I remembered how they would jump on me every time I came back at the Vatican to check for any injuries I received when I was away in missions.

"You really care for them, don't you?"

"Just like how you care for your sister, I would say we're the same in that aspect." I said making her laugh before she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, Sakuya-chan. Do you remember that you owe me a favor?"

"Yes, why? Is there something you want?"

"I want us to sleep together in this room tonight." Serafall said as she held my hand under the water while I stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Are you sure about that?" I only received a hum as an answer.

"Since when?"

"That's a mystery because even I don't know." Serafall replied and I blinked in surprise before I felt his fingers intertwine with mine.

"It may be because you've been nice to me ever since we first met. It may be because you laughed and played with me when most people found me annoying because I'm childish or feared me because of my power, apart from my friends and family who were the only one who weren't afraid of me. Or it may be because I saw how good you were with children and how protective you were towards your girlfriends and I have to admit, I felt a little envious towards them. All I know is that I found myself wanting to see you again and I'll tell you this…" She said before she knelt up and leaned towards my ear while pressing her body against mine and then whispered this with a quiet voice.

"I'm the kind of woman who never give up until I get what I want, so please take care of me from now on."

* * *

The next day, I was waiting in the hotel lobby for Serafall after we spent the night sleeping together. She asked me to go ahead as she needed to prepare herself. I was training with my Senjutsu by controlling and sensing my own ki and I continued until I heard someone walking in my direction. I opened my eyes to see it was Serafall who was dressed in a glamorous black kimono with a red obi around it but instead of her usual twin-tails up, she had her hair down as they reached down to her waist.

"Sorry, did I made you wait too long?"

"No, it's fine. I was training so I didn't feel the time passing."

"That's great. Hm? Is there something wrong, Sakuya-chan?" Serafall said with a smile before she blinked when she noticed that I was staring at her which made me feel a little awkward.

"No, I just thought this new look looks very good on you." I said which made Serafall's cheeks slowly turned red before she started to look at herself and started to play with her hair.

"Really, can you explain?"

"I don't know how to say it… Although your usual twin-tails make you cute and it goes well with your magical girl persona and I don't say it doesn't look good on you since it really does. But with your hair down like this, you look more mature and elegant." I said scratching my head as I felt a little awkward saying that while Serafall looked at me with wide eyes with a deeper blush before she moved closer and slapped my forearm, making me wince at the pain.

"You should know better than embarrassing a woman like this." She said with a pout before she walked by my side and linked my arm with hers with a little smile.

"But I appreciate the compliment so thank you, Sakuya-chan."

"Should I change into the kimono you lent me?" I asked as I was in my casual clothes but she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Let's go, we have a lot of exploration to do today." She then said while I nodded before we walked out of the hotel and resumed our trip across Kyoto. We went to several places where we haven't visited yet together such as the Togetsukyo Bridge where we saw the breathtaking scenery of Arashiyama with its red and orange mountain or the Yasaka Shrine which we thought it would be fun to visit.

"So this shrine is our next spot?" I asked Serafall as I looked over the map while she nodded before she pointed to a forest of bamboo.

"We have to go through the Bamboo Forest to reach that shrine. Hey, do you think there is a panda in here or maybe the Eientei?"

"No, I'm sure they would be caught and threw in a zoo if they were here and what is the Eientei?" I asked her as we walked but at the moment I took a step on the stairways, a warm slippery feeling enveloped my entire body.

What was that, just now…? I thought surprised before I looked around me to see that I was alone with Serafall as all the other tourists had disappeared from the area.

"What happened?"

"It seems that we were forcefully transferred to an alternate dimension. But who could have done that…"

"Please, be at ease. We don't have any bad intentions when we took the two of you to this dimension." As we heard a voice coming from the bamboo forest, we looked in its direction where we saw a young woman walking in our way. She had long black hair and amber eyes. She wore a white kimono with yellow outline and elongated sleeves, and a red skirt that reaches down to her feet. On her neck was a necklace of green beads and for some reason, I felt a warmth coming from her.

"Now, that's a surprise. I never expected to see you here in person since you told me that you will send a messenger." Serafall said with a gasp as she looked at the woman with a smile.

"Serafall, who is she?"

"She is the chief deity of the Shinto Faction, the Sun Goddess and the Highest Goddess who stands at the top of Takamagahara, Amaterasu-ōmikami."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"So, why are you here? I thought that you had some problems to solve back within your faction and that you couldn't be available until the meeting."

"Well, there is a good reason for that…"

"It's mostly because she heard that the youkai were organizing a feast tonight and she wanted to go. She even ditched her works to one of her close subordinates before she sneaked out of Takamagahara."

"Takemikazuchi-sama."

"Yo, kiddo. It's been a while, I guess it's Azazel who told you of my true name. Also, I don't really care about honorifics so you can just call me Takemikazuchi or even Jii-san if you want."Takemikazuchi said with a smile before he got his cheek pinched by a pouting Amaterasu.

"Did you really have to say that? You're giving me a bad image."

"It's okay, Amaterasu-chan. I also ditch my duties sometimes in order to stalk… Ah, I meant see my dear So-tan." Serafall said as she tried to comfort the goddess who coughed with a blush before a serious expression appeared on her face.

"Anyway, Serafall-chan. Can I speak to you for a moment? It's related to our future peace talk."

"I'm sorry, Sakuya-chan but we have to put a stop on our little activities again…" Serafall said with a dejected face while I

"It's fine, that kind of thing take priority and we always have fun later."

"Sorry about that, young man, it looks like we interrupted your date. Hey, how about I hang out with you as an apology?"

"Are you saying you want to go on a date with me?" I joked making him laugh before he patted the katana on his waist.

"You could say that. How about it?"

"Sure, I'm not against that idea." I said as I switched my kimono for my battle attire with magic while I walked away from Takemikazuchi and materialized my sword into my hand before I took a stance, making him smile widely.

"Great! Now let's do it!" He shouted as he suddenly charged at me while I widened my eyes at his speed. Fast! I thought before I raised up my sword to block an incoming attack from the smiling old man.

"Let's just fight with our swordsmanship at first, okay?"

"I would have liked if you said that before you charged at me. I was ready to use my magic, you know." I retorted at Takemikazuchi adopted an apologetic face at my words while our blades were clashing against each other.

"Sorry but as you can see, I'm quite old, so please forgive this poor old man and make him happy."

"Oh yeah… Judging by the smile you got on your face, I would say you're already happy!" I shouted as I pushed him back before I swung my sword at Takemikazuchi who swiftly repelled it with his katana.

"That's because I'm starting to have fun right now." He said with a smile while I charged at him as soon as he landed on the ground and that I was in front of him, we stared at each other for a few seconds before our bodies moved and for several minutes which felt like hours to me, we swung our weapon many times, sending at each other numerous blows which we either dodged or repelled with our respective weapons. My sword and his katana clashed against each other, scattering sparks around us and continued until he started to push me back.

He's really strong. That was my first thought ever since we started to clash our blades. I have no shame to admit that he's ahead of me in power, speed and especially in technique. His swordplay was beautiful like a dance, but at the same time, it was fast and intense enough for me to be overwhelmed by it as I couldn't dodge all of his attacks or block them completely. I thought before I barely dodged an upward strike from Takemikazuchi by stepping back and I winced at the short distance between the tip of his blade and my face. But then I blinked when I saw that Takemikazuchi has disappeared from his previous spot.

Where did he go? I thought before I felt a presence behind me so I quickly turned around only to see him charging at me with his katana raised. I then quickly raised my sword, blocking his attack.

"You have better instinct than I expected, that's quite impressive."

"Well, thank you for the compliment!" I shouted as I pushed him away before I rushed in and tried to smash my sword against him, but I was surprised when he deviated my sword away by punching the surface of the blade with the back of his hand.

"What…!" I mumbled before I widened my eyes when I saw him retracting his arm while sending me a smirk.

"Dosukoi!" Takemikazuchi shouted as he thrust his palm into my body, knocking the air out of my lunges before I sent flying back and crashed through several bamboos.

"Ahahaha! I have to say, you're not bad for a youngster!" Takemikazuchi said with a laugh while I coughed and winced when I rubbed my injury on my belly.

"Kuh… I still have a long way to go compared to you."

"You forgot the fact that I'm a god who have lived and trained myself for centuries or even millinery now. I had all the time in my life to train my body and refine my swordsmanship." He said as he flexed his biceps which were hidden by his kimono while I chuckled before I slowly stood up.

"I wonder what kind of training you went through to get that strong…"

"It's not really that complicated. 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, 10km of running every single day and drink a lot of orange juice." He said as he gave me a thumbs-up with a wide smile while I nearly stumbled on my feet out of shock.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I deadpanned which earned me a laugh from Takemikazuchi.

"Obviously, it was a joke, that kind of workout can't even qualify as a warm up after all. I'll tell you later this evening during the feast."

"Seeing how strong you are, I can't wait to hear it."

"And you haven't seen everything yet, young man… Alright, there is no need to hold back anymore because this time, we're going to go up a notch." Takemikazuchi said with a smile as he took a stance with his katana which was completely different from the one he took earlier and for some reason, the atmosphere around him also changed which made me shiver.

"Hyoudou Sakuya, allow me to thank you properly for showing me that that black lightning last time by showing you my true swordsmanship." He said before he was engulfed in a white aura with some blue electrical sparks surrounding it while I widened my eyes as I felt the huge increase in power.

"He's almost as strong as Loki…" I thought and before I knew it, I had a smile on my face. When I fought against the evil god, I was with the others but now, I'm alone. It's a perfect opportunity to see how much I have grown since then.

"I won't hold back anything… Balance Breaker!"

**[Grand Ruler Brave Regalia!] **As the voice of Clarent and Florent could be heard from my sword, it suddenly gave off a flash of light covering both my sword and body. The bright aura transformed my sword into a new regal form while I was dressed with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black and white coat with gold accents, black pants covered by thigh-high armored silver boots.

"Now, that's the spirit! Let's do it, Sakuya!" He shouted when he saw my new appearance before he swiftly thrust his katana in my direction while I pointed my sword at him after I put some Nordic runes and poured my magic energy in it.

"Kokūjin: Hadōmeppū!" "Luster Flare!"

* * *

As soon as we shouted, we both unleashed a beam from our respective weapon before the world around us was then painted in white after our attacks connected with each other.

At the same moment, Serafall and Amaterasu were both having some tea at the shrine, sitting on the porch as they were both watching the fight between the two swordsmen.

"It looks like they are having fun." Serafall commented while Amaterasu nodded as they saw the scenery being filled with explosions.

"Did you know that Takemikazuchi-kun was quite excited when we were on our way to meet you two, especially that young man."

"Yes, I heard from Azazel that they already met before. It looks like he took a liking on Sakuya-chan."

"You're right but I never expected the Ouroboros's tamer would be that young, it's quite surprising…"

"That's Sakuya-chan for you, he's always full of surprises." Serafall said with a smile which soon disappeared from her face as she looked straight at Amaterasu with a serious expression.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about the peace talk and some problems that happened on our side. First of all, it was decided that the peace talk will happen in four days in Ise."

"Ise… You mean we're going to do it in the Ise Grand Shrine, the shrine that is dedicated to you."

"You're right, I figured that it would be a good place for the peace talk, especially when it is the most important shrine of our religion."

"I'm happy that you give that much of importance but why in four days? I don't really believe in superstitions but I find that a little ominous.

"While I would have liked to have the peace talk sooner, I still have some problems to take care of within Takamagahara and the other gods."

"Oh yes, I heard that there were some discords up there so I guess the rumors were true?" Serafall said while Amaterasu nodded before she let out a long sigh.

"There has always been some discords ever since I allowed the Biblical Faction and the Buddhist to expend an influence in this country, but they have become more intense recently. I started to receive several complaints from some gods who weren't pleased with my decision to reach out for the other pantheons like I did with Odin-sama and the Norse Faction a few months ago and this time, an alliance with the Biblical Faction." She explained as she looked at the cloudy sky while Serafall looked down on the ground, kicking it with her feet.

"It seems that we are mostly the reason for those conflicts, sorry about that."

"No, you don't have to apologize since it was my decision that engendered them. I already knew the consequences at the time, because I knew they didn't like the other pantheons, but I didn't never thought that they would escalate that much."

"Is there something that we can do for you? I mean, it's because of us that those gods started to complain in the first place. Also, Sirzechs-chan and I both have a debt towards you for letting us get away without repercussion for the accident in Kuoh."

"Thank you, Serafall-chan, but it won't be necessary for now. However, I would like you to be prepared for the peace talk itself as we may have to fight them." Amaterasu warned Serafall who widened her eyes in shock at the information.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, I recently received some reports from one of my closest aides that some gods started to act suspicious and that a few of them took contact some suspicious individuals. We don't know who they are but it is really probable that they were from the Khaos Brigade, given their recent activities against the pantheons across the world." Amaterasu said to Serafall who sported a grimace before she glared at the ground.

"They hate those who aren't from their own faction, but they aren't above asking help from them and even worse, terrorists. How hypocritical of them…"

"As far as I know, most of the rebels are minor gods so they must have thought that they wouldn't be able to win against us in fair conditions unless they asked for help. However, the most troublesome matter is that I heard a rumor that their leader is a major god of our faction." The goddess said before a gloomy expression appeared on her face as she said her last words which attired Serafall's attention who glanced at her.

"And do you know who is it?"

"No but while I have some suspects in mind, I have no proof that they are the one at the top." She answered Serafall, making her whine as she lied down on the porch.

"I see, it's a shame. Hey, Amaterasu-chan. Do you really think we have to fight against them? Can we just talk to them and try to reach for an understanding?"

"I'm sorry, but I already spent several decades trying to do that and they are too stubborn to change their mind…" At her answer, Serafall could only sigh before she stared at the sky with her friend and they continued in silence until they heard some footsteps. They lowered their gazes to see a smiling Takemikazuchi who walked in their direction with a sulking Sakuya behind him.

"Yo, are you two done talking?"

"Yes, we just finished right now. It looks like you had fun." Amaterasu said as she looked at the men' body who were filled with wounds, especially Sakuya while Takemikazuchi only sported scratches.

"Yeah, he surpassed my expectations. It's been a long time since I didn't have fun like that." He said with a chuckle before he started to ruffle Sakuya's head who looked to be a little annoyed but if they looked closer, they could all see that he had a little smile on his face.

"Sakuya-chan, come here. I'll heal your wounds." Serafall said as she patted the spot next to her. As he was exhausted from his fight, Sakuya simply walked by her side before he sat down, making Serafall chuckle as she started to heal him with her magic.

"Ama-chan, can you?" Takemikazuchi asked Amaterasu who nodded before she beckoned him to come closer, which he did. She then placed her hand over his body before he was coated in a warm light that slowly closed his wounds.

"Thank you, Ama-chan."

"You're welcome. Now that we all finished our business, how about we go to Yasaka-chan's house now?" Amaterasu said before she heard two stomachs growling, making her blink. She looked at Serafall who snorted before she gestured at Takemikazuchi and Sakuya who were both scratching their head with a chuckle.

"I see that the two of you are already ready for the feast." Amaterasu giggled before she turned to the shrine and took a deep breath.

"Tsukuyomi, you can dispel this dimension now! We're going to Yasaka-chan's house!" As soon as she shouted those words, they all heard the sound of a bell coming from the shrine's roof where they saw Tsukuyomi who nodded before she jumped and as she delicately landed on Takemikazuchi's shoulders. She then snapped her fingers making the blue sky crack before it fell apart, revealing an orange sky in its place.

"So the sun is already setting. We shouldn't make them wait too long so let's go." Amaterasu mumbled as she looked at the setting sun before she walked away with the others following her not too far behind.

* * *

After our meeting with the Japanese gods, we all went to the Inner Capital at a mansion where we were welcomed by the youkai who were all surprised by the deities' presence by our side. However, they didn't mind them as they also invited them to the feast after Amaterasu apologized for the lack of support from their faction when they needed it. The feast itself was a little different from what I imagined. Instead of a party, it was more of a dinner with a large amount of people eating together in the same room.

"It was delicious." Kunou said as she patted her belly while I nodded. We were currently outside of the residence, sitting on the porch looking at the dark sky before we heard the door being opened on. We looked back to see it was Takemikazuchi and Tsukuyomi.

"Yo, kid number one and kid number two. What are you two doing here?"

"Getting some fresh air. What about you, Takemikazuchi-san?"

"Tsukuyo doesn't like places with crowds, especially loud ones while I wanted to drink in peace." He answered me as they sat next to us before I heard Kunou gasped and started to tug on my shirt.

"Ah, Sakuya. It's the girl from last time." Kunou said as she recognized the god while Takemikazuchi blinked before he snorted.

"Girl? If you're talking about Tsukuyo here, you're wrong. He's a man."

"Eh?" Kunou absently said while I blinked in confusion for a few seconds before I understood what he meant. So, Tsukuyomi isn't a girl but a boy or should I say a Gasper.

"What? You didn't understand?"

"I understand that! I'm just shocked that a person as pretty as him can be a boy!" Kunou shouted as she pointed her finger at Tsukuyomi who was silently eating.

"Kunou, don't point your finger at people. It's rude, especially when the person you're pointing your finger at is a god."

"Which one?"

"Tsukuyomi." As soon as I told her the deity's name, Kunou froze before she slowly looked at Tsukuyomi before she started to become pale.

"What's wrong, Kunou?" I asked her as she quickly hide behind me with her body shaking as she stared at the god with fearful eyes, confusing us all.

"B..But this is Tsukuyomi-sama, he's known for being an evil god who kills people and gods in cold blood." She said surprised me as I looked at Tsukuyomi who pointed at himself with an eyebrow raised while Takemikazuchi slapped his own forehead.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that story exist."

"A story? Can you tell me about it? I'm not that well versed with the Shinto myths." I asked Takemikazuchi who nodded as he took a sip of his sake.

"Sure. The story goes about how Tsukuyo killed Ukemochi-chan, the goddess of food and as a result, he got labeled as an evil god by Ama-chan and got exiled from Takamagahara."

"And why did he killed that goddess?"

"If I remember correctly, it all started the day when Ukemochi-chan organized a feast to which she invited Ama-chan to participate in. Unfortunately, she was unable to attend it so she sent her husband, Tsukuyo, in her stead. Until now, there wasn't any problem until Ukemochi-chan started to make the dishes for the feast, in order to create the food, she turned to the ocean before she spat out a fish from her mouth, and then she faced a forest where she spat out game, and finally turning to a rice paddy and coughing up a bowl of rice." When Takemikazuchi started to describe us the goddess's actions, I narrowed my eyes in disgust while Kunou didn't fare better as she gagged.

"Eww…"

"Seeing the manner how she created the feast which looked quite exquisite, Tsukuyo was so disgusted like you two right now that he decided to kill her which enraged Ama-chan who decided to banish him from Takamagahara before labeling him as an evil god. End of the story."

"So that was the story. Is it based on true facts?"

"Not at all, this is all fiction. This story was made by some believers who were upset that there was no history or legend on Tsukuyo, despite being one of the most important gods of our religion. Do you really think that Ama-chan would tolerate his presence here if he was really an evil god?" Takemikazuchi asked us as he poured his cup with sake while I shook my head as it would make no sense for Amaterasu to let him near her.

"No, she wouldn't."

"And… you don't care about that, Tsukuyomi-sama? For being recognized as an evil god by people?" Kunou shyly asked Tsukuyomi who simply shook his head.

"I don't care what people think of me and the title is cool."

"I see. I'm terribly sorry if I have offended you…" Kunou said as she bowed her head at Tsukuyomi who shook his head with an emotionless expression while Takemikazuchi chuckled before he took a sip of his sake.

"Don't worry, princess. He will never be mad at you for something like that. In the first place, Tsukuyo never cared about his appearance or how people view him."

"Now that I think about him, why does he wear those clothes? I'm pretty sure this kimono is for girls." I said as I pointed at Tsukuyomi and his clothes. He was wearing a black version of Amaterasu's kimono with blue outline with some white flowers as a decoration. I have to say, it looked really well with his effeminate appearance and his long white hair.

"It's because they are from Ama-chan. She always loved to weave things as a hobby and clothes was one of them. She often made clothes for Tsukuyo and her friends but because of his effeminate looks, the majority of the clothes she made for him are like this one." Takemikazuchi explained as he looked at Tsukuyomi's outfit while I hummed.

"While I understand that he doesn't care about his public image, why doesn't he change his appearance? As a god, he should be able to do it, no?"

"Yes, he can but he never done it once. I once asked him about this since I was curious but he said that his current appearance is the one he was born with so he's not ashamed of it. If anything else, he should be proud of it because it's his original appearance. As for the clothes, he doesn't really care about what he wears but he has a little preference for Ama-chan's handmade kimonos since they were made by her." Takemikazuchi said while Kunou looked at Tsukuyomi with awe in her eyes.

"So cool…"

"Anyway, a legend or myths are often to not be believed because they are most often false. At first, they were transmitted orally so they could have changed through the years, especially if someone misinterpreted something or because they didn't believe the story told was the pure truth." Takemikazuchi explained before he started to scratch his chin in thought.

"A good example I can think of so you could understand would be the Dragon recorded in the Book of Revelation, it was said that this Dragon was a form that Satan or should I say Lucifer took during his last fight against the God of the Bible and his Angels but we all know that this same dragon in reality is Great Red who has nothing to do with the Satan Lucifer who was another being."

"I see. I learned something good tonight." I said, making Takemikazuchi chuckled before we heard a roar of laughter coming from the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked as we all looked at the door with a confused expression.

"I don't know, maybe something fun happened." Takemikazuchi said as he sent a glance at Tsukuyomi who nodded before he walked in front of the door and opened it. What awaited us behind that door wasn't what we expected as the scene before our eyes surprised us except for Tsukuyomi who merely blinked with an apathetic expression on his face.

""Olee! Olee! Ka-To-Ken Samba!"" Amaterasu and Serafall sung together as they were both dancing in the middle of the room while the spectators were all cheering on them. Meanwhile, Yasaka was playing the shamisen with a smile next to them.

"Oh dear, they're drunk." Takemikazuchi said as he placed his hand over his eyes while I blinked before I noticed several empty bottles of sake on the ground next to them.

"Should we stop them?" I asked as I looked back at the two women who kept dancing and I noticed how red their faces were while Takemikazuchi nodded before he walked in their direction.

"Ama-chan, I think you had enough fun for tonight."

"Hey, what do you mean? We didn't have enough fun yet." Amaterasu said as she leaned toward the old god before she poked him with her finger.

"Maybe but you're dead drunk, I can't see how you can have fun in that condition."

"We're not drunk at all~ Hey, Tsukuyo-chan, come here and dance with your onee-chan." Amaterasu complained before she asked as she approached Tsukuyomi who shook his head with a grimace on his face.

"Don't approach me, you drunkard." He said, shocking Amaterasu who froze for a few seconds before she started to sob loudly.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" As I looked at the crying goddess, I noticed Serafall walking in my direction from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her but she didn't answer me as she continued to walk until she hugged me tightly once she stood in front of me.

"No but I will if you kiss me, Sakuya-chan~" She answered me with a purr as she rubbed her face against the crook of my neck while I let out a long sigh. What should I do in that situation? I thought before I heard Amaterasu groan in pain so I looked in her direction to see that she got knocked out by Tsukuyomi who chopped the back of her neck with his hand.

"I'm sorry but it looks like we have to take an early leave." Takemikazuchi said before he looked at Tsukuyomi who nodded as he carried Amaterasu above his shoulder like a bag of potatoes while we all nodded.

"I think I'll do the same. It was a pleasant night, thank you all for inviting us tonight." I said as I bowed to the youkai who all nodded at me before I carried Serafall in my arms and started to walk away in the direction of the exit.

"Sakuya, wait!" When I heard Kunou scream my name, I stopped in my tracks before I looked back to see her running in my direction.

"Here, take this with you. It's a little present for spending some time with me, I made it myself." She said with a little blush as she took something out from her kimono's sleeve and I blinked when I saw it was a Japanese amulet with the inscription 'Kanai Anzen' on it. While I was clueless about its meaning, I took it with a smile.

"Thank you, Kunou. I'll take good care of it." I said as I patted her head, making her smile after I put the amulet in my pants. I then left the mansion and saw that the Shinto Gods were already gone. They must have teleported away. I looked down at Serafall who was snuggling against my chest with a wide smile.

"Ehehe~ Side chest…" I chuckled as I created a magic transportation circle to our hotel before I blinked as I noticed something.

"Ah, I forgot to ask Takemikazuchi about his training regime."

* * *

DxD Chibi: Kunou's awakening

A few hours after Sakuya put Kunou to her bed and started his Senjutsu training in Yasaka's room, the little princess finally woke up from her slumber.

"This is… my room?" Kunou mumbled after she opened her eyes and recognized the familiar ceiling. She then let out a yawn as she sat up before she noticed that she was grabbing a white coat that was over her body.

"It's Sakuya's coat…" She muttered to herself as she stared at the coat before something crossed her mind.

"It's warm and I feel safe… I wonder if this is what having a father feels like…" Kunou wondered as she covered herself with the coat like a blanket before she remembered the feeling she felt when she played with Sakuya and when she fell asleep on his back.

"Otou-san…" She absently said as she basked herself in the warmth that Sakuya's coat provided her until her stomach started to growl.

"I'm hungry…" She mumbled before she got out of her bed and stared at Sakuya's coat for a few seconds until a smile appeared on her face.

"Ehehe~" She let out a giggle as she put the hood on before she left her room with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 38th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter. **

**First of all, sorry for the long wait. During those last two months, I was quite unlucky. I had to pass my midyear exam and to avoid the same situation I had last year where I nearly didn't pass my year, I had to stop writing to concentrate myself on my studies. **

**And after I successfully (in my opinion) passed my midyear exam, my old laptop finally gave up after 6 years of service and I had to buy a new one. However, the big problem is that I lost everything related to my works, the storyline, the characters sheets, what I planned for the future, the ideas and the research I made until now so I had to spend a lot of time trying to write them again but I had a lot of problems since I couldn't remember everything. This is my fault for forgetting to make a save back-up. **

**Honestly when I lost everything, I just thought of giving up this story but in the end, I decided to continue. I'm a bit rusty since it's been a long time that I didn't write a proper chapter (almost two months now), so please bear it with the poor quality. Also, it is a little late but I hope that you all had a good Christmas and Happy New Year to you guys. **

**Trivia: Kokūjin: Hadōmeppū – Empty Sky: Incineration Wave. **

**Kanai Anzen, it literally means 'Please keep my family from harm'**

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you. **

**Fleyja Yuki: Sakuya will learn a few things from Takemikazuchi. However, abilities like Rasengan, Chidori aren't adapted to his fighting style in my opinion so it will be a no. I can't see why Sakuya should do a rasengan when he has a sword that has an effect similar to both the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing. The same with Lanza Del Relampago, especially when most of Sakuya's ranged attacks are as destructive as it.**

**There won't be any change in appearance when using Senjutsu, we're not in Naruto.**

**Shadowyknight972: Thank you, I had that scene in mind for a long time now.**

**Blaze2121: It's more like of the new arc's prologue, **

**588963-B: Thank you, I always try to find some time to write outside of school and work. Right now, I mostly only write during the week-end because of lack of free time. **

**Darkmaster10000000: The length is to make up for the lateness. From the moment he got Issei as his host, Ddraig was destined to lose the respect he got from others. **

**OechsnerC: Thank you. **

**ExtraterrestrialFlyingCat: And this is why a cosplay of Kenpachi can be a good disguise for Halloween. **

**Guest: ~~\\(°3°)b **

**Private Lancelot: I liked the idea so I thought 'Why not?'. And thank you, I hope that you ****had**** a nice Christmas. **

**Piddle: Since when he wasn't one?**

**Exodus12345: **

**Feng Lengshun: Tsukuyomi's appearance isn't based from any characters from GBF or ROB.**

**Middernacht: I ****haven't**** really thought about the children' costumes. Just think of normal Halloween disguise a child would wear like a skeleton or a vampire one. As for the rest, be patient for the future chapters. **

**Leo Saruca: And then, wait until he become lost because of his poor sense of direction. **

**Crimson green flame: Here you go. **

**Mighty Magneto: I answered everything in a PM.**

**Gaurav Kumar: That sphere will come up in the future, I won't say much about it for now. **

**Oliver98: Thank you. **

**Smogless: Why don't you read the next chapters before reviewing. **

**Yudhapraha: Well, sorry for being late. **

**dragon slayer of death 98: I won't confirm it but you can hope that she will join his harem. As for Slash Emperor, it will be no but he may have something similar in the future, symbolizing his relation with Ophis. Something related to the concept of Infinity, Chaos and Nothingness. Again, it's not sure since concept doesn't really matter in DxD. **

**RX88: Here. **

**Indigo One: Claire Flora's description can be found at the end of the Chapter 29 and in it's Balance Breaker form, the chapter 35. I originally based the sword's appearance of the true form of Terminus Est from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance before I changed the design to suit better the theme of Claire Flora which is about flower lilies and royalty and ****then changed**** it further for its Balance Breaker form for a more regal appearance. **

**NinjaGogeta: That phrase came from Soseki Natsume, a novelist who was a high school teacher in his early years. The story goes how one of his students translated "I love you" into "ware kimi o aisu". Ware means I, kimi means you, and aisu means love.**

**Natsume then said to this student that Japanese people don't use such ****expressions**** to confess but rather 'the moon is beautiful isn't it?' since it's more graceful and beautiful but not to direct since most Japanese are often reserved or shy about their feelings. **

**There's no real source about this story so it may be an anecdote that someone made up. **

**Kept123: Thank you. **

**Draykevero: I don't see what it has to do with this story but okay… Never mind that, I already read that manga / WN and I wasn't really a fan of it. **

**Srikar.a: Thank you. As for Sakuya being stronger than Vali and Sairaorg, we will see that in the future. Nonetheless, he has a major advantage since he's an Angel.**

**Kept123: Blame my school for taking all my time, my old laptop for giving up on me and making me lose all my files related to this story. (Storyline, characters sheets, ideas, etc…) **

**Blitzdigital: Don't worry, it's not dead yet.**


	39. Heavenly Fire

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor High School DxD, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**There will be many references or ****concepts**** from other animes and games. But before we start, a thank you to Darklord331 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 38 – Heavenly Fire_

Previously in Hallowed Blade

* * *

"_I'm the kind of woman who never give up until I get what I want, so please take care of me from now on." _

"_However, I would like you to be prepared for the peace talk itself as we may have to fight them."_

* * *

After an eventful evening in the realm of the youkais, we're back with our young angel, Sakuya who was watching over the 'not really young' Satan, Serafall who kept her head under her pillow.

"Kuh, why is the sun already up? I curse you, Amaterasu-chan…" She groaned in her bed while Sakuya looked at her with a concerned gaze before he held out a water bottle.

"Do you want some water, Serafall? I heard that you need to hydrate yourself when you have a hangover."

"Thank you, Sakuya-chan. You're an angel…" She mumbled as she accepted it with a smile before she gulped the content in one go while Sakuya chuckled.

"Well, that's my job. Anyway, you should rest and sleep for today, you drank a lot yesterday." He said as he sat on a chair, facing Serafall who shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I don't look like it but I handle alcohol. There is a lot to do before the peace talk like preparing ourselves for the attack."

"The attack? What are you talking about?" Sakuya asked a little confused as he took a sip from his water bottle before he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"So you haven't heard about it yet." Sakuya spat the water in his mouth in surprise before he quickly looked back while coughing only to see a familiar old man who was crouching on the window sill.

"What are you doing here, Takemikazuchi-san?" Sakuya asked as he wiped his mouth with his forearm while Takemikazuchi simply chuckled.

"Why am I here? It's quite simple, we're here to kidnap you." He said as he snapped his fingers while Sakuya and Serafall blinked at his answer before they saw Tsukuyomi who appeared from behind Takemikazuchi and entered the room.

"Restraint." Tsukuyomi said as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Sakuya, causing him to unconsciously lock his arms behind his back which surprised him.

"Sorry about this, Ojou-chan, but we'll be taking him with us for three days until the meeting." Takemikazuchi said to Serafall who gave a small nod as she looked at Tsukuyomi who carried the confused Sakuya in his arms before they left the hotel room by jumping out of the window.

"I guess they'll tell him about it in my place. Well, it works for me."

* * *

After I was kidnapped by Takemikazuchi and Tsukuyomi, the latter who was carrying me like a princess, I could only sigh as the former told me about the famous attack and the current situation of the internal conflicts in the Shintō Pantheon.

"At this point, I'm not that surprised anymore."

"It looks like you experienced that kind of thing a lot of time, judging by your tone." Takemikazuchi said while I nodded before I started to remember several events in the past. The Khaos Brigade during the peace talk at Kuoh, Loki during the meeting between Odin and the Japanese gods, and while it was only a pure coincidence, the Hero Faction interfering with our meeting with the youkais.

"To be honest, I don't think that a peace talk is really needed given Ama-chan's relationship with your leaders which is a good one. They would be able to easily negotiate and form an alliance. However by doing it, we may be able to attract the ones who are against it."

"In other words, we will act as bait but are you sure they will bite the hook?"

"There is a high chance they will. After all, it's already been several years that they showed dissatisfaction towards Ama-chan and it became more severe lately."

"I see, I understand. However, I don't understand why you are kidnapping me like that."

"Well, you said yesterday that you were interested in my training regime so I thought that I could train you, and Tsukuyo thought it would be funny if we were to take you away like this. Aren't you happy to be carried away by a cute child like Tsukuyo?" Takemikazuchi said before he gestured to Tsukuyomi who looked at me with an expressionless face which reminded me of Ophis.

"Not really but I'm happy about the training, I appreciate it. Although, where are we going right now?"

"We're going to Tsukuyo's place in Takamagahara. He lives like a hermit, so his house is situated in an isolated part of Takamagahara. We won't get any distraction and with his dimension creation spells, we will be able to train all the time and without worrying about collateral damage." Takemikazuchi said while I hummed at the information before I started to imagine what kind of place was Takamagahara.

"Let's do this, my faithful disciple!"

"Since when I became your disciple?" I deadpanned before I saw Takemikazuchi grinning as he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Ever since you accepted to receive my training. Now, let's run together towards the setting sun with our burning youth!"

"No, it's rising right now and you're not that young…"

"Hush! I always wanted to say that after I saw it in a movie. Anyway, let's go."

* * *

"I see, so it is just like the situation with Loki-sama." Rossweisse said as she muttered to herself while Azazel nodded. The Grigori Governor made a little visit to the Angels in Kuoh after he was given a report from Serafall which she shared with the higher-ups of the Biblical Faction about the situation with the Japanese Gods.

"Yep, and this is why I would like you girls to act just like last time."

"What about Ise-nii-san and the others? Why aren't they here with us?" Asia asked Azazel as she tilted her head in confusion, a feeling that was shared by the other girls. And to their surprise, Azazel who shook his head before he started to explain.

"No, they won't. While they have their Rating Game against Sairaorg in five days, they must make an apparition in the Underworld for a public interview which will take place two day before the match."

"Two days… Then it will happen at the same day as the peace talk."

"That's why they won't participate in this operation. Also, I won't be able to come with you girls as I'll have to go with them since I'm their team's adviser."

"Understood. Is there anything else we should know about?"

"There is some probability that the Khaos Brigade will make an appearance too so you should be prepared for anything."

"So, in the end, we will have to fight against both gods and terrorists?"

"But I wonder how many gods are against the alliance. I once read that there were at least eight million gods in the Japanese mythology."

"Eight million is a little exaggerated but it's true that there is a lot of gods in their faction. However, many of them aren't that strong compared to a god like Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi who are both as strong if not stronger than Loki. And from what I heard, the rebels are mostly lower and minor gods. If anything, you can compare them to a Middle-class to High-class Stray Devils."

"So it's more about quantity over quality?" Xenovia muttered as she crossed her arms in thought while Azazel nodded.

"That's right but again, their definition of gods is a little different from the other mythologies like ours."

"What do you mean by that, Azazel-san? Are their gods different from ours?" Jeanne asked in confusion while Azazel scratched his head before he started to explain.

"I would say it depends on the deities themselves. In Shintōism, a god or a kami, as their believers call them, are often listed in two cases. The first case are deities like Amaterasu who were born from the two primordial Japanese gods, Izanagi and Izanami. However, there are only a few of them among the gods in the Shintō Faction."

"What about the second case?"

"The other ones are either divine beings such as dragons, spirits born from nature or objects who became kami after the Shintō practitioners started to worship them, or humans beings who became kami after their deaths. You could say that anything they worship can be considered like a kami and from their perspective, we could also be considered as kami too."

"Hmm… It's a little confusing." Asia said as she tilted her head in confusion while Azazel chuckled before he placed his fist against his chin.

"I can't blame you since their definition is relatively different from what you were taught at the Church. Nonetheless, they aren't that great when compared to the first case but they make it up for their large numbers."

"Oh yes, Azazel-sensei. You said earlier that both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were stronger than Loki but is there anybody else stronger than them?" Xenovia asked the Governor who closed in eyes in thought for several seconds before he answered her.

"Honestly, I can only think of four gods who are as powerful as Loki if I excluded both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Well, you all already got a taste of his and Fenrir's power, the latter being a literal monster so you should know what you will be fighting against if any of them are part of the rebels."

"Please don't say that, Azazel-sensei. Are you trying to jinx us?" Irina complained at Azazel with a pout while the latter chuckled before he bowed his head in apology.

"Sorry about that, but don't worry. I will send some of my best agents like Baraqiel to assist you girls and Michael will be doing the same."

"That's good to hear. But what about the devils? Will they send someone?" Jeanne said as she let out a sigh of relief before she asked her question to which Azazel shook his head.

"No, other than Serafall who will be the Biblical Faction's representative, they won't be able to send anybody as they will be busy with their future Rating Games. There are some possibilities that the Khaos Brigade will attack the Underworld because there will be several gods who will be coming to the Underworld as guests such as the one from the Greek pantheon or the geezer, Odin. With so many big shots reunited at the same place, it will be a perfect moment for the Khaos Brigade to strike." He explained while Rossweisse growled at the mention of her former boss as she frowned her eyes but she was quickly calmed down by the other girls.

"If this is the case, it can't be helped. Nonetheless, I wonder who Michael-sama is sending." Jeanne said as she patted Rossweisse's shoulder while Azazel only send her a smirk.

"Don't worry, Michael told me he would send her to Kuoh as soon as possible. Maybe she's already on her way here." He said, confusing the girls, and before they could guess who Michael sent, they heard the doorbell ring.

"That's a good timing, it may be her." Azazel said as he watched Rossweisse walking to the front door and when she came back, the girls widened their eyes at the familiar person by the former Valkyrie's side.

"S–Sister Griselda?!"

"It has been a long time, I see that you've been well since the sports event."

"Oh yeah, I heard from Serafall that he got kidnapped this morning by Takemikazuchi and Tsukuyomi who both decided to train him, especially the former."

"As expected of Sakuya, always training when he can." Xenovia said as she nodded to herself with a smile on her face while

"You're the only one who is willing to train with Sakuya-kun all day…" Irina said with a weak chuckle while Griselda softly smiled as she looked at her charge.

"It is great you think so, Xenovia, because I have a special gift for you. It is from Michael-sama himself."

"A gift from Michael-sama?" Xenovia asked while Griselda nodded before she took out something from her dimensional storage. It was a majestic golden longsword, including the handle. The cross guard was shaped like a small set of wings and has a small, triangle-like plate with seven green gems on it.

"That feeling… Sister Griselda, don't tell me it's…?" Jeanne started to say as she couldn't help but to feel something from the sword in Griselda's hand, a feeling that was shared by Xenovia and Irina.

"I'm not really surprised that you managed to recognize that sword. Well, you three did wield a fragment of it for a few years. This is indeed Excalibur, the holy sword that was wielded by King Arthur in its original appearance before it was broken apart."

"What a beautiful sword, I never thought I would be able to see that sword with my two own eyes…"

"A few days ago, Sakuya managed to get hold of Excalibur Ruler and sent it to Michael-sama who was quite happy.

"But wasn't Excalibur Ruler one of Arthur-san's holy swords? Since when did Sakuya-san get that sword?" Asia asked as she tilted her head in confusion while Jeanne closed her eyes in thought.

"Maybe he got it from Le Fay-chan, she was already with him when we arrived in Kyoto, and she told us that they only needed that sword to control Fenrir before we went and fought it and Loki. Maybe they don't need it anymore so they gave it away."

"Although I'm happy to receive Excalibur, but why me? Aren't there better people who are better suited for Excalibur like Cristaldi-sensei?" Xenovia said as she looked at the holy sword she received from Griselda who nodded.

"Indeed, Uriel-sama and Raphael-sama thought it was better to entrust Excalibur to Cristaldi-sensei because of his mastery of the holy sword. However, Gabriel-sama insisted that Excalibur should be given to one of you since in her own words, you all always get involved in important situations like right now unlike Cristaldi-sensei who is remaining in the Vatican."

"You're saying it as if we're cursed…" Irina deadpanned at Griselda who chuckled.

"Aren't you? Until now, you all participated in major events ever since the creation of the Alliance, and because of that, Michael-sama decided to entrust Excalibur to you girls. I also have something for you, Irina. It's also a gift from Michael-sama." She said before she took out another sword which she gave to Irina who received it with wide eyes.

"That sword… It looks like one of Kiba-san's holy-demonic swords."

"Oh yeah, Michael did request Kiba to give him one of his holy-demonic swords before the Kuoh Treaty in order to research them. I guess they managed to mass-produce them back in Heaven." Azazel said as he looked at the sword in Irina's hand whose eyes started to shine before she looked at her partner with a wide smile.

"Hey, Xenovia, let's go test those swords right now!"

"I'm right behind you!" She shouted with enthusiasm before she ran off with Xenovia in direction of the storeroom in the basement where there was a magic that is linked with a training ground similar to a Rating Game field which was created by Rossweisse at Sakuya and Xenovia's request.

"Oh dear, they're just like children who got their hands on new toys… Ah." Griselda commented as she shook her head while sighing, but a little smile could be seen on her face. However, it quickly disappeared as she let out a little sound when she saw Ophis walking in their direction.

"Is there something wrong, Ophis-chan?" Asia asked as she knelt down in front of Ophis who pointed her finger at the garden outside of the house.

"I, want to water the plants but I can't find my elephant bucket."

"Ah, I put it inside the shed. Please follow me, I'll show you where I put it."

"This is quite a sight."

"What do you mean, Sister Griselda?" Jeanne asked as she looked at her surrogate older sister who was staring at Ophis's back with a thoughtful expression before she shook her head.

"No, I just find it a little surprising to see the Ouroboros acting like a little girl, especially when she was the leader of the Khaos Brigade and the Dragon God."

"Oh yes, I read that in Christianity, dragons are considered as evil beings according to the Lord's teachings. Are the heaven and the church really fine with the fact that we are keeping Ophis in our house?"

"I would say it should be fine. In the past, there was a saint who became venerated after she managed to tame a tyrannical dragon that was tormenting the people of southern France with nothing but hymns and prayers in the past. They said that her kindness managed to charm the terrible dragon who knew naught of love. And now, Sakuya and Asia managed to do the same thing with Ophis. In fact, they should both get venerated as saints by them. However, there may be some opposition but they won't be able to do a thing since Michael doesn't mind about Ophis as long as she isn't our enemy." Azazel answered Rossweisse before he got up from his seat and then walked in the direction of the entrance.

"Alright, now that I did my job, I'll go back to my office. I have some paperwork to do and if I don't finish them, Shemhazai will have my head."

"Understood, please have a good day, Azazel-san." Jeanne said before she bowed her head with the other girls doing the same while the Governor simply raised his hand without looking back as he left the house.

"Well then, I will join the girls. I was tasked by Michael-sama to help them train with their new swords after all." Griselda said while Rossweisse nodded before she gestured to the older woman to follow her.

"Ah, I'll show you the way to our training ground." And as Jeanne watched them walking in the direction of the basement, she stretched her body before she looked at the time to see that it was soon noon.

"I guess I should prepare lunch. Hm…" She said but before she went to the kitchen, she noticed from the corner of her eyes Ophis who was watering the plants in the garden with a smiling Asia by her side.

"A dragon who knew naught of love… I can't imagine what kind of life Ophis lived until now, but I hope that she will be able to smile and emote like a normal person." Jeanne muttered under her breath before she walked in the direction of the kitchen with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

In a certain place in the realm of the Shintō gods, Takamagahara. Sounds of steel clashing against each other could be heard across the place as two people were fighting each other in the sky.

"Don't think or plan your next move! You have to keep your mind clear of all thoughts and only act with your instincts!"

"That's easier said than done…" Sakuya groaned before he momentarily closed his eyes in order to focus.

"Concentrate and think of nothing, just like during ki control…" He muttered before he suddenly opened his eyes and then charged at Takemikazuchi who did the same before their weapons clashed once again. And then, they continued as they flew across the sky at high-speed until Sakuya managed to slash Takemikazuchi but he widened when the old man disappeared from his sight.

"An after image! Where did he… Gah?!" He said as he looked around him, searching for Takemikazuchi before he received a blow at the back of his head, making him drop in the direction of the ground.

"Don't just use your eyes! You must always use all of your five senses together in order to keep a track on my ki!" Takemikazuchi shouted as he charged at Sakuya who managed to stop himself in his fall before he raised his sword, blocking a blow coming from the old god.

"In order to truly master your swordsmanship, you must become one with your weapon. You must consider it as if it was an extension of your body! You don't move your arm to swing your sword to kill your enemy but you move your sword to kill!" Takemikazuchi shouted before he pushed Sakuya back and started to assault him with blows at a speed that he had trouble keeping up with as several cuts appeared one by one on his body.

"Empty your mind like a white void! Become as cold as the steel like a sword! With a mind clear of all doubt, all it remains behind is a sharp instinct that is as sharp as your blade!"

"Kokūjin: Raizanshou!" Takemikazuchi shouted as he unleashed a lightning blast with his katana at Sakuya who crashed on the ground before he received the lightning blast at full force.

"Alright, let's take a short break for now." Takemikazuchi said as he crouched down next to Sakuya who groaned on the ground before he nodded.

"Okay…" He simply said before his stomach started to growl, making him blush out of embarrassment while Takemikazuchi laughed as he sat down on the ground next to his disciple.

"It's almost lunch time, so Tsukuyo will soon come with some food. In the meantime, you should rest while I tell you everything that went wrong during that little spar of us." He said, attiring Sakuya's attention as he stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"First, you are still thinking before you move rather than just moving, and it limits your fighting speed. Messages can only travel through your nervous system so fast, and when you rely on your thoughts for physical action such as how to attack or defend, you lose some precious fighting time and you make too many wasted movement in your actions."

"Well, it's quite difficult to keep my mind clear all the time, especially when fighting."

"You're right, but I never said that it will be easy. In fact, only a few gods and martial artists managed to master that state of mind while many had failed to do so."

"I see. And do you really think that I will be able to learn that in only three days?"

"No, it's impossible. But I can make you stronger by having you learn at least the base and direct you to the ultimate realm a swordsman can attain with his swordsmanship, the realm of Emptiness."

"Emptiness, that sounds cool…" Sakuya mumbled while Takemikazuchi laughed with a wide smile.

"You think so too? Anyway, in order to reach Emptiness, you must clear your mind completely of all thoughts, and abandon any distractions that would disrupt the focus of your body like emotions such as fear, anger, pride, and ego. By doing so, your body moves on its own through your instinct and is able to act at full strength."

"In other words, I must become emotionless and never think at all?"

"Yep, and this is why I will have you keep trying to always keep a clear mind, be it during our fights or even outside of training for those three days. Also, we will refine your instincts and intuition to a level where you will be able to respond to any threat without the need for though, so you better be prepared for some surprise attacks from us."

"I don't think my body will handle all of that. Wait, us?" Sakuya said before he blinked in confusion while Takemikazuchi nodded with a chuckle.

"Yep, Tsukuyo will also participate in your training and attack you with some of his spells. We shouldn't leave him out or he will be sad."

"What is he, a rabbit?" Sakuya deadpanned while Takemikazuchi snorted at the thought as he imagined Tsukuyomi in a bunny onesie.

"Well, rabbits are his favorite animal. Also, don't worry about your body. I won't die that easily, I guarantee you that. Nonetheless, you still have a long way to go when it comes to ki."

"I just learned how to control and sense ki from Yasaka-sama two days ago, I'm still a beginner at that."

"I see, then I won't hold it against you. Everyone must start as a beginner at everything so I won't hold any expectation when it will come to that. In fact, let's add ki control in your training program along with your black lightning."

"My black lightning too?"

"Of course, that black lightning is a powerful tool that will be very useful in the fight that will come in three days. While I managed to stop your attack, I still suffered some injuries so I know very well that it will be super effective against them."

"You do know that I can't control it, right?" Sakuya asked as he created some black sparks on the tip of his index finger before he winced as he felt a sting while Takemikazuchi nodded.

"It's because of that black lightning's side effects, I did some research about it after our first meeting and do you know what I found out?" Sakuya shook my head at the old man's question as he was clueless.

"In the past, there was an Evil Dragon who fought against the army of the deities, and it was said that he had the knowledge and control over a thousand magic spells with many of them being forbidden spells. He then fought the deities on his own until he was finally defeated by a hero, and was later sealed."

"Are you telling me that my black lightning is related to that dragon or rather, it was among the one thousand magic he knew and controlled?"

"That's right and it is one of the forbidden elemental magic spells that he created in order to fight against the deities." He answered while Sakuya was stupefied by his words before he looked at his hand where a few black sparks manifested themselves around.

"Although it was through my Sacred Gear, I never thought that I was using a forbidden magic…" He murmured under his breath before he was patted on the head by Takemikazuchi who gave him a sad smile.

"And I would say you were fortunate since the only drawback of that forbidden magic is that it only injures its user when used incorrectly."

"How is that fortunate?"

"Among the others forbidden spells' drawbacks, some of them can shorten your lifespan or kill yourself." Takemikazuchi answered while Sakuya's skin slowly turned pale before he placed his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Yeah, I got really lucky. Well, they do say that a great power comes along with a high price…"

"Exactly. And while that magic is a powerful tool against deities, I would say it's impossible for you to completely master that forbidden spell until the peace talk given the short amount of time we got. However, what we can do is to make your body strong enough to at least tolerate the side effects so we're going to cheat a bit."

"What do you mean by cheating?"

"By using your ki, you can strengthen both your internal and external bodies which will help you tolerate your black lightning's side effect on your body and protect it to an extent." He said with a smirk while Sakuya hummed in understanding before he blinked when he saw Takemikazuchi stood up and looking in a certain direction.

"Ah, it looks like they arrived. Hey, over here!" Takemikazuchi said before he started to wave his arm while shouting while Sakuya raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"They?" He muttered before he looked in the same direction as Takemikazuchi where he saw Tsukuyomi who was accompanied by a fair-skinned young woman with long pink hair and green eyes. She wore a white kimono with pink outline, a pink haori and she had a pink sash around her shoulders that floated behind her head.

"It's nice that you came, Sakuya-hime. I hope that we didn't bother you on your schedule." Takemikazuchi said once Tsukuyomi and the woman who he called Sakuya-hime reached them with several bags in their hands.

"No, it's fine. I already finished my job, and it's quite rare that you requested my help so I couldn't refuse."

"Even thought, I'm full of gratitude. Hey, kid. She's Konohanasakuya-hime, in short, Sakuya-hime. She's the Goddess of flowers and volcanoes, mainly the cherry blossoms and Mount Fuji. She will be helping us in your training as she's good at healing people's injuries and fatigue. That way, we will be able to train all day long and don't worry, as long as you don't die, she will be able to nurse you back to health."

"It's nice to meet you, please call me Sakuya-hime." The goddess said as she bowed her head to Sakuya before she gasped when she saw the injuries on his body.

"Oh my, you're filled with wounds. Please don't move so I can heal you." She said as she knelt by his side before her hands glowed in a gentle and green aura which soon covered his body.

"This is…" Sakuya muttered under my breath when he saw the injuries slowly disappearing from his body. However, what surprised him was that he also felt himself being strangely reinvigorated.

"I see, she's healing me by mixing Senjutsu with her healing magic. I thought as I widened my eyes when I felt two types of energy in the green aura that covered my body." He muttered as he stared at Sakuya-hime's hand before he heard Takemikazuchi cough next to him, attiring his attention.

"Hey, kid. It's nice that you are interested in her healing magic but you should at least introduce yourself." He said as he nudged the young man with his elbow, making him scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sakuya, Hyoudou Sakuya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakuya-hime." He said as he bowed his head to her while she giggled before she started to pat his head.

"I see, you are also a Sakuya. Let's get along, okay?"

"Great! Now that Sakuya-hime and Tsukuyo are here, we can finally start the real training. Prepare yourself, young man because you're going to suffer non-stop during those three days before the meeting." Takemikazuchi said before he put his arm around Sakuya's shoulder who let out a long sigh.

"I don't really have a choice, don't I?"

"Nope, you don't. Alright, it's time to tortu… Hm, I mean train!" Takemikazuchi said with a smirk as his eyes started to shine with a golden light with Tsukuyomi which gave Sakuya chills while Sakuya-hime was clapping her hand with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the grand day, I hope that Serafall-chan is prepared…" A lonely goddess murmured to herself as she climbed a mountain through a long staircase in the realm of the Shintō gods, Takamagahara.

"No, I know she will. She may be silly to the point of cosplaying like a magical girl, she's also extremely serious…" She muttered as she shook her head. And once she reached the top, she walked in the direction of a large shrine that was positioned at the center of the mountain's top. After she entered the shrine, she walked to the bathroom where she took with her a bucket full of hot water and some towels before she went in the direction of a certain room.

"Otou-sama, I have come for your bath." Amaterasu said after she knelt in front of the door before she heard a soothing voice coming from inside the room.

"Ah, Amaterasu. Please, enter." As soon she heard the order, Amaterasu opened it to see her father behind it as he was sitting down on a futon. He had pale skin and black shoulder length hair. He wore a black kimono with a long white kimono jacket with a pink and purple mist like pattern on it. However, the right side of his face and his right hand were both purple, and his skin looked like it was rotting.

"I'm sorry to always bother you with this."

"It's not your fault, Otou-sama. It was I who insisted that I should take care of you, and it's a little difficult for you to clean yourself up when you have trouble moving the right side of your body without feeling pain." Amaterasu said as she knelt next to her father before she helped him take off his kimono, allowing her to see that the right side of his body was as purple as his hands and face.

"What's wrong, Amaterasu? Do you perhaps find that body of mine repulsing?" Her father, Izanagi asked her when he felt her staring at him while she quickly shook her head at his question.

"No, Otou-sama, not at all."

"I sense some hesitation in your voice, my child. Please tell me what's in your mind."

"No, it's nothing important. I just wondered where you could have received that kind of wound but since you never liked to talk about it, I preferred to stay quiet." Amaterasu said as she wiped her father's back who hummed before he nodded.

"I see. While it is indeed something I don't like to talk about, I don't really mind."

"Really?"

"The reason why I never liked to talk about this injury is because I received this from my former wife, Izanami, when I tried to retrieve her from Yomi. I believe you know about the history between the two of us."

"Yes, I grew up listening to that story from others. When Izanami-sama died, Otou-sama went to Yomi in the hopes of retrieving her. However, she had partaken of food cooked in the furnace of the Underworld, rendering her return to the surface impossible. Nonetheless, Izanami decided to try to make a deal with the gods of the Underworld and asked Otou-sama to not look at her for the meanwhile which Otou-sama promised to not do. But despite that, Otou-sama betrayed his promise and lit up a fire, only to behold her in the form of a monstrous and hellish corpse through the reflection of your comb. To avenge her shame, she attempted to kill you, but Otou-sama managed to ran away from her and escape from Yomi before you quickly sealed the entrance with a boulder. In her rage, Izanami-sama vowed to kill a thousand of his people every day if you didn't remove the boulder while you retorted that a thousand and five hundred will be born every day." Amaterasu told the story while Izanagi softly chuckled before he shook his head.

"Those tales always make me laugh despite the fact that they are false. While I did enter Yomi to retrieve Izanami, I didn't flee from her but instead, I fought her in the deepest part of Yomi and this wound is something she inflicted on me during our fight, a curse that I was never able to purify until now."

"A curse? But it doesn't feel like one…" Amaterasu said as she looked at her father's body with narrowed eyes while he chuckled.

"This is only my interpretation as I've grown to think of that injury as a curse. No matter how much I purified myself, it wouldn't go away and it would never heal. I started to think that it exists through the bond that links me to Izanami, and that it was the representation of my sins." Izanagi said as he looked at his body with guilt before he let out a long sigh.

"Amaterasu, do not do anything rash or be driven by your emotions, or else, you will definitely regret it in the future."

"I understand but what about you, Otou-sama? Do you have some regrets in your life?"

"Indeed, I am. After all, I've made several mistakes during this life of mine. In my anger over seeing my dear wife being burned alive, I killed my newborn son with my Ame-no-Ohabari which I gave away to the God of the Bible because I considered that sword tainted and repulsive. And then, in my foolishness, I betrayed my wife which led us to fight in the deepest part of Yomi." Izanagi said before he looked at his cursed body and narrowed his eyes in disgust at the sight of his rotting right arm.

"Without any real choices, I decided to seal her away in the deepest part of Yomi when I knew that I couldn't win against her after she managed to take the monsters living in Yomi under her control, dooming her to eternal darkness and loneliness while I received this accursed curse which took away most of my divine power. There are still many things I could tell you, however, I'm afraid it will take all night. Nonetheless, I want you to keep my advice close to your heart as every one of your actions will have several consequences behind them, and as a leader, you are holding the lives of many people in your hands." He said as he glanced back at his daughter who closed her eyes in thoughts before she softly nodded.

"Good… As long as you don't make the same mistakes I've made, I can rest easily with you leading our faction."

"Yes, please leave it to me, Otou-sama." Amaterasu said to her father who softly nodded before he looked at the moon with a serene expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Takamagahara, Takemikazuchi was looking at the same moon while drinking some sake on the porch of Tsukuyomi's house. As he looked at the moon in silence, he smiled when he felt someone approaching him from behind.

"Yo, Tsukuyo. Wanna drink with me? The moon is beautiful tonight." He said as he lifted his bottle while he heard a scoff from his friend who sat beside him.

"You know I don't like alcohol." He said, making Takemikazuchi chuckle before he nodded with a smile.

"Yep. So, how is the kid?"

"Asleep, I put him in my room."

"I see. Well, I'm not really surprised. We spent those three days training non-stop like crazy, the only moments when he was willing to stop was for eating or sleeping where he was healed by Sakuya-hime. If anything, I'm quite surprised by his stamina and willpower. What about Sakuya-hime?"

"She left after she finished healing the boy." Tsukuyomi answered Takemikazuchi who nodded once again before they both looked at the moon in complete silence for several minutes until the former decided to talk.

"You got something on your mind."

"Hm… It's nothing really important. I was just thinking of tomorrow, Tsukuyo. The peace talk, the rebels, and how the world and our lives will change from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you noticed yet but I think you don't since you aren't that interested about the world…" Takemikazuchi said before he started to tease Tsukuyo who frowned and slapped him on the head in retaliation, making the old man smile before he started to talk.

"You see, until a few months ago, every mythologies never bothered to interact with each others and preferred to shun themselves in their own little world, but now, they all started to slowly change. The Three Factions of the Christian Mythology had been archenemies between each other ever since their creations, however they managed to create an alliance and became allies, something that was unimaginable in the past or even blasphemous in the eyes of their own believers and some of their members." Takemikazuchi said as he glanced at the sleeping Sakuya while taking a sip of his sake before he continued to talk.

"It is the same thing with the Norse Mythology, they started to interact with the other pantheons despite their religion forbidding them from doing so, a rule that their chief god Odin broke when he decided to interact with both us and the Biblical Faction, and then joined the alliance. And now, Ama-chan is planning to do the same, something that will greatly change our little world…"

"We're slowly getting out of our shell."

"Yep, and these changes are suddenly appearing one after the other at a great speed, I wonder if it's because of the appearance of the Khaos Brigade and the dangers that they represent or it's because of the Biblical Faction who started to change first which incited the other mythologies to do the same…" Takemikazuchi said as he glanced at the sleeping Sakuya who groaned in his sleep when one of Tsukuyomi's white rabbits licked his cheek, making the two gods chuckle.

"It pains me a little that someone as young as Sakuya has to put his life on the line for something that we should have done a long time ago."

"We were stupid back then. But now, we're fighting for a better future, their future." Tsukuyomi said as he placed his hand on Takemikazuchi's shoulder who smiled in return before they both looked at the moon in the dark sky.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sakuya? You seems quite pensive those last few days." Florent commented as she sat behind me, leaning herself on my back while I shrugged my shoulders. After I feel asleep in Tsukuyomi's house, I went into my inner world where I would think about what Takemikazuchi taught me during those three last days.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about my training, that's all."

"Training, training, you only have that word in your mouth. You should learn to also rest, Sakuya-sama. Or else, how will you be able to fight at your full strength if you are exhausted physically and mentally?" Clarent started to scold me while waving her finger while I let out a sigh and nodded.

"I know, you aren't the only one who keeps saying that to me that." I said as I remembered of Jeanne who would always scold me, and tried to force me to rest by any means. I have to say, she knows very well my weaknesses.

"Sakuya-sama, come here." Clarent said as she got me out of my thoughts, and I saw her patting her lap. And before I could say anything, she started to look at me with teary eyes which made me wince.

"Alright, but never use that look again… It's bad for my heart." I said, making Clarent smile widely when I placed my head on her lap while Florent snickered as she looked at me with a smirk.

"So, Sakuya-sama, I will listen to your troubles so don't hesitate to share them with me." Clarent said as she started to play with my hair while I raised my eyebrow at her. Are you my psychologist now?

"No, it's just that I still have trouble thinking about the 'becoming one with my sword', 'making it a part of my body'. I can't really grasp the idea…"

"I see. So this is what troubled you." Florent said while I hummed as I looked at Clarent who closed her eyes in thoughts.

"Hmm… I don't know how to explain it, but Sakuya-sama, you are already one with us."

"Eh?" I was really surprised by her answer that I didn't bother hide my shock which made Clarent chuckle.

"Sakuya-sama, have you forgotten that we are fused to your soul through your Sacred Gear? Our bodies, our powers, our entire beings are yours to command. In a way, we became a part of you just like you became a part of us, as if we were only a single being. In other words, you could say that we, your swords, became one with your body and soul." Clarent said as she looked straight into my eyes and placed her hand over my heart while I softly nodded.

"Remember what that old man said, Sakuya… Stop over thinking and try to act with your feelings, your instinct. We are now a part of you so you should instinctively know how to wield us as if we were an extension of your own body." Florent added as she crawled in our direction and touched my leg which gave me a chill.

"Or maybe you want us to become one in that way?" Florent said with a sultry voice as she started to straddle me, sitting on my crotch while Clarent gasped and I widened my eyes at her suggestion.

"I don't mind, you know. After all, we will be able to become closer than we are now…" She teased me as she traced her finger on my chest while looking at me from above with a smile, and somehow, I didn't hate it. But before I could say anything, Clarent pushed her sister away as she glared at her.

"What are you trying to do to Sakuya-sama, you vixen?!" She shouted before she hissed at Florent who smirked as she placed her hand on her chest.

"He wanted to know how to become one with us, so I made a suggestion. Don't tell me you got jealous of me when I proposed to be his partner?"

"N..No! Why should I be jealous of you?!"

"Maybe because I'm not ashamed of using my assets unlike you, my prudish sister."

"As expected, it soothes my mind…" I murmured as I watched Clarent and Florent fighting each other on the bed of lily flowers with a smile before I placed my hand over my heart.

"In the end, it comes to my instinct…"

* * *

"Alright, girls! We're here!" Serafall shouted as she reached the place for the peace talk, the Ise Grand Shrine with her escorts who were looking at their surroundings with curiosity.

"So, this is the Ise Grand Shrine. It's really big." Asia said as she looked at her surrounding with an amazed expression while Rossweisse nodded.

"It's the most sacred Shintō shrine in Japan after all. It's a shame that our first visit would be like that."

"Can I ask something, Leviathan-sama?"

"What is it, Jeanne-chan?"

"Is it really a good thing to have the meeting here? I mean, the shrine is quite close to the town, and I don't want to think what would happen if we were to destroy a part of it by mistake in our fights."

"Don't worry about that. We prepared some measures in order to protect both the town and the shrine, so you don't have to mind the collateral damage."

"That's great. I started to get worried if I somehow ended up destroying Ise by mistake." Xenovia said as she nodded to herself while her friends all looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that. Anyway, I will go see Amaterasu-chan. You girls can go and join the other Angels or search for Sakuya-chan." Serafall said to the girls who nodded before she went inside the shrine.

"Let's go search Sa-chan." Jeanne proposed to the girls who all nodded before they started to explore the shrine.

"Hey, look. It's Baraqiel-san. He's talking with Griselda-san." Irina said as she pointed to the duo who were talking with each other in the courtyard.

"Azazel-sensei did say that he will send him as a reinforcement. They must be the one in charge of the factions' troops, and are planning their strategy for what will come later." Rossweisse said as she observed the two persons with a thoughtful expression while Jeanne nodded.

"You may be right. We should leave them to their business for now, it would be bad if we bothered them in their discussion."

"Ah, I found Sakuya-san." Asia said as she pointed her finger in the direction of the shrine where Sakuya could be seen, sitting cross-legged on the porch with his eyes closed.

"Let's go see him." Jeanne said to the other girls who nodded before they walked in his direction. But before they could greet him, Sakuya suddenly opened his eyes which surprised them for a few seconds before they saw him smiling when his gaze landed on them.

"Ah, it's you girls. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it looks like you've been well, Sakuya-san." Asia said as she approached Sakuya before she hugged him while he returned it with a smile.

"Yeah, I could say the same for you girls too." Sakuya said as he looked at Jeanne and the other girls who were behind Asia.

"Hey, Sakuya-kun, what's with the new outfit? Are you changing your image?" Irina asked as she noticed he wasn't wearing the battle suit he was given by the Church. Instead, he was wearing a white kimono, a black hakama which has a white flower designs on it. He also wore a black haori with some lightning designs on it.

"Well, my clothes were ruined beyond repair during my training, so I was given that instead by them." Sakuya said before he pointed behind him where the girls saw Takemikazuchi and Tsukuyomi walking in their direction, and to their surprises, they wore the same outfit as Sakuya.

"Yo, kid. I see that you are with your friends." Takemikazuchi said while Sakuya nodded before he noticed that Jeanne and Rossweisse were looking at the two gods with curiosity.

"Sa-chan, who are they?"

Ah yes, you never met him. This is Takemikazuchi-san, the Shinto god of thunder and swords while this is Tsukuyomi-san, the Shinto god of the moon."

**[Good evening.] **The girls all said together as they bowed to the two deities who nodded before Takemikazuchi sported a grin on his face.

"Good evening, we heard about you from the kid. Did you know that he would say your names in his sleep?" He said as he ruffled Sakuya's hair who softly blushed before he scoffed and looked away.

"I don't…" He muttered, making Takemikazuchi laugh before he nudged Sakuya with his elbow.

"You don't have to be shy, you know? I would say it's a good thing, it shows that you missed them." He teased Sakuya who blushed a little harder while the girls giggled, except for Asia who was looking at the three men with a curious expression.

"Is there something wrong, young lady?" Takemikazuchi said as he knelt in front of Asia who started to blush before she played shyly with her fingers.

"Ah, no… I was just wondering why are you three wearing the same outfit?"

"Ah, this? It was something that I decided on the spot when I saw the state of my little disciple's outfit. I thought that a disciple should wear the same thing as his master. Aren't those outfits cool?" Takemikazuchi said as he placed his arms over Sakuya and Tsukuyomi's shoulders with a smile while the two other men sported a stoic expression.

"I don't really care since my outfit will change once I use my Balance Breaker."

"And I don't remember being Sakuya's master."

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, you two. Isn't it cool that we got a matching outfit? And don't think I didn't notice how happy you were when you helped in his training those last three days, Tsukuyo."

"Instead of cool, I would say cute." Irina said while Jeanne snickered as she looked at the three men before her.

"Yes… Somehow, they look like a doting grandfather and his grumpy grandchildren."

"It looks like they placed the barriers." Takemikazuchi said when he noticed several barriers appearing as they surrounded the shrine and its surrounding.

"So this must be the measures that Leviathan-sama was talking about earlier." Xenovia muttered to herself before she widened her eyes in shock.

"Oh yes, there is something I wanted to ask."

"What's wrong, Xenovia?" Irina asked Xenovia who looked at Takemikazuchi who tilted his head in confusion.

"When we explored the shrine, I only saw angels and fallen angels around. Didn't the Japanese pantheon sent any troops?" She asked the old man who shook his head before he explained himself.

"No, we didn't. Since most of our enemies are rebels gods, there is a lot of chance of friendly fire between our ranks if we did sent our troops here. Also, it wouldn't be good if we had traitors among them too."

"I see. It make sense."

"Alright, I will go join Ama-chan. What about you guys?"

"We will remain here until the rebels come." Sakuya answered Takemikazuchi who walked away with Tsukuyomi behind me.

"So, what happened in Kuoh while I was away?"

* * *

After Sakuya reunited with the girls, they talked about several events that happened in Kuoh during the five days after they were separated such as the preparation for the school festival in Kuoh, the training he received from the Shinto gods in Takamagahara and the gifts that Xenovia and Irina received from Michael.

"So, this is Excalibur…" Sakuya said as he looked at the golden sword in Xenovia's hand who nodded.

"I received it as a gift from Michael-sama. While it possesses all of its seven abilities, I can only use Destruction and Mimic for now. I still have trouble with the other ones." She said as Excalibur slowly changed form as it transformed into a golden version of Durandal.

"Meanwhile, Irina got herself a holy-demonic sword that Heaven managed to created after they studied Kiba's Balance Breaker."

"Even though it's only a prototype, it's not as strong as the original." Irina said as she showed her own holy-demonic sword with a sheepish smile while Sakuya nodded before he narrowed his eyes.

"Here they come…" He muttered as he looked up, confusing the girls who followed his gaze before they gasped when they saw multiple magic circle covering the dark sky, and several humanoid figures came out from them.

"Is that the rebels?" Asia asked while Jeanne nodded as she summoned her holy spear.

"Judging from their appearance, it looks like it." She commented as she saw that they all wore outfits similar to Shinto priests.

"Just like we thought, they managed to enter the barrier." Rossweisse said as she prepared herself to fight while Xenovia and Irina readied their swords.

"Hey, kid!"

"Takemikazuchi-san, is there something wrong?" Sakuya asked as he looked back to the shrine where he saw Takemikazuchi and Tsukuyomi walking in their directions.

"That girl, Levia-tan wanted me to give you those." Takemikazuchi said as he gave Sakuya two phoenix tears which he took with a smile.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. Also, I want you to remember that you only got two shots without injuring yourself, so you shouldn't waste them away."

"I know, I'll only use them when necessary." Sakuya said while Takemikazuchi nodded before he flew in direction of the battlefield with Tsukuyomi following him after he gave Sakuya a thumb-up.

"What shots is he talking about, Sakuya-san?" Asia asked him as he went into his Balance Breaker state.

"You could say it's my trump card, you don't have to worry about it."

"Other than that, do you have a plan in mind, Sakuya-kun?" Irina asked him who nodded but before he could talk, Xenovia quickly interrupted him as she raised her hand.

"Wait, I've got one ready for that kind of situation." She said, surprising Asia and Rossweisse who looked at her with wide eyes while Irina, Jeanne and Sakuya only stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"Sure, I have a bad feeling about it but we're listening." Sakuya said to Xenovia who nodded with a smile.

"Great! So first, I'll charge the enemy from the front. Then, Irina, you'll also charge the enemy and take care of the one I left behind. And then, Jeanne will go and do the same thing…" She started to say before she was stopped by Irina who placed her hands over her mouth.

"Xenovia, why don't you think of something else that charging the enemy for once?"

"Alright, I'll summarize quickly what I have in mind. Irina and Xenovia, you two will go with me to the front line and we will destroy everything on our path. Asia and Rossweisse-san, you two will support us from behind and bombard everything with your magic. Jeanne, you will stay behind and protect both of them in case they are targeted by the enemies, especially Asia because of her Sacred Gear. Also, you can sent your dragon for it to eat our enemies." Sakuya said as he explained his plan while Jeanne placed her hand over her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

"Sa-chan, why are you that obsessed with destruction and my Balance Breaker don't work that way."

"Putting the destruction aside, I'm fine with that plan." Rossweisse said while the other girls nodded as they all looked at Sakuya who nodded in return before he faced the battlefield.

"Oh yes, before we go. Rossweisse-san, please take a tear in case Asia is hurt. Also, Irina too." Sakuya said as he gave the phoenix tears that Takemikazuchi entrusted to Rossweisse who nodded while Irina was unsure.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it?"

"No, I will be fine. I still have a phoenix tear that Azazel gave me in Kyoto which I still haven't used yet. So, this tear will be for you and Xenovia in case any of you two are severely injured." Sakuya said as he took out a phoenix tear from his dimensional pocket while Irina nodded before she took the other tear with her.

"Okay, then I'll take it."

"Alright, let's go." Sakuya said before he flew in the direction of the battlefield with the girls following behind him.

* * *

"It has begun." Serafall said as she looked at the fight in the sky with Amaterasu who nodded by her side.

"Sorry for asking you to help me with the barrier, I wouldn't be able to create a resistant one alone."

"It's fine. I'm sure that the others will be able to do everything on their own, so have faith in them."

* * *

"Anybody who is brave enough to face my two swords, take a step forward!" Xenovia shouted as she took a stance with her two holy swords while Irina shook her head at her partner's actions when she saw that several enemies charged in their direction.

"Why must you provoke them like that? Well, it works well for me." She said before she used her power as Michael's ace, creating a giant holy tornado in the middle of her enemies, gathering and trapping them inside.

"Xenovia, your turn." Irina said to her partner who nodded before she raised both Durandal and Excalibur above her head. The two holy swords each began to radiate a dense holy aura which continued to increase, without any signs of stopping.

"Take this! Saber Extinction!" She yelled as she swung down her swords, unleashing a powerful blast in the form of a gigantic wave in direction of the tornado, destroying it and everything on its passage leaving nothing behind. At the sight of the destruction left behind Xenovia's attack, the magicians and gods started to fall back from the two girls who then pointed their swords at them.

"Do you really thing that…" "We will let you guys ran away?" The combo said in turn with a smile before they charged together at their enemies.

* * *

"Unlike what I expected, they don't give us that much of a challenge." Jeanne said as she shot several holy swords with her Sacred Gear while her Balance Breaker went after her opponents, blasting them off with several energy blasts or killing them by biting them to death.

"Yes, but it's not a reason to drop our guards. It may be a trap." She said as she manifested several magic circles which spewed out a frightening number of magical attacks, filling the sky as they fall in the direction of the gods and terrorists like a heavy rainstorm.

"Jeanne-onee-chan, is there something wrong?" Asia asked when she noticed the worried expression on her surrogate older sister as she assisted Rossweisse with her own magic spells.

"No, I was just looking at Sa-chan."

"Is there something wrong about Sakuya-kun?"

"No, it's just that he became stronger and faster since the last time we saw him. I wonder how much he trained to grow that strong those last few days…" Jeanne complained as she saw Sakuya, flying across the battlefield like a shooting star as he took down his enemies one by one at a high speed while Asia giggled.

"Knowing Sakuya-san, he must have trained until he's completely exhausted."

"Right… He better be prepared for a good scolding after that. He knows very well that I hate when he overworks himself like that."

* * *

As she watched the enemies falling one by one by their allies, Serafall could only let out a breath out of relief when she saw that all the enemies were nearly all taken care off.

"It looks like we got worried for nothing. Hm… Is there something wrong, Amaterasu-chan?" Serafall said before she noticed a frown on Amaterasu's face who seemed lost in her thoughts as she watched the fights in front of her.

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling…" She said before she noticed something glowing from the corner of her eyes before she widened her eyes when she noticed it was a transportation circle.

"This is a transportation circle!" Amaterasu said as she and Serafall prepared themselves to fight in case it was an enemy. However, to their surprise, a bloodied Sakuya-hime came out from the magic circle before she fall on the ground.

"Sakuya-hime!" Amaterasu shouted as she ran to the bloodied woman's side before she started to heal her with her power.

"Those are major injuries. Just what happened to her?" Serafall said with a grim face as she inspected the wounds covering the woman's body while Amaterasu frowned.

"I don't know but those wounds are too severe, I won't be able to heal her completely." She said while Serafall quickly took out a phoenix tear from her pocket before she applied it to Sakuya-hime's wounds, healing them.

"Thank you, Serafall-chan. I owe you one."

"It's fine, I only did what you would have done in my place. Look, she's opening her eyes!" Serafall said as she shook her head before she noticed that Sakuya-hime weakly opened her eyes.

"Amaterasu-sama…"

"I'm right here. What happened to you, Sakuya-hime?"

"Amaterasu-sama, there is a mutiny in Takamagahara… you must go back quickly…" Sakuya-hime slowly said but the news that she delivered to Amaterasu and Serafall only gave them a terrible feeling in their guts.

* * *

Izanagi couldn't help but feel anger as he looked over Takamagahara, the Shintō Heaven that was currently burning in fire as chaos and destruction was propagated across the celestial realm. But as he took a deep breath in order to calm down, he frowned when he saw a young man climbing the long stairway that led to his home.

"I'm not surprised to see that you are the one responsible for this chaos, you were a troublemaker ever since you were born." Izanagi said as he looked with disdain at the young man who sported a sadistic smirk on his face as he tapped a black sword on his shoulder. He possessed a lean body, green spiky hair, yellow eyes, and he wore a black bodysuit and a hakama.

"I aim to please, old man. And I have to say, I'm quite pleased with the results." He said as he sent several dark green energy blasts with his sword at Izanagi who narrowed his eyes before he took a deep breath.

"Scatter!" He suddenly shouted before the energy blasts were instantly blown away by a powerful gust, making the young man whistle.

"As expected of you, you can still use high-grade sound magic. I have to say, that was quite impressive given your current strength, old man." He said while Izanagi scoffed before he stared at the person in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"While I did got weaker over the years, I'm still strong enough to take you down. But first of all, tell me why are you doing all this? Just what is your goal?"

"Why you ask. Well, I have several reasons in mind but I'll tell you only a few of them. For one, I just find peace boring, death and fear only excite me in this world. Second, I just hate the fact that I was born only to be subjected to that woman so I decided to destroy anything that she holds dear. Do I need to continue?"

"No, there is no need to say more. I can already say that you never grew up of your hatred for your sister and you're doing all of this to get back at her, how petty of you."

"You shouldn't be surprised, old man. After all, the only things that I value in this world are freedom, destruction and my mother."

"Your mother… Even now, you are still obsessed with her even though it's impossible for you to even speak or see her? I sealed her deep in Yomi and as long as I live, nobody but dead people are able to enter that realm because of the seals I placed at the entrance." Izanagi said as he shook his head in disappointment while the young man before him chuckled, much to Izanagi's confusion.

"Impossible, you say? I'll teach you something nice, old man… The word 'Impossible' doesn't exist in my vocabulary, and that there is nothing impossible in this world!" He shouted as a black aura coated his body which made Izanagi widen his eyes before he pointed at it with a shaking finger.

"That power…?! It's impossible, how can you possess a part of her power?"

"It's because I'm her lovely son, of course. And just like every great mother in the world, she gave me this awfully nice present even though it isn't my birthday today when I informed of my plan! Ahahahaha!"

"But how?! I can still feel the presence of my seals in Yomotsu Hirasaka, she shouldn't be able to interact with the outside world!" Izanagi shouted in shock while the young man before him kept laughing maniacally as he couldn't help but to find the cursed man's reactions amusing.

"Heh heh heh… Hahahahaha! If this is what you think, you're dead wrong, old man! While that fucking barrier of yours was a pain in the ass, we still managed to get contact each other since a long time ago! Why do you think I stayed in Izumo all this time after you banished me from Takamagahara for upsetting that idiot of Amaterasu?" He said with a chuckle while Izanagi sighed before he took several talismans from his kimono's sleeves.

"I should have killed you instead of exiling you back then. I guess this is another one of my multiple mistakes…" Izanagi said as he took a stance while the young man snickered as he did the same with his black sword.

"Sorry but it's too late for regrets now, Izanagi. While I would have liked to kill you with my own power, I decided it would be too bad for Okaa-sama if she didn't get her revenge on you, even if it's indirectly. Takegami… Engage!" He shouted as a white heavy armor appeared out of thin hair and covered his shoulders, abdomen, upper legs, and feet while a completely white mask with no features or visor covered his face.

"**I am strength, I am power, I am everything!" **

He started to chant before a black aura coated and obscured his whole body, leaving only a silhouette behind. Izanagi could do nothing but to watch as he felt his power increase, and he could see his body became bigger and bulkier through the dark aura.

"**My very being is the sword of the god that will destroy all existence!" **

And once the young man said those words, the black aura dissipated away and Izanagi widened his eyes at his enemy's new appearance which he couldn't help to compare to a wolf… no, an oppressing beast that towered him which made the primordial god felt small compared to him.

The white sheen of his armor were now pitch black, and his mask featured now a face with glowing green eyes and a large grin lined with sharp teeth. His hands now possessed large claws on the end of his nails, and on each shoulder, he wore a shoulder pad shaped the same way as his mask. His hair became untamed, longer, and was as deep black as the rest of his body where large vibrant lines of green were present throughout it, extending from his ankles to his the tips of his hair. However, what caught his attention was the sword in the beast's hands. The black sword he possessed was now a giant green and black one which was as big as his body.

"**I am Takehaya Susano'o-no-Mikoto! The end has come!"**

* * *

DxD Chibi: Kunou's mistake

A little after Sakuya decided to leave after he discovered that Serafall was drunk, he was stopped by a little princess who wanted to give him something.

"Sakuya, wait!" As he heard her scream, he stopped in his tracks before he turned back to see her running after him.

"Here, take this with you. It's a little present for spending some time with me, I made it myself." She said with a little blush as she took something out from her kimono's sleeve and presented to him. It was a Japanese amulet which Sakuya took with a smile.

"Thank you, Kunou. I'll take good… What?" He said before he noticed that the amulet started to glow with a bright light which enveloped his body and when it ceased, Kunou gasped as Sakuya's appearance had changed. He now possessed nine brown tails behind his back while two ears appeared on the top of his head, just like a kyuubi.

"Eh? What the…" Sakuya said before he noticed the change in his body and started to touch them after he placed Serafall on the ground.

'I gave him the wrong one but…' Kunou thought as she noticed that instead of the 'Kanai Anzen' amulet she had crafted for Sakuya, she gave him a 'Transformation' amulet she crafted on a whim after she thought about Sakuya's appearance if he was a youkai like her.

"But I don't regret it…" She muttered with a giggle before she heard some footsteps coming from the mansion's entrance so she looked back to see that it was her mother, Yasaka.

"What's going on? We heard a loud noise outside. Ah…" She started to say before she froze when she saw Sakuya who was playing around with his tails.

Living beings live true to their instincts, be it humans, animals or supernatural beings. And it was at this moment, Yasaka's animal instincts kicked in as she stared at the being in front of her.

"Sakuya, I think you should run." Kunou commented as she observed her mother licking her lips while Sakuya blinked in confusion.

"Why's that… Ha." He asked before he froze when he saw Yasaka and unconsciously took a step back from her. He couldn't help but to shiver in fear as the woman… no, the Beast in front of him stared at him with wide eyes that eyed him like a piece of meat and a large smile that screamed for feast. He could feel it with the wild instincts written deep into his genes that the being who was standing before him was the one at the top of all lifeforms, a predator.

And as the two beings stared at each other for a few seconds which seemed to be the last several agonizing hours for both parties, they both decided to act as their instincts instructed them to do.

"**NIGERUNDAYO!" "FOR THE HUNT!"**

* * *

**A/N: And that was the 38th chapter of Hallowed Blade.**

**I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter. **

**Although there weren't too many fights in this chapter, the next one will be full of action.**

**Trivia: ****Kokūjin: R****aizanshou**** – Empty Sky: Lightning Strike **

**Takegami – Divine Warrior**

**And now, I shall answer your reviews.**

**Big money mike: Depending on the length of my chapters, I would say at least three or four chapters. **

**Lazyguy90: Thank you. **

**Kept123: Thank you. **

**Saint-Leiker: Thank you. **

**Guest1: No problemo. **

**Gustavomedrano29: I'm back!**

**Blaze2121: As hard to read as always, but I kinda missed it. Regarding Kunou's biological father, it will be explained in the future. And regarding fighting gods, I will leave it to your imagination who he will fight.**

**RezaAlive: There is a proverb among artists that say that if you lose a day of practice, it takes three to get ****back feels**** for things. And I really felt that my skill became worse after two months of break.**

**TehStorm: Sakuya possess 10 wings only in his Balance Breaker for now, and his true power will ****truly be**** revealed in the future chapters. **

**As for my other stories, I decided to delete Flame of Charity because I received several PM asking me to continue it so I took a decision to stop them from coming. Also because I lost all the files regarding that story when my old laptop broke down, and I don't remember the plot I wanted to write at all. **

**Mighty Magneto: Maybe she will be the next one, who knows? And yes, it's slowly heading there. **

**Harrison Aldrich Emrys: Yep, she did. **

**Srikar.a: Thank you. **

**JakeWJElliot2: Thank you. As for your suggestion, I prefers writing a story about Yugioh (either GX or 5D's) than Pokemon (I can't think of a descent plot for a story on that anime). **

**But I have another project in mind I would like to do before that (Sakuya's adventure in the Nasuverse as a Servant) so it will have to wait.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you. Let's say that dragons are possessives of their treasures, Ophis isn't an exception. **

**Dragonfighter11: Thank you. **

**NazgulBerserion: Well, he has no hatred regarding his father like Mordred so no Blood Arthur. Maybe a parody with Clarent XXX XXX will appear as a reference. **

**As for Sakuya being dense, he isn't really someone who think that much about romance which isn't one of his forte. And be it his previous or current life, he never dated anybody until Xenovia's declaration during the Kuoh Treaty so he doesn't have any experience in that domain. **

**Also, Sakuya doesn't considered himself as a good boyfriend material so he doesn't really highly think of himself. While he can see when people are showing affection to others but when it is directed at him, he doesn't notice them. If someone was to confess to him, his first thought would be 'Why me?'**

**How many? I'll leave it to your imagination. Will those 5 join him? I'll leave the future chapters answer in my place. **

**Exodus12345: I'll leave it to your imagination. About the lemon book, I will post it again in the near future. I deleted it by accident.**

**Middernacht: I found it funny so I decided to make an omake based on it. **

**Lord Socras: Senjutsu only corrupt the user when he's controlling his surrounding's ki and absorb it into his body to power-up himself, something that he was warned and forbidden to do by Yasaka during his training. As long he doesn't do it, he won't have any risks with corruption so it's fine. **

**an xx rated ghoul: Yes, it is. **

**Gean Marco Chasin Medina: The chapter 18 is still there. **

**Guest2: For now, the confirmed one are Gabriel, Xenovia, Asia, Jeanne, Irina, Serafall, Yasaka. There will be others who will come in the future but I will keep them secret for now. **

**Piddle: Thank you, and when Issei wasn't an embarrassment. **

**Saberfang Orcalodon: Sakuya's fatherhood power is over 9000, Kunou couldn't resist when opposed to it. **

**Na2s: Thank you. While Kuroka is interested in Sakuya because of Ophis's relation with him, if she's going to be in his harem or not, please wait for the future chapters. **

**Alexandre Xandi: Sorry but Kunou is 12 despite her maturity. In the volume 22 in the LN, Kunou enrolled in Kuoh Academy as a first-year middle school student which are around the age of 12. Accidentally, the only persons I know who are one year below than Koneko are Le Fay and Bennia who both enrolled as first-year high school students in the new year term after Rias and Akeno graduated from high school. **

**Kept123: I'm doing my best to give good chapters the fastest possible so please be patient. **

**Gean Marco Chasin Medina: Thank you and no, Sakuya won't use Mordred's Noble Phantasm. I don't really want to use many things from the Nasuverse since I may write a story with Sakuya as a servant, Clarent and Florent being an exception but since they fused both fused together with his Sacred Gear, creating a unique new sword in the process, I consider it safe. **

**Also, Sakuya already have several attacks similar to Mordred's Noble Phantasm so there is no need for him to have that NP. He dislike that NP anyway since originally, it change Clarent's normally pure and beautiful form into that of a sinister and wicked blade befitting a demon, a demonic sword of calamity because of Mordred's hatred for her father.**

**Guest3: Thank you. Recently, I lost all my files related to my stories when my old laptop broke down so I don't have anything for the Flames of Charity, and some people didn't understand that I put the story in hiatus and assaulted me with PM asking me to continue. I decided to simply delete the story. **

**HeWhoHatesYaoi: Thank you for the advice, I'll try to keep that in mind. I use a grammar checkers to check any typos or mistakes and I leave my beta-reader fix the rest if there is anything bad left, but I guess even he couldn't fix everything. **


	40. I'm sorry

Hello, everyone. This is SkyLuong.

First of all, I would like to say sorry to all readers as I'm sure that many of you thought it would be a chapter after so long. However, as you can see, it isn't the case.

I wanna say thank you all for the reviews and a great thank you again to Darklord331 for beta reading my chapter.

No, I'm not dead from the Covid-19… I did got sick but I got better for now. Joke aside, sorry for the long wait. I don't really have any excuses for the lateness, I can't only say sorry.

At first, I wasn't in the mood to write anything because of several problems that came up in my real life like college or the death of a relative, and honestly, I nearly lose all of my motivation to write.

Well, I decided to take care of those problems first before getting myself to my story. However, the big problem came after I managed to take care of the ones in my real life. I got myself a writer's block, I just couldn't write anymore. I don't know how many days or weeks I spent, just staring at a blank page, only to write a few words before stopping.

I'm just like 'Fuck this, I need a break.'

It also didn't help that I was distracted by many things like anime, manga, or playing several games for some inspirations and a lot of researches for my story. I just couldn't stay focused with my story and I struggled to write anything.

Before I answer to your reviews, I wanted to ask something to you readers.

After re-reading my story, I just couldn't help myself to find it bad, really bad.

And somehow, the thought of rewriting it went through my mind. This is why I would like to ask for your opinions on this question.

Should I rewrite the whole story into a better version or should I continue this story?

To be honest, it's been several weeks that I've harbored the thought after reading my story several times, and many times, I've thought something like 'No, this is no good', 'I could do better by doing this', 'the plot isn't good, why have I written that', and etc…

There is some times when I've thought 'It was my debut so it's normal that my chapters are so bad' so I let it go, but now, I just can't ignore it.

Hallowed Blade is my official first work, and a precious one for me and I know that many of you love this story which I'm really grateful of.

In one year after its first chapter, we've reached the first page of the DxD section with other 2000 favorites. I was just so happy when I saw that, so I want to say this.

Thank you to all readers for following this one year old story, just thank you very much.

I'll put a poll on my profile, so go check it out and answer it. It would make me happy.

Also, one more thing before I answer your reviews. I was recently invited by a fellow writer, RoyalPercival to his discord server which serves as a platform for writers on fanfiction.

It has been nearly one week since I've joined this server but I quickly found that it was a fun place where you could chat with other writers, exchange ideas, ask around for betas and ideas, or just have fun in general. They also helped me a lot with my writer's block, something that I'm really grateful towards them.

If you are a fellow writer and would like to interact with other writers, I fully recommend to come to this server. Of course, readers are also invited. I'm also often present on the server, so don't hesitate to talk to me if you have anything to ask me, it's better than PM me on .

Here is the link if you guys want to join us, discord gg / V54pcwA (Just place a dot between discord and gg, and take out the space between)

As for people who somehow got false story updates, I've done nearly nothing during those last months so I don't know why they pop up.

Anyway, I shall answer your reviews.

Draak D. Sol: A Jojo reference is always a good one.

Fleyja Yuki: Heck yeah!

Blaze2121: I don't care about the length but rather the readability, I don't like to read something badly written like everybody.

Sakuya won't master his "Ultra Instinct" soon. It can only be achieved when his mind is free from anger, fear, judgment, doubt or ego during combat or everyday life and I'll say, Sakuya still has a long way before he can achieve it.

As for Fate, I will do both Apocrypha and Grand Order. And for the 4th/5th Fuyuki War, I may do them too but I'm not really sure about that.

Obviously, Sakuya's power up are different from Issei. He doesn't need to touch some nipples to become stronger, after all.

Unlimited Emptiness: Blazblue is great, isn't it?

NazgulBelserion: Susano'o will always be a jackass.

MasterOfDragonsGod: No, it's not. I just take a long time to write chapters now because of lack of time from my master degree.

Drago9082: I will do the Great War with Sakuya as Archer of Black for sure. For Grand Order, I'm still debating about some topics while the Fuyuki Wars, I'm not too sure.

Exodus12345: Thank you. Sakuya-hime got her wounds healed by both Amaterasu and Serafall's phoenix tear in the previous chapter so she wasn't really in a bad state when Sakuya saw her, only her outfit.

Shadowyknight972: Thank you. It's rarely seen in Heaven because the focus is mainly on the Devils in canon. As for Sakuya's limits, it won't really matter in the future. Plus Ultra! As for Susano'o, it was a given.

Saint-Leiker: And he will keep getting stronger until he become the ultimate sword that will embodies and cut through all concepts (lol).

OechsnerC: Unfortunately, they came too late.

TehStorm: Yes, he has but he won't master it until very long. However, his god-slaying magic is another matter.

Guest: Originally, I based Susano'o from another character of an another franchise before I remembered about Susano'o (Blazblue) who was one of my main characters in CP along with Hakumen. I then decided to based my Susano'o on him.

Zasshu Fuhahahahaha: Thank you. Please don't worry about Sakuya's harem, it will be composed solely by canon characters.

The only arguable exception to that rule would be Clarent and Florent, but again, their relationship with Sakuya is quite special since they are now part of his Sacred Gear which is in turn linked to his soul.

HalflingRunner: We shall all run from thirsty mothers!

Guest2: I don't know about that Judge Dredd. However, I can imagine Ruler!Sakuya going around on a bike yelling 'Screw the rules! I make them!'.

Middernacht: No, he wouldn't be able to be revived as a Devil because of Gabriel's card.

Fonfon: I guess it was badly explained, English isn't my main language so the vocabulary is quite lacking. Your example of mature children, I don't say it's untrue but I would place it in a special case.

As a child, his brain isn't developed enough so he could fully control his actions like crying and others, despite the fact that he doesn't want to. Also, his relationship with Irina wasn't that sudden. There was a gap of four years between their first meeting and the scene showed in the chapter.

xxxIamKaiserxxx: Sorry, I don't know the reference.

Guest3: I'm doing my best so please be patient.

Haremfucker231: No, just no. I won't take anything from the Nasuverse, except Clarent (and Florent to an extent). And sorry, it was hard for me to write something those few last months.

KaleidoscopeZKS: Congratulation…

Siegfrized: Lilith may not exist in this story and Koneko is with Issei, sorry.

Th3 0ne: Thank you. I don't use Grammarly since it slows down my computer really hard and I mostly rely on my beta-tester for the grammar, especially during the first chapters.

Rakaan: I admit, it was a stupid plot and I don't really remember why I wrote it like that.

Guest4: Be grateful that I didn't abandon the story.

Srikar.a: Sorry but I didn't have to proper time and will to continue this story.

EndlessStarlights: You could say that Jeanne is a mix of her canon self with a bit of Jeanne from Shingeki no Bahamut/Granblue Fantasy.

I found the PDF on reddit and other websites possess them, you can find them easily if you search.

Dumbgum: How funny, I would like to know how you would act in that kind of situation where you are born in a normal family, not possessing any kind of power or knowing magic, and without obvious means of getting them.

Living peacefully for a few years since your birth can make you forget about the cruel reality until it hit you directly, unless you are completely paranoiac. Again, this is only my opinion.

Crainium9: At that time, they were fighting in the basement of an house in the middle of a town which was obviously full of people. I think it make sense that Sakuya had to hold back so he wouldn't destroy the town by accident, killing multiple innocents in the process.

The amount of wings represent Sakuya's strength at his most basic state, leaving aside all the magic reinforcement from his spells and Clarent's innate ability to amplify his own attacks. Also, Kokabiel is prideful, making him underestimating nearly everyone, a flaw that made him underestimating Sakuya who took advantage of it and beat him.

Guest5: For the spinoff, Sakuya would be a Living Servant since Angels are immortals. What will be his age when he will be summoned, I'll just say he will be old with a lot of experience behind him.

Sakuya being a Divine Spirit, I would say yes and no. I will explain my reasoning by using Heracles, Karna and Buddha as examples. Both Heracles and Karna are demi-gods who ascended to full godhood in their lives and can be summoned as a Heroic Spirit with their complete Divinity intact.

By going through that logic, Sakuya who was a normal human at birth and became an Angel during his life should be also summoned as a Heroic Spirit with his complete Divinity (Angel power) intact, albeit it will be in the form of a Noble Phantasm requiring the use of a Command Seal.

Also, Buddha is categorized as both Heroic Spirit and Divine Spirit so Sakuya can, in theory, be categorized as both too.

Well, I'll use Sakuya as a Heroic Spirit during the Grail Wars, summoned in his teenage years while in F/GO, he will be a Divine Spirit in his 'oldest' and prime.

As for the premise, I already decided to write about Fate/Apocrypha with Sakuya who somehow was summoned as Archer of Black, replacing Chiron.

I don't know if I will write about the Fuyuki War, but if I do, I may write Sakuya as a Caster under Chibi!Sakura or Berserker under Kariya, being an angel/exorcist, he could easily exorcize Zouken as soon he's summoned in the 4th, or as Rin's Archer or Ilya's Berserker in the 5th.

I also even received the suggestion of Sakuya as a Caster with Yandere!Manaka as his master during the Fuyuki War in either the 4th or the 5th.

As for Fate/Grand Order, I've thought of having Sakuya being a dimension traveler, like Arthur and Musashi, having being transported to the Nasuverse because of a certain god's mistake. In which Singularity, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll write a pseudo-Singularity or a Lostbelt with Sakuya as either an ally or enemy to Chaldea.

Dragonhearted77: Yes.

Dxl: I may be dead, you know? Thankfully, I'm not yet.

Vaccarion: Thank you, I appreciate.

BrightWhiteNeon: I would say I'm a poor artist but thank you.

SlyMonster: In that case, my bad.

KrowRyder21: Thank you.

DavJaiJai: Thank you.

Green223: Thank you. As for your questions, it won't be Ophis who will help Sakuya with his 'Juggernaut Drive'.

As for Le Fay and Kuroka in Sakuya's harem, like always, I won't say anything until it's obvious. To be honest, I always forget about Murayama for some reasons, I don't know why.

stylo1: Then why are you here, reading a story about an anime that is focused on angels, devils and gods?

Cocagne19: There is no need to grant him that attention, just ignore him.

Guest6: Same to you.

Cataclysmic Dragon Acnologia: Thank you.

Rairi Valelira: Anytime Sakuya will change genders, he will change class between father and mother to Ophis.

Guest7: Maybe she will, maybe not. I never say anything about the harem members until it's obvious.

RX88: Here you go.

BraveEchoVictor: Yup. Anytime I see a trap, I always remember that scene with Luka.

DxI: Here.

Imc9389: Thank you, English isn't my main language so I can't do anything about the word choices, my vocabulary isn't that expensive. As for grammar, I let my beta tester correct the mistakes I can't spot.

Guest8: Yep, surprising, isn't it.

CaptBurrito: Honestly, with Blade Blacksmith's power to create Holy Swords of any attributes according to the will of its wielder, it wouldn't be illogical for Sakuya to be able to create a sword of healing.

A sword with temporal dilation and space dilation to lessen his reaction time, I don't really think that Sakuya will need one, especially when he has better reflexes and honed instinct, allowing to react faster than most people in the cast. Also, his lightning armor already lessen his reaction time.

As for spatial traveling, there is a certain Holy Sword wielded by a certain Pendragon which possess the power to manipulate space, capable of ripping through space, able to teleport the user and others into any location, and can open small spatial portals to teleport its blade to strike enemies from any direction unexpectedly.

Sakuya may be able to replicate its power with his Sacred Gear just to piss him off.

Guest9: No, I didn't and that was a mistake.

GrimmjowTaichou: I see, then my bad. It's been already 17 years since he was reincarnated, I'm sure that by this point, Sakuya has forgotten most of his memories of his previous life by now.

As for Izanami, maybe.

Fritosaurio: Thank you for loving this story.

Uday Sra: Thank you.

dragonfighter11: It's because Jeanne carefully hided the album away while Sakuya wasn't interested in it, soon forgetting about it. As for the sphere, I could have revealed it by the chapter 34 but I decided not to for the moment.

Tetho: When I will have the power to write something decent.

Abbadon44: Thank you. Sakuya isn't the most vocal about his attraction or affection to others, especially in public so it may seems for some that he's a little distant.

Lint Sellzen, she will come earlier than canon. However, she won't be with Sakuya as a harem member but more of a kouhai/little sister type of character.


	41. Unknown Future

Hello, everyone. This is SkyLuong again.

First of all, I would like to say thank you to everybody who either reviewed and shared their opinion on the subject, or voted on the poll.

By the time I'm posting this AN Chapter, it seems that the option the most popular is the idea of rewriting the chapter with 85 persons against 71 persons against it. I know that not everybody has voted yet or didn't bother and prefered to let me take the final decision.

Well, I may say 'Rewrite' but it's not like I will completely change the entire plot.

The plot will change a bit from the original, that's for sure. However, it will be more detailed, have more development between the characters such as Sakuya and Dulio or Gabriel, especially during Sakuya's time as an exorcist as a teenager, and maybe more contents than planned.

Nonetheless, I plan to make the rewrite better than its original.

**Also, here is something really important for both you, reader and I. **

**I want you guys to give me your honest opinion about what was wrong in Hallowed Blade.**

**About the mistakes you felt were wrong, rushed or idiotic in the story. **

**About the bad plots in some parts of the story. **

**About how the relation between the characters were presented. **

**Even about Sakuya himself or the original characters.**

**I would like to know every bad points you could have seen across the story.**

**While I can see some mistakes that I want to fix, it doesn't mean that I can see all of them. So, this is why I'm asking for your cooperation, you readers, so I can fix as many bad parts of my story as possible.**

**Please do not hesitate with your criticism. Be as blunt as possible. For the most sensible who think that I might get vexed or hurt from your review, please think of it as helping me and make the story better than it was.**

**I will accept any kind of criticisms as long as they are justified or make sense. **

This is all for my part, I really hope that you will respond to my cry for help.

Also, I may have been a long year, I'm really happy that many of you followed this story of mine.

I will post another chapter to advertize the new story once I will post its prologue after I finish to plan the plot and everything, along with the additional researches.

Also, for those who wish to see Sakuya as a Servant in the Nasuverse. I will post an another poll to see in which class Sakuya will appear in the Fuyuki War, if I decided to write about it alongside Apocrypha and Grand Order.

It has been nearly one week since I've joined this server but I quickly found that it was a fun place where you could chat with other writers, exchange ideas, ask around for betas and ideas, or just have fun in general.

If you are a fellow writer and would like to interact with other writers such as BANIX, FrancoGamerxz or darkfire1220, I fully recommend to come to this server. Of course, readers and beta-testers are also invited. I'm also often present on the server, so don't hesitate to talk to me if you have anything to ask me, it's better than PM me on this website.

Here is the link if you guys want to join us, discord gg / V54pcwA (Just place a dot between discord and gg, and take out the space between)

And now, I will answer each of your reviews like always.

**DarkDrawerJ**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Nibayashi**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**TehStorm**: Thank you for your opinion and support. And yes, there is many things I wanted to change that would affect the story like the situation with Sakuya and Issei's parents. I don't remember why I wrote it like that but I have now a better plot for that situation like many others "mistakes" I've made across the story.

As for the high tier Longinus, I would say no. I prefers to stay with a normal Sacred Gear like Blade Blacksmith.

To be honest, I could play a lot with its ability to create Holy swords of "any" attributes and elements, especially when Sakuya's Sacred Gear became a Longinus later. However, I decided to nerf that part until real late in the story like last arc, because I don't think that people would like to see Gary-sue OP MC.

**Lmc9389**: Sorry but the majority asks for a rewrite.

**Majora6295**: Sorry, but some changes I want to make will affect the whole plot so I have to rewrite. Also, I'm really determined to write and finish that story.

**Warga**: I'll create a poll for Sakuya's class and master during the 4th and 5th Fuyuki War so please vote.

**Neydomus**: I'm sorry if it somehow offended you.

English isn't my main language so my choice with words aren't the best. I've always thought that "relative" was just another word for family members. The one who died was my grandfather by the way.

As for the story, I don't want to end it. In fact, I want to continue. However, after seeing the state of the story, I just wanted to re-do it again. I just want to be prideful of my story. This is my honest opinion.

**Dxl**: Sorry, but the idea of rewriting the story is more popular.

**Guest1**: I will write the rewrite as an another story, so don't worry, you will still be able to read this story.

**Kept123**: Yes, Sakuya will stay as an Angel. To put it simply, the rewrite will have overwall the same plot but more detailled, and some modifications that will affect the story of Hallowed Blade.

**Aku no Kotei**: Yes, I won't delete that story for those who want to keep reading it, or compare it to the remastered version of Hallowed Blade.

**Blaze2121**: Would it really bother you to write correctly and to space your sentences for once? It's illegible and I'm tired of trying to decipher your review, especially when English isn't my main language.

So, first with Grigori. It will be a no, Sakuya won't be affiliated with them.

And while it's true that the church is about faith and holyness, it's not entirely true either. This is something that I plan to develop and explore in the new story.

One example could be said with Dulio, a person who only became an Exorcist without his consent because of his Longinus, awakening when he was still in an orphanage under the Church.

As for Sakuya's Sacred Gear, it's true that its potential is endless or infinite. However, I don't intend to make absurd and OP swords because I'm sure that a lot of people don't like to see Gary-sue OP MC, always curb stomping every fights. Even I don't like that.

A sword that stops his age? Once Sakuya will become an Angel, it won't bother him anymore.

A sword that teleports him to any other swords location like Hiraishin? Useless, Sakuya only has to replicate Arthur's Caliburn's abilities which are the power to manipulate space, capable of ripping through space, able to teleport the user and others into any location.

Who need Hiraishin when he can have Caliburn.

Also, I won't replicate the weapons from the Nasuverse, just forget about it already.

Also, fighting like Gilgamesh, no thanks. Sakuya may do it for fun, but in a serious fight, heck no. If anything, he will fight like Gilgamesh Proto.

**Semi-Immortal Cat Akumu**: Don't worry, Clarent and Florent will reappear in Hallowed Blade HD. Also, I won't delete the old version so have no worry.

**GrumpyOnue**: True, I already made some changes in the plot, having remplaced some scenes which were focusing on Issei's relations with Rias and his harem to Sakuya and his own harem, giving them more focus.

To be honest, I've taken inspiration of the relation between Est and Kamito for the relation between Sakuya and Clarent while Florent is more based on Restia.

And last, not giving Gabriel more screen time, making her appear only in a few chapters was my biggest mistake, especially when she's someone important in Sakuya's life.

And I shouldn't have skipped a lot of Sakuya's life as an exorcist where she played an important role in there too, another big mistake.

**Raging Berseker**: I'll try.

**SirzechUchiha**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Hashirama 1710**: Yes, that moment was quite criticised. While romance isn't my strong point, I do admit it was quite random. Something that I will change in the rewrite.

**Saint-Leiker**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Drago9082**: Even if this story is better than 90% of the other stories posted on this website, what would happen with a remastered and more developed version of that same story?

**Jumpy85Plays**: Ciaossu.

**Doc1121**: Sorry, it's rewrite time.

**Mukuro Kaze**: Yes, Sakuya's time as an exorcist is something I want to work with, especially when I skipped through most of it like an idiot.

The same with Gabriel who should have gotten more screen time, given her importance in Sakuya's life, biggest mistake of my story.

Meeting Ophis and Kunou earlier in the story… I don't think it will be possible for Ophis but with Kunou, I can think of something. However, it's not sure I will do it.

As for Sakuya's family, this is something I also wanted to fix too as writing it on the story. I still don't understand why I didn't wrote about it in my earliest chapters.

And lastly, Murayama. For some unknown reasons to me, she's the character that I keep forgetting about. I just don't know why.

I'm thankful for your opinion, it will greatly help for the new version of Hallowed Blade.

**Ochd Deug Odin**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Zasshu Fuhahahahaha**: You don't know how much I think my story is really bad, I'm just that kind of person who expect to get a score like 5/20 on a written test. That's just how low I'm thinking of myself and my works.

As for Akeno, I somehow can't see her with Sakuya.

**Serenade7**: The people has voted, and the rewrite came out triumphant.

**Champion2306**: Sorry, but I will rewrite the story. It's not like I will rewrite everything. Just going to modify some elements that will change the plot, develop more about the story and some characters.

**Jumpy85Plays**: Always.

**Sougetsu**: I would have liked if you gave your critics. It's not like I can see every mistakes I've made across my story and my point of view is different from the readers, so it's better in my opinion if you were to nag on me.

If you want to nag, feel free to do it as long it's a constructive criticisms.

**Guest2**: I just hope that nobody else would lose someone close to them like I did.

**TREMEX**: It's your opinion and I won't fault you for this.

First, to be honest, Sakuya shouldn't remember the plot of DxD at this point. I don't know about you but I wouldn't be able to remember of the plot of a specific anime of 49 episodes, 4 OVAs and 12 shorts episodes among many other animes, especially after being reincarnated and lived many years in another world. In my opinion, it would be impossible to perfectly remember the plot unless he possess a perfect memory which Sakuya don't possess. This is something I would change in the rewrite.

As for Sakuya being an Angel, I think it's more insteresting for him to be one instead of a Fallen.

As for the Nasuverse, under normal circumstances, it would be impossible for Sakuya to go to that universe. However, because of a certain old god's fault, Sakuya would found himself in the Nasuverse before getting himself involved in many problems like the Grail War or Grand Order.

I planned to have Sakuya first appear as an ally to Chaldea in Orleans, and maybe later, as an enemy to them in a special Singularity or Lostbelts.

**Ramzawing04**: Sorry about that, but many changes will affect the plot so I had to completely rewrite the story.

**Julian Roxton**: If this is the one of the best, then what would happen if it was more developed and improved version?

However, those changes will change the plot a bit, so I have to rewrite.

**Kirilyk**: Thank you.

**Dragonfighter11**: Sorry, but I will rewrite the story. I understand what you mean but right now, rewriting is my best bet for finishing that story.

**PaperTucan**: Thank you for your opinion and support. I won't delete that story so feel free to read it again anytime.

**ImagineBreaker7**: I don't think rewriting my story will reinvigorate my passion for this story.

The new version will be more of a remastered version of the old one, with more details, more developments between the characters and the plots. A blu-ray version, if you can say.

**Exiled Soul Nomad**: Sure, I don't have any intention of deleting this story.

**Ofunu**: In the rewrite, there would be new contents too, especially during the 10 first chapters where I skipped a lot of things during Sakuya's life as an exorcist when I tried to publish a chapter per day which I did until the chapter 20 or something.

**Bludvein**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Uday Sra**: Understood.

**Ucen**: Sorry but people want to see the HD version, myself included.

**Code 089**: True, Hallowed Blade is my first work so it can't be helped for how shitty it is. But it's also because it's my first work that I want it to be good. I want to be proud of my own work but right now, I just can't when I'm reading my own story.

**Guest3**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Guest4**: I'm really sorry about that. English isn't my main language so the grammar and sentence structure aren't my strong point.

I really hoped that my beta-tester could help me fix the mistakes related to them but it seems that he still left some behind.

**Guest5**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Guest6**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Rigald02**: Sorry, but it's this story, the story of Hyoudou Sakuya that I want to write and finish. It's not like I will rewrite the whole plot either. Just some modifications and developments that will indeed affect the plot, but not to the point of making it an another story.

**Resadur164**: Yes, I will post another chapter after this one to advertise of the rewrite once it will come out. However, I would like you to tell me about those 'few problems' that you talked.

If I can fix those problems for the rewrite, it will be a good thing for both of us, the writer and the reader, as it would make the story better.

**Guest7**: No, I won't use elements from Dies Irae.

**Guest8**: No.

**Coolest bane**: A minimum of 10.000 words, are you trying to kill me? That kind of lengh will take really long to write, especially when I already have a lot of works because of my Master degree which take a lot of my time. If anything, the lengh will be around 7 to 8k unless I'm really invested in the chapter, making it longer.

**588963-B**: Thank you for your opinion and support. However, I decided to rewrite the story.

The power level scaling was indeed something that troubled me, so getting an opinion on it both please and help me.

As for the romance which isn't one of my strongest point, especially when I never had a girlfriend in my life. All my knowledges about romance come from manga, anime and visual novels so they may don't look realistic enough for some, worrying me a bit.

As for Sakuya being an Angel. I understand your point. However, I think it's better for him to be one, especially for his own development.

As for the other things, I would really appreciate if you would share them with me.

If I can fix those problems for the rewrite, I would be a great thing for the story and both of us, writer and readers.

**Wendel Santana**: Yes, in my opinion, my story is bad.

**Gilgamesh0321**: Thank you for your opinion and support.

**Lord Killen King**: If this deplorable work inspired you to write your own story, then I'm really happy. Good luck.

**UndeadGods**: Sorry, but it's rewrite time.

**Jordainereboehclw**: Sorry, I don't understand.

**Victor strongman**: What a mad man… I'm impressed. Also, thank you for your opinion and support.


	42. Last Chapter

Hello, everyone. This is SkyLuong.

I would like to say sorry for the long wait. I was quite busy with my real life, just like everybody.

First of all, I wanted to say thank you all for the reviews and support that you all gave for this story.

I wanted to say that I'm finally starting to write the rewrite with the prologue being published right now.

I didn't have any imagination so the title is simply: **High School DxD Hallowed Blade**.

Yes, I was really lazy for that title. Don't judge me.

Anyway, I will be working on the rewrite when I can with my new beta-tester, RoyalPercival.

Now, I really hope that you all give the same support to the rewrite that you gave for this story. It would make me happy.

Also, for those who doesn't know yet, I have joined a Discord server created for writers and readers who read anime, manga, (fan)fiction and others.

If any of you write fanfiction or original stories, feel free to join. We also accept readers and beta-readers too.

Here is the link: (slash) V54 pcwA (Just remove the space)

I am often available on the server and always open for some random talks or answering to any of your questions.

Anyway, here goes my answers to the reviews.

**Blade2121**: As long it's understandable, I'm fine with it. Yes, this time, I will be more focused on Sakuya.

**JMWB100**: Thank you for your opinion. Also, I do plan to use more of creative use of Blade Blacksmith's creation ability, especially for silly comfort. At first, I preferred to downplay this ability since it would be a little too useful, since Sakuya could create anything and everything he want. Even swords with abilities capable to solve nearly every of his problems.

**Guest1**: Yeah, I won't touch Dies Irae, too OP for DxD.

**Dxl**: No, I will only give him a single Sacred Gear.

**Jacques Bernier**: Thank you for your opinion. I did lost my works and all my researches (and school related works too) when my old computer shut down. I learned my lessons since then.

**TehStorm**: Thank you for your opinion. Yes, there was a lot of demands for Sakuya going nuts with the abilities of Blade Blacksmith, and after a long time of reflections, I decided to do it but not to extreme level.

And while Blade Blacksmith do lose to the Longinus in raw power, Sakuya can make it up to that with versatility. Also, if you remember how Sakuya fused Clarent and Florent with Blade Blacksmith, its upgraded its raw power to low-ranking Longinus while keeping the versatility.

As for anime swords, there will be some swords I may use and others I won't such as OP ones (I'm looking at you, Kyoka Suigetsu).

As for future knowledge, it's wrong. Sakuya only saw the anime which he only remember a few details and didn't read the novel. So, it's the same as nearly not knowing the plot.

Also, isn't the idea of being killed enough for anyone to want to grow stronger?

**Harrison Aldrich Emrys**: Thank you for your opinion. But for me, it was badly done, and I need to rewrite it.

**NOGARD**: Yeah, I also felt it was a little cringy.

**I-ABOVE-ALL**: I see. Well, thank you for your opinion.

**WyrmTheFrostDragonSwordsman**: Thank you for your comment. I managed to find an another beta for the remake, and he's really patient.

**rizuki505**: Well, there will be some time when I will have to place it on hiatus because of RL troubles, but I don't plan to abandon this story.

**Guest2**: Thank you for the review. After reading it, I decided to place Jeanne in high school as a 3rd year along with Rias, Akeno and Sona. As for Sakuya, I'll keep it a secret for now but it will be fun.

**Raging Berseker**: Thank you for the review. In case you never remarked, the Belial incident was hinted in the prologue (Or I did a really bad work).

Blade Blacksmith may be lacking in term of raw power when compared to Longinus, but it has a lot of versality because of its ability.

However, you forgot that Sakuya fused Clarent, the Holy Sword that destroyed Excalibur and Florent, it's Demonic equal, with Blade Blacksmith, upgrading it to a new level and reaching the level of a low-ranked Longinus.

So, there is no need to change the sacred gear.

Yes, maybe Florent and Clarent are too much together. However, I won't take any swords from the Nasuverse. And Galatine is a sword that was mentioned in High School DxD, so no.

**lmc9389**: I'm sorry for that. English isn't my main language so my mastery of the language isn't perfect. I relied on my beta for the grammar and word usage, but it seems he wasn't good at all. I recently got a new beta for the remake, so it will be different.

As for Ophis, she will be more involved but mostly in the latter part of the story. It's still too soon for her to take a central role in the plot.

**Beruit**: Yeah, Sakuya never banged Serafall though. Only slept with her, but I understand what you mean.

**PyromaniacRabbit**: Thank you for your opinion. It really helped.

For the grammar, I'm really sorry for that. English isn't my main language so my mastery of the language isn't perfect. I relied on my beta for the grammar and word usage, but it seems he wasn't good at all. I recently got a new beta for the remake, so it will be different.

I understand what you mean about the fights. However, DxD is a shonen Light Novel and the fight with Loki was inspired of the LN so it can't be helped for the fight to last that long.

And if we already know the results, then why not making the fight sounds epic? Nonetheless, I will try to adapt and making the fights shorter but still full of epic actions.

The girls not getting any developments, this is my fault. It's something I plan to change and give more focus on them instead of others such as Issei and the Gremory peerage.

As for romance, it's hard. To be honest, my sole knowledge about romance come from anime and manga. I never dated a single woman in my life.

Yeah, when I looked back at Sakuya's first interaction with Rossweisse, I just wanted to hide myself in a hole. I don't remember why I wrote it like that but it was plainly stupid.

And as for Le Fay, it isn't really romantic feelings that she harbored towards Sakuya but rather admiration, a little like how a child would be overjoyed when he meet his idol. And here, Le Fay being a fan of Sakuya because of his role in Serafall's movie which she loved.

I plan to rework on Sakuya's interactions with the two girls.

As for Sakuya learning Nordic magic in a single night, it may seemed a bit rushed. However, Sakuya was being tutored by Rossweisse who is an expert of Nordic magic. It's not like Sakuya became an expert overnight, he only managed to get the base of Norse magic.

Also, there is Vali who also managed to learn Nordic magic in a single day on his own by reading a book. When compared to that, Sakuya's achievements isn't really much.

**Guest3**: No, I'm not personally fan of Dimension Lost.

**Exodus12345**: Yes, Gabriel will have more screen time, that's for sure.

Making Sakuya OP, sorry, that's not my style. Honestly, I don't think I can find any joy about writing of an OP character who can solve every of his problems without difficulty.

Fighting someone in the top 10 by the time canon started, it's impossible in my opinion.

I prefers having Sakuya strong but still growing up and becoming stronger, making his way to the top 10 slowly but surely. It's more interesting in my opinion.

But thank you for your opinion.

**Guest4**: Thank you for you opinion.

The issue with Issei's death by Raynare, this is one of the thing I wanted to change the most. I don't remember why I thought it was a good thing to write it like that. I slapped myself hard when I looked back at this part.

Gabriel, her lack of presence is the biggest mistake in my opinion. Something that I will change.

The focus about Issei and his harem, yes, this is another mistake of mine. I already have several ideas I could use, replacing the chapters where Issei was the focus and replacing by Sakuya and the girls.

As for your preference, I already said it several times across my story. I won't use any swords from other anime in my story.

Also, Sakuya could recreate any legendary swords or swords from another animes by having his Sacred Gear turned Longinus create them. Not that I will do it anyway.

Ravel, I can't see her with Sakuya, especially when they don't have any interaction with each other. Ravel only interacted with Sakuya like twice in the whole story, one through Issei who she already started to crush on and one in the past where she "fought" against him with Riser.

I won't disclose Sakuya's harem members.

Slash Dog, honestly, I don't know about this one. I only know about Slash Dog from the fandom but there isn't enough material to write about. But if I could, I can make Sakuya met with the future Slash Dog team, Azazel, and a full chuunibyou Vali which will start an early rivalry between the two.

**UndeadGods**: I won't change Sakuya's harem.

**Zasshu Fuhahahahaha**: Thank you for your opinion.

Yes, I remember you mentioning that. Well, I can't satisfy everybody. But I still want to have Sakuya interact with the girls in his swords so sorry about that.

As for his power, I had envisaged to make Sakuya akin to a Magic Knight but I guess it didn't went well.

I don't want to create an OC Sacred Gear and I do think that Blade Blacksmith is more adapted for Sakuya so he will keep it.

I don't plan to stop the story until I finish it, no matter how much time I will take. And I still haven't wrote the moments or fight I really wanted to do.

And to be honest, I really wanted to rewrite this story because Sakuya's first route should have been Gabriel's with many moments happening during his time as an exorcist, a time that I skipped so I could get to canon quickly.

**Ozilla**: Sorry but Sakuya will remain as Issei's twin brother. This is a setting that I won't change.

Dulio was considered as the 3rd exorcist by the time of canon. It was stated that Dulio was only 4 to 5 years older than Issei in canon, so when he first met with Sakuya who was about 8 year old, Dulio was only around 12 or 13 year old. I don't think it's possible for Dulio to be that high-ranked at that young age.

Also, Griselda isn't the 2nd strongest exorcist. While she was among the Top 5 female exorcists before being reincarnated as an Angel, she can't be stronger than him.

Instead, the second place belong to Ewald Cristaldi, an former exorcist capable of wielding up to 3 of the Excalibur fragments and a teacher who taught dozens of Church warriors to fight against the enemies of the Church, Dulio being one of them.

Dulio couldn't have sensed Issei's weak dragonic aura, especially when both are quite young. Even Rias, Sona and their peerage who, as a teenager, spent two years in the same school couldn't manage to detect some kind of power inside Issei.

Also, the thing about Sakuya appeared weak in front of other during his return in Kuoh. It will be modified as Sakuya won't need to act as a weakling before them.

As for the swords, I just don't like ripping off swords from other animes, especially famous ones like Bleach or the Nasuverse. I prefers taking from unpopular anime or games or simply creating OC swords.

Also, I already explained several times in my story that Senbonzakura is a bad sword for Sakuya. And I don't need to have OP swords like Kyoka Suigetsu, especially that early in the story.

**Ochd Deug Odin**: Thank you for your opinion. It helped a lot.

In regard to the perspective, I understand what you mean. However, I think it's easier for me to write from Sakuya's POV. I'll try to make sure that we can easily differentiate Sakuya's thoughts from someone else's words.

There will be some moments where it will be a third-person POV, however, it will only happen when Sakuya isn't involved directly or when the focus is on other characters than him.

As for the character developments, to be honest, I'm not happy about the 20 first chapters which I want to completely rewrite. Like you said, there was many things I could have wrote about the supporting cast.

However, being the idiot I am, I decided to skip them so I could publish a chapter per day like a moron.

Well, I have already many ideas in mind, especially for Murayama and her grandfather, Dulio, Vasco and more importantly, Gabriel who is the most important.

About the Isekai MC self-awareness, I plan to make it disappear or make it only happen in Sakuya's thoughts, just like how you suggested.

Yes, the loss of the child could have been exploited from the moment when Dulio took Sakuya with him to the Vatican, and I completely forgot about it when I wrote the chapter. This time in the rewrite though, I definitevely won't.

Sakuya being a bit more creative with the use of Blade Blacksmith, both on and off the battlefield. I could do it as long as it doesn't make Sakuya some kind of Deus Ex Machina who could adapt to any situation, or OP effect like the ability of "slicing" through anything that is reflected on the blade or anytime Sakuya swung his sword.

That kind of OP ability is reserved to the last arc only. And also in the Nasuverse where I will exploit that ability once I manage to finish this story.

Florent, I'm not sure if I will use her again while simply leaving Sakuya with Clarent. But if I decide to use her again, just like what you proposed, Sakuya will have to fight her in order to obtain her. It would make more sense since Florent is a Demonic Sword for Sakuya to suffer if he wants to take her with him.

Sakuya, acting like King Hassan. Honestly, while I find that scene funny. Speaking in an archaic fashion just doesn't suit him at all.

Anyway, thank you for your opinion and suggestions.

**Julian Roxton**: I see. Good luck with your story.

I don't like creating OC Sacred Gears, especially for MC. It's just not my taste. As for the relation between Dulio and Sakuya, it will be more developed and show exactly how Dulio became a big brother figure for Sakuya.

**Hypereal**: Thank you for the review. Those advices will really help me out. I did have a time line and a checklist for what I wanted to write.

However, now that a year has passed, I quickly found out that the ideas I have thought one year ago weren't that good and that I couldn't turn back anymore.

**Guest5**: I'm not a fan of Dimension Lost. As for Muzan's sword, to be honest, Sakuya's sword in his "Juggernaut Drive" form is quite similar to it. Just change the purple color to a pitch black. I won't use swords from popular animes like Bleach or Fate Stay Night.

**Hashirama 1710**: Yeah, the moment between Irina and Sakuya was just bizarre. I don't know what went through my head when I wrote that moment.

**Bobcat86**: About the training, this is something I wanted to change, especially with Sakuya. When I started that story, I made that Sakuya would be afraid of Griselda's training because it was harsh but now, Sakuya is more training hard and a lot because it was something necessary in order for him to grow stronger so he could face his future trials.

Honestly, I don't know why I wrote all of those things in the 20 first chapters.

**Jackejsh**: Thank you for your opinion. Yes, there is many things I could have developed of Sakuya's life as an Exorcist if I had took the time instead of hurry to publish a chapter per day.

I plan to develop Sakuya's first meeting with Jeanne and Asia, also his relation with Gabriel who will appear a lot more compared to the original work.

**Ld9676112**: Thank you for your opinion. In that case, how large should be a harem? Also, if you can't explain, how can I understand you?

**GrumpyOnue**: Thank you for your opinion.

So, as for the church girls, most of the problems here is because of my stupid mistake to skip most of Sakuya's life and experience as an Exorcist, skipping a lot of content and developments between him and the girls.

As for Xenovia, her friendship with Sakuya and Jeanne, and the experience they shared together since an early age slowly changed her from her canon self. And why I gave Xenovia long hair, it was stated in canon that she always had long hair as a child before she cut them.

As for Jeanne. She always felt the pression from the expectation she was given by the church ever since she was discovered to be Joan's descendant and wielder of her soul. And because of it, she was always pressured because of her Saint ancestor, the title and the responsibility it came with.

Always called 'Saint Joan' by adults and avoided by children of her age who were taught to not bother her, there. Jeanne was always alone if not for the occasional visit of Dulio, and now Sakuya who both accepted her for who she is.

It's not like she fell immediately in love with Sakuya. At first, it was gratitude and friendship. And then across the years growing together, Jeanne's feelings slowly changed while she remained oblivious of this until Xenovia bluntly confessed Sakuya to marry her and later, Asia.

Little important fact, Jeanne was still a child when Sakuya first met her, she was around 9 year old. Children aren't often left unscathed from that kind of ordeal.

The church isn't a good place, that's for sure. And it could be said the same for their rules, their laws, and this is something I want to develop on.

**Kirilyk**: Basically, yes. But I still wanted to know the opinion of the readers first.

**Middernacht**: I see. Good luck with your story.

**HiragaSaito16**: Thank you for your opinion.

Sakuya being OP too quickly. I guess it's true, especially when I skipped most of Sakuya's life as an Exorcist which had most of his struggle in his life. I plan to properly develop Sakuya's journey.

As for Sakuya merging Clarent and Florent into his Sacred Gear, I can understand what you mean. Under normal circumstances, it would have been impossible for Sakuya to merge Clarent and Florent with his Sacred Gear. However, because of God and the Satans' death and other factors, Sakuya managed to do it.

Sakuya took inspiration on Kiba's Balance Breaker, his Holy-Demonic Swords, a type of swords that can be only created because of God and the original Satans' death.

And Issei incorporating Ascalon into his Boosted Gear, allowing him to use of its Dragon Slayer attribute. But also when he took Albion's power into his Booster Gear, something said to be impossible because of the dragons' opposite power but managed to succeed, albeit at the cost of his life-span.

Just because Clarent and Florent are girls doesn't mean that they are part of the harem. If anything, their relationship could be a platonic one.

This is a story based on a light novel, with a OC character changing the future by his own presence in the world. It's not supposed to be real in the first place but I understand what you mean.

**tertater65**: No.

**Guest6**: Sorry, but Sakuya will be Issei's brother. That's something that won't change.

No, they'll keep their gakuran uniform.

No, I won't use any powers from Bleach.

No, I'm not a fan of Dimension Lost. I have some plans on evolving Blade Blacksmith (who is one of the most versatile Sacred Gear) into a Longinus.

**anzafay21**: Thank you for your review. The reboot is here, so go check it.

**DarklordUA1323**: Deleted it, I lost all my datas for that story.

**The-Anti-Akuma**: Too bad for you, the MC is more someone who goes with the flow than making plan.

And sorry for the grammar.

Curiosity44: Yeah, the insult was off.

**MPrevilO**: Thank you for the review. Yes, I somehow made Kokebiel underpowered which was a mistake. Well, I'll change that during the Excalibur arc.

As for Sairaorg, it is stated that Devils with higher demonic power can develop resilience to holy objects and Light Weapons. But while Sairaorg have nearly none of that, only enough to teleport himself. He has an huge amount of life-energy, manifesting it in the form of his Touki, an armor of aura.

And while Ex-Durandal is indeed a powerful sword, Xenovia hasn't mastered it enough to inflict huge damage against Sairaorg and his Touki. To be honest, Sairaorg is a beast.

**youflesh840**: So he should go and tell them: "Hello, I'm an exorcist and your enemy so don't kill me please. I was just helping my brother"?

**jackx321**: No.

**Guest7**: Because it's too OP for a world like DxD.

**HollowSeven**: Griselda doesn't trust them with their money, so she's managing everything by herself and only giving them a part of their wage as pocket money.

**EmptySpot**: Yeah, some inconsistencies are because I updated a chapter but didn't touch the next one. Also, I got a new beta who may be better than my last one who couldn't do his job to fix the grammar and other mistakes. English isn't my main language but my 3rd, so all I can ask is to be tolerant.

**Guest8**: Thank you for pointing a mistake that nobody saw, probably.

**Dude**: No.

**sirknightchase816**: You're in luck. He does become an Angel.

**Tetho**: It's a DxD version of Clarent which doesn't have any relation to the Nasuverse Clarent. So, no. Sakuya doesn't have a form of claim to the Throne. And no, he won't use Ea/Enuma Elish or any swords from the Nasuverse.

**nex77**: I plan to have Gabriel appear more. Irina as well. For some unknown reason, I always forgot about Murayama. Lint, maybe.

**Eridos**: Goodbye.

**Guest9**: Yes, I have now a beta who will work on fixing my grammar and mistakes. I had one for this story too, but it seems that he sucked at his job, given all the complaints about grammar.

**Guest10**: Please, leave him alone. There is no need for you to lower yourself to his level, and reply to his review. Even if it's a shitty one. But thank you.

**Guest11**: Yes, I do listen to all of them.

**Baran**: Yes, Gabriel will appear more. I will detail more about Sakuya's life as an Exorcist, showing how he became that strong. As for Kokabiel, yes. It was farfetched which was my mistake. I plan to change that, along with a few things in the Excalibur arc. I already have something in mind for Sakuya's power up with Ophis but thank you for your suggestion.

**Barbaric Bob**: Yeah, you're right…

**Guest12**: I tried Grammarly once but it slowed down my computer so hard. So, no.

**bonkxd**: If you're not happy, you can leave.

**Wacko12**: Because… I don't remember why but it was something about quality quantity.

**Wadaya want**: The Interdimensional Room aka. the baby-fucking-making room is canon.

Just thinking about the sin won't make you fall, but make your wings flicker between white and black just like every time Irina had a lewd thoughts in canon.


End file.
